Brotherhood Evolution
by Descendent
Summary: The Fic that started it all. When a new mutant joins the Brotherhood, their lives are changed forever. The Short and Skinny, the Brotherhood cause Mischief and insanity wherever thy go, with some romances and drama tossed in their lives.
1. The New Guy

Brotherhood Evolution: The New Guy  
  
  
Sup folk's. Here's the deal with this saga. My friends and I are all major fans of X-Men Evolution, but we were all somewhat disappointed with the way season II and season III went and is going. So we all got together and began a brainstorming session. This is how we think the Second season should have gone. Lot's of Brotherhood. So I stated to memorize our ideas and then started to write them into stories. This is the creation. An AU that features the Brotherhood as the main characters. The X-Men will still play a vital role in the story so don't fret. This series begins after the ending of season one, just before summer. This is just for the hell of it and because I think that you guy's and gals will like it. The genre will be Humor, Action/Adventure, Drama, and Romance. Something for everybody. Hope ya enjoy.  
  
Summary for this chapter: The X-Men get a new student that turns their world upside down.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution. I do own the character of Michael Nagrite and the ideas behind this story saga.  
  
  
********************  
  
Bayville, 8:30 A.M.  
  
  
"Charles, take a look at this." Logan said as he tossed the newspaper into Professor Xavier's lap.  
  
"There was another shooting." Xavier said simply as he read the paper.  
  
"Yea. But check out where it was."   
  
"Miami?"  
  
"Isn't that were the new student is from?"  
  
Don't worry Logan. Mr. Nagrite left a few days after this took place."  
  
"Good. The children are already expecting him to arrive today. I'd hate to be the one who tells them he died in a mutant related shooting."  
  
"Why do you think it was Mutant related?"   
  
"Just got that nagging feeling in the back of my head that our problems are just beginning my old friend."  
  
  
********************  
  
Bayville, The 'Hood House, 4:30 P.M.  
  
  
"We call to order this meeting of the Brotherhood of Mutant's." Lance said. The Brotherhood where all dressed in cult robes and candles were burning. "Bookkeeper Toad, where did our last meeting end?  
  
"We had just finished name calling Daniels." Toad said as he caught a fly.  
  
"Aw man, that mean's we can't bash him in this meeting, doesn't it? Pietro said sullenly.  
  
"Yep." Todd said as he hopped around, catching more flies.  
  
"Drat!' Pietro shouted.  
  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters 10:30 P.M.  
  
  
"Like, where is he?" Katherine Pryde asked for the umpteenth time that day.  
  
"Will you please be quiet?" Rouge said, as she lay slumped on the couch.  
  
"Both of you shut your yaps." Logan said as he turned to where Xavier and Hank were playing chess. "Charles, the kid's late."  
  
"So it would seem." Charles said as he moved his bishop. "Checkmate."  
  
"Nice one." Scott said as he looked on. Suddenly the sounds of a car pulling up were heard. Hardcore Metal was playing way to loudly.  
  
"That must be him." Evan said as he and Kurt shut off the Nintendo Gamecube and moved to where the others were gathered. It was a tradition at Xavier's to have the entire group present when greeting a new student.  
  
(Ding-Dong) "Ororo, would you please get that." Xavier said as he wheeled himself over to greet the new student. They could here Ororo's voice and the new students in the hallway.  
  
"Hello, you must be Michael."  
  
"Call me Mike."  
  
"Ok then 'Mike' allow me to show you to the main foyer where the others are gathered to greet you."  
  
"Right. And will all have cookies and milk together. And then we can all sing and dance and put on a show." The voice was laden with sarcasm. "Look I just want to find a bed and crash. I've been driving for three days nonstop and I'm really tired." Ororo and the new student entered into the main foyer where all the others were gathered. The new student paused for a moment and stared at them for a few seconds. "Hi. I'm Mike and I'm the guy you're going to want to avoid."   
  
"Oh my god…" Every female in the room thought as they took a good long look at him. He was around 6'1" with long black hair that hung loose around his head. He had emerald green eyes and a pierced eyebrow and ears. He had a devil may care attitude and a face that would put boy-bands to shame. He wore a long black leather trench coat that went down to his ankles. He had on a pair of loose ripped jeans and combat boots with a deep orange T-Shirt that had the famous phrase "Gun's don't kill people, I do."  
  
"Why. Are. You. Staring. At. Me?" He said with a dry sarcasm. "Right. Professor," He said turning to Xavier. "If you could just show me to my room, we can deal with all of the introduction crap in the morning."  
  
"Of course." Xavier said as he turned to Logan. "Logan would you be kind enough to show Mr. Nagrite to his room?"  
  
"Sure thing Charles." Logan said as he led the new student up the stairs.  
  
"He sure sound's like fun." Scott said as he looked at the others.  
  
  
********************  
  
  
The Next Morning…  
  
  
"101…102…103…" Mike Nagrite muttered as he went through his morning routine. He was hanging upside down and doing sit ups. Weights were attached to his arms. Sweat glistened across his skin as he continued to pump his muscles for all they were worth. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
  
(Knock-knock) "Hey Mike are you in there?" Jean asked as she opened the door slowly. With a swift motion of his legs Mike back flipped and landed behind her with out so much as a sound.  
  
"What do you want Red?" Mike muttered as he put his shirt on.  
  
"Um, the Professor sent me to tell you that Breakfast is on the table." Jean said as she turned around.  
  
"Kay, Is that it?"  
  
"Um, yea." Jean said as she left the room. "Talk about cold." She thought to herself as she went downstairs.  
  
  
********************  
  
  
"Good Morning Michael." Professor Xavier said as Mike Nagrite came into the Kitchen.  
  
"Like I said last night, Call me Mike." Mike said as he sat down at the table. "Damn." He said as he looked at the feast that was before him. "You guys do breakfast right." Mike said as he proceeded to stuff his face more than The Blob could ever. "What?"  
  
  
  
********************  
  
  
Bayville High,  
  
"This is Bayville High." Scott said as he led Mike Nagrite through the halls. Scott had the unlucky task of showing "Omega" around the school. "Say can I ask you a question?" Scott asked turning to Mike.  
  
"Shoot Shades." Mike responded as he looked around.  
  
"Why did you choose Omega for a codename?" Scott asked, trying to ignore the cocky tone coming from the new mutant.  
  
"Omega is the last letter in the Greek alphabet. Omega is also the last days of the world. And I took the name Omega because I'm the last thing you're going to see before you lose consciousness." Mike said with a smile as Scott stared at him long and hard. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yea. The Professor wanted me to let you know about the Brotherhood." Scott said as they turned the corner.  
  
"Yea. That's the other group of mutants in this school. Member consist of Todd Tolensky, Pietro Maximoff, Fredrick Dukes and their leader is Lance Alvers." Mike said as he tightened his ponytail.  
  
"How did you..." Scott began.  
  
"I checked the files the professor had on my computer." Mike said. "Best to know what I'm going to have to deal with, right?" Mike asked as they rounded another corner. They came upon Duncan and five of his goon's. They had Toad cornered. "This isn't right." Mike said as he took his sunglasses off. He started to walk forward, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Scott asked as he stared at Mike.  
  
"Umm, helping a little guy fight off a bunch of big guy's." Mike answered like he was talking to a little child.  
  
"That's Toad." Scott said. "He probably deserves what he's going to get." Scott said sternly.  
  
"I don't care if he deserves it." Mike said removing Scott's hand from his shoulder. "It's wrong and I'm going to help. That is what X-Men do, isn't it?"  
  
"But this is different." Scott began before Omega interrupted him.  
  
"Talk about being hypocritical." Mike said as he walked away from Scott in disgust.   
  
"Great." Scott muttered as he saw Mike approach Duncan, who now had Toad pinned to the wall.  
  
"Now your mine Tolensky…" Duncan said as he pulled his fist back. He then felt someone grab his arm, preventing his fist from connecting with Toad's face. Duncan whirled around to see a kid with long black hair and a trench coat holding his arm. "Who the heck are you?"  
  
"People call me many things. Mike said as he let go of Duncan's arm and got between him and toad.  
  
"Hey, I don't need any help, yo." Toad said as Mike got in front of him.   
  
"Hey, we freak's gotta stick together. Mike said, winking at toad. Todd immediately got the message.  
  
"Do you have any idea who you're messing with?" Duncan asked as Mike stood in front of him nonchalantly.  
  
"A giant blond gorilla with the IQ of a pet rock?" Mike asked in all honesty. This got to Duncan.  
  
"You just walked into a world of hurt wise guy." Duncan said as he through a punch at Mike's face. With Olympic level reflex's, Mike caught the punch in his open palm. "What?" Duncan asked as he tried to pull back his hand, but Mike held onto it tightly. With a swift motion of his free arm, Mike slammed his shoulder into Duncan's chest, sending the blond football star into the lockers on the other side of the hallway.   
  
"Whoa." Toad said in amazement as Mike wiped his hands on his jeans. Seeing their leader shaking the cobweb's loose, Duncan's goon advanced on Mike as one. One threw a punch that Mike Nagrite ducked under a responded to with a spin kick to his abdomen and held it their as the football player took in a deep breath from the pain. The football player wheezed as Mike swiftly swept his leg's out from under him. The jock crashed to the floor as Mike spun through the sweep into a crouching position.  
  
"That had to hurt." Mike said cockily as he recovered in time to see another fist coming his way. This time Mike backhanded the fist away and then flipped his hand so he could grab the football player's arm. Mike then flipped the arm around the players back into a reverse chicken wing. The red headed jock winced in pain as Mike grabbed his belt and flung him into the air a good ten feet. As the jock descended Mike leapt up and delivered a spinning roundhouse kick that planted his foot firmly into the football players chest, sending him crashing into one of his buddy's. "Three down, two to go." Mike muttered, noticing a crowd had gathered. He also noticed some teachers trading money and egging him and the football players on. Mike shook his head in amusement. He then noticed the two jock's charging him from opposite sides. "You have got to be kidding me." Mike muttered as he sidestepped with uncanny agility. The two jocks crashed into each other. Mike then grabbed the back of their heads and slammed their foreheads into one another. The two bullies collapsed in a heap. Mike then gave a slight bow to the applauding audience. He didn't notice the charging Duncan.  
  
"Watch out!!!" Toad shouted as Mike spun out of the way, allowing Duncan's own momentum to carry him into the lockers. Duncan slumped to the ground, seeing stars.  
"Thanks." Toad said before he hopped away. Soon the crowd also dispersed, going back to classes.  
  
"That wasn't the best of idea's." Scott said as he walked over to Mike. "You could have revealed your powers."  
  
"Listen shades." Mike said as he grabbed Scott's glasses off of his face.   
  
"HEY!!!" Scott shouted as he closed his eyes.  
  
"Some of us have full control of our powers." Mike said as he handed the glasses back to Scott. "I don't need training and I already have full control over my gifts." Mike continued as Scott put his glasses on. "The only reason I'm up here is to find a place to belong. I'm a mutant and proud of it. But unfortunately, most of humanity doesn't know about us yet." Mike said as he and Scott walked down the halls.  
  
"So that's why you're here? Just to fit in?"  
  
"No. I'm here to make a difference. I'm here to help those who need it and try to find a home. A place where I can be myself. A place to belong." Mike said seriously as he stared at Cyclops. "Look shades, you have your way's and I have mine. Ok? So let's just stay out of each other's way for now and see what happens." Mike said as he walked toward his next class. Scoot stared at the departing mutant and sighed.  
  
"Why are they always so difficult when they first get here?" Scott asked as he walked toward class.  
  
  
********************  
  
  
Well what do you think? Should I run with it? Let me know. And Honesty people! If you think the story needs something, let me know. And trust me, if you all like this and want to see more, I have some great ideas coming up, as well as creative adaptation's fro certain episodes of the show and how they would be different. But please review and let me know what you think. Even if you hated it. Until next time…  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	2. A Place to Belong

Brotherhood Evolution: A Place to Belong  
  
  
Well, I guess you people like this series. Here's another chapter, and with more Brotherhoody goodness. But just a few reminders first. This is an Au fic. I'm going to stay as true to the story line as I can, (then branch off later) but I will take a few creative liberties with what's going to happen. If a character seems out of character, I.E. Scott last chapter, it's because I need to stress a point that's being made. In the last chapter it was the fact that the X-Men are hypocritical a lot of the time. Also if you remember, Scott and the X-Men were bitter to the Brotherhood. I.E. "The Loserhood" from the Hex Factor episode. But just remember, this is and Alternate Universe fic. And as for Mike being Bitchy, well when I reveal his past you'll know why he's bitter and sarcastic as well as a badass.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character of Michael Nagrite and the idea's behind this fic.  
  
Summary: The X-Men try to deal with their new student. With little success.  
  
********************  
  
  
Bayville High, Lunch Period  
  
  
"I'm telling you guy's, this new kid is defiantly worth a look at." Toad explained to the other member's of the Brotherhood.  
  
"Look, even if he is a mutant, what makes you think he'll join with us." Lance said as he studied the Mystery Meat the school was serving. He pushed it away in horror as it ate the spoon and burped. "I mean, he is at Xavier's."  
  
"I dunno. I just got the feeling that he's one of us in reality. He's got the attitude to him." Toad said as he looked around. "There he is!" Toad shouted as Mike entered the cafeteria. A good portion of the school rose up and applauded him as he gave a light bow to the crowd.  
  
"Hmmm… Maybe Toad here has a point." Pietro quipped as Mike walked into line and got his food. "This guy does have possibilities."  
  
"Then again…" Fred stated as Mike sat down with the X-Men. "He's with the X-Geeks."  
  
"Hey, he's got 'Hood written all over him." Toad said as the Brotherhood continued eating. "Just you watch." Toad said as he stared at Mike.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Oh man I can't believe you cold clocked Duncan his buddy's like that." Evan exclaimed as he slapped the table with his hand. "It was classic!" The skater boy said as he laughed.  
  
"I try." Mike responded as he stuffed his face. "I mean it's not like I did any permanent damage to their little heads."  
  
"You should be careful." Kurt cautioned.  
  
"Your one to talk." Rogue said as she slapped Kurt's back. "I mean, who wanted to do nothing but party when he first got here?" Rogue said with a sly smile. "And who kept forgetting about his image Inducer?"  
  
"Ok, ok… So I'm no angel. Doesn't mean I don't know where the line is." Kurt laughed. Mike just stared at his teammates and shook his head.  
  
"Yea you may know where it is, but that doesn't stop you from crossing it." Scott said as he put his arm over Kurt's shoulder.  
  
"I'll catch you guy's later." Mike said as he got up and left.  
  
"Like, he sure has gotten independent pretty fast." Kitty said as she watched Mike leave. She then turned and saw Lance staring ate her, a content look plastered on his face. She blushed slightly as she went back to eating.  
  
--------------------  
  
"HEY LANCE!!!" Pietro shouted, snapping his fingers in front of lance to snap him out of his daze.  
  
"What!" Lance asked as he turned his attention away from a certain X-Man and faced his teammates.  
  
"If you weren't day dreaming, you would have heard that were going off to approach that new guy from the X-Geeks." Pietro said as he got up with Fred and Toad in tow.  
  
"Hey wait up!" Lance called as he ran after his departing team.  
  
********************  
  
Outside in the Quad  
  
"Hey, wait up yo!!!" Toad called as Mike stopped and turned around. He saw the Brotherhood of Mutants coming toward him.  
  
"This should be interesting…" Mike thought as Toad walked up to him.  
  
"Hey, Thank's again for saving my Bacon." Toad stated as he crouched next to Blob.  
  
"No prob little buddy. Mind introducing me to your friend's?" Mike asked as Pietro sped next to him.  
  
"The brilliant, handsome, and charming Pietro Maximoff at your service." Pietro said as he held out his hand. "Oh, and that's Todd, Lance and Fred." Pietro added, waving toward the other Brotherhood members.  
  
"You must be the egotistical one of the group." Mike said as he gripped Pietro's hand and pumped it. Pietro's face sunk as the rest of the Brotherhood laughed. "Name's Mike Nagrite." Mike said, redirecting their attention back to him. "So, how can I help you guy's?" Mike asked as he let go of Pietro's hand.  
  
"We just wanted to invite you to join the Brotherhood of Mutant's." Todd blurted out.  
  
"TOAD!!!" Lance shouted as he clamped his hand over Todd's mouth.  
  
"Brotherhood of Mutants?" Mike asked puzzlingly. "What make's you think I'm a mutant?"  
  
"Let's see your hanging with the X-Geek's and you kicked the butts of six of the biggest guy's in school." Toad said, removing Lance's hand.  
  
"Ok, you got me. I'm a mutant. But why should I join you guys? I mean I'm pretty well off at Xavier's." Mike asked, getting interested.  
  
"Well first of all, you really don't seem like the type of guy that belongs with the X-Geeks." Lance said.   
  
"And why would you think that?" Mike asked as he raised his pierced eyebrow.  
  
"You got a bad streak in you. You're a rebel." Lance said, starting to smile.  
  
"You got that right. But really, how are you guy's any different than the X-Men?"  
  
"First of all, anything goes at the 'hood house." Lance said as he started to get into the whole recruiting thing.  
  
"Go on." Mike said, his interest getting the better off him.  
  
"We crash parties and have all the fun we want to. With no rules at all." Fred said with a smile as he ran his big hand through his Mohawk. "Well… There are some rules. But nothing serious."  
  
"And most importantly, do you think that you really fit in with the geek squad?" Lance asked seriously.  
  
"You know, you've got a point. They are a little too preppy for my tastes." Mike said as he rubbed his chin. "Tell you what, I'll give your offer a good consideration and let you know later. After I've had some time to think about it." Mike said as he walked away.  
  
"You should join us." Toad called out, making Mike stop in his tracks. "You would really fit in at the hood house and with us." Toad said. Mike turned and smiled at the frog boy.  
  
"This has possibilities. Mike mused as he walked to his next class.  
  
"Think he'll join up?" Fred asked as the Brotherhood watched Mike leave.  
  
"Oh yea." Toad said as he turned to face the others. "He's defiantly a Hood at heart." Toad said with a smile.  
  
********************  
  
  
One week later, Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Young  
  
"Well, I can't put it off any longer." Mike Nagrite mused as he paced around in his room. "I've given Xavier and his little group here a shot. But what the Brotherhood said is true. I am a rebel at heart. I don't fit in here. This isn't me." Mike thought as he popped his tendricals out. He studied them as he paced around. The white tendricals were the complete sum of his mutation, the ability to control the flow of calcium in his body. "My instincts say to go join the Brotherhood. And they've never let me down before. Plus there's the fact that I don't believe in Xavier's dream at all. Human's and Mutant's getting along in peace and harmony. Yea right. Humanity can't even get along with itself, much less a new race." Mike thought bitterly as he remembered how his father had reacted to the discovery of Mike's powers. Mike glanced at his costume that was on the bed. It was the exact same as Cyclops's costume and it made Mike ill just looking at it. "These guy's defiantly need better a taste in clothing. That and they're huge hypocrites. Well, so am I… But not as big as these guys." Mike thought as he flopped onto his bed. "First thing's first though…" Mike said as he opened his closet and pulled out some cloths, his trench coat, a small knife and a sowing kit. "Let's get to work on that costume…" Mike said as he went to work on his costume, redesigning it.  
  
********************  
  
Two days later, outside of the Park  
  
"Watch yourself X-Men!!!" Scott shouted as he fired a blast at Lance. Avalanche ducked under the crimson beam and sent a tremor toward the leader of the X-Men. Scott was knocked of balance as Toad and Nightcrawler rolled around on the ground, fighting.  
  
"Where the heck is Omega!" Evan shouted as he tried to stop Pietro with bone spikes.  
  
"He took off when the fighting started." Kitty exclaimed as she and Jean tried to keep the Blob at bay. Kitty didn't notice that Cyclops had mistimed one of his blasts, and now it was heading right for her. Lance saw this and sent a tremor towards Shadowcat, knocking her over so that the beam just missed her. Lance let out a sigh of relief as he turned and was introduced to Cyclops's fist. Lance ducked under the next punch but was hit by an optic blast. Scott then ran right toward Lance, intending to end the fight but was intercepted when someone stepped in front of Lance and landed a punch squarely in Scott's chest. Scott wheezed as the air was knocked out of him. A spin kick from the figure sent Cyclops flying into Evan. Now the Pietro was free from dealing with Evan, he ran over and grabbed Nightcrawler off of Toad and sped him away across town. Pietro then returned and helped out Toad and Blob in sending Jean into Rogue. The X-Men regrouped as the Brotherhood gathered together.   
  
"Alright, whose the new guy!" Evan shouted, spurting bone armor.  
  
"Evan… I'm hurt. I thought you would have recognized that move. I did use it on one of Duncan's goons. The figure said as he stepped into the light. "Hey boy's and girls. Miss me?" Mike taunted as the X-Men recovered. His costume now consisted of a pair of loose, ripped black pants and kneepads with combat boots and a solid black tee shirt that had a blue omega symbol on the right breast. He had on a deep blue trench coat, but the sleeves were cut so it seemed like a long vest. It had the Omega symbol in black on the back of it. He also had on a pair of cut off gloves that buckled halfway up his forearm and elbow pads.  
  
"Omega?" Scott asked in astonishment. "Why?"  
  
"Let's just say that their health plan has better options. Plus they have dental." Mike joked as he and the Brotherhood readied for another attack.  
  
"I believe you can all stop this right now." Xavier said as he wheeled himself forward, out of nowhere.  
  
"Uh oh. Cue ball's here." Lance said as he watched Xavier approach Mike.  
  
"Is this what you want, Michael?" Xavier asked Mike. Mike looked at the Brotherhood and then back toward Xavier.  
  
"Their a bunch of mook's." Mike said as he motioned toward the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood all got looks of disappointment. "But they're my kind of mook's." Mike said with a smile. "This is where I belong Chuck." Mike said as he smiled at Xavier.  
  
"Very well. If you ever want to come back though, the door is always open" Xavier said as he led his X-Men away.  
  
"So I guess you're a hood now." Toad said as he hopped next to Mike.  
  
"Little buddy, I've always been a hood." Mike said with a smile as she and the Brotherhood walked away.  
  
********************  
  
There you go folk's. The Brotherhood now has a new member. Check out the next chapter to see the new Brotherhood pulling hilarious Hijink's at school. Please review and stay tuned.  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	3. School Daze

Brotherhood Evolution: School Daze  
  
  
Well now that Mike has been inducted into the Brotherhood, I can now get to the Meat and Potato's of this fic. The humor.  
  
Summary: The Brotherhood run wild while driving the X-Men and faculty insane.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the character of Michael Nagrite and the idea's behind this story.  
  
  
********************  
  
The 'Hood House  
  
"How'd you sleep?" Lance asked as Mike walked into the room.  
  
"Well with the exception of a strange putrid smell at around midnight, fine." Mike Nagrite responded as he accepted the cup of coffee that Lance handed to him.  
  
"Sorry about that." Fred said sheepishly. " I had chili last night."  
  
"So I noticed." Mike muttered as Toad leapt off the top of the stairs. And landed on his head.  
  
"That had to hurt." Lance winced as Toad wobbled into the room.  
  
"I'm Ok..." Toad said weakly before he passed out. Mike and Lance just exchanged a look.  
  
"Does this happen often?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yep." Lance muttered as he sipped his coffee.   
  
"Good to know." Mike said as he turned his attention back to his coffee. He was interrupted when Pietro came speeding downstairs screaming.  
  
"I'VE DONE IT!!!" Pietro screamed as he grabbed Lance and shook him violently. "I'VE FINALLY GOT A PLAN TO DEAL WITH MR. MCDURMONT!!!" Pietro screamed as he ran around in circles.  
  
"The Vice-Principle?" Mike asked as he helped Lance off of the floor.  
  
"Mother..." Lance muttered, a dazed look in his eyes.  
  
"He's also Pietro's nemesis." Fred said as he looked up from the funny pages.  
  
"I thought Daniel's was Pietro's nemesis?" Mike asked.  
  
"I have many nemesis'" Pietro said as he calmed down and sat in a chair. He reached for the mug of coffee but Mike unleashed his tendricals, grabbing the pot before Pietro could pour a cup. "Hey!"  
  
"I think the last thing you need is caffeine." Mike muttered as he poured the contents of the pot out.  
  
"I need caffeine to survive!" Pietro cried.  
  
"Hey dumbo." Lance said knocking on Pietro's head. "What's the plan?"   
  
"Oh yea. Here it is." Pietro said as the Brotherhood gathered around and listened to his plan. Toad still lying on the floor, unconscious.  
  
"Oh, that is evil." Lance said with a smile.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville High School, the last day of school  
  
"Ahhhhh, the last day of school. Thy name is so sweet." Toad said as he and the Brotherhood walked through the halls.  
  
"So did you take care of your plan for master vengeance?" Mike asked Pietro as he grabbed a jock and shoved him into a locker.  
  
"Yep. It's already in effect." Pietro crowed.  
  
"I'm still trying to figure out how you managed to get four thousand African pit vipers." Mike said as he broke the lock off of the locker, trapping the jock inside.  
  
"I have an arrangement with the pet store owner." Pietro said as he gave a maniacal smile.  
  
"Let me guess. You flirt with her." Mike said dryly.  
  
"How did you know?" Pietro asked.  
  
"It's just that obvious." Mike said with a smile as Toad lifted a kid's wallet. "Um, Toad? Why did you take that Frosh's cash?"  
  
"Hey we gotta eat somehow, yo." Toad said as he pocketed the cash.  
  
"Yea, I was wondering about that. So how do we survive?" Mike asked as he stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Lie." Blob said simply.  
  
"Cheat." Lance said simply.  
  
"Steal." Pietro said simply.  
  
"And we also have a protection gig." Blob said with a smile. Mike just stared at them for a few seconds.  
  
"Cool." Mike said simply as he started walking again.  
  
"Geek squad at 20 'o clock." Fred said as he pointed toward the X-Men walking down the hall.  
  
"20 'o clock?" Mike asked as he looked at Lance.  
  
"Freddy still has trouble with time-telling." Lance said simply.  
  
"Ahhh." Mike said as he cast a sideways glance at Fred before he turned his attention to the now approaching X-Men. "Hey Boy's and Girl's what's up?" Mike asked as the X-Men walked up to them. "How's it hanging?"  
  
"A lot better now that your gone, Traitor." Rogue stated as she crossed her arms. Pietro zoomed up next to her and pulled out a huge book and put on a pair of glasses.  
  
"Um, I do believe that you are not one to talk about treachery." Pietro said in his lawyer tone of voice. "Just who left the Brotherhood for the Geek Squad?"  
  
"AARGH!!! Get away from me!" Rogue shouted as she stormed off.  
  
"Well, nice to see she hasn't changed much since she joined you X-Geek's." Lance said with a smile as he turned his attention back on the X-Men.   
  
"Listen Alvers..." Scott began before Lance interrupted him.  
  
"Sorry Summers. I'd like to talk, but I'm off to an appointment with a my Broker." Lance said with a smile as he walked away.  
  
"Oops. I'm late for my Swedish massage!!" Pietro crowed as he took off.  
  
"Dentist appointment." Mike said with a smile as he walked away.  
  
"The cafeteria's serving Taco's." Fred said with a smile as he too walked away.  
  
"And I just swiped all of your wallets." Toad said innocently as he hopped away. It took the X-men a few seconds to get what he had just said.  
  
"TOAD!!!" They all shouted as they chased after him.  
  
********************  
  
The Cafeteria, Lunch Period  
  
"So you actually made off with their wallets?" Lance asked in disbelief as Toad produced the cash he had ripped off from the X-Men.  
  
"Jeeze. There's got to be at least five bills there." Mike said as he counted the money.  
  
"Um, Mike. There's more than five there." Blob said.  
  
"I'm talking hundred dollar bills, Freddy." Mike said as he glanced up at the Blob.  
  
"Oh." Blob said as he went back to his tray of Taco's. The Brotherhood didn't notice the very pissed X-Men walk up to their table.  
  
"Alright Frog boy. Where's our money?" Evan demanded as he slapped the table.   
  
"Back off X-Geek!!" Mike said as he pushed Evan away from Toad. "Or I may have to lay down some serious hurting."  
  
"Bring it on." Evan said, his anger seething. "It's bad enough your with them." Evan said as he pointed at the Brotherhood.  
  
"Hey you guy's wanna waste your life fighting for a dream that will never come true, be my guest. But I'm going to waste my life doing what I wanna do." Mike said sternly. He then paused for a moment. "Wait. That didn't come out right." Mike muttered as he rubbed his chin.  
  
"Look, all we want..." Scott began before Mr. McDurmont ran into the cafeteria screaming.  
  
"SNAKES!!! HUNDREDS OF THEM!!! ALL OVER THE PLACE!!! AHHHHHHH!!!" He screamed as he ran around pulling out his hair.  
  
"I owe you a coke Petey." Mike said as he looked at his watch. "He broke before 5th period." Mike said as he watched the Vice-Principle run around screaming. He then turned and faced the Brotherhood.  
  
"YOU!!!" Mr. McDurmont said as he approached Pietro. I know you did this. I'LL KILL YOU!!!" He screamed as he grabbed Pietro and began chocking him.  
  
"AHHHH!!! SECURITY!!! CHILD ABUSE!!! CHILD ABUSE!!!" Pietro cried a Mike and Lance tried to pry the Vice-Principle off of Pietro.  
  
"Get...off...him..." Mike muttered as he used his super strength to toss the Vice Principle off of Pietro and through the table.   
  
"Back off McDurmont!" Lance said as he picked up the Vice Principle and tossed him against the wall. He sunk to the ground and into the fetal position.   
  
"The Snakes are everywhere... everywhere..." McDurmont whimpered as a few other teachers carried him out of the room.  
  
"Well. That was unexpected." Toad said as Pietro pulled out a tape recorder.  
  
"Note to self. Four thousand pit vipers may be too many." Pietro said into the tape recorder.   
  
"You think?" Lance asked in disbelief as he and the Brotherhood walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Hey I just realized something." Kurt said as the X-Men stared at the departing Brotherhood. "They still have our money." The X-Men all looked at each other.  
  
"GET THEM!!!" Scott shouted as the X-Men ran out of the cafeteria.  
  
"RUN!!!" Lance screamed as the Brotherhood took off down the hallway, the X-Men in hot Pursuit.  
  
"Does this always happen?" Mike said as the Brotherhood ran away from the X-Men.  
  
"Oh, yea." Fred stated as he pumped his legs and dodged an optic blast.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Toad panted.  
  
"I'm beginning to see the downside to this outfit." Mike muttered as the Brotherhood ran out the building and down the street.  
  
"Welcome to my hell." Lance said as the Brotherhood ran into the sunset, the X-Men in hot pursuit.  
  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Psylocke. See what happens when this purple haired bombshell comes to Bayville for the summer.   
  
********************  
  
Well, there you all go. Another chapter in the evolution of The Brotherhood of Mutants. I hope I gave you all a laugh. Please review and let me know if you like it.  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	4. Psylocked

Brotherhood Evolution: Psylocked  
  
Well Another chapter is here. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the idea behind this saga as well as the character Mike Nagrite.  
  
P.S. Yes, Mike is the same guy from my Age of Apocalypse saga. I just thought it was time to bring him mainstream.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville Airport  
  
"So this is Bayville." Betsy Braddock said as she stepped outside of the Airport. Her long purple hair blew behind her in the wind as she looked around. The Asian beauty was wearing a pair of sequined bell-bottoms, and a deep purple belly shirt. Her navel and ears were pierced. She put her handbag down as she signaled a cab. The cab driver got out and put her handbag in the trunk as Betsy got into the back seat.  
  
Where to Ma'am?" The cabbie asked as he got into the driver's seat.  
  
"The Bayville mall, my good man. I have some shopping to do." Betsy said with a smile.  
  
"Um, unfortunately the mall is being rebuilt after a hurricane." The driver said simply.  
  
"A hurricane? Here in New York?" Betsy asked skeptically, her British accent visibly showing.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." The driver responded.  
  
"O.k. Then take me to where every kid's hang out around here." Betsy said as she slumped in the backseat.   
  
"Alright, off to the fair we go." The Driver said as he took off.  
  
"This promises to be an interesting trip." Betsy thought as she stared out the window. "A hurricane in Bayville. Humph."  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"TOAD!!!" Lance screamed as he ran down the stairs covered in slime. "WHERE ARE YOU, YOU LITTLE SLIMEBALL!!" Lance shouted as the house began to shake.  
  
"Whoa. Chill rock man." Mike said as he walked into the room and saw his slime covered leader. "Um, I take it you want Toad because of the slime?" Mike asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Laugh it up. But once I find the slime ball, HE'S DEAD!" Lance shouted as he stormed up to his room to change.  
  
"Is he gone?" Toad said as he emerged from the closet.  
  
"Yea. But I would stay out of his way for awhile." Mike said as he walked into the living room, where Fred and Pietro were watching TV. "Anything good on?" Mike asked as he slumped down next to Blob. Toad hopped in and crouched next to Pietro.  
  
"Nope." Fred said as he flipped through the channels.  
  
"Let me see the remote." Pietro said as he reached for it. Fred slapped his hand away and gave an animal growl of defense. Pietro cowered into the back of his chair. Toad just shook his head.  
  
"Hey, there's a fair in town, yo!' Toad crowed as a commercial for the Bayville fair came up. "Heh. Maybe we should go and show them how to really party."   
  
"I think Toady here may have a good idea for once." Pietro said, regrowing his backbone.  
  
"It was Toad's idea to recruit me." Mike said, getting a twisted smile. "So are you saying that was a bad idea?"  
  
"Um…no." Pietro said, fear evident in his voice.  
  
"Good boy." Mike said, a smile on his face as he arched his pierced eyebrow. "Now let's go fair crashing!" Mike said as he punched his hand.  
  
"I'll go grab Lance." Fred said as he got up.  
  
"Um, I think we should leave Lance out of this one." Mike said. "He currently wants Toad here in the graveyard. So I think it's only fair that we give him the chance to calm down."  
  
"Eh, he'd probably just bring down the party anyway." Pietro said as he sped outside. The others walked outside and got into Mike's Car. A '79 El Camino. "Mikey, have I told you who much I love this car." Pietro said as he felt the leather seats.  
  
"Yes. Many times over. But you're still not driving this until I'm dead and decaying." Mike said as he hopped into the driver's seat. Toad took the passengers side seat, with Blob in the backseat. Pietro just shrugged and sped of to the fair. Mike flipped on the radio and the Brotherhood sped off to the fair. Lance came outside and stared at the departing car.  
  
"Yes! Maybe now I can have some peace and quiet." Lance muttered as he walked back into the house. He flopped down on the sofa and flipped on the TV.  
  
"Next on 'Maury'; Necrophiliac Siamese Twins and the bodies that they love."  
  
"Hoo-yea!" Lance crowd as he ran and grabbed some popcorn.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Young  
  
"Vas, Check it out!" There's a fair in town!" Kurt cried as he teleported into the living room and flipped the channel to the same station the Brotherhood was watching.  
  
"Cool. Maybe we should give it a look." Evan said as he got up and stretched.  
  
"I'll go ask the Professor." Kitty said as she ran through the walls.  
  
"Well what do you think?" Kurt asked Scott.  
  
"I don't know…" Scott said as he pondered the possibilities.  
  
"Jean's there with Duncan." Kurt said with a smile.  
  
"Let's go." Scott said as he ran to his car and started it up. Kurt teleported himself and Evan into Scott's car. Kitty phased in a little later.  
  
"The Professor said that it was ok, but Rogue doesn't want to come." Kitty said as she fastened her seatbelt.  
  
"Big surprise there." Evan said as he buckled up. And with that the X-Men took off and toward the fair grounds.  
  
"Are they gone?" Logan asked as he, Rogue, and Xavier peeked out of the door.  
  
"Yes." Xavier said as he breathed a sigh of relief.   
  
"To the tube!" Rogue shouted as she, Logan, and Xavier entered the parlor and flipped on the TV.  
  
"Next on 'Maury'; Necrophiliac Siamese Twins and the bodies that they love."  
  
"Hoo-yea!" Logan crowd as he ran and grabbed some popcorn.  
  
"This is the life." Xavier said as he slumped in his wheelchair.  
  
********************  
  
The Bayville County Fair  
  
"Hey Walter. Check out the hottie." Duncan said as he pointed to Betsy as she browsed some of the merchandise.  
  
"Oh yea. I'm going in." Walter said as he approached Betsy. "Hey there beautiful." Walter said as he walked up next to Betsy, getting in uncomfortably close.  
  
"Do I know you?" Betsy asked as she backed away.  
  
"Hey, you will babe." Walter said as he grabbed her arm. "Why don't I show you around?"  
  
"I can find my own way, thank you." Betsy said, as she pulled free and backed away.  
  
"Hey, I'm just trying to be friendly." Walter said as he got a twisted smile.  
  
"I'm warning you." Betsy said as she backed away. He hand began to glow purple, but nobody noticed it.  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared." Walter said, as he merely got closer as he reached for her again. However his arm was grabbed tightly and then twisted around his back.  
  
"I believe the lady said she wanted to be left alone." Mike hissed into Walters ear as he applied more pressure to Walter's arm. "So back off." Mike spat as he twisted Walter around and tossed him into his friends.  
  
"Thanks." Betsy said as she walked up to Mike.  
  
"No problem. Those guys can…whoa." Mike said as he turned around and saw the purple haired Bombshell.  
  
"What?" Betsy asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing. Those guys can be real jerks." Mike said as he regained his senses. "I'm Mike." He said as he held out his hand.  
  
"I'm Betsy. Betsy Braddock." Betsy said as she shook his hand.  
  
"I take it your new in town?" Mike asked as he walked with her around the fair.  
  
"Yea. I just got here today."  
  
"Really? I just got here a few weeks ago myself." Mike said as he watched Walter take of with Duncan.  
  
"Is that so?" Betsy asked, getting intrigued. "So what is there to do around here?"  
  
"Not much." Mike said as he looked at her. "Me and my friends just hang around and make our own fun. You know, just causing trouble, doing the whole 'rebellious' thing. Stuff like that."  
  
"Sound's like this place can be pretty dull."   
  
"You'd be surprised." Mike said. "So, um, why are you here in Bayville exactly?" Mike asked, getting to the point.  
  
"That's a little direct, don't you think." Betsy asked as she looked up and smiled at Mike.  
  
"Yea. It is. I'm…sorry." Mike said sheepishly.  
  
"Don't be. I like that in a man." Betsy said seductively as she got a little closer to him. "I'm here in Bayville, trying to…find a place to fit in I guess."  
  
"HEY MIKE!!!" They heard a shout.  
  
"Not now…" Mike thought as they turned around and saw Toad and the Brotherhood approaching them.  
  
"Wazzap Mikey. Who's your friend?" Toad said as he hopped over to the two.  
  
(Sigh) "Todd, this is Betsy. Betsy, Todd." Mike said as he introduced the two. "And that's Pietro and Freddy." Mike added as Fred and Pietro caught up to the three of them.  
  
"Heeellllloooo!!!" Pietro crowed as he took Betsy's hand. I'm Pietro Maximoff." Pietro said as he kissed her hand. "The good looking one."  
  
"You must also be the egotistical one of the group." Betsy said as the Brotherhood laughed as Pietro's face sunk.  
  
"Hey Mike, care to walk a girl to her cab?" Betsy said as she approached Mike.  
  
"Sure." Mike said as he walked away with her. "I'll catch you guys later." Mike called out as he took off with Betsy.  
  
"Man. Some guy's have all the luck." Toad said as he turned around to face the other members of the 'hood. "So what do we do now, yo?"  
  
"I just found our fun." Pietro said as he pointed at the X-Men who were enjoying themselves. "Gentlemen." Pietro said as Fred and Toad gathered around him. "Here's the plan…"  
  
********************  
  
Outside, in the parking lot  
  
"Thanks again for helping me with that goon." Betsy said as she walked close with Mike.  
  
"No problem, most of the football players are nothing but idiot's any… LOOK OUT!!!" Mike suddenly shouted as he pushed Betsy out of the way of a speeding car that was heading right for them. The car slammed into Mike, sending him a good twenty feet into the air.  
  
"OHMYGOD!!!" Betsy shouted as she saw Mike land with a bone-crunching thud. Mike lay motionless as the car swerved around and readied for another attack. To Betsy's amazement Mike then got up and looked at her.  
  
"Are you ok?" Mike asked as the large gash on his forehead knitted together, healing within moments right in front of her. He then turned and faced the car, which was now speeding again toward him. "Not this time." Mike muttered as he braced for the impact. The car sped toward him and Mike held his hands out, catching the car and stopping it in its tracks. Mike's hands made imprints as the car burned its tires, trying to run him over. "My turn." Mike growled as he dug his fingers into the hood of the car and grunted as he picked it up. The driver screamed as Mike held the car high over his head. "Have a nice trip!" Mike shouted as he hurled the car into a wall. The driver jumped out just before the car exploded from the impact.  
  
"You're a freak!!!" Walter shouted as he got up and stared at Mike. "And I'm going to tell the whole world about it." Walter shouted as he turned to run away.  
  
"Oh no you don't." Betsy said as she appeared out of nowhere and she kicked him hard in the gut. She then delivered an open palm punch to his back, forcing him onto his knees. "Not if I can help it." Betsy said as her right hand glowed with purple energy. Mike watched in amazement as a dagger-like blade made of purple energy formed out of Betsy's knuckles. She then plunged that blade into Walter's head and held it there as Walter began to have a seizure. Betsy then pulled the energy blade out and Walter collapsed on the ground, unconscious.  
  
"I take it you're a mutant." Mike said as he walked over to Betsy.  
  
"So are you." Betsy said as she looked up at him.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Mike asked as he looked down at the unconscious Walter.  
  
"I used my powers to erase his memories." Betsy said as she turned and faced him. "I'm surprised that you're a mutant. I could tell your friends were, but not you?"   
  
"How's that?" Mike asked, getting intrigued by the purple haired Asian girl in front of him.  
  
"I'm a telepath." Betsy confessed. "This blade is the full sum of my telepathic abilities." Betsy continued, creating the blade again to show to Mike. "With it I can actually enter a person's mind and see what's going on in there. I can also alter memories or knock them out." Betsy said proudly. "But for some reason I couldn't read your mind. And I don't know why." Betsy said.  
  
"It's because of my mutant powers." Mike answered. "I have accelerated healing abilities, thus it's hard for telepaths to read my mind." Mike answered. I also have a super strength and Olympic level agility and speed." Mike said as he explained his powers. "I have all of these abilities because I can control the flow of Calcium in my body. Because of that, my muscle structure is extremely durable, which give me my strength and speed. My bones are also hollow, which creates the agility. The healing factor is also a by-product of my powers. I also have these." Mike said as he unleashed his tendricals from his forearms. (Similar to Omega Red) "These are made of pure calcium, and are the full extent of my powers." Mike explained. "I have full control over them, just like they were my arms. But I don't use them a lot, if at all."  
  
"Why." Betsy asked, intrigued by the young mutant in front of her.  
  
"Because the more I use them, the more tired I become. They require large amounts of energy to control, thus I don't use them often." Mike explained. "Those are my powers Bets." Mike said as he faced Asian girl in front of him.  
  
"Nice to know there's a group of Mutants in Bayville." Betsy said as she looked away.  
  
"You said you were looking for a place to belong, right?" Mike asked as he walked up to her.  
  
"Yea. So?" Betsy asked facing him again.  
  
"Well I think I may know of a place." Mike said as he explained about the Brotherhood and X-Men.  
  
"Sounds like you guys are my kind of people." Betsy said, showing her British accent. "I'm with you." Betsy said sternly as an explosion suddenly rocked the Fair. Pietro came speeding out and saw the two of them. He ran over to Mike in a hurry.  
  
"HeyMike! Timetogo!" Pietro shouted as Toad and Blob ran out after him.  
  
"You ran into the X-Geeks, didn't you?" Mike asked as he saw the fair on fire.  
  
"Yea." Toad said as he hopped over. "Time to vamoose, yo!!!"   
  
"Right, Betsy's coming with us." Mike said as he explained about Betsy as they ran to his car. Pietro sped away as Betsy and Toad hopped into the front and Blob climbed into the back. The car sped away as the fair burned.  
  
"I take it this happens often?" Betsy said as she watched the flaming fair grounds.  
  
"Sister, you don't know the half of it." Toad said simply.  
  
"Welcome to the Brotherhood, Betsy." Fred said as he munched on stole cotton candy.  
  
"Thanks." Betsy said with a smile. She had come to Bayville to have some fun, but instead she had found a home. "And maybe more." Betsy Braddock thought as she looked at Mike, who was laughing as Blob and Toad told them about what they had done to the X-Men.  
  
"So what are you going to call yourself, Bets?" Toad asked. " I mean, you have to have a codename."  
  
"You can call me Psylocke." Betsy said simply.  
  
********************  
  
Next time on Brotherhood Evolution: Growing Pains. Now that summer is over, see how Growing Pains should have been done, with Psylocke and Omega part of the Brotherhood.  
  
********************  
  
Well folks, that's all for now. Please review and let me know what you thought.  
  
-Descendent 


	5. Growing Pains

Brotherhood Evolution: Growing Pains.  
  
Well Now that the Brotherhood is complete, we move on to how season two should have been done. This will also have the Lance/Kitty scene that was deleted from the TV show.  
  
Summary: Growing Pains the way it should have been done.  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the character of Michael Nagrite and the Storyline behind this fic.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
  
"What a summer." Betsy Braddock said as she stepped outside of the house that the Brotherhood of Mutants called home.   
  
"Tell me about it." Lance said as he walked out with Mike and Toad in tow. Fred then walked out, eating a breakfast Burrito. Pietro then sped out grabbed Fred's Burrito and ate it. Freddy got a menacing look on his face as Lance, Betsy, Toad, and Mike talked on the way to the cars.  
  
"It wasn't that uneventful." Toad said as he caught a fly in his mouth. In the background Blob picked up Pietro and began to spin him around his head.  
  
"Yea. We did learn Lance's dirty little secret." Mike said as he put his arm around Lance's shoulder. "What's the matter Lance? Cat got your tongue?" Betsy and Toad snickered as Lance's face soured. In the background Pietro screamed as Blob power-bombed him to the ground.  
  
"Bug off." Lance said as he hopped into the jeep. "Just because I happen to like Kitty, doesn't make me a wuss." Lance said defiantly. "I'll still rock your world if you mess with me." Lance said as he started up the jeep. Meanwhile Blob jumped in the air and bellowed as he drove his elbow into Pietro. "Yo, Freddy! You coming with me or Mike?" Lance asked as he put the jeep into park.  
  
"I'm coming." Fred said as he got into he back of the Jeep. Toad hopped into the passenger side seat and the jeep pulled off.  
  
"Think we were to hard on him?" Betsy asked as Mike started up his El Camino.  
  
"Na. He can handle the abuse." Mike said as Betsy fasted her seatbelt. "Come on, we're going to be late." Mike said as he pulled out of the driveway and headed toward school.  
  
"My…spine…" Pietro muttered as he lay on the ground. He pulled out his tape-recorder. "Note to self: Never…NEVER take food from Freddy again." Pietro muttered before he passed out.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville High School  
  
"Man why are we even here?" Blob asked as he looked around the assembly of students. "I mean we don't have to go to school anymore. I mean no ones forcing us."  
  
"Oh Lancey boy here has a special reason for coming. Doesn't he?" Pietro crowed as he sped over to Lance, who was chewing on a toothpick. "He'd like to get a certain Kitty stuck in a tree. K-I-S-S-I Ow." Pietro muttered as Lance slapped the back of his head. Lance stared at where Kitty was talking with her friends.   
  
"Now or never." Lance muttered as he made his way over to the Brunette freshman.  
  
"I got a coke that Lance blows it within the first five minutes." Pietro said as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"I'll take that bet." Mike said as he slapped Pietro's hand as the Brotherhood watched the exchange between Lance and Kitty.  
--------------------  
"So how was your summer?' Kitty asked one of her friends as Lance grabbed a freshman and tossed him out of his seat and sat down. Meanwhile, a teacher introduced the new principle of Bayville. Edward Kelly.  
  
"Oh are we going to have fun with him." Toad said, as he looked Kelly over.   
  
"Oh yea." Mike crowed as Principle Kelly began his speech.  
  
"Hey Mike, check it out, Lance is striking out already." Pietro crowed.  
  
"No way." Mike said in disbelief as he faced where Lance was talking with Kitty.  
--------------------  
"Lance, leave me alone." Kitty said stubbornly.  
  
"Hey, check it out." Lance said as he created a tremor that knocked Kelly onto his backside. Kitty giggled as she looked back up at Lance and smiled. Lances face went wide and he grew a huge smile. "Watch this." Lance said as he created a stronger tremor, this time knocking the scoreboard over. It went crashing down toward Kelly, until Jean used her powers to deflect it.  
  
"Lance! Like, get a clue!" Kitty shouted as she stormed off. Lance sat there looking dejected as Kelly made a joke, causing the student body to laugh.  
  
"Aw, Dang!' Mike said as he handed the can of soda to Pietro, who promptly guzzled it down.  
  
"That boy has so much to learn about women." Betsy said as Lance walked over to the Brotherhood.  
  
"Nice and smooth Romeo." Pietro said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"I'm not done yet." Lance said as he stormed out.  
  
"I've got another coke that says he blows it three more times today." Pietro said as the Brotherhood followed their leader outside.  
  
"Your on. No way he's that dumb." Mike said as he slapped Pietro's hand.   
  
"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Freddy said as he ate a donut.  
  
"Yea, yo!" Toad crowed as he ate a fly.  
  
"Men." Betsy sighed as she walked outside after them.  
  
********************  
  
Outside of Bayville High  
  
"Look, I said I was sorry." Lance argued as he grabbed Kitty's arm. "Can't we just go somewhere and talk?" Lance asked as the Brotherhood sat by Lances jeep, giggling at their leaders failed attempts.  
  
"Like, let go Lance!" Kitty said as Scott and walked over.  
  
"Hey, Kitty is there a problem here."  
  
"No problem Scott." Kitty said as she phased out of Lances grip. And walked behind Scott.  
  
"Back off Summers." Lances hissed. "This is between her and me." Lance said as he got in Scott's face. Scott went to use his powers but Kitty stopped him.  
  
"Like, remember what the Professor said Scott." Kitty cautioned.  
  
"What's a matter shades, to chicken to use your powers in front of people?" Lance taunted.  
  
"Scott he isn't worth it." Kitty said as she and Scott walked away.  
  
"Two more times and you owe me a coke." Pietro crowed as the Brotherhood walked over to Lance.  
  
"I know." Mike said.  
  
"You know what guys." Lance said as he turned around. "I've been thinking."  
  
"That is never a good sign." Toad quipped.  
  
"I know. But still, just because those goody two shoes don't want to show the world that they're mutants, doesn't mean that we have to hide it." Lance said with a smile.  
  
"So basically, we're going to crash their little party for good." Betsy said as she pondered it. "When do we start?" She asked as the Brotherhood all smiled.  
  
"I think tonight at the soccer game would be a good idea." Lance said as he hopped into the jeep and the Brotherhood took off.  
  
********************  
  
The Soccer Game  
  
"Shefakesleft,shefakesright! Shesgoingtothehole! ITSGOOD!!! What a shot ladies and gentlemen!!!" The Soccer announcer screamed as he gave a play by play. "Star forward Jean Grey scores another goal! In all my years of…Hey, what the…let go of that mike… UMPH!!!"  
  
"Thank's yo!" Came Toad's voice over the intercom. Every one looked over as Pietro used his super speed to move the giant lights to shine on the top of the announcers box. Lance and the Brotherhood emerged on top, in full battle attire.   
  
"Give back that mike you lousy…AHHHHH!!!" Another announcer screamed as Betsy stabbed her Psionic blade into his head, knocking him out cold. Her uniform looked like a skintight one-piece bathing suit that was a deep blue. She had a purple piece of material wrapped around the center of it, like a belt. She had on knee boots that were skintight and a pair of purple bands around each of her thighs. Her left wrist had deep blue material wrapped around it in bands and she had a deep blue cut off glove on her right hand that extended to her elbow. She gave a quick smile toward the crowd before she walked back over to where Mike was standing with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. His deep blue trench-coat vest was blowing in the wind.  
  
"Hey everybody." Lance began. "My name is Lance Alvers…and I'm a mutant!" Lance said with pride. "You see, being a mutant means that I have these cool powers that make me different than others. Myself, Quicksilver, Blob, Psylocke, Omega and Toad all have these special abilities that make us better than all of you. They call me Avalanche, well because I can do this." Lance said as he rolled his eyes into the back of his head. "I always though this game would be better if the goal posts were further apart!" Lance screamed as he tore the field to shred's using his seismic powers. Jean used her telekinesis to keep people from falling into the holes. "And were not the only mutants here in Bayville either." Lance said. "Your star forward, Jean Grey, happens to be one. So is Scott Summers. And so are all of their friends at the Xavier Institute. In fact, that place is like a giant boarding house for mutants." Lance said as everyone stared in shock at the X-Men. "So basically, were just here to have some fun, cause some chaos, and kick some but. Oh and we think that that school mascot sucks. Omega, take care of it." Lance said as Mike smiled. He then ran and jumped off the four-story stand and landed on the ground, creating a hole in it. Mike then walked up the ramp toward the schools new mascot, a flaming eagle.   
  
"Watch and learn boy's and girls." Mike said as he grabbed the flaming eagle and tore it off its stand and sent in flying into the field. Fires began everywhere as the eagle soared in the air, spreading fire all over the place.  
  
"Nice demonstration." Lance said. Suddenly an optic blast tore over his head. "Well look's like the geeks are here to play." Lance stated as he and the Brotherhood jumped down and began fighting with the X-Men. "So Summers, you wanna go no powers on this one?" Lance asked simply.  
  
"I wouldn't want it any other way." Cyclops said as he threw a punch at Lance. Lance returned the punch and they began swapping blows.  
--------------------  
  
"Stop raght there." Rogue said as she cornered Omega.  
  
"What are you going to do, hit me with your Barbie?' Mike taunted as he charged at Rogue. Rogue removed her glove and pressed her hand onto Mike's arm. She started draining him but Mike's healing factor kept up with the absorption. "Whoa." Mike muttered as he staggered back from Rogue and shook the cobwebs loose.  
  
"Your mine!" Rogue said as she rammed into Mike, sending him flying.  
  
"Ok, she's got my powers and my memories." Mike muttered to himself as Rogue growled and charged at him again. "This should be fun." Mike said as he back flipped away from the charging Rogue and the two began exchanging blows.  
--------------------  
  
"Your mine frog boy." Nightcrawler shouted as he jumped at Toad  
  
"DIE FUZZY!!!" Toad shouted as he and Kurt rolled around on the ground fighting.  
--------------------  
  
"Come on Daniel's you can do better than that." Pietro crowed as he created a hurricane that sucked Principle Kelly and Spyke into it. "Gottaaaaaaa!!" Pietro screamed as Jean stopped him dead in his tracks.  
  
"Cool off." Jean said as she threw him into the beverage table.  
  
"Hey red!" Psylocke shouted as she pounced on Jean and buried her Psionic knife into Jeans skull, creating a Psionic conduit between the two. They began a mental battle as Lance continued fighting with Cyclops. Meanwhile, Storm created a rainstorm to put out the fires while Kitty moved people out of harms way. Blob was thrown into the building by the hurricane winds. Kitty didn't notice a large chunk of the building was loose from the impact and it began to fall toward her.  
  
"KITTY!!!" Lance shouted as he pushed past Cyclops and ran over to Shadowcat. He pushed her out of the way just as the large hunk of brick fell on him, were she used to be.  
  
"NOOO!!! LANCE!!!" Kitty screamed as she ran over to his unconscious body and phased him from underneath the wreckage. The fighting began to stop as the rain poured down even harder.  
  
"Man, what a mess." Mike said as he walked over to Betsy, who was unconscious next to the unconscious Jean Grey. He picked her up gently and walked over to where Toad was unconscious as well. He slung Toad over his shoulder as Pietro and Blob meandered over to him.  
  
"Well, Lance blew it again." Pietro said as he looked around the wreckage. Meanwhile Xavier was using his powers to erase everyone's mind.  
  
"Don't be so sure." Blob said as he pointed to where Lance was being helped over by Kitty. They shared a smile as Kitty ran back to the X-Men.  
  
"Come on guys, let's go home." Lance said as he held his side and walked away with a smile, the Brotherhood in tow.  
  
"Hey Pietro, you owe me a coke." Mike said as the Brotherhood was in the distance. "Lance didn't blow it with Kitty."  
  
"Dang." Pietro cried.  
  
"I can't believe you guys bet on my love life." Lance muttered  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: A Romance in the Works: Just what happens to the Brotherhood during Power Surge? We all know that LAnce saved Kittys life, but what else happens?  
********************  
  
There you all go. Growing Pains the right way. And yes I did include the deleted scene that was removed due to 9-11. Please review and let me know what you thought.  
  
Later all,  
  
Descendent 


	6. A Romance in the Works

Brotherhood Evolution: A Romance in the Works  
  
I know, I know. The Brotherhood didn't really play any role in Power Surge, other than Lance saving Kitty's life, again. So I decide that I would have the 'Hood trying to get through to Lance while he's in one of his Kitty dazes. Hope you enjoy.  
  
P.s. A few people have told me that Mike is a little too indestructible. But he does have his weaknesses. They will all slowly be revealed, but for now I'll give you his major weakness. He can't understand women for the life of him. This makes it hard for him to pick up the signals a certain purple haired telepath is sending him. Hint. Hint.   
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"There's no more water." Toad muttered as he came down, his hair wet from the shower.  
  
"Great." Pietro replied sarcastically as he played poker with Fred and Mike.  
  
"At least he showered this week." Mike muttered as he stared at his cards.  
  
"Eh, what are you going to do?" Betsy replied as she got of the couch and stretched. She cast a glance over at Mike who was now visibly arguing with Pietro.  
  
"Blasphemer!" Mike shouted as he started strangling Pietro. "Drew Carey would kick Seinfield's ass three ways from Sunday!' Mike shouted as he continued strangling Pietro.  
  
"I don't know why…but I think I like that boy." Betsy thought as she turned around and walked into her room. Betsy slumped onto her bed. "What is going on Betsy girl? Mike's a brute, he's sarcastic, he's annoying, and he's a little gross." Betsy thought. "And he's also drop-dead gorgeous, and built like a brick wall. He's also kind, but a little too defensive…"  
  
"GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!!!" Betsy heard Mike shout as she heard Pietro scream. "HOLD STILL!!!"  
  
"And he is aggressive, I'll give him that." Betsy thought as she looked into the mirror as she heard a door slam. "I guess Lance is home." Betsy thought as she let her thoughts wander. Betsy didn't know whether it had been five minutes or an hour, but Mike opened her door, disrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Hey Bets, you in there?" Mike asked as he opened the door.  
  
"Mike. It is called knocking. Try it some time." Betsy scolded as Mike gave her a dumb look.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." Mike said, looking puzzled.  
  
"What's up?" Betsy sighed as she got off of her bed.  
  
"Something's up with Lance." Mike motioned, jerking his thumb backwards. "We can't snap him out this daze he's in. I figured since you're a telepath, you could probably tell what's up with him." Mike explained as Betsy closed her door and followed him downstairs. Lance was sitting in the chair, a glazed look in his eyes and a grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Wow. He is out of it." Betsy said as Pietro hit Lance's knees repeatedly with a ballpoint hammer and got no response. Pietro shrugged as Betsy walked over to Lance "Well, lets see what I can do about that." Betsy said as she created her Psionic knife and approached Lance. "Whoa." She said grabbing her head. She retracted her Psionic knife as she turned and faced the Brotherhood.  
  
"What?" Pietro asked as he put his hands on Betsy's shoulders.  
  
"Lance here saved valley girl's but today." Betsy said as she shook Pietro off.  
  
"That's why he's in his daze?" Toad asked as he dumped a bucket of water on Lance's head, and got no response.  
  
"Yep. He'll probably be like that for a while. In fact I'm going to call this little daze he gets in 'Kittyus Dazus'." Betsy said as she put on her purple coat. "I'm going for a walk. Mike you wanna come with?"  
  
"Na. I wanna see what we can do to mess with the rock man here." Mike said as Pietro grabbed him and hauled him into the kitchen. "Sup Speedy?" Mike asked as Pietro shut the door.  
  
"Are you insane? Betsy's got the hots for you man." Pietro said as he walked around Mike.   
  
"Really?" Mike asked as Pietro slapped the front of his face.  
  
"Trust me Mike, I'm the king of Romance. Betsy likes you."  
  
"Pietro, none of your relationships have lasted more than a week." Mike said as he shook his head.  
  
"They bore me." Pietro said simply. "But that's not the point, man. Trust me. Go with Betsy on this walk. She totally digs you. I mean, do you like her?"  
  
"I guess, I mean, I've never really had a successful romantic relationship before." Mike said simply.  
  
"Well it's about time you had one." Pietro said as he pushed Mike out the door.   
  
"Um, Bets, I guess I will go with you after all." Mike said as he pulled on his trench coat. He cast a sideways glance at Pietro as he left.   
  
~ Thank's alot Petey. ~ Betsy said telepathically to Pietro.  
  
"I wonder if those two like each other?" Toad mused.  
  
"Of course they do." Pietro said as he got an evil glint in his eye. "But right now, we get to have fun with Lance." Pietro smirked.  
  
"I'll get the shaving cream." Toad said as he hopped upstairs.   
  
"I'll get the makeup." Freddy said as he walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Time. For. A. Make. Over!!!" Pietro said like a gay man as he snapped his fingers after each word. (I sincerely hope I did not offended any gay viewers with this remark)  
  
********************  
  
The Park  
  
"Mike I have to ask you something." Betsy said as she walked next to Mike Nagrite, taking in the sights.  
  
"Shoot Bets." Mike said as he stopped and faced the Asian beauty.  
  
"Do you like me?" Betsy asked bluntly.  
  
"Whoa." Mike said as he took a few steps back. "Where did that come from?" Mike asked as he stared at Betsy. "Damn, Pietro was right." Mike thought.  
  
"Do you like me?' Betsy asked again.  
  
"Well yea, I mean as a friend and teammate." Mike said.  
  
"Just as a friend?" Betsy asked as she arced her eyebrow seductively.  
  
"Um… Hey look, a duck!" Mike said as he tried changing the subject.  
  
"Nice try Mister Nagrite, but I'm not that foolish." Betsy said as she got closer to him and planted a kiss full on his lips. "Think about that, next time I ask you if you like me." Betsy said as she walked away seductively.  
  
"Does this mean Betsy like's me?" Mike asked no one in particular as he scratched his eyebrow. He watched Psylocke walk away.   
  
"Yes you moron!" Betsy called out from down the road.  
  
"Telepaths, can't live with'em, and can't live without'em." Mike said with a smirk as he touched his lips. "Hey Bets! Wait up!" Mike called as he chased after Betsy.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"We're home!" Mike called out as he and Betsy walked in the door.  
  
"Wazzap!' Toad asked as he slouched on the couch, watching "Maury".  
  
"Nothing much." Betsy said as she and Mike shared a smile as she went upstairs.  
  
"So are you two an item yet?" Fred asked as he ate a sandwich.  
  
"I honestly don't know." Mike said as with a smile as he slumped down in a chair and watched the TV. "I can't read any signals she sending, but I think she likes me." Mike said simply.  
  
"Told you." Pietro muttered as he ate a few pretzels.  
  
"Yea." Mike said simply. "By the by, how's lover boy?"  
  
"Take a look." Pietro said proudly as he pointed at Lance. Lance had the same stupid grin on, except he was now wearing a clown costume with a shaving cream toupee, and makeup. He still had the same glazed over look in his eye as well.  
  
"Damn that girl got to him." Mike muttered.  
  
"Oh, yea." Fred said with a smile as he ate his sandwich. "Hey he's starting to move." Freddy pointed out as Lance got up and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"This is not going to be good." Pietro muttered as Mike dove under the couch and Toad jumped into the closet.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Lance screamed as the house began to shake. Blob ran into the kitchen faster than Pietro could as Lance stormed out and saw him. "PIETRO!!!" Lance screamed as he began chasing Quicksilver around the house. Betsy came down when she heard the screaming and saw Lance chasing Pietro around. Mike walked over to her as Lance chased Pietro and tried beating him.  
  
"Freddy wanted to know if we're an item." Mike said as he looked at her. Pietro was screaming in the background.  
  
"I don't know. Are we?" Betsy asked as she arched her eyebrow.   
  
"I like you. Do you like me?" Mike asked simply as he watched Lance tackle Pietro to the ground.  
  
"Yea. I can't believe it took you this long to realize I like you." Betsy said simply.   
  
"Hey. Relationships aren't really my foray. I'm still new to the whole relationship thing." Mike said as Lance began punching Pietro.  
  
"So does this officially makes us an item?' Betsy asked. "I mean I'm new to this as well."  
  
"Yea. I guess we are." Mike said with a smile as Betsy leaned her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Good." Betsy said contently.  
  
"Yea." Mike said as they watched Pietro getting beaten. "Lance, put him down." Mike said.   
  
(Crash) "Well, he put him down." Betsy winced.  
  
"I can't feel my legs…" Pietro moaned as Lance walked back upstairs to change. "Oh wait, there they are."  
  
"Hey." Toad said as hopped over. "I just remembered that Duncan's having a party tonight."   
  
"So." Blob said as he munched on a burger. (Don't ask where it came from folks, I don't even know.)  
  
"You guy's wanna crash it?" Toad asked simply as he changed the channel.  
  
"Na. It's not like anything good will happen there." Lance said as he came downstairs, changed.  
  
"Yea. Like maybe Jean will go nuts and send Shades over the balcony into the pool." Betsy said with a laugh as she slumped into the chair.  
  
"That'll happen." Lance said as he slumped down in the couch next to Toad. "What's on next?"   
  
"Simpsons." Toad answered.  
  
"Nice." Freddy said slyly as he grabbed some popcorn from the kitchen.  
  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Bada-Bing Bada-Boom. Tabitha joins the Brotherhood. God help us all.  
********************  
  
Well, It looks like Betsy and Omega are an item now. Let's hope Mike's lack of relationship experience doesn't blow it. Join us next time when Tabitha joins the Brotherhood. And let me now what you think with reviews folks.   
  
Peace to the people,  
  
Descendent 


	7. BadaBing BadaBoom

Brotherhood Evolution: Bada Bing, Bada Boom  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the ideas behind this saga and the character of Michael Nagrite.  
  
I'm honestly surprised. The pairing of Psylocke and Omega has gone over better than I thought it would. Guess you folks really like the couple. Hmmmm…  
  
********************  
  
Bayville High  
  
"It ain't right, yo!" Toad pouted as he watched the New Mutants get their lunches. "How come the X-geeks get all the new people?"  
  
"Um, Little Buddy." Mike said as he drew Toad's attention to the longhaired senior. "I'm a new recruit." Mike said simply.  
  
"So am I." Betsy said as she eyed the mystery meat carefully.  
  
"That's beside the point, yo! We seriously need to increase our numbers, yo!" Toad ranted.  
  
"Great he's in one of his moods." Pietro muttered as Toad continued to complain about the X-Men.  
  
"He'll sleep good tonight." Mike said jokingly as Toad began to storm around fuming.  
  
"By the by, where's Lance?" Freddy asked. Or more correctly; Freddy's voice asked from behind a pile of food.  
  
"I saw him ogling Pryde earlier." Betsy said as she watched her fork dissolve in the stewed carrots the school was serving. "I'm full." Betsy said as she pushed her plate away. To the Brotherhoods horror, the food then jumped off the plate and ran away.  
  
"Not again." The janitor muttered as he pulled out a gun. "God damn food." The janitor said as he ran in the direction of the fleeing lunchmeat, while loading his gun.  
  
"Ok. Did anyone here just see that?' Mike asked as he stared blankly at the fleeing form of the janitor.  
  
"Nope." Betsy said.  
  
"No." Fred said.  
  
"Nada." Pietro muttered.  
  
"No habla englase`" Toad said.  
  
"Good." Mike said as he went back to his bottle of water.  
  
********************  
  
The outside hallway  
  
"Man, they raised the price of soda again." Lance thought as he looked at the vending machine. "This would really tick me off, provided I actually paid for it." Lance smirked as he used his powers to shake the vending machine, freeing a coke from it. "Five finger discount, the Mutant way.  
  
"Way cool." Lance heard a voice. He turned around to see a blond walk up to him. "But I like my way better." Tabitha Smith said as she created an energy bomb and blew the machine up, sending change and soda's every where.  
  
"Nice." Lance said as he picked up another soda. "You know, you would really fit in at the Brotherhood house." Lance said as he watched Tabitha pick up a soda.  
  
"Na, I already got a place to crash." Tabitha flirted as she walked away. "Toddles."  
  
"Eh." Lance muttered as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked into the cafeteria.  
  
"Sup Lance." Mike asked as he continued stuffing his face.  
  
"Hey guys." Lance said as he sat down. "What's up with Toad?" Lance asked, pointing to Todd, who was now at a podium, giving a speech to the Brotherhood about why it wasn't fair the X-Men got the new guys.  
  
"He's in one of his moods." Pietro said as he munched on a salad.  
  
"Ah." Lance said simply. "Have you guys seen the new X-Geeks?" Lance asked as he sipped his soda.  
  
"Why do you think Toad's in his ranting mood." Freddy muttered.  
  
"Oh. The blond female seems pretty cool, defiantly 'hood material." Lance said as he finished his soda. "Hey you guys wanna blow off school early?"  
  
"Let me guess, you chemistry class with Kitty rotated out of the schedule today?" Betsy asked devilishly.  
  
"I will nether conform nor deny that accusation." Lance said simply.  
  
"It did." The entire Brotherhood responded to each other as they got up and left school.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Toad screamed as he went flying down the stairs.  
  
"Not again!" Betsy muttered as Mike caught Todd from going into the wall.  
  
"Little Buddy, when are you going to learn? Mystique's door will not open." Mike scolded Toad as he put him down. " Thought you would have learned that this morning when Freddy stopped you from going through the wall."  
  
"Or yesterday." Betsy added.  
  
"Or the day before." Lance said as he lounged on the sofa.  
  
"Or the week before that." Fred added.  
  
"Look yo, the bills need to get paid. And I'll bet my warty behind that Mystique's got some cash stored up in her room, yo." Todd said as he shook the cobwebs loose.  
  
"Todd, Mike and Freddy both have super strength. Their combined efforts weren't enough to get the door open. That door will not open." Betsy said as she continued reading her book. "I mean come on, I had to move into Rogues old room. And you do not want to know the things I saw while cleaning it out." Betsy said as she shuddered.  
  
"Eureka!" Pietro shouted from the kitchen.  
  
"Guess he finally figured out how to get Toad's slime stains out of his shirt." Lance muttered as he went back to watching the toob.  
  
"Hey guys!" Pietro shouted as he sped into the room. "There's another school fair tonight, to raise money for the destruction that the 'eagle' caused to the soccer field." Pietro said.  
  
"So." Lance said as he flipped the channel.  
  
"I say we crash it and have some fun." Pietro said simply, getting an evil smile.  
  
"I don't know…" Lance said skeptically.  
  
"Kitty will probably be there." Pietro replied.  
  
"Let's go people!!!" Lance shouted as he ran to his jeep.  
  
"Great job Petey now we'll have to listen to the 'I love Kitty' song." Fred said sullenly.  
  
"Not if we ride with Mike." Pietro said. "Right buddy? Mike?" Pietro asked as he looked around.  
  
"See you guys there." Mike called as he Betsy took of in his car.  
  
"You were saying?" Toad said as he and Blob advanced on Pietro.  
  
"Um, I love Kitty?" Pietro asked nervously as Toad and Fred grabbed him and carried him to Lance's jeep.  
  
"If we have to listen to it, so do you." Blob said as he sat Pietro in the jeep, Toad taking the passengers side seat.  
  
"I love Kitty…" Lance sang as the jeep drove to the fair.  
  
"I hate my life." Pietro muttered.  
  
********************  
  
The Bayville County Fair  
  
"I LOVE my life." Pietro crowed as he won another giant stuffed animal. Mike was already carrying four of them.  
  
"Pietro, I swear to god, if you win one more of these things, I will brutally murder you with a hatchet." Mike muttered from underneath the pile of stuffed animals. Betsy stiffed a giggle at her boyfriend's plight. She stopped when she saw Nightcrawler teleport with a blond girl behind Freddy, who was eating a chilidog.  
  
"Not a smart idea." Betsy thought as she read Kurt's mind and realized what the blond girl was going to do. She created a small sphere of energy and dropped into onto Blob's Hotdog. It soon blew up, spattering Toad and Blob in chili.  
  
"Uh, oh. I'm outta here." Pietro muttered as he took off, seeing the deranged look Blob got in his eyes as he held his imploded hotdog.  
  
"Hey that's the girl from before." Lance said as Tabitha and Kurt disappeared.  
  
"Her name's Tabitha." Betsy said as she walked over, Mike tossing the stuffed animals away.  
  
"So what do we do?" Toad asked as he wiped himself off.  
  
"WE CLAIM VENGEANCE FOR THE FALLEN ALLY KNOWN AS THE CHILIDOG!!!" Fred screamed, shaking the ground with his voice of rage. The Brotherhood all looked at him strangely.  
  
"I SAID WE CLAIM VENGEANCE!!!" Fred screamed.  
  
"Vengeance it is." Lance said running off to suit up.  
  
"It always tastes sweet." Mike added as the Brotherhood went to suit up.  
  
"Oh yea." Toad crowed.  
  
"ONWARD TO VICTORY!!!" Fred shouted as he charged ahead.  
  
********************  
  
The Broken Down Gym Building  
  
"Their coming." Betsy said as she held her fingers to her forehead. "Tabitha and her dad have about four thousand dollars in stolen cash, and the X-Men are hot on their heel's."  
  
"Who are we dealing with?" Lance asked as he tightened his glove.  
  
"Shades, Grey, Bone-Boy, Fuzzy, and Skunky."   
  
"Kitty's not there?" Lance asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope, she's free." Betsy said as she lowered her fingers and formed her Psionic blade.  
  
"Well then, lets make them feel welcome." Mike said as he jumped down from the rafter he was positioned on. Just then Tabitha and her dad ran inside the building.   
  
"I got the cash!" Toad shouted as he used his tongue to grab the bag that held the stolen money.  
  
"What the…" Tabitha's father muttered as Toad hopped away. "Tabby, get the money." He ordered as Tabitha began throwing time bomb's at the brotherhood.  
  
"Boom-Boom, stop!" Cyclops shouted as the X-men ran inside the building.  
  
"Oh, cram it Shades." Mike said as he laid Cyclops out with one well-timed punch. "Let the girl have some fun." Mike scolded as Cyclops fell to the ground, out cold.  
  
"Eat dirt X-Geek's!" Lance shouted as he sent tremors toward the x-Men, scattering them.  
  
"I got the bag!" Jean shouted as she used her telekinesis to get the bag from Toad.  
  
"Thanks Tabitha muttered as she grabbed the bag of Money from Jean and followed her father up the stairs.  
  
"Get her." Lance shouted as the Brotherhood followed them. The X-men followed, minus Scott and Jean, who was 'tending' to their fallen leader.  
  
********************  
  
The rooftop  
  
"Give ve the money Tabitha!" Kurt said as he grabbed the bag from Tabitha.  
  
"Give me that you freak!" Tabitha's father shouted as she leapt at Kurt, grabbing the bag from him. He miss timed his jump however and went sailing into a weak spot on the rooftop, which caved in. "Ah." He shouted as he grabbed the ledge, preventing him for falling.  
  
"Daddy, take my hand!" Tabitha shouted as she held her hand out, trying to save him.  
  
"Just cover me Tabby, and keep those other freaks off of me." Tabitha's father muttered as he reached for the bag. He then slipped and fell.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!" Tabitha screamed.  
  
"I'm on it." Mike shouted as he jumped down the hole and sent his tendricals out. One latched onto Tabitha's father, the other to the rafter. Mike the reeled them both in and threw Tabitha's father up onto the roof.   
  
"Let's get out of here." Lance said as he saw the X-men regrouping. Fred grabbed the cash and the Brotherhood took off, leaving a dumbfounded Tabitha and X-Men as police sirens began to blare.  
  
"We better get out of here." Cyclops said as he and Jean evacuated the X-Men. Meanwhile the police caught Tabitha and her father, trying to run away.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Well, we lost to the X-Men, again." Lance muttered as he walked downstairs, changed out of his uniform.  
  
"Hey at least we walked away with a few thou." Toad said as Pietro counted the cash.  
  
"Four thousand, three hundred, and twenty seven dollars." Pietro said as he put the last bunch of cash on the table.  
  
"That should pay the bills for the next few months and provide some decent food." Mike said as he lounged on the couch, Betsy sitting on his legs reading a book.  
  
"So in reality, it's not a total loss." Betsy said.  
  
"Speak for yourself, I'll be lucky if Kitty bothers talking to me again." Lance said as he hung his head and sipped at a bottle of water.  
  
"We got company." Betsy said as her powers picked up on someone approaching the door.  
  
"I got it." Lance said as the doorbell ring. He walked over and opened the door.  
  
"Hey Rocky." Tabitha said as she walked into the house. "You said this would be a cool place to live, so I decided what the hey, I'll become a Brotherhood girl." Tabitha said as she swiped Lances water and drank it all. The rest of the Brotherhood emerged from the living room and saw Tabitha. "Hey all, I'm your new roommate." Tabitha shouted as she walked up the stairs. "Hey, this door's locked!" Tabitha shouted from upstairs. "Oh well." Tabitha muttered as an explosion rocked the house.  
  
"No way…" Mike muttered as the Brotherhood ran upstairs to see the door to Mystique's room open. And it was expansive. "Whoa." Mike muttered as Tabitha closed the door.  
  
"Can't a girl get a little privacy?" Tabitha asked from behind the door, leaving the Brotherhood dumbfounded.  
  
"I've created a monster." Lance said in shock as the Brotherhood walked downstairs.  
  
"I got the strange feeling that life is going to get SO much more interesting." Betsy muttered as she looked around at the Brotherhood. They all nodded in agreement.  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Pet Peeve Blues. See what happens whe Toad and Blob decide the Brotherhood needs a mascot.  
********************  
  
There you go folks. Please review and Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	8. Pet Peeve Blues

Brotherhood Evolution: Pet Peeve Blues  
  
Summary: The Brotherhood gets a mascot. Just a short little thing that I thought up of on the spur of the moment. Hope you all enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the idea behind this saga and the character of Michael Nagrite.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Um, Toad?" Lance asked as he watched Toad, Tabby, and Freddy play with a small ball of fur.  
  
"Yea, yo?" Toad responded as he tickled the little ball. It squealed with delight as the frog boy tickled it.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?' Lance asked as he walked over to the ball of fluff. Mike walked into the room, saw the three of them playing with what looked like a moving ball of lint, turned around and left.  
  
"It's our new mascot." Tabitha said as she picked it up. "We've named him Boris."   
  
"Boris?" Lance asked skeptically.  
  
"Boris." Toad answered.  
  
"O.K." Lance muttered. "But what is he?" Lance asked as the fuzzy thing licked Tabitha's face.  
  
"We don't know." Freddy said as he tickled it. We found it inside one of the walls." Freddy muttered.  
  
"I don't know why I bother." Lance muttered as he walked away. "I wonder what Kitty's up to..." Lance said as he walked up to his room.  
  
"Lets cut his hair." Tabitha crowed as the three Brotherhood members ran into the Bathroom and cut away all the extra fur that covered Boris.   
  
"Wow. He's a..." Toad began.  
--------------------  
  
"RAT!!!" Betsy shouted as she leapt onto the chair and screamed bloody murder.  
  
"What's up Bets?" Mike shouted as he ran into her bedroom.  
  
"THERE"S A BLOODY LITTLE MONSTER RIGHT THERE YOU TWIT!!!" Betsy shouted as she pointed to Boris, who looked at her curiously.  
  
"Oh, I see you've met Boris." Mike said as he walked over and picked Betsy off of the chair and placed her in his arms. "Come on Bets. TOAD!!! I found Boris!" Mike shouted as he carried Betsy out of her room as Toad, Tabitha, and Blob ran into it.  
  
"Boris you little devil you." Toad crowed as he picked up the small black and white rat. "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
"KILL IT!!!" Betsy shouted from Mike's arms, making Omega wince.  
  
"Bet's. I'm right here…" Mike muttered as he cleaned his ear out with his pinky, while putting his girlfriend down.  
  
"Sorry." Betsy said sheepishly as Toad and Blob ran away with Boris. "Why do they have a pet rat named Boris?" Betsy asked as she looked at her boyfriend.  
  
"I honestly gave up trying to figure that out. You know how the three of them are." Mike said as he walked into his room.   
  
"Hmmm…" Betsy thought as she looked around and got a devilish smile as she ran into Mike's room after him and closed the door. Her giggling could then be heard a few moments later as Lance walked by and downstairs.  
  
"Hey guy's." Lance said as he slumped into the chair and flicked on the TV, ignoring the fact that the rest of the Brotherhood was playing with Boris. Pietro had even made some little outfits for Boris to where.  
  
"He looks so adorable…" Tabitha cooed as she held the small rodent, who was now dressed lik Napoleon. It squeaked with joy as Tabitha tickled it.  
  
"A rat as a pet and mascot." Lance muttered as he watched them.  
  
"Hey, did you expect a penguin." Toad asked honestly as he then got a smile, showing off his yellow teeth.  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: The Beast of Bayville. How does the Brotheerhood react to the transformation of McCoy? They turn it into a lucritive side-project of course.  
********************  
  
Well just a short little thin that I thought of to tide yo over until I could get started on my miniseries, The Crimson Dawn. Until next time true believers.  
  
Peace  
  
Descendent 


	9. Beast of Bayville

Brotherhood Evolution: The Beast of Bayville  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the storyline and the Character of Michael Nagrite. Hell, even some of the jokes aren't mine.  
  
Summary: The Brotherhood makes a few lucrative side-projects and drive Kelly insane after Mr. McCoy transforms. Just a short little thing before I began Crimson Dawn.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville High  
  
"Get your Beast of Bayville T-shirts here!" Pietro shouted as he sat at a stand selling T-shirts that said: "I survive the Beast of Bayville and all I got was a crummy T-Shirt." And his business was booming.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS?" Kelly shouted as he approached Pietro.  
  
"A T-shirt booth. Duh." Pietro said as though he was speaking to a small child.  
  
"I can see that!" Kelly shouted. "And I want it gone!"   
  
"Sorry Kelly, but technically I'm twenty feet away from the school, thus you can't touch me." Pietro said matter-of-factly. "NEXT!" Pietro called as another senior bought a T-Shirt. "Besides Kelly, this isn't half as bad as what Toad and Mike are selling." Pietro said as he pointed to another booth were there was an equally long line. There were also a few teachers in this line.  
  
"Get your Beastly Brownies here, yo!' Todd called out as Mike handed a brownie to a fellow classmate as Blob sat in the background, a dazed expression on his face as he giggled for no reason.  
  
"Have you at anytime, had any association with the Bayville police department or any of its affiliates." Mike asked a student, who looked like the basterd son of Cheech and Chong. The student shook his head 'no' as Mike handed the student a brownie. "Here's your brownie. You got about thirty minutes to get somewhere safe, my man." Mike said with a smile as the student walked away nodding his head.  
  
"Help me..." Kelly muttered as he saw Tabitha and Betsy selling little stuffed Beast plush toys in another booth. He walked back into school, only to see about half of the student body with those ridiculous T-shirts on. And about half of the teacher in the same state as the Blob was. "I hate my life so much." Kelly said as he pulled out a flask and took a quick nip from it. He then walked back to his office and sat down, just as a trashcan went flying through the window on fire. Kelly put the fire out and looked out the window. He saw Lance and Pietro with a huge catapult, loaded with flaming trashcans.  
  
"Sorry!" Lance called out as he and Pietro moved the catapult in a different angle. "BAN US FROM THE MINI GOLF RANGE, WILL YOU!!!" Lance shouted as Pietro released another flaming Trashcan, this time at the miniature golf course.   
  
"TAKE THAT!!!" Pietro cackled as he sent trashcan after trashcan toward the mini golf hut. Soon a large white flag rose above the castle hole. Lance and Pietro continued their onslaught as Kelly just walked into the hallway and began banging his head on the lockers.  
  
********************  
  
"I can't believe you bought one of those T-shirts. " Jean huffed at Kurt, who was wearing one of the Brotherhood's T-Shirts.  
  
Hey, I think it suits." Kurt said defensively. "After all Mr. McCoy did almost kill me last night."  
  
"Man, I can't believe you bought into the Brotherhood's bunk." Scott said as Evan began to giggle nonstop. Soon he fell onto the floor with uncontrollable laughter. "Um, what's up with Evan?" Scott asked as Evan rolled on the floor laughing.  
  
"He bought one of the Brotherhood's Brownies." Kurt said as he watched his friend laugh. "Told him not to, but he said he was use to it."  
  
"I can't believe you two. Like, shame on you both." Kitty scolded.  
  
"Us. Who bought the little stuffed Beast?" Kurt asked Kitty as he grabbed the plush Beast from her hands.  
  
"Like, it was a gift from Lance, thank you." Kitty said as she grabbed it back and hugged it to her chest.  
  
"Oh brother." Jean muttered as she started banging her head on the table.  
  
********************  
  
"Well at least the Brotherhood's stopped selling T-Shirts." Principle Kelly said as he walked through the halls. He then came upon Pietro and Mike. They were both wearing safari outfits and Leading a bunch of student to the Lab where Beast had transformed.  
  
"And this ladies and Gentlemen, is where the transformation took place." Pietro said.  
  
"Little un's and ladies are strictly forbidden, for the fear may kill them dead." Mike said in an old British accent as he opened the door. Toad was tied to the table, and Blob was dressed like Beast, pretending to eat Toad as Todd screamed. The people in the group screamed as Mike slammed the door shut and rushed them away.  
  
"Thank you for taking Brotherhood Tours." Pietro said as he gave a light bow. "Next week we will explore the men's room where the Blue Demon is rumored to hide." Pietro said as the student all gasped.   
  
"Now tell you friends." Mike said as the students walked away. He and Pietro slapped hands as Kelly walked back into his office.  
  
"Dorothy." Kelly said into his buzzer on his desk. "Hold my calls for the rest of the day." Kelly said as he pulled out a bottle of Vodka and began pouring himself shots. "I so hate my life." Kelly muttered as he began pounding them down.  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: The Crimson Dawn, Part I: Fallen Love. See what happens when Xavier asks for Psylocke's help. But will Betsy's attitude lead to her demise?  
********************  
  
Until next time true believers.  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	10. The Crimson Dawn, Part I: Fallen Love

Brotherhood Evolution: The Crimson Dawn, Part I: Fallen Love  
  
Summary: This is basically the Comic story were Psylocke gets her Mystical powers, like melding in and out of the shadows. This chapter will have some violence in it, so be forewarned.   
  
Disclaimer: I own only Michael Nagrite and the storyline behind this fic.  
  
********************  
  
The Xavier Institute for the Gifted Young  
  
  
"I don't believe this." Logan muttered as he stared at the scene before him. He was in the Danger room with Beast and Professor Xavier.  
  
"Believe it Logan." Sabertooth snarled. He was manacled and restrained in a cage.  
  
"I'm going to pop you like a zit." Logan said as he popped his claws.  
  
"Logan stop!" Xavier ordered. "Sabertooth is here for our help."  
  
"Yea, buddy." Sabertooth sneered. "I can't control my bloodlust anymore and I need the 'glow' to help keep me in control o' the beast." Sabertooth explained.  
  
"The 'Glow'?" Logan asked skeptically.  
  
"The Psionic energy released during telepathic conduct." Beast explained. "It's been known to pacify people."  
  
"Magneto had a telepath that used to give it to me, but she met with an unfortunate demise." Sabertooth explained. "So I left Mags and came here for help. I figured you guys being the goody-two shoes that you were wouldn't turn me away."  
  
"I'm going to keep my eye on you Bub. You so much as harm a hair on one of these kids and I'll gut you like a trout." Logan snarled as he walked out of the Danger room. Beast and Xavier followed him.  
  
"Logan, everyone deserves a second chance." Xavier said, trying to calm his friend.  
  
"Not him!" Logan screamed.  
  
"What about you? When I first found you, you were no better." Xavier said sternly.   
  
"Yea, but I had control and didn't like hurting people." Logan said. "I don't trust him Charles. And I ain't going to live here as long as he's here. But I'll be watching..." Logan said as he took off.  
  
"Should we stop him?' Beast asked.  
  
"No. Let Logan cool off. We can keep Sabertooth under control as long as he stays in the Danger room." Xavier said as he wheeled himself into the control room.  
  
"So how are we going to give Sabertooth the 'Glow" that he says he needs? I mean you and Jean can't probe him psionically because of his healing factor." Beast said as he pushed a few buttons, locking Sabertooth in a maximum-security cell.  
  
"We need someone who can create a Psionic conduit between them." Xavier explained. "Using that therapy we can hopefully cure Sabertooth of his homicidal rages."  
  
"But who can create that kind of conduit that can pass through his defenses?" Beast asked as he turned and face Xavier.  
  
"It's simple actually, I just hope she will go along with the plan." Xavier said as he pondered the situation he was in.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Hey Bets." Mike said as he walked into the kitchen were his girlfriend Betsy Braddock was making a sandwich.   
  
"Hey love." Betsy said as she pecked his cheek. "Whatcha up to?" Betsy asked as Mike opened up the fridge and got a bottle of water.  
  
"Nothing much. Just watching Springer with Lance." Mike said as he chugged the water. "Toad and Pietro are busy trying to get Freddy to eat a piece of pizza that is an unusual green color and growled at us. And Tabitha is…I don't know where Tabitha is actually." Mike said as he wrapped Betsy in a hug.  
  
"Good luck with figuring that out." Betsy said as she leaned into the hug.  
  
"Am I interuppting something here?" They turned to see Lance leaning against the door with a grin on his face.  
  
"Hey, we don't bug you when you're on a date with Kitty." Mike said defensively.  
  
"Yea. That's because I make sure you guys don't know where we go on our dates." Lance said as he grabbed a bottle of water and headed into the pallor.  
  
"Arrogant as of late, isn't he?" Betsy asked as she got out of the hug and finished her sandwich.  
  
"To much time with Pietro I guess." Mike said as the doorbell rang.  
  
"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT CUEBALL!?!" They heard Lance scream. Mike bolted toward the door with Betsy in tow. When he got there he saw Xavier and Storm standing in front of Lance and Pietro.  
  
"I merely wish to talk with you." Xavier said calmly. "May I come in?"  
--------------------  
  
"Let me get this strait." Mike said sternly. "You want my girlfriend to go into a room with a homicidal madman, and try to help him." Mike said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. Betsy is the only one capable of administering the needed treatments to Sabertooth in order to help heal him of his rage." Beast explained.  
  
"Absolutely not." Lance said. "Magneto abandoned us, and now you want our help in healing one of his henchmen? I don't think so." Lance said.  
  
"You must understand, it would be under the strictest of circumstances. No harm will come to Betsy." Xavier said.  
  
"I'll do it." Betsy said simply.  
  
"WHAT!" Mike screamed. "You can't be serious Bets."  
  
"I can make my own decisions thank you." Betsy said. "And besides, I want to see if I'm up to the challenge." Elisabeth Braddock said simply.  
  
"Can we talk in private for a moment Bets?" Mike asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Sure thing love." Betsy said as she followed him.  
  
"I got five that says Mike wins the argument." Toad said.  
  
"I'll take that bet." Beast said. "He is totally whipped."  
  
"HENRY!" Xavier scolded. "I cannot believe you would partake in such a childish practice." Xavier said sternly. "Besides, I got twenty that says Betsy wins the argument."   
  
"You're on!" Pietro crowed as the watched the door to the kitchen.  
--------------------  
  
"Elisabeth, you can't be serious." Mike said in disbelief.   
  
"Michael, I can hold my own, I don't need you looking out for me here. Besides I think this is a good opportunity to see the extent of my Psionic powers." Betsy said simply.  
  
"I don't want to risk you getting hurt." Mike said sullenly. "I lost one girlfriend, I'm not going to lose you."  
  
"Look Mike, I think it's sweet that you like playing the white knight and are always looking out for me, but I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Betsy said as she hugged Mike.   
  
"I know that." Mike said as he hugged her back. "I just don't like it."  
  
"Look, if it bothers you that much, you can be there during sessions. That way you can see that nothing will happen to me."  
  
"I still don't like it." Mike said as he stared into Betsy's eyes.  
  
"I know you don't, love. But this is something that I just feel like I have to do." Betsy said as she kissed him. "Trust me."   
  
"Fine." Mike caved. "But I'm going to be there and if it gets anywhere near out of hand, I'm stepping in and unloading on toothy." Mike said sternly.  
  
"I wouldn't expect anything else from my boyfriend." Betsy said as she hugged him tighter. "Everything will work out, I just know it will." Bets said as she walked out of the kitchen and into the pallor.  
  
"Dang I'm whipped." Mike muttered as he followed her. "Alright Chuck, but here's the deal I'm in the sessions at all time and Lance and Tabitha serve as backup." Mike said.   
  
"That and we get paid a service fee of six-hundred dollars a session." Betsy said with a smile. "Therapy doesn't come cheep."  
  
"Done." Xavier said as he wheeled himself out. "The first session is at 9:00 tomorrow morning." Xavier said as he left.  
  
"What just happened?" Tabitha asked.   
  
"I just won lost twenty bucks to Baldy." Pietro moaned.  
  
"That and we just got baldy to pay for our bills for awhile." Betsy said with a smile. "That and I get to see the extent of my powers and Lance here gets some time with his Kitty. It win freaking win." Betsy smiled. She didn't know how wrong she was.  
  
********************  
  
The Xavier Institute for the Gifted Young, three weeks later  
  
"Well I must say the sessions are getting better." Storm said as she watched Betsy and Sabertooth. Sabertooth's eyes were in the back of his head as Betsy had her Psionic knife, firmly implanted there.  
  
"Yes. His blood lust and adrenaline levels have all evened out remarkably." Xavier said as he studied the monitor.  
  
"That and his manners have improved." Beast said as he studied the same figures. "He's even made a friend in Tabitha."  
  
"Well, seeing that Mike beat him to a bloody pulp his first day here and Lance has been off with Kitty the entire time, I can see why. Tabitha's the only one who has treated him humanly." Storm said as Mike watched what was going on with a careful eye.  
  
"Alright Psylocke," Xavier said over the intercom, "That will be enough for today."  
  
"Good. I hate being in his head." Betsy said as she pulled her knife out.  
  
"Tabitha, you may escort Sabertooth to his room." Xavier said.  
  
"Well I still can't believe that Sabertooth can move around the mansion freely." Mike muttered as he watched Boom-Boom walk Sabertooth toward the Danger Room.   
  
"He still has restraints on, Omega." Xavier said.  
  
"Since when has that stopped him." Mike said as he held Betsy's hand.  
  
"So what was it like this time Betsy?" Lance asked as he and Kitty entered the room.  
  
"Jumbled. No real organized thoughts." Betsy said. She then froze and grabbed her head. "TABITHA!!!" Betsy screamed as she ran back into he danger room. The door sealed shut behind her.  
  
"Betsy!" Mike screamed as he rammed the door. It wouldn't budge. Meanwhile on the inside of the danger room Sabertooth backed Tabitha into a corner.  
  
"Thanks for removing my restraints Tabs." Sabertooth growled. "I've been waiting to strike at Logan, and the best way is to kill all of you little brats. But in order to do that, I needed to get inside, without having to worry about Chuck's mind control."  
  
"That's where I came in." Betsy said as she drew Sabertooth's attention to the Asian Ninja. "You used my Psionic blade to help build up your resistance to Psionic probes." Betsy hissed as she assumed a fighting stance. "But theres one thing you don't know Creed. I was trained by the elite group of ninja's known as the Hand. And I don't like being used. Now back away from the girl or I go medieval on you." Betsy said as Sabertooth licked his lips.  
  
"This is going to be fun." Sabertooth said as he charged at her. Betsy dodged the attack and buried her Psionic Blade into Sabertooth's head. Normally Sabertooth became immediately docile, but this time he just laughed. "Sorry babe, I never needed the "Glow". I've been playing you kiddo." Sabertooth smiled as he raised his claws over his head and brought them down on the purple haired youth.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Why the hell won't this open!" Mike shouted as his fists pounded away at the steel doors that sealed the danger room.  
  
"Sabertooth's shorted the circuitry!" Xavier shouted as he and Beast tried in vain to open the door electronically.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Came a blood-curtailing scream from inside. Followed by a loud explosion.  
  
"BETSY!!!" Mike Nagrite screamed as his adrenaline began to pump. He pooled all of his strength in one punch to send the door flying into the room. They all ran into the room. There was a huge hole in the wall and Sabertooth was nowhere to be found. Betsy was on the floor, a pool of blood around her, as she lay motionless in Tabitha's arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry…" Tabitha muttered as she held Betsy's unmoving form. Mike and the other's just looked on in shock.  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: The Crimson Dawn, Part II: The Hunt for Sabertooth. See what happens when the Brotherhood and the X-Men join forces to hunt down Sabertooth.  
********************  
  
That's all for now. This will be a four part series. Later.  
  
Descendent 


	11. The Crimson Dawn, Part II: The Hunt for ...

Brotherhood Evolution: The Crimson Dawn, Part II: The Hunt for Sabertooth  
  
Summary: The X-Men and Brotherhood hunt Sabertooth down as Betsy lies near death.  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the character of Michael Nagrite and the storyline behind this saga.  
  
********************  
  
The Bayville Woods  
  
"Slow down, yo!" Toad called out as Omega forged ahead in the dense underbrush. They were both in battle attire and were searching the forest. For the past three hours the X-Men and Brotherhood were searching fro the mutant known as Sabertooth.   
  
"You got anything Caliban?" Mike asked the thin white mutant in front of him. Thanks to Tabitha, the Brotherhood knew about the Morlocks, and the mutant bloodhound known as Caliban.  
  
"He…has been this…way…" Caliban said as he pointed in the direction that Sabertooth had fled through.  
  
"Are you sure?" Mike demanded as he caught up to the pale mutant.  
  
"Yesss." Caliban hissed as he trekked onward.  
  
"Avalanche, this is Toad." Todd spoke into the communicator that Xavier had outfitted the Brotherhood with. "Caliban's got Toothy's trail, we're in the north section of the woods and continuing in that direction.  
  
"Right, we're about half a click away from you guys." Lance's voice cracked.  
  
"Half a click? What are you, in Vietnam?" Toad said in a condescending tone.  
  
"Sorry, I'm just really into this." Lance said over the communicator. "We'll be there shortly."  
  
"Right, I'll contact the red Menace." Toad said.  
  
"TOAD!!! IF YOU CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME…" Jean's voice screamed over the communicator.  
  
"Guess she already knows where we are." Toad gulped as he moved forward to catch up with Caliban and Omega.  
  
********************  
  
"How is she?' Kitty asked as Xavier and Beast walked out of the med lab.   
  
"Her condition is critical and deteriorating." Xavier said simply as he hung his head. "There's nothing we can do."   
  
"How's Tabitha holding up?' Beast asked.  
  
"She's shaky, blaming herself for what happened, but Storm's calming her down." Kitty said, distracted. "So, like, Betsy's in a bad way?"  
  
"I think I can help out." They all turned to see Logan standing there. "But first I got to pay a visit to an old friend." Logan snarled as he walked away.  
  
"I hate when he's cryptic like that." Beast muttered to Xavier, who nodded solemnly in agreement  
  
********************  
  
The Bayville Woods  
  
"Hey Scott?' Jean asked as she Evan, Blob and Scott walked toward the northern section.  
  
"Yea Jean." Scott asked as he slowed down his pace to match hers, meanwhile Blob and Spyke forged ahead.  
  
"Are you worried that Sabertooth may hurt us the same way he hurt Betsy?" Jean asked.  
  
"Yes. Yes I am." Scott said as she took his hand and they walked through the woods.   
  
"Christ. Will those two ever hook up?" Blob asked Spyke as they walked.  
  
"We've got a pool going on the exact date they actually do. You want in?" Evan asked as he took out a little notebook.  
  
"Yea put the entire Brotherhood down for a hundred." Fred said as he handed the bills to Kurt.  
  
"Ok, what date?" Evan asked.  
  
"A year from today." Blob said simply as Evan wrote it down.  
  
********************  
  
"Anything yet Pietro?" Lance asked as he, Pietro, Rogue, and Nightcrawler moved throughout the woods, toward the north.  
  
"Nope." Pietro responded when he zoomed back. "There nothing out here." Pietro said. Just then his communicator buzzed to life.   
  
"YO, YOU GUY'S BETTER HAUL IT OVER HERE!!!" Toad shouted over the intercom. "We just ran into Toothy and Mike's taking it to him, but we defiantly need some help yo!" Toad shouted as Mike picked up Sabertooth and threw him at a tree. Sabertooth bounced off the tree and back into Omega, digging his claws deep into Mike's chest, breaking ribs and ripping his lungs open. "HURRY!!!" Toad shouted into the communicator as he threw it to the ground and tackled Sabertooth off of Mike. Mike's healing factor was already repairing the damage, but it would be a few days before he was back to full health.  
  
"I never did like you Froggy!' Sabertooth snarled as he lunged at Toad, but he was tackled to the ground by Blob as Cyclops fired a blast, sending Sabertooth even farther away. Jean then used her telekinesis to grab a tree and ram it into Creeds stomach as Evan helped Mike off of the ground. Mike's wounds were already closed, but he was still weak from the blood loss. He wouldn't be a factor in this fight.  
  
"Alright Sabertooth, the jig is up." Cyclops said as he stood over the fallen Creed.  
  
"The jig is up?" Toad asked Blob and Evan, who just shook their heads.  
  
"Yea, right." Sabertooth muttered as he tackled Cyclops to the ground. He was about to deliver the deathblow before he was knocked over by a seismic tremor.   
  
"Jeeze, Lance. You just saved Summers." Pietro muttered as he stared in shock.  
  
"Don't remind me. Besides, I had to. Kitty would kill me if I didn't." Lance said as he gritted his teeth. Pietro made a cracking whip sound as Lance sent more tremors toward Sabertooth, who dodged them as he ran away into the woods.   
  
"Let's move people." Scott ordered as Mike struggled to get up. Blob had to help him up. "You're not going anywhere Omega." Scott said.  
  
"Bite me Shades." Mike muttered as he held his side. "That SOB put MY girlfriend into the hospital. Therefore, I'm going to be the one who tan's his but three ways from Sunday, not you." Mike said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Fine. Blob, you and Toad help him out." Cyclops said.  
  
"Hold it Summers." Lance said as he got into Scott's face. "I'm in charge of the Brotherhood. Not you." Lance said. "Blob, you and Toad help Mike move." Lance said as he stormed forward. "Let's move Caliban. Caliban?" Lance asked as he looked around for the pale mutant.  
  
"He took off when the fighting started." Toad said as he and Blob helped Omega walk.  
  
"Great, we're walking blind here." Lance muttered. "Alright people, lets stick together and keep on guard." Lance ordered as he led the way through the forest. They covered close to half a mile before Sabertooth tackled Mike from behind.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" Mike screamed as Sabertooth's claws buried themselves into Omega's back, slitting his spleen and liver in two. Mike slumped to the ground, unconscious as Sabertooth bounced off of his descending form and into Toad, knocking him out.   
  
"TOAD!!!" Fred screamed as he grabbed Sabertooth and threw him towards Scott's Optic Blast. Sabertooth rolled in midair, avoiding the blast and with a swift kick, knocked Cyclops to the ground. Sabertooth smiled as the remaining members of the Brotherhood and X-Men faced him.   
  
"Who's next?" Sabertooth asked as he licked his lips. (Snickt)  
  
"How about me, Bub." Sabertooth looked down to see six metal claws coming out of his chest.   
  
"That's never a good sign." Creed muttered as he slumped to the ground, revealing Wolverine behind him.   
  
"Alright kids, lets go and leave this dirtbag to rot with the rest of the garbage." Logan said as Blob picked Mike up, who was unconscious. Mike's body was healed almost fully healed, but the trauma had knocked him out. Lance slung Toad over his shoulder as the Brotherhood and X-Men returned to the Mansion.  
  
********************  
  
"How is she?" Logan asked as Mike walked out of the infirmary. In the background Toad, Tabitha and Blob were chasing Jean around with Boris, the Brotherhood Rat. Jean screamed as Toad threw Boris into her hair and the little rat began chewing on it.  
  
"She's getting worse." Mike muttered sorrowfully. He didn't notice Toad holding Boris high, a lock of red hair in the rat's mouth mouth.  
  
"Hey Kid, I think I may know of a way to save her life." Logan said.  
  
"What is it?' Mike demanded.  
  
"The Crimson Dawn." Logan said seriously as he cast a dark glare on Psylocke's broken body.  
  
"The what?" Mike asked.  
  
"Listen kid. Psylocke's body and life force was altered by mysticism when she trained with the 'Hand', right?" Logan asked.  
  
"Yea. The 'Hand' was a huge cult of really powerful ninjistu artists. Betsy was really proud that she had made it past their training." Mike said. "Where are you going with this?" Mike asked.  
  
"When modern medicine fails, one needs to turn to one's true nature." Logan said as he faced Omega. "The Crimson Dawn is the life blood of the earth, a mystical liquid capable of healing any wounds, so long as the person still draws breath.' Logan explained. "And right now, it's Betsy's only hope." Logan said as he walked out of the room. Mike cast one last look at his dying girlfriend.  
  
"I will get it for you Betsy. Even if I have to die to do so." Mike muttered as he walked out and followed Wolverine.  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: The Crimson Dawn, Part III: Quest for the Crimson Dawn. See what happens when Omega and Wolverine search for a path to the mystical liquid that is Psylocke's last chance to survive. Also a guest appearance by Dr. Strange!  
********************  
  
There you go. Hope you liked it. Please review.  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	12. The Crimson Dawn, Part III: Quest for th...

Brotherhood Evolution: The Crimson Dawn, Part III: Search for the Crimson Dawn.  
  
Summary: Omega and Wolverine search for the mythical liquid that is Psylocke's last hope for survival  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the character of Michael Nagrite and the idea's behind this fic.  
  
********************  
  
The Sanctum of Doctor Strange  
  
"Intriguing." Dr. Strange said as he dipped his fingers into the scrying pool of wisdom. "The images in my scrying pool are clear. The X-Men and Brotherhood are about to release catastrophic magic. They will need my help, whether they know it or not." Dr. Strange said as he focused and used his powers of Asteral projection to float over New York, looking for Omega and Wolverine. "An ill wind blows through the city this night. It is though the shadows themselves wish to stop the two intrepid warriors from completion of their quest. While I have sensed that their motives are pure, I suspect Wolverine and Omega have not fathomed about the power of the forces they may unleash upon this helpless city." Dr. Strange said as he floated around, searching for the two would be saviors.  
  
********************  
  
Little Asia, on Manhattan's lower east side.  
  
"This is a waste of time Logan." Mike Nagrite muttered as he and Logan stood outside of the teahouse.  
  
"Look kid, you didn't have to come. In fact I'd be better off alone. Now are you in or out."   
  
"I'm in. But so help me old man, if anything happens to Betsy and I'm not there…" Mike said before Logan cut him off.  
  
"She ain't going to die kid, not if you shut your trap..." Logan said as he walked into the tea bar. "… And trust me."  
  
"Trust you. Sure. I must be an idiot." Mike muttered as he followed him and sat down where he was sitting.   
  
"Yea kid, you must be. This may come as a shock to you Nagrite, but you and me, and most people? We don't own the world. We share it with things you can't even imagine in your nightmares. Just like we keep t'ourselves. They keep to themselves. Mostly." Logan said as he faced Omega, neither one noticing the sign in the background. One of the letters got up and ran off. "But tonight…Betsy needs somethin' from them. An you and I have come t'get it."  
  
"She's already being medically treated at the mansion…" Mike said.  
  
"She don't need Medicine, kid. Medicine ain't what turned her into a ninja, was it? And medicine ain't gonna save her kid. You and me, and a heapful of dumb luck is all that's gonna save her." Logan said as the letter ran off and down what seemed like stories of piping into a small chamber. The letter ran up to an individual whose eyes were glowing green.  
  
"They are here you say? Of course they are. Somehow they always come when they need something, don't they?" The figure said as he gave a cruel smile  
--------------------  
  
Back in the teahouse  
  
"Shouldn't we at least call the mansion?" Mike asked. "Lance probably would like to know where we… Are you even listening to me old man?" Mike asked as Logan sniffed the air.  
  
"Quite kid. I'm catching scents in the room. I don't have time to blab."  
  
"Okay, that's it." Mike muttered as he got up. "I don't know why I let you convince me about this fantasy quest of for some mythical elixir that MIGHT save Betsy! I won't…"  
  
"Sit down kid." Logan interrupted him.  
  
"Forget it X-Geek. It's time you faced facts. All those driving lessons with Shadowcat have finally driven you off your rocker." Mike said as Logan grabbed his arm.  
  
"You're to self absorbed to see other possibilities." Logan said as he tightened his grip. "Now sit down or I tear your arm off." Logan said as Mike sat down in silence. "Betsy is a ninja now. When her body was transformed by the 'Hand', there where certain thing's she went through, certain parts o' her changed. Forever. She became something more than human. As well as something less, too."  
  
"Okay." Mike said simply. "Assuming you right, why aren't we rushing her back to the Mandarin (The official title of the 'Hand') instead of sitting in a tea house in little Asia?"  
  
"You saw the damage Creed did to her body, Mike. No way she could be stitched together enough to make the trip and survive, 'sides everything we need to help her is right here."  
  
"So you say. " Mike said as he lifted a teacup to his mouth, ready to drink the steaming hot liquid.  
  
"This city, just like others in chock full of Mystic forces kid. " Wolverine said as he slapped the tea out of Omega's hand. "You just got to know where to look." Logan said a huge mist creature rose up from the broken cup and liquid on the floor. "And for the record. I told ya so." Logan said as he unleashed his claws. Meanwhile all the humans had cleared out of the teahouse, leaving only the two mutants to battle.  
  
"So you did." Mike muttered as the creature attacked them without any words. Logan was sent flying into the wall as Mike unleashed his tendricals and attacked the thing, tearing into it.  
  
"Ergh." Mike muttered as he stalled his attack, holding his sides. "I thought that I could ignore my own injuries until Betsy was better and rely on my healing factor to see me through this fight." Mike muttered as Wolverine attacked the Mist creature. "Guess I was wrong." Mike muttered as he got up.  
  
"Omega's in a world o' hurt. But he's still fightin' like there's no tomorrow." Wolverine thought as he scanned the room. "Maybe I haven't given these Brotherhood kids enough credit." Logan thought as Mike dove toward the thing, tearing it to pieces. Wolverine then spotted an old woman sitting in the corner, smiling. Wolverine ran over to her and dug his claws into the woman's back. She fell onto the table as the mist creature disappeared.  
  
"Thanks." Mike muttered as he withdrew his tendricals. "But I thought you X-Geeks don't kill people. Especially old women." Mike muttered as Logan stood over the fallen woman.  
  
"Who says this is a woman." Wolverine muttered as he buried his hands into the woman's back and pulled out a small elderly man, dressed like a monk.  
  
"Who the hell..?" Mike muttered as he watched Logan set the old man on the table.  
  
"Mike Nagrite, meet Gomurr, the Ancient. Gomurr, Mike." Logan said as the old man got up.  
  
"Ahhh, Logan-san. It has been too long. Que pasa?"  
  
"Nothing for you to worry about short stuff." Logan muttered.  
  
"Ah I see the years have not taught you respect for your elders." Gomurr said as he lit Wolverine's cigar with a flaming finger. "Good. Some people are meant to be as they always were."  
  
"Whatever." Logan muttered.  
  
"There has been much that has changed Logan-san. There are ill tidings in the air. It is very strange." Gomurr said as he sat down.  
  
"Wolverine, I don't want to be rude…" Mike began.  
  
"Don't worry kid, I'll be rude enough for the both of us." Logan said as he got into Gomurr's face. "Gomurr, the kid and I are here for one thing and one thing only. A pint of the Crimson Dawn from the Ebon Vein… And we've elected you to guide us there." Logan said as Gomurr's eyes grew to twice their original size due to fear.  
  
"Madness! He who seeks the Crimson Dawn finds only death!" Gomurr said as he hopped off of the table. "I wish you good luck on your quest, but I have no reason to accompany you." Gomurr said.  
  
"Let me give you a few." Logan said as he popped his claws on his hand, with the exception of the middle one. He held it under Gomurr's chin, the two claws on either side of his face. "There's two. How about thr…"   
  
"Perhaps I've been hasty." Gomurr said with a smile as he interrupted Logan's count. "After all, the sooner we get there, the sooner we leave." Gomurr said as he turned around. Right into Dr. Strange's Asteral form. "Eep." Gomurr said as he saw Strange.  
  
"Going somewhere Gomurr?" Dr. Strange said as he faced the three gathered warriors.  
  
"Half-pint is doin us a favor doc. Got a problem with that." Logan said as he popped his claws.  
  
"Not at all. In fact I plan on joining you on this trip." Dr. Strange said as he floated next to them.  
  
"Sez you." Logan muttered before Omega got in between them.  
  
"Listen old man, I don't care whether of not Satan himself want to join us, but we are moving out NOW!" Mike said sternly. "Every second we waste, Betsy is that much closer to dying!"  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: The Crimson Dawn, Part IV: A Crimson Colored Soul. Join us next time when this strange foursome hunts down the only chance Psylocke has to survive.  
********************  
  
Until Next time True believers,  
  
Descendent 


	13. The Crimson Dawn, Part IV: A Crimson Col...

Brotherhood Evolution: The Crimson Dawn, Part IV: A Crimson Colored Soul  
  
Well this is the last part of the saga folks, the Crimson Dawn saga that is. Hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas behind this saga and the character of Mike Nagrite.  
  
********************  
  
Little Asia, Manhattan's lower east side.  
  
"Um, Logan?" Mike asked. He was wearing a white karate Gi. His hair was pulled into a bushido bun on top of his head and his piercing's were removed.  
  
"Yea kid." Logan said wearing a pair of umbrella pants and a black beader.  
  
"I assume there is a reason we're dressed like this?" Mike asked as he looked at Gomurr.  
  
"Yea kid. We're about to go on a mythical journey. Tradition dictates that we dress accordingly."  
  
"Oh." Mike muttered. "I feel like an organ grinder's monkey." Mike muttered to himself.  
  
"Maybe 'cause you look like one kid." Logan said with a smirk. "Gomurr, what's taking so long?"  
  
"Much patience is required Logan-san." Gomurr said with an all to huge grin. "I'm having some work done." Gomurr said as he opened the door to a warehouse. The three of them walked inside.  
  
"At first glance Gomurr…" Logan said as he popped the claws on his hand. "…I'd say your interior decorator called in sick.  
  
"If this is someone's idea of a joke, then I am now thoroughly pissed off." Mike muttered. "The only reason I agreed to even come on this bloody mission was because the old man here convinced me that it was the only way to save Psylocke's life after the wounds she suffered from Sabertooth. But for some reason I seriously doubt that this can be accomplished by running around in a warehouse in little Asia, in the heart of New York City, in the middle of the night. For some strange reason that gives me some serious doubts about both of your sanities." Mike muttered as he walked behind the two. The warehouse was littered with ancient Japanese items, including a giant papier-mâché Dragon  
  
"Sure, Nagrite, when you put it like that…" Gomurr said as he picked up a staff twice as big as him, with rings on the end. "But take it from me. Looks can be deceiving." Gomurr said as he trekked forward.  
  
"Get to the point Gomurr." Logan said as he popped the other set of claws on his hand.  
  
"The 'point' is beware. Nothing is as it seems." Gomurr said as a ninja made out of shadows rose up behind them and then disappeared. "Neither in the light, nor the shadows." Gomurr said as Dr. Strange's Asteral form appeared in front of them.  
  
"Sound advice." Dr. Strange said as he landed.  
  
"'bout time doc." Logan muttered. "For a minute there I thought you were going to leave us on our lonesome to find the Ebon Vein." Logan muttered.  
  
"That would be ill advised." Strange said. "I was late because I was checking on Elisabeth Braddock's deteriorating condition in my Asteral form."  
  
"Deteriorating..?" Mike muttered "Betsy! Strange, tell me…how is she?" Mike asked.  
  
"I am sorry Omega, she is not long for this world." Strange said.  
  
"Then lets stop running our mouths and start fighting already." Logan said as he slashed at the shadows behind Dr. Strange. He diced up a shadow ninja that had tried to attack the master of mystism.  
  
"Thank you Logan." Strange muttered as they gathered around the fallen ninja.  
  
"Don't mention it doc. Seriously." Logan muttered.  
  
"Wha… What is that thing?" Mike asked as he knelt down nest to Gomurr. "It's like a living shadow."  
  
"Undercloacks." Strange said as his hand began to glow with arcane energy.  
  
"As in plural." Gomurr began, as he assumed a fighting stance. "Because they never travel alone."  
  
"I don't get this." Mike said as the four warriors went back to back. "Why would someone want to stop us from helping Betsy?"   
  
"It goes much deeper than that Omega." Strange said.  
  
"These things don't give a rats tail for Bets." Logan said.  
  
"All they care about is death. Ours to be precise." Gomurr finished as the shadows around them rose up into Ninja's.  
  
"How many are there?" Mike asked as the Ninja's attacked them. HE unleashed his tendricals and began batting them away.  
  
"As many as there need be, Omega. As many as there need be." Gomurr muttered.  
  
"The elixir that is needed to save miss Braddock has traditionally been well guarded." Strange said as he unleashed arcane powers onto the Undercloacks. "It also appears that their strength lies in the shadow." Strange said as he watched Mike hurl one into the side of the warehouse with a sickening splat.  
  
"Ya don't say." Logan muttered as he slashed through the shadow ninja's.  
  
"Don't be rude, Logan-san." Gomurr said as he ran over to the papier-mâché dragon. "The master mage is not referring to earthly shadows. He is talking about the absence of life, the light of the world." Gomurr said as he made a few hand gestures. "Come sister earth, smile on your little Brother." Gomurr said as the Papier-mâché dragon opened its mouth, releasing a powerful blast of light that destroyed the Undercloacks.  
  
"Hmp. Every one of them flash-fried." Mike muttered.  
  
"For now." Dr. Strange said as floated next to them. "But we must proceed quickly if we intended to save your friend.   
  
********************  
  
Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Young  
  
"Come on Betsy." Toad said as he sat next to her bed. "You just gotta hold on Bets. Mike's going ta save ya. I just know it. Just like he saved my Bacon when he first got here." Toad said smiling at the memory of Duncan and his goon's getting beaten by Mike. Lance walked in with Pietro, Fred, and Tabitha in tow.  
  
"Is she any better?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"No. She's worse yo." Toad said simply. "Sabertooth did a real number on her."  
  
"I'm surprised Mike went off with Wolverine in his condition." Lance said as he leaned up against the wall. "Mike's healing factor isn't that powerful and if he keeps pushing himself to hard it won't be able to function properly. He'll just come apart at the seems." Lance said simply as he looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Don't talk that way yo!' Toad shouted. "Mike has never let us down, and he ain't going to let his girlfriend down."  
  
"Man, I can't believe this is happening." Fred said as he munched on a candy bar. Boris sat on his massive shoulders.  
  
"Those X-Geeks are to blame." Pietro said simply.  
  
"This place is kinda nice though." Lance said as he looked around. "Hot food, clean showers, no putrid smells at night." Lance said as he looked around.  
  
"I said I was sorry." Blob stated.  
  
"What are you getting at Lance?' Pietro said as he eyed his 'leader' curiously.  
  
"Nothing." Lance said, changing the subject.  
  
"So what can we do yo?" Toad asked as he hopped up to the others.  
  
"I don't know." Tabitha said blatantly. "Guess we should just wait to see what happens."  
  
"Um, guy's something's happening to Betsy!" Blob stated as Betsy began to seizure from the worst of her wounds. "Avalanche and Pietro held her down while Toad slammed his finger on the intercom button.  
  
"Yo Cueball! Betsy is going nuts down here!" Toad shouted over the intercom. Betsy stopped breathing and Lance began mouth to mouth as Xavier and Beast ran into the room.  
  
********************  
  
The Catacombs of the Earth  
  
"You know, I really hate being the uneducated one here, but we just walked through the mouth of a papier-mâché dragon and now we're climbing up a staircase that seems to be going nowhere. And where the hell are we?" Mike asked.  
  
"The netherscape." Dr. Strange said as he floated up the stairs. "A mystical reality hidden under the city."  
  
"But if the Ebon Vein is in the heart of the city, then why are we going up?" Mike asked as he slumped against the wall.  
  
"I agree with the kid, Gomurr." Logan said. "This is starting to make no sense." Logan muttered as he stopped.  
  
"Think Logan-san. Like you used to when you were a samurai, way back when. Sometimes you have to go in in order to get out. Exit in order to enter. Go up in order to go down."  
  
"Speaking… of going down…" Mike muttered as he slumped onto the ground. "I think my… own injuries from Sabertooth are starting… ta get the best of me…" Mike muttered as he held his side, blood beginning to seep from a previous wound that had not fully healed.  
  
"Logan, surly you knew about this!" Dr. Strange said in shock as he flew over to the fallen Omega. "Are you insane, letting him go off into battle in his condition?!" Dr. Strange said as he cast a hex that stopped the bleeding. "This child needs to be in a hospital bed, not traipsing about the Netherscape!"  
  
"Back off doc, the kid's in love and it's not my place to baby-sit Brotherhood kids." Logan said as he got into Strange's face.  
  
"I was a doctor long before I became a sorcerer, Logan! I will not, can not, be a party to this young man's death!" Strange said, getting right into Logan's face.  
  
"Then leave." Logan said as he popped his claws.  
  
"If I do, then you can be certain I'll take him with me!" Strange spat. "Anything less on my part would be tantamount to murder!" Strange said as he walked over to Mike.  
  
"No…Please…" Mike muttered as he got to his knees. "My life hasn't been worth much lately… with my father wanting me dead, the death of my mother and loss of my old girlfriend, Sara. Even when I joined The Brotherhood, I felt that something was missing in my life. That is until I met Betsy, then for the first time in a long time I've been happy. Doc, she's the only thing that makes my life worth a damn. I'm pretty sure…that… I love her. Please, doc. You have to help me help her." Mike said as he struggled to his feet.  
  
"I agree with the soul infant." Came a voice like gravel from behind the warriors. "What a gargantuan waste of time. To have come this far into the heart of the city, for less than naught." They all turned and faced a being dressed in red robes, sitting on a throne of skulls. He had gray skin and glowing green eyes. He was also easily twelve feet tall and well built.  
  
"Hmp. Gomurr, friends of your?" Logan asked the small Monk as the four warriors mystically appeared in a hidden chamber. Inside was a glowing orb of liquid that floated in the air. It was deep crimson color and was in constant motion.  
  
"Hardly. Gentlemen meet Tar, Protector of the Crimson Dawn. Tar, I'd like to introduce you to…" Gomurr said as he was interrupted by Tar.  
  
"Don't be cute Gomurr." Tar said as the giant got up and faced them. "I didn't find it attractive when you were Gomurr, the Impetuous. And now I find it even more annoying. I know why they are here. I've known since before you stepped foot beneath the city." Tar said as he walked over and stood in front of Omega. "Your friend is dying. She needs to sip the Crimson Dawn. And that means you need me."  
  
"Sorta." Logan muttered as he popped his claws. "Another way ta look at it, Bub, is that we need you OUT of the way!" Logan shouted.  
  
"Please, Logan-san." Gomurr interrupted. "There is a proper etiquette to all of this." Gomurr said as he knelt in front of Tar. "Ahem… Oh might Tar…We worthless creatures of mud and bone… Petition your ancient generosity for a boon. A single cup of the life essence which flows through mother earth." Gomurr recited. Tar looked up and rubbed his chin.  
  
"Hmp." Tar said as he pondered the situation. "How positively sincere." Tar said out loud. "What to do…what to do?" Tar muttered to himself. "I guess I could help…" Tar began before he got an evil glint in his eyes. "…But why bother." Tar said as he shot a green blast of energy at Gomurr, causing the little monk to disappear."  
  
"You killed him?!" Mike shouted as he got to his feet and unleashed his tendricals.  
  
"I found it tiresome over the years…people only coming when they want something." Tar said as he floated in front of the three remaining warriors. "I have feeling's too you know." Tar said as shadow ninja's gathered around him.   
  
"Your way to touchy for this gig, Bub." Logan said as he attacked the Undercloacks.  
  
********************  
  
Back at the Mansion  
  
"CLEAR!" Beast shouted as he used a deliberator to try and resuscitate Psylocke.  
  
"It ain't working, yo!" Toad shouted as Betsy's ital sign's stayed flatline.  
  
"There's really nothing more I can do!" Beast shouted as he grabbed a syringe and jammed it into Betsy. "But that doesn't mean I'm not going to try my gosh darnedest." Beast said as he injected Psylocke with adrenaline.  
  
"Come on Mike." Toad thought. "Betsy needs that miracle."   
  
********************  
  
The Netherscape  
  
"RAAAGGHHHGGG!!!" Wolverine shouted as he tore the Undercloacks apart.  
  
"Hmp. And you think I'm unstable." Tar muttered as he watched Logan.  
  
"Doc, shouldn't we be helping the X-Geek?" Mike asked as he and Dr. Strange stood in front of the Ebon Vein, holding of the Crimson Dawn.  
  
"Logan is doing what he must, Michael, distracting Tar long enough so we may get this close to the Vein." Dr. Strange said simply. "Gaze into the "real" world…" Strange said as the Ebon Vein showed Beast pulling a sheet over Psylocke's face. "Even as we speak, Elisabeth Braddock's soul seeks to slip away from it's mortal vessel!' Strange shouted.  
  
"NO!" Mike shouted as he watched in horror. "What do we do?" Mike asked as he faced the master of mystical arts.  
  
"Among other things, we pray…" Strange said as his hand entered Mike's chest. "…That there is as much love and hope in your heart for the woman as you claim!" Strange said as he pulled out a small golden statue of Psylocke in her battle uniform from his chest.  
  
"…Is that…" Mike asked as he stared at it.  
  
"Her soul, Michael. Her entire life Betsy has been held down and back. You were the first person to ever reach out and love her." Strange said as he eyed Omega, who was entranced by the statue. "As such she has trusted you with her most precious part." Strange said as he held it high in the air.  
  
"It's beautiful." Mike muttered as the statue began to glow.  
  
"It always is." Strange said as Tar caught sight of them.  
  
"You have won nothing Strange!" Tar shouted. "Without her here to sip the Crimson Dawn the mystic life's blood of the earth is useless to her!" Tar shouted.  
  
"So be it. Where magic fails…" Strange said as he pushed the golden statue into the Ebon Vein that held the Crimson Dawn. "…let love prevail." Strange said as the statue glowed brighter.  
  
********************  
  
Back at the Mansion  
  
"I'm sorry Psylocke." Beast said solemnly as he put the sheet over her face. "I did everything I could." Beast said as a bright beam of Crimson shot from the sky and onto Betsy Braddock. "Oh my stars and gutters." Beast muttered as Betsy's vital sighs stabilized and her eyes opened up. Crimson energy surrounded her and then created a mark on her. It was like a crimson slash through her left eye, like a slash with two more through it just above her eyebrow.  
  
"She's alive." Lance stated in shock as the energy disappeared.   
  
"What's that mark on her eye?" Blob asked as for the first time in his life, he dropped his food.  
  
"It is just a guess on my part, Frederick, but what I think it means is that Wolverine and Omega have accomplished what they set out to do!' Xavier stated.  
  
"Told you." Toad quipped.  
  
********************  
  
Little Asia, lower east Manhattan  
  
"And stay out!' Tar shouted as Omega, Dr. Strange, and Wolverine went flying through a portal.  
  
"Sore loser." Mike muttered as he got up and rubbed his neck. "So tell me Strange, is Betsy alright?"  
  
"She lives, yes." Strange said as he smiled at the young mutant.  
  
"Great. To bad Gomurr didn't make it back." Logan muttered as he dusted himself off. "I may not have seen much 'o him over the years, but I'll miss the li'l…" Logan said before he was interrupted by Gomurr, falling out of the sky.   
  
"AHHHHH!!!" Gomurr shouted as he crashed into Wolverine, knocking them both down.  
  
"The again…" Wolverine muttered as he shoved the small Monk off of him.  
  
"Say what you will about Tar." Gomurr said as he sat on the ground. "He's rude, he's brash, and he's insensitive to other's needs. But at least he doesn't hold a grudge." Gomurr said as Mike and Wolverine walked away.  
  
"I suppose I should be happy." Strange thought as he floated away. "But I cannot shake the feeling that despite our apparent victory, this war between light and darkness, the battle for the very soul of the Brotherhood member known as Psylocke has only just begun." Strange thought as he floated away. "Then again I could just be really, really paranoid."  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Adrift. What was the Brotherhood doing while Scott and Alex were fighting for their lives? Causing trouble at Bayville High of course.  
********************  
  
There you go. The ending of the Crimson Dawn series. I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Later,  
  
Descendent 


	14. Adrift

Brotherhood Evolution: Adrift  
  
Ahhh, now that the seriousness is over we can get back to the fun. By the by, a gold star to those who realized that the last two chapters were the same as the comic versions of the Crimson Dawn, but there were differences, thusit is still somewhat original. (Looks around nervously) On with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the ideas behind this story and the character of Michael Nagrite.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"RAT!!!" Betsy shouted as she jumped up onto the table in the kitchen. Boris looked up at her and shook its head as it walked out back into the pallor.  
  
"You have got to get over your fear of Boris." Lance said as he walked in, trying not to laugh.  
  
"You may find it bloody funny smart guy, but I happen to be scarred to death of the little bugger." Betsy said as she got off of the table. "God why did it have to be a rat?' Betsy asked as she walked into the pallor where Mike was watching TV with Toad and Blob. She sat in Mike's lap and began watching "King of the Hill" with them.  
  
"He he. That Dale." Fred giggled as Boris jumped onto Fred's shoulder and stared at Betsy.  
  
"RAT!!!" Betsy shouted, making Omega jump a good three feet into the air.  
  
"Jeeze Bets." Mike muttered. "You don't have to yell." Mike said as he held his ear.   
  
"Sorry love. But that thing is starting to freak the bloody hell out of me." Betsy said as she got up. "Besides, we should probably go to school now." Betsy said as she walked over and pulled on her purple coat.  
  
"You up for that Betsy?" Pietro asked as he got up.  
  
"I've been out for two weeks, I'm fully healed boys. Besides I'm a big girl." Betsy said as she arched her tattooed eyebrow. "You coming?" Betsy asked as she walked outside.  
  
"There's nothing better to do." Pietro said simply.  
  
"Besides, we can always torture Kelly." Tabitha added as she put Boris in his cage.  
  
"To school!" Lance shouted as the Brotherhood took off, Betsy, Toad and Mike in the El Camino with Pietro, Lance, Tabitha, and Blob in the jeep.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville High  
  
"It looks like it's going to be a peaceful day." Kelly said as he walked through the small garden the school had. He then heard a loud thumping. "What the..?" Kelly asked as he saw a small puddle. The thumping happened again, this time causing ripples in the water. Kelly watched in horror as the thumping increased in speed. He turned to the horizon where he saw the Blob running toward the school, creating tremors with his footsteps. He was also screaming. "What the… oh dear lord." Kelly muttered as he saw the Brotherhood jeep go sailing in the air, over Freddy and Toward Kelly, Tabitha was behind the wheel. Lance and Pietro were holding on to each other for dear life as Tabitha sailed right over Kelly and into the parking lot where the car landed. "Whew." Kelly muttered as he turned around. His eyes grew as Freddy ran toward him. "This is going to hurt." Kelly muttered as the Blob ran him over. Mike then drove by Kelly's mangled form. Mike stopped the car as Toad got out and lifted Kelly's wallet, took the cash and got back into the car. The El Camino sped off toward the parking lot. "Then again, nothing is peaceful when the Brotherhood is involved." Kelly muttered before he passed out.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Ahhh, the sweet, sweet smell of fear." Blob said as he shoved a jock into a locker as Mike broke the lock off.  
  
"All I smell is the burrito's you ate last night." Toad said as he held his nose.  
  
"HAHA!" Blob stated as he slapped his knee. "Very funny!"   
  
"Calm down Freddy." Lance said as he saw Kitty walking to class. "Later guys." Lance said as he took off. "Hey Kitty, can I walk you to class?"   
  
"Man that boy is whipped." Mike muttered.  
  
"Your one to talk." Pietro said.  
  
"What does that mean?' Mike asked simply.  
  
"Hey love, the machine ate my quarter." Betsy said as she walked over to Mike.  
  
"It did, did it?" Mike asked as he walked over to the soda machine and punched it. A few sodas shook loose and fell out.  
  
"Thanks love." Betsy said as she sipped a soda and walked to class, Mike following like a little dog.  
  
"Exhibit A." Pietro quipped. He then noticed a group of girls talking. "Later chumps." Pietro said. "Helloooo ladies!" Pietro crowed as he took off to flirt.  
  
"Well I guess that leaves you and me Freddy." Toad stated.  
  
"Ahem." They both turned around to see Tabitha, and evil glint in her eye. "Forget about me?" Tabitha asked.  
  
"Eep." Blob and Toad muttered in unison as Tabitha smiled.   
  
--------------------  
  
"So how's McCoy taking the fact that we made T-Shirts about him?" Lance asked as he and Kitty walked through the halls.  
  
"Like, he didn't even know they existed until he saw Professor Xavier and Mr. Logan wearing them." Kitty said as she walked with Lance down the hall.  
  
"Wow. I didn't know Pietro sold shirts to those two." Lance said with a smile as he and Kitty laughed. "So you wanna do something later tonight?' Lance asked nervously.  
  
"Like, sure." Kitty said as she smiled at the longhaired senior.  
  
"Great." Lance said. "I'll pick you up around eight." Lance said with a smile as they were about to part ways.  
  
"GANGWAY!!!" They heard Toad shout. Lance turned down the hall and saw Toad leading a charge of Frogs. "ONWARD BROTHERS! TO FREEDOM!" Toad shouted as he led the Frogs out the door and into the sunlight. Fred and Tabitha ran after him, leading more frogs outside  
  
"He's been in the sugar, hasn't he?" Kitty asked as Lance shook his head.  
  
"Yes. Ever since Tabitha moved in, him, Pietro and Freddy have been a lot worse lately." Lance said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.   
  
"I feel so sorry for you." Kitty said as she hugged him and ran down the hall. "See you at eight!" Kitty shouted.  
  
"Well, at least I got a date out of this." Lance said as Betsy and Mike walked up behind him.  
  
"Toad freed more lab Frog's didn't he?" Betsy asked as Mike rubbed her back.  
  
"Yea." Lance said as he faced the two of them. "Um, Mike, why do you have lipstick stains on you face." Lance asked as Mike and Betsy began to sweat.  
  
"Um…look at time!' Betsy said as she looked at her bare wrist.   
  
"Oh yea!" Mike added. "Let's go Bets!" Mike said as he led Psylocke away.  
  
"Broom closet? Lance heard Betsy ask.  
  
"Sounds good." Mike answered as Betsy giggled. Lance just got a smile as he walked away. "Those two will never grow up." Lance said as he walked down the halls.   
  
"Sup Lance!" Pietro said as he sped up to Lance.  
  
"Not much Pietro, you?" Lance asked as he stopped at a water fountain.  
  
"I just got a few numbers." Pietro said as he pullout a very large book of female phone numbers.  
  
"That's a few?" Lance asked, chocking on the water he was drinking.  
  
"Hey it's been a slow day. I'll have more." Pietro said and then sped off.  
  
"I don't know why I bother." Lance said as he walked down the hall. "Maybe I should join the X-Geeks…" Lance thought as he walked into class.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"YES!!!" Lance shouted as he watched the TV.  
  
"What's up Lance?' Mike asked as he waked into the room where Fred and Toad were dancing. Pietro was cheering and Betsy and Tabitha were rolling on the floor with laughter.   
  
"There is a hurricane in Hawaii!" Lance crowed as he let out a war-whoop.  
  
"So." Mike asked as he looked at them all strangely.  
  
"Summers is down there with his little Brother!" Lance crowed. "And Betsy picked up that Summers was still on the beach when the hurricane hit."   
  
"That means…" Mike began as Lance began jumping up and down.   
  
"Eat it Summers! HAHA! Eat it!" Lance shouted. "HAHA! He's going to bite the big one!" Lance crowed as the Brotherhood began celebrating by dancing around. Betsy stopped and grabbed her head.  
  
"Bets?" Mike asked as he held her arm.   
  
"Um. Guys." Betsy said as she looked up at them, a sorry look on her face. "The Summers brothers just got picked up by the adult X-Geeks." Betsy said sorrowfully. "Alive."   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Lance screamed as he began banging his head on the wall. "Why, why, why, why…"  
  
"Guess he forgot about his date with Pryde." Pietro said as the Brotherhood watched their leader beat his head in.  
  
"Yo Petey, I got a coke that says he remembers just in time." Mike said.  
  
"Your on." Pietro said as they slapped hands.  
  
"Just another typical day at the Brotherhood house." Tabitha said as she smiled at the others.  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: She can do WHAT!?! See how the Brotherhood reacts to Psylocke's newfound powers from the Crimson Dawn transformation.  
********************  
  
There you go. Until next time folks.  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	15. She can do WHAT?

Brotherhood Evolution: She can do WHAT!?!  
  
Summary: The Brotherhood discovers that Betsy can move in and out of the shadows, and then they put it to good use.  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the character of Mike Nagrite and the Storyline behind this fic.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Dum de dum dum." Toad muttered under his breath as he got a sandwich.  
  
"Hey Todd." Betsy said as she stepped out of the shadow that the fridge door had created on the wall.  
  
"Sup Bets." Toad muttered, not even recognizing what had just happened as Betsy got a bottle of water and walked back into the shadow, completely disappearing. "Wait a sec." Toad said, stopping dead in his tracks and dropping his sandwich. He turned around slowly to see the wall that Betsy had just emerged from. "HOLY GOD!!!" Toad shouted. He hopped into the pallor where the rest of the Brotherhood, besides Betsy was sitting. "G-G-Guys. I j-j-j-just saw Ba-Ba-Betsy walk o-o-o-out of th-th-the Sha-sha-shadow." Toad sputtered as the Brotherhood all looked at him funny.  
  
"Alright little buddy. No more sugar after midnight for you." Mike said.  
  
"I'm not lying yo!' Toad shouted. "I just saw Betsy walk out of the Shadows and then walk back into them!" Toad exclaimed as Lance shook his head.  
  
"Toad. Betsy is a telepath. She can't walk through Shadows." Lance said slowly to the panicking Frog boy, who was looking around nervously.  
  
"Actually Lance…" Betsy said as her head popped out of the shadow on the ceiling. "Toad is not entirely wrong with his observation." Betsy said smiling as the Brotherhood looked at her in shock.  
  
"Ok. I am thoroughly freaked out." Tabitha muttered as Betsy dropped from the ceiling and into Mike's lap. She planted a kiss on her stunned boyfriend's face, and then melted into the shadow that he created on the couch. Fred looked at the burger he was eating, shook his head and tossed it away. He then realized what he just did and dived after it.  
  
"What a rush!' Betsy exclaimed as she walked out of the shadow that was on the wall. "I can believe this!" Betsy shouted as she did a cartwheel. The Brotherhood still stared at her in shock.  
  
"I guess this is what Gomurr said about strange powers being granted to those who sip the Crimson Dawn." Mike muttered as Betsy melted into and out of the shadows a few more times.  
  
"Oh yea." Toad said as he watched in amazement.  
  
"You know. This power could produce some very interesting results." Pietro crowed as the Brotherhood gathered around and heard his plan.  
  
"Oh that is so evil." Betsy muttered as the others smiled. "I love it!"  
  
********************  
  
Bayville High, the next day  
  
"God, please give me a normal day. That's all I ask. Please?" Kelly muttered as he unlocked his office door. "What the..?" Kelly asked as he looked at his office, all the furniture was glued onto the ceiling, and the room was a bright neon green. "God I hate those kids so much." Kelly muttered as Betsy used her shadow powers to sneak up on Kelly and used her telepathy to make Kelly think that the X-Men had done it. She then melted back before Kelly could see her. "I think I'll give those Institute kids a few weeks detention. That aught to straiten them out." Kelly muttered evilly as he pulled out his flask and sat in the corner. "Or I could just sit down and get drunk." Kelly thought as he stared at his flask. "Drunk." Kelly said simply as he downed the contents of the flask with one gulp.  
  
********************  
  
The Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters  
  
"We built this city on Rock and Roll!" Kitty sang while showering. Betsy then appeared out of the shadows with a camera.  
  
"Once I give this to Lance. He'll have to let me and Tabitha go shopping. With the boys as valets of course..." Betsy thought evilly as she snapped a picture of the nude freshman. The bright flash caught Kitty's attention while Betsy popped a sulfur tablet, making the room smell like brimstone as she shadow walked away. When Kitty looked out, she smelt the Brimstone and got an angry look on her face.  
  
"KURT!!! You are like so dead!" Kitty shouted as she put on a towel and went off to kill the fuzzy blue elf violently.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"I love you so much Betsy." Lance said as he stared at the picture Betsy handed him. Toad, Fred, Mike and Pietro also all looked at it over his shoulder.  
  
"So that's what Kitty looks like naked." Pietro muttered as he began to drool.  
  
"I know I shouldn't be looking, but I can't help myself." Toad said, his eyes glued on the picture.  
  
"Yea." Lance said, a dazed look in his eyes.  
  
"So I guess you boys will want to go out shopping with us?" Betsy asked hopefully. Tabitha snickered.  
  
"Yes. Yes we do." Mike muttered, staring at the picture. Betsy shot him a dirty look as she elbowed him out of his daze. "Oh yea, I guess. Guys wanna take Tabitha and Betsy shopping?" Mike said, giving a "What" look at Betsy. She just scowled.  
  
"Yes. Shopping." Lance said, like a zombie.  
  
"Nice." Tabitha hissed as she and Betsy slapped hands. "TO THE MALL!!!" Tabitha shouted as the boys filed out, still staring at the picture of Kitty.  
  
"Just another Brotherhood Monday." Betsy said to Tabitha as the boys filed out, Lance still staring at the picture.   
  
"A day just like any other." Tabitha said as she walked out of the house. "NOW LETS SHOP!"  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Joyride. How does the Brotherhood react to Lance's betrayal? Wait and see my good friends. Wait and see.  
********************  
  
There you go. Until next time… later people.  
  
~Descendent 


	16. Joyride

Brotherhood Evolution: Joyride  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the Character of Mike Nagrite and the Idea's behind this story.  
  
Summary: How does the Brotherhood react to Lances Betrayal? Read on to find out.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"LANCE IS GONE, YO!!!" Came the shout that tore through the Brotherhood house at seven in the morning.  
  
"I swear by all that is holy…I will kill him." Mike said sternly as he stormed out of his room, wearing a pair if sweat pants and a loose muscle shirt. His long hair was pulled into a loose ponytail that swung behind him as he walked.  
  
"You always say that Love." Betsy said as she emerged from her room, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She was wearing a purple nightgown, which was quite see through, showing off her black undergarments. He purple hair was loose, with strands falling on her face.  
  
"Whatever." Mike muttered as he struggled to stay awake as he and Betsy walked downstairs. Blob was sitting at the table, a look of dejection on his face, as Pietro walked around in his boxers fuming. Tabitha was sitting down, a look of horror on her face, while her Powerpuff girl PJ's were being chewed on by Boris, The Brotherhood Rat.  
  
"I-can't-believe-he-took-off-and-left-us-for-his-stupid-kitty-cat!" Pietro spouted as Mike walked over and smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"Not. This. Early." Mike muttered through shut eyes as he went to get the lifeblood of all early morninger's: Coffee. (All Hail!!!)  
  
"Nice undies." Pietro said as he gave a cat growl toward Betsy.  
  
"I could say the same for you." Betsy said, arching her crimson tattooed eyebrow.  
  
"What are you…eep." Pietro began before he realized that he was almost completely naked. "Be-right-back!" Pietro shouted as he sped up to his room.  
  
"Same here." Betsy said as she walked into the shadow on the wall. Mike shrugged and walked over to Toad, who looked like he was going to pitch a fit.  
  
"Now what do you mean, Lance is gone." Mike muttered as he gulped down an entire pot of coffee and then made more.  
  
"Check it out, yo." Toad said as he handed Mike a slip of paper.  
  
"Let's see here." Mike began as he looked over the note. "Dear guys. I'm outta here. It's not you, it's just I need a change from what's been going on lately. Without Mag's and Misty the Brotherhood isn't what it used to be. And personally, I'm sick of living in filth. My life is pretty weird right now and I need to try and start over. I'll see you around. -Lance" Mike read as he looked over the note.  
  
"Great." Betsy said as she dropped from the shadow on the ceiling. "Our leader's gone. Now what?" Betsy said as she sat down in Mike's lap, fully clothed. Pietro appeared a few seconds later with donuts and more coffee.  
  
"How much you wanna bet he joined the X-Geeks?" Toad asked.  
  
"Even money." Mike muttered. "But I wouldn't worry about it." Mike said as he stuffed a donut in his mouth.  
  
"Why is that?" Fred asked, his mouth full of the glazed treats.  
  
"Both me and Tabitha lived with the X-Geeks for a while, remember?" Mike said as he gulped down more coffee, and finally starting to wake up.  
  
"So?" Pietro asked impatiently.  
  
"Lance is too much of a free spirit to be constricted by their rules. He'll be back." Tabitha said nonchalantly.  
  
"And what makes you think we'll take him back?" Pietro said arrogantly.  
  
"He's hood at heart Pietro." Betsy said simply. "He belongs with us, through thick or thin. Remember?" Betsy said as she pulled out a large scroll. "The Brotherhood Charter states that no matter what, Brotherhood Members can come back to the Brotherhood, even if the reason for leaving was Betrayal. The only way for a Brotherhood Member to be expelled is for all remaining Members of the Brotherhood to vote him/her out." Betsy recited.  
  
"Darn." Pietro muttered. "I forgot about that clause." Pietro muttered. "Well the best thing we can do is try and remind him what he's missing when we see hi." Pietro said  
  
"So in short, we make fun of him." Mike said as he stuffed more donuts in his mouth.  
  
"Yep. The Brotherhood all responded.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville High, the next Day  
  
"Hey Lance." Fred said as he grabbed Lance and slammed him against the locker. The Brotherhood surrounded their former leader.  
  
"You know Lance, we heard a nastily little rumor going around." Pietro began.  
  
"It appears you are hanging out with the X-Geeks." Mike finished.  
  
"Yea so?" Lance asked as he shoved Blob off of him. "The Brotherhood is no more guys. Maybe I'm the first one to realize that, but it is. Without Mystique or Pietro's dad around, we've got no means of support. And I for one am sick of living in that dump." Lance snapped. Face fact's guys. The Brotherhood is dead." Lance said simply.  
  
"Don't worry Rocky." Tabitha said as she shoved Pietro out of the way. "They'll never accept you. Your to much of a rebel." Tabitha said simply. "So be with your Kitty cat, go on. But when the time comes, you'll be back with us. Just watch." Tabitha said as she let Lance walked away.  
  
"So now what?" Mike asked as he rubbed his temples.   
  
"We go to article 5.b." Pietro said as he got a twisted smile, reciting the Brotherhood charter.  
  
"Full out X-Geek bashing." Mike said with a smile as the Brotherhood looked around at each other and smiled.  
  
"Here's what we do…" Pietro began as the Brotherhood huddled up.  
  
********************  
  
The Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, two days later  
  
"ALVERS!!!" Scott screamed at the top of his lungs. He was completely bald. COMPLETELY.  
  
"Yea shades." Lance said as he emerged from his room. "Whoa, slip with the razor again?" Lance asked, laughing.  
  
"Your goon friends jumped me." Scott said simply. :"And Tabitha shaved my…Nether rejoins." Scott said, turning red.  
  
"To much info shades." Lance said as he walked away. "But I do have to give them credit. We've been planning that stunt for quite a while." Lance said laughing as he walked away. "Oh man. Those guys are really pulling out the stops. First getting Evan four months detention thanks to Pietro's little skateboarding "accessories". Then, Toad slimming Jean with some of his more potent slime. In fact she's still in the bathroom trying to get it out." Lance thought with a laugh. "The must be using article 5.b." Lance thought as he walked into the Gym where Kitty was on the Balance beam, training with Ororo. He took a seat and watched the brunette freshman do back flips. "But I must admit, I do really miss them." Lance said with a sad smile as he watched the girl of his affection going through her routine.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Ok. It's been a week." Toad said as he played with Boris, The Brotherhood Rat. "Why isn't he back?"   
  
"Maybe the X-Geeks finally broke him." Pietro said with a sigh.  
  
"Maybe he's dead." Mike said from his spot on the couch. The Brotherhood all stared at him in shock. "I said Maybe!' Mike exclaimed as the Brotherhood eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Don't be so sure Love." Betsy said as she held her head. "Pietro, be a dear and get the door. We have a guest." Betsy said with a smile. Pietro rushed out of the room and emerged a few seconds later, with Lance.  
  
"You were right guys." Lance said simply. They didn't accept me." Lance said simply as he hung his head and crashed on the couch.  
  
"Told ya." Mike said as he walked over and patted Lance on the back.  
  
"Don't worry about it yo." Toad said as he brought Boris over and the rat jumped into Lances lap. "If Boris thinks it's cool your back, then it has to be." Toad said simply.  
  
"So is that how we're going to make decisions from now on?" Mike asked. "Consult the Rat?"  
  
"RAT!!!" Betsy shouted when she saw Boris, she shadow melted away as fast as she could.  
  
"I see some things never change." Lance said as he scratched Boris's ear. "So it's cool that I'm back?"  
  
"Lance, whether you want to admit it or not, you're our leader." Fred said as he finished of his sandwich. "No matter what, we'll always follow you. No matter how dumb your ideas may be."  
  
"Or how silly your crushes are." Toad added.  
  
"Or how scruffy you look with your hair like that." Pietro added.  
  
"Or how stupid you may be." Tabitha added.  
  
"Okay, Okay…" I get the picture." Lance said with a smile as the Brotherhood all began laughing. Lance walked over and put Boris in his cage. He turned around and was hit in the face by a pillow. "That's it, death to you all!" Lance shouted as he grabbed a pillow and tackled the Brotherhood. Betsy dropped from the shadow on the ceiling with an armful of pillows. The Brotherhood were all soon pillow fighting, with feathers flying everywhere.  
  
"Death to the Frog!' Mike shouted jokingly as he swung a pillow with all of his might, sending Toad flying into the kitchen. "Oops." Mike muttered as Todd wobbled out. "Sorry little buddy." Mike said sheepishly as Toad got an evil smile.   
  
"ATTACK!!!" Toad shouted as he pounced on Mike. Meanwhile Betsy and Tabitha were double-teaming Pietro.  
  
"Take that mortal!" Betsy shouted as she and Tabitha kept Pietro on the floor, pelting him with pillows.  
  
"Ah! Child Abuse! Help!' Pietro cried as Tabitha jumped into the air and landed on him.  
  
"Man I missed you guys." Lance said as he smiled. And then was then whacked from behind by Freddy. Lance collapsed as Freddy smile.  
  
"Nice to see everything back to normal." Freddy said as Toad was thrown into the air behind him by Mike's tendricals. "Or as Normal as it can be around here." Fred said as Lance got up wobbly and looked around stunned.  
  
"Good to be home." Lance said in a funny voice as he collapsed again.  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: The Bayville Sirens. Betsy and Tabitha join forces with Jean, Kitty, Amara, and Rouge. What do the Brotherhood boys do? Try and figure out what to do with the two girls.   
********************  
  
There you go true believers. I'll do one more chapter and then put this series on hold for a while, while I take care of Winter Fun. Until next time true believers,  
  
Peace out,   
  
Descendent 


	17. The Bayville Sirens

Brotherhood Evolution: The Bayville Sirens  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the character of Mike Nagrite and the idea's behind this fic.  
  
Once again, I apologize for the delay, but my computer is still going to hell. So this will be the last chapter for a while, sorry. But I'll be back soon with Winter Fun, and once that's done Brotherhood Evolution will continue as promised.   
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Hey Freddy, that Mohawk is like so 1980's." Tabitha said as Blob walked down stairs. "You ever think of shaving it off?"  
  
"No." Blob said simply as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, well. We'll have to see about that." Tabitha said as she walked upstairs to Betsy's room. "So how's it going?" Tabitha said as she slumped down next to Betsy.  
  
"Same old." Betsy said as she slumped down. "I wish something would happen around here. I need the adrenaline rush." Betsy said as Tabitha got a smile.   
  
"I think I have a proposition for you." Tabitha began as she smiled.  
  
--------------------  
  
Three weeks later…  
  
(BLAM!) "What the heck was that!?!" Lance shouted as the Brotherhood ran outside as they saw Tabitha drive off with the jeep. "NOT AGAIN!" Lance shouted as he held up the broken chain that once secured his jeep.  
  
"Gee Lance. Did you really think that a chain would stop a girl who can create bombs?" Mike asked sarcastically.   
  
"Um, Mike?" Blob asked nervously.  
  
"Yea Freddy?" Mike asked as faced Blob.  
  
"It looks like Betsy took your car." Blob pointed out as Mike's El Camino drove off.  
  
"MY CAR!" Mike shouted as he chased after his girlfriend in his car.  
  
"We'll never see him again." Toad muttered as he watched Omega chase after his car.  
  
"Oh yea." Pietro muttered as he sped inside.  
  
"This has got to stop!" Lance declared as he walked into the house fuming. "They took it to far!"  
  
"I said that when they shaved my hair!" Blob declared, pulling out a bag and dumping its contents on the table. "My beautiful hair…" Fred moaned as Toad rolled his eyes.  
  
"Its done Freddy. Get over it." Toad said as he patted the large boy on the back.   
  
"NEVER! JUST AS WE CLAIMED VENGENCE FOR THE CHILI DOG, SO SHALL WE CLAIM VENGENCE FOR MY HAIR!" Blob screamed as he struck a dramatic pose of defiance.  
  
"He's been reading comic's again, hasn't he?" Toad asked Pietro as Mike walked inside.  
  
"He can read?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Freddy has a point. Betsy and Tabitha have been doing their Bayville Sirens thing for way to long. They can only belong to one team Dammit!" Mike said as he slapped the table.  
  
"The only way that's going to happen is if we tie them up." Lance said as Mike's face lit up.  
  
"Great idea!" Mike exclaimed as he ran upstairs and came down with a length of rope.  
  
"Why, if I may ask, do you have a length of rope?" Pietro asked as Mike's face turned red.  
  
"Well, um… Ever since Betsy's transformation at the hands of the Crimson Dawn, she's become, um… more…um, wild." Mike explained, the others all amused at their friends suffering. "So when we, um… well I… Let's just say Betsy likes to be restrained." Mike said, his face a deep crimson red.  
  
"Really?" Pietro asked slyly.  
  
"I hate you guys so much." Mike muttered under his breath. "I really do…"  
  
"So we got the rope, but how do we restrain a girl who can blow us up and another who's trained as a ninja?" Lance asked as he looked at the others.  
  
"We'd have an easier time shaving Wolverine." Toad said as the Brotherhood looked at each other.  
  
"You know. That's not a bad idea." Pietro said as he looked at the others.  
  
"To the X-Mansion!" Lance shouted as the Brotherhood ran toward the X-Mansion.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Young  
  
"So Logan, how are you?" Beast asked as he walked into Logan's study.  
  
"Don't ask." Logan muttered as he turned around in his chair, showing the fact that we was completely bald. COMPLETELY.  
  
"Oh my stars and gutters." Beast said as he tried not to laugh, but failed miserably.   
  
"Henry have you seen…oh my." Xavier said as he and Storm walked into Logan's room. They both fell onto the floor with laughter.  
  
"I hate you all." Logan muttered as the New Mutants ran up to see what the commotion was about. Soon everyone in the entire mansion was on the floor laughing at Logan. "I am going to kill you all while you sleep." Logan muttered to himself as Cyclops threw up from laughing so hard.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"So the Bayville Sirens are no more?" Lance asked skeptically as Blob wept behind him over his hair.  
  
"Yep." Betsy said as she sat in the chair. "Now will you guys untie us?" Betsy asked as she and Tabitha sat in chairs, tied down tightly.  
  
"Maybe." Lance said as the Brotherhood all smiled. "Right after we redecorate your rooms." Lance said as the Brotherhood boys ran upstairs to mess around in the girl's rooms.  
  
"We deserve this don't we?" Tabitha asked Betsy who shook her head.  
  
"He did do this to Lance when he came back." Betsy said as she sighed.  
  
"What's this used for!?!" Toad shouted from upstairs, accompanied by a vibrating noise. Tabitha's face went a deep red.  
  
Hoo-Hoo!" Pietro crowed. "I never knew Betsy was into that sort of thing!"  
  
"GIMME THAT!" The girls heard Mike shout, followed by Pietro's screams.  
  
"I guess we should be a bit more careful." Betsy muttered as an Explosion rocked the house.  
  
"Just another day in the life of a Brotherhood girl." Tabitha said as she slumped in her bonds.  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Shadow Dance. How should the Brotherhood have reacted to giant inter-dimensional demons? Find out next time on Brotherhood Evolution.  
********************  
  
See you all again when Winter Fun starts up! Until then, Peace to the people,  
  
Descendent 


	18. Shadow Dance

Brotherhood Evolution: Shadow Dance  
  
I decided to give you all a little holiday cheer with an early chapter to Brotherhood Evolution. Shadow Dance!!! The series will pick up after Winter Fun as promised, but I thought this would be a nice treat for you all. MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY CHANUKAH, AND A GREAT RAMADAN TO YOU ALL!!!  
  
Disclaimer: If you don't know it by now check chapter one thought seventeen.  
  
P.s. Check out Bad Boy X's fic entitled "The Green Eyed Devil". Trust me, it is pretty cool and even has Omega in it.   
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood Of Bayville House  
  
"Jeeze Lance." Pietro muttered as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "How late were you up last night talking with the X-Geek?"  
  
"Until one." Lance replied as he sipped his coffee.  
  
"Man, are you whipped." Mike muttered as he walked in.  
  
"Once again, you're one to talk." Lance muttered as Mike pulled out Betsy's chair for her and made her breakfast.  
  
"Huh?" Mike asked as Lance and Pietro shook their heads.  
  
"So many insults available, so many…" Pietro moaned.  
  
"Calm down Quicky." Tabitha said as she ate some breakfast.  
  
"Look, let's just get to school." Lance muttered.  
  
"Why, hoping that Kitty will ask you to the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" Mike taunted as Lance scowled.   
  
"Look, just because you have a date doesn't mean the rest of us can easily get dates." Lance said as he walked upstairs.  
  
"Think we've been pushing him too hard?" Toad asked as Tabitha fed Boris, The Brotherhood Rat.  
  
"Maybe." Tabitha said simply. "But I for one am looking forward to this." Tabitha said simply.  
  
"Hoping to get back at a certain furry X-Geek?" Fred asked as he ate a burger. (Yes a burger this early in the morning.)  
  
"Oh yea." Tabitha said as she rubbed her hands together.  
  
"I have a feeling that this is going to be one very interesting night." Toad said to Betsy, who nodded in agreement.  
  
********************  
Bayville High  
  
"Hey Lance." Kitty said as she approached the longhaired senior, who was at the water fountain.  
  
"Hey Kitty." Lance said as he wiped his mouth.  
  
"So, like, I had a good time talking with you last night." Kitty said nervously.  
  
"Me too." Lance said as they walked down the halls.  
  
"Um, I was wondering if you would like to go to the Sadie Hawkins Dance. With me." Kitty said nervously.  
  
"Um…" Lance stated as he looked at her nervously before putting a nonchalant face. "I don't know…I guess I'd have to think about it." Lance said as Kitty looked depressed.  
  
"Okay." Kitty said in defeated tone as she walked away slowly.  
  
"Hey Kitty!" Lance called out after her. She turned around to face him. "I thought about it, and the answer is yes." Lance said with a huge grin. Kitty smiled at him and walked away as Lance jerked his arm back and forth. "Yeeeesssss…" Lance hissed as the ground began to shake. "Oops." Lance said as everyone looked around in shock. Kitty just giggled and continued on her way. Lance just smiled as Mike and Toad walked over to him.  
  
"Real smooth Romeo." Todd said as he and Omega snickered.  
  
"Shut up." Lance muttered as he walked away smiling.  
  
---------------------------------  
Bayville High, lunch period  
---------------------------------  
  
"Ok, what's up with him?" Pietro asked as he sat down and pointed to Lance, who had a dreamy look in his eyes.  
  
"Three guesses." Toad muttered as he munched on his food.  
  
"The cat asked him to the dance." Pietro said dryly.  
  
"Give the man a prize." Mike quipped.  
  
"ARRRRGGGHHHH!!!" Tabitha shouted as she stormed into the cafeteria and sat down at the Brotherhood table.  
  
"Do I even want to know?" Betsy asked as Tabitha began turning an odd shade of red.  
  
"He goes and gets asked by another girl to the dance! That little rat! I'll kill him!" Tabitha ranted as Fred and Toad shared a look.   
  
"Fuzzy got asked to the dance, didn't he?" Toad asked. He was answered by a left hook from an irate Tabitha and was sent across the room. The Brotherhood all immediately pushed their seats away from Tabitha as she continued growing angry.  
  
ARRRRGGGHHHHH!!!" Tabitha screamed, turning a deep crimson.  
  
"Oh man! She's going to blow!" Pietro shouted as he dove under the table. The entire cafeteria also ducked under tables or behind chairs as Tabitha screamed loud enough to shatter windows.  
  
"Feel better?" Blob asked as he looked on in fear at Tabitha from behind the chair.  
  
"Yea. Actually I do." Tabitha said as she skipped away. The Brotherhood just exchanged looks as Lance continued living in dreamland, not even noticing what had happened.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Here Kitty, Kitty!" Toad chanted as Lance was slumped in the chair, taking the abuse from his fellow teammates.  
  
"Lance and Kitty sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I…" Blob began before the house started shaking.  
  
"I've had enough of this!" Lance shouted as he grit his teeth.  
  
"Cut it out man!" Blob said as he fell on his rear.   
  
"Oh, calm down Lancey." Tabitha crowed. "Are you mad that we're making fun of you and your girlfriend?" Tabitha asked in a sugarcoated voice.  
  
"Man I wouldn't be caught dead at one of those things." Blob stated as Tabitha got a mischievous glint in her eye. "Gee, Freddy, and here I was going to ask you to the Dance." Tabitha said as Fred turned a pale color.  
  
"Wait! I can…" Fred began before Toad interrupted him.  
  
"How about me, yo? Can you ask me?" Toad asked as he jumped up and down excitedly.  
  
"Brother…" Mike muttered as he flipped the channel.  
  
"Well I don't know Mr. Toady…" Tabitha asked as she put on her schoolgirl routine, and bent her knees inward.  
  
"Pleeeaaassseee!" Toad and Fred whined in unison.  
  
"Well I guess I could take you both." Tabitha mused. "How about you Quicky?"  
  
"Please. I could keep four girls busy all night long." Pietro said as he danced around the room at super speed.  
  
Oh yea, his ego's not inflated." Betsy said sarcastically as she sat on Mike's legs, watching TV.  
  
"Well that settles it!" Tabitha said as she jumped up. "We're going to crash the Dance and show those geeks how to really party!" Tabitha crowed as the Brotherhood all separated. Lance just got a smile on his face as Betsy and Mike shook their heads.  
  
"Oh, this is going to be fun." Betsy said as she walked upstairs to change.  
  
"Hey, what can happen?" Mike asked as he followed her up. "It's just a dance."  
  
"I don't know… maybe inter-dimensional dinosaurs are going to appear out of thin air and ruin the dance!" Betsy said as she walked upstairs.   
  
"Come on Bets, what are the odds that that will happen?' Mike asked as he walked upstairs after her.  
  
  
********************  
  
Three hours later…  
  
"I'm off to pick up Kitty!" Lance shouted as he started his jeep and took off.  
  
"He forgot to put his pants on, didn't he?" Mike asked as Pietro and Toad snickered. Pietro was wearing a black tuxedo. Toad was wearing one of those god awful aqua tuxedos.  
  
"Yep." Pietro said as Lance's jeep was heard screeching into the drive way and Lance ran inside and put his pants on. He then took off as Tabitha came down, wearing a dress that only the 80's version of Madonna would wear. Fred walked in the pallor, wearing a corduroyed suit.  
  
"God help me..." Mike muttered as he put his head in his hands. He was wearing a black suit without the tie, along with a light blue button down shirt, with the top button undone. He also had gold hoops in his ears, replacing the diamond studs he normally had. His hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. "Hey, Bets! You almost ready?" Mike called upstairs as Betsy appeared behind him, thanks to her shadow powers.  
  
"Ready and willing love." Betsy said as she raised her eyebrow. She was wearing a seductive purple gown that had blue trim and hugged her figure. Her long purple hair was loose, with strands falling on her Asian face as she smiled at Omega. (You can stop drooling boys, she's taken.)  
  
"Damn." Mike thought. "Well, let's go guys and gals." Mike said as Pietro zoomed off to pick up more transportation for his dates. Illegally of course. Toad, Fred and Tabitha all got into the backseat of Mike's El Camino and with that, they were off.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville High the Gym  
  
"PARTY!!!" One of the jocks shouted as he ran around screaming. Right into a wall where he proceeded to knock himself out.  
  
"Oh, yea, there's no drinking at this party." Betsy mused sarcastically as she and Mike danced.  
  
"Hey, go with the flow Bets." Mike said as he twirled her around. "I mean even Lance is having a good time." Mike said as he pointed at Lance, who was dancing with Kitty.  
  
"How's it hanging you two?" Tabitha asked as she walked over with a panting Blob and Toad.  
  
"Great." Betsy said as she grinded against Mike.   
  
"I can't take this no more." Todd panted form the background. "She's gonna kill us Freddy…"  
  
""I know little man, I know…" Fred wept.  
  
"Oh, hush up you crybabies." Tabitha scolded.  
  
"Have you seen Pietro?" Mike asked.  
  
"There he is." Toad said as he pointed to the entrance, where Pietro came out with four girls on his arms. He grinned at the others before he started to dance with them.  
  
"Oh yea, his ego is going to get a whole lot bigger." Betsy muttered as she continued dancing with her boyfriend. Kelly was watching the Dance with a satisfied look on his face.  
  
"See, I told you being with me wouldn't be so bad. Right?" Lance said as he and Kitty moved to the music.  
  
"Mmm Hmm..." Kitty Pryde answered with a smile. Suddenly a huge portal appeared between the two. "Lance, like, quit it!!!"  
  
"Hey, It's not me this time." Lance responded as he pulled Kitty out of the way. The portal grew wider and a red dinosaur like creature jumped out of the hole. It then was followed by about a dozen others.  
  
"No friggin' way!" Mike stated as his jaw dropped to the floor and he stared at the creatures. Betsy just smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"Told you." Betsy scolded as she tore off the bottom part of her dress and the charged toward them.  
  
"Why can't we just have a normal day?" Mike asked the heavens as he followed his girlfriend into the fight. Cyclops had already blasted one of the creatures as Mike grabbed one more of the charging demons by the snout and threw it into the wall. He then delivered a series of kick-flips to others as Betsy monkey flipped one into his outstretched clothesline. Meanwhile Lance tore the gym floor apart, protecting him and Kitty from a few more that Cyclops and Jean Grey took out. Evan created Bone cages to keep the creatures trapped as Pietro grabbed his dates and ran like a pansy.  
  
"Lance, what are doing?" Kitty asked in shock as Lance concentrated and the gym floor rose up and knocked back three of the outer worldly demons.  
  
"Gotta send them out in style Kitty." Lance said as he smirked at her and they ran down the corridor after the others, who were chasing more around. They ran into Forge and Rouge, along with Risty.  
  
"Where are the others?" Mike asked as he looked around.   
  
"Right here yo." Toad said as Blob sat down on one of the Dinosaur like creatures. Tabitha had a look of triumph on her face as Forge pointed his gun toward the creature.  
  
"Hey I remember that thing…" Toad exclaimed.  
  
"Yea. But this time I made some modifiers to it." Forge said. "They go in, and they don't come out." Forge said as he blasted the creature and the rest of the X-Men ran off to find the rest.  
  
"Well so much for a peaceful night with Kitty." Lance moaned.  
  
"Hey at least we still have entertainment." Toad said as he pointed to Omega, who was getting a sever thrashing from Betsy.  
  
"I TOLD you that we should have been on our guard." Betsy scolded as she smacked Mike over the head.  
  
"But Betsy…Ow…I didn't know that this was…Ow… going to happen…OW!!!" Mike said as Betsy pulled on his ear and dragged him down the hall.  
  
"Maybe now you'll start believing me when I saw something is going to happen." Betsy said as she walked Mike down the hall.  
  
"Ow! I thought you were joking…Ow…come on bets…Ow!"  
  
"Don't come on Bets me! You owe me big for this buster." Betsy said as she dragged Mike off.  
  
"OW!" Mike shouted from down the hall as the Brotherhood all snickered.  
  
"Never all dull moment when you're with the Brotherhood." Toad said with a smile as the Brotherhood followed their two other members.  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Hex Factor. What happens when Wanda joins in on the craziness? Will Omega and Betsy take off like Tabitha? Will I even have Tabitha take off? Tune in next time to see.  
********************  
  
Well there you go folk. My Christmas gift to all of you. Hope you all liked it.   
  
Merry Christmas!  
  
Descendent 


	19. The HeX Factor

Brotherhood Evolution: The Hex Factor.  
  
I know Winter Fun isn't over yet, but I had this sitting on my computor for so long I had to post it. So Here's Wanda!  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Man there's nothing exciting going on yo!" Toad exclaimed as he paced around the living room.  
  
"Careful Todd." Fred cautioned. "Every time you say that something happens."  
  
"GUESS WHO'S BACK!" Came the shout from the front of the house.  
  
"Told you." Fred said, as his eyes grew wide.  
  
"Uh oh." Lance stated, as he turned pale. Pietro and Freddy hugged each other in fear, as Mike and Betsy looked around confused.  
  
"It's the Boss-lady!" Toad shouted as he hopped toward Mystique. "Hey Boss-lady, What's up?" Toad asked as Mystique slapped him out of her way.   
  
"FRONT AND CENTER!" Mystique screamed as she stomped her foot. Pietro, Fred, Todd and Lance all ran and snapped at attention. "You all make me sick. What happened to the elite team of mutants that I gathered? The best of the best and you still always lose to the X-Men. One of you even had the gall to go and join them." Mystique said as she got in Lance's face. He gulped nervously. "I'll deal with you later." Mystique began before she was interrupted.  
  
"Ahem." Mike stated as he leaned in the doorway of the pallor. "You must be Mystique." Mike said as he and Betsy walked out and stood with the other Brotherhood members.  
  
"Yes, Omega. And if you and your little girl want to stay here, you'll do what I say." Mystique spat.  
  
"Whatever." Betsy muttered as she and Mike stood with the rest of the 'Hood.  
  
"Hey, what's up Mysti?" Tabitha crowed as she slid down the banner.  
  
"You will get out of my room and do what I tell you to if you wish to continue living here. And the name is Mystique." Raven Darkholme said as she faced Tabitha.  
  
"Fat chance." Tabitha said as she walked upstairs and came down a few moments later with her bag. "I'm out of here." Tabitha said as she walked out. The house then shook from an explosion.  
  
"She blew up her room, didn't she?" Mike asked as Lance nodded his head.  
  
"Even with the added powers of these two." Mystique said as she pointed ant Omega and Betsy. "You still haven't beaten the X-Men. But that changes today. Because I brought a very powerful mutant for you all. Maybe she can do what you haven't been able to." Mystique said as she got out of the way to reveal a raven-haired girl that looked like she had been through hell and back.  
  
"WANDA!?!" Pietro screamed when he saw her.  
  
"Pietro?" Wanda said in shock. "ARGH!!!" Wanda screamed as she sent her powers toward Pietro and the rest of the 'hood.  
  
"DIVE!" Mike screamed as he grabbed Toad and Betsy and dove behind the couch. Freddy went flying into the kitchen, due to unseen forces as Lance and Pietro dove behind the couch. Things started flying around the room.  
  
"Ex-Girlfriend?" Toad asked as Mike smashed a chair that flew to close.  
  
"Worse." Pietro said in fear. "Sister."  
  
"Ouch." Lance said. " Okay… I've got her." Lance said as he sent a tremor toward her. Which she redirected back at him, knocking him into the wall.   
  
"Okay, Let me try." Betsy said as she powered up her Psionic knife and melted into the shadow on the floor. She reappeared behind Wanda, but was sent through the window by a flying ski.  
  
"BETS!" Mike screamed ass he charged toward Wanda and let his tendrical fly toward her. However a hex from Wanda caused his tendricals to wrap around him and tie him up. "Okay…this is embarrassing." Mike muttered as he struggled against his own powers. Pietro tried to run, but was sent flying back. Toad was launched into the kitchen by the table.  
  
"Agitha! Calm her down!" Mystique ordered as Destiny came out and reached into Wanda's mind, knocking the tortured girl unconscious.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Pietro shouted as Mike untangled himself. Betsy shadow walked into the house and Toad wobbled out of the kitchen, his hair all spiky and he was covered in soot. "WANDA IS PSYCHO! SHE HAS NO CONTROL OVER HER POWERS, THAT WHY MY FATHER HAD TO COMMIT HER!" Pietro shouted.  
  
"Calm down now, Quicksilver. Your father made the mistake of leaving her where her gifts could go undeveloped. A mistake I am more than happy to use to my advantage." Mystique spat. "Now get to bed all of you. Your up at five to resume your training." Mystique ordered as she and Agitha carried Wanda into Rogue's old room."  
  
"I just realized something." Mike muttered, putting his arm around Betsy defensively.  
  
"What?" Lance asked as he looked up from the floor.  
  
"We just traded Tabitha, who was psycho half the time for Wanda, who's psycho all the time." Mike said simply.  
  
"D'oh!" The rest of the Brotherhood all shouted.   
  
********************  
  
"This is insane, yo!" Toad crowed as he collapsed on the couch. "We've been training for three weeks strait."  
  
"I can't feel my legs…" Pietro moaned as he collapsed. "Normally that's a bad thing, but in this case it's pain that I can't feel. So Yay for me."  
  
"Petey." Mike said simply as he held frozen vegetables over every part of his body, using his tendricals. "Two words. Shut and Up."  
  
"Thanks luv." Betsy said as Mike used his tendricals to send the frozen peas to Betsys back.  
  
"ALRIGHT YOU BRAT'S!" Mystique shouted as she entered the room the Brotherhood was in. "TIME FOR YOU TO FACE THE X-MEN!" Mystique shouted as she paced back and forth in front of them.  
  
"Now?" Toad asked in shock. "We can barely move!"  
  
"Not now you idiot!" Mystique moaned as she slapped her face. "Tomorrow. That way you can rest up, have the night off, do some drugs, I don't care. Just be ready by tomorrow night." Mystique said as she left the room shaking her head.  
  
"This is just friggin' great." Lance stated as Boris, the Brotherhood Rat looked at him cock eyed.  
  
"Look's like it's going to be a fun day." Mike muttered as Betsy nodded in agreement.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville Mall, the next day  
  
"Well, is everyone in position?" Lance asked as he and the Brotherhood walked throughout the mall, checking everything out.  
  
"We're good." Mike's voice came over the communicator.  
  
"You better not be making out with Psylocke." Lance warned. "We've got work to do."  
  
"Um…I'm not?" Mike's nervous voice came over the intercom along with Betsy's giggling.  
  
"Help me…" Lance stated as he slapped his face. "Quicksilver, Blob, Toad! Tell me you guys are ready?"  
  
"Hey did you know that my (BEEP) is a ladies size five?" Toad's voice came over the communicator. Sounds of throwing up were heard all over the mall as the various members of the Brotherhood upchucked they're lunches at Toad's comment.  
  
"AW BETS!" Mike's voice whined over the communicator.  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have had sushi…" Betsy's moaned over the communicator.  
  
"Toad if the X-Men don't kick your but, I sure as heck will!" Wanda said over the communicator.  
  
"You know you want me..." Toad said simply.  
  
"Yea. Want you dead." Wanda grumbled.  
  
"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP AND GET READY!" Mystique's voice shouted throughout the mall. "THEY'RE HERE!!!"  
  
"Positions people!" Lance shouted as he ran to the upper level.  
  
--------------------  
  
"GOTCHA!" Kitty screamed as she tacked a mannequin to the ground.  
  
"Green never really was your color, was it?" Lance said from the shadows as he walked toward her.  
  
"Lance? What is going on here? Why are you here?" Kitty asked as she ran up to him.  
  
"Look, you better get out of here. Wanda's pretty unstable and I don't want you to get hurt." Lance said as he grabbed Kitty's arm and pulled her toward one of the doors.  
  
"Like let go!" Kitty shouted as she phased away from Lance.  
  
"Look Kitty, shove off!" Lance snapped.  
  
"No!" Kitty said as she phased away and ran off toward the sounds of fighting.  
  
"KITTY!" Lance called out after her. "Dammit." Lance swore as he ran toward the sounds off fighting.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Vas! Vhere are you!" Kurt shouted as he walked through one of the clothing stores.  
  
"Welcome-to-the-style-pile!" Pietro shouted as he sped out with Mike in tow. Mike was wearing a pair of gray umbrella pants and a pink tee shirt and light blue vest. He had a few pins hanging out of his mouth and a tailor's tape wrapped around his neck.  
  
"My god!" Mike said in a really gay tone. "You are a fashion disaster! Pietro! Let's. Get. Busy!" Mike shouted as he walked toward the stunned Nightcrawler.  
  
"Vas?" Nightcrawler asked as Mike and Pietro took several measurements.  
  
"What are we trying to say here?" Mike asked as he tugged Kurt's uniform. "X-Geek? I don't think so!" Mike said as he snapped his fingers. Pietro spun around Nightcrawler, dressing him up like someone from the Matrix.   
  
"Huh?" Kurt asked as he looked at himself.  
  
"Oooohh! I like it! WAY MACHO!" Mike said as he protruded his chest and flexed. He then cut the tag off of the trench coat. "But it's still missing something…" Mike muttered as he kept snapping his fingers. Each time Pietro spun around Nightcrawler, changing his cloths, until he was buried in clothing.   
  
"Perfect!" Pietro crowed.  
  
"You know, not many people can pull off that look." Mike said as Pietro took a light bow as Nightcrawler teleported away.  
  
"Let's go! There more fashion disaster out there!" Pietro shouted as he sped off.  
  
"To Action!" Mike shouted as he tore off the clothing he was wearing, revealing his uniform.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Hey Bone Boy!' Blob shouted as he chucked TV after TV at Evan, who did his best to dodge the attacks. That is until Jean attacked Blob from behind, using her telekinesis to launch him into the wall.  
  
"Eat this red!" Betsy shouted as she emerged from the shadows and drove her Psionic Knife into Jean's skull. However Jean had trained herself to deal with Betsy's method of attack. Psylocke found herself flying off of the banister, toward the basement floor. "This is not good..." Betsy said meekly as she fell, before she was intercepted by Toad, who caught her and leapt toward the second level. "Thank's Todd." Betsy muttered as she regained her balance, but Toad had already taken off.  
  
"Hi Shades!' Toad said as he swiped Cyclops visor and hopped away. Meanwhile Lance was creating tremors that shook fake boulders loose and sent them toward the X-men who had regrouped. Jean redirected the attack right back at Lance, sending him flying into the wall where he was knocked out.  
  
"That's it." Mike said as his face turned red. "Its on!" Mike shouted as he unleashed his tendricals and attacked the X-men. Blob and Toad ran in from the sides and Betsy from on top of them. Quicksilver ran in from behind, intent on creating a distraction. Rouge grabbed Toad, knocking him out and then tossed Cyclops his visor. Cyclops then sent Omega through the roof of the mall with an Optic blast.  
  
"This is gonna hurt..." Betsy muttered as she saw Blob go flying toward her from another Optic blast from Cyclops. The two crashed into the wall as Nightcrawler and Shadow Cat took down Quicksilver.  
  
"That's all of them." Cyclops said with a smile as he heard the escalator start. He looked up to see a very pissed off Scarlet Witch descending toward them. Scarlet Witch then proceeded to hand the X-Men their buts on a silver platter. (The fight from the show happens exactly the same here.)  
  
"Retreat!" Cyclops shouted as the X-Men all ran away bruised.  
  
"Did we just win?" Mike asked as he walked back into the mall rubbing the back off his head.  
  
"I think we did." Pietro stated as he dragged himself over.  
  
"Kitty will never talk to me again…" Lance moaned.  
  
"Oh yea. It's a victory." Toad stated as Lance glared at him. "And we have this beautiful flower to thank for it." Toad said as he buddied up to Wanda.  
  
"Get AWAY!!!" Wanda screamed as she sent Toad flying into a store.  
  
"Man, she's a real Scarlet Witch alright…" Toad said with a goofy smile before he passed out.  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Apologies and Parodies. Lance tries to apologize to Kitty, but the rest of the Brotherhood aren't helping out much.  
********************  
  
Well there you go. Hope you all liked it. Please review and let me now what you think. Oh. And Tabitha will becoming back soon. I'm evil like that.   
  
Later,  
  
Descendent 


	20. Apologies and Parodies

Brotherhood Evolution: Apologies and Parodies.  
  
Well, Its time I resume the humor before I take care of Day of Reckoning. And the best way to do that some character torture. YAY!  
  
********************  
  
Bayville High  
  
"I tried to warn you!" Lance whined as he chased after an irate Shadow Cat.  
  
"Like, leave me alone Lance!" Kitty snapped.  
  
"I'm sorry! Jeeze. I didn't mean for you to get hurt." Lance said as he got in front of her.  
  
"He's right." Pietro said as he sped up out of nowhere. "He actually wanted to drag you outside for a little 'private battle'. If you know what I mean."  
  
"WHAT!" Kitty shouted as her face turned a deep red color.  
  
"WHAT?!? Kitty! I didn't plan anything of the sort!" Lance said in shock. "KITTY!" Lance called out as Shadow Cat stormed off.  
  
"Well buddy. Now that that pathetic chapter in your life is over, you can move on to the next one." Pietro said as he leaned on Lance's shoulder. Lance meanwhile looked like he was going to explode with rage.  
  
"Yes. The next one." Lance said in a strangely calm tone of voice.  
  
"WHA…" Pietro began before Lance grabbed him before he could react and dragged Pietro down the hall. "HELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPP!!!" Pietro shouted as Lance dragged him outside.  
  
********************  
  
Lunch Period  
  
"Will the Parties responsible for painting my office a bright neon green, please report to my office. I don't want to punish you. Really! I want to um, congratulate you on a fine job. Yea that's the ticket…" Kelly's voice came over the intercom.  
  
"Man. Think we've been going to hard on Kelly?" Mike asked simply as he ate his 'food'.  
  
"We can never go to hard on that man." Pietro quipped.  
  
"So how's your sister handling School?" Betsy asked. "I mean she did take over my room and everything." Betsy muttered. "I had to move into the one across the hall and clean that one out." Betsy shuddered. On cue Wanda stormed over and sat down with a grimace.  
  
"Trouble honeybumpkins?" Toad asked as he inched closer to Wanda, and was promptly sent flying into the wall.  
  
"And this little Toady went wee, wee, wee all the way into the wall." Mike quipped before Wanda shot him a death glare. "I'll shut up now."  
  
"Where's Lance? " Blob asked, thankfully changing the subject.  
  
"Trying to apologies to Kitty of course." Pietro quipped. "He almost killed me earlier because I didn't…really, um… help the situation."  
  
"What did you do Pietro." Betsy said with a tone that could melt ice.  
  
"I kinda ruined it even more for him." Pietro said sheepishly. "But hey. They're on opposite sides. They shouldn't be together." Pietro said defiantly.   
  
"Should I hurt him?" Mike asked the others.  
  
"Go for it." Wanda said.  
  
"Whatever my snuckumpuss says." Toad said as he had a glazed over look in his eyes.  
  
"I'm cool with it." Blob added.  
  
"Fine by me." Betsy said.  
  
"Eep." Pietro said as he sped off.  
  
"So now what do we do?" Mike asked the others.  
  
"Maybe we should help Lance out." Wanda said. The rest of the Brotherhood stared at her in shock. "WHAT?!? Even I'm not all evil!"  
  
"Okay..." Mike said dryly.  
  
"So we need a plan." Blob said as the Brotherhood huddled up.  
  
"Oh. That's evil." Wanda said.  
  
"Problem. We don't want an evil plan." Betsy corrected.  
  
"Man this is gonna be harder than I thought." Toad quipped.  
  
"Drat." The rest of the Brotherhood all said.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Young  
  
"Lance called again." Jean said as she walked into the room that Kitty shared with Rogue.  
  
"Again?" Kitty asked in disbelief. "This is the thousandth time."  
  
"That boy is stubborn as a mule." Rogue said simply. "And it's actually the 5,627th time."  
  
"Great. At least he isn't on our front lawn professing his love to a Sting song." Kitty said. Right before floodlights flipped on and one of Sting's love songs started to blare. (I don't know which one; he's got dozens of 'em. Use your imagination.)   
  
"What is it with all of the freaky coincidences going on around here?" Jean asked in disbelief.  
  
"I really need to shut my mouth." Kitty said as she slapped her face. She, Jean, and Rogue walked over to the window and pulled up the drapes. They saw Lance on a huge makeshift stage, with a microphone singing the lyrics to said song. Badly.  
  
"How does he do it?" Jean asked in disbelief.  
  
"That boy is creative. I'll tell you that much. But it also looks like he had help this time." Rogue said as she pointed to where the Brotherhood was keeping the rest of the X-Men away. Violently. Wanda laughed as she sent Kurt through a tree. Omega was using Spike as a club on Wolverine. Pietro kept Beast at bay and Betsy was using her powers to keep Storm busy. Blob was bench-pressing Cyclops while Scott screamed. (Fred's hands were crushing one of Cyclops' more 'gentle' regions.) Toad was busy entertaining all of the New Mutants with Magic Tricks.  
  
"Maybe you should forgive him." Rogue said. "I mean he did try to warn you."   
  
"And he did save you life when my powers acted up." Jean added.  
  
"And he does look cute on stage like that." Kitty said. "That cute tone-deaf little man." Kitty said as he eyes got glazed over.  
  
"Great. It's started again." Rogue said dryly.  
  
"We really should stop meddling in others affairs." Jean said simply.  
  
"Wanna grab a soda?"   
  
"Okay." Jean said as the two left Kitty alone to watch Lance make a bigger fool of himself.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Well that was fun." Mike muttered as the Brotherhood dragged themselves home.  
  
"At least Kitty forgave me." Lance sighed with a smile.  
  
"And we beat the X-Men up, so Mystique can't chew us out too much." Wanda said simply as she flopped onto the couch.  
  
"Can I get you anything snuggles?" Toad asked as he got close to Wanda.  
  
"Yea. YOU CAN GET AWAY!" Wanda shouted as she sent Toad flying into the wall.  
  
"She loves me…" Came Toads moan from the other room. Wanda just slapped her face.  
  
"So all in all, it wasn't a bad night." Pietro said simply.  
  
"Any one for Taco's?" Fred asked simply as he picked up Boris, the Brotherhood Rat and tickled him.  
  
"RAT!!!" Betsy shouted when she saw Boris. She ran upstairs as fast as she could.  
  
"Taco's?" Mike asked simply.  
  
"Shouldn't you be helping your girl." Todd asked simply.  
  
"Little buddy, I've come to realize that when Betsy's in her moods, it is not wise to mess with her." Mike said simply. "Now who's up fot Taco's?"  
  
"TACO'S!!!" The entire Brotherhood shouted as they trouped out of their house to run an "All-you-can-eat" Taco bar out of business.  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Driving Mr. Kelly…INSANE! Good old fashion Kelly Torture.  
********************  
  
There you go. One more chapter in the saga of the Brotherhood's continuing Evolution. I hope you liked it. Please review folks.  
  
Later,  
  
Descendent 


	21. Driving Mr Kelly INSANE!

Brotherhood Evolution: Driving Mr. Kelly…INSANE!  
  
Ahhh. Nothing starts a day off like good old fashion Kelly torture.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the Character of Michael Nagrite and the ideas behind this story line.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville High  
  
"WATCH OUT!" Toad shouted as he ran by Principle Kelly.  
  
"TOLENSKY! NOW WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?" Kelly shouted as he turned around. To see a giant wall of water come crashing toward him. "Why me…" Kelly moaned as the water overcame him and sent into the lockers. Pietro sped up to his upside down form and gave him a wedgie and then sped off. "I really do hate my life."  
  
********************  
  
Lunch Period  
  
"So now what do we do?" Mike asked as he faced the Brotherhood. "We've already knocked him out, painted him blue, super glued him to a toilet and painted his office neon pink. All in the past hour."  
  
"I don't know. I've been running out of ideas. I'm beginning to use the same ones over and over!" Pietro said in a really stressed out tone.  
  
"Take your ridelien Pietro." Betsy said simply as she sipped at a bottle of water.  
  
"I hate to say this, but it was a lot easier to torture Kelly when Tabitha was around." Blob said simply.  
  
"Freddy!" Lance scolded. "How dare you say that. We've been torturing Kelly way before that blond bimbo ever showed up on the scene!"  
  
"Lance. Face the facts. We're losing our touch." Betsy said simply.   
  
"Kelly hasn't been carted off in a strait jacket for the past two weeks." Mike added.  
  
"Damn. You're right." Lance said as he hung his head. "So what do we do?"  
  
"We could do something very, very, VERY drastic." Toad said with a small smile.  
  
"We need all the help we can get Todd. So what is it?" Pietro said simply.  
  
"We could ask Wanda for help." Toad said with a huge smile. The Brotherhood all looked at each other in horror, and then they all smiled.  
  
"That is not a bad idea…" Betsy mused as the Brotherhood all left to find their most psychopathic member.   
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Let me get this strait. You want my help in torturing the Principle?" Wanda asked with a skeptical look on her face.  
  
"Come on Snukum's…Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee!!!" Toad said as he gave her the Bambi eyes.  
  
"Never do that to me again and you've got a deal." Wanda said as she backed away from him.  
  
"Done." Toad said as the Brotherhood huddled up and began to plot Kelly's demise. "Your really gonna wear that? Toad said in amazement. "I've died and gone to heaven."  
  
"You will die if you spoil the plot for the readers." Lance said as he pointed towards you all. "Now let's get this plan in motion."  
  
********************  
  
Bayville High, the next day  
  
"Hello there, mister Kelly." Wanda said, her voice full of lust. She was wearing a schoolgirl outfit with the skirt being a little too short and the top a little to tight. She was sucking on a lollipop.  
  
"Um, Miss Maximoff?" Kelly said in a surprised tone as he sat behind his desk. "Can…I, I…Help you?"  
  
"I hope so." Wanda said as she closed his door.  
  
"Now what is it you need, Wanda?" Kelly said as he pushed the call button on his desk. "Um, Dorothy?"  
  
"You know mister Kelly, being locked in a Mental Institution really dampens a girl's, more…Primal urges." Wanda said seductively as she approached Kelly's desk.  
  
"Mental Institution?" Kelly said, as he turned pale. "Why, why were you locked in, a-a-a-a Men-Mental Institution?" Kelly said as he took a deep gulp as Wanda sat on his desk. He pushed his call button. "Um, Dorothy? I could use some help in here."  
  
"I killed the last person who played me." Wanda said as she played with a pencil. "You wouldn't play with me, would you Mister Kelly?"  
  
"Of course not Wanda." Kelly said innocently as he slammed his finger on his call button. "DOROTHY! GET IN HERE!"  
  
"Why mister Kelly, are you afraid of little old me?" Wanda asked as she spread her legs on his desk.  
  
"Oh my…" Kelly said in shock as Dorothy opened the door at that moment.  
  
"EDWARD!" Dorothy shouted when she saw the scene in front of them. "You two-timing dirt-bag! This is what you wanted me for? A Three-some with a student!"  
  
"I can explain!" Kelly shouted as Wanda got off his desk and began to smile.   
  
"I don't want to hear it! I'm leaving you Edward!" Dorothy screamed as she stormed out of his office.  
  
"Dorothy!" Kelly screamed as Wanda smiled at him.   
  
"Have fun mister K." Wanda said as she skipped out of his office.  
  
"Why me…" Kelly asked in disbelief. He pulled out a flask and downed the entire contents of it.  
  
--------------------  
  
"She's good." Lance said from the Brotherhood's position of the roof. They had installed hidden cameras and watched the entire display.  
  
"Except the fact that Toad is now in la-la land." Betsy pointed out. Toad sat in front of the monitor, watching the tape over and over again.   
  
"She's in a schoolgirl outfit…" Toad moaned as he watched the monitor. "What a gal…"  
  
"This is not healthy." Mike muttered.  
  
"Is anything he does healthy?" Blob asked.  
  
"Good point." Pietro muttered as Wanda walked over to them.  
  
"What's he doing?" Wanda asked as she got behind a screen and changed back into her usual Goth attire.  
  
"Pounding down shots of Vodka." Mike answered.  
  
"You were great snukum's!" Toad said as he hopped over to her.   
  
"Back off Frog-boy." Wanda hissed.  
  
"She gave me a pet name!" Toad shouted as he jumped up and down around the roof. "She loves me!"  
  
"I can't win, can I?" Wanda moaned as she buried her head in her hands.  
  
"Nope." Pietro said simply.  
  
"By the by, Betsy, here is your outfit." Wanda said as she handed the schoolgirl outfit back to Psylocke.  
  
"Thanks." Betsy said simply as Omega's eyes went wide.  
  
"That's yours?" Mike asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yea. I don't wear it often, but I think I might wear in tonight though, Luv." Betsy said as she raised her tatooed eyebrow.  
  
"Yes!" Mike shouted as he and Lance slapped hands.  
  
"Men." Betsy and Wanda said in unison. In the background Toad was dancing with himself.  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Day of Reckoning. How am I going to change the outcome of Day of Reckoning? You'll have to read it to believe it!  
********************  
  
There you all go. Some Kelly Torture to help pass the time. I know it was short, but I'm a little dry at the moment. Don't worry it gets better, Much better. Please review!  
  
Later all,  
  
Descendent 


	22. The Day of Reckoning

Brotherhood Evolution: The Day of Reckoning  
  
Well here we are. The Day of Reckoning for our merry mutants. Now you'll all see the reason I brought in Omega and Psylocke to begin with… Or maybe not. I haven't really decided yet. Ah hell, I'll wing it. It's what I do best. Oh and get ready to see a very comedic version of Day of Reckoning…  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Got any three's?" Blob asked.  
  
"Go fish." Pietro answered. As Blob grabbed a card, Pietro used his speed to see Blob's cards and return before anyone noticed.  
  
"Anything good on?" Toad asked as he and Mike watched the tube with Lance.  
  
"Nope." Mike responded as he flipped through the channels.  
  
"Hey, there's the miss America contest on." Toad stated.  
  
"So?" Lance asked.  
  
"It's the swimsuit portion."  
  
"Change the channel Mike." Lance ordered.  
  
"Way ahead of you man." Mike said as he flipped it back to watch fifty fine, fine, FINE women parade around in tiny bathing suits. (Hey, I haven't had a date in a couple of weeks, so sue me!)  
  
"Men." Betsy muttered as she and Wanda painted each other's nails.  
  
"LISTEN UP!" Mystique shouted as she stormed into the room.  
  
"The bitch is back." Toad muttered.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT?!?" Mystique screamed at Toad.  
  
"I said, I have an itch on my back." Toad answered.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Mystique said simply. "I've set in motion the final plan to take Magneto down. You'll be teaming with the X-Men on this one." Mystique said as the Brotherhood got up and stood in line.  
  
"She's gone ape shit..." Lance muttered sarcastically to Toad, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"WHAT?" Mystique screamed.  
  
"I said, I wanna learn to knit." Lance said.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Mystique said. "You'll be teaming with the X-Men. Any questions?"  
  
"Um, this may sound stupid... but don't they hate us?" Mike asked as he raised his hand.   
  
"Yea, I mean we did kick their buts the last time we saw them." Pietro added.  
  
"Correction." Toad stated. "My cuddlebumpkins kicked their buts. You ran away like a pansy."  
  
"Help me…" Wanda muttered as she slapped her face.  
  
"Who are you calling a pansy?" Pietro asked, turning a beet red.  
  
"He's actually pretty accurate in his description Petey." Lance said.  
  
"Yea. He is." Blob added.  
  
"Who asked you?" Pietro shouted.  
  
"Why did it have to be a frog like boy that falls in love with me…" Wanda muttered.  
  
"You heard me, you pansy!"  
  
"I'm not a pansy!"  
  
"Yes, you are!"  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"Yes, you are!"  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"Yes, you are!"  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"Face it! You're a wimp!"  
  
"Why did it have to be a froglike boy?"  
  
"You know you want me baby…"  
  
"ARRGGGHHHHHH!!! Go away!"  
  
"You're a pansy!"  
  
"No I'm not!"  
  
"ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Mystique screamed. The Brotherhood stopped their fighting and stared at Mystique. "GET READY! NOW!" Mystique screamed as the Brotherhood all scrambled away. "I need a drink…" Mystique muttered as she wandered off.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's Institute for the Gifted  
  
"I am very disappointed with all of you." Xavier said sternly as he looked over his tattered X-Men. "You are in no condition to fight Magneto."  
  
"But Professor…" Scott began.  
  
"I don't want to hear it." Xavier snapped. 'That's why I decided to bring in some more power." Xavier said as the elevator pinged and the Brotherhood walked out.  
  
"Lucy! I'm home!" Toad called out.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me…" Evan stated.  
  
"Nope-sorry-loser." Pietro said as he sped over and gave Evan a rap on the head.  
  
"Professor, you can't expect us to work with these degenerates." Scott said as he got into Lance's face.  
  
"Tough Summers. From what I see your little group here is seriously lacking leadership." Lance said as he got into the taller boys face. "Of course, I'll be more than happy to take over for you." Lance said as Scott stormed off.  
  
"Fine! You wanna be leader, go ahead. I'm out of here!" Scott shouted.  
  
"Wow. That was highly unexpected." Mike said simply.  
  
"You think?" Kurt asked in disbelief.  
  
"Okay Xavier. When do we leave?" Lance asked.  
  
"Father has had this a long time coming." Wanda stated. Pietro just looked at her nervously.  
  
"Professor we can't go with out Scott." Storm stated as The X-Men and Brotherhood loaded up into the X-Jet.  
  
"If he wants to stay, let him." Xavier said simply as the X-Jet took off.  
  
"On the road again…" Mike began singing.  
  
"Maybe this wasn't the best idea…" Xavier muttered.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Hurgh" Lance stated as he ran to the bathroom.  
  
"I forgot he got airsick…" Kitty stated bashfully as she followed him into the bathroom.  
  
"I'm sure he's 'sick'." Mike stated.  
  
"Yea. Kitty's probably going to play nurse." Wanda said with a smile.  
  
"This just in. Katherine Pryde is the newest addition to the mile-high club." Toad said in a reporter voice. "And now let's got to weather with Fredrick Dukes. Freddy?"  
  
"Thanks a lot Todd. Today's weather is quite simple. Just look out the friggin' windows people. It's not that hard. Back to you Todd." Blob stated as the Brotherhood all snickered.  
  
"They're supposed to increase out power?" Jean asked in amazement.  
  
"We're doomed." Rogue said simply as Mike began to imitate Larry King.  
  
"The professor's finally gone off his rocker…" Evan stated.  
  
"What did you say Evan?" Xavier snapped.  
  
"I said Rogue has a great set of knockers." Evan said as Rogue got a very ticked off look.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Xavier said as he turned back around. The sounds of Evan being slapped around were then heard throughout the cabin.  
  
"That's our Rogue…" Pietro stated as the Brotherhood all winced.  
  
"That's is defiantly going to bruise." Betsy stated.  
  
"Ow…" Evan said in a funny sounding voice as Rogue walked away from his beaten form.  
  
********************  
  
"Fan out X-Men!" Xavier shouted as the X-Men and Brotherhood got off of the X-Jet.  
  
"Back of Chuck." Lance stated. "I'll take over." Lance's voice crackled over the communicator.  
  
"Fine." Xavier said simply as the X-Men and Brotherhood walked around carefully.  
  
"Catch-ya-later-losers!' Pietro shouted before he sped off.  
  
"It's a trap!" Wanda shouted as the crates behind the Brotherhood exploded.  
  
"Wanda! Get Pietro!" Lance shouted. "Great." Lance muttered when he saw the Acolytes. "Magneto's got some new toy solders." Lance thought. "Everyone, break up and pick your targets!"  
  
"SABERTOOTH!" Mike screamed when he saw the tall blond mutant.  
  
"Hey, kid. Miss me?" Sabertooth chuckled as Mike charged toward him.  
  
"I still owe you for what you did to Betsy you sorry son of a bitch." Mike shouted as he unleashed his tendricals and began to tear into Victor Creed. Meanwhile Toad attacked a man who liked like he was made of steel.  
  
"Uh oh…" Toad muttered as Colossus held onto him.  
  
"I got you Toad." Blob said as he picked Colossus up and threw him at a building. Kitty grabbed him and then phased him into the building, which Lance then dropped onto his head. He winked at Kitty right before a blast of Sonic energy hit him in the chest. A red headed mutant teen with a bright green costume flew into the air screaming.   
  
"I'll shut him up." Betsy muttered as she back flipped onto a metal tower. She then began to scale the tower towards the redheaded mutant.  
  
"Sorry Lass!" Banshee screamed as he let loose another sonic scream at the tower, causing it to fall over.  
  
"BETS!" Mike screamed as he broke off his fight with Sabertooth and ran under the tower. Mike braced himself as the tower crashed towards him. He then held up his hands and grabbed the falling tower and held it up as Betsy hopped off of it. "Hurgh…" Mike muttered as he strained to keep the tower up. With his last burst of energy Mike threw the tower away from him and the rest of the Brotherhood, where it proceeded to knock out Jean.   
  
"Nice throw…" Blob said as he slapped Mike's hand.  
  
"I was actually aiming for the firebug…" Mike said as he motioned at Pyro. "But hey, whatever works."  
  
"Watch out!" Betsy shouted as she tackled Mike to the ground, just avoiding the fire blast that shot towards them.  
  
"Thanks." Mike muttered as he watched Storm and Beast deal with Pyro. Meanwhile Rogue dove out from behind some crates as an explosion rocked that battlefield. She then ran over to help Evan and Kurt deal with Sabertooth.  
  
"Looks like that's all of them." Lance said as Evan, Rogue, and Kurt dragged Sabertooth over to them.  
  
"Except the big man…" Toad said. "Now where's Wanda?"  
  
"Um, I'd worry more about the giant transformer…" Evan said as he pointed at the sentinel. While the X-Men and Brotherhood were distracted, the Acolytes got into their balls and floated away.  
  
"That is a big friggin' Robot…" Lance muttered as the Sentinel pointed its weapons at the gathered mutants. It opened fire as the mutants scattered. "Okay…" This is getting way to weird…" Lance muttered as he dove behind the crate that Mike, Blob, and Toad had dove behind.  
  
"You're telling me, yo!" First Pietro betrays us, then Magneto reveals his new goon patrol, and now were fighting against a giant fifty foot robot."  
  
"With camera's reveling who we are to the world." Blob shouted as he pointed at the news cameras that now flooded the area.  
  
"Great... Just when things go from bad to worse…" Lance muttered as a blast of energy from the sentinel turned the crates they were behind to ash.  
  
"Yikes!" Blob shouted as they dove behind another set of crates.  
  
"You know what? We're taking this the wrong way." Mike said as Toad, Avalanche and Blob looked at him funny. "This Robot isn't all bad. He's in the Military, he's in New York. We get this thing laid and we won't have any problems." Mike said with a smirk.  
  
"You're a sad strange man." Toad said dryly as these crates then blew up.  
  
"Okay...NOW Things CAN'T get worse." Lance stated as Mike was then sent flying due to an energy BEam. Blob and Toad gave him a dirty look.  
  
"You know, you really need to learn to shut your mouth..." Blob stated.  
  
"Yea, yea, yea…" Lance muttered as he turned around to face the robot. "ARRRRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Lance screamed as he sent a massive tremor at the thing. To his shock the Sentinel rose up into the air and flew over the tremor. "That's new…"  
  
"It can fly?" Kurt shouted as he and Toad hopped away from the thing.  
  
"I guess, yo!" Toad shouted as he dodged a flying batch of green goop, which collided with Evan, freezing him in place. "Hey, maybe this robot isn't so bad…" Toad muttered when he saw it freeze Rogue as well. "Nevermind…" Toad thought as it then froze Freddy in place.  
  
"Blob!" Mike shouted as he stopped from fleeing when he saw Freddy get frozen in the muck.  
  
"OMEGA!" Psylocke shouted when she saw her boyfriend running back towards the Robot. Meanwhile Shadowcat and Avalanche were busy avoiding energy blasts.  
  
"So what's new with you?" Lance asked as he ducked under a glob of the green stuff.  
  
"No much… I like love that stuffed Dragon you got me…" Kitty said as the Green Goop phased right through her.  
  
"I thought you would." Lance said as he back flipped away from more of the green goop.  
  
"Your pretty good at this for not having a danger room to train in." Kitty said.  
  
"I live with Toad Kitty. Knowing how to dodge green stuff is part of the job description.  
  
"So if we get out of this alive, wanna see the new Jim Carey flick?  
  
"Cool…" Lance stated as she then tackled him to the ground, preventing him from getting slimed. "Thanks…" Lance said with a smile.  
  
"You can thank me later." Kitty said as she raised an eyebrow and then ran off.  
  
"Thank you…" Lance said as he stared at the sky.  
  
********************  
  
"Hello Daddy…" Wanda said as she walked towards Magneto and Pietro.  
  
"WANDA!?" Magneto asked in shock.  
  
"Eep." Pietro muttered as he ran towards her and tried to stop her. But a Hex Bolt from Wanda sent him flying away.  
  
"Now its time to play with you father." Wanda said simply as she approached Magneto  
  
********************  
  
"Hey Tin Can!" Mike shouted, as he got right into the Sentinels path. "Wanna play?" Mike screamed as he sent his tendricals out and the wrapped around the thing, tying it up. Mike strained his muscles and tendricals to their limits as the Sentinel fought back. "URGH…" Mike gasped as he felt his tendricals getting pulled out of their roots. "No…" Omega muttered as the Sentinel diced his tendricals up. "ARRRGGGHHHH!" Omega screamed in pain as he felt to the ground, the remaining pieces of his tendricals withdrawing back into his arms. He struggled to get up, as the Sentinels foot was about to crash down on him.  
  
"Hey Luv.' Betsy said as she appeared out of the Shadow that he was on top of. "Miss me?" She said as she grabbed him and Shadow Walked him away from the crashing foot.  
  
"Where's the Tin Can going?' Lance asked as the Sentinel flew away. Right after it nailed Beast with some of the green goop, trapping him.  
  
"Towards Magneto." Betsy said as she appeared behind them with Mike leaning on her.  
  
"And towards Wanda!' Toad shouted as the Brotherhood and X-Men ran off, following the Sentinel.  
  
"Man why does this always happen to us?" Betsy asked as the Brotherhood kept running.  
  
"We're just that lucky…" Lance muttered.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Wanda!" Magneto screamed as he was locked in Wanda's hex. "RELEASE ME!"  
  
"How about no." Wanda said as she kept Magneto trapped inside of a Hex bolt, as the Sentinel was about to crush him. Right before the X-Jet sent about a dozen missiles into the sentinels back, destroying it completely. The sentinel fell onto Magneto, crushing him and the building. Wanda began to fall but Nightcrawler intercepted the Scarlet clad girl.  
  
"File in!" Lance called out as the X-Men and Brotherhood filed onto the X-Jet.  
  
"I'm not leaving without Blob!" Mike shouted as he took off.  
  
"OMEGA!" Lance shouted as the X-Jet took off. The others watched as solders surrounded Omega.  
  
"Ouch." Toad stated.  
  
"That's gonna bruise." Kurt muttered.  
  
"Poor Mike…" Betsy muttered.  
  
"Poor Mike? What about those poor solders!" Kitty stated as one of them went flying by.  
  
"Ten gets you twenty that Mike walks away from this with out a scratch." Wanda stated.  
  
"I'll take that bet." Kurt said simply.  
  
"Dammit. They got him." Lance stated as the gathered mutants watched the solders incase Omega in the green goop that trapped the others. They watched as the Solders dragged the captured mutants away as the X-Jet flew away, avoiding the pursuing helicopters.  
  
"This is just peachy." Storm muttered. We've lost half of our team.  
  
"And my two best friends." Toad stated angrily.  
  
"Look, let's head home and we'll figure out what to do when we get there." Kitty said simply.  
  
"Yes. Home." Xavier said with a snicker.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville, Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Young  
  
"Oh my god…" Kitty stated as the X-Men and Brotherhood filed out and took in the carnage. The mansion was completely destroyed.  
  
"Scott… The New Mutants…" Ororo began.  
  
"Are fine." Cyclops said as he emerged from the underbrush with the New Mutants in tow. Their cloths were all destroyed and they all looked frazzled.  
  
"Hi guys." Tabitha said as she walked over to the Brotherhood. Meanwhile Jean embraced Scott, who pushed past her and walked over to Xavier.  
  
"You did this!" Scott said menacingly as he picked Xavier out of the chair.  
  
"Back off." Xavier said as he kicked Scott hard in the gut. To everyone's shock, Mystique morphed herself out of her Xavier persona. "Now you all belong to me." Mystique said with a smile as the gathered mutants looked on at her in horror.  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Day of Recovery. How do our Merry mutants react to their new situation. You'll have to read it to believe it.  
********************  
  
There you all go. I decide to make it one long chapter instead of two arts. I hop[ you like the twist in it. And I also hope you all like the fact that I added Banshee to the Acolytes. Anyhow, Please review and let me know what you thought.   
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	23. The Day of Recovery

Brotherhood Evolution: The Day of Recovery  
  
Well here we are, the Day of Recovery. I hope you'll like what I do with it.  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the character of Mike Nagrite  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Youngsters  
  
"This is unhealthy…" Toad muttered as he stared at what remained at the burning Mansion.  
  
"You!" Scott shouted as he grabbed Mystique.  
  
"Back off Summers." Lance shouted as he clocked Cyclops.   
  
"Good work Avalanche." Mystique said as she put her hand on Lance's shoulder. Lance's face turned dark as he flipped around and grabbed Mystique. His eyes turned dead white for a few seconds as he lifted Mystique into the air.   
  
"This. Wasn't. Part. Of. The. Plan!" Lance said through grit teeth. "The only reason I agreed to go on with this stupid mission was because you told me that Kitty wouldn't be hurt…" Lance growled.  
  
"Lance! Lay off yo!" Toad shouted as he and Wanda grabbed Lance and yanked him off of Mystique.  
  
"NO!" Lance shouted. "She swore this wouldn't happen."   
  
"No." Mystique spat venomously. "I said that your little girl wouldn't be hurt. I didn't say anything about her home or friends." Mystique muttered. "Remember Avalanche. I can snap my fingers and you find yourself back in North Brook in that Foster home I found you in." Mystique said as Lance's face visibly dropped.  
  
"So what do we do?" Betsy asked as the X-Men talked amongst themselves.  
  
"Running would be good idea!" Mystique shouted as the mutants heard sirens blaring.  
  
"This is just great…" Betsy muttered as she grabbed the brotherhood and Shadow melted them away, leaving the X-Men to deal with the police.  
  
********************  
  
"Once again, this is great." Betsy muttered as she and the Brotherhood followed Mystique through the underbrush. "First Pietro betrays us, then my boyfriend decides to play John Wayne and gets himself captured, we're now on the run from the police because of Magneto, and the world now knows about what we are. Tell me again, what good has come from Mystique being in charge?"  
  
"She got rid of Tabitha." Lance stated simply.  
  
"And she also brought us this beautiful flower." Toad said as he winked at Wanda.  
  
"I want to hurt you so much…" Wanda said to aloud.  
  
"Cram it all of you." Mystique said as they stopped. They all peered through the brush to see a man with one eye talking with Storm while his men had guns trained on the X-Men. "This may be very interesting." Mystique said. "Psylocke, what are they saying?"  
  
"His name's Fury." Betsy said simply as she read his mind. "He's giving the X-Men coordinates to…Area 51."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Toad stated. "What is this? A cheesy Cartoon?"  
  
"Apparently that's the governments top research facility. That's also where the captured mutants are being held." Betsy said as Fury and his men dispersed back into the shadows.  
  
"Now what is she doing?" Wanda asked as Mystique walked out of the shadows into the clearing with the Brotherhood.  
  
"I'll take that." Mystique said as she grabbed the device Fury had given storm.  
  
"Oh, that's is real mature." Lance quipped. "And you think I'm bad."  
  
"You are." Betsy said, before a glare from Mystique shut them both up.  
  
"Why do you care about this?" Storm asked Mystique.  
  
"Those humans have two of my team, and I want them back." Mystique said simply.  
  
"So, uh, where's the brat pack?" Toad asked as he looked at the gathered mutants.  
  
"The New Mutants are hiding." Scott spat. "So Mystique won't try and kill them again."  
  
"Please. If I wanted them dead, they'd be dead already." Mystique said simply.  
  
"What about me?" Toad asked. "You threaten to kill me all the time. And so far all of you attempts have ended with hilarious Hi-Jinks." Toad recited.  
  
"Shut up Toad." Mystique said as she held her face and rubbed her temples. "For the love of God, please shut up…"  
  
"Okay. So what do we do?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Wanda, take Toad to New York and see if there is any trace left of Magneto." Mystique said.  
  
"Alright!" Toad shouted.  
  
"The rest of us will get back our comrades." Mystique stated as she and the others piled into the X-Copter.  
  
********************  
  
Somewhere over Area 51  
  
"This is the place…" Mystique said as the X-Copter landed on one of the roofs discreetly. "You all remember the plan, correct?"  
  
"Let's just get our boy's out of there…" Betsy said as she formed her Psionic knife and melted into the shadows.  
  
"Remember, I'll let you know when you can cut the power." Mystique said as she ran inside as Shadow Cat and Ice Man phased through the floor.  
  
"You okay man?" Betsy asked Lance who was staring at where Kitty disappeared.  
  
"No." Lance said grimly as Mystique gave the go signal. "Let's just get our team back and deal with the rest later…"  
  
********************  
  
Inside  
  
"This is just friggin' great…" Mike muttered as he sat in his cell, chained to the wall.  
  
"I hate my life…" McCoy moaned from the next cell. Just before Evan sent a couple of Bone shards toward Wolverine, serving his bonds. Wolverine then proceeded to take free the others while taking out the solders.  
  
"Yo, Freddy!" Mike shouted as Blob ran over to his cell and tore the door off of it, freeing Omega.  
  
"Let's vamoose!" Lance shouted as he and the X-Men barged into the room and proceeded to finish off the guard's.  
  
"Miss me?" Mike asked as Betsy hugged him. Then slapped him hard across the face.  
  
"Don't do that again!" Betsy shouted as Mike rubbed his face.   
  
"Ow." Mike muttered as they took off down the hall where they met up with Kitty and Bobby. Mystique soon trailed behind them.  
  
"Watch out!" Scott scouted as a bullet winged by his head. (Damn I missed…)  
  
"Avalanche! Stop them!" Mystique shouted as Lance turned around and growled.  
  
"With pleasure…" Lance stated as his eyes rolled back into his head. The ground around the gathered mutants began to quake as Avalanche tore the earth to shreds with his powers, entering a trance of sort's, as he didn't rein in control of the tremors. Chunks of the ceiling came crashing down, almost killing the solders if not for Jean's telekinesis. The quaking continued until Mike slapped Lance, knocking him out of his trance.  
  
"What's up with you man?" Mike asked as the mutants ran toward the escape.  
  
"Sorry…" Lance said simply as he shook cobwebs loose.  
  
"Here we are!" Evan shouted as he and the others began to climb out. Mystique was last as Cyclops emerged from the hole. But before Mystique could get out, Cyclops slammed the door shut.  
  
"Where's the Professor?" Cyclops asked the trapped Mystique.  
  
"I'll tell you nothing unless you let me out of here." Mystique spat.  
  
"Hold it Summers…" Lance stated as he turned to face Mystique. He then opened the grid and kicked her down, then locked it.  
  
"Avalanche! What are you doing?" Mystique shouted in rage.  
  
"Taking out the trash." Lance said as he ran toward the X-Copter. "I hope you like prison food!"  
  
"Alvers! How the heck will we find out where the professor is now?" Scott shouted as they got onto the copter and took off.  
  
"Hey, you closed the gateway first. I just made sure the Bitch stayed there. And frankly, that's your problem, not ours…" Lance stated grimly as he helped Fred into the copter and it took off.  
  
"Man Lance…" Betsy said. "Why'd you leave Mystique behind?"  
  
"Because I don't trust her anymore… And I don't work with people I don't trust…" Lance said as he looked at Kitty, who was looking at him angrily.  
  
"Like, you two ruined our only chance to find the professor!" Kitty shouted at Cyclops and Lance.  
  
"I'm sorry Kitty. But you can't trust her. She would have just taken advantage of all of you, just like she did us." Lance stated. "You'll find Xavier. But not as long as she was calling the shots." Lance stated.   
  
"Bets. Can you get us back home?" Mike asked as Betsy smiled.  
  
"All aboard the shadow express, next stop, the 'hood house. Please keep your hands and arms inside the ride at all times." Betsy said as she Shadow Walked the Brotherhood home  
  
********************  
  
The 'Hood House  
  
"TOAD!" Lance shouted. "You were supposed to get us all cloths, not just Wanda's stuff!"   
  
"Hey, we can't have this beautiful flower walking around with out her Sunday best on!" Toad said as he turned to Wanda. "I picked out some nice cloths and a few more private outfits, if you get my drift…" Toad said with a huge smile.  
  
"ARGH!" Wanda shouted as she hexed Toad into the wall. Toad slumped to the ground and smiled as the Brotherhood all slapped their faces.  
  
"She makes a guy wanna brush his teeth…" Toad said with a smile.  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Mainstream. The mutants are in Bayville High and the world knows what they are. What happens now?  
********************  
  
There you all go. I hope you liked it. In case your wondering why I had Lance leave Mystique along with Cyclops, well…Let's just say I have a story line planned for that…   
  
Peace out all,  
  
Descendent 


	24. Mainstream

Brotherhood Evolution: Mainstream  
  
Well here we are. The episode that screwed over the Brotherhood royally. I'll have to fix that…  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Got one..." Mike stated as he crushed a little electronic device between his fingers.  
  
"Jeeze, we've spent three days getting all of the bugs out of this place." Lance said sullenly as he cleaned out the pallor.  
  
"I mean, we've found Bugs that the government doesn't even use anymore, as well as several dozen that aren't even Government Issue.  
  
"This place is a friggin' full-out security breech." Toad said simply.  
  
"Toad, I don't understand a single thing you say anymore." Lance said simply.  
  
"Calm down Lance." Betsy said as she walked into the room. "The upstairs is clean." Betsy then stated.  
  
"Good. Then that's all of them." Fred said as he ate a burger.  
  
"Where'd Wanda take off to anyway?" Toad asked.  
  
"Since she figured out that her Father and no good Brother are still alive, she's decided to launch a one person hunt for them." Lance stated as he crashed onto the couch.  
  
"I would've helped." Toad stated.  
  
"That's why she wanted it to be a one person hunt." Lance stated.  
  
"Man, life has seriously become F'ed up as of late." Betsy said as she slumped into the sofa. Boris, The Brotherhood Rat crawled over to her and stared at her while her face was turned the other way. "RAT!" Betsy shouted when she turned back around to see Boris staring at her. Before anyone could blink, Betsy was gone, leaving a confused Boris and empty chair.  
  
"At least some things don't change…" Mike stated as he walked up stairs to pry his girlfriend off the ceiling fan.  
  
"This sucks." Lance stated.  
  
"So what do we do?" Blob asked, as there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I got it…" Lance stated as he opened the door to see Principle Kelly. "What are you doing here?" Lance asked as the Brotherhood crowed around the door.  
  
"I've come to invite you back to school." Kelly stated simply.  
  
"Forget it." Lance said. "We don't go where we're not wanted."  
  
"Most of the time…" Toad quipped.  
  
"Besides, why would we want to go back there?" Mike asked simply.  
  
"Because you'd be the big guys on campus, being mutants and all." Kelly said as the Brotherhood all got huge smiles on their faces.  
  
"You know, now that you mention it, I'm in the mood for some schooling right now…" Betsy said with a smile as Kelly turned and walked away. Only to fall into a giant pit the Brotherhood had dug as a booby trap.  
  
"I really do hate those kids…" Kelly moaned as the Brotherhood walked by snickering.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville High  
  
"Ready guys?" Lance asked as the Brotherhood stood in front of the doors that led to Bayville High.  
  
"Hold on Lance." Betsy said. "Guys, we're treading on very dangerous water here. Our actions today will affect Human/Mutant relations for years to come. We need to be careful not to cause any real trouble; otherwise mutant kind will be looked down upon forever."  
  
"So what do we do then?" Lance asked.  
  
"I don't know. It just felt like the right thing to say at the time. I say we party." Betsy said simply.   
  
"Fine. LET'S PARTY!" Fred shouted as he, Mike, Toad, and Lance walked up to the doors and kicked them open simultaneously.  
  
"Big mutants on campus!" Toad crowed as Betsy hopped onto Mike's back and rode piggyback through the halls with him.  
  
"The mutants are here!" Betsy crowed.  
  
"Make way for the mutants!" Fred said confidently.  
  
"Time to Part-ay!" Lance shouted as the Brotherhood walked down the halls, the students parting in front of them.  
  
"I feel like Moses." Mike stated as Betsy let out a war-whoop.  
  
"It's good to be the Mutie." Toad stated simply as a freshman bumped into Lance.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Lance snapped at the scarred teen. "You wanna stare at the freak? I'll mess you up if you look at us again." Lance scowled as he picked the kid up and slammed him into the lockers. "Watch yourself human." Lance said as he shoved the kid into the lockers again and walked away.  
  
"I love my life…" Toad stated as the football players backed away from him.  
  
"So what do we do first?" Mike asked as the rest of Bayville High rushed to their classes, leaving the Brotherhood Alone in the hallway.  
  
"I have an idea…" The Brotherhood turned to see Duncan Matthews standing there smirking.  
  
"Great." Mike stated as he cracked his knuckles. "I've been looking for a way to take out my frustrations." Mike said venomously as he approached Duncan.  
  
"Whoa!" Duncan said as he held up his hands defensively. "I didn't come for trouble. In fact I have a proposition for you all."  
  
"I'm listening…" Lance said as he crossed his arms.  
  
********************  
  
Outside of Bayville High, 8 hours later  
  
"Why are we doing this again?" Toad asked as the Brotherhood sat in the jeep, in full battle attire.  
  
"Because we can beat the X-Geeks at there own game." Betsy stated.  
  
"That, and because Duncan paid us a shit load of money." Lance said as he counted the bills again.  
  
"Here comes the gorilla now." Mike said simply as Duncan walked over to the Brotherhood.  
  
"They're here." Duncan said simply. "Wait for my signal."  
  
"Eat me." Lance said simply as Duncan walked away.  
  
"You sure about this man?" Mike asked. "I mean Kitty will be here."  
  
"She'll just have to stay out of our way then." Lance said simply.  
  
"What the hell is going on man?" Mike asked. "A few weeks ago we couldn't even touch a hair on Kitty's head, and now it's like you don't even care about her anymore."  
  
"I know. It's just I realized that if she really cares about me, then she needs to learn that this is who I am. I'm tired of trying to keep her out of our fights when all she does is run into them. It's like I'm not good enough for her anymore."  
  
"Don't think like that man." Betsy said as Duncan gave the Brotherhood their signal.  
  
"Come on. We got work to do." Lance said simply as the Brotherhood got out of the Jeep and walked behind Duncan, backing him up. (God that hurt me to write)  
  
"See I have mutants on my side as well." Duncan said as the X-Me looked on in shock, Lance just sighed.   
  
"Mike. Shut him up.' Lance stated.  
  
"With pleasure." Mike said simply as he walked over and punched Duncan right in the gut, then followed up with a spin kick that knocked the blond boy out. "God that was easy." Mike said as Lance smiled at the X-Men.  
  
"Sorry about that." Lance said simply. "We were just toying with him for the money."  
  
"What!?" The X-Men shouted.  
  
"Oh don't worry, were still gonna fight you." Lance said with a smile.  
  
"You." Kitty shouted as she ran up to Lance and slapped his chest. "After everything you said… You're still nothing but a hood!" Kitty screamed at Lance.  
  
"Ah Jeeze…" Betsy said as she looked away as Lance's face went from hurt to anger.  
  
"THAT'S RIGHT!" Lance screamed into Kitty's face as he shoved her away. "And nothing I do is good enough for you!" Lance shouted as Kitty looked hurt. "I'm so sick and tired of this! I leave my friends and join the X-Geeks, not good enough! I turn on my boss, still not good enough! I go against everything I believe in for you and it's still not good enough for you!" Lance screamed in anger as his eyes turned white for a few seconds. "I'm done with this! Lance shouted as the ground around the X-Men began to quake. "TAKE THEM!" Lance screamed as the Brotherhood ran towards the X-Men as Lance continued to tear the ground around them apart. Cars began to flip over and lamp polls fell in his anger.  
  
"Eat this." Mike shouted as he grabbed Evan and slammed him into the wall.  
  
"Gotcha!" Betsy shouted as she stabbed Rogue with her Psionic knife.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Lance screamed in rage as the ground rose up and flipped cars all over the place. Meanwhile, the PTA meeting ended and everyone was watching in horror as the Brotherhood of Mutants showed them the evil side of mutants.  
  
"LANCE!" Mike shouted as Lance continued to shatter the earth. "CUT IT OUT MAN! XAVIER'S HERE!" Mike shouted as Lance stopped the tremors and looked at Xavier and the gathered humans.  
  
"Let's go." Lance said simply as the Brotherhood all ran away, leaving the place a huge mess.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"So that's that." Mike said simply.  
  
"What are you going to do about Kitty?" Betsy asked Lance, who was sulking in his chair.  
  
"Nothing." Lance stated. "I'm tired of doing everything for her only to have her think of me as nothing but a hood."  
  
"So now what do we do?" Toad asked.  
  
"I don't know little buddy." Mike stated.  
  
"This is very bad." Betsy stated. "I mean, without Mag's, Mystique, or the X-Geeks, what are we?"  
  
"We're mutants." Mike said simply. "If humans think that we're nothing but a menace, then maybe we should prove them wrong."   
  
"How?" We did trash the school you know." Betsy said simply.  
  
"You know what? I don't care what anyone thinks anymore. I'm through with all of this crap." Lance said as he walked into the kitchen for a bottle of water.  
  
"He is seriously screwed up." Blob stated.  
  
"I think losing Kitty did a real number on him." Mike stated as Lance got back.  
  
"So I guess we just try to survive." Toad said simply. "I mean, Magneto will probably be coming for us at some point."  
  
"And when he gets here, what do we do?" Blob asked.  
  
"We do whatever we think is the right thing to do." Lance said simply. "We be ourselves. No more hiding. No more being fake. It's time the world sees what the Brotherhood is all about anyway."  
  
"No truer words have been spoken by million poets." Blob stated as the Brotherhood all looked at him funny. "What?!?"  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: The Stuff of Villain's. See what happens when Gambit stops by and pays the Brotherhood a little visit.  
********************  
  
There you go. I hope you all liked it. And why did I have Lance and Kitty separate? While I am the biggest of Lancitty Shippers out there, I do need to cause some friction in order for a future storyline to happen. Trust me folks, this little bit of Angst now will turn into something huge later. Also get ready to see a more driven Brotherhood.  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	25. The Stuff of Villians

Brotherhood Evolution: The Stuff of Villains  
  
Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I own this? Get a clue. This is FANFICTION.net. Oh and even though the WB has decide Gambit doesn't have his Cajun accent, I decided to give him one.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"I'm Toad-Silver!" Toad crowed as he hopped around wearing Quicksilver's old costume. "No wait, I'm Quick-Toad!"  
  
"He's been in the sugar again, hasn't he?" Mike stated as the Brotherhood watched Toad hop around in Quicksilver's costume, which was three sizes to big.  
  
"Oh yea." Blob said simply as Toad tripped and fell.  
  
"CUT IT OUT!" Lance screamed as the Brotherhood stood in Pietro's old room. "I never want to hear the name Pietro again!" Lance snapped.  
  
"So why don't you do something about it?" Betsy asked.  
  
"I will." Lance said as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he created a tremor wave that knocked all of Pietro's stuff out of the house, creating another hole in the building.  
  
"I'll get the duct tape." Mike stated as Toad continued to hop around, until he crashed into a door and knocked it open.   
  
"Wanda? Sorry babe. I didn't mean to barge in this time." Toad said as he covered his eyes. "Are you here Snukum's?" Toad said as he opened his eyes slowly. "Snukum's?"  
  
"She took off again Toad." Lance said as he walked by and out the door.  
  
"Where's he off to?" Mike asked simply as Lance slammed the door.  
  
"He's going to School." Blob said.  
  
"After what we pulled Last night? Jeeze that kid does not learn."  
  
"I think that's the point of going to school luv. To learn." Betsy said simply as the Brotherhood stared at their departing leader.  
  
"Really, I thought it was to get board out of our minds…" Mike stated simply.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville High  
  
"This is real nice…" Lance thought sarcastically as he walked through the hallways of Bayville. "It was one thing when they were afraid of me as a bully, but this is a little to extreme…" Lance thought as he was booed and spat at. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked a bit faster towards class. He let his thoughts wander as he walked though the building, not paying any attention to anyone until he bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch it buddy!" Lance shouted before he realized that it was a very pissed off principal Kelly. "Great. What do you want now?" Lance asked as Kelly stared at him.  
  
"My office. NOW." Kelly ordered. Lance just stared at Kelly with a smirk and followed the irate principle to his office.  
  
"So what brilliant idea do you have this time?" Lance asked simply as he stood in front of Kelly. "I mean, the PTA thing was a great idea." Lance said sarcastically.  
  
"You're expelled." Kelly said simply as he put a few files away.  
  
"What?" Lance asked simply.  
  
"You and your hooligan's are expelled." Kelly stated. "As of this morning you and the Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding house residents are no longer allowed on Bayville High property." Kelly stated simply as Lance's face grew with anger.  
  
"You can't do that!" Lance shouted as Kelly looked at the mutant with disgust.  
  
"I can, and did. That stunt that you and your friends pulled last night was the last straw."  
  
"But you planned it!"  
  
"Who's the school board going to believe? Me, or a bunch of mutant delinquents who cause trouble?"  
  
"You'll be sorry for this." Lance said as he created a tremor that sent Kelly's desk up against him, pinning him to the wall. Lance stormed out as Kelly tried to free himself. Lance walked outside and stared at the trophy case in anger. His eyes turned white as he caused a tremor that shattered the display case.  
  
"Causing more trouble?" Lance turned around to see a very pissed off Shadow Cat  
  
"I don't have time for this..." Lance said as he turned to walk off.  
  
"You're not going to cause any more destruction around here." Kitty shouted as she got into his face.  
  
"Yea, and whose gonna stop me?" Lance snapped at her.  
  
"I will. Just like every other time." Kitty said defiantly as she stared at the senior.  
  
"Don't worry. There won't be any more trouble from the Brotherhood here at the school." Lance said as his face softened into a state of depression. "The Brotherhood doesn't go here anymore."  
  
"What?" Kitty shouted in astonishment.  
  
"Kelly just kicked us out, we've been expelled." Lance said as he turned to walk away again.  
  
"WHAT! WHY? Is it because your mutants?" Kitty asked as she got in front of him again.  
  
"I don't know why. Guess it's because I'm nothing but a Hood." Lance shouted into Kitty's face. "Guess that's one more person I'm not good enough for..." Lance muttered as he stormed away.   
  
"Your wrong. You were good enough for me…" Kitty muttered to herself as she stared at Lance's departing form and sighed. She then walked back to class. (Can you folks say; future plot device!)  
  
********************  
  
Outside Bayville High  
  
"Hey rock head." Lance turned to see someone very familiar. I mean you generally don't forget people who try and kill you, that is.  
  
"YOU!" Lance shouted as he grabbed Gambit's form and slammed him into the tree.  
  
"Watch de thread's Mon Ami…"Gambit said as he grabbed Lance's jacket and charged it with energy. "Now let go of me, or Remy let go of your jacket and it go boom big time."  
  
"Fine." Lance said as he let Gambit go and Gambit discharged his jacket. "What do you want Cajun?" Lance snapped.  
  
"Remy wanna see if your boys are capable of defeating me without de X-Men's help."  
  
"Any time, any where." Lance stated.  
  
"Den how about your house, in say… ten minutes?" Gambit said as he walked away and disappeared down an ally.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Lance shouted as he ran to his jeep and took off toward the 'hood house.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Almost done Luv?" Betsy shouted to Omega, who was hanging upside down outside of the Brotherhood House by his tendricals.  
  
"Yea." Mike said simply as he finished duct-taping a piece of Plastic over the new hole Lance had created earlier.  
  
"Great." Betsy said as she stared up at Omega who then flipped down next to her.  
  
"Lance's home." Mike pointed out. "That's weird. School doesn't end for another two hours." Mike said as he looked at his watch.  
  
"We got problems." Lance said as he jumped out of the jeep. "One of Magneto's lackeys is going to be here soon. We need to get ready for him." Lance shouted as he ran inside, Omega and Psylocke hot on his heals.  
  
"When?" Betsy asked as she closed her eyes. "Nevermind. He's here." Betsy said as Gambit crashed through the newly created plastic wall.  
  
"Ah man." Mike moaned. I spent hours on that thing…" Mike whined.  
  
"I'm Toad-Silver!" Todd shouted as he hopped into the room. And right into Gambit's trap. With a quick motion Toad found himself wrapped in a blanket that was glowing with energy. "This is bad…" Toad said simply.  
  
"Let him go…" Mike spat as he unleashed his tendricals.  
  
"You boys seriously need help…" Gambit quipped. "Now back off, of dis little frog ends up on de walls."  
  
"This is really bad." Toad said in fear.  
  
"Let him go Cajun." Lance said as the ground began to shake.  
  
"Remy only say it once more." Gambit said as the blanket glowed brighter. "Back off."  
  
"This is really, really, bad!" Toad said as he began to sweat. Blob walked in, dropped his sandwich and stared at Gambit.  
  
"Toad! Shut up!" Betsy said simply. "Okay Gambit. We're powering down." Betsy said as the Brotherhood put their powers away. (Does that make sense to anyone else?)  
  
"Good." Gambit said as he let Toad go. "You're all sorry excuses for mutants. And the man wants to fix it."  
  
"Magneto." Lance said dryly.  
  
"Dat de man." Gambit said. "You do him a favor, and he look after you." Gambit said simply. "And you don't want to cross de Man."  
  
"What favor?" Betsy asked.   
  
"Seems an old friend of yours was captured by de authorities. He wants you ta bust him free." Gambit said with a smirk.  
  
"Who." Lance asked sternly.  
  
"Quicksilver." Gambit said as the Brotherhood stared at him in shock.  
  
********************  
  
"Rogue!? What are we doing here?" Kitty asked as she and Rogue sat outside the Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House in the bushes.  
  
"I'm telling you I saw that swamp rat Gambit talkin with Lance earlier. I think something might be goin' down."  
  
"I think your right…" Kitty said as the Brotherhood walked out of the house in full battle attire and piled into Lance's jeep, which took off down the road.  
  
"Come on!" Rogue shouted as the two girls took off after the Brotherhood. After hours of Car hopping and near death experiences, the girls found the Brotherhood's abandoned jeep on the edge of a cliff.  
  
"Where are they.' Rogue asked as she looked around.  
  
"I'm sure that's Lance's Jeep." Kitty said as she looked around. "There they are!" Kitty pointed out. Rogue walked over to see the Brotherhood standing at the edge of the cliff, watching a military transport going by.  
  
"Let's ROCK!" Lance shouted as he caused an earthquake that knocked boulders down into the path of the military, blocking them off. Omega and Betsy then dove off the cliff towards the transport. Mike simply landed on one of the jeeps, destroying it as Betsy landed with a feline grace as she took out several solders with several martial arts moves and flips. Blob ran down as Toad distracted the solders. Blob ran over to the car Pietro was locked in.  
  
"Hey! You guys came for me!" Pietro shouted.  
  
"Yea. And we're going to kick your but after we finish with these solders." Blob said as Pietro turned pale. Meanwhile Lance was pulling out all the stops as he rained boulders down onto the solders, knocking them out and sending several scurrying away into Omega and Psylocke's flying fists and feet.  
  
"Eep." Pietro muttered as Rogue snuck up behind Lance and drained him, knocking him out.  
  
"This is really, really, REALLY bad!" Toad shouted as Rogue used Lance's powers to send the Brotherhood packing. During the fight, Pietro managed to run away from the fighting.  
  
"There they go." Kitty said as the Brotherhood grabbed Lance and jetted away.  
  
"Wonderful." Rogue moaned as she stopped the tremors and faced the solders.  
  
"This was a bad idea Rogue…" Kitty moaned.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House, 1 week later  
  
"I knew we were being played." Lance said as he strummed on his old guitar.  
  
"Fool us three hundred and forty five times, shame on you. Fool us three hundred and forty six times, shame on us." Mike said simply as he watched the toob with Betsy sitting on his legs.  
  
"I don't know what's worse. That we were beat by TWO X-Geeks, or the fact that we didn't get to beat on Pietro." Blob said as he ate a burger. Toad just sat down looking depressed.  
  
"Wanda's gone yo…" Toad said sullenly.  
  
"Ah hell. Not another one!" Betsy cried as she slapped her face.  
  
"Hey I resent that comment!" lance snapped.  
  
"Don't you mean represent that comment?" Mike quipped, as Lance's face grew angry. But before anymore words could be exchanged Gambit came in through the window.  
  
"You know? We have this thing called a door." Mike quipped.  
  
"Remy don't like doors." Gambit said simply. "Anyway, da man say you guys need some serious help. That jail bust went tereible. And he know what de problem be." Gambit said simply. "You boys don't got what it takes to be real mutants. Thus he send someone to whip you into shape." Gambit said with a smile.  
  
"Is it you?" Lance asked. "I really want it to be you. Because I really want to kill you while you sleep." Lance said like an excited little boy.  
  
"Um… IT ain't Remy. Tankfully." Gambit said simply.  
  
"Thenm who?" Toad askled as a gust of wind blew open the door and Pietro appeared in front of them.  
  
"Oh no…" Mike muttered into his hands.  
  
"Kill me." Betsy said. "On second thought, lets kill him." The Brotherhood said as they advanced onto Pietro who sped away.  
  
"Back-off-losers." Pietro said. "I'm-in-charge-now. If-you wanna-be-in-Magneto's-new-crew, you-gotta-do-what-I-say-now."  
  
"Then again, killing me is always nice." Betsy quipped as Gambit walked away.  
  
"So how are we going to get into Magneto's new group?" Blob asked.  
  
"Simple. We-defeat-the-X-Men!" Pietro smiled.  
  
"Things are going to get really weird around here, aren't they?" Toad asked simply.  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Who's Beating the Boss. The Brotherhood try and figure out what they are going to do with Pietro.   
********************  
  
Well? What did you all think? I hope you all liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought. Until next time true Believers,  
  
Descendent 


	26. Who's Beating the Boss

Brotherhood Evolution: Who's Beating the Boss?  
  
Well it's time for something that will put a smile on everyone's face. X-GEEK TORTURE!!! YAY!!!  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Alright-people! Let's-clean-out-this-pig-sty!" Pietro shouted as he ran around the Brotherhood. Gambit had just taken off and Pietro had finished with his speech.  
  
"Why can't I hurt him again?" Mike asked honestly.  
  
"Because if we want to get into Magneto's new group we have to do what he says and not harm him." Lance stated as Pietro was busy giving another speech that the Brotherhood was ignoring.  
  
"Do we even want to be in Magneto's new Group?" Toad asked simply.  
  
"I don't know. Just seems like something to do." Betsy said simply.  
  
"So what do we do about numb-nuts?" Blob asked as he pointed to Pietro.  
  
"I still want to hurt him." Mike said simply.  
  
"No Mike. You can't hurt him." Lance said in a defeated tone.  
  
********************  
  
"Mike, you can hurt him…" Lance said irately. The Brotherhood, minus Pietro, was painting the outside of the brotherhood house. They were messy, tired and very angry.  
  
"To late. I can't feel my arms…" Mike moaned as he held up the scaffold that Pietro was relaxing on.  
  
"Chop-Chop-Girls… I could have painted the house 50 minutes ago."  
  
"We started thirty minutes ago." Betsy hissed.  
  
"So. I still could have done it faster." Pietro said cockily.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Betsy shouted as she threw her brush to the ground and stormed toward Pietro. Toad and Lance grabbed her and held her back as she tried to tear Pietro's head off. "LET ME AT 'IM! I' LL MAKE IT LOOK LIKE AN ACCIDENT! I SWEAR!" Betsy shouted as Pietro sped behind Mike.  
  
"You know, if you think she won't attack you because I'm in the way, then you seriously haven't been paying attention to our relationship." Mike said seriously.  
  
"Yea. We all know that Betsy wears the pants in that one." Toad snickered.  
  
"Yea… HEY!" Mike snapped.  
  
"It's true." Blob said as he walked over to help restrain Betsy, who was now visibly cursing.  
  
"I hate my life…" Mike moaned as he slapped his face. "Maybe I would have been better off with the X-Geeks. At least they don't pick on each other as much…"  
  
********************  
  
The X-Mansion  
  
"Ha-ha!" Kitty, Rogue, Scott, Xavier, Beast, and Kurt laughed at Evan, who had just fallen down a flight of stairs and was now lying in a horrible mangled form on the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Loser!" Kurt shouted.  
  
"What a dip…" Xavier snickered.  
  
"Please… call an… Ambulance…" Evan moaned.  
  
"What a klutz…" Kitty laughed.  
  
"Please… my leg… is starting to smell like almonds… and I can taste blood. This is not good…" Evan moaned.  
  
"Whatever." Scott said as the X-Men walked away.  
  
"LOSER!" Rogue shouted as she spat on Evan and walked away.  
  
"Maybe I would have been better off with the Brotherhood…" Evan moaned as a tear slipped down his eye.  
  
********************  
  
Back at the Brotherhood…  
  
"Na. they're way to Preppy anyway…" Mike continued. "Whoa. How did I get here?" Mike asked as he looked around. They were no longer outside, but in Lance's room.  
  
"You seriously need to stop day-dreaming…" Lance stated.  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" Toad asked as the tranquilizer Blob had used on Betsy finally kicked in. The purple haired Asian was sleeping soundly in the corner as the Brotherhood sat in Lance's room, trying to think of a plan.  
  
"We could kill Pietro and tell Mags it was an accident." Mike said innocently.  
  
"For the last time, NO!" Lance shouted.  
  
"Or we could just wait for Wanda to get back…" Toad said with a smile as the Brotherhood all smiled as well.  
  
"For once Toad, you have a smart idea…" Blob said as the Brotherhood all rubbed their hands together like Mr. Burns from the "Simpsons".  
  
"Excellent…" They all hissed at once.  
  
"WHAT GOING ON IN HERE!" Pietro shouted as he sped in.  
  
"Nothing!" The Brotherhood all shouted as Betsy continued to snore.  
  
********************  
Nest Time on Brotherhood Evolution: The Toad, The Witch, And the Wardrobe. You know what happens. But let's see how Omega and Psylocke would have changed it. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
********************  
  
I know this was a short one. But schools getting the better off me and I'm working out the wazoo. I'll try and update as soon as I can, but it will be a few days or so. Sorry. But let me now what you think. WITH REVIEW! Wonderful glorious reviews!  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	27. The Toad, The Witch, And the Wardrobe

Brotherhood Evolution: The Toad, The Witch, and the Wardrobe  
  
Well here we are. One of the Brotherhood's key episodes. But more importantly, it's the Brotherhood's last episode since the postponement. (Damn WB…) Well, I guess it's up to the fanfic writers to help pass the time. And B-Hood Evolution will fill the gap. (I hope…)  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"How's this Pietro?" Toad shouted from the roof. He was holding an antenna and was trying not to fall of the narrow bridge of the roof.  
  
"A little more!" Pietro shouted from inside the house.  
  
"I hate my life…" Toad muttered as he tried to balance.  
  
"Perfect!" Toad heard Pietro shout. Meanwhile he was trying not to fall while standing on one foot.  
  
********************  
  
Inside  
  
"Ah, this is the life…" Pietro sighed as he slumped on the couch.  
  
"I hate you so much…" Betsy said. She was wearing a very skimpy gypsy costume and was waving a feather fan towards him, creating a small breeze.  
  
"Silence Wench!" Pietro said as he watched the TV.   
  
"I swear when I get a hold of you..." Betsy muttered under her breath as Blob walked in.  
  
"Here's your lunch Pietro." Blob said as he handed him a sandwich.  
  
"BLOB! I said Mustered-relish-horseradish-butter-on-the-left-side!" Pietro shouted as Blob tried to follow.  
  
"Okay… I'll make you another one…" Blob said as he walked away. "Let's see… Horse head, butter… no that's not it…"  
  
"AND NO CRUST!" Pietro shouted after him as Mike walked in with an axe in his hands. "Well it's about time. Did you cut that firewood? It's going to be winter soon…"  
  
"Yea. IN SEVEN MONTHS!" Mike shouted.  
  
"Still. I need that Fire wood." Pietro said as he leaned back. Mike then began to visibly shake as he looked at the axe in his hand.  
  
"Must…control… love… of… Killing…" Mike said as he fought the urge to throw the axe as Lance walked in wiping his hands off.  
  
"Say Lance, is that transition fixed? I have dates to go on." Pietro said as Lance wipe the grease off of his hands.  
  
"Yea. It's fixed." Lance said.  
  
"Good." Pietro said as an Axe winged by his head, barely missing him.  
  
"You missed." Lance said simply.  
  
"I know, I know…" Mike muttered.  
  
"Hey. You losers have got to fix this place up and do it now! There is no way that I'm going to live in this dump."  
  
"That's not all that needs to get fixed." Lance shouted as the earth shook.   
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Toad cried as he fell off the roof. Mike and Lance than advanced towards Pietro, who sped away.  
  
"I'm sick of this!" Lance shouted as he tried to grab Pietro.  
  
"Hey! Watch it!" Pietro shouted as Betsy dropped her feather fan and Toad hopped in, tied up in cables. Blob also walked in with another sandwich.  
  
"I'm tired too." Blob said on the verge of tears as he threw the sandwich to the ground and it bounced onto Toad's head. "You didn't even notice the radish rose's. I quit!" Blob cried as he ran into the kitchen.  
  
"Great. Now you made Freddy cry, yo." Toad said as he untangled himself.   
  
"Look, this team needs leadership. Strong, decisive, brave… WANDA!?!" Pietro shouted as he saw his sister walking toward the house. "Hide me!" Pietro shouted as he ran into the closet.  
  
"Heh." Lance muttered as he walked upstairs. Betsy then whispered something into Mike's ear. Mike smiled as the two disappeared into the shadows.  
  
"Snuggles!" Toad shouted as he opened the door for Wanda.   
  
"Get out of my way!" Wanda snapped. "Where is he..?"   
  
"Who? Pietro? Heh. He's hiding in the closet." Toad said.  
  
"Crud." Came the muffled whine of Pietro from the closet.  
  
"Come here Brother…" Wanda said as she used her hex powers to tear open the door and pulled her Brother out. "Where is he? Where's Father?"  
  
"I don't know where father is…" Pietro said as he was flung around the room. Mike and Betsy ran down stairs all disheveled. "He contacts me!"  
  
"Than how do you explain this?" Wanda shouted as she held out a lift-pass to Mt. Arerose.  
  
"That looks like a pass to Mount Arerose." Toad said. "Heh. Say the word snukum's and you and me will be drinking Cocoa in front of the fireplace."  
  
"Ouch…" Mike muttered as Toad went flying through the wall.  
  
"Baby! What do I have to do to earn your love?" Toad asked as Wanda walked away.  
  
"BE SOMEONE ELSE!" Wanda shouted.  
  
"Be someone else, huh?" Toad said as he scratched his chin. "I can do that." Toad said as he hopped away.  
  
"Why do I get the strange feeling of impending Doom?" Betsy asked.  
  
"I don't know. It just seems to happen to us." Mike said.   
  
"Let's get back to business…" Betsy giggled as she grabbed Mike and melted back into the shadows.  
  
********************  
  
Mt. Arerose  
  
"Hi there." Wanda looked up to see a handsome brunette man. With yellow bucked teeth.  
  
"TOAD!" Wanda screamed.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Toad shouted as he was sent flying through the air.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Good evening my lovely lady." Wanda turned to see a man with glasses standing there smiling. A sudden wind then blew her scarf off. "I'll get it." The man said as he hopped after it.  
  
"TOAD!" Wanda shouted as she sent him flying again.  
  
--------------------  
  
"There he is…" Wanda said as she saw Pyro get on the ski lift. She hopped on the next lift, right next to a handsome Blonde man.  
  
"Hi there." The man said as Wanda began to Blush.  
  
"Oh… hi." Wanda said as she stared at the handsome young man.   
  
"So, you new around here?" The man asked as Wanda fell into the schoolgirl crush trance that women fall into. (Or so I've been told)  
  
"I…Um…Uh…" Wanda began before she saw Pyro ski off. "I have to go…" Wanda said as she hopped off and chased after Pyro.  
  
"I was so close…" Toad muttered as he hopped off the Ski lift and followed Wanda. To his horror, he saw Wanda get gasses and carried off to a large metal dome in the outskirts of Arerose Mountain.  
  
"I gotta find some help, yo!" Toad exclaimed as he took off.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Got any three's?" Blob asked as Boris, the Brotherhood Rat sat on his massive shoulders, watching the Card game.  
  
"Go fish." Lance answered.  
  
"You know, more people really need to understand the subtle art that talk shows really are." Mike said as he watched Springer with Betsy.  
  
"Oh yea. "My child is a Human Sex Machine" is real artistic." Betsy drawled.  
  
"Hey. It does have its finer points." Lance said as Pietro walked into the room all smiles.  
  
"What did your dad want?" Blob asked as he tossed a card to Lance.  
  
"Let's just say that Wanda won't be a thorn in our sides anymore."  
  
"Is she dead?" Mike asked as the Brotherhood all looked at him funny. "WHAT?"  
  
"No. She's not dead. She's just spending some quality time with my father and his associates.  
  
"How I pity them." Betsy said simply as she went back to watching the tube.  
  
********************  
  
Back on Mt. Arerose  
  
"IT HURTS!" Colossus shouted as he ran pass Magneto and Mastermind on fire.  
  
"As you see Mastermind, you have your work cut out for you…" Magneto gulped as Gambit and Sabertooth began to stomp on Colossus, trying to put out the fire.  
  
"Um… Why am I doing this again?" Mastermind asked as he looked at the charred Russian who was now moaning in pain.  
  
"Because if you don't, I'll kill you." Magneto said simply.  
  
"But she'll kill me if I do it!" Mastermind pleaded.  
  
"Talk about Damned if you do and Damned if you don't." Magneto said as he walked away.  
  
"I knew I should have taken Ballet like mother said." Mastermind muttered as he walked into the room where Wanda was strapped down and began to do the Voodoo that he do so well.  
  
********************  
  
"Ready?" Toad asked.  
  
"Why am I doing this again?" Nightcrawler moaned.  
  
"Because you realize this might be my only chance to get in good with Wanda and you want to help true love find its way?" Toad asked.  
  
"No. That's defiantly not why. Oh yea. BECAUSE YOU STILL HAVE MY IMAGE INDUCER!" Kurt shouted, knocking Toad back.  
  
"Whatever. Let's just go save my lady!" Toad shouted as the two teleported into the hidden lair. (Tell me, if it's a giant fifty-foot metal dome, how is it hidden?)  
  
"Where is she?' Nightcrawler asked.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mastermind screamed as he ran by with his cloths all torn up.  
  
"That way." Toad said as they took off in the direction that Mastermind was running from.  
  
"I hate my life…" Kurt moaned.  
  
"BABY!" Toad shouted as he ran over to the unconscious Wanda. He then began to try and pick the locks.  
  
"Let me." Nightcrawler said as he grabbed Wanda and teleported her free. "Now lets get out of here." Kurt said as he grabbed the two Brotherhood members and teleported them back to the ski lodge.  
  
"What happened?" Magneto asked as the Acolytes burst through the door.  
  
"She left… Thank God…She's gone…" Mastermind moaned.  
  
"Did you at least fix her memories?" Magneto asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Good. So how are you holding up?" Magneto asked as he wiped his brow.  
  
"Bad. Think have I a concussion. Concussion make me sleepy. Night." Mastermind said as he passed out.  
  
"Hey, should he be sleeping with a concussion?" Pyro asked.  
  
"No. Absolutely not." Gambit said simply as the Acolytes then walked away, leaving a very messed up Mastermind alone.  
  
********************  
  
Mt. Arerose Ski Lodge  
  
"Can I have my Inducer back now?" Kurt asked as Toad held Wanda, who was now starting to wake up.  
  
"Just a minute." Toad said as he made himself look like the Handsome Blond man. (I guess his name's Eric, I honestly don't remember.) When Wanda woke up she saw Eric, and then the two shared some really romantic kiss or some something like that. Then the Image went away as Wanda opened her eyes from the kiss and saw that it was Toad she was Kissing.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…"  
  
********************  
  
Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Did you hear Wanda screaming?" Lance asked as the Brotherhood lounged around the house.  
  
"For some reason, I did as well." Pietro said simply.  
  
"Yea. Weird." Blob muttered as he ate a sandwich.  
  
********************  
  
Back in the Ski Lodge.  
  
"I think you traumatized her." Kurt said as Wanda was now brushing her teeth savagely.  
  
"Look, I tried being someone else.  
  
"Toad! I'm going to kill you!" Wanda shouted as she gargled Mouthwash.  
  
"Look, he may be ball of stink." Kurt said to Wanda. "But he did risk his life to save yours."  
  
"Sigh… I guess. Thanks, Todd." Wanda said as Toad got a huge smile. Then he saw a fly and with a quick flick of the tongue, ate it. "Urg…" Wanda said as she ran back into the Bathroom and the sounds of Vomiting were then heard throughout the Mountain.  
  
"Man, I'm my own worse enemy..." Toad moaned as Nightcrawler teleported away.  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: 100 Ways to Maim Pietro. The Brotherhood try and cope with Pietro by think of creative ways to harm him.   
********************  
  
Well there you go. Sorry about the wait but I hope it was well worth it.   
  
Peace out,   
  
Descendent 


	28. 100 Ways to Maim Pietro

Brotherhood Evolution: 100 Ways to Main Pietro  
  
Time for some humor… And this was the first thing that popped into my head. Keep an eye on the Maim Counter, which will be in parentheses. () Now on with the twisted insanity…  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding house  
  
"We could always shooting him with a gun. (1)" Toad said to Blob, who was writing furiously.  
  
"A classic, but that's good…" Blob said as Mike and Betsy walked into the room.  
  
"What in the hell are you two doing?" Betsy asked as Mike hopped onto the couch and relaxed.  
  
"Writing down ways to kill, hurt and main Pietro." Toad answered simply.  
  
"How many do you have?" Mike asked as he stretched out on the couch.  
  
"So far twelve." Toad said. "We got a using a knife to stab him, (2), Using a hatchet on him, (3), A rusty butter knife to eviscerate him, (4), A chainsaw, (5), Dismemberment by ravenous Hamsters, (6), A gun, (1) Setting loose rabid monkeys wielding hammers on him, (7)"  
  
"Rabid monkeys..?" Betsy asked as she shook her head.  
  
"We also got burying him alive, (8), Setting a man eating tiger on him, (9), Locking him in a room with Richard Simmons, (10) tying him down and having several fat men give him a Yokozuna, (11) and Impaling him on a sharp stick (12)." Blob continued.  
  
"That's twisted." Mike muttered. "What about beating him over the head with 9 Iron (13)?"  
  
"Or maybe hurling Bricks at his head? (14)" Betsy added as she sat down.  
  
"That's good." Blob said. "Or how about tying cement blocks to his legs and throwing him into a river? (15)"  
  
"That's twisted." Lance said as he and Wanda walked into the room. "What about scooping out his spleen with a spoon? (16)"  
  
"What are you nimrods up to?" Wanda asked simply.  
  
"There's always the old "Stick a red hot poker up his but." (17)" Toad stated. "Hey babe. We're just thinking of creative ways to mangle your brother."   
  
"We also got the very painful, "Torture of a Thousands Cuts" (18) as well as the old fashion "Salt in the Wounds" (19)" Mike stated.  
  
"I could always shadow walk him into the artic and leave him there naked. (20)" Betsy said simply.  
  
"But that would require you to see him naked." Lance pointed out as Betsy than shuttered.  
  
"We could always shave him bald. (21)" Mike said.  
  
"Na. We've done that to Wolverine to many times…" Lance said simply. "We could stick a gerbil up his ass? (22)"   
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"When I find Pietro, I'm going to dice him three ways from Sunday. (23)" Logan said as Beast, Xavier, And Ororo rolled on the floor in laughter at the fact the Wolverine was Bald… Again.  
  
********************  
  
Back at the Brotherhood House  
  
"We could soak him in gas and set him on fire. (24)" Toad stated.  
  
"Or tie him up and leave him in the woods. (25)" Betsy said.  
  
"We could always tie him to a stick in the middle of the desert, coat him in honey and then get a trail of fire ants leading to him and watch as he gets eaten alive. (26)" Blob said simply.  
  
"That's disturbing…" Lance muttered. "I like it. Or how about using a dull knife to poke out his eyes? (27)"  
  
"That's good." Mike pointed out. "We could also use said knife to take out his tongue, that way he can't talk anymore. (28)"  
  
"I could always make him explode from the inside out. (29)" Wanda stated with a smile. "Or just stop the blood from going to his brain, causing him to have a seizure. (30)"  
  
"I could use my tendrical to choke him to death. (31)" Mike said. "Or use them to hang him. (32)"  
  
"I could do that with my hands as well. (33)" Blob said with a smile. "Or I could just squish him (34), Crush him (35), or just plain beat him to a bloody pulp. (36)"  
  
" I could erase his mind. (37) Stab him with my Katana (38), Shadow walk him to the center of the earth (39), or just kick him hard in the jimmy. (40)" Betsy said as she smiled at sat down on Mike.  
  
"I could crush him between my tremors, (41) Sent Seismic vibrations into his skull causing his head to explode, (42) Or just cause large boulders to fall on him. (43)" Lance said with a smile. "Oh, and I can run him over with my Jeep. (44)"  
  
"I could drown him in my slime, (45) Break his legs with a ballpoint hammer, (46) or just strangle him with my tongue. (47)." Toad said with a smile.  
  
"We could lock him in the Danger Room when it's on its highest level without any safety parameters. (48)" Wanda added.  
  
"We could try and get him to juggle chainsaws. (49)." Toad said simply. "Or we could force feed him fifty gallons of cream corn. (50)  
  
"We could always stick a stick of dynamite up his ass. (51)" Mike said.  
  
"Or how about turning him inside out (52)?" Betsy added.  
  
"We could tie him to the hood of the jeep and drive into a wall. (53)" Blob said.  
  
"Not to my jeep…" Lance warned. "But we could shoot him to death with marbles from paintball guns. (54)"  
  
"That's disturbed." Mike said. "How about locking him in a room with a bunch of Anti-Mutant thugs that have pointy things? (55)"  
  
"Or we could force him to eat his own eyes. (56)" Toad said. "Or take off his little man and make him eat it. (57)"   
  
"Urg…" "Betsy muttered as she ran into the bathroom and promptly threw up. The rest of the boys covered their private regions and stared daggers at Toad.  
  
"Anyway… We could have him eaten by a wild Bear, (58) Lion, (59), or Panther (60)" Wanda said.  
  
"Make him wallow in vomit until he dies of the smell. (61)" Betsy said as she emerged from the bathroom. "Or just force him to watch as we burn his room down. (62)"  
  
"We could just lock him in the burning room. (63)" Wanda said with a smile. "But there's always the taking off of his limbs. (64)"  
  
"Good idea, but instead take off his legs only, (65) that way he can never run again." Toad said with a smile. "We could also nail him to a door, (66) and slam it into the wall a few times. (67)"  
  
"We could slit his throat… (68)" Mike said simply. "It's a classic, but still good."  
  
"I have always preferred the shooting in the spine with a shotgun. (69)" Blob said simply. "That and dropping a building on him. (70)"  
  
"We could always crash a Plane, Boat, Motorcycle, and flaming Bicycle into his unconscious form. (71,72, 73,and 74)" Toad added.  
  
"I still wanna just run him over with a golf cart. (75)" Mike said. "That, or rip out his lungs with a hatchet. (76)"  
  
"We could behead him with an Axe (77)?" Wanda said.  
  
"Or lock him in a air tight room and fill it with water. (78)" Betsy said.  
  
"And than through in Sharks so that he gets eaten alive. (79)" Blob added.  
  
"Or toss in a TV and electrocute him. (80)" Toad said. "Maybe attach a car battery to his nuts. (81)"  
  
"What is it with you and Pietro's nuts?" Mike asked as he looked at Toad strangely. "By the by, we could inject him, with poison. (82)"  
  
"Or make him ingest carpet cleaner. (83)" Betsy said. "We could also get him on the FBI's most wanted list, (84) Have him hunted by Interpol, (85)"  
  
"I could rip his arms off… (86)" Mike said simply. "And then beat him with them. (87)"  
  
"We find and let Mystique get a hold of him in a tiny room (88)?" Wanda said.  
  
"We could rig him with explosives and blow him up. (89)" Lance said with a smile. "Or we just take a rusty chainsaw to him. (90)"  
  
"How about sticking him in a sauna and never let him out, thus he dries up (91)? We could do that, or bury a screwdriver into his head. (92)" Blob said.  
  
"Ho about sending him to Iraq dressed up in nothing but cloths made out of the American flag (93)?" Toad said. "Or we have him walk around Harlem dressed like a member off the KKK. (94)"  
  
"Of send him into the deep-south in a dress and see what happens. (95)" Betsy said.  
  
"Or have him walk into a bike bar dressed like a really gay guy. (96)" Wanda said with a wicked smile. "And then tap dance on his body while wearing heels. (97)"  
  
"My baby on heels…" Toad said as he began to drool.  
  
"Have him piss of Wanda… (98)" Mike winced as Toad went flying through the wall.  
  
"Or we could get Cyclops to turn him to dust. (99)" Blob said.  
  
"How many do we have so far?" Lance asked Blob who put the pen down.  
  
"Um, we got 99 so far." Blob said with a smile.  
  
"Cool. Say I haven't heard a peep from Pietro in the four hours that we've been at this." Betsy said simply as she sat on Mike's laps.  
  
"I wonder where he is?" Wanda asked.  
  
--------------------  
Upstairs  
--------------------  
  
"Hello… Daddy?" Pietro said in a nervous voice as he hid under his bed.  
  
"Pietro?" Magneto's voice said over the phone. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The rest of the Brotherhood is thinking up ways to kill me!" Pietro said nervously as he looked around.  
  
"Pietro, that's ridiculous." Magneto said over the phone. "No one is plotting to kill you…"  
  
"When I get a hold of that kid I'm going to tear him to shreds! (100)" Sabertooth's voice was heard in the background.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Pietro shouted as he ran out of Bayville as fast as he could.  
  
"God damn it Victor…" Magneto said to Creed.  
  
"What? I was talking about the Cajun!" Sabertooth said as he held up his hands in shock as Magneto popped an aspirin and shook his head.  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Those Made of Rock can Bleed. Lance dabbles into his past when he returns to Northbrook with the Brotherhood. Lance Angst Ahoy!  
********************  
  
Well I hope you like it. I find it quite disturbing that I managed to find 100 ways to kill someone. Until next time when I hopefully will have a better psychologist,  
  
Descendent 


	29. Those made of Rock can Bleed

Brotherhood Evolution: Those Made of Rock can Bleed  
  
Ahhh, after some humor I'm in the mood for some character Torture. And since I've already tortured Pietro, Toad, and Wanda, lets go with some Lance Angst. That's always good. This chapter came from one of my sit down sessions with my friends and we we're just tossing ideas around. This may seem like a departure, but this is what we envisioned Lance's past to be like. And hey, whatever fills the gap between the show.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"So what do you guys wanna do today?" Lance asked as the Brotherhood lounged around the Boarding House.  
  
"Mail call." Pietro said as he handed a letter to Lance and one to Mike.  
  
"Mr. Nagrite, you have just won ten million dollars." Mike quoted. "Heh. I don't think so." Mike muttered as he tossed the letter into the garbage. Meanwhile Lance was reading his. His face became white as he read it.   
  
"What's wrong dude?" Blob asked as the Brotherhood gathered around the Rock Tumbler.  
  
"Nothing." Lance said simply as he ran into his room and slammed the door.  
  
"Okay. Who's going up there to find out what happened?" Pietro asked as the Brotherhood all smiled and looked at him. "I hate you all…" Pietro said as he ran upstairs. "Lance?" Pietro said as he knocked on the door. "You in here?" Pietro said as he opened the door. He saw Lance standing over his bureau, his head hanging.  
  
"What do you want Pietro?" Lance said, his voice stone cold.  
  
"I'm the leader, I'll ask the questions here." Pietro said arrogantly as Lance whirled around and the ground around Pietro rose up and slammed him into the wall. Lance's eyes were dead white as he faced Pietro.  
  
"What. Do. You. Want?" Lance asked as the ground shook.  
  
"Whoa." Lance turned to see the Brotherhood standing at his door way. "Cool it man." Toad said as he hopped over with Wanda and tried to pry Pietro free as Betsy and Mike got in front of them. Blob stayed at the door and kept an eye on Lance.  
  
"What wrong man?" Mike asked as Lance's eyes turned normal again.  
  
"Nothing…" Lance said as he turned away. "Nothing… Urg…" Lance muttered as he stopped dead in his tracks. Purple energy surrounded his head as his eyes went white. Betsy's head also emitted purple energy as she concentrated.  
  
"Sorry Lance, but something's wrong. And if you're not going to tell us, then I'm going to pull it from you." Betsy said as she scanned Lance's mind to find out what was wrong with him. "Jesus." Betsy to said herself as she looked at his past. She then searched for what the letter Lance had, had said. "Here we go." Betsy said as she read the letter in Lance's mind.  
  
"What does it say Bets?" Mike asked as he put a hand on his girlfriends shoulder.  
  
"It appears that Lance has received a letter from one of his old running buddies from Northwood. They need his help." Betsy said as she released Lance from her powers.  
  
"Dammit Psylocke, you had no right to do that…" Lance muttered as he shook the cobwebs loose.  
  
"So when are we leaving?" Toad asked.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Pietro asked as he rubbed his sore arms.  
  
"Look, Its obvious that Lance ain't gonna go back there by himself, given his history with the place, so its only obvious that we go and help provide moral support as Lance closes that particular chapter in his life." Toad said simply as the Brotherhood all stared at the little frog boy.  
  
"Holy god…" Wanda muttered. "He made sense. He actually made sense."   
  
"Thanks babe." Toad said as he put his arm around Wanda's shoulder.  
  
"So I guess you guys wanna go?" Lance asked as Toad was sent flying across the room.  
  
"Of course." Mike said with a smile as he leaned on the wall.  
  
"You know what that means though?" Betsy said with a smile.  
  
"ROAD TRIP!!!" Blob shouted as he raised a hand in the air.  
  
"We'll need proper transportation." Pietro said as Mike and Betsy shared a smile.  
  
"You let us worry about that." Betsy said as she and Mike took off in his el Camino, as the others got ready to pack.  
  
"This is gonna be fun." Lance said dryly as he slammed his door and looked at a picture that was stuck in the mirror. It was a younger version of him with a couple of ragtag kids from the neighborhood. "Real fun…"  
  
********************   
  
The next day…  
  
"Where are Omega and Psylocke?" Pietro asked as he paced around. "They've been gone all night long!"  
  
"Probably doing the you-know-what." Toad said as he swiveled his hips.  
  
"That's disgusting…" Blob muttered as a giant buss rolled up towards the Brotherhood house. Pictures of Wayne Newton were posted on the bus as well as in giant wording.  
  
"They got Wayne Newton's tour bus…" Pietro said in disbelief as Mike waved from the driver's window. The doors opened up as the Brotherhood scrapped their jaws from the ground and piled aboard.   
  
"How?" Wanda asked as she got on the bus and saw Betsy reading a magazine.  
  
"We beat him in a poker game." Mike said simply as he closed the doors and the Brotherhood took off. IN WAYNE NEWTONS FRIGGIN' TOUR BUS!  
  
"This is surreal…" Toad muttered as Mike threw on some hard rock and the Brotherhood drove towards Northwood.  
  
********************  
  
Northbrook  
  
"We're here." Lance said as he stepped off the bus and took a deep breath.  
  
"So this is home sweet home for you." Wanda said as she walked around and stretched out.  
  
"Interesting neighborhood." Blob said as they looked around. The place looked like it was a demilitarized zone. Sirens were heard in the background.  
  
"Stash the bus Betsy." Pietro said as Betsy grabbed the bus and then Shadow melded into the ground. She reappeared a few seconds later.  
  
"Done." She said as Lance nodded and then walked off.  
  
"I think we should follow him." Blob said as the Brotherhood took off after Lance.  
  
"Don't bother guys." Betsy said as the Brotherhood stared at her. "This is something Lance needs to do on his own, we just came along for the trip." Betsy said with a smile as Lance walked off into the distance.  
  
"So… What do you want to do?" Toad asked.  
  
"McDonalds?" Mike asked.  
  
"Sounds good." Pietro said as the Brotherhood took of to find the nearest McDonalds.  
  
********************  
  
Lance's old Hangout  
  
"This sucks!" Chaz shouted as he slammed his fist on the table. His buddies Rat and Ronny stared at him as he paced back and forth. "These friggin Chinks think they can move in on our turf and sell their stuff, than they've got another thing coming to them."  
  
"Really." Rat said a he looked at Chaz. "Face it man, we don't got the man power anymore to back up our sales. Ever since Lance split and Marco got iced we've been in a losing battle."  
  
"We wont be for long. I sent a letter to Lance. Once he hears that we're in trouble, he'll come running." Ronny said.  
  
"What makes you think that freak will come and help us? He did ditch us after he couldn't get that Pryde bitch to get the test answers and ended up destroying the school."  
  
"I don't know. I guess a guy does crazy things at times…" They all turned to see Lance standing at the doorway.  
  
"Holy shit…" Chaz said. "If it isn't Mr. Leader himself."  
  
"What's the problem Chaz?" Lance asked dryly. "I didn't come all this way for nothing."  
  
"Those East-Side Dragons have moved in on our sales, man. We need you to send'em a message." Chaz said simply.  
  
"I got out of the business a long time ago." Lance said. "I'm not gonna do anything for you guys anymore. You wanna keep selling, than you can do it by yourself." Lance said as he turned to leave.  
  
"The Dragons killed Marco, man." Rat said. "Gunned him down with his girl."  
  
"What." Lance said as he turned around. His face was like stone as he stared at his former gang.  
  
"He got out, just like you. But they decided to send a message to the three of us. They sent us his freaking hands man." Ronny said as he spat on the floor.  
  
"Where are they?" Lance asked as his face grew dark and his eyes turned white.  
  
"Back in business." Rat said with a smile.  
  
"Break out the heat." Chaz said as Lance looked at his former gang and scowled.   
  
"One more time. This ones for you Marco…" Lance said. "And guys, I have just the back up we need." Lance said in anger. (A/N: From the old Freedom Force comics I was able to find out that Marco Sanchez was Lance's old best friend.)  
  
********************  
  
McDonalds  
  
"Let me get this strait." Mike said as Lance and his gang stood in front of the Brotherhood. "You want us to beat the crap out of another gang in order to get vengeance for your old friend who was killed by said gang. And you want us to do it in the middle of a firefight created by these Mook's." Mike said as he pointed at Chaz.  
  
"Watch it you mother…" Chaz started before Lance stopped him.  
  
"Chaz, he's way out of your league. I've seen him destroy the military without breaking a sweat." Lance said as Mike smiled and Chaz went white. "So are you guys in?"  
  
"It'd be good training to take on the X-Geeks…" Pietro mused. "Destroy humans, send a message of mutant power… I think father will be Okay with it." Pietro said as Wanda nodded in agreement.  
  
"We get to break up gang activity." Betsy said.  
  
"Sigh… Lets go do this thing." Blob said as the Brotherhood got up with Chaz's gang and walked out to take care of business.  
  
We are so going to rock them…" Toad said simply.  
  
"Bad Rock puns are Lance's department little buddy." Mike said as Lance slapped his face.  
  
********************  
  
East-Side Dragon Head Quarters  
  
"We got 49th street on our side." One of the Dragons announced as he walked into their gang hangout.  
  
"And you got us…" Came a loud voice as the building began to shake.   
  
"IT'S ALVERS! HE'S BACK!" Their leader, A Chinese kid nicknamed The Silver Samurai, shouted as the dragons ran outside with their automatic weapons ready. (Bet you didn't see that one coming.)  
  
"Guess whose back." Lance said energy pulsed around him. The Brotherhood all stood at his side, ready for combat.  
  
"And he's brought friends…" Toad said as he snatched a fly that was flew near him.  
  
"Waste the MOTHERS!!!" Samurai shouted as the Dragons opened up fire on the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood scattered as Lance's old gang opened up fire of their own.  
  
"This was not what I expected." Mike shouted as he and Pietro circled around at heightened and super speed. Mike then used his tendricals to take out several of the Dragons as Pietro locked two of them up in a twister. Blob charged forward and barreled through them as Toad distracted them. Several went flying due to hex bolts from Wanda and Betsy took them out in hand to hand. Meanwhile the Silver Samurai, seeing the futility of the situation, hopped on his silver bike and drove away from the fight.  
  
"Those who learn to run away, live to fight another day…" Samurai said as he got on his Kawasaki and took off as Lance punched the Dragon's second in command, the person who killed Marco, hard in the gut. Within moment the fight was over, with all of the Dragons taken out of commission. Lance continued to pound of the man as The Brotherhood watched in stone silence.  
  
"Please…no… more…" The Dragon pleaded as Lance's eyes turned white and he proceeded to beat the man bloody with his fists. Lance was quite the entire time, teeth clenched and eyes white as the Brotherhood all looked away as Lance slammed the man to the ground by the arm with a sickening crack. He then got on top and began to punch him repeatedly.  
  
"This…is…for…MARCO!" Lance said as he let out one final punch that knocked the Dragon out cold. Lance got up, blood dripping from his now normal eyes, nose, and fists.  
  
"Lance?" Lance turned to see the last person he thought he would. The big blue eyes, the Brown ponytail, and the petite form. But what got Lance was the look of horror implanted on Kitty Prydes face.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lance said as he wiped the blood from his eyes, but ended up smearing it on his face as he took rabid gasps of air.  
  
"I came to visit my parents, when I felt the earthquake I thought it might be you…what are you doing?" Kitty asked as the Brotherhood all began to whistle and walk away. Lance just stared at her hard.  
  
"None of your damn business." Lance said. "But let's just say that I'm doing this for an old friend." Lance spat as he walked away.  
  
"What have you become?" Kitty asked as Lance stopped.  
  
"What you made me." Lance said. "Ever since I first met you, you've destroyed everything I've tried to do. You wouldn't get the test answers for me, when they were my one ticket out of this hell. Selling those would have given me enough cash to get out of Northbrook and on some other track in life. When I joined the Brotherhood, You kept defeating me whenever I tried to do what I was hired to do. And I still gave you my heart. And you threw it right back into my face and told me I wasn't good enough..." Lance said, as he didn't even bother to turn around.   
  
"Lance, you…" Kitty began before Lance cut her off.  
  
"You did all that, just so you could believe that your pathetic life has some meaning to it. Just so you can believe that you made a difference. Well guess what kiddo, you made one. You made me what I am now. I hope you have sweet dreams tonight kid." Lance said as he walked away, leaving a teary eyed Kitty and a bunch of beat up thugs.  
  
********************  
  
Back in Bayville  
  
"So I take it you had words with Kitty?" Betsy said as Lance got out of the shower.  
  
"Let's just say I'm thinking a lot clearer now." Lance said with a smile. "I'm a hood. Nothing more nothing less."  
  
"We all are." Mike said as Blob drove the bus home. "But we are more than that."  
  
"Let's not be Hood's. Let's just be the Brotherhood." Blob said with a smile.  
  
"Spoken like a true reverend." Mike said as Lance nodded.  
  
"Amen to that Reverend. Amen to that…" Lance said as he smiled and left his past behind to forge a new future with his friends. Well with the exception of Pietro, who Lance still wanted to maim. But hey, who doesn't?  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: You Come from WHAT? What happens when the Brotherhood discover that Betsy comes from money. A LOT of money. We're talking mucho Dinero, money out the Ying-Yang and enough green to cover the earth.  
********************  
  
Well that was different writing experience. I congratulate those who have picked up on the subtle hints of similarities between what Lance is going through now, and what happened in "Evolving Avalanche". But you have no clue what's coming up in a few episodes. MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Cough-cough) HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	30. You Come From WHAT?

Brotherhood Evolution: You come from WHAT?!?  
  
Time for some more humor to hold down the fort. Just something short for ya.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Why are we watching the stock report?" Toad asked as he and Betsy sat in the pallor watching the tube.  
  
"Just for kicks." Betsy said simply.  
  
"This just in, The Braddock family stock has just gone up another hundred points." The reporter said as Toad's eyes went wide.  
  
"Um, Betsy?" Toad asked as he stared at her.  
  
"Yea." Betsy said as she looked at the stunned amphibian.  
  
"You wouldn't by any chance be related to those Braddock's, would you?"   
  
"That's my Father and Mother, so…yes." Betsy said nonchalantly.  
  
Okay…" Todd said as he stumbled out of the room. "HEY GUYS!!!"  
  
--------------------  
  
"Okay, bets." Mike said as the Brotherhood stood around Betsy, who was sitting at the table. "Your family is the Braddock family of England, correct?"  
  
"Yes. I believe you call them the British version of the 'Gates'. Though I don't know why. We're worth more than that." Betsy said as she cleaned her nails. "In fact my personal trust fund is quite hefty itself."  
  
"AH…" Pietro said as his mouth hit the floor.  
  
"You mean to say that all this time that we've been going hungry, you could have made a phone call and taken care of our money issues?" Blob said angrily.   
  
"Yes." Betsy said simply.  
  
"I ATE OUT OF A FRIGGIN DUMPSTER I WAS SO HUNGRY!" Blob shouted, shaking the house.  
  
"Freddy, you do that now, even with Magneto fronting the bills for us." Wanda pointed out.  
  
"SO!" Fred shouted defensively.  
  
"We're getting off topic here." Lance said as he rubbed his temples.  
  
"Yes. We are." Pietro said as he pulled his jaw off the floor. "Now Betsy, how much money does your family have exactly?"  
  
"With or without stock options?" Betsy asked innocently.  
  
"Without." Pietro said annoyed.  
  
********************  
  
Outside the Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"WHAT!!!!" Pietro's shout echoed throughout Bayville  
  
********************  
  
Back inside  
  
"Wow." Wanda said simply as Mike and Lance dragged Pietro's limp body away. "He actually passed out."  
  
"You have that much?" Toad said in awe.  
  
"Well, I'll have one fourth of that when I'm twenty one. So not for another three years." Betsy said as she walked away.  
  
"Mike. I advise you to marry the girl immediately." Toad said as he turned to Mike who was now nailing Pietro to the wall with Blob.  
  
"I'll take it under consideration." Mike said with a chuckle.  
  
"Just when you think you know someone…" Wanda said with a smile as she then began to decorate Pietro's face with Makeup.  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Vampires, Part I: Vampires aren't real. Are they? Join us when the Brotherhood tackles the one Marvel problem that all the X-Teams have eventually faced. Dracula! Get ready for comedic craziness!  
********************  
  
Well there you all go. I hope you enjoyed.  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	31. Vampires aren't Real Are they?

Brotherhood Evolution: Vampires, Part I: Vampires aren't real. Are they?  
  
Here's this seasons four parter. I hope you enjoy the comedic craziness. This is going to be really, really silly just because the most Vampire fic's tend to be non comedic.  
  
********************  
  
Really Ritzy Art Museum type deal  
  
"Good evening." Toad says as he stands in front of you all wearing a fine looking tuxedo. "Tonight's presentation is based on this work of art behind me. It is a work of horror and disturbs the mind just by gazing at it." Toad said as he sidestepped to reveal the famous painting of "Dog's Playing Poker." Mike runs out and screams in horror.  
  
"AHHHH! They're Dogs! And they're playing POKER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mike screams as he runs away.  
  
"That is the horror that this story would have brought too you. But fortunately the censors wouldn't let us. So we threw together something about vampires for ya. Enjoy!" Todd shouted happily as he hopped away.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House, on a dark and stormy night  
  
"Man it sure is dark and stormy out." Mike said as he looked at the rainstorm. (Told ya.)  
  
"Yea. I wonder if anything dark and odious is going to happen as a result?" Lance said as Lightning stuck dramatically.  
  
"Most likely." Mike said simply as he turned his attention back to the Brotherhood's living room.  
  
"What's on the Tele?" Betsy asked as she sat down and stared at the TV.  
  
"Nothing." Toad said as he and Blob stared at the TV, which had static on it.  
  
"So why are you still watching it?" Wanda asked as she stared at the two of them.  
  
"There's nothing else to watch." Toad said simply.  
  
"Plus it's disturbingly hypnotic…" Blob said simply as he then blanked out and began to drool.  
  
"That's not the only thing here that's disturbing…" Lance muttered.  
  
"Tell me about it. Wanda, wanna take off for some girl time?" Betsy said as she got up and stretched. Meanwhile Pietro became mesmerized by the static on the tube as well.  
  
"Sure. At least Toad won't bug me this time." Wanda said as Toad began to drool.  
  
"Where are you guys going?" Lance asked.  
  
"Betsy, may I play Devil's Advocate?' Mike asked as he got up.  
  
"Sure." Betsy said as Mike let out a war whoop and turned on his new video game, "Devil's Advocate".  
  
"Okay, this is getting weird." Lance said simply as he stared at Mike. "So where are you two going again?" Lance said as he turned back to where Betsy and Wanda were a few seconds ago, only to find them missing.  
  
"Betsy and her Shadow abilities…" Lance muttered as he shook his head and went upstairs.  
  
"I got "The Infernal Contract of the Republican Party!" YES!!!" Mike shouted as Pietro began to have a seizure.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's Institute (Yes they're in this.)  
  
"That's disturbing…" Kitty muttered as Roberto and Ray took turns hitting each other's hands with a hammer.  
  
"This is nothing." Jean said as Roberto let out a cry of pain. "I just saw Evan and Sam playing make believe with Jamie."  
  
"So. How's that wrong?" Rogue asked as a bit of Ray's blood went flying past her.  
  
"Jamie had created a few hundred clones that were dragging Evan and Sam away screaming into the danger room. The clones were all chanting 'time to play' as well." Jean said as he girls all shuddered.  
  
"Oh yea. Well I just saw Logan wearing a chef's suit while watching Emeral." Rogue said.  
  
"That is disturbing…" Kitty said as Betsy and Wanda appeared behind them.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jean snapped when they saw them.  
  
"Chill." Betsy said. "We just thought that you girls could use a little away time from these idiots." Betsy said as Bobby ran by in his underwear screaming, with Storm and Xavier chasing him.  
  
"DRAKE! TAKE YOUR DAMN RIDELIN!" Xavier shouted as he almost ran Bobby over.  
  
"Case in point." Rogue said.   
  
"But we should at least let Mr. McCoy know where we're going." Kitty said simply.  
  
"I don't know." Jean said as he walked over to the window. "I think Mr. McCoy is getting a little stir crazy as of late." Jean said as she pulled back the curtain to reveal Beast outside flying a kite. "There's just something unsettling about flying a Kite at night."  
  
"Hello girls." Beast said simply as he turned around with bags under his eyes and smiled at them. Jean quickly pulled back the curtain.  
  
"That was freaky." Wanda said.  
  
"Okay. Let's go." Jean said as Betsy smiled and grabbed the girls and shadow walked away.  
  
********************  
  
The Goth Life Club  
  
"Why are we here?" Betsy moaned as Kitty and Betsy sat as the bar pounding down seltzer. (Wimps.)  
  
"Because Rogue and Wanda threatened to kill us if we didn't take them to this club." Kitty said in a defeated tone.  
  
"So what's new at the Brotherhood house?" Jean asked Betsy, trying to maker conversation.  
  
"Slapping and Farting. Oh and the guys are doing okay as well." Betsy said as she looked out on the dance floor where all the Goths were slowly moving to heavy metal music.  
  
"Like, this music is really getting to the crowd." Kitty said as one Goth began to cry.  
  
"Ah, depressing Goths is like shooting fish in a barrel." Betsy said simply.  
  
ACROSS THE DANCE FLOOR  
  
"Igor, I have found the girls that will be my concubines." A handsome young man in a black trench coat said to his hunchbacked little assistant.  
  
"Let me guess. The hot Asian one with purple hair one, the schoolgirl looking one, and the red head?" Igor said in an annoyed tone.  
  
"Plus the two friends they came with. I have to have some Goth type girls being my love slaves. They are demons in the sack after all." The young man said, ignorant of his hunchbacked companions tone.  
  
"I hate my life…" Igor said as his master walked over to our merry mutant females.   
  
**** For simplicities sake, let's just say using some of his Vampiric Voodoo, Dracula gets them all to come into a dark ally with him where he proceeds to do the necessary thing required to turn the girls into those floating lingerie models Dracula always seems to have around him. And Igor watches the whole thing because he's a deranged little pervert with a hump. Kay? Now let's move on. ****  
  
********************  
  
Back at the Brotherhood House  
  
"Hey Mike, shouldn't the girls be back by now?" Lance asked as he walked downstairs. Only to find Mike, Blob, Toad all staring at the static on the TV, completely entranced by it. Pietro was on the ground having a seizure because of it as well. "Why do I even bother..?" Lance muttered to himself as he walked back upstairs.  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Vampires, Part II: Why is she Floating Like That? What happens when our unsuspecting Brotherhood boys realize that Betsy and Wanda shouldn't be floating in the air?   
********************  
  
Tune in Next time to see the Guys realize that Wanda shouldn't be hitting on Toad like she is. And that Betsy shouldn't be wearing…well with Betsy you really couldn't tell the difference, could you? Anyway, tune in Next time true believes,   
  
Descendent 


	32. Why is she Floating Like That?

Brotherhood Evolution: Vampires, Part II: Why is she floating Like That?  
  
Well I think that you're all pleased with what I'm doing, so lets move on with the story. Also beware, as with most Vampire stories this one is very, VERY sexually charged. You have been warned.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding house  
  
"What time did the girls get in last night?" Toad asked as the Brotherhood boys sat around the table eating away.  
  
"Just around dawn I think." Mike said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Boris, The Brotherhood rat walked into the room and hopped onto the table as Mike scratched its ear.  
  
"They slept all day long?" Toad asked in amazement.  
  
"Yep." Lace said as he sipped his coffee.  
  
"So where's Pietro at?" Blob said as he ate dinner.  
  
"He went to wake up Wanda." Toad said simply.  
  
"So we should tell when she's up by the screams." Mike said simply.  
  
"Yep." Lance said as he sipped his coffee.  
  
--------------------  
  
Wanda's Room  
  
"Hey Wanda?" Pietro asked as he opened Wanda's drapes, letting the bright light of the setting sun shine into the room.  
  
"Hisssssss" Wanda hissed as she hopped out of bed and flew into a dark corner.  
  
"Okay." Pietro said as Wanda floated in the corner, covering her body from the fading sunlight. "GUYS!" Pietro shouted as the Brotherhood boys ran upstairs into Wanda's room, Toad leading the charge.  
  
"What's wrong..?" Toad stated as Wanda used her hex powers to close the drapes and then began floating around the room. "That's isn't supposed to happen, is it?" Toad asked Blob, who stared at Wanda in shock. Wanda then floated over to Todd, wearing a seductive little lingerie outfit. "Oh my…" Toad moaned as Wanda planted a big one onto his lips as the Brotherhood's collective jaws hit the floor. Literally.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Blob shouted as he ran out of the room in horror.  
  
"I've finally gone insane." Mike said as Wanda stuck her tongue down an all to happy Toad's mouth as she floated in the air. She then began to dry hump him.  
  
"No Mike, you haven't. She has." Lance said as Pietro vomited.  
  
"This is disturbing…" Pietro muttered as he wiped his mouth. Wanda pulled away and smiled at the boys, showing a pair of very large fangs.   
  
"The hell?" Lance shouted as Wanda tried to bite Toad's neck.   
  
"Little buddy!" Mike shouted as he tackled Wanda before she could bite Toad. To his shock, Wanda threw him across the room without even flinching.  
  
"What the…" Toad shouted as he snapped out of it. The Brotherhood boys regrouped as Wanda hissed at them.  
  
"Okay. Wanda's a Vampire…" Lance muttered to the guys as Wanda floated in front of them fangs barred.  
  
"WE MUST KILL HER!!!" Blob shouted as he ran into the room with a hammer and a stake.  
  
"Freddy, how did you know Wanda was a Vampire?" Toad asked as Blob's face turned white.  
  
"Wanda's a Vampire? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Blob shouted as he dropped the stake and ran out of the room again in horror.  
  
"This is getting weird…" Mike muttered as the Brotherhood all nodded and tackled Wanda to the ground, but she turned into a bat and flew into the night.  
  
"Okay. Let me get this strait." Lance said as the Brotherhood boys stood up. "Wanda's a friggin Vampire!"  
  
"It looks that way." Pietro said simply. "But I always thought that vampires were make believe."  
  
"So did I." Blob said as he walked back into the room. "It must have happened last night."  
  
"Wait a minute…" The guys all said as they looked at each other. "BETSY!" The Brotherhood boys shouted as the burst through Psylocke's door.  
  
"Hi guys." Betsy said as she stared at them. "What's up?"  
  
"Bets, you're floating in the air." Mike said as Betsy looked down and realized that she was floating.  
  
"Cool." Betsy crowed as she did a flip. "I'm a friggin Vampire!"  
  
"How do we turn them back?" Toad asked as the guys watch Betsy do flips around her room.  
  
"I always heard that true love works?" Blob said as the guys stared at Betsy. "There's that or killing the head Vampire…"  
  
"Look let's go downstairs and think this out." Mike said as the closed the door, leaving Betsy alone to do flips around her room.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Okay. So Betsy a Vampire as well." Pietro said as the Brotherhood sat around the table.  
  
"What do we do?" Lance asked. "Wait a second. The girls were with the female X-Geeks last night, having one of they're girls night out things." Lance said.   
  
"So." Pietro quipped.  
  
"What if the female X-Geeks are Vamps as well?"  
  
"That Wolverine always did rub me the wrong way…" Mike said as he rubbed his chin  
  
"We're going to have big problems if the female X-Geeks are turned." Toad said. "So what do we do?"  
  
"Okay. You guys go to the X-Geeks and see what's going on there. I'll deal with Betsy." Mike said as he rolled up his sleeves.  
  
"Mike?" Pietro asked as Mike walked upstairs.  
  
"Sometimes a guy has to do things he's going to regret Todd." Mike said solemnly as he walked into Betsy's room. "Let's do this Bets…"  
  
"Ohhhhh… Ahhhhh…" Betsy's moans were then heard throughout the house.  
  
(Slam) "YEA!" Mike's shout was then heard.  
  
(Thump) "Ohhhhh…"  
  
(Wham) "WHOOOOO!!!"  
  
(Slam) "Faster… Faster…"  
  
(Thump) "THE DOCTOR; IS IN!"  
  
(Slam) "Oh God is he!"  
  
"I'm going to be sick…" Toad moaned as plaster fell from the ceiling.  
  
"Let's just get out of here." Lance said in disgust.  
  
"Faster… Ohhhhh…" (Slam) (Thump) (Slam)  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters  
  
"Um, why is Rogue floating through the air?" Beast asked as Logan and Xavier looked on in shock as Rogue, Kitty and Jean floated around wearing their skimpiest clothing, which in Rogues case was a parka.  
  
"This is something you don't see everyday…unless you're us…" Logan muttered as the Brotherhood burst through the doors wielding bibles, holy water, crosses, and garlic.  
  
"DIE HELL SPAWN FIENDS!" Pietro shouted a he threw holy water on Rogue, who hissed and floated into a corner.   
  
"Blob! Stop eating the garlic!" Toad shouted.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ororo asked as the Brotherhood used crosses to hold the girls in the corner.  
  
"The girls are vampires!" Toad shouted.  
  
"Look, just because Rogue hissed and began to smoke when you threw holy water on her, doesn't mean that she's a Vampire." Beats said simply. "I mean its Rogue for crying out loud!"  
  
"Really then what about that!" Lance shouted as he pointed toward Kitty, who was draining Roberto dry.  
  
"Okay. Now that's proof." Logan said in shock as Kitty threw Roberto into a wall.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Scott shouted as he walked into the room and faced down the Brotherhood, he was then grabbed by Jean however and suddenly sucked dry. (Take that Mr. Perfect!)  
  
"Oh my God! They killed Summers!" Mike shouted.  
  
"You Basterds!" Lance then shouted. "Wait a minute… Way to go Vamps!" Lance then cheered as Scott's dead body was then dragged away by rats.  
  
"This isn't happening…" Xavier muttered as he buried his head in his hands and moaned. Suddenly the door blew open and in emerged a tall dark figure with a dark goatee and a black leather trench coat. He was young and handsome, with an air of power to him as he walked towards the Brotherhood boys and sent them flying into the wall. Wanda then appeared next to him and the four girls then clung to him.  
  
"I am Dracula!" The man shouted as he opened up his trench coat, causing it to flair about him as a cold wind blew threw the mansion.  
  
"Great. Now we have to face Dracula." Pietro uttered out loud. "Father is never going to believe this." Pietro muttered.  
  
********************  
Nest Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Buffy's got nothin' on us! The Brotherhood boys and the remaining X-Men go out Vampire hunting. With hilarious results.  
********************  
  
Well I hope you all had fun. Tune in next time to see people from Bayville die horrible deaths. AND I KILLED SUMMERS! YAY!  
  
Descendent 


	33. Buffy's got Nuthin' On Us

Brotherhood Evolution: Vampires, Part III: Buffy's got nothin on us!  
  
Get ready for more comedic greatness and Simpson joke stealing!  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's Institute  
  
"I am known as the evil blood sucking creature of the night." Dracula said as he stood before the gathered mutants, trench coat flaring.  
  
"So you're a Republican?" Toad asked as he looked at Dracula.  
  
"Todd." Lance moaned. "Its obvious that he's a lawyer okay?" Lance said as Dracula shook his head.  
  
"Oh, for crying out loud..." The Prince of Darkness said. "I'm Dracula! Prince of Darkness! And I have my prizes." Dracula said as he referred to Wanda, Jean, Kitty and Rogue, who were all clinging to him. He ran a talon across his right cheek, creating a small cut that began to bleed.  
  
"Normally I would congratulate you on getting some of the hottest tail in Bayville, but that's my sister." Pietro spat.  
  
"I know." Dracula said as Wanda began sucking on his cheek, blood leaking from Dracula's cheek.  
  
"Baby!" Todd shouted as Beast turned an odd pale color and vomited.  
  
"But I find myself missing my young Asian conquest." Dracula said as he then let Kitty suck on his now bleeding cheek. Lance visibly grimaced and the ground shook slightly.  
  
"No more of that." Dracula said as Lance bit his lip.  
  
"Now where is the one you call Betsy…" Dracula asked as Jean took her turn on his cheek.  
  
"Busy getting a visit from Doctor Omega." Blob said with a smile as he hi-fived Todd.  
  
"Oh yea. He's hitting that booty." Todd crowed as Dracula became visibly irate.  
  
"Then I will destroy this Omega and make her mine again." Dracula said as he then let Rogue suck on his cheek, and surprisingly she didn't drain him. (He's already dead.) "I will take my leave of you now, after I've had my dinner of course." Dracula said as he grabbed Kitty, who had a look of fear on her now bloody face. "I'll just have a quick drink my dear…"  
  
"NO! Master!" Kitty shouted as Dracula was about to bury his fangs in her. A blast of energy slammed into the Prince of Darkness however, sending him flying.  
  
"Over my dead body…" Lance snarled as his eyes turned white and held out his hand, which pulsed with seismic energy. He unleashed another blast that Dracula dodged with ease.  
  
"That can be arranged." Dracula said irately, but then calmed himself down. "But for another time young one. I will have my way with the resident of Bayville first, and then I will regain Psylocke as my own. Good day." Dracula said as he turned to mist and drifted away.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Beast shouted as the four girls followed their master out the window.  
  
"We gotta warn Mike." Todd said the rest of the X-Geek ran into the room due to the commotion. After some quick explaining, everyone was up to speed on what was happening.  
  
"Okay, it's agreed. Bobby and Ray will get rid of the bodies…" Wolverine said as he pointed to Cyclops and Roberto's dead corpses. "Storm will take the rest of the new kids and keep them in the danger room with Beast, they'll be safe there. Kurt will grab Forge and all the humans who are still friendly with us and warn them, and the rest of us will take out all the Vampires that are running amok."  
  
"How do we know that there are other Vampires running amok?" Pietro asked as Wolverine turned on the news.   
  
"This just in. WE'RE BEING OVER RUN BY VAMPIRES!! AHHHHHHHH SAVE YOURSELFS!!!!" The Newscaster shouted as a Vampire jumped on him and sucked him dry.  
  
"That was fast." Evan quipped.  
  
"Lets roll!" Lance shouted as the group of Vampire hunters ran outside, armed with stakes, holy water and bibles. There was no more garlic because Blob had eaten it all. Soon they where driving down the street, not stopping for anyone when suddenly, Principle Kelly flew in front of the jeep and bared his fangs. Lance gunned it, running Kelly over and killing him.  
  
"Oh my God! You killed the Vampire Kelly!" Toad shouted as he looked at the mangled Corpse in the fading distance.  
  
"Kelly was a Vampire?" Lance asked in disbelief as the jeep continued to the Brotherhood house, after running over several Bayville jocks who were or weren't Vampires. Frankly nobody in the jeep cared anyway. Finally they arrived at the Brotherhood house.  
  
"Stay frosty people…" Lance said as he jumped out of the jeep brandishing a stake. Xavier wheeled himself over in commando gear, complete with the painted face.   
  
"I can smell their fear…" Xavier said simply as he grinned and readied a bible.  
  
"No. That's the bean curry Blob ate this morning." Toad said as he held his nose.  
  
"Ew." Evan said as he stepped away from Blob and waved his hand around.   
  
"Let's go people." Wolverine said, as he was about to open the door when suddenly a group of Vampires attacked our brave hero's. Xavier laughed manically as he wheeled into the group, brandishing his bible and laughing like a maniac as he slapped the Vampire group around like red headed stepchildren. Evan, Blob, and Pietro staked the vampires as Lance shot a super soaker full of holy water at them, melting them into nothing. Toad was waving a flamethrower around, setting the vamps on fire as he laughed maniacally. Wolverine… well… let's just say Wolverines the best at what he does and what he does ain't pretty.  
  
"What going on out here," Mike said as he emerged from the Brotherhood house in a robe, smoking a pipe. Betsy stumbled out all disheveled, a far away look plastered on her smiling face.  
  
"Mike!" Todd said in shock. "What's going on?"  
  
"Let's just say that I worked the "Vampire" out of Betsy." Mike said with a smile as he put his arm around her.  
  
"Wow." Betsy said as she looked around. "Where am I?"  
  
"This is an interesting development." Pietro quipped as the Brotherhood and X-Geeks walked into the Brotherhood house to formulate a battle plan.  
  
********************  
  
Inside  
  
"So Betsy, you're not a vampire anymore?" Todd asked.  
  
"Nope." Betsy said with a smile.  
  
"Though she still like's to suck on things…" Mike muttered to Lance, who gave him a hi-five.  
  
"So what do we do?" Blob asked as the group mulled over the question.  
  
"We go out and hand Dracula his blood sucking ass!' Xavier shouted as he raised a fist in the air. "RABLE!" Soon the Brotherhood and X-Men were tearing through the town shouting RABLE over and over again, killing Vampires as they go. Eventually they came to Bayville High, where they saw Dracula standing in the window of the principles office.  
  
"Let's go." Pietro said as our gathered slayers stormed into Bayville High to take on the Prince of Darkness.  
  
"Take them Men!" Xavier shouted as he led the charge through Bayville high, beating Vampire minions down with his bible. A Vampire grabbed his chair however and flipped him over, causing him to fall on the ground. Xavier smacked the Vampire away, jabbed the bible between his teeth and crawled commando style across the floor, beating off more Vampires with the bible in his teeth.  
  
"Oh yea. He's lost it." Toad quipped as the group watched Xavier face the Vampires alone.  
  
"To much stress at the mansion…" Wolverine said as he winced as the Vampires began to stomp on Xavier. "Way to much stress…"  
  
"Kitty's driving." Lancer said simply as Xavier laughed maniacally.  
  
"Should we stop this?" Betsy asked.  
  
"No. Let them work off steam, I mean they did all just die. That has got to suck." Mike said as the Vampires grabbed Xavier and started to use him as a battering ram against the wall.  
  
"So I guess we go and deal with Dracula." Blob said.  
  
"Go ahead kids, I'm going to kill more people before they turn back, that way, it's all nice and legal." Wolverine said as he ran outside the mansion.  
  
"He is really starting to scare me." Mike quipped as Evan was grabbed by a Vampire and sucked dry.  
  
"ONWARD!" Lance shouted as the Brotherhood left Evan and ran down the hallway.  
  
********************  
  
In Principle Kelly's office  
  
"Leave me Igor." Dracula said to his hunchbacked little companion.  
  
"YES!" Igor shouted as he grabbed a suitcase and bolted out the door.  
  
"JUST FOR NOW YOU IDIOT!" Dracula shouted after him.  
  
"Crud…" Igor said as he moped and walked away.  
  
"Ladies, go and receive our guests…" Dracula said to his Lingerie models. The girls nodded and floated out of the room, to intercept the Brotherhood. "It begins…" Dracula said as he watched the chaos that Wolverine was causing outside. Dracula had never seen Vampires run for their lives before, but hey, there's always a first time for everything. "Soon I will own the world. And that idiot at Radio Shack said it would never happen. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Dracula laughed.  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Vampires, Part VI: Hi there mister Prince of Darkness! The Brotherhood face off against Dracula. Pity him folks. He'll need it. Trust me.  
********************  
  
There you all go. I hope you liked it. Until next time true believers,  
  
Descendent 


	34. Hi there Mister Prince of Darkness

Brotherhood Evolution: Vampires, Part IV: Hi there Mister Prince of Darkness!  
  
Well we come to the conclusion of this seasons four parter. I take it you all like it, so it wasn't a bad idea. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and its conclusion. Although I have to admit that the cheese is spread pretty thick, but hey, gotta keep the continuity going.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville High  
  
"Maybe this wasn't the smartest idea we've had in a while…" Betsy said as she punched out a Vampire.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Mike said as he grabbed Duncan. "This is the most fun I've had in a long time."  
  
"Wait! I'm not a Vamp… (Thump) (Thump) (Thump)" Duncan began before Mike slammed his head into a locker repeatedly.  
  
"Did he just say something?" Mike asked as Duncan's now limp form fell to the ground.  
  
"Nope." Lance said as the Brotherhood ran down the hallway to Kelly's office.  
  
"So what do we do when we come across the girls?" Lance asked as Blob gave another Vampire jock a Yokozuna.  
  
"Give them the same treatment I gave Betsy I guess." Mike said simply as Betsy giggled. "I mean we don't know if killing Dracula will reverse the effects he has on the girls…"  
  
"I got dibs on Wanda." Toad said suddenly.  
  
"Big surprise there." Blob said simply. "I'll take care of Jean then." Blob said with a smile.  
  
"I knew you still had a thing for her." Lance said with a chuckle.  
  
"Like you still have a thing for Kitty." Pietro quipped.  
  
"I have no clue what you're talking about." Lance said simply.  
  
"Yea. Right." Toad said. "We all saw you attack Dracula when Kitty was in danger."  
  
"That was reflexive." Lance said defensively.   
  
"Right…" The Brotherhood all muttered.  
  
"Who's gonna take care of Rogue then?" Lance asked as the Brotherhood all looked at Pietro.  
  
"Crud…" Pietro muttered as he looked around for a means of escape. He found none.  
  
"She's all yours Petey." Lance said with a smile.  
  
"How about we kill Dracula first, then if the girls aren't turned back, we give them the "Mike" Treatment." Pietro said as he began to sweat.  
  
"Sound's safe. Besides that way we won't have to worry about Wolverine hurting us." Blob said simply.  
  
"Cool, I got my own treatment now." Mike said with a smile as Betsy blushed and smiled at him.  
  
"Okay people. We're here." Lance said as the Brotherhood stopped outside of Principle Kelly's office. "Let's do this." Lance said as he kicked in the door and the Brotherhood entered wielding crosses and holy water.  
  
"Where is he?" Toad asked as they stared into the blank office.   
  
"Right here." Dracula said as he formed out of the mist that was on the ground.  
  
"That's a neat trick…" Blob said as Dracula smiled at the mutants.  
  
"Okay guys. Let's show him what we can do…" Mike said with a cruel smile.  
  
********************  
  
Across town  
  
"And another one turns to dust…" Logan sang as he eviscerated another Vampire. "And another one dies and another one goes, another one turns to dust!" Logan sang as he continued to kill Vampires, a smile pasted on his face as the bodies piled up.  
  
********************  
  
Back at Bayville High  
  
"YOU PEOPLE ARE CRAZY!" Dracula shouted as he ran outside covered in makeup and wearing a dress.  
  
"Wow. He's observant." Pietro quipped.  
  
"Though we've done better work." Lance said as he looked over Dracula who was now tearing the dress off and wiping his makeup off.  
  
"GAHHHH!!! I'LL EAT YOU ALIVE!!!" Dracula shouted as he flew towards the Brotherhood.  
  
"That is also a neat trick…" Toad muttered as Mike picked up a metal pipe.  
  
"Batter up…" Mike said with a sadistic smile as Dracula flew towards him.  
  
"Crud…" The Prince of Darkness squeaked as he tried to stop his momentum. He didn't succeed in time.  
  
(THUMP) "Wow. That got some distance…" Lance said as the Brotherhood stared at Dracula's departing form.  
  
"So now what?" Betsy asked. "I mean we still have to deal with the girls…"   
  
"Crud…" Pietro whimpered as the Brotherhood all snickered.  
  
"I am going to murder you all with a hatchet…" The Brotherhood heard from behind them.  
  
"Mystique?" Toad asked as the Brotherhood turned around to see a very irate Dracula storming towards them. "Dang… It's you again."  
  
"There is a man who doesn't know when to give up." Betsy said as she shook her head.  
  
"He don't know us very well, do he?" Todd said with a smile.  
  
"I got an idea." Pietro said as he then got an evil glint in his eye. "Huddle!" Pietro shouted as the Brotherhood got into a huddle and started to whisper to themselves. Dracula stopped and stared at them. Todd poked his head out of the huddle, smiled at Dracula and laughed to himself as he poked his head back into the huddle. Dracula then began to sweat as he looked around nervously.  
  
"Me thinks this town probably wasn't the best one to start off in…" Dracula said to himself as he began to back away.  
  
"BREAK!" The Brotherhood shouted as they clapped their hands and got out of the huddle.  
  
"Uh oh…" Dracula said as Mike and Lance ran off and returned with the Brotherhood's catapult. "This is going to hurt…" Dracula muttered as Toad hopped into the aiming seat and Mike loaded a flaming garbage can into the catapult.  
  
"FIRE!" Toad shouted as he pulled the lever. The lever that controlled the ejector seat that is. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Toad screamed as he went through one of the windows, back into Bayville High.  
  
"Okay, show of hands. Who saw that coming?" Lance asked as the Brotherhood raised all their hands.  
  
"AHEM!" Dracula shouted. "Are we going to have our epic battle anytime soon?"  
  
"Man, ain't he a bitch." Mike muttered as the Brotherhood faced the Prince of Darkness.  
  
"Give us a second." Pietro scoffed as he turned back to the Brotherhood. "Okay. Any ideas?"  
  
"Oh for crying out loud." Dracula muttered as he began tapping his foot on the ground.  
  
"We're running out of ideas." Mike said as he looked over at the irate Dracula. "And the drama queen is getting pissy."  
  
"What about Plan B?" Lance asked.  
  
"ARE YOU MAD, MAN!?" Pietro shouted as he grabbed Lance and shook him. "We've never had to resort to plan B!"  
  
"We're running out of idea's Petey." Betsy said. "I think its time to use it."  
  
"My god, we're all doomed." Blob said as the Brotherhood nodded. Lance pulled out an envelope with a giant B on it and opened it.  
  
"May god have mercy on our souls…" Lance said as he read the contents of the envelope.  
  
********************  
  
Inside of Bayville High  
  
"I could have swore we fixed that lever… Now where am I?" Toad muttered as he stumbled around.  
  
"Hello lover…" Toad turned around to see Wanda floating in the air in front of him.  
  
"Wanda! Baby! I'm going to cure you!" Toad shouted as Wanda floated in front of him.  
  
"And how are you going to do that…" Wanda moaned as she ran her hands over her body.  
  
"Wow." Toad said as he watched Wanda feel herself up.  
  
"So how are you going to save me lover?" Wanda asked seductively.   
  
"She asked for it folks." Toad said as he faces you all and raises his eyebrows a few times. "Come here into the janitors closet and I'll show you…" Toad said with a huge smile as he dragged Wanda into the closet.  
  
********************  
  
Back Outside…  
  
"MAKE IT STOP!!!" Dracula screamed as he covered his ears. "FOR THE LOVE ALL THINGS UNHOLY!!! MAKE IT STOP!!!"  
  
"We know a song that gets on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves…and this is how it goes!!!" The Brotherhood sang loudly and out of tune over and over again, driving the Prince of Darkness mad.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Make it stop! Please!" Dracula pleaded. "I… CAN'T… TAKE IT… ANY…MORE!!! YAHHHHHHHHHHH" Dracula screamed as he grabbed a stake and drove it into himself. Within moments he turned to dust and blew away.  
  
"We did it! We killed Dracula!" Betsy shouted as she jumped into the air.  
  
"Technically, he killed himself." Lance pointed out.  
  
"Eh, semantics." Betsy said simply. "But we did drive him to it, so we still score points.  
  
"Man. I can't believe how easy that was. I mean it took twice as long to get Kelly to snap for the first time." Lance said.  
  
"And it got a lot easier each time afterward." Pietro snickered.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Blob asked.   
  
"I guess we see if the people who were turned, turn back?" Lance said as Toad went flying threw the wall of Bayville High Past them.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Toad screamed as he flew by.  
  
"Little buddy!" Mike shouted as he grabbed the projectile Toad and put him down. "What happened?  
  
"I was busy "curing" Wanda when she suddenly regained her senses and became normal again…" Toad said in a funny voice.  
  
"YOU WERE DOING WHAT WITH MY SISTER!" Pietro shouted as he tried to hit Toad, but Blob and Lance held him back.  
  
"Todd. Where's Wanda now?" Betsy asked.  
  
"I dunno…" Toad said in a funny voice.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville High, women's locker room…  
  
"So dirty…" Wanda cried as she sat with her cloths on in the fetal position in the shower, rubbing bars of soap all over her body. "So dirty…"  
  
********************  
  
Back outside…  
  
"I guess that's that…" Mike said as the Brotherhood looked around.  
  
"I don't know." Lance said. "I mean with Summers dead, I really don't have an arch nemesis anymore."   
  
"Dude." Pietro said as he put his arm around on Lance's shoulder. "It's Marvel. They'll find away to bring him back again. Watch." Pietro said with a smile.  
  
"Don't you know it?" Wolverine said as he walked up to them covered in blood. "If I had a nickel for every person I've killed and then killed again when they came back I wouldn't need to live at the mansion and deal with those friggin kids." Wolverine said with a smile as he wiped the blood off of him.  
  
"God bless screwing with the continuity." Betsy said with a smile as the Brotherhood began to walk back home.  
  
*****Author's note: Due to continuity problems with this story, Cyclops and Roberto and all those who were killed in this work of Fanfiction will not be brought back to life. Thank you. ****  
  
"My God…" Betsy said in shock as the Brotherhood's collective jaws hit the floor. "They're not going to bring them back?"  
  
"Uh oh… I'm in trouble." Wolverine muttered as he looked around nervously. "I gotta go…to…um, Tahiti… Yea Tahiti. That's the ticket." Wolverine said as he took off down the street at a pace that put Pietro to shame.  
  
"My god…" Mike said in shock. "EVRYTHING WE KNOW IS FALSE!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mike screamed as he took off after Wolverine with Lance and Betsy screaming in tow.  
  
"THIS REALLY IS HELL!" Blob shouted. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Blob screamed as he shot out of bed, covered in sweat.  
  
"Yo, Reverend, you cool?" Mike said as he opened Blob's door to see a sweating Blob. (Which really isn't a pretty sight)  
  
"Yea. I'm okay…" Blob said simply. "I just had a really freaky nightmare."  
  
"Care to talk about it?" Toad said as he poked his head into the room with Betsy and Pietro in tow.  
  
"If you must pry…" Blob asked as he stretched out.  
  
"We must, we must." Lance said as he and Wanda walked in.  
  
"It was a really weird dream. And you were there, and you were there, and you were there." Blob said as he pointed to the Brotherhood members who all shared a sarcastic look. "Well anyhow, we were all fighting Vampires and taking on Dracula himself,"  
  
"Very cool." Lance said, giving the thumbs up.  
  
"Wanda was making out with Toad,"  
  
"Dear god…" Wanda muttered as she turned a sick green color.  
  
"YES!" Toad shouted.  
  
"Betsy got railed really good by Mike,"  
  
"Eh, What else is new?" Pietro quipped.  
  
"Damn strait." Mike muttered causing Betsy to slap him in the back of the head. "Ow…"  
  
"Wolverine went on a killing spree, and Summers got killed by Grey…"  
  
"We all saw that coming." Mike quipped as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"And Xavier went nuts."  
  
"Once again, we all saw that coming." Pietro said as he smiled.  
  
"So you okay man?" Toad asked as Blob got out of bed and got dressed.  
  
"I'm cool. It was just a really weird dream…" Blob said as Wolverine burst through his wall wielding a chainsaw and a hockey mask.   
  
"IT WASN'T NO DREAM, FATBOY!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Wolverine cackled as he wielded the rusty chainsaw around like the madman he is.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The Brotherhood all shouted as they all passed out immediately.  
  
"Ain't I a stinker?" Wolverine said with a smile as he walked out of the Brotherhood house chuckling to himself.  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Fun with the Phone Book. The Brotherhood decide to relieve their boredom with the age-old method of Prank calls. Let the insanity continue…  
********************  
  
Well until next time true believers,  
  
Descendent 


	35. Fun with the Phone Book

Brotherhood Evolution: Fun with the Phone Book  
  
Well I know it's been a while, but I've been strapped with school and overall laziness. Hey, life's a bitch like that. So now ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"So what do you wanna do?" Toad asked as he and Blob sat with Mike and Lance in the living room.  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Mike asked back.  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I wanna have some peace and quiet!" Lance snapped as he held his head.  
  
"Aw, did we hit a raw nerve?" Pietro said as he walked in the room with Wanda.  
  
"Hey baby." Todd said with a smile.  
  
"Don't touch me." Wanda snapped.  
  
"Can do." Toad said as he smiled at her.  
  
"So what do you wanna do?" Blob asked Mike.  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"Ah! Not this again!" Lance snapped as he started to bang his head on the wall.  
  
"I have an idea!" Betsy said as she appeared out of the shadow on the floor.  
  
"AHH!!!" Toad shouted as he fell back from where Betsy popped out.  
  
"What?" Wanda asked as she began to file her nails.  
  
"We spend some quality time with our friend mister phone book." Betsy said as she held up the large book.  
  
"Hey, just what I was looking for…" Wanda said as Toad started to stare at her dreamily. Wanda grabbed the book and proceeded to smack Toad in the face with it.  
  
"Ouch." Blob stated as he stared at the Toad shaped hole in the wall.  
  
"I'll start us off." Pietro said as he picked up the phone. "Hello. This is general electric. Is your refrigerator running?"  
  
"Please." Blob muttered. "How old can you get?"  
  
"What? It's not? Well, um… Your welcome…" Pietro said bewilderedly as he hung up the phone. "That was unexpected."  
  
"Give me that. I'll show you how it's done." Mike said as he grabbed the phone. "Let's see here… Ah here's a good one." Mike said as he picked up the phone and dialed a number. The Brotherhood picked up the other phone and listened in.  
  
~ Hello? ~  
  
"Hi. Is this Miss Sampson?" Mike said, taking an authorative tone.  
  
~ Yes it is. ~  
  
"This is detective Michaels with the Bayville county sheriff's office."  
  
~ Okay. Is something wrong? ~ The women's voice sounded nervous.  
  
"Well ma'am. We found your husband rendering the services of several underage prostitutes, while in position of fifty kilo's of hard-core heroin." Mike said as the Brotherhood held in their snickers.  
  
~Oh… ~  
  
"Ma'am?" Mike asked.  
  
~ Click ~  
  
"Yes! Another marriage fails because of me!" Mike shouted as he raised a hand in air in victory. "That makes ten Petey!' Mike said with a smile.  
  
"Hey. I'm still in the contest. I do have six under my belt." Pietro said as he stuck his tongue out at Mike.   
  
"Does it bother anyone else that that women might be committing suicide right now?" Betsy asked as the Brotherhood all stared at her.  
  
"No." Wanda said.  
  
"Nope." Lance added.  
  
"Nada." Toad muttered.  
  
"Not really, no." Pietro said.  
  
"No skin off my back." Blob said.  
  
"Na." Mike said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"We're all going to hell aren't we?" Betsy asked.  
  
"Yep. Pretty much." Lance said simply.  
  
"It took you this long to figure out?" Toad asked simply.  
  
Yes. Yes it did." Betsy said as she rubbed her temples. "So, who's up next?"  
  
"I got one…" Lance said as he picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
~ Hello? ~  
  
"You don't know who I am but I know where you live… ~ Lance said in a corny voice over the phone.  
  
~ Like, Lance! We do have, like, Caller ID. Remember? ~ Kitty's voice came over the phone.  
  
"D'oh!" Lance shouted as he slammed the phone down.  
  
"Real smooth Romeo…" Pietro snickered as the Brotherhood all giggled.  
  
"I hate my life so much…" Lance muttered as he began to bang his head against the wall.  
  
"Well this has been entertaining." Betsy said with a smile as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Who's that?" Toad asked as the Brotherhood all stared at the door.  
  
"Maybe it's the phone police?" Blob said nervously.  
  
"Freddy, there's no such thing as the phone police." Mike said simply.  
  
"I don't know. It could be them." Pietro said as Freddy began to sweat.  
  
"Petey." Mike said as he shook his head. "There is no such thing as the phone police."  
  
"I don't know. Given this day and age, there's probably police for everything." Wanda said as she scratched her chin.  
  
"Sigh…." Mike muttered as he walked over and opened up the door. "Dear god no…" Mike said as the Brotherhood saw him turn dead white. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! RUN FOR IT!!!" Mike shouted as the Brotherhood all turned white as they saw whom it was.  
  
"NO! I thought I got rid of you!" Lance shouted in horror.  
  
"SATAN HAS RETURNED!!!" BLOB screamed as he ran into his room and locked the door.  
  
"I take it you guys missed me…" Tabitha said with a smile as she dropped her bag off by the door and smiled at the remaining members of the Brotherhood.  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: She's Back! Tabitha's back, and there is going to be hell to pay. That and lots and lots of gerbils. Millions of Gerbils. MWAHAHAHA!!!  
********************  
  
Well I hope it was worth the wait. And yes, things are going to get interesting. So very, very interesting. Later all,  
  
Descendent 


	36. She's Back!

Brotherhood Evolution: She's Back!  
  
Well, I take it most of you were presently surprised by Tabitha's return. Don't worry; this is just a quick tactic of mine to fill in the time until the show resumes in May. Until then, we get to have all the fun with Tabby and the Brotherhood that we want to. Now, on with the show.  
  
F.Y.I fans. After watching SpykeCam on Cartoon network, I discovered that the writers might have had the Lancitty idea since season one. If you check out the audience during the Dracula play at the end of the episode, you can see Lance watching it with that trademark smirk of his. Interesting…  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Men." Pietro said as he marched back and forth in front of the Brotherhood boys. "We have me the enemy and her name is Tabitha."  
  
"Don't forget about Betsy and Wanda…" Blob said as he put face paint on. "Those three have gotten along great ever since Tabby showed back up."  
  
"Yea. Thank your dad again for making sure Wanda would no longer be crazy." Mike said sarcastically to Pietro.  
  
"Would you rather her trying to kill us?" Pietro said defensively.  
  
"As apposed to having her joining forces with Betsy and Tabitha in order to run our lives… Um, YEA!" Mike said as he smacked Pietro across the face.  
  
"Ow…" Pietro muttered as he rubbed his sore face.  
  
"What do we do, man!" Toad said as he began to freak out. "I can't live like this, man! I CAN'T TAKE IT!!!"   
  
"Oh for crying out loud…" Mike muttered as he walked over and smacked Toad hard in the face as well. "You need one?" Mike asked Blob and Avalanche.  
  
"Nope. I'm good." Lance said as he chewed on a toothpick.  
  
"I think I need one…" Blob said as he looked around nervously.  
  
"Kay…" Mike said as he smacked Blob as well.  
  
"Thanks." Blob said as he rubbed his now sore face.  
  
"So what do we do oh great leader?" Lance asked as Pietro was tiptoeing toward the open window.  
  
"Um… We, uh… We take action! We take the fight to them!" Pietro shouted as he raised a hand in the air.  
  
"You really have no clue do you." Lance asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Not a one." Pietro said defeatedly as he hung his head.  
  
"Maybe we should figure out why Tabitha left in the first place." Blob said as he smacked Toad, who was beginning to freak out again.  
  
"Good idea." Lance said. "So who are we on good terms with at the X-Geeks place?"   
  
"Jamie." The entire Brotherhood said at the same time.  
  
"So who goes to visit the tyke?" Toad asked as Mike sighed.  
  
"Come on little buddy. We'll do it." Mike said as he grabbed Toad and opened the window. "Geraniums! Mike shouted as he jumped out of the window and landed with a loud thud. The Brotherhood watched as Mike and Todd drove away.  
  
"Geranium?" Pietro said in awe.  
  
"I honestly stopped caring a long time ago." Lance said simply.  
  
"You do realize that they ran out on us, don't you?" Blob said as Lance began to beat his head against the wall.  
  
"Yes, Blob. We do." Pietro said as he sighed. "This is ridiculous. I'm the leader of the Brotherhood here. I'm going to go down stairs and give those girls what for!" Pietro shouted as he stormed downstairs.  
  
"Lance?" Blob asked as he face Lance.   
  
"I know Freddy. We're never going to see him again." Lance said simply.   
  
"YES!!!" Lance and Fred both shouted as they started to dance around.  
  
********************  
  
Downstairs  
  
*Giggle* "Me thinks probably wasn't the best idea I've ever had." Pietro said as he hid in the stairwell and watched the girls. They were all in their pajamas and actually having girl talk. Tabitha had that green stuff on her face as Betsy painted Wanda's toenails. "Okay Pietro. You can do this…" Pietro thought to himself as he closed his eyes.  
  
~ No you can't… ~ Came Betsy's voice in his head.  
  
"Crud…" Pietro muttered as he opened his eyes to see the girls standing in front of him, all wearing smiles that would make Satan himself cringe. "Double crud…" Pietro muttered as the girls advanced on him.   
  
Back upstairs…  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"They got him." Lance said as he and Blob played Go Fish.  
  
"Was there any ever doubt?" Fred said. "Got any three's?"  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"We're here." Mike said as his El Camino pulled into the driveway.  
  
"From the lack of cars, I take it that most of the X-Geeks are gone." Toad said simply.  
  
"Yea. Its movie night." Mike said as he walked toward the door and rang the bell.  
  
"Movie night?" Toad asked skeptically.  
  
"Ever since we've been banned from the theater, Xavier has decided to take all of his little toy solders out to the movies every Thursday night."  
  
"But it's Tuesday…" Toad said as he cleaned his ear with his pinky.  
  
"Eh, so there two days early." Mike said as Rouge opened the door.  
  
"What do ya'll want?" Rouge said in a threatening tone as she removed a glove.  
  
"Wow!" Mike said as he held up his hands defensively. "Chill stripes. We're just here to see the rug-rat."  
  
"Jamie's in lock down." Rouge said simply as she reluctantly let Toad and Omega into the mansion.  
  
"Lock down? How'd he score that type of punishment?" Mike asked as Rouge led them to the danger room.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told ya." Rouge said as she led them to the lower levels where there were several cells.  
  
"What is this place yo?" Toad asked as Mike and Rouge led the way.  
  
"This is where chucky keeps some of the more dangerous mutants." Mike said simply. "Though he actually doesn't have any, but this is more of a precaution." Mike said.  
  
"Yea. He had it put in after the first mansion was destroyed." Rouge said. "Just in case we get any unwanted visitors."  
  
"So what did the tyke do to get locked down here?"   
  
"I told ya, you wouldn't believe it." Rouge said as they stopped in front of a cell where Jamie stood in a gray jumpsuit and slicked back hair. There was hand-drawn artwork all around him.  
  
"Whoa." Toad said as Rouge walked away, leaving them alone.  
  
"Hey Jamie." Mike said as he took a seat that was in front of the cell.  
  
"That's a terrible cologne your wearing Michael. You should try for something more… casual." Jamie said as he put his arms behind him and smiled.  
  
"I'm not wearing cologne. It's Toad." Mike said as Toad picked at his ear.  
  
"Ah." Jamie said.  
  
"So Jamie, I have a few questions that I think you could answer." Mike said simply.  
  
"Why? Because I'm such a nice fella?" Jamie asked simply.  
  
"Okay kiddo. Who let you watch "Silence of the Lambs?" Mike asked as Jamie did the Hannibal Lector lip thing.  
  
"Quid pro quo Omega." Jamie said simply.   
  
"Right." Toad said. "Yo Mike, why don't we just ask Rouge?"  
  
"There's an idea." Mike said as he and Toad walked away. Mike stopped however and turned back to face Jamie. "Hey Kid, what did you do to earn this punishment?"  
  
"Lets just say that a certain pornographic site now has pictures of a certain red-headed cheerleader and her boyfriend." Jamie said simply.  
  
"Which one?" Mike asked.  
  
"Shades." Jamie said simply.  
  
"Wow. I guess he no longer has as big a stick up his ass." Toad said as he and Mike walked away.  
  
"Damn." Jamie muttered. I lost another one…" Jamie said as he slumped onto his bed.  
  
********************  
  
Back at the 'Hood house  
  
"God hates me." Pietro said as he sat down tied to the chair. He was covered in makeup and had his hair in little pigtails as Wanda and Betsy painted his nails.   
  
"Yes he does." Tabitha said as Mike and Todd walked threw the door talking with each other. "Hello boys." Tabitha said as she turned her and the girl's attention onto Omega and Toad.  
  
"Hey Luv…" Betsy said sinisterly as Mike and Toad both got shocked expressions of horror.  
  
"Shiite..." Mike muttered under his breath. "I knew we forgot about something…"   
  
"Every man for himself!' Toad shouted as he hopped onto Mike and then over the girls back upstairs.  
  
"You Benedict Arnold!" Mike shouted as the girls tackled him to the ground. "You'll hang for this!" Mike shouted as the girls overwhelmed him. Soon he found himself in the same predicament as Pietro.  
  
"Correction. God hates us both." Pietro said.  
  
"Shut up Petey." Mike said simply as the girls began to decorate his face.  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Paging Doctor Toad. Wanda comes down with the flu and it's the brotherhood job to care for a sick Wanda while trying to keep a lovelorn Toad from getting killed. See the insanity next time.  
********************  
  
Well, there you go Fans, I know its been a long time coming, but I hope it was worth it. Later,  
  
Descendent 


	37. Paging Doctor Toad

Brotherhood Evolution: Paging Doctor Toad.  
  
Well, I know I promised thousands of gerbils in the last chapter, but you know how stuck up gerbils are. They decided they wanted to be in this chapter, and who am I to argue. So now, on with the show.  
  
P.S. I deeply apologize for the delay folks. But School has really been stressful lately. But with the paper season over, I can now resume writing my stuff. I hope you'll forgive me for the delay, but I've got some killer ideas in store. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"I hate my life…" Lance muttered. He was sitting standing next to Wanda's bed, holding the trashcan that Wanda was currently puking in.  
  
"Thanks…" Wanda muttered as she wiped her mouth.  
  
"Don't mention it. Really." Lance said as he walked downstairs and into the kitchen where the rest of the Brotherhood was positioned. "Why is it that I have to hold her puke bucket?" Lance asked.  
  
"Because I'm busy cooking for her." Betsy said as she stood in front of the stove.  
  
"We're keeping Toad away from her." Blob said as he held Toads legs. Mike was holding his arms.  
  
"Yo." Mike nodded as he read a magazine.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere near her while she's sick." Tabitha said as she filed her nails. "And need I remind you of what I can do if you try to have me do anything? Tabitha asked with a smile.  
  
"NO!" The entire Brotherhood shouted at her, knocking her off her chair.  
  
"I'm the boss. I don't do such remedial tasks." Pietro said simply.  
  
"And I'm going out for a long walk." Lance muttered as he left he house mumbling to himself. "You can deal with the gothic bitch on your own…"  
  
"I HEARD THAT!" Wanda shouted after him, followed by a coughing fit.  
  
"Baby! I'm coming!' Todd shouted as he struggled to get free of Mike and Blob's iron clad grips.  
  
"You're not going anywhere Toad." Blob muttered as he sipped on his coffee.  
  
"She needs my love!" Toad shouted.  
  
"KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!" Wanda shouted from upstairs.  
  
"Yes Wanda!' Mike called up sweetly before he turned to the others. "You know. I'm honestly temped to let him go, that way Wanda has to deal with him and we get our sweet, sweet revenge." Mike said simply.  
  
"Yea. But Wanda is eventually going to get better. And you who she's going to hurt when she does." Tabitha said with a smile.  
  
"Eep." Mike muttered as he tightened his grip.  
  
"Um, Omega?" Toad asked weakly. "I'm losing the feeling in my hands…"  
  
"Suck it up." Mike said simply.  
  
"Well, I'm off to give Wanda her Breakfast…" Betsy said simply as she walked up stairs with a plate of Eggs.  
  
"Good luck Bets." Mike said to his departing girlfriend. Pietro began to whistle the death march as Betsy walked by and was answered with a club in the noggin by Tabitha.  
  
"Ow…" Pietro moaned a she rubbed his head. "You know if your going to live under my house, you're going to have to obey me." Pietro said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Yea. Like that will happen." Tabitha said as she walked upstairs into her room.  
  
"I SAID OVER EASY!" Wanda's shout was heard followed by a shatter.  
  
"I hate her so much…" Betsy said as she walked into the kitchen covered in eggs and milk.  
  
"It's a nice look for you Betsy." Pietro quipped and then sped behind Blob in order to get away from Betsy fist.  
  
"Ug. I'm taking a shower…" Betsy muttered as she walked upstairs. "Mike, are you coming?"  
  
"But you said you were taking a shower…" Mike said as he looked at her blankly. She stared back at him as Mike got what she was implying. "Eeeey! Mike said as he let go of Toad's arms and grabbed Betsy and ran upstairs with her.  
  
"Mike! Don't! Blob shouted as Toad realized his arms were free and took the opportunity to free himself from Blobs grip and dive toward the kitchen door.  
  
"Stop him speedy!" Tabitha shouted as he hopped out of the door and locked them in the kitchen before they could react.  
  
"Damn!' Pietro shouted as he smacked into the door. "That's going to smart…"  
  
"Wait till Wanda gets a hold of us…" Blob muttered.  
  
"I'm scared Freddy…" Tabitha said as she hugged him.  
  
"So am I Tabby. So am I." Blob said as he hugged her back.  
  
********************  
  
Wanda's Room  
  
"Wanda?" Toad asked as he walked into Wanda's room with a tray of soup and ginger ale. "You okay?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" Wanda asked as she stared daggers at the frog boy.  
  
"I just thought these would make you feel better." Toad said as he put the tray next to her.  
  
"Toad. I have stomach flu. I CAN'T EAT ANYTHING!" Wanda shouted knocking Toad and his tray back.  
  
"Okay. So maybe I can just keep you company…" Toad said as he used his tongue to lick all of the soup off of him.  
  
"Fine. You can sit in the corner and watch TV with me…" Wanda said in a defeated tone.   
  
"Okay." Toad said in an excited tone as he hopped over into the corner and sat happily watching the TV Wanda had in her room. "So how are you feeling?"   
  
"Like someone took a crap in my mouth." Wanda said simply.  
  
"Ew." Toad said. "That's gross, even by my standards."  
  
"You have standards?" Wanda asked in disbelief. "There's something that just doesn't sound right."  
  
"You're in my standards…" Toad said innocently.  
  
"Good grief." Wanda muttered.  
  
"Can I get you anything?" Toad asked.  
  
"Yea. Some peace and quiet." Wanda said simply as she turned over to go to sleep.  
  
"Okay." Toad said in a defeated tone as he walked out of her room.  
  
"Todd?" Toad stopped when he heard Wanda call him by his actual name.  
  
"Yea honey bunch?"  
  
"Thanks.' Wanda said with a smile. "And if you ever call me that again, I'll make sure that only your dentist can identify the body." Wanda said as Toad smiled at her and closed her door.  
  
"Joke's on her, yo. I've never been to the dentist." Toad chuckled as he walked downstairs.  
  
"A little help…" Toad heard Pietro's voice from inside the kitchen.  
  
"Should I let them out?" Toad thought to himself as he sat down in Pietro's plushy chair. "Na. I'll let'em stew a while, its good for the soul." Toad said with a chuckle as he turned on the TV. The phone rang however and he hiopped over to pick it up. "'Hood House. Toad speaking." Todd said intop the phone. "No way..." Toad said as he went white.  
  
********************  
  
The kitchen  
  
He ain't coming back, is he?" Pietro asked as he and Blob sat in the corner as Tabitha continued to file her nails.  
  
"Nope." Blob said simply.  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Runaway. What exactly did Lance do once he got away from the sick Wanda? Find out next time.  
********************  
  
Well I hope you all enjoyed it. And now to continue with the series.  
  
Later,   
  
Descendent 


	38. Runaway

Brotherhood Evolution: Runaway  
  
Well, I'm back and here we go with some sappiness to kick things off.  
  
********************  
  
"So bold mother f*cker, don't you limit your mind, can't you see that your pace is just falling behind, all the hate in your heart will live in your mind, so bold mother f*cker don't you limit your mind."  
  
"I love this song." Lance said as he cranked the radio, which was playing "Liberate", by Disturbed. He was driving toward the park at a fairly fast rate. He slammed on the brakes as he pulled into a parking spot. Lance turned the jeep off and hopped out and began walking towards the small pond that was in the center of the park. "I really need to get away from the guys..." Lance thought to himself.   
  
"Waiting, for your modern Messiah... Take away all the hatred, it darkness the light in your eye... Still awaiting night!" Lance thought, letting the music continue to play in his head as he let his thoughts wander.  
  
"With everything that's been going on lately, I really need to start thinking what direction my life's going in right now." Lance thought as he slumped down onto one of the benches. He stared at the pond while he let his thoughts wander. He thought about when Mike first joined the Brotherhood; Betsy coming to live with them; revealing themselves at the soccer game; Betsy's transformation at the hand of the Crimson Dawn; Tabitha joining them, leaving them, and then joining up again; and even back when he tried to be an X-Geek. He remembered how good it felt to leave Mystique locked in that military building and how crummy he felt when Pietro came back as the new leader.  
  
"Heads up!" Lance turned to see two high school kids playing Frisbee.  
  
"Man, to be that innocent again." Lance mused. "Just a kid hanging with his friends. But no, now I have to be a solder in a war that nobody wants. All the others seem to just be going with it, but I think Reverend had the right idea..." Lance thought as he thought about what Blob had said about War.  
  
"Everyone loses in war, even the victor. That's the only guarantee about it." Blob said simply as the Brotherhood sat around discussing what to do about Magneto's war.  
  
"You're so right sometimes Reverend." Lance thought as he heard a rustling coming from the bushes behind him. "Okay buddy, I don't know who you are, but you picked the wrong person to screw with..." Lance said as he stormed toward the bushes and pulled them apart to reveal Jamie sitting there, crying to himself. "Jamie?" Lance asked as he stared at the ten year old.  
  
"Leave me alone." Jaime sniffled as he hugged his backpack to himself.  
  
"Alright kiddo." Lance said simply. "I guess you also don't want a Hotdog with the works then." Lance said as he walked toward a hot dog vendor and got one. "I don't know, this looks like it's to much for me to handle..."  
  
"Can I have some?" Jamie asked sheepishly as he sat down next to Lance.   
  
"Knock yourself out kid." Lance said as he gave the hotdog to Jamie who greedily ate it down.  
  
"Thanks..." Jamie said as he fumbled with his bag.  
  
"So you wanna tell me why you're here in the park alone at this hour?" Lance asked as he stared out across the lake. The sun was setting, bathing the park in its purple hues.  
  
"I'm running away from the Institute." Jamie said. "All the other kids keep making fun of me because I'm so small and I'm tired of listing to all those different rules that the Professor has." Jamie said matter-of-factley.  
  
"Okay. So where are you going to live kid?" Lance asked.  
  
"Here in the park." Jamie said simply.  
  
"So how will you eat?"  
  
"I'll find away." Jamie said bravely.  
  
"You have to be pretty brave kiddo. I mean with all the mutant hating people out there, some of them are really violent." Lance said simply.  
  
"I can take them." Jamie said as he looked around nervously.  
  
"Sure you could, I mean sure, they have guns and the numbers, but you're a mutant, right?"  
  
"Yea." Jamie said as he started to look around scarred.  
  
"Well, I gotta get going. See ya around kid. Maybe I'll stop by to visit." Lance said as he got up and walked toward his jeep. "Three, two, one..." Lance thought to himself.  
  
"LANCE!" Jamie said as he ran over and clung to Avalanches leg. "Don't leave me alone out here..." Jamie whimpered as Lance smiled at him. Lance then tried to pry Multiple off, but Jamie was hard stuck.  
  
"This was unexpected..." Lance said as he managed to make his way back to the bench with Jamie still clinging to his leg.  
  
"So you want to take yo back to the institute?" Lance asked as he finally managed pry Jamie free.  
  
"No." Jamie said defiantly. "I wanna join the Brotherhood!"  
  
"Okay. This was really unexpected." Lance thought to himself as he rubbed his chin. "Sorry, kid. But I'm we're the bad guys." Lance said as Jamie's eyes started to tear up. "And you're to young to make a decision like that. This is a life altering decision little guy. You need to stick with Xavier. He'll take care of you and help you to gain control of your powers. Give him a couple of years, then make your decision." Lance said simply.  
  
"But it's hard..." Jamie said simply.  
  
"Life's a lot harder kid.' Lance said simply.  
  
"So why haven't you come back?" Jamie said as something moved behind them. In the shadows, someone watched Lance with a determined look.  
  
"Got you Alvers..." The figure thought as it watched Lance talk with Jamie.  
  
"I don't belong there anymore kid. We all have our own paths in life, and mine doesn't involve the institute anymore." Lance said simply. "Jeeze, I'm starting to sound like the Blob." Lance thought to himself as Jamie though over the situation.  
  
"If I stay at the institute for a while and don't like it anymore, can I join the Brotherhood?"  
  
"Sure kid. But give it a few years." Lance said as he walked over to his jeep. "Need a ride?"  
  
"Yea." Jamie said as he piled into the jeep and they drove toward the institute. "Thanks Lance."   
  
"No prob kid." Lance said as the jeep pulled up to the institute gates.   
  
"You know, Kitty misses you." Jamie said simply. "I saw her crying once because she misses you. She said it was because of a sad show she saw, but I read her diary."   
  
"I miss her to kid, but don't tell her. It's better this way." Lance said as he turned the jeep off and walked Jamie up to the doors of the institute before turning to him again.  
  
"Don't be afraid to get dirty kid. You can have a lot of fun being the bad guy at times." Lance said with his trademark smirk as the door opened up and Xavier and Ororo appeared in front of them.  
  
"Jamie! Thank Goddess that you are safe..." Ororo said as she hugged Jamie tightly.  
  
"Lance. Thank you for bringing him back." Xavier said simply as Ororo hushed Jamie into the mansion.  
  
"Don't mention it Xavier. Really." Lance said as he shoved his hand in his pockets. "The kid has a world of potential. Don't let him end up like me. Otherwise I'm going to rock you." Lance said simply as he turned and walked away.   
  
"Will do Lance. I promise." Xavier said as he wheeled himself back into the mansion. Lance watched them go in before he started to walk back to his jeep.   
  
"I wonder what the others are up to..." Lance thought as he walked toward his jeep. Once he got there, he heard a grunt from behind him. "Look Logan, I don't want any trouble..."Lance said as he turned to face the person responsible for the grunt. Instead of Wolverine, he saw an Asian kid dressed in silver with a silver bandana on.   
  
"Remember me Mofo?" The kid sneered as he reached into his pocket.  
  
"Silver Samurai!" Lance shouted as the ground started to rumble. "Come back for seconds?" Lance screamed.  
  
"No. Just to say this. SEE YOU IN HELL!" Samurai shouted as Lance began to create an earthquake. Before Lance could get any further, a loud popping noise filled the air as he felt a searing pain in his stomach, followed by another one in his shoulder.  
  
"This was REALLY unexpected." Lance muttered as the tremors died and he held his stomach. He lifted his hands to see them coated in blood. He then fell into Darkness as Samurai ran away, laughing to himself.  
  
"AVALANCHE! WHAT ARE YOU..." Xavier shouted as he and Logan ran outside due to the tremors. They stopped dead when the saw Lance on the ground bleeding. "My God..."  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Death Be not Proud. Folks, you'll have to read this one to believe it. Trust me.  
********************  
  
MWHAHAHAHAHA!!! I have once again become the master of cliffhangers! All bow before me and fear my powerful cliffhangers! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Tune in next time true believers,  
  
Descendent 


	39. Death be not Proud

Brotherhood Evolution: Lost and Found  
  
My god, what have I done? Is Lance dead? What the hell am I thinking? Well it will all tie together, trust me on this. I spent the last few weeks pounding out the details to this, so no worries. I hope.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"He ain't coming back, is he?" Pietro asked as he and Blob sat in the corner as Tabitha continued to file her nails.  
  
"Nope." Blob said simply.  
  
"Damn, I can't believe Toad was faster than me." Pietro muttered as they heard the door unlock. Toad opened the door, dead white.  
  
"Its about friggin time…" Pietro muttered before he realized that something was wrong.  
  
"What's wrong?" Blob asked as he sat up.  
  
"It's Lance…" Toad said, visibly shaking. "We got mad problems, yo." Toad said as he explained what Xavier told him over the phone. "…he's in critical condition at the X-Geeks place and they think he's comatose." Toad finished as Pietro sped off to the room, toward the mansion.  
  
"Where are the others?" Tabitha asked as the Brotherhood ran outside.  
  
"LET'S MOVE PEOPLE!" Mike shouted from his car as the Brotherhood piled in.   
  
"Betsy shadow walked Wanda over there the moment we got the news." Toad said simply as Mike floored it. For the first time, the Brotherhood didn't have loud music playing on their drive to the X-Mansion.  
  
"Jesus. What are we going to do?" Tabitha asked as she held herself.  
  
"We find whoever did this and make them wish they didn't." Mike said simply, a grim determination over his face. "Lead us in prayer Reverend…"   
  
"Yay, the Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want, as I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear not, for the lord is my shepherd…" Blob began as the car sped towards the mansion.  
  
********************  
  
"Magnus!" Gambit called as he entered the Acolytes War Room. "Its Quicksilver." Gambit said as he handed the phone to Magneto, the master of Magnetism.  
  
"Yes Pietro?" Magneto said as he took the phone. His face didn't change as Pietro told him the news. "We're on our way, make sure he stays alive." Magneto said simply as he closed the phone. "Gambit, gather Sabertooth and Mastermind, we're going to pay a visit to Xavier. Oh, and make sure that Lifeguard is ready, we're going to need her…talents." Magneto said simply as Gambit nodded and left to take care of the situation.   
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"We're is he?" Mike shouted as he broke the front doors of the institute open and the remaining members of the Brotherhood barged through.  
  
"He's in the infirmary…" Jean said as the Brotherhood stormed through, a couple of the new mutants standing around stared as they departed.  
  
"This is bad…" Toad said as the doors to the infirmary opened up and they saw the other members of the Brotherhood standing around outside a pair of steel doors.  
  
"I hate this place…" Mike muttered. "Every time I'm here, it's because someone I care about is dying." Mike muttered as he walked over and wrapped Betsy in a hug.  
  
"How is he?" Blob asked as Tabitha stared through a window at Lance's comatose form.  
  
"He's in critical still." Pietro muttered as he hung up his cell phone. "Father is on his way to pick up Lance, he has more advanced medical facilities plus a mutant with healing powers." Pietro said as he stared at Lances form.  
  
"Where is he?" The Brotherhood all turned to see Shadowcat being held back by Rogue and Jean. "I wanna see him!" Kitty shouted.  
  
"No you don't sugah…" Rogue said as she held back her roommate.  
  
"Kitty, calm down." Jean said as she freshman phased through Jean's grip.  
  
"I need to see him!" Kitty cried in desperation.  
  
"Back off!" Betsy said as she got between Kitty and the doors leading to Lance. "After the way you've been treating him, you're the last thing he needs." Betsy spat as she formed her Psionic knife.  
  
"But…" Kitty began.  
  
"Cram it. We take care of our own." Wanda said as the lights flickered. Kitty looked like she was going to have a breakdown right there as Jean and Rogue led her away.  
  
"I'm going to talk with baldy and find out who did this." Mike muttered as he walked out, Betsy nodded to the others and Wanda followed him up to Xavier's study.  
  
"Omega and Scarlet Witch." Xavier said as Wanda and Mike opened the doors to his study and walked in. Inside Ororo, Hank and Logan where all watching the TV, where they had the security video playing.  
  
"Is that last nights video feed?" Mike asked.  
  
"Yes. Do you recognize the individual?" Xavier said as Mike and Wanda watched the feed of Lance getting shot.  
  
"Jeeze. It's the silver Samurai." Wanda pointed out.  
  
"Who?" Logan asked as Mike began to get angry.  
  
"He's a gang leader that we took out on a trip to Northwood." Mike said as he walked out. "And he's also a dead man."   
  
"Logan, Storm, gather the children and make sure that the Brotherhood doesn't do anything rash.  
  
"We have another problem Charles." Beast pointed out as four metal orbs landed on the ground. Sabertooth, Gambit, and mastermind got out of the orbs and walked toward the mansion, where Pietro let them in. Xavier and the other adults made their way to the infirmary, where they saw Sabertooth and Blob loading Avalanche into one of the metal orbs, Betsy and Mastermind using there powers to keep him stable.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Xavier asked.   
  
"The kids one of us." Sabertooth said. And while I may not like him, he is one of us and we take care of our own." Sabertooth said as the orb-containing Lance floated away. "Remy, you're to take Avalanche's place until he gets better." Sabertooth said as he and Mastermind left.  
  
"So what we do now?" Gambit asked as the Brotherhood suited up.  
  
"We find Silver Samurai and make him pay in Blood." Mike muttered as he released his tendricals. And with that, the Brotherhood was off, to hunt down the man that had gunned down their friend.  
  
"Logan." Xavier said as the X-Men appeared in uniform.  
  
"We're on it professor." Cyclops said as the X-men took off to follow the Brotherhood. One way or another, there was going to be a bloodbath that day.  
  
********************  
  
Little China Town, New York City  
  
"Where looking for the Samurai!" Mike shouted as he slammed an Asian kid into the wall with enough force to crack the wall.  
  
"I don't know where he is!" The kid cried as Betsy red his mind, causing him to go into a seizure.  
  
"He was here, but he's on the move again." Betsy said as the kid slumped to the ground drooling.  
  
"Is he alive?" Gambit asked as he poked the kid with his bo-staff.  
  
"Probably." Betsy said coldly as she walked out with the rest of the Brotherhood.  
  
"You sure seem to know this area pretty well, mike." Tabitha said as Omega led the way through the back streets of the area.  
  
"I came here with Wolverine in order to find the Crimson Dawn." Omega said as he stopped and closed his eyes. "GET DOWN!" Mike shouted as he pushed the others away as a gout of fire engulfed him, sending him flying into the wall.  
  
"Omega!" Gambit shouted as he pulled out his trusty deck and readied a card.  
  
"What the hell is going on, yo?" Toad shouted as he dodged a falling girder.  
  
"I'm getting angry…" Wanda muttered as she began to glow with energy. RAH!" Wanda screamed, letting out a pulse that caused her surroundings to distort, and shake.  
  
"Whoa. Probability control at its best." Betsy muttered as another gout of fire hit Wanda, knocking her back.  
  
"Baby!" Toad shouted as he hopped over to her. "Your still sick, you shouldn't be out here." Toad said as he half carried, half dragged Wanda away from the fight.  
  
"It would nice to know who to blow up…" Tabitha muttered as she dodged another blast of fire.  
  
"That would be us…" The Brotherhood turned to see the Silver Samurai in silver armor, wielding a katana glowing with energy. Next to him was an Asian women dressed in green, holding a gun, a snake tattoo coiling up her arm and next, leading to the back of her next and disappearing hi her long black hair. Above them floated a man in a red and orange bodysuit with silver attachments. His hands were on fire as he snarled at the Brotherhood.  
  
"And you are?" Mike asked as he got out of the hole in the building he created.  
  
"We're the hand…" The woman said simply. "My name is Viper, remember it." She said as she blasted at the Brotherhood. The Brotherhood scattered around, dodging blasts as they bobbed back and forth, avoiding the blasts.  
  
"Hey Betsy?" Toad asked as he ducked under another collapsing girder.  
  
"Yea?" Betsy said as she shadow walked away from a blast.  
  
"Aren't you a member of the Hand?"  
  
"Nope. I just trained with them. And believe me, they didn't have these mook's with them when I was there." Betsy said as she ducked under a blast of fire.  
  
"Man, why can't we just claim vengeance once, without having to fight against a super powered team." Blob muttered as he grabbed the flaming kid and sent him into the wall.  
  
"You will not defeat Sunfire, gajinn!" The kid screamed as he shot a blast of fire at the Blob, which was dispersed by a kinetic onslaught from Gambit.  
  
"Sorry Homme… But dis group got it own set o' protectors…" Gambit said as he knocked Sunfire out with his staff. Mean while, Betsy had snuck up behind Viper and buried her Psionic knife into the assassin's head, the two then began a mental contest of wills as Toad and Omega took on Silver Samurai.  
  
"YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Omega screamed as he unleashed his tendricals at Samurai, who ducked underneath the lethal whips.  
  
"This was not what I expected…" Samurai muttered as he dodged Acidic slime from Toad, who was pissed. "This battles is over." Samurai declared as he pushed a button on his armor. "NINJA VANISH!" Samurai screamed as he, Viper and Sunfire all disappeared in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Any trace of them Bets?" Mike asked as he helped Wanda up.  
  
"No." Betsy said as she dusted herself off.  
  
"Does it bother anyone else that Silver Samurai used the corny line from Ninja Turtles to get away?" Toad asked.  
  
"Yes." Tabitha said irately. "Yes it does."  
  
"So in short order people, our friend is dying and we couldn't do a damn thing about it, we couldn't even avenge him, and now there's another group of people who want us dead." Mike said disappointedly as Betsy hung on his arm.  
  
"We have only one recourse." Blob said as the others gathered in a circle with him. "We pray." Blob said simply as the Brotherhood looked at each other and walked back to their house.  
  
"What do we do Logan?" Kurt asked as he and the other x-Men watched the Brotherhood walk away.  
  
"This may sound strange, but we listen to the Blob kid. We pray to what ever is holy out there that this situation doesn't get any worse." Wolverine said as the X-Men walked home as well.  
  
"Lance, where are you man?" Pietro thought as he stared up at the sky. "You gotta hold on…"  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Lost and Found. Where is Lance? What is Magneto doing to him? Will he survive? What the hell am I thinking? Tune in next time to find out.  
********************  
  
Well, I hope you liked it, and fret not true believers, it will all work out, Promise,  
  
Descendent 


	40. Lost and Found

Brotherhood Evolution: Lost and Found  
I sense much doubt in you my fans. But fear do not. Return Lance will. But first fun with Remy we will have. (I gotta stop watching Star Wars so much…)  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"What is dat smell?" Gambit asked as he walked into the kitchen "It be da worse ting Remy ever smell…" Gambit said as he sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Well if you don't like my cooking, then you don't eat." Tabitha said as she dropped a plate of goop in front of the Cajun and walked out.  
  
"Urg…" Gambit said as the food got off the plate, hissed at him and ran off. "Remind Remy to kill da man when he get home." Gambit thought to himself as he got up and walked into the living room, where the rest of the Brotherhood was watching Springer.  
  
"Hey Cajun." Pietro muttered from the couch where he and Tabitha were lounging around on the couch.  
  
"What dat?" Gambit asked as he pointed to Boris, the Brotherhood rat sitting on Blob's shoulder.  
  
"Oh, that's our mascot, Boris." Toad pointed out as Betsy noticed the rat staring at her.  
  
"RAT!" Betsy shouted ass she shadow walked to her room.  
  
"Great. Now I have to go pry her off her ceiling fan again." Mike muttered as he walked upstairs. "Come on Bets…"  
  
"Remy definitely starting to tink dis was a bad idea on his part." Gambit muttered as he slumped down where Mike was sitting.  
  
"So any word on Lance?" Blob asked as he put Boris back in his cage.  
  
"He be out of Critical, but he still got some massive physical therapy to go though. He should be back in a few weeks. Once da man give him da okay, Remy out o' here and you all back to da way you were." Gambit said simply.  
  
"Wonderful." Toad said as he snuggled up to Wanda.  
  
"Does dis happen often?" Gambit asked Tabitha as Toad went flying through the wall.  
  
"Only every other hour." Tabitha said as she looked at her watch.  
  
"Oui." Gambit muttered as he watched TV with the Brotherhood. Meanwhile Pietro walked into the kitchen and slumped down at the table.  
  
"Damn it…" Pietro muttered as he put his head in his hands.  
  
"What's wrong Petey?" Toad asked as he pulled himself up to the table, still seeing stars.  
  
"I can't help but feeling that this is partly my fault." Pietro said simply.  
  
"Normally, I would say it wasn't. But I really don't like you anymore, so it is your fault." Toad said as he pulled up a chair and snagged a fly from the air.  
  
"Great. A guilt trip from Toad. My day is complete." Pietro said as he pulled out a list that had a to do list written on it.  
  
"Let me see that…" Toad said as he used his tongue to grip the piece of paper. "Lets see here… Stare in mirror for an hour, Pants Gambit, Eat a nutritionally sound breakfast, Run around the world for exercise, complement Wanda so she doesn't realized she's been brainwashed, call father to suck up, get scolded by Toad… Wow. Man that is weird." Toad said as he handed the list back to Pietro. "Except you haven't Pant's gambit yet."  
  
"I'll get to it eventually." Pietro said simply, "Now are you going to lecture me or what."  
  
"Okay." Toad said as he cleared his throat. "You've been riding us all pretty hard, I mean Mike has tried to kill you twice already, plus the fact that we had to hold Betsy back from turning you into a Taco Bell entrée. But out of all of us, you really have been pushing Lance the hardest, giving him all the crap jobs. I mean he's still trying to get over Kitty and you sit here talking about destroy all the x-men. It isn't good for the guy. And I think Lance left because he got pushed to far and he didn't want to loose it. Thus he was in the position where he got Shot." Toad said as he looked at Pietro.  
  
"I feel lower than a bow-legged Caterpillar." Pietro muttered.   
  
"Haw Haw Haw." The both turned to see Mike laughing. "Now here's Fred." Mike said as Blob walked by holding a can of Soda.  
  
"Don't drag me into this." Blob muttered.  
  
"Are you done?" Pietro quipped.  
  
"Yes. Yes I am." Mike said as he left the room.  
  
"So I guess that I really screwed up." Pietro muttered.  
  
"Yea. But I'll forgive ya if you get me in good with Wanda." Toad said with a smile.  
  
"Sure." Pietro said with an evil grin. "Hey Wanda! Toad said you have a hot ass!" Pietro said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Uh oh." Toad said as he looked for a means of escape as Wanda stormed into the kitchen.  
  
"What dat about?" Gambit asked as Pietro chuckled, walking back into the living room.  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Came the blood-curtailing scream from the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing." Pietro said with a smile.  
  
********************  
  
Somewhere Else  
  
"Man this hurts…" Lance muttered as he walked across the balance beam, holding a bar for support. Magneto watched him with another mutants.  
  
"So Xorn, how is he holding up?" Magneto asked the helmet-clad mutant.  
  
"Lifeguards abilities are profound, but I wish you would have waited for me." The monk spoke simply. He has sustained massive trauma, and he's also at the mental edge."  
  
"He's going through some relationship difficulties." A young brunette said as she walked into the room. "He kept calling me Kitty while he was in his delirium from coming out of that Coma."  
  
"Well heather, you seem to have done a fine job at patching him up. Tell me, will he be ready fro the upcoming Apocalypse threat?"  
  
"No telling." He's got a lot on his plate, plus his powers have started to evolve." Xorn said as he studies the mutant in front of him. Lance was sweating like a pig as he made his way across the beam and then started going back.  
  
"Really. This was unexpected." Magneto said as Lance struggled to make his way across the beam.  
  
"He's got guts. And lots of them." Lifeguard remarked as Lance made it across. "I think he was lost at first, but now he's found what he's been looking for."  
  
"He's a survivor. Always has been, always will be." Magneto said simply as Lance continued his training. One thought on his mind. The Brotherhood.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"How's she holding up?" Xavier asked as he and Rogue watched Kitty sitting in the garden.  
  
"She cared for him and she made a mistake that cost her something special. Since then, she's felt bad and has felt rotten every time she Lance afterward. She blames herself for a lot of hats going on." Rogue said as Kitty hugged a stuff Dragon that Lance had given her.  
  
"She really needs to get out of this funk." Xavier said as he watched her. "Lance is in good hands. Erik may me a megalomaniac, but he does take care of his people."  
  
"She'll be fine." Rogue said. She just needs to take the lumps and learn to cope with what life thrown at her. Like I do." Rogue said with a sad smile.  
  
"Love issues Rogue?" Xavier inquired, a raised eyebrow.  
  
"No. But ever since the Swamp Rat took over for Lance, he has really gotten on my nerves."  
  
"You sound like Kitty when Lance first started to court her." Xavier said as he wheeled away.  
  
"I hate when he's cryptic like that." Rogue said as she walked away, leaving Kitty with her thoughts.  
  
********************  
  
Back at the Hood house  
  
"I really hate it here." Gambit said as he watched Blob eat all the food in the house. Tabitha had blown up all of his clothing and Toad ate a couple of his beloved playing cards. "It really can't be any worse." Gambit thought as Pietro ran by, pulled his pants down and ran away laughing. "Den again." Gambit said as he pulled up his pants, covering his poker card boxers.  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Ten things Remy hates about you. Gambit starts to lose it after hanging around with the Brotherhood for as long as he has. Let the insanity resume.  
********************  
  
See, I told you all things would work out. Don't worry, Lance will be back soon as the show soon resumes, thus B-Hood Evolution can soon continue back on track as well. Until next time,  
  
Descendent 


	41. Ten things Remy hates about you

Brotherhood Evolution: Ten things Remy hates about you  
  
Well B-Hood evolution will now resume its course, with hilarious hi-jinks and my own twisted take on the episodes… ONCE THEY START UP AGAIN THOUGH! Anyhow, enjoy something new to everyone…REMY TORTURE! But first…  
  
I've noticed a few things in my reviews that I felt I needed to address, just because my mind works weird like that. First of all, I don't hate Pietro. If you look carefully, I've been turning Pietro back into the lovable speed freak that we all love, before he became an ass. Secondly, Gambits only power is his ability to turn potential energy, into kinetic energy with a mere touch. A lot of people believe he has a "Charm power" This is untrue. He just happens to be well schooled in the way of Women, thus he knows the fastest way to their hearts. This is just for all those who didn't know and thought differently. Its no biggie, I just think you should all know. And if you got a problem, just e-mail me and we'll talk it out. 'Kay? Now on with the show   
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"I can't take it anymore!" Gambit shouted as he dove outside, avoiding getting blown up by one of Boom-Boom's time bombs.  
  
"I think you missed." Wanda said as Betsy put the golf club over her shoulder. The girls were all wearing golfing attires.  
  
"Hmmm. Too much slice…" Betsy muttered. "Give me another one Tabs. Let's try this again." Betsy said as Tabitha created another time bomb and put it before Betsy. "FORE!" Betsy shouted as she used the golf club to smack the time bomb towards Gambit.  
  
"Oui!" Gambit shouted as he back flipped away from the bomb and ran back inside the house and upstairs. "Dis not be what Gambit have in mind when he take dis assignment…" Remy muttered as he looked around for a means of escape.  
  
"Hey Cajun." Gambit turned to see Omega walking towards him.  
  
"What do you want Homme?" Gambit asked as he wiped the sweat off of his face.  
  
"Do you know where Betsy is?" Mike asked simply as he pulled his hair into its ponytail.  
  
"She be downstairs. She and de other wenches tried to kill Remy." Gambit said as he looked around nervously.  
  
"Man. They started without me?" Mike asked as he went downstairs muttering to himself. 'I have got to get up earlier…"  
  
"Gambit not be safe here at dis place anymore." Remy said as he saw Toad standing at the end of the hallway, just staring at him with a smile.  
  
"What do you want?" Gambit spat. No answer as Toad just smirked at him, not moving. "Remy getting annoyed. What do you want?" Gambit shouted.  
  
"I wanna play." Toad said simply.  
  
"Where da fat one. He play with you." Gambit said simply, getting slightly nervous.  
  
"I already played with him. Now I wanna play with you." Toad said as he smiled even bigger.  
  
"Okay. Dat really freak out Remy." Gambit said as he backed away slowly from the frog boy and looked for a means of escape. He opened the closest door to him and millions of Gerbils fell onto him, burying him alive. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Gambit screamed as he was buried in the wall of little furry creatures. (Told you I would eventually use the millions of Gerbils…) "Dis not happening!" Gambit shouted as he clawed his way out of them.  
  
"See Freddy. I told you that Milroy was a female and Hermes was a male." Pietro said as he and Blob walked by.  
  
"Sorry, I thought they were both male." Blob said simply. "Oh well, At least we can use these little guys to torture Kelly some more." Blob said as he picked up a hamster and smiled.  
  
"Remy going to be sick…" Gambit said as he wiped Gerbil crap off of himself. "You all be crazy in da head many times over…" Gambit said as he passed out.  
  
********************  
  
Somewhere else  
  
"So what's the verdict?" Lance asked, as Xorn and Lifeguard looked him over.  
  
"Give it a few more days before you go back…" Lifeguard said as she removed her plastic gloves.  
  
"Your body is healed, but it's still tired from all the physical training." Xorn said simply as he walked out.  
  
"You know, I can think of a few ways to relieve stress…" Lifeguard said with smile as she raised an eyebrow seductively.  
  
"No thanks." Lance said simply. "I've had my share of brunettes for a long time." Lance said as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Damn. Oh well, Pietro will be stopping by soon to pick Lance. I'll just have to play doctor with him…" Lifeguard said as she smiled and walked out after Lance.  
  
********************  
  
Back at the Hood house  
  
"I HATE DIS PLACE!!!" Gambit shouted. "And here be why!" Gambit shouted as he looked like he was going to snap. The Brotherhood all stared at him as he began his rant.  
  
"I hate de slime I find all over de place, especially in Remy's nuddies!" Gambit shouted as he lifted his slimed Porno magazines.  
  
"You really shouldn't read those. It's degrading to women." Toad said simply.  
  
"Yes. Degrading…" Pietro said zombie-like as he flipped through one of the ruined magazines.  
  
"Den dere be da constant attempts on Remy's life!" Gambit shouted as a hatchet whizzed by his head.  
  
"Sorry." Mike said sheepishly. "Go on…"  
  
"Den dere be da fact dat dere is no food in dis place." Gambit said as his stomach growled.  
  
"What?" Blob asked as everyone looked at him.  
  
"Dere also is da fact dat dere be no privacy here!"  
  
"So I walked in on you in the shower a couple times. And believe me, it was no big deal." Tabitha said as she filed her nails.  
  
"Ooooohhhhh!" All the Brotherhood hooted, as Gambit turned red.  
  
"I really hate you… And den dere be the fact that Remy woke up with green hair." Gambit said as he pointed to his mop of hair, which was now green.  
  
"We were out of neon pink." Pietro said simply.  
  
"Dat not da friggin point!" Gambit shouted. "Dere also da fact that Remy woke up with dis in his bed." Gambit shouted as he pulled out a horse head and tossed to towards Wanda.  
  
"Hey, I'm not that twisted." Wanda said as the Brotherhood all stared at her. "Okay. So maybe I am."  
  
"Remy has been buried in Gerbils and other small animals, and dat was really freaky…"  
  
"Please, we've done worse to Kelly." Toad said nonchalantly.  
  
"Remy also got a big problem with da burning o' his cards…" Gambit said a she held up a deck of cards and turned it upside down, causing ashes to fall out.  
  
"That was actually Pyro's doing. He came over for a barbecue." Pietro said simply.  
  
"What did you Barbecue? Dere be no food in dis place."  
  
"We barbecued your cards of course. Sheeesh." Fred said simply.  
  
"Remy also hate dat little ting…" Gambit said as he pointed at Boris, the Brotherhood rat who looked at him cockeyed  
  
"Rat!" Betsy shouted as she shadow walked away.  
  
"Not again…" Mike muttered as he walked upstairs.  
  
"But most of all, Remy hate all o' you. You all be crazy!" Gambit said as he pointed at the Brotherhood.  
  
"Technically, only one of us is Crazy." Pietro said simply as he pointed at Wanda under his arm while mouthing 'her' to Gambit.  
  
"Dat it! Gambit be out o' here!" Gambit shouted as he stormed outside.  
  
"You know. I like him" Mike said as he came downstairs with Betsy.  
  
"Yep I think we'll keep him." Toad said with a smile.  
  
********************  
  
The Park  
  
"Does freaks be crazy…" Gambit said as he walked throughout the park. "Remy must have long talk with da man when he gets back." Gambit said as he turned the corner. "YOU!" Gambit shouted in shock when he saw who was there.  
  
********************  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Queen of Hearts. Who does Gambit meet in the Park? Tune in next time to see what most fans have been waiting for, for a long time.  
********************  
  
Well, I hope you all like it, and tune in next time for more fun and the return of Lance to the Brotherhood. Later all,  
  
Descendent 


	42. The Queen of Hearts

Brotherhood Evolution: The Queen of Hearts  
  
Ahhh…Who is this mystery person, well, let's find out.  
  
********************  
  
The Park  
  
"You!" Gambit shouted in shock.  
  
"What the hell are ya'll doing here?" Rogue asked as she stared at Gambit.  
  
"I could say da same about you chere…" Gambit said, composing himself in front of the young Goth Girl™   
  
"I live here." Rogue said dryly.  
  
"In de park? You must be some survivalist…" Gambit said as he smirked at her.  
  
"Grow up Swamp Rat." Rogue said simply as she pushed pass him.  
  
"So what do you be doing in dis fine place on a fine day?"   
  
"Trying to get away from you if you can't tell." Rogue drawled.  
  
"Oui. Da beautiful flower has a wicked thorn." Gambit quipped, causing Rogue to sigh.  
  
"Don't you ever give up?"  
  
"If I did, then it wouldn't be fun." Gambit said as he picked a flower from the ground and handed it to Rogue with one quick motion. "Pretty flower for a pretty lady?"  
  
"That line ain't gonna work Gumbo." Rogue said simply as she pushed past him again.  
  
"Den Remy have to find one dat does." Gambit sad with a smile. "Your Daddy must have been a thief, because he stole two diamonds and used them for your eyes." Gambit said as he offered the flower to Rogue again.  
  
"You really are cheesy…" Rogue said with a snicker as she took the flower.  
  
"Ah! De chere! She actually does have a smile." Gambit said with a grin.  
  
"You really are hopeless, aren't you?"  
  
"Maybe." Gambit said as he smiled at her again. "So what do you be doing here?"  
  
"I decide to get away from the others. They're all busy doing their own things and I really wasn't in the mood to deal with them." Rogue said simply  
  
"Den we walk and we talk." Gambit said simply as he walked around the park with Rogue.  
  
********************  
  
Somewhere unknown to us thanks to Evo writers… (Basterds)  
  
"Ah Pietro." Magneto said as his son arrived at his secret base.  
  
"Father. How's Lance?" Pietro asked as he walked with magneto towards the infirmary.  
  
"Take a look for yourself." Magneto said with a smile as Pietro looked through the windows on the doors to see Lance throwing the ground around with his powers, causing the metal in the floor to flux around with his seismic pulses.  
  
"His powers are evolving?" Pietro asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yes. This is the start of his evolution. I surmise that Omega, Psylocke, Toad, and you will all be undergoing your evolutions very soon as well.  
  
"What about Blob and Wanda?" Pietro asked as Lance stopped his routine as Lifeguard tried to hit on him some more.  
  
"They both completed their evolutions when they were young, although I believe that their powers could grow as they gain more control over them.   
  
"So when do we start training with the Acolytes?"  
  
"Let us wait and see how this situation with Apocalypse plays out. From what I've gathered, Charles is scared and I'll need the Brotherhood to keep an eye on the X-Men and monitor their actions for me." Magneto said as Lance ran by, Lifeguard hot on his heals.  
  
"I told you! I don't want a 'special' massage!" Lance cruised as he ran for dear life.  
  
"Get back here and take it like a man!" Lifeguard shouted as she ran by.  
  
"I take it Lifeguard's taken to Lance?" Pietro asked with a smirk.  
  
"Oh, you know how she is." Magneto sighed as he popped some aspirin.  
  
"HELP!" Lance said as he ran by again.  
  
"Get over here! I know you want it as bad as I do!"   
  
"No I don't!"   
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"No I don't!"   
  
"Yes you do!"   
  
"No I don't!"   
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"For the last time! No!"  
  
"Um, Lifeguard?" Pietro said as he interjected. Lance dove behind Magneto and poked his head over the master of Magnetisms shoulder.  
  
"Hey speedy." Lifeguard said with a smile. "Come for a 'check up'?"  
  
"Maybe?" Pietro said as he walked into the infirmary.  
  
"Sorry Lance, but I have to um, attend to Pietro's sore knees."  
  
"GO GO GO GO!" Lance shouted as Magneto winced from the pain in his ear.  
  
"Okay." Lifeguard said as she skipped into the infirmary. A few moments later Xorn was thrown out, a confused look on his face.  
  
"Don't ask. Just swallow." Magneto said as he handed the aspirin to Xorn, who greedily downed it.  
  
********************  
  
The Park  
  
"Have I told you how cheesy you can be?" Rogue asked as she walked around with Gambit.  
  
"Remy heard dat before on occasion." Gambit said with his trademark grin.  
  
"I… It's gettin' late." Rogue said as she glanced at her watch. "I should go…" Rogue said as she walked away.  
  
"Late Chere'." Gambit said as he watched her walk away. He made his way back to the Brotherhood house, a smile plastered on his face. He opened the door to see the Brotherhood standing there, all staring at him.  
  
"Do you know what time it is mister?" Tabitha scolded.  
  
"Remy get da feeling o' impending doom…"  
  
"You got that right Cajun…" Mike said as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Uh oh…" Gambit said as the Brotherhood advanced on him.  
  
********************  
  
Outside the Brotherhood house.  
  
"IT ABOUT DAMN TIME!!!" Gambit shouted as he ran outside covered in make-up and wearing a dress. The orb opened and Lance and Pietro got out of it.  
  
"What happened to you?" Pietro asked before Gambit shoved him away and dove into the orb. The orb sped away at a pace that couldn't be described, leaving Lance and Pietro dumbfounded.   
  
"You guys use plan 34f?"  
  
"No. We only got to 34e." Pietro said as the walked into the house. "We're Back!" Pietro called out as he walked through the door with Lance in tow.  
  
"What took you so long?" Toad asked as he hopped over and gave Lance a slap on the back. "Good to have yo home man."  
  
"Thanks." Lance said tiredly. "And the reason we're late is because Pietro had to pay a visit to the "doctor". Which took about and hour or so."  
  
"Hey. Going to the "Doctor" is the one thing I don't do fast." Pietro said with a smile.  
  
"That's disgusting." Lance quipped. "I'm hitting the hay. I'll catch you guys tomorrow." Lance said as he went up to his room.  
  
"It good to have him back." Wanda said as she and Betsy walked into the room.  
  
"I hope he doesn't mind what we did to his room." Mike said simply as he and Freddy walked in with cans of spray paint.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Came the scream from upstairs as the house shook.  
  
"I guess he did." Toad said simply.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Through the Eyes of a Rat. See life through the eyes of the Brotherhood Mascot, Boris! Let the insanity ensue!  
  
********************  
  
Well I hope you all enjoyed this. Hopefully the show will resume soon and I can continue with B-Hood evolution, because honestly, I'm tapping into idea's that I was going to use for other fic's Oh well. Tis the life of an Author. Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	43. Through the Eyes of a Rat

Brotherhood Evolution: Through the eyes of a Rat  
  
In Memory of my friend Kyle, otherwise known as Ravnos, and the Creator of Boris, the Brotherhood Rat. Rest my friend, rest…  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Pietro! You're a dead man walking!" Mike shouted as he chased after Pietro.  
  
"Those two are funny" Boris thought to himself as he watched as Mike pummeled Pietro. "Oh, hello. My name is Zeuseus, King of the Demiworld. But my human followers call me Boris." Boris said as he stares at you all. "Descendent came up with the idea for me to give you all a rats eye view of the Brotherhood house, or my kingdom as I like to call it." Boris said as Pietro screamed in the background. "I guess I'll start with the kitchen, as that's my favorite place." Boris said as he hopped off the top of his cage and waddled into the kitchen.  
  
"Ahhh…" Blob said as he looked at the sandwich that towered over him. "A BLTLTBLBTLBTBLTTBL… Now that's a man's sandwich."  
  
"That's Freddy. He eats a lot. More than you can imagine. But he's also nice. The others have been calling him Reverend lately, I guess that's because he says really meaningful things. But he's really nice. He feeds me a lot." Boris said as wiped himself with his little hands. He sniffed the air as he jumped up the stairs one at a time and walked into Tabitha's room. "This is Tabby's room. She left once for a really long time, but then she came back. But she always makes it fun." Boris said as Tabitha picked him up.  
  
"You little scamp. How did you get out?" Tabitha said as she carried him to his cage. She plopped him down as Pietro dragged himself away.  
  
"Call a doctor…" Pietro cried as he pulled himself across the floor.  
  
"That's Pietro. He's really funny, but also annoying. He likes to think that he's the boss a lot, although my other minions tend to beat him up a lot. That's funny to watch." Boris though as Lance walked by and stepped on Pietro's back as he sat down.  
  
"Ow…" Pietro muttered.  
  
"That's Lance. Whenever he gets angry, the whole house shakes a lot. It's scary sometimes because he gets angry a lot. Lately though, he's been kinda depressed. He used to have this girl called Kitty come over, but she stopped visiting a couple of months ago, and he's been a little sad because of it. But other times he's fun to play with." Boris said as Mike and Betsy walked into the room. Rather Betsy tackled Mike to the floor and began to tickle him uncontrollably.   
  
"Will you two grow up?" Lance asked as he stormed out.  
  
"Nice to have you back!" Mike called out sarcastically as Betsy giggled.  
  
"That's Betsy and Mike." Boris said as he watched Mike flip Betsy over and started to tickle her. "They really like each other and spend a lot of time with each other. Mike seems to annoy Betsy a lot though." Boris said as Mike whispered something into Betsy's ear and was rewarded with a firm slap upside the head. "See." Boris said as Betsy stormed out and Mike followed, pleading for forgiveness. "Now lets go pay a visit to my favorite person…" Boris said as he waddled back up the stairs and into Toad's room.  
  
"Oh Wanda, How I love thee. Let me count the ways…" Toad said as he sat on his bed, far away in dreamland. "One, two, three, four…"  
  
"That's Toad. He's the one who found me. He's really nice and really funny. But ever since this new girl called Wanda came to live here, he's been acting really silly. So very silly." Boris said as he hopped onto the bed where toad continued to count.  
  
"Three thousand and twenty seven, Three thousand and twenty eight…" Toad counted as Boris shook his head and waddled out and into Wanda's foot.  
  
"Uh oh…" Boris said as Wanda looked down at the rat with a scowl. However she then smiled as she picked him up.  
  
"And how did you get out?" Wanda asked with a smile as she carried Boris back to his cage.   
  
"This is Wanda. She's new and Toad really seems to like her. But she's mean to a lot of the others, but she can also be a lot of fun. She's nice to me sometimes. I think I'll keep her around." Boris thought as Wanda walked away, stepping on Pietro as well.  
  
"My spine…" Pietro moaned.  
  
"Those are my humans." Boris though as he looked on as the Brotherhood gathered around to watch Springer. "They may all be weird, but I think I'll keep them." Boris though to himself as he waddled over to his water bottle and began to drink from it as Toad was sent flying by thanks to Wanda. "No matter how insane they are…"  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Inner Conflicts. In attept to get the Brotherhood to work more cohesively, Pietro decides to anaylis the X-Men's weaknesses with the Brotherhood. To bad everything doesn't go according to plan for him.  
  
********************  
  
Well, what do you think. I know it was short, but I really am starting to run low on ideas. Hope fully my muses will get back to work. (Kicks Mike and Betsy in the ass)   
  
OMEGA: What? We're busy eating chips.  
  
Descendent: God help me… I'll do my best folks. Don't give up hope yet. Peace out,   
  
Descendent 


	44. Inner Conflicts

Brotherhood Evolution: Inner Conflicts  
  
Ah, Pietro, how you entertain us with your antics. Let them resume my friend, let them resume.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Alright men!" Pietro shouted as he marched back and forth in front of the Brotherhood.  
  
"Ahem." Wanda muttered.  
  
"And women." Pietro said as his face sunk. "We have a job to do. And in order for us to do that job. We have to formulate a plan."  
  
"Um," Toad said as he raised his hand and bounced around a little bit.  
  
"What do you want Toad?"  
  
"Can I go to the bathroom?"  
  
"No! Hold it in for now." Pietro said as Blob raised his hand. "What Freddy?"  
  
"What job are we taking about here?" Blob asked, as Toad got a weird look on his face as he jumped from one leg to the other.  
  
"Um, Bets, I think we should move." Mike whispered as he noticed Toad straining. Betsy nodded as she and Mike moved away from Toad.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud." Pietro snapped. "We have to defeat the X-Men of course!"  
  
"Not this again." Lance muttered. "I just get back and now he's already plotting our demise without even realizing it."  
  
"Silence whelp!" Pietro shouted. Toad continued to hop back and forth, this time in more duress.  
  
"I think our best bet is to analysis the X-Geeks weakness' and find ways to exploit them." Pietro said before Toad ran by screaming.  
  
"SORRY I GOTTA GO!" Toad shouted as he ran into the first room he saw and let loose. "Ahhhhh…"  
  
"THAT'S MY ROOM!" Pietro shouted as Toad walked out with a content smile on his face.  
  
"Uh oh…" Toad said as he saw Pietro fuming.  
  
********************  
  
"I really can't believe this…" Toad muttered. He was sitting in the corner wearing a diaper.  
  
"Obviously you can't hold it in like a baby and so you'll get treated like a baby." Pietro said simply. "So as I was saying before…"  
  
"You mean rambling before." Mike added.  
  
"I'll ramble you…" Pietro said menacingly.  
  
" "I'll ramble you?" What is that supposed to be some sort of threat?" Mike asked the others.  
  
"AS I WAS SAYING!" Pietro shouted, getting annoyed.  
  
"Rambling…" Mike said simply.  
  
"SAYING!"  
  
"Rambling."  
  
"SAYING!"  
  
"Rambling."  
  
"SAYING!!!!"  
  
"Rambling."  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Pietro shouted and within a blur, Mike found himself completely duct taped to the wall, mouth and everything.  
  
"Muh mu melh *" Mike muttered from behind the duct tape. ( * What the hell?)  
  
"Hmmmm… I haven't tried that before…" Betsy mused as she stared at her dumbfounded boyfriend.  
  
"Great. More information on Omega and Psylocke's sex life. Just what we need." Lance cracked.  
  
"Yea. Like we need more voluptuous details about their hot, steamy, sweaty…" Blob began as the Brotherhood all stared at him strangely. "I need to be alone right now." Blob said as he walked into the bathroom.  
  
"I don't want to know…" Wanda muttered as she put her head in her hands.  
  
"I do!" Tabitha perked up, before she slapped her hands over her mouth. "Did I say that out loud?"  
  
"Getting back on subject here!" Pietro said, drawing the others attentions back to him.  
  
"Prissy." Lance muttered.  
  
"I took the liberty of placing hidden camera's all over the X-mansion so that we can observe the X-Geeks and learn their strengths and weakness'."  
  
"Really, I thought it was because you were a sick demented pervert." Lance said  
  
"He is." Wanda added.  
  
"NO! It's because we need data." Pietro said simply as Betsy picked up one of the videos.  
  
"Jean in the shower." Betsy read aloud. "I don't know about you guys, but this is obviously important. I mean, we can learn so much by watching the female X-Geeks shower." Betsy said sarcastically.  
  
"That's for my private collection." Pietro said as he swiped the video and stuck it in a crate of others that he then sped off to his room. He returned a few seconds later to find Lance and Betsy a sleep, Toad playing cards with Blob and Tabitha and Wanda watching TV. Mike was still tied to the wall, but he was also sleeping. "Great." Pietro muttered. "ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! And Wanda." Pietro added when he saw the scowl Wanda shot him. "We have work to do. Up and at'em!" Pietro shouted as the Brotherhood gathered back around the TV where Pietro put in one of the Video's.  
  
"Anyone got any popcorn?" Blob asked.  
  
"Mu muh" Mike said from the wall.  
  
"SILENCE!" Pietro shouted as the Brotherhood turned their attention to the video. Xavier, Beast and Wolverine were in Xavier's den, bottles of liquor scattered around the room. Xavier had his tie tied around his forehead like a bandana and Beast was wearing a bra as a hat. They were all laughing uncontrollably.  
  
"So Xavier, Logan and McCoy are all drunks. We already knew that." Toad said simply.  
  
"Yea. I think we realized that back when Xavier was caught streaking through town in his wheelchair, a bottle of Vodka in his hands." Wanda stated.  
  
"Mea" Mike said from the wall.  
  
"Look, just pay attention." Pietro said simply.  
  
"Oh, look at the Kitty." Toad said as a cat walked by outside. The Brotherhood crowed around the window to watch the cat walk by.  
  
"God help me…" Pietro muttered as he slapped his face.  
  
"God wants nothing to do with us Pietro. You know that." Lance quipped.  
  
"Just watch." Pietro muttered as the video continued playing. Rouge appeared on screen with Kitty, sitting in their room with Jean and Amara.  
  
"So like, what did you do with him?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Nothin much. We just walked around the park talking." Rogue said as Kitty and Jean exchanged a look. "What. We didn't do anything."  
  
"Come on. That Cajun hunk had to try something." Amara stated.  
  
"Okay, just because he's gorgeous, and really nice, doesn't mean we did anything." Rogue said, turning red.  
  
"Whatever. I don't know what it is with you two." Amara said simply. "First Kitty falls for that rock headed idiot, and now Rouge falls for the Cajun."  
  
"This is interesting." Wanda said as she pulled out a little notepad marked "WAYS TO CLAIM VENGENCE." And scribbled in it.  
  
"Look, I honestly don't see a problem with Rouge and Gambit. In fact it's kinda cute." Kitty stated.  
  
"Great. Do you remember what happened to you and Lance?" Jean stated. "If I recall, that ended when he nearly killed half of Bayville."  
  
"Hey!" Lance shouted at the TV. "It wasn't even ¼ of Bayville. Get it strait Red."  
  
"Yea. I don't know." Kitty said as she looked away from the others. "I do still kinda miss him at times. He may have been an idiot, but he was nice too."  
  
"That's funny, Kitty." Lance said to the TV. "I don't miss you." Lance stated as he sat back down.  
  
"Amen." Blob said simply.  
  
"Say it out loud Brother!" Toad called out.  
  
"Hallelujah!" Betsy cried.  
  
"Mea." Mike said from the wall.  
  
"AND I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" Lance shouted, striking a dramatic pose.  
  
"I don't know about that..." Wanda murmered.  
  
"You do have some stupid ideas..." Betsy added.  
  
"You did date the vally girl..." Pietro pointed out.  
  
"Mea..." Mike added as well.  
  
"I hate you all." Lance said as he sat back down dejectedly.  
  
"So what have we learned?" Pietro asked the Brotherhood.  
  
"Besides the fact that you're an idiot?" Betsy asked.  
  
"You're just figuring this out now?" Toad asked. "We knew that the moment he moved in."   
  
"We learned absolutely nothing." Blob said simply.  
  
"Well, except that Rouge has a thing for Gambit." Wanda stated simply.  
  
"Great. So there's nothing we got out of this." Pietro said sullenly  
  
"Well we did realize that you're completely hopeless and we have a snowballs chance in hell of defeating the X-geeks." Lance stated.  
  
"I don't know." Betsy said simply. "I mean with Evan gone, and now that Wanda's here, I think we have a pretty good shot at defeating them."  
  
"Yea. I guess." Lance said simply.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Toad asked.  
  
"Wanna go to the mall?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Sure." The others all said at once. They then got into Lances jeep and drove off.  
  
"Melow?" Mike said from the wall. "Mi'd mike mo meg mowp mow. Melow? Map."   
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Aliens, Part I: What the hell is that? A strange meteorite stumbles into the Brotherhood's backyard. And Xavier gets weird dreams, and why does Duncan have those really large fangs and tendricals for arms?  
  
********************  
  
Yes, there is another four-part coming up as three of the main Alien groups from the comics all make their appearance next time on Brotherhood evolution. Tune in next time true believers,  
  
Descendent 


	45. Aliens, Part I: What in the hell is that

Brotherhood Evolution: Aliens, Part I: What the hell is that?  
  
Ahhh, another four-parter to hold down the fort. Don't you all love the off-seasons? (Crickets chirp.) I thought so. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"Help me… Help us… The war… is coming… to you… Charles Xavier!" A strange helmeted figure cried out as it floated in space.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Xavier shouted as he woke up in a start. "This is the fifth night in a row that I've had this dream." Xavier thought as he pulled himself into his wheel chair and rolled himself outside onto his balcony. "What could it mean?" Xavier thought as he watched the sun rise.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Toad. For the last time, Aliens aren't real." Pietro said as he tried to convince Toad and Blob to take off their tinfoil hats.  
  
"Really?" Toad asked skeptically. "The how do you explain Area 51, and Roswell New Mexico, and all those hicks that claim they've been abducted?" Toad pointed out.  
  
"Yea!" Blob added.  
  
"Lance? You wanna help out here?" Pietro asked Lance, who was lounging on the couch.  
  
"I'm staying out of this one." Lance said simply as he changed the channel.  
  
"Hey guys, what going…" Mike began as he walked into the pallor where the others where. He stopped when he saw Toad and Blob wearing tinfoil hats, and turned around and left.   
  
"What the hell are you two doing?" Tabitha asked as she and Wanda walked in and stared at the two metal-headed morons.   
  
"You really don't want to know." Lance quipped from the couch.  
  
(KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!)  
  
"What the hell?" Wanda asked as the house shook from an explosion.  
  
"Damn it Blob! Have you been eating at Taco Bell again?" Pietro demanded.  
  
"Hey guys?" Betsy said as he head popped out of a shadow on the wall. "You better come out back and take a look at this…" Betsy said as the Brotherhood ran outside to see their backyard completely decimated, more so than usual.  
  
"Wow. This is something you don't see every day." Mike said as he stared at the destruction.  
  
"Unless your us." Lance added as he walked toward a giant steaming rock that was in the center of the yard. Lance walked towards it, eyeing the smoking heap carefully. "Um, guys. This rock is yellow and black…and it's moving around." Lance pointed out as suddenly the strange rock leapt up at him, trying to cover him in a strange blanket of sorts. "BACK OFF!" Lance shouted as something invisible pulsed out of him, knocking the material backward.  
  
"What the hell?" Mike asked, as his tendricals were unleashed. Betsy's Psionic knife erupted from her hand and Wanda started to conjure up a hex. The material rose up off the ground and began to take shape. "This is definitely not going to end well…" Mike said as the substance took the form of a nine-foot tall man with a beard. He was broad, and had glowing red eyes. His yellow and black skin shifted around, seeming to be almost alive.  
  
(Bzt) "I… am… Harvest…" The thing spoke in a monotone voice. "Herald of the Phalanx… I will be your destruction human…" The thing said as its arm transformed into a giant gun.  
  
"Told you." Mike said as the thing unleashed a pulse of energy, scattering the mutants.  
  
"You picked up the wrong information buddy, 'cause we ain't human." Wanda said as she unleashed a hex bolt at Harvest. Harvest screamed in pain as his techno-organics where ripped apart by Wanda's hex bolt.   
  
"You got him baby cakes!" Toad shouted. To his horror Harvest then reformed himself as if nothing happened. "Then again, maybe not…"  
  
"Query: This individual seems to posses the innate ability to affect probability ratio's. Hardwiring systems to absorb further attack of this nature… complete. Continuing with extermination and absorbtion procedures." Harvest said to himself out loud, as though he was a computer.  
  
"This isn't good…" Wanda muttered as she launched another hex bolt at Harvest, only to get no affect.  
  
"Let me try…" Tabitha said as she created a hand full of time bombs and chucked them at Harvest, who looked like he grew another three inches and put on a hundred pounds of muscle as the strange yellow and black material from Harvest coated the yard of the Brotherhood. The bombs blew Harvest to bit, but once again he reformed himself as the techno organics of Harvest spread forth, coving tress, and absorbing them.  
  
"Query… This human seems to possess the ability to generate plasma based explosives with a time limit to detonation… Hard wiring circuitry to compensate for further attacks of this nature… Complete… Query… This unit has absorbed enough organic material to begin self-replication procedures…" Harvest said as he began to split in half.  
  
"Ew. That is distgusting." Toad said.  
  
"This from the kid who eats bugs?" Lance asked.  
  
"Why can't we just have a normal day…" Betsy asked as Harvest split into two identical copies one of which shifted to assume a shape of a female human.  
  
"Query… Self-replication complete. Must rest for twenty-four hours to recharge internal power sources before mission can resume. Objective, find suitable location and secure it… Location found…" Harvest said as he liquefied into yellow and black matter and spread into the Brotherhood's house, forming a shield around it and closing it off. The female one dove into the liquid covering and got absorbed into it as well.  
  
"Ain't that a bitch…" Pietro muttered as the Brotherhood watched as they loss their house.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Lance asked as the Brotherhood all looked at Pietro.   
  
"Let me try something…" Mike said as he sent out his tendrical toward the covered house. "AHHHH!!!" Mike screamed as a blade erupted from the house, severing a piece of the tendrical and absorbing it. "That was bad…" Mike muttered as he withdrew the bleeding tendrical back into his arm and clutched his arm in pain.  
  
"You okay luv?" Betsy asked as she rubbed his back.  
  
"Yea." Mike muttered as he rubbed his sore arm.  
  
"From my first guess, I'd say this is an alien life form made from technology and organics in a combination that allows it to be a living computer of sort with the ability to grow exponentially as it absorbs other organic or technological matter." Toad said as the others all stared at him dumbfounded.  
  
"How?" Wanda asked as she stared at him, slack jawed.  
  
"That's a good question." Pietro pointed out.  
  
"I dunno. It just kinda seems logical and fits with what we witnessed.  
  
"I'm scared Freddy…" Tabitha said as she hugged Blob.  
  
"Stop it Toad! You're making sense! IT'S JUST NOT RIGHT!" Fred shouted as the Brotherhood all backed away from Toad.  
  
"Hmmm…" Maybe we should pay a visit to Forge." Lance said as he stared at the house. "He's a techno genius, he might be able to figure this out." Lance said as he shook a headache out.  
  
"Seems like the obvious choice." Toad said simply. "But I think it would be a good idea if one of us stays here and keeps an eye on this place just in case something happens."  
  
"He's continuing to make Sense!" Tabitha screamed.  
  
"WHO ARE YOU!" Blob shouted at Toad.  
  
"Kill it!" Tabitha shouted as she and Blob began to chase Toad around.  
  
"I'll do it." Mike said simply. "This thing seems to have the ability to nullify certain energy attacks after being hit by them. My powers are all physical based, so I stand the best chance in case something happens."  
  
"I agree. Though I want Blob to stay here as well, just in case." Lance said as Blob body slammed Toad into the ground.  
  
"Be careful Luv." Betsy said as she kissed him.  
  
"Now that that's settled…" Lance said as he turned to the others. "So, who remembers where the techno geek lives?"  
  
"My spine..." Toad moaned.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville High  
  
"Great game Duncan…" Walter said as he and Duncan walked into the locker room.  
  
"Thanks man." Duncan said with a smile as they opened the door. That team was really… WHAT THE HELL!" Duncan shouted as a strange insectoid like creature with a mouth full of fangs stared at the two boys.  
  
"Welcome to the Brood meat bags… May you serve the Empress well." The thing hissed as tendricals whirled around Duncan and Walter, dragging them into the room. Their screams went unnoticed as everyone else had already gone home.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"Having more nightmares?" Logan asked as he and Xavier sat in his study going over some paperwork.  
  
"I'm not so convinced that they're nightmares Logan, more like some kind of Warning." Xavier said as he looked up at his compatriot.  
  
"Think it has to do with apocalypse?"  
  
"I don't believe so, but I can't be sure. It seems more like a plea then a warning, like someone's begging for my help."  
  
"I don't know chuck, with everything that's going on lately, nothing can surprise me now." Logan said simply as the air behind him distorted.  
  
"What the…" Xavier said as a bright flash of light filled the room and the helmeted figure from Xavier's dreams appeared in front of them. "Who are you?" Xavier asked in shock.  
  
"I am Lilandra. And I need your help." The figure said as it took of its helmet to reveal a beautiful woman with her hair up in a reverse mow hawk.  
  
"I stand corrected…"Logan muttered.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: If this wasn't so scary, it'd be really cool. With Forges Help, the Brotherhood begin to unravel the mystery's of the Phalanx, but are they too late? And what does Lilandra have to do with it? And why the hell is the football team attacking the mansion?  
  
********************  
  
Well I hope you all like it, see you all next time.  
  
Peace out,   
  
Descendent 


	46. Aliens, Part II: If this wasn't so Scary...

Brotherhood Evolution: Aliens, Part II: If this wasn't so Scary, It'd be really Cool.  
  
Well I see you all seem to like this, of course you could just be fooling me… But I digress. ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
********************  
  
Forge's Love Nest  
  
(Ding-dong) "Who could that be?" Forge asked as he walked over to the monitor that was connected to the camera above the door. "What are those fools doing here?" Forge asked as he saw the Brotherhood standing out side the door, Toad picking his nose.  
  
"Helloooo!" Pietro called out as he rapped on the door.  
  
"What do you want?" Forge asked as he opened the door.  
  
"We need your help." Lance said as he pushed his way in. "You are the resident techno genius, right?"  
  
"Yea. What does that have to do with anything?" Forge asked as Toad picked up a weird looking device and pushed a button on it. He disappeared completely in a flash of light.  
  
"We have a slight situation that you may be interested in." Wanda stated as Toad reappeared with a Siberian Tiger chasing after him.  
  
"What kid of problem?" Forge asked as Toad jumped away from the tiger and pushed another button on the machine as the Tiger disappeared in a flash of light. "Give me that." Forge said as he swiped the machine from Toad and put it back.  
  
"You'd have to see it to believe it. But lets just say that it's out of this world." Betsy said simply as Forge's face perked up.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville High  
  
"You wanted to see my Duncan?" Kelly asked as he flipped though a file.  
  
"Yes. Welcome to the Brood Principle Kelly…" Duncan said as Kelly looked up and screamed as tendrical wrapped around him.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"Oh my stars and gutters." Beast said as he opened the door to see Lilandra standing in front of Logan and Xavier.  
  
"What the flammin' hell?" Wolverine cried as he popped his claws.  
  
"There's no need for violence Wolverine." Lilandra said as she put her helmet onto Xavier's desk. "I come with a warning and a plea for help." Lilandra said as she leaned against the desk. Beast closed the door and meandered over next to Xavier to listen in.  
  
"Okay. So plea." Logan said as he retracted his claws.  
  
"I am Lilandra, empress of the Shi'air Empire. For the last two millennia, my people have been trapped in a three-sided war against two other factions, the Phalanx, and the Brood. We Shi'air are naturally peaceful people, we see ourselves as keepers of the peace in the universe. Thus we tried to keep this war from destroying other planets, but we have failed. Now I fear that this war may have come to earth." Lilandra said sullenly.  
  
"Great." Logan muttered as Xavier thought carefully.  
  
"What makes you think this?" Xavier asked.  
  
"We have been scanning the universe for planets that can sustain both the Brood and the Phalanx, earth is the one that can sustain both indefinitely.  
  
"Sorry, but I have to ask." Beast said. "What sort of life forms are we looking at here?"  
  
"We Shi'air are similar to your avian species. Are bones are hollow and we lay eggs after mating. We also are supported by a system of fluid like chambers that allow us to breathe in any atmosphere for extended periods of time." Lilandra said as Beast let out a whistle. "The Phalanx are a species of humanoid computers. Made of both organic and technological materials, they survive by absorbing all those who oppose them into the collective, effective turning others in Phalanx as well. They absorb all technology and organics to feed their unquenchable thirst for knowledge and control."  
  
"Sounds like someone I know." Logan said simply.  
  
"And the Brood are the worst." Lilandra said with a shutter. "They are parasites of the highest order. They claim to be the oldest of all species in the universe. They have insect like mentalities and follow only one being, their empress, and their queen. The one who spawned them all. They are like giant insects, with barbed teeth and tendricals for limbs and carapaces hard as steel. They use other living beings as a means of reproduction, laying eggs in the person and allowing the young brooding to transform the persons DNA, into that of the Brood. They are ruthless, taking over all that they believe that will be helpful to them in their quest to rule the universe." Lilandra said simply. "Once you have become one of the Brood, the only way to turn back is to kill the minor queen that is controlling the person, but that is a task that has almost never occurred in our history."  
  
"So they're basically like the aliens in the movie Alien." Beast said to Wolverine.  
  
"Oh. So that means their Slezoids to me." Logan said with a smile.  
  
"Lilandra, what can we do to help you?" Xavier asked.  
  
"The Shi'air primary goal is victory in the war, and to do that, we have to make sure that both the Phalanx and Brood do not get any holdings here on earth, yet I'm afraid that both are already here. I need your help in making sure that their presence here on earth is eradicated."   
  
"Any clue on where they are?" Beast asked.  
  
"We know that the Phalanx arrived here a few hours ago, only a short distance away. But as for the Brood, I have no clue." Lilandra said simply as the Mansions alarm suddenly went off.  
  
"Now what?" Wolverine asked as they ran outside to see what was going on.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"If this wasn't so scary, it'd be really cool." Forge said as he stared at the Brotherhood house.  
  
"So, any thoughts Techno boy?" Mike asked as he crossed his arms. Betsy smiled at Wanda before she jumped on his back and held on as Mike let out a gasp. "Air… Bets…"  
  
"From my first guess on what you told me about what this thing did, I'd say this is an alien life form made from technology and organics in a combination that allows it to be a living computer of sort with the ability to grow exponentially as it absorbs other organic or technological matter into its system." Forge said as the others all stared at him dumbfounded.  
  
"Told ya." Toad said simply.  
  
"I saw it and heard it, but I still don't believe it." Wanda said as she pulled her jaw up from the ground. "Toad was right."  
  
"This is totally radical, I mean this is possibly the greatest discovery the world has ever seen." Forge said. "I have got to get a sample to study."  
  
"No can do." Mike said. "Both Blob and I tried to touch it, with me getting diced up and Freddy getting shocked. This thing has some nasty defenses that can override our own."  
  
"Plus the fact that it said that's its primary goal was to take over the planet and assimilate or kill every living thing." Betsy said simply from Mike's back.  
  
"Major drag." Forge said simply. "But i think i can get one." Forge said as he walked over to the house and his arm turned into the weird tool thing. It snipped of a piece of metal without a hitch.  
  
"Damn." Mike said simply.  
  
"Got it. With this, I should be able to learn alot about what this thing is." Forge said as his arm turnwed back.   
  
"But more importantly, how do we destroy it then?" Pietro asked.  
  
"I supposed I could grab the dimensional warp device from the X-Mansion and blast this thing into another reality and let those demon things deal with it.  
  
"It's risky." Mike pointed out.  
  
"I have to agree with Omega. We have no clue on how this thing will react to an attack like this. What if it takes over those demons converts them and finds a way back? Then we're really screwed." Lance pointed out.  
  
"Good point." I'll get to work on trying to figure out how to fight these. The answer may lie within its duel nature of being both technological and organic." Forge said.  
  
"Betsy, I want you, and Toad to go with Forge and help him out." Pietro said simply. "Blob, you, and Omega stay here and watch this thing and make sure it stays here. "Lance, you and Wanda and Tabitha, and I will hit the X-Geeks place and grab Forge's do-hicky, just in case we need to use it as a last resort."  
  
"Um, instead of you guys breaking in and causing millions worth of damage, I could just walk in and get it. I do have a pass.' Forge pointed out, as the Brotherhood stared at him stupidly.  
  
"What is this "Not causing millions worth of damage" you speak of?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Yea. And where's the fun in that?" Toad asked.  
  
(Sigh) "Let's go back to my house then." Forge said simply as the Brotherhood exchanged a look and then split up.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"What is going on?" Lilandra asked as Xavier and Beast sat in the War room, checking the monitors that patrolled the Mansion.  
  
"We're under attack." Xavier said as he watched his student suit up with Wolverine and Storm. Ororo had been filled in on what was happening, but the student's were left out of the loop for now.  
  
"Is this a Brotherhood attack?" Kitty asked as the X-Men ran outside onto the lawn to see the Bayville football team standing there with Principle Kelly. "Or maybe not…"  
  
"What this about Bub?" wolverine asked as Duncan stepped forward.  
  
"We have no quarrel with you human. We seek only the threat known as Lilandra so that we may exterminate." Duncan said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Since when has Duncan been smart enough to say a word like Quarrel?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Or exterminate?" Scott added.  
  
"Because that's not Duncan…" Jean said as she held her head. "I'm picking up some higher brain activity that I never felt in him before."  
  
"You mean he actually used his brain?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Focus." Logan snapped as he turned his attention back to the trespassers. "What do you want with her?"  
  
"She is of no concern to you. You have three seconds to comply before we terminate your existence." Kelly said simply.  
  
"I'd love a chance to pound on you Kelly." Rogue muttered.  
  
"Very well. May the will of the empress be done." Duncan said as he and the others morphed into strange green bug like creatures with large heads, mouths full of pointy teeth, two pairs of tendricals for arms and six legs on an abdomen-based body. (That honestly the best description I can give for those who don't know what the Brood looks like)  
  
"What in the hell?" Logan asked as the rest of the X-Men all went into shock.  
  
"Now there's something you don't see every day." Scott said as he blasted one of them.  
  
"Unless your, like, us." Kitty said as she phased though one of them. Soon a battle was on, with the mansions auto defenses helping to keep the Brood at bay, but the Brood continued to throw themselves at the X-men, who weren't trained to deal with an attack of this style.  
  
"I don't like this." Wolverine said as he slashed at one of the Brood only to have his claws bounce off. "They got some kinda armor on 'em."  
  
"And my optic blasts aren't doing anything more than scratching them." Cyclops shouted as he unleashed a full power blast at one at point blank range only to have it reflect back to him. "Ug."  
  
"Scott!" Jean shouted as she sent one of the Brood flying as she ran to her boyfriend.  
  
"This is getting nowhere…" Kurt muttered as he teleported away from a lashing tendrical.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looks-like-the-X-Geeks-are-getting-beat-at-their-own-game." Pietro crowed as the Brotherhood watched from a distance.  
  
"Ten gets you twenty those huge bugs are somehow connected to what's going on at our house." Wanda said.  
  
"So do we help the idiots, or enjoy the show?" Lance asked.  
  
"Na. This-is-the-perfect-distraction. I'll-just-zip-in-and-grab-Forge's-Do-hicky. I-won't-need-you-guys-as-a-distraction-now." Pietro quipped.  
  
"So nice to see you care about us speedy." Tabitha said as she popped her gum.  
  
"I-don't." Pietro said as he zoomed off. He returned a few seconds later with Forge's device in hands. "Man-this-is-to-easy."  
  
"Die humans!' One of the Brood shouted as it tackled Wanda out of nowhere.  
  
"You where saying?" Lance asked as he created a tremor that knocked the Broodling back as Pietro helped Wanda up.  
  
"We should get out of here." Tabitha said as a couple more of the Brood appeared and began to surround the Brotherhood.  
  
"GO! I'll hold them back." Lance said as he rolled his eyes into the back of his head and stomped his foot on the ground. The earth around Lance cracked and rose up, slamming into the members of the Brood that surrounded the Brotherhood.   
  
"Lets-go." Pietro shouted as he jumped into the jeep.  
  
"What about rocky?" Tabitha asked as she and Wand a piled in.  
  
"He can take care of himself." Pietro said as he started up the jeep as Lance sent another wave of earth at the Brood who tried to attack the jeep.  
  
"Lets dance you ugly mothers…" Lance said as the Jeep sped of into the distance.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Aliens, Part III: Man, this is Weird. Lance faces off against the Brood as the others race to complete forges device in time.  
  
********************  
  
Well, I hope you all like it. See you all next time,  
  
Descendent 


	47. Aliens, Part III: Man this is Weird

Brotherhood Evolution: Aliens, Part III: Man this is Weird.  
  
Things keep getting weirder and weirder…  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Got any three's?"   
  
"Go fish."  
  
"Fishy fishy got my wishy." Blob said happily as he picked up his card and slapped down a pair of three's.  
  
"That hurts." Mike said as he looked at his hand. "Got any fives?"  
  
"All yours." Blob said as he handed a card to Omega.  
  
"Mwahaha!" Mike said as he slapped the cards down with a maniacal laugh.  
  
"Hey the others are back." Blob pointed out as the Brotherhood's jeep pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"How'd it go?" Mike asked as Pietro and Wanda hopped out of the jeep. Tabitha stumbled out as she tried to lug the large transporter.  
  
"And where's Lance?" Blob asked as Pietro gave a nervous look towards Wanda and Tabitha.  
  
"Well you see…" Pietro began.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"Come on! That the best you got?" Lance asked as he dodged under a swinging Tendrical and rolled out of the way of another one. "Omega tried harder to kill me when I said that Betsy looked hot in one of his oversize shirts." Lance quipped as another one of the Brood tried to tackle him to the ground but missed and crashed into one of it teammates.  
  
"This human seems to be most troublesome." One of the Broodlings said to itself.  
  
"Gripe, gripe, gripe." Lance said with a grin as he focused and the earth around him started to shake. "See you in hell!" Lance screamed. "Save me a spot." Lance added with a smile as the earth under the Brood opened up and they fell into a vast chamber. Lance let out a grunt as the chamber closed and he fell to a knee. "Whoa. I've never done that before." Lance though as he got up and glanced toward the mansion that was still under attack by the remaining members of the Brood. "Is should check on the others and make sure they got out of here safely." Lance said as he began to walk away.  
  
"A little help would, like, be nice!" He heard Kitty shout from the distance.  
  
"Yea. Right. There's that." Lance said in defeat as he made his way closer to the X-Men's battle. Lance counted at least a dozen or so Brood attacking the X-Men, who were getting clobbered. "Of all the times not to have a video camera." Lance said with a smile as he watched Cyclops get knocked out and Jean sent flying into one of the garden walls.   
  
"Yeow!" Nightcrawler shouted as one of the Brood took a chunk out of his but. One of the brood shoved its tendrical down his mouth before Rouge knocked it off of him. Kurt coughed as he regained his senses and teleported away to recover.  
  
"Toad would love this." Lance said as he saw Nightcrawler dance around holding his but in pain. "Well Pretty Kitty, its time to repay the debt I owe you so that I can start with a clean slate…" Lance thought as he concentrated.  
  
"Watch out half Pint!" Logan shouted as he saw one of the Brood lunging at Kitty. To his surprise the earth underneath the Sleziod opened up and swallowed it whole. When another Brood tried to attack Shadowcat a wall of earth rose up and slammed it away. "Alvers…" Logan thought as he caught Avalanches scent on the air. He turned around and saw Lance walking away in the distance. Logan smiled to himself as he slashed at another one of the Brood. "Maybe there is more to the kid than I thought." Logan though as the Brood regrouped.  
  
"The Queen beckons." One of them said simply.  
  
"We must return." Another one said as the Brood hi-tailed it out of there.  
  
"This was not expected." Storm said as she looked around. "It appears as though our enemy has other demands which must be taken care of."  
  
"Lance was here… wasn't he Mister Logan." Kitty asked Wolverine.  
  
"Yea, half-pint. He was." Logan said to her as he walked by her and into the mansion.  
  
"So vat do we do know?" Kurt asked a she rubbed his sore but.  
  
"You okay?" Jean asked as she helped Kurt of the ground.  
  
"Yea." Nightcrawler said with a smile. "Never better."  
  
"We talk to the professor and see what he wants us to do." Logan said as the X-men walked back inside.  
  
********************  
  
Forge's Love Nest  
  
"So how do you plan on taking out that thing?" Betsy asked as she sat in a really big chair.  
  
"Like I said. Its weakness probably lies in its duel nature, but I'm not sure yet. The sample I took may be able to help." Forge said as he put the tiny piece of metal under a strange looking machine. "This will analyze the piece and give me information on its base structure."  
  
"Hmp. A based analyzer with full spectrometer capabilities." Toad said as he stared at the machine.  
  
"Stop that." Betsy said as she punched him in the back of the head.   
  
"Ow." Toad said as the machine beeped and spit out a piece of paper.  
  
"I was right. These "Phalanx' are composed out of equal parts technology as well as organic material."  
  
"Okay, so what do we do to kill them?" Betsy asked.  
  
"The best bet would be to construct a machine that can separate the technological side from the organic side. They rely on the two sides working together to survive. My guess would be if you separate one side from another, than they can't survive alone. I have most of the components to do it, but I still need some stuff from the X-mansion." Forge said simply.  
  
"I'll go report back to the others." Betsy said as she stepped into the shadow on the wall. "Toad, stay here and help out Forge." Betsy said before she disappeared.  
  
"I didn't know she could do that." Forge said simply.  
  
"You'd be surprised." Toad said simply. "So let's get started…"  
  
********************  
  
The Acolytes secret base  
  
"Got any four's Laddie?" Banshee asked as he played cards with Gambit.  
  
"Oui." Gambit said as handed the cards to Banshee.  
  
"Ha. Got you Cajun basterd." Banshee said with a smile.  
  
"I can't believe I'm losing to a Mick…"Gambit said simply.  
  
"Believe it." Banshee said with a smile. (Bet you all forgot that I added Banshee to the Acolytes)  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LEFT LANCE ALONE TO FACE GIANT BUG ALIENS?" Mike screamed as he shook the life out of Pietro.  
  
"I thought it was pretty clear on what he said." Tabitha said to Wanda who hushed her.  
  
"Shhhhh. He might stop strangling Pietro." Wanda said with a smile as she watched her twin get maimed.  
  
"I don't know why, but I find this strangely entertaining…" Blob said as he watched Mike slap Pietro around.  
  
"Great. Now what did Pietro do?" Betsy asked as she emerged from the shadows on the ground.  
  
"Well you see…" Tabitha began before Lance walked up.  
  
"What's up?" Lance asked as the brotherhood all looked at him, Mike stopping the sever thrashing.  
  
"Your alive?" Mike asked in shock.  
  
"Yay…" Pietro said weakly through a toothless smile with his two black eyes.  
  
"Well then, I guess everything is working out now." Toad said simply.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Tabitha asked in shock as Forge also walked over.  
  
"I don't know. I guess Descendent just ran out of ideas on how to have me and Forge appear out of nowhere." Toad said simply.  
  
"So have you got anything to deal with out friends?" Mike asked, motioning to the Brotherhood house.  
  
"Well yes and no." Forge said simply. "I have the schematics down, and most of the components. I just need some more stuff from the mansion before I can get to work." Forge said simply.  
  
"I just left you guys." Betsy said in shock.  
  
"Well with Toad's help, it wasn't hard to come up with the base concept of a machine that emitted energy wavelengths that affect technological components and remove them from any organics they are currently part of." Forge said simply. The Brotherhood stared at him blankly.  
  
"Come again?" Blob asked.  
  
"We can tear them apart." Toad said simply.  
  
"I traveled through the shadow realm at the speed of sound." Betsy continued in utter shock.  
  
"So lets go back and get what we need." Pietro said simply, teeth and all.  
  
"I just…" Betsy began before Mike covered her mouth.  
  
"Bets, its been a weird day, just let it be." Mike said simply as Betsy nodded.  
  
"Why do I sense impending doom and massive damage?" Forge asked as he saw Wanda and Tabitha smile at each other.  
  
"You don't know the half of it…" Lance gulped.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"Professor, do you have any clue on what's going on?" Jean asked as she and the X-Men walked back in.  
  
"Perhaps its time you all learn the truth…" Xavier said simply as Lilandra walked into the room.  
  
"Seeing the fact that we only learned the truth ourselves a few hours ago…" Logan muttered to Beast, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"This is Lilandra, and she is an alien." Xavier said simply as Lilandra nodded at the students.  
  
"Oooohh…" All the X-Men said in awe.  
  
"I'm sure you all a lot of questions…" Xavier began before Nightcrawler attacked Lilandra.  
  
"KURT?" Xavier shouted as Nightcrawler morphed into a giant fur covered member of the Brood.   
  
"What the duce?" Cyclops asked as Nightcrawler hissed.  
  
"Secure Lilandra and return to the empress…" Nightcrawler said simply as he wrapped his tendrical around Lilandra and teleported away.  
  
"What in the flammin' hell just happened?" Logan asked in shock.  
  
"From what Lilandra told us and what we saw, I believe that during the battle, Kurt was somehow turned into one of the Brood. It also appears that he has retained his ability to teleport." Beast said as he pondered the situation.  
  
"Professor, what the hell is going on?" Scott demanded. Xavier exchanged a look with his staff before explaining the situation to his students.  
  
"Wow. Aliens. That's a new one." Rogue said simply.  
  
"So what do we do?" Jean asked.  
  
"That's another good question." The X-Men turned to see the Brotherhood with Forge standing in the hallway.  
  
"Hi honey. Miss me?" Pietro asked as he waved at the X-Men.  
  
"Not now." Logan muttered to himself.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Aliens, Part IV: We're about to Join an Intergalactic War? Wow. The Brotherhood and X-Men try to find the Brood's Hideout as Lilandra faces down the Brood Queen. And what is Lance up to?  
  
********************  
  
As you can all probably tell, this is gonna be longer than four chapters… Oh well. The more the merrier.  
  
Descendent 


	48. Aliens, Part IV: We just joined a War?

Brotherhood Evolution: Alien's, Part IV: We just joined an Intergalactic War? Wow.  
  
Ahhh things continue to spin out of control for our merry mutants. What do I have in store for them next? Well, lets just say it ain't pretty. Or maybe it is… MWAHAHAHA!  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rogue asked dryly as the Brotherhood made themselves at home in the mansion.  
  
"Well, we came for some materials for a weapon that has the ability to separate technological parts from organic so that we can destroy a alien species that has currently made its residence at the Brotherhood's house." Forge explained.  
  
"Come again?" Logan asked.  
  
"We need to kill some aliens that now live at our house." Toad said simply.  
  
"Oh." Logan said as Beast looked at him and shook his head.  
  
"Wait. Did these aliens call themselves the Phalanx?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Wow. How did you know?" Mike asked in amazement.  
  
"Mike. He can read minds." Lance said as Betsy smacked Mike in the back of the head.  
  
"Idiot." Betsy quipped.  
  
"Ow…" Mike moaned as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Perhaps it would be best if I were to brief you all on what has been happening." Xavier said.  
  
"Let me guess, three warring alien races, hell-bent on destroying each other came to earth, planning on using it as another battle field. However, the one alien race that is peaceful came to you guys and asked for your help in destroying he other two. One of which, is currently incubating at our house while it prepares itself for its mission." Toad stated.  
  
"How?" Beast asked in shock as the X-Men all stared at Toad in confusion.  
  
"He's doing it again!" Tabitha shouted in horror as she hung onto Blob.  
  
"I'm on it." Mike stated as he slapped Toad in the back of the head. "Will you stop acting smart, Damn it!"  
  
"Just when Bayville couldn't get any weirder…" Jean said as she slumped onto the couch.  
  
"Preach it sister!' Tabitha shouted as the Brotherhood all stared at her. "Sorry."  
  
"So you mind filling in the gaps Xavier?" Lance asked as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. Xavier filled the Brotherhood in on what was going on, and the Brotherhood told Xavier about the Phalanx.  
  
"So does anyone have any ideas?" Pietro asked after an awkward silence.  
  
"I have. It's radical, but could work." Toad piped up.  
  
"Well, he's been acting smart for awhile now, so I say what the hell." Mike said as he slumped into a chair.  
  
"Alright Toad. Impress me." Pietro quipped as the mutants gathered around Toad.  
  
"Baldy, you have tracking unit sowed into all the Geek patrols costumes that enhance their mutant signature so you can pick them up with Cerebro no matter where they are, right?"  
  
"Yes." Xavier said, starting to realize what Toad was getting at.  
  
"Well, we have Forge and Furry start to build the machine needed to destroy the Phalanx at our house, while the rest of us use Cerebro to find the fuzz ball and thus, we find the rest of the Brood, thus leading to this Lilandra chick Xavier so obviously has feelings for." Toad stated as everyone looked at Chuck, who began to sweat and tug at his collar. "That way we can save her and then figure out how to deal with the bug problem." Toad explained.  
  
"Come again?" Blob asked.  
  
"We use Cerebro to find the fur ball and kick some ass." Mike explained to Blob.  
  
"Oh." Blob said as Tabitha gave him a dirty look.  
  
"Sound's like a plan." Logan said as the others all nodded.  
  
"Alright." Lance said. "I am very excited about this plan. It's the best we got, so lets go with it." Lance said in mock enthusiasm. The other all agreed.  
  
"YEA! ALIRIGHT! LETS DO IT! LETS KICK SOME ASS! YOOOOO!!!" Mike shouted as he raised a hand in the air. Everyone stared at him. "What?"  
  
********************  
  
Three hours later…  
  
"Toad. This idea blows." Lance stated.  
  
"I don't understand." Xavier stated. "Cerebro should have picked up on Kurt's signature by now."   
  
"Maybe his transformation into one of the Brood affected his mutant powers and the way cerebro reads him." Forge said.  
  
"Could be. Or it could be this." Logan said as he picked up a frazzled Cable. "This has been chewed through, and Kurt's scent is all over it.  
  
"It took us three hours to find that?" Mike asked in shock. "Damn we're dumb."  
  
"He made a stop off before he went home." Lance stated. "Smart."  
  
"Too smart. That's not Kurt's thinking style." Beast stated.  
  
"Smarter than us." Mike quipped.  
  
"He's one of the Brood. He's probably being controlled by the queen that's on earth." Xavier stated.  
  
"Sure, blame it on the queen. " Mike continued.  
  
"How long to fix Cerebro?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Five hours, minimum."  
  
"That's too long. We only have three hours before the Phalanx resume their mission." Pietro stated as he looked at his watch.   
  
"Hmmm…" Lance thought as he walked outside. "I wonder…"  
  
"Yo Lance, what's up?" Toad asked as lance walked outside and into the backyard.  
  
"I have an idea." Lance said as Mike, Toad, Betsy and Blob poked their heads out to see what he was up to.  
  
"Focus…" Lance said to himself as he took a deep breath and began to concentrate. The earth around him began to ripple, but not quake and Lance kept his eyes closed, probing the earth for answers to his questions. "If the Brood landed here like the Phalanx, then they must have left a scar somewhere when they landed. And maybe my powers can find that scar." Lance thought as the ground rose up and weaved all around him.  
  
"Wow." Mike quipped as the ground around Lance rose up in spires and weaved all around him like liquid.  
  
"Where are they?" Lance asked as he focused even more and sweat began to bead on his forehead.  
  
"What's going o…" Pietro began as he and The X-Men walked outside to see Lance surrounded by living earth and seismic energy. "Damn that's impressive."  
  
"That's new." Rogue said in awe as Lance held his hand in the air, palm open and fingers outstretched. The earth around him rose up and began to shape itself around him, swirling constantly.   
  
"This is not happening?" Scott said in shock. "How can he do that?"  
  
"This doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would…" Lance thought as he strained to keep focus. "Got it!"  
  
"His powers are evolving." Pietro said simply. "But I didn't think he would be able to do this…"  
  
"Wow." Kitty said as the earth around Lance shifted back to normal. He turned to face the gathered mutants and smirked.  
  
"Found them." Lance said with smile as everyone let out a low whistle. "They're at Bayville High."  
  
"Why is it that almost all of our major battles take place at Bayville High?" Mike asked as they walked inside.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville High  
  
"Release me Demon!" Lilandra cried as Kurt tossed her to the ground and retreated to a corner.  
  
"Well done my child…" Came a slick, hissing voice from the darkness.  
  
"Mother." The Broodling that had possessed Kurt's body said as it bowed low.  
  
"Lilandra, empress of the Shi'air Empire, I welcome you." The voice said as Lilandra turned visibly pale as the queen emerged from the shadows. "Perhaps we should talk, queen to queen…"  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"Lance, How do you know where they are?' Xavier asked.  
  
"When the Phalanx came to earth, they left a scar in earths seismic fields from their landing. Somehow I used my powers to tap into that field and find the scar. I found two of them, one at out house and the other at Bayville High." Lance explained as he downed a bottle of water. "Unless the Phalanx crashed at Bayville High as well, then the Brood has to be there."  
  
"Kelly and the football team where all possessed." Cyclops pointed out. "It makes sense that the Brood would take control of the nearest vessels, and those guys are always there."  
  
"I don't know why…" Wanda muttered.  
  
"So, how do you all wanna do this?" Jean asked.  
  
"Best bet would be to go in through the sewage system." Mike said as he took out a CD and put it into the war room's computer. A 3-D schematic of Bayville High was projected outward for the mutants to observe.  
  
"Why on earth do you have that?" Beast asked in shock.  
  
"Because we plan on blowing up Bayville High with everyone we hate locked inside." Mike said simply as the Brotherhood all nodded.  
  
"Eep." Kitty muttered.  
  
"I have to disagree with you on this one Mike." Lance said as he stepped forward and pushed a few buttons. "From what Lilandra told you geeks, and then you told us, I can pretty much take a guess that the Brood will actually be in the sewer system, probably nesting there. Our best bet would be a pincer movement. We have Storm, Wolverine, Miss Perfect, Skunky, and Psylocke go in through the roof's main hatch. The rest of us go in through the front entrance. And create a distraction. Once the roof team gets in, they can use Betsy's shadow melding powers to surprise the Brood and give the rest of us a chance to rush them."  
  
"Then we can find the others? Storm asked.  
  
"Won't work." Lance pointed out. "We'll be fighting the others. In fact, Lilandra is probably one of the Brood already. No. We take the fight to the actual Queen. Lilandra said that by killing the queen, we free all those in the thrall, correct?"  
  
"Yes." Xavier said. "Your plan seems sound lance, but how will you know where the queen is?"  
  
"Simple. The Queen will be protected by the highest concentration of the bugs. We find them, we find her." Lance said with a smile.  
  
"Okay. I am very excited about this plan." Mike began before Betsy slapped her hand over his mouth.  
  
"No. Not now luv." Betsy said as Mike nodded.  
  
"So we got a battle Plan. When do we do it?" Wanda asked.  
  
"How about next chapter?" Toad asked.  
  
"Sounds good." Mike added.  
  
"Okay then, nest chapter we have an epic battle with three alien races." Pietro said simply.  
  
********************  
  
Nest Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Aliens, part V: An Epic Battle. I think Pietro explained it best. See you all next time.  
  
********************  
  
Later,   
  
Descendent 


	49. Aliens, Part V: An Epic Battle

Brotherhood Evolution: Alien's Part V: An Epic Battle  
  
Well here we go, the battle segment of the Alien's Saga. Don't worry, it's almost over. I hope you all enjoyed it.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"Okay, everyone ready?" Mike asked as he pulled on his cut off gloves.  
  
"I was born ready…" Toad said as he put black paint on under his eyes.  
  
"Right." Mike quipped as Blob walked in with whiskers painted on his face in the same black material. Pietro had a bull's eye on his face, and Tabitha had little stars all over her face. "We're doomed, you do realize this right?" Mike asked Lance.  
  
"Oh yea." Lance said as he began to beat his head on the wall.  
  
"Hey are you guys ready…" Scott said as he walked in and saw Toad, Blob, Tabitha and Pietro. He then turned around and walked out with out another word.  
  
"Well at least they get Summers off our back." Betsy said as she tightened her uniform.  
  
"That's it baby, a little tighter…" Mike thought as he stared at his girlfriend.  
  
~ I am a telepath, remember? ~ Betsy projected to him as she smiled at him devilishly.  
  
"Crud." Mike muttered as Betsy whacked him in the back of his head.  
  
"Alright people, lets do this." Wanda said.  
  
"We make this look good." Pietro said as the Brotherhood strutted out.  
  
"No. No we don't." Blob said as they walked into the room with the X-Geeks.  
  
"So, are we sure that this plan o' yours will work?" Logan asked a she pulled his tightened his gloves.  
  
"Nope. But it's the best we got, so we're stuck with it." Lance said as he put on his helmet. "Let's go kick some ass…"  
  
"Sure thing colonel Klink!" Toad mock saluted, making the other all snicker.  
  
"I hate you all so much…" Lance muttered as he walked outside.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville High, the roof  
  
"We're in position." Betsy said through her communicator.  
  
"Good, wait for our signal." Cyclops' voice crackled over the communicator.  
  
"Do you smell anything Logan?" Psylocke asked as Wolverine sniffed the air.   
  
"Yea. This place reeks of the Slezoids." Wolverine growled. "Somethin' else though…"  
  
"That's odd. I can't sense them." Jean said simply as she concentrated. Storm smiled at her.  
  
"Same here." Betsy said as she brushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "I've got a really bad feeling about this…" Betsy said as she looked around and noticed something she hadn't before.  
  
In front of Bayville High  
  
"Okay Shadowcat, do you're thing…" Cyclops said as Kitty phased through the doors and disabled the schools security system.  
  
"Omega, Blob, clear us a path." Lance said as Mike and Fred nodded to each other and charged the doors. With a loud crash, they went through the doors and landed inside. Mike's tendrical burst out of their holdings as he looked around. Blob stood his ground and looked down the other corridor as Toad hopped between them and looked down the hallway.   
  
"Any thing little buddy?" Mike asked. "I can't see a thing."  
  
"The hallways clear." Toad stated. "Alright guys, lets move."  
  
"Psylocke, you have a go for infiltration." Cyclops said over the comlink as he and the others entered Bayville High and began to make their way through the building.   
  
"Any sign of the Brood?" Mike asked.  
  
"Not a one. Maybe they aren't here?" Toad said as he looked around. Suddenly the lights turned on, flooding their light throughout Bayville High. "Nevermind."  
  
"This is inviting…" Lance said as he prepared for an attack. Instead, Betsy and the others dropped from the shadow on the ceiling.  
  
"Bets?" Mike asked. What the hell is going on? You guys weren't supposed to attack until we found the buggers."  
  
"Change of plans luv." Betsy said simply as she nodded to Jean and Strom, who were smiling. ~They're Brood. ~ Betsy projected to her boyfriend. This was when Mike noticed that Jean was right next to Betsy and there was a tendrical coming from one of Jeans hands right at Betsy back. ~ We found out too late. Logan and Skunky were too afraid to attack for fear of hurting them. The Brood knows our plan; they've been playing us this entire time. ~  
  
"Shit." Mike muttered under his breath. "Lance, I think we should go with plan 4B." Mike said, speaking the code the Brotherhood had established for emergencies where regular communication would be impossible.  
  
"Right." Lance said as he walked forward down the hall, past Jean and Rouge. "Bets, any sign of the Brood?"  
  
"Storm and Jean didn't see anything, I don't know about the others." Betsy replied.  
  
"It's Storm and Miss Perfect then…" Lance thought to himself as he focused.  
  
"I think we should all go into the basement and look for the Brood." Jean said.  
  
"How about this instead…" Lance said as he exerted himself and the floor rose up and pinned Jean and Storm to the wall. Logan reacted by knocking them both out with swift punches. To the other's shock, Jean and Ororo morphed into Broodlings.  
  
"They must have been affected during the battle like Kurt was, but must have layed low so they could find out our plan of attack…" Rogue said as she drained them, making sure they would stay out of it. "I've got their powers, so at least I can be a bit more helpful now."  
  
"So, what do we do know, do we continue with the plan?" Blob asked.  
  
"The plan doesn't change, we kill the Queen, we save the others." Logan stated.  
  
"Die humans!" Came the monotone shout as Harvest and his female counterpart crashed through the wall.   
  
"This certainly changes things." Mike quipped as he unleashed his tendrical and jumped back from a ray blast that Harvest unleashed.  
  
"Pietro, I thought we still had an hour?" Lance screamed as he tore up more of the floor and sent it toward Harvest, who assimilated it. "Okay, that was a BAD idea." Lance said as Harvest grew another couple of inches.  
  
"Oops, I forgot to set my watch to daylight savings…" Pietro said sheepishly.  
  
"I really do hate you…" Wanda said as she dodged a ray blast and released a hex bolt, which reflected harmlessly off of Harvest. "Crud, I forgot about that…" Wanda muttered as she was brushed aside.  
  
"COME ON DAMN IT!" Mike shouted as he charged Harvest, only to have the Phalanx grab him and a send out an electrical shock zapped him to the core. "Damn that smarts…" Mike thought before he felt a burning pain in his sides. "AHHHHHH!!!!" Mike screamed in utter agony as the pressure built on his sides as Harvest squeezed the life from him until a popping sound filled the air. "GAH…" Mike said before he fell in sweet unconsciousness.  
  
"MICHAEL!" Betsy shouted as he tackled Harvest and tried to free her boyfriend, who hung lifelessly in Harvests arms. "LET HIM GO YOU BASTERED!" Betsy screamed a she drove her Psionic knife into Harvest, temporarily shorting him out. She grabbed Mike and shadow walked him into a corner and then jumped out to continue her onslaught against Harvest. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Betsy screamed as she kicked Harvest into the wall.  
  
"Logan, Blob, and Rouge! Stay here and help Betsy deal with Harvest. Toad, Tabitha, Wanda, Shadowcat and Cyclops, you're with me!' Lance shouted as he booked towards the stairs, Pietro and the others hot on his heels. Rouge smiled as lightning emitted from her eyes and she used Storm's power to knock Harvest repeatedly against the wall.  
  
"What's the plan?' Pietro asked as he matched pace with Lance as they entered the stairway.   
  
"Forge, how long before you can get that device here and working?' Lance said into his comlink.  
  
"We got it built, but we still have to test it." Forge's voice crackled.  
  
"Get over here and test it. Harvest showed up and is handing us our Asses. We just had to split up, so we need it here now." Lance demanded.  
  
"Harvest is there?" Forge's voice asked.  
  
"Yea. He must have tracked us here."  
  
"I thought we still had three hours?"  
  
"My bad." Pietro said simply into his communicator.  
  
"Remind me to give him a sever thrashing when this is over." Beast muttered over the comlink.  
  
"Get in line." Lance said as he jumped down a few stairs.  
  
"Crud." Pietro muttered as they all continued their descent.  
  
"We're on our way Lance…" Xavier said as Lance continued to run down the stairs.  
  
"Let's hope Forge is as smart as he claims he is." Lance said as they stopped outside of the locker rooms. "This looks inviting…" Lance said as he noticed the doors where torn open and ripped up. "I think they're this way."  
  
"Really, You're a regular Sherlock Holmes." Kitty quipped.   
  
"Cram it." Lance snapped as the ground shook. "Nothing, it's clear." Lance said as he walked through the doors and into what used to be Bayville High's locker rooms. In its stead was a vast chamber, half under ground, with dozens of the Brood scattered thorough out it, hissing as the mutants walked into it.  
  
"We walked into a trap…" Scott said.  
  
"Yea. We did." Lance said with a smirk. "NOW!" Lance screamed as the gathered mutants began to kick Brood ass. Or tried to in some cases.  
  
"STOP!" Came a commanding, dark, foreboding voice as the Brood queen made her appearance. She was like the others, but at least twenty feet tall, and more reptilian.  
  
"That is a girl who has eaten a lot of beef." Toad quipped as the mutants stared at the Queen in shock.  
  
"Her royal pain in the ass." Tabitha quipped before Wanda slapped her in the back of the head.  
  
"Shut up." Wanda hissed.  
  
"Any ideas?" Kitty asked as the mutants backed away slowly.  
  
"None that guarantee we'll all walk out of here alive." Lance said simply.  
  
"Great."  
  
"You human seem most troublesome." The Queen hissed as she approached them at a slow pace, closing them off from the exit.  
  
"Christ. Does everyone think we're human, but humans? We're mutants God damn it!" Toad snapped before Lance smacked him in the back of the head.  
  
"Do you want us to get killed." Lance snapped.  
  
"Not all of us." Toad responded as he smiled at Scott.  
  
"Et Tu Toad." Cyclops muttered.  
  
"You know, sometimes I really do long for death…" Lance said simply as he faced the queen, rolling his eyes into the back of his head. "BUT NOT TODAY!" Lance screamed as the air around him fluxed and waved as he gathered raw seismic energy from the earth. He stomped his foot, drawing more energy from the earth's core as he focused it all.  
  
"GO!" Toad shouted as he jumped up and gave one of the Broodlings a spin kick hard into the stomach. Tabitha threw a cherry bomb at the ceiling, exploding pieces onto other members of the Brood, trapping them, as Shadowcat distracted them, allowing Cyclops to bean them from a distance.  
  
"We're winning…" Pietro said in shock as he stopped running for a brief period. A Broodling knocked him back suddenly though. "Then again, maybe not…"  
  
"Hey Ugly!" Lance screamed as he released a pulse of seismic energy, unleashing the very power of the earth in his attack. The Brood Queen screamed as she tried to dodge the attack, but couldn't avoid the entire onslaught.  
  
"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The Queen screamed as she felt her arm get torn off by the energy blast.  
  
"Sorry about that." Lance quipped as he focused and released another blast, taping into the earth's own seismic power, channeling it and releasing it. "NOT!"  
  
"This is bad…" The Brood queen muttered as she dodged that blast safely. "My children, to me." The queen shouted as her Broodlings surrounded her.  
  
"DIE!" Lance screamed, as he was about to release another blast at the gathered Brood before Kitty tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Lance, are you, like, a rock head?" Those are Kurt and the football team!"  
  
"Back off." Lance snapped as he pushed Kitty off. "We end this here, before she can corrupt anyone else." Lance snarled before the roof collapsed onto the Queen. Harvest and the others fell into the chamber, right on top of the Queen. Harvest turned his attention from the Mutants and decided to attack the Brood instead, sending his female counterpart to attack and try to assimilate the wounded Queen.  
  
"Things just got worse." Betsy said as she appeared next to Lance and Kitty. "If Harvest assimilates the Brood, then we'll have no chance of freeing the others from their thrall."  
  
"Wonderful. Where the hell is Forge and Xavier." Lance said as Pietro sped over with Toad on his back.  
  
"Lance, I've got an idea." Toad said as he hopped off Pietro's back.  
  
"You've been right so far, what've you got?" Lance asked.  
  
"What if we let Harvest assimilate the Queen? She'll no longer be Brood, thus her hold should be released over the others. And if it doesn't work, we can always nuke her with Forge's Gizmo."  
  
"We got nothin else." Lance shrugged. "Bets, let everyone now the new plan."  
  
"Okay." Betsy shrugged as she telepathically sent the new plan to the gathered mutants.  
  
"This is so crazy it may just work…" Rouge muttered as she sent one of the Brood flying with a telekinetic push. Cyclops then launched an optic blast at Harvest, sending him right at the Queen. When Harvest collided with the Queen, he broke down into his liquid form and covered her completely.   
  
"RAH!" The Queen screamed in agony as she felt herself get absorbed and taken over by the Phalanx collective known simply as Harvest.  
  
"Query: Unit known as Harvest has fulfilled secondary goal by assimilation of Brood Queen. Next requirement: Finish destruction of human race. New priority: Assimilate all mutants" Harvest said as it processed what had just happened.   
  
"That doesn't sound good." Blob said as he gave a nervous gulp. Meanwhile all the Broodlings around the mutants began the painful transformation back to human, or mutant.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!" Kurt screamed as he felt the pain of the transformation.  
  
"Ooooh!" Kelly moaned as he regained his senses. He collapsed on the ground as the football team reverted to their original forms.  
  
"Hey. They're all naked." Toad said simply as he noticed that all those who were transformed where now naked.  
  
"Of course. They're cloths were torn to shreds when they transformed." Scott said as he fired another optic blast at the female version of harvest, knocking her back.  
  
"I can see why Jean dated Duncan for so long." Tabitha said slyly as she noticed the Blond jocks… "Gift."  
  
"WHAT!" Cyclops shouted as he turned his attention to Tabitha.  
  
"Hey, I guess that means Storm and Jean are naked to." Toad said as Pietro got a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
"Oh no you don't…" Logan growled before Pietro took off back upstairs laughing.  
  
"Get him!" Cyclops shouted as he and Wolverine charged up the stairs.  
  
"HEY! Did you guys forget we still have to deal with Harvest!?!" Lance screamed as he turned and sent a wall of earth at Harvest, pinning him to the wall.  
  
"No worries." Forge said as he appeared in locker room opening with Xavier and beast in tow.  
  
"Lilandra?" Xavier shouted as he wheeled himself over to the fallen Shi'air empress and put his jacket over her nude form as he helped her up.  
  
"Hey ugly?" Forge shouted, turning Harvest and his female counterpart's attention to him. "Smile!" Forge shouted as he blasted the two of them with a green beam of energy from one of his new nifty gizmos. Everyone there watched as Harvest screamed in pain as he and his female counterpart where torn apart completely. Slowly the two of them melted away and when it was done, there was noting but pieces of flesh and wire, bubbling on the ground.  
  
"That is disgusting." Toad said as Blob vomited.  
  
"AH Crap! Rouge screamed as she wiped Vomit off of her. "BLOB VOMIY!! EWWWW!!!"  
  
"Sorry…" Blob said sheepishly.  
  
"Whats, going on. And why am I naked." Kelly asked as all those who were transformed woke up in a start.  
  
"You explain it, we're out of here." Lance said to Xavier as he and the Brotherhood walked upstairs.  
  
"What is going on?" Kelly demanded. "And where are my cloths?"  
  
"Well you see…" Xavier started as he began to sweat.  
  
********************  
  
Upstairs  
  
"Mike, are you okay?" Betsy asked as she walked over to her boyfriend who was resting against the wall taking deep rasps of air.  
  
"Did you kick his ass?" Mike asked weakly as he smiled at her.  
  
"Yea. Back to hell."  
  
"Good." Mike said as he got up slowly with her and Blob's help.  
  
"You okay?" Lance asked as he noticed the pain stressed on his friends face.  
  
"The Basterd broke my back…" Mike said weakly. "Healing factors on it, but it's working slowly because of the extent of the injury, I'm gonna be out of action for a while." Mike said with a weak smile as sweat beaded on his forehead. "But I will be back."  
  
"Let's get you home then. I want Xorn to take a look at you anyway." Lance said as the Brotherhood walked outside, Omega being supported now by Toad and Blob as Wanda and Betsy brought up the rear with Tabitha. Lance led the way.  
  
"Hey, where's Pietro?" Toad asked as they walked outside to see Quicksilver being chased by Cyclops and Wolverine, waving his camera around while laughing.  
  
"He's gonna sleep good tonight." Wand said simply as Pietro dodged an Optic blast.  
  
"If he ever gets away from them." Tabitha stated.  
  
"Eh. He can take care of himself." Blob said as the Brotherhood made there way home.  
  
"You hope." Mike muttered.  
  
"No, we don't Lance said with a smirk.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Aliens, Part VI: Now what? How does this crazy saga come to an end? You wouldn't believe it if I told you. But I will. Next chapter.  
  
********************  
  
Later folks, you know the drill.  
  
Descendent 


	50. Aliens, Part VI: Now what?

Brotherhood Evolution: Aliens. Part VI, Now what?  
  
Here we are, the end of the Aliens saga. But more importantly, Brotherhood Evolution has mad it to fifty chapters. YAY! (Scattered applause) I want to thank all those who made it so popular and helped to keep it going. A big thanks you to you all. And I've recently gotten some pretty good suggestions, which I am now going to implement in future chapters, so thanks for those.  
  
********************  
  
The 'Hood House ™  
  
"How's his back?" Lance asked as he and Xorn stood in the living room. Omega was lying on his stomach on the table, sweat beading on his forehead. His spine was red and swollen.  
  
"It's a compound fracture with four of his vertebrae completely destroyed." Xorn said as he over looked Omega. "The bone fractures have cause massive tissue damage and are splintered. By all rights, he should be dead right now."  
  
"Christ." Lance muttered as he spat into the trashcan.  
  
"His healing abilities are really remarkable, they're already repairing the damage, and growing new spinal tissue, but it's a very slow process."  
  
"What's the verdict then?" Lance asked.  
  
"He's got to stay bed ridden for at least a month, while his body heals and repairs itself." Xorn said as he got up. "He's lucky to be alive."  
  
"You know, I'm right here." Mike muttered from the table.  
  
"We know." Lance smirked. "I gotta go break the news to the others." Lance said as he turned to leave. Xorn walked with him into the hallway, and stopped him.   
  
"Lance, There's something else." Xorn said seriously.  
  
"What?" Lance asked, getting worried.  
  
"I didn't want to tell you this in front of Omega, but even if his spine heals fully, there's a chance that he'll never walk again."  
  
"WHAT!" Mike shouted from the other room.  
  
"He has heightened hearing, doesn't he?" Xorn asked as he slapped his face.  
  
"No, you just left the door open." Lance pointed out.  
  
"Damn." Xorn muttered as he walked back in to see Mike getting off the table and stumbling toward him.  
  
"What do you mean I won't be able to walk?" Mike asked through exertion. A she approached Xorn, his stride became more even, less erratic.  
  
"Actually, that was a ploy in order to get your adrenaline levels running high. You see your powers get more powerful as your adrenaline rises. In order for you to heal faster, I had to get you going." Xorn stated as Mike straiten himself out and cracked his back.  
  
"AH. That's better." Mike muttered as he moved from foot to foot. "Guess you were right." Mike said after he did a back flip. "I seem to be back in action."  
  
"Good. Thanks Xorn." Lance said as he slapped the helmet-clad mutant on the back.  
  
"Anytime Lance." Xorn said as he walked outside and hopped into a metal orb that waited for him. "I'll let Magnus know that everything is all right here."   
  
"Um, you may want to leave out the part about the three Alien races and intergalactic war thing." Mike added.  
  
"I plan to. But I will let Magnus know that both of your powers have begun their Evolution." Xorn said simply as the orb took off.  
  
"So now what?" Lance asked as he and Mike opened the door. Mike was then tackled to the ground by Betsy, who then planted a huge kiss on his lips.  
  
"Gotcha!" Betsy shouted in joy as she held Mike tight.  
  
"You can help pry my girlfriend off of me…" Mike said simply as Betsy began to kiss his neck savagely.  
  
"Sorry, you're on your own." Lance snickered as he walked inside.  
  
"Great." Mike said as he suddenly melted into the shadows with Betsy. "On the other hand…"  
  
"I take it Mike will be fine." Pietro asked as Lance walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Well I think he's going to have a case of the weak knees relatively soon." Lance said with a smile as Blob and Toad slapped hands.  
  
"Score." Blob said to Toad.  
  
"Men." Tabitha muttered to Wanda.  
  
"Agreed." Wanda said as she filed her nails into little claws.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"Hey Chuck have you seen this… OH MY GOD!!!" Logan shouted as he walked in Xavier's study to see Lilandra seated in Xavier's lap, lipstick stain all over his baldhead and face.  
  
"LOGAN?" They both shouted at once.  
  
"Logan what's wrong?" Beast asked as he ran in with Storm.  
  
"Charles?" Storm asked as she saw the two. " And Lilandra?"  
  
"Oh my Stars and Gutters…" Beast muttered as he rubbed his eyes. "Nope. I'm, not hallucinating."  
  
"GET OUT!" Xavier shouted at his instructors. They all ran out of his study and slammed the door behind them.  
  
"Did we just see him…" Logan began.  
  
"Yes. Yes we did." Strom said simply.  
  
"The Captain Kirk syndrome is real." Beast said in astonishment.  
  
"I need a drink." Strom said.  
  
"So do I." Logan added.  
  
"You always need a drink." Beast said as the three took off to one of the local bars.  
  
********************  
  
Back at the 'Hood House ™  
  
TOAD!" Wanda screamed at him as he backed away slowly.  
  
"Now what did I do cuttle bumpkins? Toad gulped.  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to say you really impressed me during that whole Alien fiasco." Wanda said simply as she walked away.   
  
"I impressed Wanda…" Toad said simply. "YAHOO!" Toad screamed as he began to bounce around in joy.  
  
"That was cruel." Tabitha said as Wanda walked by.  
  
"I know." Wanda smiled as Toad jumped up and banged his head against the ceiling.   
  
"Ow…" Toad muttered before he passed out with a huge smile on his face.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"Hey Professor, could you like…" Kitty began as she phased into his study.   
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!! GET OUT DAMN IT!!!" Came the scream as Kitty ran out of Xavier's study, a look of horror on her face.  
  
"I did not see that." Kitty explained to her self as she walked down the hall. "I did not see that…"  
  
"Can't we get some privacy?" Lilandra's voice asked.  
  
"I wish. Maybe I should ask Scott and Jean where they go to do this." Xavier answered her.  
  
********************  
  
Back at the 'Hood House ™  
  
"This has been a weird couple of days…" Pietro said as Lance stood outside in the backyard.  
  
"You're telling me. "PULL!" Lance shouted as Blob threw a Disc in the air. Lance focused as he held his hand out and released a pulse of seismic energy at the disc, shattering it.  
  
"Nice." Pietro muttered. "So your powers are evolving."  
  
"Yea." Lance said simply. "By the by, what did you do with those pictures of Jean and Strom?" Lance asked as Pietro smiled.  
  
"I sold them to Scooter and Logan." Pietro said. "And they paid a hefty price indeed."  
  
"Nice." Lance said with a smile.   
  
"So, how do you feel about your newfound abilities?" Pietro asked, changing the subject back.  
  
"Good. They tire me out though." Lance answered as he wiped the sweat away and focused, gathering more energy from the ground. "These energy blasts are defiantly going to help out in the future though..." Lance said with a smile. "You ready Freddy?" Lance asked.  
  
"Which one? Madonna or Janet Jackson?" Blob asked as he held up two CD's.  
  
"Which Madonna?" Lance asked.  
  
"Ray of Light." Blob answered.  
  
"That's good." Lance nodded as Blob chucked it into the air, and Lance blew it to pieces.  
  
"Whose CD's are these?" Pietro asked as he picked up a Ricky Martin CD out of the case they had.  
  
"Kitty's. She left them in my jeep after one of our dates." Lance said with a smile. "She never came to pick'em up after the break up."  
  
"This is evil." Blob said with a smile as he took the Ricky Martin CD from Pietro.  
  
"Yea. I know." Lance snickered. "PULL!"  
  
********************  
  
Inside  
  
"She LIKES me!" Toad shouted as he danced around, holding an imaginary Wanda.  
  
"This is sad…" Wanda stated as she and Tabitha watched from the stairs.   
  
"Told you not to get his hopes up." Tabitha said as she popped her gum. Boris, the Brotherhood Rat sat on her shoulder watching Toad with a confused look.  
  
"I can't win." Wanda muttered as she began to bang her head on the wall.  
  
"Welcome to my world." Tabitha said with a smile.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"Good bye Charles." Lilandra said as she suited up.  
  
"Will I see you again?" Xavier asked as he wheeled himself over to her.  
  
"I've got a war to fight, but I'll drop by every now and then. Good bye my love…" Lilandra said as she gave him a kiss before she pushed a button on her exoskeleton suit and teleported away.  
  
"Good bye Lilandra." Xavier said with a sad smile.  
  
"Hey Chuck." Logan said as he walked in with the other adults. "Brew?" Logan asked as he held the can out towards Xavier. "You could use one."  
  
"Yea. What the?" Xavier said as he downed the beer. "After erasing Kelly and the football teams mind, I am pretty drained."  
  
"So what did you tell'em this time?" Logan said.  
  
"I told them that a gas vein exploded."  
  
"Makes sense, and their cloths?"  
  
"Burned off." Xavier said as he downed another can. "Life is so cruel."  
  
"Yea. But at least we have liquor." Beast said with a smile as the adults began to kill their brain cells.  
  
********************  
  
On the roof of the 'Hood House ™  
  
"Your okay?" Betsy asked as she sat next to Mike, hanging on his arm.  
  
"Xorn gave me a clean bill of health, but told me to take it easy for awhile. My powers are starting to evolve like Lance's are."  
  
"Based on what I just saw in the bedroom, you really don't listen to advice. Do you?" Betsy smiled as Mike put his arm over her shoulder.   
  
"How long have you known me Bets?" Mike said with a smile as she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I thought I had lost you…" Betsy said simply as the two watched the sun begin its descent.  
  
"I know. I could feel your fear as you were handing Harvest his ass." Mike said.  
  
"After everything we've been through, you'd think we'd be used to seeing each other in life or death situations…"  
  
"But we're not. We care about each other too damn much to bear seeing it and not doing anything to help. I remember when I went with Logan to get the Crimson Dawn for you. The fear I felt. I was so scared that I would never see you again." Mike said as he held Betsy tighter.  
  
"I know. Even though I was in that Coma, I felt that you were fighting for me."   
  
"I always will Bets. You and the others. This is my family, and you're my girl. I won't let anything take that away from us. Ever."  
  
"I know." Betsy said as she took a deep cleansing breath as the sun began to disappear over the horizon. "You know, we never get many of these tender moments to ourselves."  
  
"I've noticed that." Mike said with a smile. "I love ya Elizabeth. Even though I don't say it often enough, I really do."  
  
"Same here Mike." Betsy said as they two watched the sunset. "Same here…"  
  
********************  
  
Below…  
  
"Ah, sa, lemure…" Pietro said as he, Tabitha, Lance and Blob were all wearing red and white striped shirts and gathered around a romantic dinner setting. Pietro was smoking a cigarette while Blob stoked his French style mustache. They were all wearing berets as they watched Omega and Psylocke.  
  
"Love, it is like a fine wine, no?" Lance said in a French accent.  
  
"It is like passion for a beautiful woman." Pietro stated in a fiery French way as he snubbed his cigarette.   
  
"Pietro that is what love is." Blob stated.  
  
"Oh yea." Pietro muttered as Toad and Wanda came outside.  
  
"See honeybunch, the sunset is romantic." Toad said as he led Wanda outside.   
  
"I'll give you that, but nothing else." Wanda stated as she walked back inside.  
  
"Keep it up little guy, you'll get her eventually." Blob said encouragingly, but then turned away and shook his head at Tabitha, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"The petite, she is a fiery one. You must match that fiery passion my young tadpole." Lance said in his corny accent. "No go, and win her affections." Lance said as he pushed Toad back inside.  
  
"He a goner." Tabitha said as Toad hopped inside.  
  
"Oh yea." Lance said as they all took off their berets and put them over their hearts and hummed a funeral dirge.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: RAT! The Brotherhood tries to get Betsy to deal with her fear of Boris. God help them…  
  
********************  
  
Well I hope you all enjoyed. And once again, thanks for making this fic so popular.   
  
Peace out all,  
  
Descendent 


	51. RAT!

Brotherhood Evolution: RAT!!!  
  
Ahhh, time to see whether or not Betsy can handle Boris. Most likely not.  
  
********************  
  
The 'Hood House ™  
  
"RAT!!!" Betsy screamed into Mike's ear as she shadow walked away from Boris, the Brotherhood Rat.  
  
"This has got to stop…" Mike muttered as he cleaned his ear out. "She's making me go deaf."  
  
"I'll say." Pietro added.  
  
"What?" Mike asked as he cupped his hand to his ear.  
  
"Case in point." Toad said as he crouched in front of the TV. "Yo, we defiantly gotta deal with Betsy, she gets all freaky deaky whenever she sees our smallest member, Yo." Toad said as he picked up Boris and put him in the cage.  
  
"I didn't understand a single word you just said." Lance snapped.  
  
"What?" Mike asked.  
  
"He said we got to help Betsy get over her fear of Boris." Blob explained to Lance as Mike continued to clean his ears.  
  
"Ah." Lance said. "I concur."  
  
"What?" Mike asked again.  
  
"Never you mind." Wanda told Mike, who tried cleaning his ear again.  
  
"What?"  
  
********************  
  
A few days later  
  
"Are you sure this plan will work?" Wanda asked skeptically as Pietro held out several diagrams and pie charts.  
  
"Within ten percent accuracy." Pietro stated as he studied over the graphs.  
  
"You're completely insane." Mike sated as the Brotherhood watched them.  
  
"I know." Wanda said simply.  
  
"Not you, him. But yes, you are as well." Mike said before a hex bolt from Wanda caused him to go flying into the backyard. "Ow."  
  
"Man, he's lucky he has a healing factor." Tabitha whistled as the Brotherhood stared at the Omega shaped hole through the wall.  
  
"Why, it happens to Toad all the time." Pietro said.  
  
"Its true." Toad nodded.  
  
"So Pietro, what is this plan of yours?" Lance asked, turning the Brotherhoods attention back to the subject at hand.  
  
"Simple actually." Pietro said simply. "First, we have Wanda hex Betsy so that she can't use her powers. Then, we lock her in a room with Boris until the screaming stop." Pietro said with a smile.  
  
"But doesn't this plan leave a large possibility that Boris will be killed?" Fred said as he scratched his head. Boris looked at Pietro cockeyed.  
  
"I never said there wasn't a chance of error." Pietro said defensively.  
  
"The sad thing is, this is the best plan we could come up with." Blob stated.  
  
"I blame the school systems." Pietro said. "To many distractions."  
  
"I told Kelly that allowing the teachers to use colored chalk was a bad idea." Lance said simply.  
  
"Not to mention the Gerbil incident, the frog incident, the Dinosaur dance incident, the Blue Demon bathroom incident, and there is also what I like to call Toadgate." Mike said as he walked back through the hole he created.  
  
"Well, lets go with it." Tabitha said simply.  
  
"Any last words Boris?" Blob asked the little rat as he looked at them all cock eyed.  
  
********************  
  
Later that day…  
  
"The rooms all set?" Pietro asked as the Brotherhood stared at Betsy's room, which they had completely stripped.  
  
"Lets just hope that Mike kept Betsy busy so that she didn't read his mind. Like she normally does." Tabitha said dryly.  
  
"Aren't relationships based in trust fun?" Toad asked sarcastically.  
  
"I want to hurt him." Lance said out loud.  
  
"Welcome to my world." Wanda stated.  
  
"You know you want me." Toad said with a smile.  
  
"Yea. I want you. DEAD!" Wanda snapped.  
  
"At least she wants me." Toad said to Blob, who shook his head.  
  
"People, please!" Pietro said. "They'll be home soon and we don't want Betsy getting suspicious when she arrives."  
  
"Right." Tabitha said. "I'll get Boris. Where is he?"  
  
"Having his last meal with Blob." Toad cracked.  
  
"Toad, stop calling it that." Tabitha snapped.  
  
"But it might be." Pietro added.  
  
"I am not hearing this." Lance said as he walked off into his room.  
  
"YES YOU ARE!" Toad called out after him. He was answered by the rumbling of the house.  
  
"Someone's in a pissy mood." Pietro muttered.  
  
"Let's go get Boris ready…" Tabitha said as the Brotherhood walked into the kitchen.  
  
"This is unhealthy…" Wanda stated as the Brotherhood saw the scene before them. Boris was sitting on top of Blob, who was passed out, food still hanging in his mouth as the little rat ate a slice of tomato happily.  
  
"And to think, these times will be over soon." Toad stated sadly.  
  
"Shut him up. Please?" Wanda asked.  
  
"With pleasure." Tabitha said as she dropped a time bomb in his pants.  
  
"Uh oh." Toad stated as he hopped out before his pants blew up. (BLAM) "AHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Thank you." Wanda stated.  
  
"I try." Tabitha said simply as Pietro picked up Boris.  
  
"Time to see if this works…" Pietro said simply as he brought Boris up into Betsy room and let him Go. Boris hopped up onto the stool that was there and looked around as he sniffed the air.  
  
"We're home!" Mike's voice rang through the house.  
  
"SCRAMBLE!" Lance shouted as the Brotherhood ran downstairs, leaving Boris in Betsy's stripped room.  
  
"How was it?" Lance asked as Betsy skipped up the stairs.  
  
"We did it in every bathroom, nook, changing room, and clothing isle in the entire damn mall." Mike said as he fell onto the couch. "I swear to God, if I didn't have an accelerated healing factor that gave me heightened stamina…"  
  
"We get the picture." Lance said as he held up his hand to stop Mike from continuing.  
  
"Tell me the rest later." Pietro said as the rest of the Brotherhood ran upstairs to finish the plan.  
  
"You wish…" Mike muttered before he passed out.  
  
"So how was it?' Wanda asked innocently as Betsy went to open her door.  
  
"Great." Betsy said as she let out a sigh. Really great…" Betsy said as she opened her door. "What the hell?" Betsy asked as she looked at her stripped room.  
  
"Sorry." Wanda said as she hexed Psylocke, removing Betsy's powers from her.  
  
"What…" Betsy asked as the Brother hood slammed the door and locked it. "… is going on?" Betsy asked as she turned around and saw Boris staring at her. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Man that stings…" Wanda muttered as she cleaned her ear.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"So now what?" Toad asked.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"We wait for the screams to stop." Pietro muttered.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Great." Lance said dryly.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
********************  
  
The next day  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"I didn't get a wink of sleep." Toad muttered.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"What?" Mike asked as he cupped his ear.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Pietro, how much longer is this gonna last?" Lance asked.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"I don't know. This wasn't in my Calculations." Pietro said innocently as the Brotherhood all stared at him. "What?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Get him!" Mike shouted as the ganged up on Pietro.  
  
********************  
  
Three days later…  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"I haven't slept in days…" Tabitha muttered through Blood-shot eyes.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"I want to hurt her." Wanda muttered as she rocked herself back and forth in the corner. "I want to hurt her…"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"This has seriously got to stop." Lance said as he tore more cotton to shove in his ears.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Man, I knew she had good breath control, but damn." Mike muttered as the Brotherhood all stared at him. "What?"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"I think its time we face facts, Betsy is never going to get over her fear of Boris." Toad sated simply.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Let's just let her out." Blob muttered as the Brotherhood made there way upstairs and opened Betsy's door.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Betsy screamed as she ran out of her room and hid behind Omega and Blob. "GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" Betsy shouted as Tabitha walked into the room and picked up Boris, who looked at everyone strangely.  
  
"Jeeze the quite is good." Lance said as he walked into his room and passed out.  
  
"To bad that I'm going to wake Lance up." Betsy said as she regained her composition.  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Toad asked.  
  
"BY KILLING ALL OF YOU!" Betsy shouted in rage.  
  
"RUN!!!" Mike shouted as the Brotherhood scattered.  
  
"YOU CAN RUN, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE!" Betsy shouted as she ran after them.  
  
"Great plan Pietro." Toad muttered.  
  
"Gripe, gripe, gripe…" Pietro muttered to himself.  
  
********************  
  
Next time on Brotherhood Evolution: Darkness. Toad's been acting smart lately, and the reason why is revealed next chapter. Toad angst ahoy!  
  
********************  
  
Later all,   
  
Descendent 


	52. Darkness

Brotherhood Evolution: Darkness  
  
Time for something I haven't done in a while. Angst. And Toad Angst at that to. I hope you all enjoy. Well as much as one can enjoy sorrow and pain, and Um,… Well, you all know what I mean.   
  
P.S. The end of this chapter is for you Todd Fan.  
  
********************  
  
The 'Hood House ™  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, this is "Darkness", by Disturbed." The DJ announced as a haunting melody began to play on the radio in Toad's room.   
  
"Don't turn away, I pray you've heard the word's I've spoken. Dare to believe, over one last time. Then I'll let the Darkness cover me. Deny everything. Slowly walk away… to breathe again. On my own…" Came the sorrowful music from the radio as Toad lay on his bed, listening to the song and allowing his thoughts wander.  
  
"What a past couple of weeks…" Toad thought as he let the song fill his head and memories. Most of them about his past.  
  
"Carry me away, I need your strength to get me through this. Dare to believe… Over one last time. Then I let the Darkness cover me. Deny everything. Slowly walk away, to breathe again… On my own… On my own… On my own… On my own… On my own…"  
  
"To think, all those years ago I was alone. Sitting in that orphanage, not knowing when I was going to be adopted, or get beat up by the other kids. I just wanted to be left alone, but they never did…" Toad thought as he turned up the melody. Outside he heard Wanda yelling at her Brother. Mike was pleading with Betsy again while Lance arguing with Blob and Tabitha.  
  
"Dare to believe, over one last time. Then I'll let the Darkness cover me. Deny everything. Slowly walk away. To breathe again. On my own… On my own…"  
  
"I like that song." Toad though as the DJ came on and began his prattle. "I'll have to steal the album someday. It makes sense to me. Almost all my life I've been alone. I mean, just because the guys back me up once and awhile doesn't mean that there always with me. They don't know anything about me…" Toad thought as he hopped out his window and landed on the ground with a thud. "I gotta work on my landings…" Toad thought as he wobbled off to the local library.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville Public Library  
  
"Welcome back Todd." The elderly Librarian said as Toad walked through the door.  
  
"Sup Miss Magilicuty?" Toad asked as he walked by and over to the computer area. With a few strokes of the keyboard and clicks of the Mouse, Toad was surfing the web, looking for the records of his past. "This looks interesting…" Toad said as he came across the Homepage for his old Orphanage. "Gotta love the modern age." Toad thought as he hacked into the system.  
  
********************  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
********************  
  
Five Years ago, a Random New York Orphanage  
  
"What's a matter Tolensky?" Brad the generic Bully asked as he shoved a young version of Toad into a wall, leaving a slight imprint.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Toad shouted as tears began to fall from his eyes.  
  
"Then stay away from my sister Sydney!" Brad shouted as he kicked Toad. "She doesn't need to be around a freak like you!" Brad shouted as he and his friends left a crying Toad on the ground.  
  
"I'll show you." Toad said menacingly to himself. "I'll show you all. I'll be great someday. And then I'll ruin your lives just like you ruined mine." The young boy said as he shakily got off the ground and wiped the Blood form his nose. "I'll show you all, yo." Toad said as he made his way inside.  
  
********************  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
********************  
  
"I still feel the sting in those word, and his fists." Toad thought as he searched for more information. "Where are you now Brad?"  
  
********************  
  
The 'Hood House ™  
  
"For the last time, "Planet of the Apes is not real!" Lance shouted in despair.  
  
"Hey. If it has Marky Mark in it, then it has to be real." Blob stated as Tabitha nodded in agreement.  
  
"Mike?" Lance asked desperately.  
  
"I'm staying out of this one." Mike said simply as he watched the tube with Betsy.  
  
"I live in a nut house." Lance stated as he walked away.  
  
"Something's wrong." Wanda stated as she sat up from the couch. "Its Toad."  
  
"What?" Mike asked as the others all gathered around her.  
  
"He's in trouble." Wanda said simply.  
  
********************  
  
Back at the Library  
  
"Carry me away, I need your strength to get me through this. Dare to believe… Over one last time. Then I let the Darkness cover me. Deny everything. Slowly walk away, to breathe again… On my own… On my own… On my own… On my own… On my own…" Toad sang in his head. "On my own again. The others wouldn't understand. All this time, I've pretended to be the idiot, but in reality, I could give Arcade a run at Computer dominance." Toad thought as his fingers flew across the keyboard. "And with a few more key strokes, Brad the generic Bully is going to have the IRS down his ass about a few unethical Tax deductions." Toad said as he finished his hack. "All these years, all those times you beat me. Now we're even, yo." Toad thought as he made his way out of the library. He continued to let his thought wander as he walked home. As he walked by Bayville High, he bumped into someone.  
  
"Watch it Creep!" Duncan shouted as he whirled around. "Well look what we got here guys." Duncan said with a smile as his goons surrounded Toad.  
  
"Leave me alone." Toad said as he tried to push past Duncan.  
  
"I don't think so freak. Your friends aren't here to help you now. Your ours you mutant scum." Duncan said as his fist collided with Toad's jaw. Instead of fighting back, a reflex action kicked in for Todd. He fell limp and let them beat him. And beat him they did. For what seemed like forever, blows rained down onto Todd Tolensky's weak frame. He closed his eyes and fought back the tears of pain, remembering everything that ever happened to him, prepared fully to be killed that day. The sound of cracking and thumping filled the air. Until another sound filled the air. The sound of energy crackling and being unleashed.   
  
"Back off Now!" Toad opened his eyes slightly to see Wanda and Lance standing at a distance, both of their hands glowing with energy. "NOW!" Wanda demanded again as the shadow of Walter Jordan, who was standing over Toad to his left, disappeared as Mike grabbed him and threw him to the ground hard. Fred ran over and bulldozed two other jocks away from Toad as Wanda and Lance fired at the rest of the goon squad. Betsy appeared right next to him; out of the shadow he cast on the ground and carried him away from the fight.   
  
"I gotcha." Betsy said to Todd as she shadow teleported him over to where Tabitha chucked bomb after bomb at the jocks as Omega and Blob decimated them. Any who tried to run were cut down by Lance and Wanda's energy blasts.  
  
"This is your last warning Mathews." Wanda said menacingly as she grabbed the jock, who was now bleeding from his mouth. "You touch Toad again, and I'll make sure that your parents get your head for a Christmas present." Wanda hissed as Mike and Blob tossed the other jocks into a pile.   
  
"Bury'em." Mike said as he walked past Lance, towards Todd.  
  
"With pleasure." Lance said as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he stomped his foot on the ground. He tore a crack underneath the pile of jocks and they fell into the hole he created in the concrete. He then exerted himself and closed the hole, leaving only their heads poking out of the street. "Whack a Mole anyone?' Lance asked with a grin as Wanda walked by him to where Mike and Betsy were taking care of Toad.  
  
"How is he?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Some major bruising and a few popped blood vessels." Betsy said as she read Toad mind, determining the extent of his injuries. "But he should be fine in a few days with enough rest."  
  
"How did you know that he was in trouble?" Mike asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just had this weird feeling." Wanda said simply as she looked over Todd, who was now passed out.  
  
"Let's get him home." Lance said as they loaded up into Mike's car and Lance's jeep and took off.  
  
********************  
  
The 'Hood House ™  
  
"Wanda was right." Betsy said as she leaned on Mike, whop was standing in the doorway of Toad's room. Wanda was sitting in a chair next to the bed, which Toad was sleeping in.  
  
"Say what she will, but I think my little buddy has had quite the affect on her." Mike said with a smile as the two walked away.  
  
"He looks so innocent." Wanda thought as she sat next to the sleeping Toad. "Hard to believe he's the source of most of my stress." Wanda thought. She looked around before planting a quick kiss on Toad's forehead as she walked outside of his room. "Maybe there's more to the slime ball than I thought." Wanda thought to herself as she closed the door to her room. Little did she know, that there was now a huge smile on Toad's sleeping face.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Circus Fun. The Brotherhood learns that there is a Circus in town. Well, not for long once they go to it.   
  
********************  
  
Well I'm going on a long over due vacation. I'll see you all in a week. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Join in next time for the hilarious insanity that follows as I go back to doing what I do best.  
  
Later,  
  
Descendent 


	53. Circus Fun

Brotherhood Evolution: Circus Fun  
  
Ahhh, the age old Circus. The institution that gives freaks, geeks and bearded women work. An American Icon. God this county blows…  
  
FYI: If you saw the episode with Juggernauts first appearance, then you'll have noticed that when Lance used his powers, a yellowish energy erupted from his hands, guess that means him having energy blasts isn't so far fetched after all…  
  
********************  
  
The 'Hood House ™  
  
"It was…" Pietro began, pausing for drama. "Professor Plum, in the Kitchen, with the lead pipe!" Pietro shouted.  
  
"You think so." Lance asked with a smile. "Open it up. BE-atch"  
  
"Ya. I'll show you all." Pietro said as he opened the clue envelop. "It was… Colonel Mustard in the observatory with the rope. God damn..." Pietro muttered.  
  
"This really blows." Mike stated as he tossed his clue cards onto the table. "We've resorted to playing board games to keep us entertained."  
  
"What's wrong with Board games?" Tabitha asked as she and Betsy played "Stratego".  
  
"I just got your spy." Betsy stated as she knocked a piece of the board.  
  
"This really blows." Tabitha muttered.  
  
"Is she fat?" Toad asked as he and Blob played "Guess Who".   
  
"It all depends on what you consider to be fat." Blob said simply.  
  
"Freddy, that's not how the games played." Toad stated.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't think she's fat, she's husky."  
  
"Great, the PC version of "Guess Who." Mike muttered. "This day could no get worse."  
  
"Hey guys!" Wanda called out as she ran into the room.  
  
"I spoke to soon." Mike muttered as he saw the look of joy on Wanda's face.  
  
"Yes cuddlebumpkins?' Toad asked before he was sent through the wall by a hex bolt. "Ow."  
  
"What's up Wanda?" Pietro asked as he sped up to her.  
  
"I just found out that there is a circus in town." Wanda stated with a smile. "I love the circus. I remember going every year until I was fourteen." Wanda said with a dreamy smile as she spun around. "I can't wait to see the tigers, I love tigers…"  
  
"Wait. Weren't you in an institution since you were like five?" Mike asked before Betsy and Pietro slapped him in the back of the head. "Oops."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just thinking about an old girlfriend named Wanda." Mike covered quickly as he rubbed his sore head.  
  
"Oh." Wanda stated. "Anyhow, I think we should go. At least it will provide us with some entertainment other than Board games.  
  
"Finally. I've lost at clue thirty three times already." Pietro muttered.  
  
"That's sad." Tabitha muttered.  
  
"I just took you general." Betsy stated as she moved another piece.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!" Tabitha shouted as she blew up the game. "Okay, now, who's ready to go?"  
  
"Damn." Toad muttered as he wiped the soot from his face.  
  
********************  
  
Barkum and Bevis Circus, Bayville Square  
  
"I never knew Bayville had a square before." Mike muttered as the Brotherhood walked around. "This would have been helpful to know."  
  
"How so?' Lance asked.  
  
"I could have been saying things like, "Let's go hang out at the square," or I hate the square at this time of day." Mike stated as the others gave him a look. "What?"  
  
"You're a sad, strange, little man." Blob said simply as the Brotherhood walked into the tent, only to be stopped by a midget in a chinchilla suit. "Nevermind, he is." Blob said as he pointed at the Midget.  
  
"Hey, you need to pay for a ticket!" The midget shouted at the Brotherhood. They all turned around at the same moment and stared at the little man. "If you don't pay, I'll kick you Asses!" The midget shouted as he formed a judo stance.  
  
"He's kidding, right?" Mike asked simply.  
  
"This has to be part of an act or something." Pietro quipped as the Midget did a few mid air chops and kicks.   
  
"Bring it on!" The dwarf shouted at the Brotherhood. Mike and Blob exchanged a look as the walked towards the little man.  
  
"Hey! Leggo!"  
  
TWO MINUTES LATER…  
  
"Lemme out of here!" The midget shouted as his legs kicked back and forth as they stuck out of a trashcan. "You'll be sorry! I'm gonna beat the crap out of all of you!"  
  
"Sad really." Toad stated.  
  
"But funny." Lance snickered. "So very funny."  
  
"I kind of feel sad for him. Kind of." Tabitha said.  
  
"Hey, Midgets are only half a person, so you should only feel half-sorry for the little freak." Mike stated. (AN: Omega is expressing an independent view that he holds, and his opinion is not that of the author's, who believes that Midgets are people, just in pint sized form. That and their fun to watch wrestle…)  
  
"Lets move on before Mike gets started on the Christians…" Lance stated as Mike gave a grin.  
  
"Did I ever tell you the one about the priest and the rabbi?" Mike asked as the Brotherhood walked into the tent.  
  
"Why I like you only God knows why…" Betsy muttered.  
  
********************  
  
Inside the tent  
  
"Wow." Wanda said as high flyers did their air born acrobatics. Clowns juggled and the strong man lifted as elephant over his head.  
  
"I can do that." Toad said as they walked by a contortionist who was shaped like a pretzel. "I just don't want to."  
  
"Try hitting on Wanda again and that's the shape you'll most likely be taking." Pietro quipped.  
  
"This reminds me of the old days back at the monster truck show." Blob said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Well, with the exception that there's no booze or half naked hookers running around."  
  
"Okay…" Mike said as he stepped away from Blob.  
  
"Half naked hookers…" Pietro drooled.  
  
"Lets grab some seats." Wanda said as she whacked Pietro out of his fantasy world.  
  
"Ooooh… Elephant rides…" Tabitha crowed as she skipped over to the line.  
  
"That spells plot device." Pietro quipped. "Lets find someplace to avoid the most likely coming chaos."  
  
"I'll be right there, I'm going to get some food first." Blob said.  
  
"There's a surprise." Betsy quipped.  
  
"I'll tag along." Toad said as he and Lance walked with Blob towards concessions.  
  
"You know, I haven't been to a circus in years. Bloody shame we're probably going to get banned." Betsy said as she sat down and watched as an elephant ran by, with Tabitha on its back. "And it begins…" Betsy moaned as she saw Blob arguing with the vendors.  
  
"YEE-HA!" Tabitha shouted as she rode the elephant around the tent, knocking clowns and midgets aside like ants.  
  
"Well, I think that sets a new record." Mike drawled as Tabitha and her elephant rolled by.  
  
"Nope, remember the video store?" Pietro pointed out. "We got banned form them in two minutes. "We've been here for five." Pietro stated as Wanda started to chase the tigers around, shouting 'Kitty' at them.  
  
"She really is insane, isn't she?" Mike stated as the Lance, Toad and Blob walked back.   
  
"I don't know what's scarier. The fact that she had no fear of the tigers, or the fact that they're running in fear from her." Lance stated as Wand a continued to chase the giant Kitties around as Tabitha ran outside with her elephant.  
  
"You again!" Came the shout from behind the Brotherhood.  
  
"And as always…" Lance drawled as the Brotherhood turned around to see some very irate X-Men and Amanda "…The X-geeks are here to blame us for what ever is going wrong."  
  
"Well, we are partially to blame this time." Mike added as a tiger went flying by due to a hex bolt.  
  
"As well as most of the time." Toad added as Tabitha rode by and hopped off elephant.  
  
"I can't believe this!" Rogue cried. "No matter where we go, they're always there, destroying it for us!"  
  
"You know, not everything is about you." Blob said.  
  
"Yea. Sometimes its about certain furry ex-boyfriends…" Tabitha said with evil smile.  
  
"Yea, well he's mine now you over-worked slut." Amanda stated.  
  
"Oh! She did NOT go there!" Mike cried as a vein on Tabitha's head began to throb.  
  
"DIE!" Tabitha shouted as she tackled Amanda to the ground.  
  
"Alright Ladies and Gentlemen, take your bets. Five gets toy ten on Tabitha." Pietro crowed as Mike and Jean both handed him money.  
  
"Come on Amanda!" Jean shouted.  
  
"Go Tabs!" Mike screamed. "Cut her F***ing head off!"  
  
"Oh my…" A local sailor said as he blushed an ran away.  
  
"Hey Rocky, where are my CD's?" Kitty demanded.  
  
"Scattered throughout our yard." Lance said simply. "I needed the target practice."  
  
"WHAT!" Kitty shouted.  
  
"You never came for them." Lance said simply.  
  
"New contenders!" Pietro crowed. "Former Lovers go at it! Place your bets now!"   
  
"CRAM IT!" Both Kitty and Lance screamed at him.  
  
"Ooooh… There's still some fire there." Pietro stated.  
  
"He's mine." Kitty shouted as she went to advance on Pietro.  
  
"No, he's mine!" Scott said as the two approached him menacingly. A blast of seismic energy stopped them dead in their tracks as it whizzed by their heads. They turned to see Lances hand glowing with energy.  
  
"Nuh uh…" lance smirked. We can't be having that now can we?" Lance said with a smile as he stomped his foot on the ground a created a tremor. "LETS ROCK!" Lance shouted as he fired another blast at the X-Men.  
  
"Vheres something New…" Nightcrawler said as he teleported Amanda away from the fight.  
  
"Fun time…" Betsy crowed as she tackled Jean to the ground and began to pound on her.  
  
"Eat it!" Iceman shouted as he and Toad got into a fistfight.  
  
"This certainly has been an interesting day…" Mike quipped as a blast whizzed by his head.  
  
"Oh yea." Wand said simply.  
  
********************  
  
Back at the 'Hood House ™  
  
"Well, we've been banned form the Circus." Toad said simply.  
  
"A new low. The bearded lady called us freaks." Tabitha said simply.  
  
"I still can't believe you ripped her beard right off Mike." Pietro winced.  
  
"I wanted to see if it was real." Mike said simply as he put some tiles onto the Scrabble Board. "I got Unix for 23 points."  
  
"This really blows…" Pietro said simply.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Picnic with the Acolytes. Xorn comes up with the Bright idea to have a picnic with the two teams to help build unity. Big mistake.  
  
********************  
  
I hope you all enjoyed. Please review and I'll see you all next time.  
  
Descendent 


	54. Picnic with the Acolytes

Brotherhood Evolution: Picnic with the Acolytes  
  
Ahhh, its high time the Brotherhood got to know their partners in crime, don't you all think so? Good. Let's have a picnic and enjoy the insanity that will surely follow.  
  
********************  
  
The 'Hood House ™  
  
(RING) "Hello?" Pietro asked as he answered the phone. "Father? What a pleasant surprise…" Pietro said nervously as he began to sweat. 'What! You're coming over? Now!?" Pietro cried as slime whizzed by his head.  
  
"TOAD! YOU'RE DEAD!" Betsy's voice shouted.  
  
"No… There's no problem." Pietro said swiftly. "See you soon…" Pietro said as he hung up the phone and looked at the disaster that was the Brotherhood home. Slime was everywhere; there were leftover pizza boxes, garbage all over, Toad shaped holes in the walls and the paint was peeling because Blob had farted after eating Taco Bells three-bean curry. "I'm doomed." Pietro said as Betsy and Tabitha chased Toad around.  
  
"What is it now Petey?" Mike asked as he walked into the kitchen where Pietro was muttering about how doomed he was over and over.  
  
"My fathers coming with the Acolytes for an inspection on how I'm doing as leader." Pietro gulped.  
  
"Wow. You are doomed." Mike said as he walked away.  
  
"Unless…" Pietro mused.  
  
"Uh oh." Mike muttered as he stopped in his tracks.  
  
"All I need is forty monkeys and forty typewriters…" Pietro stated.  
  
"Why." Mike asked.  
  
"Because, they could probably do better writing than Descendent does, and I won't be in these predicaments." Pietro said simply. Before lightning struck him several times in a row.   
  
"Rule number one of fanfiction characters Petey." Mike said to the charred corpse in front of him. "Never insult the glorious, forgiving, truly magnificent writer." Mike said before Betsy appearing in front of him in a schoolgirl outfit, sucking on a lollipop. "I love kissing ass." Mike said with a smile as his eyebrows danced and he and Betsy melted into the shadows.  
  
"Ow…" Pietro gasped as soot fell from his face.  
  
(Ding-Dong)  
  
"Coming yo!" Toad called out.  
  
"Crud." Pietro muttered as he shook off the soot and sped around, cleaning the house as fast as he could. "I need help!" Pietro shouted in desperation.  
  
"I will help you." Mr. Clean announced dramatically as he appeared out of nowhere. With speed reserved for Greek gods, Mr. Clean cleaned the Brotherhood house to fine polish. " Now that's what I call clean." Mr. Clean said, crossing his arms and winking.  
  
"Where the hell did you come from?" Lance asked as he fell back in his chair.  
  
"I go where I am needed." Mr. Clean stated as he grabbed the chair Lance was sitting in, threw it through the window and jumped threw the hole, running of into the distance.  
  
"That was weird." Blob said simply as the Brotherhood stared at the departing form. "Even for us."  
  
(Ding-Dong)  
  
"Oh yea. The door." Toad said as he opened it to reveal Magneto, the master of Magnetism. Wearing a leisure suit. "AHHHHH! WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Toad cried as he cowed away.  
  
"I came on advise of counsel…I mean Xorn. He recommended the two teams spend some time together." Magneto said as the Acolytes piled into the Brotherhood house with him.  
  
"Wow. Dis be cleaner den Last time." Gambit said simply. "What happen?"  
  
"I hope you got Guinness." Banshee grumbled.  
  
"Where's Lance?' Lifeguard demanded.  
  
"AHH! Not you!" Lance shouted as he jumped out the hole in the window, Lifeguard hot on his heels.  
  
"Oh. This is going wonderful." Sabertooth muttered to Xorn. "I owe you one." He growled.  
  
"Eep." Xorn muttered to himself.  
  
"DADDY!" Came Wanda's shout.  
  
"AHHH!" Mastermind and Colossus both shouted as they shielded their faces, remembering what Wanda did to them, as Wanda charged into the room and slammed into her father, crushing him in a hug. (See The Toad, The Witch and The Wardrobe Chapter)  
  
"Did you miss me?" Wanda asked excitedly as Magneto struggled to breathe.  
  
"Yes… Wanda... I need… air…" Magneto gasped as Wanda peaked his cheek and skipped off.  
  
"You did a real number on her." Blob said to Mastermind.  
  
"I try." Mastermind said simply.  
  
"So what do you have planned for us Father?" Pietro asked.  
  
"I was thinking along the lines of a picnic." Magneto said as an explosion rocked the house. "You know, where we can't cause to much damage…" Magneto moaned as he saw Lance shooting energy blasts at Lifeguard, who had sprouted wings and was trying to get closer to him.   
  
"There's no such thing as too much damage when we're involved." Tabitha said simply as Lance blew another hole in the wall. "See."  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lance screamed.  
  
"COME HERE SWEET CHEEKS!" Lifeguard shouted.  
  
"Oh this is going to be a long day." Magneto said as he downed some aspirin.  
  
********************  
  
At an undisclosed location  
  
"Such beauty…" Magneto stated as her stated at the postcard. It had birds singing, rolling fields of green and a deer drinking from a bubbling brook. "I really must kill those people for false advertising." Magneto said as he put the card down and stared at the scene of destruction in front of him. Lance had constructed a little fort made of rock, and posted a sign that stated "No Brunettes allowed." His eyes were currently scanning the area looking for signs of Lifeguard. Sabertooth had challenged Blob to an eating contest and was losing badly. Wanda was chasing Toad around with an Ax, while Omega and Psylocke were necking, Gambit and Mastermind videotaping it.   
  
"This was a bad idea." Xorn said simply as an explosion rocked the earth round them.  
  
"Oh yea." Magneto said simply as he pulled out a very large bottle of aspirin and downed some. "You are buying drinks after this, and that's final."  
  
"HELP ME!" Toad and Lance shouted as Lifeguard and Wanda chased them around.  
  
"Why me…" Magneto moaned. "I just want to rule the world. What's so wrong with that?"  
  
"Get over here!" Tabitha screamed as she stared to chuck time bombs at Gambit.  
  
"ooooooooooh…" Sabertooth moaned as his eyes glazed over from too much food, as Blob continued to eat.  
  
"You are a Muppet!" Mastermind said as he waved his hands in front of Pietro, who then stated to dance around. "MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Mastermind cackled.  
  
"I am not a piece of meat!" Lance cried as he ran for his life.  
  
"I love you snukum's!" Toad called out.  
  
"DIE!!!" Wanda screamed.  
  
"Why…" Magneto moaned.  
  
I can solve this." Xorn said simply as the monk took a step forward and a deep breath. "ALL OF YOU ASS MONKEYS STOP IT RIGHT NOW! WE'RE HERE TO HAVE A PICNIC!"  
  
"Holy hell." Lance said as his rock fort melted away. Everyone stared in shock at Xorn.  
  
"FRONT AND CENTER!' Xorn shouted as everyone ran towards the picnic spread and sat down quietly. "Now then, that's better." Xorn said simply. "Now we eat in peace and get along. Or else." The metal-headed Monk hissed. All the others nodded in agreement silently.  
  
********************  
  
Back in Bayville  
  
"This is Trish Tilby reporting. Based on new legislature just passed by congress, in the face of the mutant phenomena, Bolivar Trask, who was once wanted on several counts of conspiracy, has been assigned as the head of a special mutant control division of the white house. President Smith, who avidly apposed this decision, continues his protest of the decision, even in the wake of the upcoming election."  
  
"Damn she's hot…" beast said under his breath.  
  
"Can you believe this?" Logan snapped. "We're about to lose our best protection after Smith gets voted out in favor of this… Creed guy."   
  
"Graydon Creed has appealed to the fears that humanity is showing now towards us." Xavier said simply. "His anti-mutants platform unfortunately is working."  
  
"I hate this. We're getting screwed over and over. If humans new what we did, they'd be kissing our asses." Logan grumbled.  
  
"Calm down Logan. Our best hope is that the levelheaded think this over and prevail." Ororo said simply. "Henry! Will you stop drooling!" She then shouted at Beast, who was enamored to the beautiful television reporter.  
  
"She will be mine. Oh yes. She will." Beast said simply.  
  
"He's been watching Wayne's World again, hasn't he?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Oh yea." Logan grumbled.  
  
********************   
  
Back at our undisclosed Location  
  
"Okay, so maybe I was a little out of line with the whole snapping at you thing…" Xorn said, as he was stood tied to a tree, the Brotherhood and Acolytes dancing around them with painted Bodies, war whooping.  
  
"Silence pale face." Mike snapped as he chucked a hatchet at Xorn. The blade landed just above his head.  
  
"Okay." Xorn said as he shut up.  
  
"Hmmmm. We wait for chief "Runs with Metal"." Lance said simply as Magneto came out with a feather headdress and brightly colored robes on.  
  
"How." Xorn stated.  
  
"Hello as well." Magneto said simply.  
  
"No. I mean "How". I mean come on Magnus, what happened to ruling the world and making it better for mutants?"  
  
"Paleface talks to much." Magneto said. "Quick as light, shut him up." Magneto demanded as Quicksilver duck-taped Xorn's mouth shut.  
  
"This was a bad idea." Xorn thought to himself as the gathered mutant began a rain dance.  
  
********************  
  
Three hours later, Back at the 'Hood House ™  
  
"I must thank you Pietro." Magneto said simply. "IU haven't had that much fun in years." Magneto said as he smiled at his son.  
  
"What about Xorn? I think he kinda snapped when he started to foam at the mouth.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine once I get some medicine in hem." Magneto said simply.  
  
"Liquor?" Pietro asked.  
  
"And lots of it." Magneto said simply as he flew away, accompanied by his metal orbs.  
  
"Well this has been an interesting day." Pietro said as he turned around and avoided a hatchet that whizzed by his head.  
  
"You missed." Lance said dryly to Mike.  
  
"Gripe, gripe, gripe…" Mike muttered.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Lost Ends. Someone From Omega's past returns and she's brought some friends.  
  
********************  
  
Well I hope you all enjoyed it. Up next, I finally start to delve into Omega's past. Break out the handkerchiefs and be prepared to be shocked.  
  
Omega: Shock Tablets?  
  
Descendent: You'll see.  
  
Omega: I don't like the sound of this.  
  
Descendent: You shouldn't.  
  
Omega (Turning to you all): Call the police! He's insane!  
  
Descendent: Silence muse. Back in the cage.   
  
Omega: Okay.   
  
Descendent: Join us next time folks.  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	55. Lost Ends

Brotherhood Evolution: Lost Ends  
  
Dedication: To all those who have supported the character of Omega, this ones for you.  
  
Well its time to delve into Omega's past, as well as start to lay the groundwork for season three of BHE. I think most X-Men fans will catch the references I throw out for you. Try to count'em all! ENJOY!  
  
********************  
  
The 'Hood House ™  
  
"Bingo!" Toad shouted from his room.  
  
"Now what?" Lance asked as Toad came hopping out with a huge smile.  
  
"This can't be good." Wanda muttered.  
  
"Whenever I'm involved its good." Toad said as he licked his lips at Wanda.  
  
"Urg." Wanda said, as she turned green and ran out of the room to promptly throw up.  
  
"Toad, what is it." Betsy asked dryly.  
  
"I found them!" Toad cried. "I spent all night searching, but I found out where our friends "The Hand" are currently residing.  
  
"Holy shit." Mike muttered. "How."  
  
"Xavier, being the paranoid fruit we all know him to be, placed a tracer on Silver Samurai's bank accounts in order to try and track him so that he could dispatch his toy solder to deal with the problem. I merely rerouted the information he is supposed to receive to my computer, so that we know, not Xavier." Toad said proudly. "And I finally got a hit on his records."  
  
"Great. So now we can find those basterd and make them pay for what they did to Lance." Tabitha said simply.  
  
"Hell ya." Lance grinned "Toad, where are they?"  
  
"Last time Samurai took out a large sum of money was a day ago, down in Miami." Toad explained.  
  
"Miami…" Mike growled.  
  
"Luv, aren't you from Miami?" Betsy asked as Mike's face darkened.  
  
"Yea. And I'm never going back." Mike snapped as he stormed off. "Period."  
  
"Bets?" Pietro asked.  
  
"I have no clue." Betsy said simply. "I'll try and find out." She said as she followed her Boyfriend out into the backyard. "Mike!" Betsy called out, stopping him in his tracks. "What's wrong? What aren't you telling me?" Betsy asked as she walked over and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"I'm not going back to that place, to many bad memories." Mike muttered simply. "You guys go, I'll hold down the fort here."  
  
"You sure you don't want to tell me any thing?" Betsy asked quietly.  
  
"Not right now Bets. Don't worry about me, worry about handing 'The Hand' their ass's." Mike said as he hugged Betsy back tightly. "Be careful."  
  
"Okay luv, But if you need me, I'm only a thought away." Betsy said as she walked back into the house.  
  
"I know. But I won't be needing you this time Bets." Mike thought to himself as he stared at the night sky. "Not when my past is involved. You don't need that burden, its mine alone to bear…"  
  
********************  
  
Miami, Florida. Three years ago…  
  
"SARAH!" Mike Nagrite screamed as he bled profusely from his arms. He watched in horror as bullets destroyed the blond girl in front of him. "NOOOOOOOO!!!" Mike screamed as he shot out of bed.  
  
"MICHAEL!" Betsy Braddock shouted as she shadow walked into his room where he was panting in bed. Todd, Wanda and Pietro appeared at his door a few seconds later. "What's wrong?" Betsy asked as she sat on his bed next to him. He was all sweaty and taking in deeps rasps of air.  
  
"No-Nothing. I'm fine guy's…" Mike muttered. "It was just a nightmare." Mike said simply as Betsy rubbed his bare back.  
  
"You guys wanna give us a minute?" Betsy asked to the others.  
  
"Man I got up for this…" Pietro whined as he walked back to his room.  
  
"Can I tuck you in babycakes?" Toad asked Wanda.  
  
"Only if I can bury you alive first." Wanda hissed as she walked away from Toad.  
  
"Next time for sure." Toad thought as he hopped back to bed.  
  
"Mike are you sure you're okay?" Betsy asked as she faced her boyfriend. "Does this have to do with us leaving tomorrow?"  
  
"Bets. I'm fine. It was just a nightmare." Mike said as he smiled at her. Her face went from worried to relieved.   
  
"Okay. But if you need to talk, my room is always open. Just remember to knock." Betsy said with a smile as she walked out of his room and into the hallway. She closed his door and let out a sigh as she went back to bed.  
  
"It was just a nightmare…" Mike repeated to himself as he put his face in his hands and rubbed his temples. On his bureau was a picture of a younger version of himself with the Blond girl from his dream riding piggyback style on his back. They were both laughing.  
  
********************  
  
The Next day  
  
"You sure about this?" Betsy asked as Mike handed his car keys to Betsy.  
  
"It was just a nightmare, and I trust you most out of everyone here. So I know you'll bring my car back in good shape." Mike said with a smile before he shared a long kiss with her. "Take care guys."   
  
"You sure you don't want to come?" Lance asked one more time.  
  
"Yea. There's nothing for me down there." Mike said as the rest of the Brotherhood waved at him and drove off. "They got a three day drive ahead of them, and probably another week of searching before they find anything.' Mike thought. "Boy is it going to be lonely." He thought as he walked back into the house. "Looks like its you an me Boris." Mike said as the Brotherhood rat stared at him cockeyed as he turned on the TV. "What? I like Springer."  
  
********************  
  
At an undisclosed Location  
  
"Fools. They're playing right into our hand." Silver Samurai said with a smile.  
  
"Of course. No one knows Michael Nagrite like I do." A figure in the shadows said simply. "Nobody."  
  
"Just remember our deal." Viper hissed. "We need a full vial of Omega's Blood to get payment. That's the whole reason we allowed you to come on, so you can get it, he heals to damn fast for us to cope with."  
  
"Don't worry. When I split him open, there will be plenty of Blood to go around." The figure said with a sadistic smile as she walked off towards a metal door.  
  
"I hope this Essex character is right about her." Sunfire muttered to his comrades, fire burning in his eyes. "I don't trust him, or her."  
  
"Don't worry, if she betrays us, I'll kill her myself Lady Deathstrike said as long talons emerged from her fingertips. I am the boss after all."  
  
********************  
  
Miami, One week later  
  
"This is really hopeless…" Lance muttered as he collapsed onto the couch in the motel the Brotherhood was residing in. "Toad are you sure that 'The Hand' is still here?"   
  
"Samurai's accounts have seen some massive activity in this area in the past few days, I just can't pinpoint it." Toad said as his fingers whizzed across the keyboard, his tongue controlling the mouse that was clicking away.  
  
"That is impressive to say the least." Tabitha said as Betsy hung up the phone. "How's your Boy toy?"  
  
"Bored out of his mind. He's also got the song from 'Three's Company' stuck in his head." Betsy said with a smile.  
  
"Come and knock on our door…" Pietro sang. "Ah damn it!" Pietro cried as he continued to hum the song.  
  
"I wonder what was down here that he didn't want to come?" Blob asked as he ate a burger.  
  
"I don't." Lance said simply. "Take it from someone who's got a bad past. You want to leave it buried. And Mike has done a pretty damn good job at it." Lance stated. "Now let's go find 'The Hand.' Toad, work some magic for me."  
  
"I only work Magic for my snukum's." Toad replied dryly as he continued his search. "But for you, I'll make an exception." Toad said with a smile as his printer began to buzz. "This is the last known location of 'The Hand'. We get there fast enough, we might still catch them." Toad said simply.  
  
"LET'S ROCK!" Lance screamed as the earth shook.  
  
"The bad rock puns really have to stop." Blob said to Pietro, who nodded in agreement.  
  
********************  
  
The Miami Warehouse district  
  
"Why is it Bad guys always choose Warehouses to hide out in?" Tabitha asked as the Brotherhood walked throughout the abandoned Warehouses.  
  
"I think its some kind of universal bad guys code…." Lance said with a smirk.  
  
"Then why don't we use one?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Too expensive." Blob answered.  
  
"Ah." Wanda stated as she continued to look around. "I feel like we're on a snipe hunt…" Wanda said simply.  
  
"You're right." The Brotherhood turned to see Viper standing there with about thirty men dressed in green ninja garb. You are searching for nothing… If we wanted to stay hidden, we would. Xavier never placed a tracer on Samurai's accounts." Viper said with a sly smile.   
  
"Why?" Lance asked, starting to tap into the seismic energy fields that surrounded him. "Why did you want to be found?"  
  
"My dear boy." The Brotherhood turned around to see a red haired woman with long talon's protruding from her fingertips. Lady Death Strike. Silver Samurai was standing next to her with a large glowing Katana in one hand, and a gun in the other hand. There were also more ninjas. "We just wanted to separate you from our real target…"  
  
"Mike!" Betsy cried as she tried to shadow walk away. Before she got the chance, a bullet tore through her shoulder, causing her to lose consciousness. "Ah…"  
  
"Betsy!" Lance screamed as he fired off a blast the destroyed the gun held in Samurai's hand. "Now we do this right." Lance screamed as he focused and tore the earth up around him and sent it at Samurai. "I owe you this!" Lance screamed in rage as the earth slammed into Silver Samurai, knocking him back.  
  
"I got Betsy!" Blob shouted as he picked her up and ducked into a warehouse as Tabitha's hands glowed, creating dozens of time bombs, which she began to throw at the Ninjas.  
  
"We gotta find a way to warn Mike!" Wanda cried as she hexed Lady Death Strike into a wall.  
  
"I think we're a little busy right now." Pietro quipped as he dodged several throwing stars. "Wow. Those really work? Besides, I think he can take care of himself."  
  
"I guess so." Toad quipped as he kicked a ninja in the spine. "But still, this is what, the thirtieth time we've been played like this in the past year?"  
  
"Around that number." Blob said as he emerged from the warehouse and slammed a ninja into the wall. "Aren't you guys supposed to be stealthy?  
  
********************  
  
The 'Hood House ™  
  
"Come and knock on our door…" Mike sang to himself. "Ah damn it!"  
  
"Squeak."   
  
"What Boris?" Mike asked the rat that was on his shoulder. Boris just looked at him cockeyed as Mike grabbed the jug of Mike and downed the contents. He then walked back into the living room and stuck Boris back in his cage. "I wonder what's on the tube." Mike said as he sat in Lance's chair and was about to turn on the TV before the wall in front of him imploded.  
  
(BOOM!) (A/N: Fancy sound effects, huh?)  
  
"What the hell?" Mike asked as he got up from the ruble that buried him and looked around for whoever it was attacking him. "Look buddy, I don't know who the hell you are, but you gotta have brass ones if you wanna attack me in my home." Mike said as he looked at the giant hole in the wall.  
  
"Actually Mikey." Came the feminine voice from the wall. The sound of Mike's old nickname sent a chill down his spine. Only one person called him Mikey, and she was dead. "I don't have a set at all, but you should know that after all…" Said the voice as she walked out of the shadows, to reveal a beautiful blond woman. She had several piercing's in her ears and her hair was down to her lower back. Her emerald green eyes blazed with hatred. She was wearing combat armor like out of some sci-fi fic and held a very large gun in her hands. "Right Lover?"  
  
"Sarah?" Mike asked in shock before a series of loud pops filled the air as Sarah Ramos fire her weapon at Mike.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Painful Reunions. Sarah Ramos was killed in front of Michael Nagrite three years ago. Wasn't she?  
  
********************  
  
Well, I believe I have once again left you all with a mighty cliffhanger. So my job is done. For now. Join in next time to see what I got planned for Mike and the rest of the Brotherhood.  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	56. Painful Reunions

Brotherhood Evolution: Painful Reunions  
  
Ah, I think I have all of your attention now. So let's continue with the onslaught of emotion.  
  
********************  
  
The 'Hood House ™  
  
(BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!)  
  
"Hurgh…" Mike Nagrite groaned as he felt burning hot lead enter his body at various locations. In the past few moments, Mike discovered himself being assaulted by the one person he had come to love more than life itself. But three years ago, he saw her die. The pain radiating from his wounds brought him out of his daze as he fell backwards into the ruble that consisted on one of the walls of the Brotherhood house. His higher thinking processes switched off. He forced himself to go into his survival instincts. Years of bushido training and street fights gave him an uncanny ability to move with the flow of a fight, not even thinking about what to do next, it just happened. Already his wounds were closing as he back flipped off the ground and ducked behind the couch as another rain of bullets graced the Brotherhood house.  
  
"They told me this would be a challenge Mikey!" Sarah Ramos called out as she loaded another clip into the gun. "But I didn't think it would be this much fun. I've been wondering something about you Mikey. Why did you abandon me Mikey?" Sarah catcalled out.  
  
"Don't listen Mike. She isn't real." Omega thought to himself. "Sarah's dead. You saw her die. You saw her body at the funeral…" Mike thought as the last of his wounds healed up.  
  
"I was killed because of you!" Sarah called out as she stepped through the ruble. "But I'm back to repay the favor. Its time to pay the piper lover!"  
  
"Now!" Mike thought as he dove out of his hiding spot. Adrenaline began to pump into his blood stream. Doing so caused his muscle fibers to increase in density, making them stronger than steel. Hollow bones made him lighter than he appeared, thus his super strength also graced him with lightning reflexes, which he now used to jump over his assailant and grab her gun. With a single thought, small holes in Mike's arms, just under the elbow on the inside, opened up. Thin skin sacs emerged and filled with a calcium mixture, filling them up. Small nerve cells inside allowed Mike to control his tendricals as though they were his arms or legs. With one quick motion he shattered the weapon in his hands and tied Sarah up in his tendricals. He held her in the air as he stared at he in anger. But slowly his anger subsided as he stared at her. "How?" Mike asked as he lowered her and let her go.  
  
"I was given a second chance Mikey." Sarah said as she stared hard at him. "But in order for me to live, you have to die." Sara said as she pushed a button on her wrist.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Mike screamed as his shoulder and stomach exploded outward.  
  
"Those bullets contained Mini explosives." Sarah said as she took out an empty vial and held it next to Mike's open wound. Once the vial was filled with his blood Sarah sealed it off. "If it's any consolation. It was nice to see you again Mikey." Sarah said with a smile. "But I don't want to die again." Sarah said as she held a gun next to Omega's Head. "Just for old times, I'll make it quick. I promise…" Sarah said, as Mike could only look at her in pain an agony as blood spurted from his wounds.  
  
********************  
  
Miami Florida  
  
"MICHAEL!" Betsy screamed as she woke up in pain. She was sitting on the floor of an abandoned Warehouse. She took a quick look outside to see the Brotherhood and 'Hand' fighting. With a mere thought, Betsy turned her body into living shadow and melted into the floor's shadow.   
  
"YEOW!" Lance screamed as his but caught on fire due to one of Sunfire's solar blasts. "Get back here you little…" Lance muttered as he fired a seismic blast at Sunfire while trying to put out his flaming ass.  
  
"I am gonna F*** you up!" Wanda shouted as she hexed Lady Deathstrike into the wall.  
  
"That's my girl!" Toad called out.  
  
"You're next!" Wanda shouted at him.  
  
"People please! We are under attack here!" Blob shouted. "Can we try to be professional for once?"  
  
"Gripe, gripe, gripe." Pietro stated.  
  
********************  
  
The 'Hood House ™  
  
"It'll be quick. I promise…" Sarah said as Mike stared at her.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Betsy screamed as he tackled Sarah to the ground.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Sarah shouted as she kicked Betsy in the rips and flipped away.  
  
"Your worst nightmare." Betsy said as she formed her Psionic knife and dove towards the blond girl.  
  
"Nice try slut." Sarah said as she sidestepped and kicked Betsy in the spine. "But I got enhanced reflexes, similar to Mikey there." Sarah said as Mike tried to get up. "Stay down lover." Sarah said as she pushed another button and Mike's chest exploded outward. "Hmmm. That was the last of the explosive implants. Bummer."  
  
"AGH!" Mike choked on his own blood as his body began pumping out more adrenaline, trying to heal itself faster. Slowly his chest began to knit back together.  
  
"Stop it!" Betsy screamed as she tried to attack her boyfriend's tormentor.  
  
"Keep trying little girl." Sarah said as she butted Betsy in the ribs with her elbow. "I'm beginning to work up a sweat. 'Course Mikey could always make me sweat…""  
  
"Betsy…" Mike said weakly as he tried to get up, his wounds keeping him down. "Don't… You don't… know… her…" Mike struggled as he tried to get up. Meanwhile Sarah had kicked Betsy hard in the back of her knee and drove her fist into the Asian beauty's face. Betsy reeled back as blood poured out of her nose.  
  
"Die Bitch!" Sarah screamed as she delivered a roundhouse kick to Betsy's abdomen.  
  
"Ugh." Betsy staggered backwards as Sarah concentrated. Purple energy radiated from Sarah's hand as her eyes turned pitch black. "Heightened reflexes aren't my only gift." Sarah said with a sinister smile, as her voice grew deeper, like shifting gravel. "Guess what lover, I'm a mutant too."  
  
"What… the hell..." Mike said as he staggered up. Winds battered him and the Brotherhood house as a small rift opened in the floor under Betsy. "No! Betsy!"  
  
"I can create portals to wherever I want. Now why don't you be a nice little girl and go to hell?" Sarah said as she opened up a dimensional portal in the Brotherhood house.   
  
"AHHHHHH!!!"" Betsy screamed as she was sucked into the vortex. She fell into the swirling blackness screaming. She then felt something wrap around her waist and she stopped falling. She looked up to see Omega with a tendrical around her. Sweat and blood stained his face as he held on, trying to keep her from being sucked in.   
  
~ You aren't getting away from me that easily ~ Mike projected to her. With a quick motion and strain on his arms, Mike swung Betsy out of the hole and back into the Brotherhood house, just as the dimensional rift sealed.  
  
"I wish I was that lucky." Betsy smirked as she turned her attention back to Sarah.  
  
"This is proving harder than I thought." Sarah muttered, her voice turning back to normal. "Why don't you die?" Sarah shouted at Omega.  
  
"You know why Sarah." Mike said as he staggered up. "You know I love life too God damn much to give it up without a fight."  
  
"So do I." Sarah said as her voice softened.  
  
"Sarah, what happened to you? I saw you get killed." Mike said as he approached her slowly, the last of his wounds healing.  
  
"I was killed. Because of you." Sarah hissed. "I died because of you!" Sarah shouted. "And now I was given a second chance. For what you did to me, I want you dead. I don't have what I need to put you down for good. But I got what I need to ensure that I can live. I'll be back lover. You can count on it." Sarah said as she held up the vial of Omega's blood, and with a laugh, opened another portal and jumped through, escaping from Omega and Psylocke.  
  
"I got some explaining to do, don't I?" Mike said as Betsy staggered over to him, wiping the blood from her nose.  
  
"Oh yea.' Betsy said simply. "But right now, the others probably need our help."  
  
"Why?" Mike asked.  
  
"I kinda left them alone to fight the hand when I sense that you were in danger." Betsy said bashfully.  
  
"Wonderful." Mike muttered as he and Betsy melted into the shadows.  
  
********************  
  
Three days later  
  
"I can't believe we lost 'The Hand" again!" Lance cried as he punched the wall.  
  
"Hey!" Pietro shouted at him. "I just repaired that wall!"  
  
"That whole "Ninja Vanish" line is really starting to tick me off." Tabitha muttered to herself.  
  
"What I can't believe is that Mike's old girlfriend is alive, or the fact that he had an old girlfriend, and then the fact that she died, and now she's back to try and kill him. And then there's the fact that we don't know how or why. Or even who's behind it." Toad said simply.  
  
"Ow. My head…" Pietro moaned as he tried to comprehend what Toad just said.  
  
"I can't explain it. All I know is that Sarah's alive somehow. And she hates me." Mike said sullenly.  
  
"Maybe that's the point." Blob said simply. "Maybe whoever brought her back to life has something against you, or needed your blood for something. And the best way to take you off guard was to send in her."  
  
"Makes sense." Betsy said as she sat in Omega's lap.  
  
"Yea. She's just one more person who wants us dead." Tabitha muttered as Betsy got up and stretched out. "I think we set a new record."  
  
"Really. I thought Kelly held that record?" Toad asked.  
  
"Na. Most of the football team doesn't mind him anymore." Wanda said simply.  
  
"Something tells me things are going to get very, very interesting." Lance said simply to the others, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Mike thought to himself as he got up and walked to the window. "What happened to you Sarah?"  
  
********************  
  
Somewhere undisclosed to us because I need a good story hook for future chapters  
  
"I got what you wanted Doc." Sara said as she tossed the vial of Omega's blood to the aging doctor.   
  
"Excellent work Sarah. Dr. Essex was right when we brought you back to life. You have proven to be useful."  
  
"So does this mean I get to hang around?" Sarah asked as she arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course my dear. Using you to run errands for us will greatly increase the time we can spend on our research. And thus we will get more done so much faster."   
  
"So long as I an kill Mikey, I'll do whatever you want." Sarah said as she turned to walk away.  
  
"I know you will. And our research will become all the more interesting because of it." Dr. Essex said as he emerged from the shadows. "Right Jeremiah?"  
  
"It certainly does. And this vial of my son's blood helps out so much…" Dr. Jeremiah Nagrite said before he walked back into his laboratory with Dr. Essex to continue their research.  
  
"Humph." Sarah snorted as she walked away.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: My Pet Mutant. Just how has Boris, the Brotherhood Rat, been able to survive the Phalanx, bomb blasts and bullets? The answer is something you would not expect.   
  
********************  
  
Well, I hope I left you all with a little teaser on Omega's past. And trust me, there is so much more to come. But for now, lets go back to basics. See you all next time.  
  
Descendent 


	57. My Pet Mutant

Brotherhood Evolution: My Pet Mutant  
  
This is just a little something that popped into my head while writing the alien saga. Its something that I think is really cool and that the Marvel Universe should do. But they won't.   
  
P.s. A gold star to all who realized the shooting in the first chapter was the same shooting the "claimed" Sarah's life.  
  
********************  
  
The 'Hood House ™  
  
"Hmmmm…." Toad thought as he and Blob stared at Boris, The Brotherhood Rat with interest.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Blob asked as Boris cleaned himself off.  
  
"I don't know. But after seeing what the Phalanx, then Sarah did to our house, I find it hard to believe Boris survived locked in this cage without anything happening to him." Toad said as he studied the little black and white rat in front of him.  
  
"What the hell are you two doing?" Tabitha asked as she stared at Toad and Blob as she walked into the room.  
  
"Toad thinks that Boris might be a mutant." Blob said simply.  
  
"Ask a stupid question…" Tabitha muttered as she walked out of the room.  
  
"Only one sure way to find out." Toad said as he picked Boris up and put him on the couch. "Ready."  
  
"As I'll ever be." Blob said as he walked towards the couch and got ready to sit down. "This reminds me of what a happened to Harry." Blob said.  
  
"Wait. I thought you all said Harry ran away." Toad said.  
  
"He did." Blob covered quickly.  
  
"Oh." Toad said simply as he looked around confused as Blob went to sit on Boris as Mike walked into the room and saw Blob pointing his but at the Rat.  
  
"Hey guys I… I wonder what Betsy's up to." Mike said as he turned around and walked out without another word.  
  
"Here goes nothing. Blob said as he sat down.  
  
"(Crunch)  
  
"BORIS!" Toad screeched as the Brotherhood all ran into the room.  
  
"Freddy you didn't?" Lance asked.  
  
"What the hell were you two smoking?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Oh sweet Christ!" Wanda vomited.  
  
"Hallelujah!" Betsy cried out.  
  
"Bets!" Mike whined.  
  
"Oh my God! We killed Boris!" Toad shouted in shock.  
  
"AHHHH! I'M A KILLER! Just like Granny!" Blob shouted.  
  
"I do not want to know!" Wanda stated.  
  
"Oh God!" Blob cried as he sat up. To the Brotherhood's shock, Boris was sitting there like nothing happened.  
  
"RAT!" Betsy shouted as she disappeared.  
  
"What the duce?" Mike asked as he raised his pierced eyebrow.  
  
"How?" Lance asked no one in particular.  
  
"I don't believe it." Pietro said. "How could this happen."  
  
"I knew it!" Toad shouted. "Boris is a mutant!"  
  
"Toad was right about something?" Lance asked in horror. "AH! BLACK IS WHITE! UP IS DOWN! RIGHT IS WRONG! AHHHH!" Lance screamed as he ran out of the house.  
  
"He seriously needs to get a new girlfriend." Mike muttered.  
  
"Agreed." Blob said simply.  
  
"But wait, are we saying that Boris is indestructible?" Mike asked.  
  
"Only one way to find out." Tabitha said as she created an energy bomb.  
  
"Oh uh." Toad said.  
  
"This looks bad." Wanda moaned as Tabitha shoved the Bomb into Boris's mouth.  
  
"TABITHA!" Toad cried. "It might have been a fluke!"  
  
"Oops." Tabitha muttered before Boris inflated as the Bomb went off. To the Brotherhood's shock, Boris coughed up smoke and then continued to clean himself off.  
  
"Ooooooh." The entire Brotherhood said at once.  
  
"He is a mutant." Mike said in shock.  
  
"I think Father is going to want to know about this new development." Pietro said simply as he picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
"This should be good." Tabitha whispered to Wanda.  
  
"Oh yea. I'm dying to hear how he explains this one." Wanda said with a sinister smile as Pietro explained what had just happened.  
  
"Hello? Father?' Pietro asked into the phone. "Are you there? Well you'll never believe what happened. It turns out our pet Rat is actually a mutant. Hello? Huh. He hung up on me." Pietro said simply.  
  
"Big surprise." Lance said simply as he walked back into the house.  
  
"You have a nice scream?" Blob asked.  
  
"Yes. Thank you for asking." Lance quipped.  
  
"So I guess Boris is a mutant." Mike said in shock.  
  
"You guys do know what this means, right?" Toad asked.  
  
"We're going to have to deal with Betsy's screaming and uncertain fear of Boris forever now, aren't we?" Mike gulped.  
  
"Oh yea." Toad said simply.  
  
"CRAP!" The entire Brotherhood shouted as Boris just looked at them weirdly.  
  
"Humans." Boris thought to himself. "Can't live with them and can't live without them…"  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Cruise Control. What was the Brotherhood doing during Cruise Control? Celebrating the loss of Tabitha of course!  
  
********************  
  
Well, just some little thing to hold you all down while I try and figure out more ideas. Now if you'll excuse me, there are some Muses that I need to get off their Asses…  
  
Omega: Is he talking about us?  
  
Psylocke: I think so.  
  
Omega: Uh oh. He's got the chainsaw!  
  
Psylocke: RUN!  
  
Descendent wearing a hockey mask: You can run, BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You are figments of my imagination after all! Please review folks. Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	58. Cruise Control

Brotherhood Evolution: Cruise Control.  
  
********************  
  
The 'Hood House ™  
  
(RING) "Hello!" Tabitha crowed as she picked up the phone. "AMARA!" Tabitha squealed. "How are you? Uh huh. ME? Well, same old same old." Tabitha said as Toad Ran By screaming, Wanda chasing him with an Axe.  
  
"I love you snukum's!" Toad shouted as he dodged a swing of the axe.  
  
"Why don't you just die?" Wanda demanded.  
  
"Yea. Its pretty dull here actually." Tabitha said as the house shook.  
  
"DAMN IT PIETRO! GET OUT OF MY GOD DAMN ROOM!" Lance screamed as the house shook again.  
  
"AHH!" Pietro screamed as he fell through a newly created hole in the floor and landed on the table, breaking it in half. "My spine…"  
  
"Yea. Same old same old." Tabitha said simply. "What? Do I miss you?" Of course I do." Tabitha said with a smile. "A cruise? Really?" Tabitha said with a sly smile. "You know, I think I will come back. Things are getting pretty dull around here." Tabitha said as Toad ran by screaming.  
  
"I love you!" Toad called out.  
  
"Get back here!' Wanda screamed.  
  
"Oh yea. I'm defiantly in." Tabitha said as she hung up the phone and ran upstairs to pack.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Blob asked as Tabitha skipped out the front door.  
  
"I'm a movin' back in with the X-Men!" Tabitha called out. "Stay cool Freddy!"  
  
"She's gone." Blob said simply to Boris. "Tabitha is gone." And for the first time in Blobs life, his Mind made a connection right away. "YA-HOOO! TABITHA'S GONE!"  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"Why, why, why, why…" Xavier moaned as he beat his head against the desk.  
  
"Charles, Tabitha has decided to come back." Storm said as she walked into Xavier's room.  
  
"I know already." Xavier moaned as he beat his head some more. "WHY…"  
  
********************  
  
Back at the 'Hood House  
  
"PAR-TAY!" Toad called out as the Brotherhood danced around the living room to KoRN's "Got the Life"   
  
"Ding- Dong the witch is dead!" Lance called out.  
  
"I resent that!" Wanda shouted.  
  
"Don't you mean represent that?" Mike asked.  
  
"WHAT!" Wanda demanded.  
  
"Uh oh." Mike said as he saw the hex bolt flying towards him.  
  
"Oh…He ain't pretty no more." Pietro winced.  
  
"Agreed." Lance said as he jumped up and down to the music.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I believe a toast is in order." Pietro said as he stood up on the table.  
  
"Toast? Where?" Blob asked.  
  
"Why am I not surprised that Blob's thinking about food." Mike quipped as he walked back through the hole he created in the wall.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Blob yelled.  
  
"This really isn't my day…" Mike moaned as Blob put him through the wall. Again.  
  
"Anyhow." Pietro said. "I believe a toast is in order. To Tabitha! May she drive the X-Geeks insane for as long as they live!"  
  
"Knowing her, it won't be that long…" Wanda muttered to Betsy.  
  
"Amen." Betsy said simply.  
  
"My spine…" Mike moaned.  
  
"So what do we do now that Tabitha's gone?" Blob asked.  
  
"I've got some idea's, but they involve me and my snukum's, alone." Toad said as he made his eyebrows dance. "If you catch my drift…"  
  
"Oh God…" Wanda moaned, as she turned green and vomited.  
  
"My shoes!" Betsy screamed. "Toad your dead!"  
  
"That's my Line!" Wanda screamed.  
  
"I didn't see your name on it little girl!' Betsy shouted at Wanda.  
  
"Bring it on!' Wanda shouted.  
  
"Ten bills on the Asian chick." Blob said as he held up a wad of cash.  
  
"This spells disaster all over it." Pietro gulped. "I hereby end this meeting of the Brotherhood of Bayville with this message: HEAD FOR THE HILLS!" Pietro screamed as he bolted.  
  
"Run!" Mike shouted as he and Lance ran outside with Toad and Blob in tow.  
  
"Hey! Where's your jeep?" Toad asked Lance.  
  
"Tabitha…" Lance grimaced. "I'LL GET YOU!!" Lance shouted at the heavens. "If it's the last thing I do!"  
  
"It probably will be." Blob said to Mike.  
  
"Oh yea." Mike said simply.  
  
"So where are we going?" Betsy asked as she and Wanda walked outside.  
  
"Wait. Weren't you two just at each other's throats?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Yea. But we made up." Wanda said simply.  
  
"How?" Lance asked.  
  
"It's a girl thing." Betsy shrugged.  
  
"Ah." Lance said simply. "So I guess we have a job to do.' Lance said simply.  
  
"What?" Mike asked.  
  
"We got to the X-Geeks place and get my Jeep back." Lance stated, striking a dramatic pose.  
  
"I'm starting to worry about him." Toad said to Pietro.  
  
"Starting?" Pietro asked. "I thought the hair cut was a dead give away." Pietro said simply. "Which is why I've been trying to get him to cut it."  
  
"My hair!" Lance cried as he clutched his scalp.  
  
"Why did I sign up for this outfit again?" Mike said simply  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"At last!" Cyclops said with a wicked smile. "I have you in my clutches, and now I shall take my vengeance on you Alvers. BY DESTROYING YOUR JEEP!" Cyclops laughed manically as Kurt and Ray stared at him awkwardly.  
  
"Has he finally snapped?" Ray asked as he ate a sandwich.  
  
"No. This is one of his good days." Kurt said simply.  
  
"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Cyclops shouted as he picked up a baseball bat and swung it around.  
  
"There is a sight I never hope to see again." Nightcrawler said simply.   
  
"Amen Brother." Ray added as the two walked inside as Cyclops started to laugh even harder.  
  
"AT LAST! Its all Mine!" Cyclops shouted before he noticed Lance standing across the lawn, gathering seismic energy. "Crap." Cyclops said as Lance unleashed a blast at Cyclops, sending him through the wall.  
  
"Nobody lays a finger on my Butterfinger…or jeep." Lance said simply as he took his keys and drove off.  
  
"Ow…" Cyclops muttered from the hole in the wall. "Oh well, at least I get to go on a cruise tomorrow… at least that will be peaceful."  
  
"Hi scooter." Tabitha said as she skipped by. "I'm, back."  
  
"God hates me." Scott muttered to himself.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Distant Thoughts. Psylocke is having weird dreams about the Crimson Dawn. Can the Brotherhood find out what's going on before it's to late?  
  
********************  
  
Well, I'm back to parodying the show. Which is good, because I've started to tap into my reserve ideas. Believe me, I wanted to save Sarah and Omega's past for a later date, but hey, the fic must go on.  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	59. Distant Thoughts

Brotherhood Evolution: Distant Thoughts  
  
Well truer believers, we are drawing closer to the break from the show, and you know what that means… changes are in the air… I hope you enjoy what I've got in store.  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"So what do you wanna do?" Toad asked as he and Blob sat with Mike and Lance in the living room.  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Mike asked back.  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"I dunno, what do you wanna do?"  
  
"Wait, haven't we done this before?" Lance asked as he held his pounding head.  
  
"I think so." Blob said simply.  
  
"Ah crap, we're in a rerun." Mike stated. "This is where Pietro walks in and says…"  
  
"Aw, did we hit a raw nerve?" Pietro said as he walked in the room with Wanda as Mike mouthed what Pietro said along with him.  
  
"Right and now Toad says…" Lance said simply.  
  
"Hey baby." Todd said with a smile.  
  
"Don't touch me." Wanda snapped.  
  
"Can do." Toad said as he smiled at her. "Wait, this does seem familiar. Now Betsy pops up with a phone book…"  
  
"I have an idea!" Betsy said as she appeared out of the shadow on the floor with a phone book in hands.  
  
"Let me guess…Prank calls…" Pietro says.  
  
"Whoa. I'm supposed to be the telepathic one." Betsy said simply. "Wait, are we in a rerun?"  
  
"I think so." Mike said simply.  
  
"Crap. I hate reruns." Wanda muttered.  
  
"So what do we do?" Blob asked.   
  
"I don't know." Betsy said as she looked around. Then she felt a tingling in the back of her spine. "What the…" Betsy began before the tingling turned into a sharp pain. "AGH!" Betsy cried as Mike caught her from falling.  
  
"BETS!" Mike screamed as Betsy faded to blackness.  
  
********************  
  
The Asteral Plane  
  
"Where am I?" Betsy asked as she floated through space. She looked down and realized that she was made of purple energy. "Whoa…" Betsy thought. "What is going on here?"  
  
"Welcome soul infant," Came the voice that was thick as gravel. Betsy whirled around to see a twelve-foot tall gray man clothed in red robes floating before her. "To the Asteral plane: Your new home for all of eternity…"  
  
********************  
  
Magneto's secret lair  
  
"What's wrong with her?' Mike demanded as Xorn and Lifeguard walked out of the infirmary.  
  
"The short answer, we don't know." Lifeguard said simply. "She's gone into some kind of psychic induced coma, and we have no way of knowing what caused it without going into her head."  
  
"And Sabertooth, 'accidentally' killed our only telepath." Xorn said in disgust.  
  
"I said I was sorry!" Sabertooth whined. "She said she liked it rough!"  
  
"But with a sledgehammer?" Pyro asked.  
  
"What about Mastermind?" Pietro asked, going back on subject.  
  
"He doesn't have the sheer skill needed to get past the telepathic defenses Betsy has already, and there's no way to bypass them non-telepathically." Lifeguard said simply. "That, and he's not all right in the head." Heather said as she jerked her thumb to where Mastermind was playing with a little doll, lost in his own world.  
  
"Ew." Pietro said simply.  
  
"But I don't think this is telepathic in nature, I'm sensing more mystical things here." Xorn stated.  
  
"The Crimson Dawn." Mike stated, as he grew grim.  
  
"Most likely. This is probably some sort of side effect. Her powers are trying to evolve, but the Crimson Dawn may be affecting it somehow." Lifeguard stated. "This coma is the by product."  
  
"Then I'm going to find out what's going on." Mike said as he stormed away.   
  
"How?" Lance asked.  
  
"I found the Crimson Dawn before, I'll find it again. Maybe its keeper will have some answers." Mike stated. "And if he doesn't, I would feel sorry for him."  
  
"Lance, Toad, Scarlet Witch, go with him. Blob, stay here with Betsy." Pietro said simply. "Let's go."  
  
"Who put you in charge?' Lance demanded as Magneto walked by. "Oh yea." Lance grumbled. "Alright, time to mess with Mystism, as if my life wasn't screwed up enough." Lance said simply as he followed Mike out the door.  
  
********************  
  
New York City  
  
"Alright buddy." Omega hissed as he slammed a monk against the wall. "I'm looking for a little fruit basket by the name of Gomurr, maybe you've heard of him?"  
  
"Um, no…" The monk smiled nervously.  
  
"I don't like liars." Mike hissed as he popped his tendricals out.  
  
"Eep." The Monk stated.  
  
"Does it bother anyone that we're threatening a monk?" Toad asked.  
  
"Not at the moment." Wanda said as Mike threw the old man through a table.  
  
"Where is Gomurr!?" Mike demanded.  
  
"I don't know." The monk cried. "But I know." The monk then said as he glowed with green energy. The monk then transformed into a twelve-foot tall gray giant. Clothed in red robes and green energy swirling about him, he gave an ominous presence.  
  
"Tar." Mike muttered.  
  
"The same." Tar said, his voice like gravel. (Get it? Tar, gravel? Bah. Never you mind.)  
  
"There is a man who has eaten a lot of beef." Toad said simply.  
  
"I guess I don't need Gomurr now that I've got you." Mike snarled.  
  
"What is it now soul infant?" Tar yawned.  
  
"What is the Crimson Dawn doing to Betsy?" Mike demanded.  
  
"Nothing I warned you it would do." Tar said simply.  
  
"Bull." Mike stated. "It put her in a coma."  
  
"No. Her evolution put her in a coma. The Crimson Dawn is the lifeblood of the earth. Its sole porpoise is to ensure that the world remains unchanged."  
  
"But that's impossible." Lance said. "The world is changing every day."  
  
"Only the physical aspect. The Crimson Dawn protects the earth's spirit from being corrupted. The Dawn is a living being." Tar explained.   
  
"Big friggin' whoop." Mike swore. "How does this affect Betsy?"  
  
"Since the young Asian drank from the mystical liquid, she has become one with the spirit world. Able to merge into and out of it at a moments notice."  
  
"Her shadow powers." Toad stated.  
  
"Exactly." Tar continued. "As her powers evolve, her body and spirit changes. The Crimson Dawn within her allows the body to change, not the spirit, just as it does with Mother earth. Thus her soul and mind are lost to the astral plane, without a body for as long as the crimson blood of the mother earth runs through her veins..." Tar stated.  
  
"So how do we get it out?" Mike demanded.  
  
"…But once the Crimson Dawn is removed she will revert right back to the state she was in when she first sipped it." Tar finished.  
  
"But that was after Sabertooth tore her apart!" Toad cried.  
  
"Quite the dilemma indeed." Tar said with a smile.  
  
"Wait." Mike said as the gears started to turn. "Betsy never drank the Crimson Dawn. Dr. Strange merged her soul with it. Thus her soul is one with the Dawn." Mike said.  
  
"Uh oh." Tar gulped. "I didn't think you would catch that fact." Tar said as he began to sweat.  
  
"You said the Crimson Dawn is a sentient being. Which means all we have to do is try and convince the Crimson Dawn that Betsy needs the spiritual change or she'll die." Mike stated with a sinister smile. "And I bet that the keeper of the Crimson Dawn knows how to talk to it." Mike hissed as he popped his tendricals.  
  
"Please soul-infant. I beat you before, I can do it again." Tar stated menacingly, trying to act brave.  
  
"Wrong. Last time, you fought Wolverine, not me. And more importantly, I got friends…" Mike said as he motioned at the Brotherhood. Lance and Wanda were both rippling with energy and Pietro and Toad punched their hands together.  
  
"Go on, give me a reason to kill you." Lance said with a smile. "Please?"  
  
"How about no. Well, I can see that this won't end well." Tar grumbled to himself.  
  
"Oh yea." Mike said simply.  
  
"Damn. So much for my master ploy for revenge." Tar muttered as he swept his hand across the room. The Brotherhood found themselves in Tar's throne room. The Crimson Dawn pulsed in the center of the room.  
  
"Wow." Toad stated as he saw the giant flowing orb.  
  
"Dawn. Release the mortal from your grip." Tar said simply. "Or I may find need to take a sip of your liquid." Tar gulped as Mike punched his hand.  
  
~ No. ~ Came the innocent child like voice from nowhere.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Lance asked as he whirled around.  
  
"The Crimson Dawn." Tar snarled. "Dawn. I command you to allow the being known as Elisabeth Braddock to be free from her spiritual constraints."  
  
~ I cannot. I must perform my duty and protect all those who I support. ~  
  
"Let her go." Mike stated. "Or your protector gets it." Mike stated as Tar gulped again.  
  
~ It would go against my nature. And in doing so, destroy myself. ~   
  
"But you're killing her." Wanda said.  
  
~ I cannot reverse the effects I have on her, yet I can alter them. ~  
  
"How." Mike asked.  
  
~ I can release her only if another would take her place. ~  
  
"Really." Mike said as he looked at Tar.   
  
"I'm going in, aren't I?" Tar gulped. "Excellent." He thought to himself as he smiled discreetly.  
  
"Oh yea." Lance said with a smirk.  
  
(Sigh) "I'll get my bags…" Tar said as he jumped into the orb of the Crimson Dawn, taking Psylocke's place in the Dawn.  
  
"This isn't so bad." Tar said as he emerged. "Now I can better serve the earth since I'm now linked to it."  
  
"Tell me about it." Lance said with a smirk.  
  
"So, is she free?" Mike asked.  
  
~ Look for yourself. ~ The dawn spoke as a portal opened up and the Brotherhood saw Betsy waking up and looking around.  
  
"We better get back to her." Mike said simply.  
  
"This was your plan all along, wasn't it Tar." Lance said simply. "To gain the powers of the Crimson Dawn, with our help?"  
  
"Maybe. We will meet again Soul Infant." Tar said simply as he turned his back and melted into the shadows.  
  
"No doubt." Wanda said simply. "Lets go home."   
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Dark Horizons and Impact Suck. Since the Brotherhood really didn't play a big role in either, I decided to roll these two episodes together in one simply bitch fest with the Brotherhood at the center.  
  
********************  
  
Well hope it was worth the wait true believers. BHE will be taking a rest soon as I'll have a new fic to work on soon. It'll be called Autumn Fun, and it'll be starting up in a bit. So see you all next time,  
  
Descendent 


	60. Dark Horizons and Impact Suck

Brotherhood Evolution: Dark Horizon's and Impact suck!  
  
Well, since I haven't seen either of these episodes, I decided to have the Brotherhood just go off on a rant about how much life sucks. It was really quite enjoyable to listen in on. I hope you all agree.  
  
P.s. After seeing the new Brotherhood episode, no one can claim that Lance is not a bad ass. Did you see the way he took out that explosion? Totally freaking' awesome. It shows that the Authors decided to make Lance the "good' Bad guy. You know, the one that's only on the bad side because he's stuck there, but really tries to do good things. I mean, come on. That episode was just so god damn cool. But enough of my rant, on with the show!  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"I despise my life." Mike said simply. "I really do."   
  
"Okay!" Betsy stated as she sat down, "Let's do a recap!"  
  
"Aye, aye!" Toad mock saluted.  
  
"Don't push me..." Betsy hissed.  
  
"First, Magneto comes back and has us ruin what should have been MY graduation ceremony." Lance stated. "But Kelly, put a cap on that... God I hate him..."  
  
"What about me and Mike?" Betsy demanded.  
  
"Whatever. Then we get left behind when they go to take on big daddy bad Apocalypse." Lance continued. "God that burns!" Lance screamed as the house shook.  
  
"Try some hemorrhoid cream." Blob said simply but then shut up as he received a death glare from Lance.  
  
"I am seriously pissed!" Mike said as he punched the wall, putting a crater in it. "I wanted top see what the big deal was with this Apocalypse punk. See if he lives up to the hype."  
  
"Fat chance." Blob said simply.  
  
"Did Freddy just burn himself?" Betsy asked.  
  
"I think I did." Blob said sheepishly.  
  
"I'm just worried about my pupsie." Toad said simply. "Ever since Magneto bit the big one, she hasn't been the same."  
  
"Well, Mastermind did do a job on her memories, all she remembers is fond thoughts of my old man." Pietro said simply. "God I hated him."   
  
"It finally comes out!" Mike called out. "Hallelujah! Welcome back to the dark side Petey!"  
  
"Dark side is such a negative term." Blob responded. "I prefer 'poorly lit' side. It's much nicer."   
  
"Agreed." Lance stated.  
  
"I second the motion." Betsy added.  
  
"Motion carried." Toad said as he pulled out the scroll that was the brotherhood charter and scribbled on it. "From now on it shall be called the 'Poorly Lit' side."  
  
"Hey, as a plus, we won't have to deal with Mystique anymore." Blob said simply. "Last I heard from Tabitha was that Rogue shattered her all over the place."  
  
"Way to go girl!" Mike said as he nodded his head. "I knew she had spunk."  
  
"This absolutely blow guys. Now we have no one to cover the bills for us. We're back at where we started." Lance said simply.  
  
"Correction. You're no longer with Kitty and now we have Wanda. So technically we're up a few steps." Toad said innocently.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Lance shouted as he sent Toad flying with a blast of siesmic energy.   
  
"Ow." Toad moaned from the kitchen.  
  
"I'm going to vent…" Lance stated as he stormed outside.  
  
"I'll join you." Mike said as he grabbed his trench coat off the rack and put it on. "I'm seriously thinking of paying a visit to Kelly's new office…"  
  
"Good idea." Lance said simply as they got into the jeep and drove off. "I still can't believe that SOB is running for Mayor."  
  
"And on an anti-mutant platform to boot." Mike added as they drove off.  
  
"They left without me…" Blob said simply. "I wanna hurt Kelly too."  
  
"Don't worry Freddy, they'll do a fine job." Toad said as he patted Blob on the back. "A fine job indeed…"  
  
********************  
  
On the road…  
  
"This really blows." Lance said again.  
  
"I know." Mike said.  
  
"No. I mean really. I never wanted much, just a chance to prove myself as more than some freakin' degenerate punk. Now I'll never get that option."  
  
"Course you will man, I mean, come on. There are going to be other chances. Hell there might be a train wreck sometime soon."  
  
"Yea. Right. Ever since I was a little kid, all I wanted to be was a superhero. You know. Pull the helpless damsel from said train wreck. Stop an explosion. Save some lives. Not for the attention, but for the fact that I could give something back, and maybe prove to people that I'm more than damaged goods…" Lance said, as he became melancholy.  
  
"Same here bro." Mike said. "What are we man? A couple of would be heroes who got handed a bad hand by God. And you know what?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Even though we got dealt all the wrong cards, we still managed to come out on top of things at times. We got friends who back us up, unless they're running for their lives of course. We got good times every once in awhile."  
  
"You got Betsy, I got no one." Lance added with a smirk.  
  
"Hey, that's your problem."   
  
"Yea. I don't know. There are times when I think Kitty might have been right. Maybe I am nothing but a hood."  
  
"You probably are."  
  
"Hey, aren't you supposed to be supportive?"  
  
"Frankly Lance I am sick of all the complaining people are doing with their love lives." Mike said. "You still mope about Kitty now and then, Toad with Wanda, Pietro with whatever girl he's got that week, and Blob with no one. Does anyone realize that I've got the most screwed up love life of all of us?"  
  
"You got Betsy." Lance pointed out.  
  
"Yea. I got Betsy. But I also got the love of my life out there wanting me dead. I saw my soul mate get killed in front of me, and now she's alive and wants me dead. Christ, I can barely look at Betsy now a days. I love her yea, but I just don't know what to do with Sarah. A big part of me still loves her alot. And I don't know how to deal with what's going on right now."  
  
"Oh yea." Lance said simply.  
  
"Oh yea indeed." Mike said as they continued the rest of the drive in silence.  
  
********************  
  
Kelly's Campaign Office  
  
"Would you look at that? It's closed." Mike said simply.  
  
"Yea. Like that's ever stopped us before." Lance said as he rolled his eyes into the back of his head. "RAH!" Lance screamed as he stomped his foot on the ground and sent a tremor and knocked the door off of its hinges. "Hmm. I expected more of a punch with that." Lance drawled.  
  
"Gripe, gripe, gripe…" Mike said simply as he walked into Kelly's new office. "So, the neon green or the red hot pink?" Mike said as he held up two cans of spray paint.  
  
"Lets do both." Lance said as he took one.  
  
"Ohhhhh… Big spender." Mike said simply.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"And a twiddle diddy dee…" Mike sang out as he spray-painted Kelly's office.  
  
********************  
  
Back at the 'Hood house  
  
"So what'd you get from the Acolyte's?" Toad asked as Pietro hung up the phone.  
  
"They were laughing and having a party. And I swore I heard Colossus in the background giving thanks to some dark power that is best left unmentioned." Pietro said sullenly.  
  
"Rob Riener?' Betsy asked.  
  
"Guess he didn't really treat them any better." Mike said as he and Lance walked into the house, smiles plastered on their face.  
  
"Hey, guess who got Kelly's liquor stash!" Lance said as he held up the bottles of vodka.  
  
"Score." Toad said as he hopped into the kitchen and emerged with a few small glasses. Lance poured the liquor into the glasses as the Brotherhood gathered around. Wanda walked down when she heard the commotion and joined them as they lifted the glasses into the air.  
  
"Guys. This is a new beginning for all of us. One where we determine our future. Where we are masters of our destinies. It's our life. Its damn time we started acting like it." Lance said as the Brotherhood clicked their glasses together.  
  
"To a new beginning." Betsy said.  
  
"To a new life." Toad stated.  
  
"To being ourselves." Mike said.  
  
"To being Family." Wanda added.  
  
"To make a profit when ever we can and milk everything for all its worth." Pietro said with a smile.  
  
"PIETRO!" The brotherhood all shouted at him as they glared at him.  
  
"What?" Pietro asked sheepishly.  
  
"Guys. To a world that fears and hates us. May they come to realize our power and learn to respect it and us. So help then God." Blob said as he raised his glass.  
  
"Amen Reverend." Toad said simply. "Amen."  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: No Good Deed. You honestly think that I'm gonna break away with out covering this episode? You're all freakin' nuts if you did.   
  
********************  
  
Tune in next time true believers,  
  
Descendent 


	61. No Good Deeds

Brotherhood Evolution: No Good Deed  
  
Well, this will be the last chapter as I'm starting up Autumn Fun. But fret not, for none can hold down that which is Brotherhood Evolution. I'm sorry about the delay, but apparent FF.net thought that five of my fic's broke the rules of submissions. I.E. Summer Fun, the Guide to Winter Fun, The Guide to Autumn Fun, and X-Men Evolution Analyzed. So they removed them and put me on probation. Life's a be-atch, isn't it? Oh well. Guess I'm, going to have to watch myself and be vewy, vewy careful. But I digress. On with the show!  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House A.k.a: The 'Hood House  
  
"So what do we do now?" Mike asked as he sat at the kitchen table.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should leave Bayville. There's really nothing for us here anymore." Blob answered.  
  
"I don't know…" Lance began.  
  
"Let's do it." Wanda said simply. "I can't stand being here anymore."  
  
"I go where Wanda does." Toad said simply as he buddied up to her.  
  
"Don't touch me." Wanda hissed.  
  
"And life goes on." Mike quipped.  
  
"Fine. Let's go check out the train schedule." Pietro said simply.  
  
"Screw that. If we do this, we do it right. We wanna leave Bayville, than we do it on the fly, no nothing. Just us. That's all we really need." Betsy said simply  
  
"I like that idea." Lance said simply. "Let's leave our stuff here as a reminder to the X-Geeks of what we stood for."  
  
"A lack of hygiene?" Toad asked.  
  
"A complete mess?" Mike added.  
  
"Nothing but a bunch of Slobs and losers?" Blob added.  
  
"I get the picture." Lance mumbled. "Let's just go then." Lance said as he walked outside.  
  
"The Brotherhood is leaving Bayville!" Betsy shouted as the Brotherhood walked outside and towards the train station.  
  
********************  
  
On the Train…  
  
"I let the Darkness cover me…" Toad sang to himself as the Brotherhood sat on the train. Pietro was trying to convince Wanda to cheer up.  
  
"This spells bad stuff." Mike said as he and Betsy sat towards the back of the car.  
  
"Look Wanda, Magneto was nothing more than a glorified Bully…"   
  
"I don't want to hear it Pietro." Wanda hissed.  
  
"All the fond memories you have of him are only because he made Mastermind put them in your head."   
  
"I said I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Wanda screamed as she hexed the train, causing it to derail.  
  
"Talk about a train wreck…" Betsy moaned as the Brotherhood got up and looked around. To their horror they realized that they were trapped as the train lay in ruins.  
  
"Bad pun Bets…" Mike muttered as he got up and pulled some shrapnel from his arm, taking a moment to allow his wounds to heal.  
  
"Guys, we got problems!" Lance said nervously as he ducked his head out the window.  
  
"No dice Sherlock." Pietro swore.  
  
"No, there's an electrical cable out there sparking near a gas line which was punctured.  
  
"Oops." Wanda muttered.  
  
"For some reason, I always knew that we would go out in an explosion that would take a lot of innocents with us." Blob said simply.  
  
"I knew that Wanda was probably going to be behind it as well." Mike added.  
  
"NOT NOW!" Wanda screamed as Toad and Pietro bounced around, trying to find a way out.  
  
"No good yo! We're trapped like Toad's!" Toad shouted. "Wanda! Hold me!" Toad cried as he tried to grab a hold of Wanda.  
  
"NO!" Wanda screamed.  
  
"I'm not dying like a toad man!" Mike shouted.  
  
"Mike! Blob! Make an exit!" Pietro shouted.   
  
"Blob." Mike nodded to Mike as the two charged forward. "GET OUTTA MY WAY!" Blob shouted as they tore the door off its hinges and proceeded to run through the entire train, creating an exit for the other passengers as well.   
  
"COME ON EVERYBODY!" Lance shouted. "We're getting out of here!"  
  
"Help me!" A man cried as he grabbed on to Toad.   
  
"Get off yo!" Toad shouted as he bounced after Mike and Blob. Pietro ran by screaming with Wanda hanging on to him.   
  
"I don't wanna die!" The man cried as he hung on to Toad for dear life.  
  
"Neither do I ya old fruit basket!" Toad cried.  
  
"Help... me…" Came the weak cry from an elderly woman trapped under some wreckage. "Someone, please…help me…" Lance stopped and saw her trapped, everyone else ignoring her. As everyone else ran out, Lance ran back and let loose a blast of energy that tore the debris away from her.  
  
"Come on." Lance said to her. "You're going to be fine." He then grabbed the woman and carefully began to carry her out of the wreck.  
  
"Lance!" Betsy called out. "Move it!"   
  
"Go ahead! I'll be fine!" Lance called out as he slowly made his way through the wreckage.  
  
"I hope so." Mike muttered as he ran out with another passenger in his arms. He reached the surface just as fire trucks and emergency personnel arrived and began to tend to the wounded. Mike handed his victim to a fireman as he looked around.  
  
"Is there anyone else still down there?" An EMT asked.  
  
"Just two more people." Mike said as an explosion rocked the street. "Christ!" Mike swore.  
  
"We got company.' Pietro said simply as the X-Men arrived and saw the Brotherhood. Another explosion prevented any conflicts from arising as the Brotherhood's attention was turned back to the exit, where they saw Lance making his way out with the old woman, fire blazing in the background. Lance handed her to an EMT just as another explosion struck.  
  
"GAH!" Lance shouted as he was sent flying from the blast.  
  
"Gotcha!" Betsy shouted as she emerged from the shadows and caught Lance before he landed into an ambulance. She helped him over to the others, who were now being swarmed by reporters and people.  
  
"These people saved us!" The scared man who had clung to Toad shouted at the reporter. "They saved us all!"  
  
"Yea. That's right yo!" Toad shouted as he pulled the guy over and threw his arm over his shoulder. "Just listen to this guy, we're hero's."  
  
"What do you call yourselves?" One reported asked as the Brotherhood got together.  
  
"We're the Brotherhood, hero's of Bayville." Pietro said simply as the Brotherhood stood tall, smiling to themselves.  
  
"We are?" Mike asked.  
  
"Shut up." Betsy said as she elbowed Mike in the ribs.  
  
"I don't believe it." Kurt said in utter shock.  
  
"Wow." Kitty muttered to herself as the Brotherhood continued to pose for the cameras.  
  
"This day just keeps getting worse." Scott muttered as he buried his head in his hands.  
  
********************  
  
The 'Hood House, the next Day  
  
"I don't believe it…" Mike said as he looked out the window.  
  
"I haven't seen this many reporters since Toad claimed he was the Limburg baby." Blob said simply.  
  
"Those had to be some dumb reporters." Wanda said.  
  
"You'd be surprised. Wolf Blitzer was here." Lance commented.  
  
"Why do I even bother?" Wanda muttered as she went to walk away.  
  
"Hey Wanda!' Pietro called out as he sped up to her. "Don't go. These reporters want to see our more shy sister." Pietro said as Betsy flashed the reporters and screamed. "Ohhhhh…" Pietro said simply as Mike dragged his girlfriend from the window.  
  
"Damn it Bets, this isn't Mardi Gras." Mike muttered.  
  
"Pietro, I caused that accident. I could have gotten people killed." Wanda said in her defense.  
  
"Hey, we don't know anything about that. And neither do they. As far as we're concerned, we're all heroes. And you're one of us." Pietro said simply as he led Wanda outside.  
  
"I guess." Wanda said as reporters swarmed her. But before she could ask any question, the old woman that Lance saved wheeled herself up in a wheelchair and towards Lance.   
  
"Young man, you saved my life. This check is the least that I could do." She said as she handed a check to Lance.   
  
"Wow." Lance said as he looked at it.   
  
"That's a lot of zero's Blob said as he looked over Lance's shoulder.  
  
"Yea." Mike said as his eyes grew to be twice their size, as Lance sat down in shock.  
  
"I've also made arrangements for my company to renovate your house." The woman said with a smile as work trucks pulled up behind her.  
  
"Holy hell." Betsy said simply.  
  
********************  
  
The Next Day…  
  
"I love this!" Pietro crowed as the Brotherhood watched their big screen TV. "You know, being the hero is great. And this gives me an idea."  
  
"Uh oh." Mike muttered to himself.  
  
"Agreed." Betsy said as she sat on his legs.  
  
"If Bayville wants some hero's, than lets give them hero's." Pietro said with a smile.  
  
"We're doomed." Lance said simply as Pietro's smile grew wider.  
  
********************  
  
Three weeks later, Xavier's  
  
"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Scott screamed as he blasted the paper, which held more articles about the Brotherhood. "The Brotherhood has to be cheating some how."  
  
"I wouldn't like put it pass them." Kitty said as she watched the news, they were playing a clip of Toad saving some kids from Killer bees. Which was followed by another clip of Blob catching a falling statue.  
  
"Yes. I sense that the Brotherhood use their powers just before these disasters happen." Xavier said simply. "I also believe that they are pushing their luck. We must be careful to make sure that they don't cause any real harm."  
  
"Great. Now we get to play babysitters to the Brotherhood while they get all the credit." Scott muttered. "God hates me."  
  
********************  
  
The Next Night, Kelly's Mayoral Election Offices  
  
"What the hell? Not again!" Kelly shouted as he noticed his offices were completely trashed.  
  
"Like what we did." Lance said as the Brotherhood surrounded Kelly.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Kelly demanded.  
  
"We're sending a message Kelly. You see, we heard your little speech about us on the radio." Pietro said simply.  
  
"Here's the bottom Line." Wanda hissed. "You wanna make a crusade against mutants, go ahead. But leave us out of it. Otherwise, you're going to be hurt. Badly."  
  
"I'm not scarred of you." Kelly stated.  
  
"You should be." Mike hissed as he lifted Kelly up by his shirt. "Want me to show you why?"  
  
"Put him down!" Cyclops shouted as he blasted Omega with an optic blast.  
  
"Ow." Mike muttered as he stood his ground. Soon the X-Men and New Mutants surrounded the Brotherhood.  
  
"This is bad!" Toad said simply.   
  
"YOU WANNA FIGHT?" Lance demanded. "Bring it on!" Lance screamed as he gathered seismic energy and let it pulse around him.  
  
"Um, Lance, I really don't think we have the advantage here." Mike muttered as he and Betsy backed away.  
  
"I'm tired of running!" Lance screamed. "Lets do this!"  
  
"How about no." Betsy said as she grabbed Lance and shadow walked away.  
  
"Let's vamoose!" Blob shouted as the Brotherhood ran away.  
  
"Are you okay Mr. Kelly?" Beast asked as he approached Kelly.  
  
"Get away from me you animal. This is the whole reason that I'm doing this. To get you freaks out of the world." Kelly said as he ran off.  
  
"Great. This went wonderful." Nightcrawler muttered.  
  
"Shut up Kurt." Rogue said.  
  
********************  
  
The next day  
  
"I can't believe this." Cyclops muttered as he sat in the jail cell.  
  
"They believed the Brotherhood over us!" Kitty cried.  
  
"Can you blame them? The city thinks their heroes." Jean said simply. "And with Wanda controlling our powers, there was really nothing we could do to do otherwise."  
  
"Shut up Jean." Kitty muttered.  
  
"X-Men." Xavier said as he wheeled himself in as the doors open. "We have a situation."  
  
"What did the Brotherhood do?" Cyclops asked.  
  
"They sent a train off course so that they could rescue it. They didn't realize that the track they put it on now has it leading into a direct collision with another train carrying enough fuel to destroy all of Bayville. The authorities have asked for our help."  
  
"Of course they did." Kurt said as the X-Men left the jail.  
  
********************  
  
Across Town  
  
"PIETRO!" Mike shouted as he strangled Pietro. "ARE YOU INSANE!"  
  
"AGH!" Pietro moaned.  
  
"Most likely." Toad said simply.  
  
"AGH!"  
  
"How are we supposed to stop two trains?" Betsy asked. "Mike and Blob only have enough strength to stop one."  
  
"I say we run for it and leave the X-Geeks to deal with it." Toad said as he saw the X-Jet fly by.  
  
"Agreed." Betsy said as she hopped into the jeep and drove away with Pietro, Wanda, Toad and Blob.  
  
"Well?" Mike asked Lance.  
  
"I always wanted to play hero." Lance said simply.  
  
"There's a good chance that we're probably not going to come back."  
  
"Small price to pay."  
  
"You're still trying to impress Kitty, aren't you?"  
  
"Just a little." Lance said with a smirk as Mike smiled and took off after the train. Lance then proceeded to make his way to a halfway point, where the trains would collide.  
  
"I really do hate my life at times." Mike said as he sent out a tendrical and caught the rail on the train. He then pulled himself onto the train and ran across the top. "Bond's got nothin on me." Mike said as he ran across the top of the train.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jean demanded as Mike stopped at the head of the train. She was flying next to the head of the train we're Kurt and Kitty we're sitting.  
  
"I could ask the same Red. But right now I'm to busy." Mike said as he focused his muscles and adrenaline levels so that he could make the needed Jump. Once he was airborne, he whirled himself around and landed in front of the train a good fifty feet in front of the out of control train. "COME ON!" Mike screamed as he braced himself for impact as the train slammed into him full speed. (WHAMP!)  
  
Mike dug his feet into the ground and pushed against the train as he felt his arm and leg bones snap, only to have them knit together in seconds. "Ow. Damn…" Mike muttered as he put pressure on the train to try and slow it down. Jean than used her telekinetic abilities to help the train slow down.   
  
"Almost there…" Jean strained.  
  
"Put your spine in it!" Mike shouted. (Crack) "There goes mine." Mike muttered as he felt the broken bone knit back together.  
  
Within moments, their combined efforts got the train to stop. Cyclops and the rest of the X-Men than helped clear the train out as Lance ran pat them and towards the other one.  
  
"LANCE!" Kitty shouted. "Where the hell is he going?"  
  
"To solve some unsolved issues." Mike said as he continued to unload passengers. "Duh."  
  
"Kitty, Kurt, the other train!" Jean shouted as Nightcrawler teleported them over.  
  
"Think you can handle this?" Kurt asked.  
  
"If Jean can't slow it down, then I think I can phase the train through the other one.  
  
"I hope so." Kurt gulped as they approached the other, now abandoned train at an accelerated rate.   
  
"I can't do it!" Jean shouted. "I wasted all my strength on the other one!"  
  
"Then it's my Job!" Kitty said as she phased herself and the train. Half way through, she gave out though, almost fainting. Nightcrawler managed to teleport them both away as the two trains exploded. The Blast radiated until Jean threw up a telekinetic shield around it, trying to reign in the blast. But she was losing steam fast.  
  
"RAHHHHH!" Lance screamed as he appeared in front of the blast, radiating energy. He then rolled his eyes into the back of his head and focused as he knelt down and put his hands just above the ground. The ground around the contained explosion began to pulse and then slowly fall in onto itself as Lance caved the earth in around it. His eyes began to glow as he then focused and pushed harder. "Come on God… you owe me…" The earth then rose up and slowly formed around Jean's telekinetic shield, trapping the blast in layers of solid rock. With a final burst of strength Lance caused the giant earthen dome to collapse back into the ground, completely dissipating the explosion. "Ha…" Lance said with a weak smile as he collapsed back.  
  
"Wow." Cyclops said simply as Mike helped Lance up.  
  
"Are you Crazy?" Shadowcat shouted as walked over screaming at Lance. "You could have killed thousands of innocent people. And for what? Like, a chance to be famous? What a stupid…" Kitty ranted before she found herself being kissed on the lips by Lance. She closed her eyes and drifted off into la-la land for a moment before Lance broke the kiss.   
  
"You're right. And don't worry. We're outta Bayville for good, so don't worry about it. That will be the last act of heroics. You can count on it." Lance said with a smile to the X-Men. Kitty just stood there in a complete daze.   
  
"Let's roll." Mike said as he and Lance walked away. "I knew you still had a thing for her."  
  
"Shut up Mike." Lance said simply.  
  
"Lance and Kitty, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N… OW!"  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Welcome to the Hotel California. The Brotherhood is on the road and enjoying it.  
  
********************  
  
Well, I hope you liked this chapter. Because After I'm done with autumn fun, Brotherhood Evolution makes its break from the show and now goes off of my ideas. I hope you still enjoy what I have in store. Just as a little taste, I decide to give you all a few ideas that I have in store...  
  
THE SENTINELS ARE BACK!!!  
  
THE HELLFIRE CLUB!!!  
  
THE LANCITTY EPISODE TO END THEM ALL!!!  
  
MUTANT REGISTRATION!!!  
  
THE MERC WITH A MOUTH!!!  
  
LANCE'S PAST REVEALED!!!  
  
TIME TRAVEL!!!  
  
JUGGERNAUT MAKES HIS RETURN!!!  
  
THE FRIENDS OF HUMANITY!!!  
  
THE SHI'AIR ARE BACK!!!  
  
MORE OF THE 'HAND'!!!  
  
OMEGA VS OMEGA!!!  
  
THE LEGACY VIRUS!!!  
  
WANDA AND TOAD GO ON A DATE!!!  
  
MR. SINISTER!!!   
  
THE TRUTH ABOUT XORN!!!  
  
THE SHADOW KING!!!  
  
SARAH'S BACK!!!  
  
AND KELLY AND X-GEEK TORTURE OUT THE WAZOO!!!  
  
Those are just some of the things I have planned for my break from the show in Brotherhood Evolution. I hope you'll all like it.   
  
-Descendent 


	62. Welcome to the Hotel California

Brotherhood Evolution: Welcome to the Hotel California  
  
Well, B-Hood Evolution has broken away from the show and is now being charted solely by my ideas. But every once and awhile I'll still bring in some reference from the show, just because it inspires me. I hope you all like the direction I'm going to take.  
  
Dedication: Haven't done one of these in a while, so here we go. This ones for Todd Fan and Red Witch. You two are some of my biggest supporters. And you're new fics rock serious ass.  
  
********************  
  
Somewhere in the Nevada Desert  
  
"Lance?" Wanda asked as she sat in the back of the jeep.  
  
"What?" Lance asked as he wiped his brow.  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"Funny girl." Lance said as he wiped the grease off of his hands. He and Blob where gathered in front of the jeep's hood, which was steaming. Mike and Betsy were lying on the ground gathering the sun as Toad hopped around eating bugs. Pietro had gotten board and was off creating twisters in the desert.  
  
"Thanks." Wanda said with a smirk.   
  
"I told you we should have taken my car as well, but no. You didn't want to have to pay for gas for two cars." Mike muttered. "Lance, we don't even pay for gas period."  
  
"Shut up." Lance snapped, causing a tremor that knocked Mike over.  
  
"Ow." Mike muttered as he got up and dusted himself off. "That was childisSSHHHH!!!" Mike screamed as he was sucked into one of Pietro's twisters.  
  
"When will that boy learn." Betsy said as she lifted her sunglasses up briefly, and then sighed as she went back to sunning herself.  
  
"Never." Wanda stated simply.  
  
"UM guys." Blob said.  
  
"What Freddy?" Toad asked as he hopped over.   
  
"There's a Hotel right over there." Blob said as he pointed to the giant building in the distance.  
  
"That wasn't there before." Mike said as he walked over, Pietro in a strangle hold.  
  
"Ack." Pietro coughed.  
  
"Weird." Betsy replied as she looked at it. "I'm sensing some activity in there, but not a whole lot of it."  
  
"Maybe we just missed it." Pietro said as he sped out of Mike's strangle hold.  
  
"Could be. Might as well see if they can at least call us a tow truck." Lance said simply.  
  
"Assuming we're even welcome in there." Wanda commented.  
  
"The whole world does now about us ever since we faked all those rescues in Bayville." Toad added.  
  
"Yea. Becoming hero's was a great idea Pietro." Lance muttered.  
  
"Thank you." Pietro said simply.  
  
"God I hate you…" Lance muttered as the Brotherhood walked towards the Hotel.  
  
"You won't when I'm the one paying for everything." Pietro muttered.  
  
"Father's credit card still works?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Yea. And its unlimited limit is still there."   
  
"Wait." Mike said. "You have a credit card with an unlimited limit, and we've been stealing Gas by having me suck it from other cars with a rubber hose?" Mike demanded as his face turned red.  
  
"Oops." Pietro gulped as Mike tried to strangle him.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!" Mike shouted as he chased Pietro around.  
  
"BAD DAY!" Pietro shouted as he ran around, avoiding Mike's whirling Tendricals.  
  
"I'LL BAD DAY YOU, YOU LITTLE #%&@ER!!!"  
  
"Oh my…" A sailor at the hotel said as he blushed and ran away. (Recurring joke anyone?)  
  
"He'll sleep good tonight." Wanda said simply as Mike swore some more.  
  
"Especially when I'm done with him." Betsy added with a sly smile.  
  
"Ew." Blob said simply.  
  
"Does it bother anyone that this hotel seems to have appeared from nowhere?" Lance asked as Mike walked over with a clump of Pietro's hair in his hands.  
  
"Yea. What's up with that?" Mike asked as he looked around at the semi-deserted hotel.  
  
"OW!" Blob shouted as he saw the hair in Mike's hand.  
  
"No duh…" Pietro muttered as he walked over with a giant bald spot on the top of his head.  
  
"Nice hair cut." Toad quipped.  
  
"Shut up Froggy." Pietro muttered.  
  
"So, let's just get this over with." Wanda said simply as she approached the front desk and rang the bell. A Vincent Price look alike appeared from nowhere at the sound of the bell.  
  
"Mmm-yessssssss?" The bellhop asked in a high pitch voice.  
  
"Do you have a couple rooms for rent?" Wanda asked as she stared at the man strangely.  
  
"Why of course…" The man said with a huge smile.  
  
"Why are you talking like that?" Toad asked as he looked at the man flatly.  
  
"I had a stroke." The man said in his high-pitched voice.  
  
"Ah." Toad said as he turned red as Mike and Blob shook their heads.  
  
"Stupid." Betsy said as she smacked Toad as the bellhop showed them to their rooms.  
  
"Dinner will be served at seven." The bellhop said as he turned to leave.  
  
"What are we having?" Blob asked.  
  
"We'll be serving you, roast beast, and potato's." The man said with a smile as he walked away.  
  
"Cool." Lance said as he smiled and went into his room. A few seconds later he popped his head out. "Wait a minute. Did he say he was serving us roast beast and potatoes? Or serving us with Roast beast and potatoes."  
  
"Someone's been watching to much TV." Mike said simply.  
  
"I've been trying to cut down." Toad said sheepishly.  
  
"I know." Mike said as he ruffled Toad's hair. Betsy slapped her face and walked away into her room.  
  
********************  
  
Six thirty that night  
  
"In a dark dessert highway… cool wind in my hair. Sweet smell of something sweet, rising up in de air…" Blob and Pietro sang as they watched TV.  
  
"Dear God I feel like killing myself." Toad said simply.  
  
"Please do. It would save me the trouble." Wanda stated as she sat in a chair reading a book.  
  
"I would do anything for love… but I won't do that." Toad sang with a smile.  
  
"Damn." Wanda said as she went back to her book.  
  
"I'm still trying to figure out why you all decided to hang out in me and Betsy's room." Mike said as he scratched his head.  
  
"Let me guess, you two wanted a little eh-eh time." Lance said with a smile. "You know… Me-ow meow. Wacka wacka. Wild monkey time."  
  
"No. We just wanted to have sex." Betsy said simply as she sipped at her coke.  
  
"Betsy!" Mike shouted, as he turned red.  
  
"I was at least trying to be subtle about it." Lance quipped.  
  
"Meh." Betsy said as she shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"So. Do we want to talk about anything else other than Omega and Psylockes Sex life?" Toad asked.  
  
"No. I'm pretty well much into this conversation." Pietro said with a smile. Before Mike started to strangle him. "AGH!"  
  
"DIE!" Mike screamed.  
  
"I think Dinner's being served." Blob said simply.  
  
"How can you tell?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Wanda. This is the man who can hear Ice Cream. I think when it comes to food we can trust him." Betsy said simply.  
  
"Agreed." Lance said as he got up and stretched out.  
  
"Why won't you die?" Mike asked as he continued to strangle Pietro.  
  
"AGH!"  
  
(Knock-Knock)  
  
"Yes?" Blob asked as he answered the door.  
  
"Dinner is served." The Vincent Price wanna be said as he tried to stab blob with a knife. But unfortunately for him, the knife broke on Blobs impenetrable skin. "Uh oh."  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Blob muttered as he looked down at the little man.  
  
"Bad day." The bellhop muttered in his high-pitched voice.  
  
"Oh yea." Blob said as he grabbed the bellhop, walked outside the room and closed the door behind him.   
  
(CRASH) (SLAM) (CRUNCH) (PUMMEL)  
  
"Ow, I say." Mike said as he went back to watching TV.  
  
"Guys, I think we should leave." Lob said as he walked back into the room, blood covering his hands.  
  
"I don't want to know." Betsy moaned.  
  
"I do!" Wanda asked excitedly.  
  
"I agree with Freddy." Lance said as he stuck his head out the door and saw the mess. "We probably should go."  
  
"Lets roll." Betsy said as she grabbed them all and shadow walked them away…after they grabbed the all the towels and soaps.  
  
"Man. That was fun." Toad said simply as they walked back to the jeep. "Stupid… hotel?" Toad began as he turned around to see that the hotel they were just in was gone.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Pietro muttered as he scratched his head.  
  
"There was a hotel just there, wasn't there?" Mike asked in confusion.  
  
"Maybe they can help?" Blob said as he pointed to the helicopters that where whirling around overhead.  
  
"Defensive screen #5!" Lance shouted as Betsy's Psionic knife erupted from her hand. Wanda started to conjure a hex as Lance began to glow with energy. Toad hopped onto Blob's shoulders as the helicopters landed in front of them. Mike unleashed his tendricals and got in front of Betsy and Wanda.  
  
"Steady there cowboys." A blond woman said as she stepped off the helicopter. She was wearing a purple business skirt and her long blond hair was in a braided ponytail.  
  
"Hello nurse." Pietro crowed as the women approached the Brotherhood.  
  
"And you are?" Lance asked as his eyes glowed.  
  
"My name is Dr. Valerie Cooper. And I have an offer that you may all be interested in." She said with a slight smile as the Brotherhood looked at each other funny.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: You want us to join WHAT!?! Dr. Cooper has a very interesting offer for the Brotherhood. What it is, you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out.  
  
********************  
  
Until next time True believers,  
  
Descendent 


	63. You want us to join WHAT?

Brotherhood Evolution: You want us to join WHAT!?!  
  
Well, well, well. I take it a lot of you like what I'm doing with BHE. Let's hope I don't disappoint you all.  
  
********************  
  
Somewhere over the Nevada dessert  
  
"So how exactly did you find us?" Lance asked simply. "And more importantly, why do you want to talk to us?"  
  
"After the sentinel fiasco three months ago, the government installed bugs in your house and vehicles in order to keep tabs on you." Dr. Valerie Cooper said simply as she sat cross-legged across from the Brotherhood. They were in a helicopter that was flying through the air towards an unknown destination.  
  
"You touched my Car?" Mike demanded with a menacing glare.  
  
"It was in the interest of national security at the time. Little did we realize how much entertainment you all would provide for our late night crew."  
  
"We try." Toad said simply.  
  
"This is bloody disturbing." Betsy said simply as she stared hard at Dr. Cooper. "So what do you want with us you ruddy plonkers?"  
  
"Given the recent developments with the mutant issue, the US government is quite worried about national security. As such, I've been given leave to create a team composed of mutants in order to combat the treat that other mutants might and will pose to national security. Short order… I've come to offer you all a job in defending your country."  
  
"Let me get this strait?" Lance asked as he stared at Dr. Cooper. "You work for the US government and given the recent developments you want to recruit us to work for the government?"  
  
"That's the jist of it. " Valerie Cooper said as Toad whistled.  
  
"Why should we trust you?" Toad asked.  
  
"Because, if I wanted you dead, you'd be dead." Valerie said simply. "Here's the way it will work. The Government will train you, provide you with a legitimate face and take care of all your past indiscretions. In return, you'll work for us. You'll take care of any threat to national security of the mutant kind. You will be our silent assassins against mutant menaces."  
  
"I like that." Blob said simply. "Silent assassins…it has a good ring to it."  
  
"Sound like a dream." Mike said sternly. "So why do I have the felling that there's a catch."  
  
"Your right. There is a catch. The simple fact is that humans don't like mutants. As such, you'll pose as mutant hunters and eliminators. Mutants everywhere will come to despise you for what you stand for." Valerie said sternly.  
  
"Well given the fact that the majority of mutants already hate us, I say we're in good condition." Betsy said simply.  
  
"Well guys?" Lance asked as he to the Brotherhood.  
  
"We got nowhere else to go." Betsy said simply. "Why the bloody hell not?"  
  
"I love a challenge." Mike said simply as Toad and Wanda nodded in agreement.  
  
"Will you be there?" Pietro asked a she buddied up to Valerie.   
  
"Yes." She said dryly.  
  
"Count the Pietro in." Pietro said with a smile.  
  
"Sounds like it would be an interesting growing experience indeed." Blob said as he nodded his head. "Count me in.  
  
"Excellent. Let's get you started with going over the rules than." Valerie said as she pulled out a file.  
  
"I may be getting off Topic." Toad interrupted. "But what are you going to call us?"  
  
"It better be something non-cheesy." Pietro added simply. "Not something likes 'Freedom Force', or 'X-Force', or even 'Project Weapon X'." Pietro said simply.  
  
"Actually…" Valerie said in amazement. "Those were the three names we were considering."  
  
"Why can't we just remain the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants?" Wanda asked simply.  
  
"See. There's a slight problem with that name. We're trying to market you all as the good guys, not bad guys. So we can't have 'evil' in your name." Valerie groaned as she held her head.  
  
"Why not?" Toad asked.  
  
"Because." Valerie said sternly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I said so!"  
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because its not right!"   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're supposed to work for the good guys now!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Is he always this stupid?" Valerie demanded.  
  
"Actually this is one of his good days." Lance said simply.  
  
"Dear God the countries doomed." Dr. Cooper said under her breath.  
  
"Why?" Toad asked simply.  
  
********************  
  
Southern California  
  
"Welcome home boys." Valerie said as she led the Brotherhood through the massive underground complex known as "The Hive"  
  
"Oh la-la." Pietro said simply as he walked around in amazement.  
  
"This is ours?" Lance asked in amazement as he looked around in wonder.  
  
"If you join, yes. You'll have a crack science division and the best information gathering service at you disposal to do what you need to. We have things the CIA hasn't even dreamed of yet. And they'll all be at your disposal." Cooper said as she guided the Brotherhood through the Hive.  
  
"I take it we'll be answering to you?" Lance asked.  
  
"Yes. But your actual team's field leader is someone you already know." Valerie said as she led them to a workshop where the sounds of wielding could be heard. "I believe you all know Forge." Valerie said as she pointed to the seventies techno-genus busy at work on some new do-hicky of his.  
  
"Sup dudes!" Forge said as he looked up to see the Brotherhood. "I knew Val was going to approach you guys, but I didn't think you'd accept." Forge said as he walked over and shook hand with them. "It's going to be so radical to work with you guys."  
  
"Its not to late to back out, is it?" Mike whispered to Lance, who pondered the question over.  
  
"Do you really want to go back to Bayville?" Lance asked back as Forge talked with the others.  
  
" I know you do. I think there's a Kitty you'd like to get stuck in a tree." Mike said slyly.  
  
"If you want me to drop this place on your head, keep it up." Lance said with a smirk.  
  
"Me-ow." Mike said as he walked over to Betsy.  
  
"Speaking of Kitty." Lance thought. "I wonder if she got the gift that I sent her."  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"Kitty, you got as package." Storm said as she handed Kitty a medium sized Box in brown wrapping.  
  
"Like, who could this be from?" Kitty asked a she looked over the box.  
  
"Alvers." Logan said as he walked by not breaking pace.  
  
"Lance?' Kitty asked a she opened the package to reveal a stuffed Dragon with a note taped to its stomach.  
  
~ Kitty, I'm sorry about taking off like that. Hope this makes up for the one that was destroyed a while ago. See you around, Love Lance ~  
  
"Lance you silly little man." Kitty said as she hugged the Dragon to her chest.  
  
"Brother, now we have to go through this again." Rouge muttered as she walked by.  
  
********************  
  
The Hive  
  
"This will be you quarters." Valerie said as she showed the Brotherhood their quarters.  
  
"Holy hell!" Mike said as he looked at the lavish quarters. "Petey? How long before we can grunge this place up a little?"  
  
"At least a week." Pietro said simply as he looked in awe at his surroundings.  
  
"And Mr. Tolensky, per your question beforehand, after discussing it with Forge we've come to the conclusion that you will be known as X-Factor.  
  
"COME ON!" Pietro demanded. "We sound like a cheep knock off of the X-men.  
  
"Well then. You'll just have top deal with it then. I have the final say and that's what's your going to be called. If you got a problem, then to bad." Valerie said simply as she walked away.  
  
"She is the boss lady." Toad said with a smile as the Brotherhood and Forge all smiled at her departing form.  
  
"Right…" X-Factor all said at once as they gave her a look and smiled.  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this." Dr. Cooper gulped as she walked away.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Training Day. The Brotherhood starts training to deal with the things that they will have to deal with. And what those things are? You'll just have to tune in next time to find out.  
  
********************  
  
Peace out all,  
  
Descendent 


	64. Training Day

Brotherhood Evolution: Training Day  
  
Well. From what people have been saying, you all are presently shocked. Good. I love shock value. Let's carry on with the story then, shall we?  
  
********************  
  
The Hive  
  
"I can't feel my legs…" Toad said as he collapsed onto the couch in X-Factors living quarters. "I really can't…"  
  
"You're telling me." Forge said as he collapsed into a chair. "Hey, where did the rat come from?" Forge asked a she noticed Boris, The X-Factor rat cleaning himself inside his cage.  
  
"Mike made a quick trip back to the old Brotherhood house to pick him and a few other things up.  
  
"RAT!" Betsy shouted as she saw Boris. "But unfortunately I'm to tired to shadow walk away, so I'm just going to faint." Betsy said as she passed out.  
  
"That's my girl." Mike said as he held an icepack to his noggin.  
  
"What time is it?" Pietro moaned.  
  
"Ten in the morning." Lance said tiredly. "Its only ten in the morning and I already can't feel my body. I thought we were going to be training with our powers, not physical prowess."  
  
"I know." Mike said simply. "I'm all set in that department."  
  
"Basterd." Forge muttered under his breath.  
  
"When ARE we going to start training with our powers?" Blob asked as he drank a thing of Mutant-Ade™.  
  
"Right now." Valerie said as she walking into the common room.  
  
"You're joking right?" Lance asked. "Please tell me she's joking."  
  
"I'm not. You all wanted Government training, you got it." Valerie said as she walked out.  
  
"Wait. Didn't the government recruit us?" Toad asked as he held an icepack to his knee.  
  
"I hate my life. I really honestly do." Wanda said simply as she struggled to get up as X-Factor made their way out of the room. Omega was dragging Psylockes unconscious form out of the room.  
  
********************  
  
The Hive, Training Room  
  
"GET DOWN!" Mike shouted as he ducked under a laser grid that flew by him.  
  
"YEOW!" Blob shouted as his ass was set on fire from a flamethrower. "HOT! HOT! HOT!"  
  
"Ye-ow! Talk about you're extreme training, yo!" Toad shouted as he ducked under a giant metal whip. He leapt into the air and delivered a roundhouse kick to knock a giant metal ball away from hitting Psylocke, who was flipping around inside a series of swirling blades, dancing in the center of the deadly steel.  
  
"I knew this was going to be bad, but DAMN!" Lance shouted as he fired off a blast of seismic energy that tore a gun torrent to pieces.  
  
"Why am I here?" Forge asked as he ran from a couple of attack druids. "I never planned on going on any field missions!"  
  
"Boo-Friggin'-Hoo." Wanda said as she hexed the druids that were chasing Forge into attacking each other. "Pansy."  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Young, two weeks later  
  
"Kitty, can I talk to you?" Xavier asked as he wheeled himself toward the Brunette freshman, who was sitting at the poolside.  
  
"Sure thing Professor." Kitty said as she turned to face him.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts?" Xavier said with a smile.  
  
"I think you could spare more than a penny." Kitty said with a smirk. "And besides, you can just read my mind too."  
  
"Tu Shay. But seriously Katharine, what's bothering you." Xavier said as he rolled next to Kitty. "You haven't done anything for the past couple of weeks. You haven't even gone to the mall. It's quite disturbing."  
  
"I don't know Professor. Like, I just don't feel like doing that anymore."  
  
"Is this about Lance?" Xavier asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No fair, you're a telepath."  
  
"I'm not using my powers, it's just that obvious Katherine." Xavier said with a smirk.  
  
"I guess. Things have always been Rocky; pardon the pun, between us. But after he and the Brotherhood took off to parts unknown, I've felt, I don't know..." Kitty said. "He kissed me just before he left, and then he sent me Lockheed."  
  
"Your stuffed Dragon?"  
  
"Yea. I don't know. Ever since he's been gone, I feel…empty inside at times."  
  
"The lost of the first love is always a painful one."  
  
"I mean we had broken up, but he was still there for me. He saved my life Professor and he also saved the lives of hundreds of people by containing the explosion. I talked with Doctor McCoy, and he said the strain that was put onto his body while doing that should have killed him. And I treated him like a hood."  
  
"I believe that he still has feelings for you Kitty." Xavier said simply. "And I have a felling in my heart and mind that he will be back to deal with those emotions."  
  
"Telepathy?"  
  
"Common sense."   
  
"Ah." Kitty said as she got up. "Thanks Professor, you helped a lot." Kitty said as she turned to leave.  
  
"Anytime Kitty." Xavier said as he wheeled himself away.  
  
"Where are you Lance…" Kitty thought as she looked up at the night sky.  
  
********************  
  
Back at the Hive  
  
"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Lance screamed as his hair floated into the air. Seismic energy pulsed from his body as he pushed his powers. Blood dribbled from his nose as he pushed himself to his limits. "YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Lance screamed as he began to glow with energy.  
  
"That's impressive." Mike said as he watched the monitor that was hooked to Lance. Mike's Braided hair blew in the wind that Lance's powers were creating.  
  
"You're telling me. He's generating enough seismic energy to power the entire building." Forge said as he typed at a computer. "I knew his powers had evolved, but damn."  
  
"GUYS!" Pietro said as he ran into the room. "BETSY'S IN TROUBLE!" Pietro said as he then bolted right through the wall.  
  
"Did he just go through the freaking wall?" Lance asked as the power died down around him.  
  
"All I know is that he said Betsy was in trouble." Mike said as he ran through the door towards the trouble.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Young  
  
"Hey Professor." Scott said as he opened Xavier's study. To his surprise he saw Warren Worthington the III standing there. "Warren? What are you doing here?" Scott asked with a smile as he shook Angel's hand.  
  
"I've decided to take up your guys offer to teach here." Angel said with a smile.  
  
"Great. Now we have another instructor. I guess that means Mr. McCoy won't be drinking as much with Logan."  
  
"They've been drinking without me?" Xavier asked in shock. "I knew it!" Xavier shouted.  
  
"Um professor?" Scott asked.  
  
"Um, Yes. Just a moment Warren." Xavier said as he wheeled himself over to Cyclops. "What is bothering you Scott?"  
  
"When Jean and I were driving around, we drove by the old Brotherhood house.  
  
"And?"  
  
"There was a whole bunch of construction workers, rebuilding the house." Scott said simply.  
  
"Yes. An anonymous business man has decided to reopen the Brotherhood's house for its original reason, a boarding house." Xavier explained. "Though I suspect that there are alternate motives behind this." Xavier said simply.  
  
********************  
  
The Hive  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Elisabeth Braddock screamed in pain as Mike and Fred held her down.  
  
"Come on Bets! Fight through the pain." Mike said to his crying girlfriend as he held her down. His hair was blowing in unnatural winds created by his girlfriend.  
  
"IT HURTS!" Betsy screamed as tears ran down her eyes. "OH GOD IT HURTS! MAKE IT STOP!" She screamed as she released a pulse of energy that sent Mike flying into the wall. "MAKE IT STOP!!!" Betsy screamed as Blob held on as Pietro came through the wall with a vial in his hand.  
  
"I got the tranquilizer." Pietro said as he saw Betsy floating in the air, screaming in pain as she held her head. Freddy holding on for dear life.  
  
"Damn it. She's evolved Telekinetic powers." Mike muttered as he grabbed the syringe and dove toward his girlfriend. He buried the syringe in her arm and held on. Within moments Betsy fell to the ground on top of Blob, unconscious.  
  
"That was close." Blob said as he got up and handed Betsy's unconscious form to Mike.  
  
"Too close." Pietro said as he stroked his chin, which had the shades of a goatee forming.  
  
"I better get her to the infirmary." Mike said as he stroked Betsy's hair before he carried her though the doorway.  
  
"So you can go through walls now?' Blob asked Pietro.  
  
"Yea. But only for a brief second, which is all a really need. I move so fast now my molecules temporarily separate."  
  
"Cool." Blob said. "Toad discovered that he can secret acid from his skin.  
  
"Nice. Guess that means he can't go after Wanda anymore.  
  
"He has control over the strength and when he secretes it." Blob explained.  
  
"A guy and dream can't he?" Pietro asked as he walked with Blob.  
  
"Sure. Toad does it every time he tries to hit on Wanda."  
  
"Nice." Pietro said as he slapped hands with Blob as the two walked through the door. "Hope Betsy okay…"  
  
"She's in good hands." Blob said. "We may annoy Valerie, but she takes care of us."  
  
"Speaking of her, want to go on another Panty raid later?"  
  
"I'm in."  
  
********************  
  
Somewhere else in the Hive  
  
"You sure about this?" Wanda asked with a smirk as she stood over Toad.  
  
"Oh yea." Toad said as he handed the clippers to Wanda. "Buzz me babe." Toad said with a smile.  
  
"You asked for it." Wanda said as she turned the Clippers on and began to cut Toad's hair.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Shattered Focus. Psylockes powers have evolved. But how? And how does she deal with her new powers and the loss of her old ones.  
  
********************  
  
Well, I hope you all liked it. Please review True believers. And until next time, Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	65. Shattered Focus

Brotherhood Evolution: Shattered Focus  
  
Well, another day, another chapter.   
  
********************  
  
The Hive  
  
"PIETRO!" Valerie Cooper shouted as she stormed through the hallways of the Hive wearing nothing but a towel. He wet hair hung loose on her shoulders as she stormed around looking for the speed demon.  
  
"Hey Val." Forge said as he walked out of the hallway tinkering with a gadget, not bothering to look up. "What did he do this time?"  
  
"He took all of my cloths. All of them." Valerie hissed as she stormed by.  
  
"Wow. She does have a cute ass." Forge mused as he walked back into his lab.  
  
"PIETRO!" Valerie shouted as she entered the common room where Lance was sitting at a computer typing. Toad and Blob were playing the Gamecube while Wanda was reading a book.  
  
"He's in the closet." Toad said simply pointing at a door. His ran a hand threw his new crew cut.  
  
"Crud." Came the muffled reply from inside.  
  
"Hello Pietro." Valerie said in a sinister voice as she opened the door, blocking all chances of escape. "Where are they?"  
  
"Define 'they'." Pietro gulped, sweat beading around his soul patch.  
  
"My cloths." Valerie hissed.  
  
"On E-Bay." Pietro answered as Valerie's eyes went wide and her face contorted.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
********************  
  
Psylocke's Room  
  
"Pietro's at it again." Mike said as he sat next to Betsy, who was resting in her bed.  
  
"When will he learn." Betsy said with a weak smile as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Probably never." Mike said with a smile as he wiped a few strands of purple hair out of his girlfriend's hair. "Welcome to the conscious world. How are you holding up?"  
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"You've been asleep for three days strait now. What's the last thing you remember?"  
  
"Last thing I remember was training with my telepathic powers, trying to combine them with my shadow powers and then just extreme pain…" Betsy said weakly.  
  
"Hey. Take it easy. Your powers hit the peak of their evolution all at once." Mike said as he pulled the blanket a little tighter around Betsy. You need to stay in bed until the doc's can figure out what's happening with you."  
  
"Stay with me?" Betsy asked as she turned over sleepily.  
  
"Always Elisabeth." Mike said as he stroked her hair as she fell asleep. "Always."  
  
********************  
  
Halfway across the building  
  
"WHY DON'T YOU DIE?" Valerie shouted as she strangled Pietro  
  
"You know, this can't be proper government protocol." Toad said as X-Factor watched Pietro get maimed.  
  
"I don't think the government has protocol to deal with Pietro." Lance replied with a smirk as Pietro ran by, Valerie hot on his heels.  
  
"I'm gonna make you wish you were never born!" Valerie shouted as she held onto he towel, making sure it didn't fall off.   
  
"You're beautiful when you're angry!" Pietro retorted. A loud buzzing sound filled the complex however, stopping her and Pietro in their tracks.  
  
"What in the nine hells is that?" Wanda asked as she covered her ears.  
  
"The alarm." Valerie said as she faced the others. "Its time for you all to earn your keep." Valerie said as she walked away. "Suit up and be in the war room in five!" She called out as she ran off.  
  
"Damn she has a cute ass." Pietro said as Wanda smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow…"  
  
********************  
  
War Room of the Hive  
  
Okay, what's up?" Pietro asked as he walked into the War Room.  
  
"A mutant disturbance was spotted in Oregon." Valerie said as she pulled up a holographic image.  
  
"No. I meant, what's up with these costumes." Pietro said simply. He was wearing silver colored military style pants with a black and silver tee shirt. He had a utility belt across his chest and waist and the X-factor logo on his right sleeve. The logo was a little X, made form a strand of DNA.   
  
"I like them." Wanda said, as she looked her suit over. It was a scarlet Red leather jump suit with a loose hanging belt across the wait. She had the X-Factor symbol on her torn leather jacket.  
  
"I have no opinion what so ever." Blob said simply. He was wearing his regular costume, except the denim jacket was replaced with leather one.  
  
"I feel like something out of a Saturday morning cartoon special." Toad said simply. His crew cut hair was adorned with a set of goggles, as he over looked his costume, which was basically a dark green leather jump suit with a brown duster.  
  
"Speak for yourself." Lance said simply. His costume was the same, just with darker colors and no salad bowl helmet. A baggy leather trench coat flowed around him as he paced back and forth.  
  
"I like 'em." Mike said as he walked into the room. His costume was the same black jeans and shirt, with dark blue trench coat. The only difference was that instead of the omega symbol on his coat, he had the X-Factor one.  
  
"I designed each costume to fit all of you in a fight so that it flows with your particular fighting styles." Forge said. He was wearing a jump suit with several belts on it. All sorts of other gadgets adorned his small form, as he looked at the Brotherhood, I mean X-Factor.  
  
"Getting back on subject." Valerie said as she straitened her towel. "The signal was sighted heading towards the Rocky Mountains. It's fairly powerful, but nothing you shouldn't be able to handle. Avalanche, given the type of terrain you'll be dealing with, I'm putting you in charge of this mission.  
  
"Sweet." Lance said as he observed the holographic display. "What type of mission are we looking at?"  
  
"Capture. If that's not possible, then elimination." Valerie said.  
  
"Eliminate? As in kill?" Blob asked wide-eyed.  
  
"No Freddy." Betsy said as she walked into the room in her new costume. It looked like ninja style fighter suit made from purple and blue spandex/leather with a pair of short swords on her back. "It means we take them out to dinner." Betsy said with a smile.  
  
"Bets. You need to be in bed." Mike said as he walked over to her.  
  
"I appreciate the concern Luv, but I can handle me bloomin' self in a fight. And I'm not gonna get back in ta shape by staying in bed all day long." Betsy said simply as she walked past him.  
  
"Cold." Mike said simply as he wiped a few braids from his face. X-Factor finished their brief and left the war room.  
  
"Okay boys and girls. Lets show the government that there not wasting their money." Lance said simply as he led the former Brotherhood to the hanger where they got onto their new fighter jet and took off.  
  
********************  
  
The Rocky Mountains  
  
"That's a big mountain." Toad whistled as the jet landed.  
  
"Let me out!" Lance chocked as he ran out of the jet and promptly threw up on the ground.  
  
"Our fearless leader." Wanda drawled.  
  
"Eat me." Lance chocked as he stumbled over.  
  
"We don't have any salt." Betsy said simply as she wandered off ahead of them.  
  
"Mike?' Toad asked as Omega watched Psylocke walk off.  
  
"I can't baby sit her Toad. I love her, but if she has to learn the hard way, then so be it." Mike said sullenly as he walked off after her.  
  
"Urg…" Lance moaned as he stumbled by Toad.  
  
"Freddy, I don't think we're in Bayville anymore." Toad said simply to Blob.  
  
"No Duh." Blob said simply as he and Wanda walked after Omega and Psylocke.  
  
********************  
  
In the woods  
  
"Its so empty." Psylocke thought as she tried to focus and use her telepathy to pick up the mutant they were tracking.  
  
"Bets?" Mike asked as he walked over to her.  
  
"Mike, I know what you're going ta say luv, and I don't want ta here it." Betsy said as she tried to focus.  
  
"Really, then what am I going to say." Mike asked as they walked in front of the rest of the Brotherhood.  
  
"That I should take it easy, and that I shouldn't be here." Betsy said sharply as she whirled around to face Omega.  
  
"No. What I was going to say is that we're going that way." Mike said as he pointed at X-Factor, who where moving in a different direction.  
  
Oh." Betsy said simply.  
  
"What's wrong Bets? You're telepathy should have let you know that even though you were in la-la land?" Mike asked as he rested a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I can't hear anything." Betsy said simply. My head, its empty." Betsy said as she turned away. "I think my telepathy's gone."  
  
"Bets. You powers are evolving. Maybe Telepathy was just one stage in your evolution. You were tossing me and Freddy around with telekinetic abilities during your attack." Mike explained. "You can use telekinesis now."  
  
"Really?" Betsy asked as she whirled around and focused. A giant boulder a few feet in front of them flew off the ground and into a tree. "Well, guess I can." Betsy said in shock as she looked at the smashed tree.  
  
"Told you to trust me." Mike said. "Come on, the others are waiting." Mike said as he turned around.  
  
"Yea." Betsy said simply as she looked at the shattered tree. "What the hell is going on with me?" Betsy thought as she walked with Mike towards the others. The it hit her like a ton of Bricks. "AHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Betsy screamed as she held her head as a razor sharp pain radiated throughout her skull and spine.  
  
"Bets!" Mike shouted as she floated in the air, holding her head in agony. "Damn it, I knew she shouldn't have come…" Mike muttered as he reached into his belt and pulled out a syringe. "Gotta thank Val for planning ahead." Mike thought as he buried the needle into Psylockes arm, injecting the tranquilizer fluid into her blood stream as he held onto her screaming form.  
  
********************  
  
"Where am I" Betsy asked as she floated in space. She looked at herself and realized that she was made of purple energy. "This can't be good."  
  
You'd be surprised Soul-infant." Betsy whirled around to see Tar standing behind her grinning.  
  
"What do you want Tar?" Betsy asked dryly, "…and what the hell is going on?"  
  
"The Crimson Dawn has had an interesting reaction with your powers." Tar mused. "As keeper of the Dawn, I felt that it was my duty to let you know, least you harm yourself."  
  
"Why would you care?" Betsy asked.  
  
"You are linked with the Dawn. Should you fall, the earths lifeblood would suffer, that in turn would cause me problems as I would need to give some of my essence to keep the world going. I've done it before, but it's a bitch and I don't feel like doing it again." Tar explained. "So quite simply, I'm going to explain how your powers have evolved, that way you know what you can and can't do. Hopefully you won't get yourself killed because you don't know what you can do." Tar said simply. "Ready?"  
  
"Go ahead." Betsy said dryly.  
  
"The form you're in now is the Asteral projection of your essence. And this is the Asteral plane. Every human and mutant mind is liked to it. By entering the Asteral plane, you can find anyone you want, given enough time of searching. As for your physical form, your shadow powers remain the same."  
  
"So I can still do my melty thing?' Betsy asked.  
  
"Yes. As for your telepathy and Psionic knife, they're gone forever. You know possess a form of telekinesis known as mekakinesis. Think of it as telekinesis but you can only work on large-scale objects. You won't have fine control over the object you're manipulating; you can just throw it really hard or move large building with a single thought. It's a little side affect of having such a deep connection with Nagrite. Some of his strength was imprinted onto your mind and its powers evolve accordingly."  
  
"I knew that boy was trouble." Betsy mused.  
  
"Yes." Tar said dryly. "And you know possess the ability to toy with telekinetic energy, but as for that little trick, you'll have to learn it on your own."  
  
"That all?" Betsy asked.  
  
"Is that… yes that's all." Tar said in amazement. You humans really are greedy creatures. Now get out." Tar said as he snapped his finger. The world around Betsy Braddock swirled and then collapsed.  
  
********************  
  
The Hive  
  
"Mike?" Betsy asked as she woke up and Saw Omega sitting next to her. She tried to get up, but Mike pushed here back in bed.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You're staying in bed until the doctor's give you the okay to get out. And this time I mean it." Mike said sternly. "You risked your life Bets, and this time it was for real. You almost died on the flight home."  
  
"Don't worry luv," Betsy said. "I had a visit from Tar. He gave me the rundown of my powers and what I can do now." Betsy said with a smile. Mike looked at her dryly and touched her forehead.  
  
"Bets, you running a fever?" Mike asked worriedly.  
  
"You silly deranged little man.' Betsy said simply as she smiled at her boyfriends worried face. "Wait, what about the mutant we were supposed to capture?" Betsy asked.  
  
"Yea about that." Mike said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We found her and we brought her back."  
  
"And?" Betsy asked. Her telepathy was gone, but she still knew when Mike was hiding something.  
  
"Val invited her to join the team. She accepted, but there was a slight problem. You see, there are a limited number of rooms in the living quarters. And you were out cold when they took a vote, and Wanda threaten to harm us… So… I mean we wanted to wait until you got better to tell you but…" Mike began before the door burst open.   
  
"Hi-Ya Roomy!" X-23 said with a grin as she looked at Betsy.  
  
"You have got to be bloody joking." Betsy said in shock as X-23 smiled at them.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: X This! X-23 is the newest addition to X-Factor. But will the Brotherhood's antic drive her away. Or just drive her further off the deep end. And what's with that weird pulsing vein on Val's head?  
  
********************  
  
Well, you monkeys demanded it. So the Lord... I mean I gave it to you. X-23's on BHE. May God have mercy on my soul.  
  
Pietro: No problem, you're forgiven.  
  
Descendent: Stop that! You're not God!  
  
Pietro: That's not what you're mother said.  
  
Descendent: That's it! Key figure or no key figure! No body insults my Momma! DIE!  
  
Pietro: uh oh… (Runs away, Descendent hot on his heals wielding a war axe)  
  
Descendent: DIE DAMN YOU! Peace out folks! Please review! 


	66. X This!

Brotherhood Evolution: X This!  
  
Well, I take it all of you like the little twist I threw in. The people demanded that X-23 make an appearance, and so I granted. Anyhow, this is just a silly idea that popped into my head.  
  
********************  
  
The Hive  
  
"She's insane…" Blob said simply as he watched X-23 take out a battle simulation.  
  
"You're telling me. She's moving as fast as wolverine. An she's just as vicious." Forge said as he monitored her stats.  
  
"I think she'll make a fine addition." Lance said with a smile. "She's got a animal streak that we need."  
  
"If you say so." Pietro said simply as he winced as machinery went flying by.  
  
"That is impressive." Mike said as X-23 walked out of the training center dusting her hands.  
  
"Whatever." X said with a smile as she walked down the hall towards her room.  
  
"Hey. At least we don't have to deal with Pyro." Toad said simply.  
  
"Oh yea." Betsy added.  
  
********************  
  
The Acolytes secret base  
  
"BURN!!!" Pyro shouted as he set things on fire.  
  
"I miss magneto." Banshee said simply.  
  
"Hey. At least it not X-23." Gambit replied simply.  
  
"Point." Mastermind said simply. "Where the hell is Xorn?"  
  
********************  
  
Bayville  
  
"Well Emma. This looks like a nice place to open up shop." Monet St. Croix said as she walked out of the limo. The dark skinned teenager took a deep breath of air as a young blond emerged from the limo.  
  
"Yes. I think we will do well here in Bayville. Summon the rest of the Inner circle. We'll stay here for now. Or at least until we can get rid of that fool in leather."   
  
"Don't underestimate him. He's extremely powerful and my throw a wrench in our plans. We're here to finish the plan, remember that." Monet said as she pulled out her cell phone.   
  
"I have no worries about him. I for one am looking forward to executing the final stage of our plan." The teenage Emma Frost said with a smile. "This promises to be very interesting excursion indeed…"  
  
********************  
  
The Hive  
  
"Forge, have you taken a look at the schematics for the new ion ray we're developing?" Valerie said as she walked into Forges lab.  
  
"Yea. I found thirty-three mechanical flaws, and twelve base thermo-dynamic flaws. And that was on the first page." Forge said simply as he tinkered with another one of his toys.  
  
"And the rest?' Valerie asked as she picked up the packet of papers.  
  
"Fire your design team." Forge said simply as he pulled a wielders mask down and began wielding two-piece of metal together.  
  
"That bad?" Valerie shouted over the noise.  
  
"Yep. I still managed to build the thing in my spare time though." Forge said nonchalantly. "Its over there." Forge said as he pointed as a ray gun sitting on a table.  
  
"This one?" Valerie asked as she picked up the dimensional warp gun and pushed a button on it.  
  
"NO VAL! NOT THAT ONE!" Forge shouted as the machine buzzed to life and shot out a beam. The beam hit the wall and opened up a gateway. A giant red lizard jumped out and snarled at Valerie and Forge.  
  
"That's my cross dimensional space warp…" Forge muttered, as several others of the large reptiles leapt from the hole the device had created.  
  
"I think we should run." Valerie gulped as she and forge bolted out of the lab, avoiding the large reptiles. "CODE BLUE!" Valerie shouted into her com-link as she and Forge ran down a hallway.  
  
"Giant red lizards are taking over the world?' Came the confused reply over the radio.  
  
"NO! Just the base!' Valerie shouted. "Shut this place down and get X-Factor on-line."  
  
"Hey guys." Mike said as he walked by with a can of Mutant-aid™ in his hands.  
  
"OMEGA! RUN!" Valerie shouted as she and Forge ran by. Mike looked behind them and saw the giant red dragons.   
  
"Great. The lizards are back. Guess this means Betsy's going to hit me some more." Mike said as he tossed his soda away and bolted after Forge and Valerie, the beasts hot on his heels. "Forge. I thought these things were trapped in their dimension?" Mike asked as he avoided getting chomped on.  
  
"Wait. You've faced them before?" Valerie asked as she ducked under a tail swing.  
  
"Back in Bayville." Forge answered. "And Mike per your question, ask Val."' Forge said simply.  
  
"Val? Mike asked simply as he punched one of the demons that got to close. "You got something to say?"  
  
"RUN!" Val shouted as they bolted down a side junction, seeing more the red demons.  
  
"I knew this was going to be a bad day." Mike said simply as he ran.  
  
********************  
  
The other side of the Hive  
  
What is there for Grub around here?' X-23 said as she rummaged through the fridge.  
  
"I love you." Blob said simply. "Allow me to show you." Blob said as he opened the walk in freezer, to reveal hundreds of pounds of food.  
  
"It's like being before God himself…" X said as she gazed in wonderment at the food.  
  
"Behold, for this is my domain. And you shall feast a feast of ages!' Blob proclaimed as X knelt on one knee.  
  
"I am truly not worthy…" X-23 said as she bowed low.  
  
"I don't friggin believe it." Toad said to Wanda. "Someone who matches Freddy's appetite…"  
  
"I thought God broke the mold when they made Blob." Betsy said simply as X and Blob began to stuff their faces.  
  
"He did. And then he murdered the mold-maker and put his head on a pike." Wanda said simply.  
  
"It's like watching a nature documentary about lions in the savannah…" Pietro said as he ducked under a piece of flying food.  
  
"RUN!" Omega shouted as he Val, forge, and a bunch of solder's ran by, being chased by the red demons.  
  
"Not this again…" Betsy said as she shadow walked away.  
  
"BOLT!" Toad shouted as he ran away with the others. Blob and x-23 however, defended the food.  
  
"You shall not pass!' Blob shouted as he smacked on of the demons away with a meat log.  
  
"BLOB ARE YOU CRAZY!" Valerie shouted. "LEAVE THE FOOD!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Blob shouted.  
  
"Obviously you don't know Blob…" Wanda said as she hexed one of the demons away. "What the hell are these things?"  
  
"Inter-dimensional demons that have a home reality where Nightcrawler teleports, released from their dimension into ours by means of a portal generator that I created in order to study the effects of Nightcrawler teleportation abilities a few months ago." Forge explained as Pietro grabbed Valerie and bolted away.  
  
"Traitor!" Toad shouted after Pietro.  
  
"So how do we get rid of them?" Wanda asked.  
  
"We have to get back to my lab and close the rift." Forge said simply, "Otherwise, the base will be overrun by these things."  
  
"Easier said than done." Mike muttered as X-Factor fought in the kitchen. "These things are coming out of the wood work…" Mike growled.  
  
"Wuss." X-23 said as she slashed art the demons, turning several inside out.  
  
"I think I lost my appetite…" Blob muttered as he was splashed with demon Blood.  
  
"My god…" Toad gasped. He then took a deep breath, increasing his size threefold, he then blew out the breath, and sent hurricane winds at two the demons, blowing them away.  
  
"Good breath control." X said with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Hello…" Toad crowed as he ducked under a flying demon.  
  
"HI-HO SILVER!" Lance shouted as he ran into the room, riding one of the demons. "AWWWWAAAAYYYYYY!!!"  
  
"I don't believe it." Toad said as Lance jumped off the demon and blasted it into a bunch of others.  
  
"Where are Pietro and Betsy?" Lance asked.  
  
"Betsy doesn't have full control over her new powers yet." Mike said as he knocked another demon back. "She's too much of a risk to have in the fight. And as for Pietro, he ran off with Valerie." Mike explained.  
  
"Cowards." Lance muttered. "So fearless leader, what's the plan?" Lance asked Forge.  
  
"Push them back. I have to get to my lab and get to the dimensional warp that these things are coming through.' Forge said as his hand morphed into a huge blaster and shot another demon.  
  
"That's new." Blob stated.  
  
"I figured that I would need some form of defense when I was in the field, so I made some adjustments to my arm." Forge said as he blasted another demon.  
  
"So lets push'em back…" Pietro shouted as he sped into the room and created a whirlwind that sucked a few more demons up and threw them into a wall.  
  
"YEE-HAW!" Betsy shouted as she emerged from the shadow on the wall with a pair of small katana's in her hands. The blades started to glow purple as she fought the demons.  
  
"BETS!" Mike shouted to his girlfriend, but she ignored him. "Damn…" Mike muttered.  
  
"Where were you?" Lance asked as Pietro sped up to the rest of the Brotherhood…I mean X-Factor.  
  
"Had to make sure Val was safe." Pietro said simply s he ran ahead of the Brotherhood into Forges Lab and returned with the Dimensional-warp doohickey. "I believe this is what you need?" Pietro said as he tossed it to Forge.  
  
"Righteous." Forge stated. "Now to make a few adjustments…" Forge said as he tinkered with the toy a little more. "Gotcha." Forge said as he blasted one of the demons with the ray. The creature was sucked back into its dimension.  
  
"Lets go exterminating." Lance said as X-Factor went throughout the entire Hive, cleaning it up of all the demons.  
  
"Ew." Mike stated as Forge blasted the remains of one of the demons into oblivion. "X, you gotta control that temper…"  
  
"WHAT!?!" X-23 demanded as she popped her claws out.  
  
"Nothing." Mike said simply.  
  
"Well this was a fun day." Valerie said as she walked over to X-factor. "I guess you all deserve a good rest."  
  
"After I destroy this little device to make sure these things don't pop out again." Forge said simply as he walked into his lab. "Then I'm going to destroy the blue prints to make sure no one else can get them."  
  
"Good idea." Mike said as X-Factor followed him to the lab. They didn't notice one of the demons watching them in an air-duck. The beast snorted as it ran away.  
  
********************  
  
Next time on Brotherhood Evolution: Through Hell-fire, Part I: The Brotherhood goes back to Bayville in order to learn more about this mysterious Hellfire Club that has made it's appearance.  
  
********************  
  
Well, I hope you all liked it. I just found the image of Blob bating on of those red demons away with a meat log to funny not to write. Anyhow, join us next time when X-Factor gores back to Bayville.  
  
Until next time true believers,  
  
Descendent 


	67. Through HellFire, Part I: The Boys are B...

Brotherhood Evolution: Through Hell-Fire, Part I  
  
Disclaimer: I own only the character of Michael Nagrite and the storyline behind this saga.  
  
Summary: X-Factor goes back to Bayville in order to discover more about the mysterious Hell-fire club.  
  
********************  
  
The Hive  
  
"What's going on now Boss lady?" Toad asked as he hopped into the room.  
  
"We're going back to Bayville." Forge said simply.  
  
"WHAT!" Toad shouted. "What did we do? I promise I'll be good! JUST DON'T SEND ME BACK TO THAT HELL HOLE!" Toad cried as he hung onto Valerie's shoulders. "PLEEEAAASSSEEE!!!"  
  
"Get off of me." Val said dryly. "Your going on a mission. I'm not kicking you out." Val said as Toad blinked a couple of times.  
  
"Really?" Toad said as the rest of X-Factor stated at him dryly.  
  
"Sad." Blob said simply.  
  
"Idiot." Wanda added.  
  
"Moron." X said under her breath.  
  
"So why are we going back to Bayville?" Toad asked.  
  
"We've detected a sudden surge in the mutant population in Bayville. There are more mutants entering Bayville, and the government wants to make sure that nothing bad happens." Valerie explained.  
  
"Wait, Maybe Xavier got some more students in?" Lance asked as he faced Valerie.  
  
"No. Warren Worthington the Third, and Alex Masters are the two newest additions to the X-Men."  
  
"Angel and Havok joined?" Pietro said simply. "Good to know."  
  
"We've detected several new mutant signatures, and Xavier hasn't registered anymore students, so we can only assume that a new group of mutants has moved in." Valerie explained.  
  
"Or the acolytes moved into the former 'Hood House™." Wanda said simply.  
  
"No the acolytes are still in Germany." Valerie stated.  
  
"So what do you want us to do?" X-23 said as she looked over some paper work. "I mean where do we start?"  
  
"There are rumors that a group of kids are starting a younger version of the "Hellfire Club". We believe that this is the most likely place to find the new mutants, as the Club will most likely cater to some people with lots of connections." Valerie explained. "Infiltrate the club, and find the new mutants. If they are a threats, then capture them and we'll send in a containment team to do clean up."  
  
"Sounds like a barrel of monkeys." Betsy said simply.  
  
"No. This is what a barrel of Monkeys sounds like." Blob said as he lifted a barrel full of simians over his head. There shouted echoed throughout the hive.  
  
"I don't want to know how you got those." Valerie said as she buried her head in her hands.  
  
"Back to Bayville we go." Mike said with a smirk. "Right Lance?" Mike asked as he elbowed Avalanche in the ribs a couple of times. "Huh? Huh?"  
  
"I'm not going to see Kitty." Lance said dryly.  
  
"Sure you aren't." Mike jabbed with a smirk.  
  
"Get over here." Betsy said as she grabbed Mikes ear and dragged him away.  
  
"Hey! Hey! That hurts! Ow! Leggo!" Mike moaned as Betsy dragged him away.  
  
"Pathetic." Wanda, X, and Toad all said at the same time.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville Town Line  
  
~ I've got you now, you SOB's ~ A figure in black leather thought to himself as he walked into Bayville. His eyes glowed white with energy as he walked around Bayville. ~ After tomorrow, you'll all know the meaning of pain ~  
  
********************  
  
Bayville High   
  
  
  
"Hello there." Jean Grey looked up to see a young blond girl dressed in all white. She had on a tight belly shirt that showed off her curves and a pair of white leather pants. She had a diamond studs in her belly button and ears. "My name is Emma Frost." Emma said as she held out her hand.  
  
"Jean. Jean Grey." Jean said as she shook Emma's hand.  
  
"I thought you looked familiar." Emma said in mock surprise. "Your father is a member of the Hellfire Club, is he not?"  
  
"Yes. He's one of the charter members of the Club." Jean said with a smile.  
  
"Well dear, in that case you have got to come to our party tomorrow night." Emma said with a smile.  
  
"Party?" Jean asked.   
  
"More like a ball, actually. It's being held at the mansion on Hillton Street. You see my associates and I have started a more younger version of the Hellfire Club."  
  
"And we would love to have you join our little association." A black boy with long dark dreadlocks said as he walked up. He was wearing a black suit. "My name is Marius St. Croix." He said as he extended his hand. Jean noticed that he was wearing gloves as she shook it.  
  
"I'd love to come." Jean said with a smile.  
  
"Excellent." Marius said. "You may bring one guest of your choice."  
  
"It's a formal event, and it starts at nine promptly." Emma said. "We will see you there." Emma said as she and Marcus walked away.  
  
"The professor was right, they did approach me." Jean thought as she walked into the cafeteria to talk with the other X-Men.  
  
********************  
  
Random Bayville Hotel  
  
"Nice to see the Government sprung for lavish quarters." Pietro said dryly as Toad ate a fly.  
  
"Pietro, we're under cover. We're supposed to be keeping a low profile, remember?" X-23 said as she watched a couple of computers that Forge had set up. There were camera's stationed throughout Bayville, at various locations for viewing.  
  
"Where is the nerd?" Mike asked as he lugged the last of the Brotherhood, I mean X-Factors luggage up the stairs.  
  
"He swung by the X-Geeks, to pick up a few things." Toad said as he typed away at a computer.  
  
"They don't know he joined up with us and the government?" Mike asked.  
  
"Nope." Lance said as he lounged on the bed. "In fact, I think he's wearing one of the telepathic disrupters too, so Xavier can't read his mind."  
  
"Those things are like football helmets!" Wanda exclaimed. "I think the X-Geeks will notice."  
  
"I don't know, they did ignore that triangle thing on Shadowcats head for awhile." Toad said with a snicker.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"Vas! Forge its good to see you again muin friend!' Kurt said as he shook hand with Forge. "Vhere have you been?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Forge said as he walked into the mansion wearing a football helmet like device with lots of lights on his head.  
  
"So how have you been?" Nightcrawler asked as he and Forge walked around the mansion, no one noticing the d\strange device of Forges head.  
  
"Great. I got a new Lab set up and some cool new partners." Forge said. "Hey Kurt, I don't want to cut this short, but I just swung by to pick up a few things. I gotta get back to work soon."  
  
"No problemo." Kurt said as he led Forge to the lab. On the way, the walked pass Xavier's study.  
  
"Professor, are you sure the "Hellfire Club is composed of mutants?" Jean's voice stated.  
  
"From what Cerebro can tell, yes." Xavier said as Forge and Kurt walked by.  
  
"Interesting…" forge said as he and Nightcrawler walked into the lab.  
  
********************  
  
Random Bayville Hotel  
  
"Yo, I got in." Toad called from the computer where he was sitting. Forge and Lance walked over and studied the screen. "Bayville High always had the weakest security systems…"  
  
"Yea." Mike said with a smirk as he and Blob slapped hands.  
  
"Okay, out of the new students at Bayville, we got Emma Frost, Sebastian Shaw, Marius St. Croix, and his sister Monet Yvette Teresa Maria St. Croix," Lance said.  
  
"Jeez, she's got more names than most Hispanic people." Toad commented.  
  
"Moving on." Forge said irately as he turned back to the screen. "We also have Lorna Dane, Allison Blare, and James LeGrand." Forge said as he continued reading off of the list.  
  
"Check this out." Mike said as he pointed on the screen. "The only connection that they share is that all of their parents belong to the Hellfire Club.  
  
"What the hell is this Hellfire Club that keeps coming up?" Blob asked.  
  
"Its an exclusive playground for the rich. A members only type place." Betsy said simply as she walked into the room. "My father's a member of the London chapter."  
  
"And mine used to belong to the Florida Chapter." Mike said simply. "You see, membership passes on to the children, thus both Betsy and I can go into meetings and gatherings even without becoming official members. Just because our parents are members."  
  
"Still, I doubt that they're here to start a Bayville Chapter." Wanda said.  
  
"He's got a point, other than the fact that they're rich prudes Mike, I don't think there's a real problem here. Val sent us on a wild goose chase" Lance said as Pietro walked in with X-23.  
  
"What about what I over heard at the mansion?" Forge said.  
  
"Circumstantial." Lance pointed out.  
  
"We got work people." Pietro said. "Val just called. Apparently Miss Frost has several Interpol warrants as well as the others. Val wants us to keep tabs on them and make sure they don't cause trouble."  
  
"You were saying?" Betsy quipped as Lance slapped his face.  
  
"Standard capture routine?" Forge asked Pietro.  
  
"Yea. Except they've all been conformed as Mutants." X said with a smirk. "So there's not going to be anything standard about it."  
  
--------------------  
  
"Okay. So what do we know about the Hellfire Club?" Lance asked as he stood in front of the gathered mutants  
  
"All of its members are rich, or have wealthy backgrounds. Members as usually wealthy socialites looking for a good time." Toad said as he lounged on the couch, reading over a printed report. "There are tons of promiscuous sexual practices going on at meeting that are behind closed doors." Toad said. "Hey Wanda, maybe we should join?"  
  
"I don't think so." Wanda said with a smile.  
  
"Moving on…" Blob said, changing them back onto topic.  
  
"There's that, and all the chapters have an Inner Circle, who govern the direction that particular chapter takes, whether it be political or social." Betsy said as she pushed a pair of black-rimmed glasses up on her nose.  
  
"Give me more about this Inner Circle." Forge said.  
  
"Traditionally consists of six to ten people, who take names after chess pieces." Mike began. "Each name has a different position. The Rook works the financial angle, the Bishop the social areas, the Knight takes care of legal issues, while the King and Queen oversee the entire process. The colors reflect the nature of how the said things are taken care of. Black is honestly and open, basically legitimately; while white is dirty and secretively, or illegally."  
  
"There's a contrast or two." Blob pointed out.  
  
"Most of the time, the Inner Circle concerns itself with increasing the wealth of its members, using the name as a front for many illegal activities." Pietro said.   
  
"Yea. Interpol has been after the London branches Inner Circle for awhile." Mike said. "They were close to making some arrests but their headquarters 'mysteriously' blew up, destroying all of the evidence against the Inner Circle. These guys play hard ball, and they don't joke around."  
  
"Okay, so we've got seven new kids, presumably all members of the Hellfire Club themselves. They're all mutants. And they're regal, all dressing in only one color each, black or white." Forge said.  
  
"That means they're probably here to start another branch of the Hellfire Club here in Bayville. They'll probably be the Inner Circle." Wanda pointed out.  
  
"Good." Forge said as he pointed at Wanda. "Pietro, you said that these guys are most likely going to trying to increase their own wealth or standing, correct?"  
  
"I didn't say that directly, but it is the most logical possibility based on what we know about them. And that isn't much I might add." Pietro said.  
  
"Did Pietro just say Logical, and 'I' in the same sentence?" Mike asked Betsy, who just shrugged.  
  
"Still it's all we got. Now what is it about Bayville that would draw in the wealthy?" Forge asked.  
  
"Absolutely nothing." Todd quipped. "Face facts, Bayville is a pimple on the earth's ass."  
  
"That's why we left." Lance said.  
  
"Exactly." Forge said. "They're not here to raise their standings, that's not their primary motive at least. There is something else here that had to draw them in." Forge stated. "What?"  
  
"Damn." Blob muttered. "What about the Bayville Museum."  
  
"What?" Toad asked in disbelief.  
  
"You know what a museum is?" Pietro asked in shock.  
  
"In a week they're going to have an exhibit. "The Mystical Gems of Cyttorak"." Blob said. "Those are the same stones that gave Juggernaut his powers, they might be after those."  
  
"Right. Father used them to power his advanced mutation device." Pietro added.  
  
"Good work." Forge said. "Toad, get on the web and see what you can find out about those stones. If they can do what Blob says they can, then that's going to be our primary target." Forge said as Toad hopped away. "We got the ball on this one and I don't want to drop it people." Forge said sternly. "I want to know why they're here, and make sure that whatever they're up to doesn't work."  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Through Hell Fire, Part II. Toad, Quicksilver and Psylocke infiltrate the Inner Circle, but have they bitten off more than they can chew? And just who the hell is this figure in Black Leather? Find out next time on Brotherhood Evolution!  
  
********************  
  
There you all go. I hope you liked it.   
  
Until next time true believers, please review and peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	68. Through Hellfire, Part II: Quite the Bal...

Brotherhood Evolution: Through Hell-Fire, Part II: Quite the Ball Indeed  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the ideas behind this saga and the character of Mike Nagrite  
  
********************  
  
Bayville Square  
  
"I don't like this." Pietro said as he and Betsy stood by the fountain. "What if the X-geeks see us?"  
  
"Don't worry. Forge is keeping them busy." Betsy said as Fire trucks blazed in the distance. "See."  
  
"Lance, you there?" Pietro asked as he touched his ear.  
  
"Right across from you." Lance said into his communicator as he sat in the shadows, chewing on a toothpick.   
  
"Lance, how do we know that we'll make contact with the club?" Betsy asked.  
  
"Toad sent Emma Frost an E-mail, claiming to be from you and Pietro. Basically, you guys have heard from the grapevine that rich socialites are in town and you want to hobnob. And both of you have the wealthy background to back it up. Emma said to meet her here in person." Lance said quietly.  
  
"Yea. But they also know that we're mutants. And most likely this will somehow get back to the X-Geeks." Pietro said simply.  
  
"We'll burn that bridge when we get to it." Lance said simply.  
  
"Hello there." Pietro and Betsy turned to see a tall blond girl with red streaks in her hair. She was wearing a black halter-top and shorts with black knee boots. Next to her was a short, fat man dressed in all white with a bunchy over coat. "My name is Allison Blair." The female said simply. "And this is my friend, James LeGrand."   
  
"Hello." Pietro crowed as he kissed Allison's hand "I'm Pietro Maximoff and this is my associate; Elisabeth Braddock." Pietro said as Betsy shook their hands.  
  
"What can we do for you?" Betsy asked.  
  
"Well, from what we understand, both of you parents hold membership in the prestigious Hellfire Club." LeGrand said with a smile. "That and the E-mail you sent our associate Miss Frost perked up our interest quite a bit."  
  
"We try. I am surprised that you responded though." Betsy said simply. "I mean, you do know that we're mutants, right?"  
  
"Of course." Allison said with a fake smile. "But as long as your rich, the "Hell-fire Club doesn't care what you are."  
  
"Really?" Pietro asked. "And what is this Hell-fire Club that I keep hearing about?"  
  
"Think of it as a personal playground for the rich." Allison said as she rubbed Pietro's hand. "If you get my drift."  
  
"I think i do." Pietro purred.  
  
"We would like to invite you to join out more modern version of the Hellfire Club." James said simply. "We're offering this opportunity only to the best and brightest of Bayville, and you two certainly qualify."   
  
"Great. Pietro's ego is going to be inflated big time now." Betsy muttered to Lance, who was hanging around against the wall on the other side in the shadows. Lance smirked through his toothpick and nodded at her. "That sounds wonderful." Betsy said. "So what do we do?"   
  
"There's a very formal ball tonight at the Mansion of Hillton Street. It starts at nine." LeGrand said.  
  
"We'll be there." Pietro said as he shook their hands again.  
  
"Excellent, we will look for you there." Allison said as she and LeGrand walked away.  
  
"Man, this is too easy." Lance said as he walked over to them.   
  
"You're telling me. What a fox..." Pietro muttered.  
  
"It begins." Betsy and Lance muttered at the same time.  
  
********************  
  
Some seedy Bayville Motel  
  
"You get in, find out what you can, and get out." Forge said as Pietro tried tying a bowtie. "And be careful. They know that you're both mutants. So try not to stand out too much."  
  
"Sure-whatever. Just-as-soon-as-I-can-figure-this-damn-thing-out…" Pietro muttered as he tried fiddling with the piece of cloth. Mike then grabbed it and tried to tie it.  
  
"Great…" Mike said as he tried tying it. "We can face Giant Robots, human oppression, the X-Geeks, solders, psychotic siblings, being backstabbed more times then Italy, the evolution of our powers, Aliens, the near death of our comrades, homicidal parents, and the government, but we can't figure out how to tie a damn bowtie…" Mike muttered as he handed it to Blob. "Oh, and Petey, keep your hands off my girl."  
  
"No worries. I know she's taken." Pietro said with a sly smile.  
  
"God damn thing…" Blob muttered as he tried it.  
  
"Men." X-23 said as she grabbed it from Blob and tied it for them.  
  
"How…" Mike asked as his jaw hit the floor.  
  
"I'm good with knots." X said as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Impressive…" Toad said simply as he walked away, not noticing Wanda glaring at X-23.  
  
"Here we go again…" Blob muttered to Mike as Lance talked with Pietro.  
  
"Val gave us these ear communicators and video glasses." Lance said as he handed a pair of wire-rimmed spectacles and an earpiece to Quicksilver. "With these, we can see and hear everything that you and Betsy see and hear."  
  
"Big Brother is watching…" Mike said with a smile as Betsy came in the room wearing a gown similar to the one she wore for the Sadie Hawkins Dance awhile back. Except this one was a bit more streamline and had a longer slit in the back. "Damn I wish I was going now…" Mike said as he saw his girlfriend.  
  
"You always say that." Betsy said as she pecked his cheek and turned to face Lance. "No offense Lance, but I wear glasses for reading, nothing else." Betsy said as she put the earpiece in.  
  
"Fine. We'll get the visuals from Pietro." Lance said. "Blob did you rent the limo?"  
  
"Yep. Now we just have to wait for our organ grinder." Blob said with a smile. "Oh, there he is." Fred said as he pointed at Toad, who entered the room wearing a driver's uniform.  
  
"Why do I have to do this again?" Toad whined.  
  
"Because you drew the short straw." Forge stated.  
  
"I hate my life."  
  
"Deal with it." Forge said simply.   
  
"How do we look?" Pietro asked as he put his arm around Betsy.  
  
"Adorable. It's a friggin' Kodak moment. Now get the hell out of here." Mike said with a smile as the three of them left the Motel.  
  
"X do we have visuals?" Forge asked as Wanda and Mike walked over to X-23, who was typing at a computer.  
  
"Yep. The Camera's that Pietro installed earlier haven't been discovered yet and are up and running. we got full visuals of the entire ball."  
  
"Good. Omega, Avalanche, Scarlet Witch, and Blob, I want you guys suited up and ready to move if this thing goes to hell." Forge said simply.  
  
"Aye, aye captain." Lance mock saluted as he and Mike walked out of the room with Blob laughing.  
  
"Men." Wanda muttered to herself.  
  
********************  
  
Hillton Street  
  
"Wow." Pietro said as he and Betsy stepped out of the limo. "This place is ritzier than the X-Geeks place..."  
  
********************  
  
"Wow." Cyclops muttered. "This place is ritzier than the mansion..."   
  
********************  
  
Inside  
  
"I would like to welcome all of you to the first meeting of the new Hellfire club." Sabastian Shaw stated with a smile as he stood on the foay, overlooking his guests.  
  
"Nice speech." Marius ST. Croix muttered as he straitened his gloves.  
  
"Thats all it was Brother." Monet said as she walked out wearing a satin dress.  
  
"Look, our real targets are those four." Emma frost stated as she pointed at the mutants. "We take them out and we shouldn't have trouble getting the rest of the gems of Cyytorak."  
  
"Good plan." Lorna Dane said as the green haired girl walked down the stairs.  
  
*********************  
  
Seedy Motel  
  
"Woah, is that what I think it is?" Mike said as he pointed at the videofeed of Emma Frost.  
  
"If you think its a Cyytorak Gem, you're right." X said as she typed a few keys. "And according to our files, thats one out of five known gems, the other four are at Bayville's museum."  
  
"Is there anything the goverment doesn't have a file on?" Mike asked.  
  
"Let me check." X muttered as she made a few key strokes. "Nope. No there is not."  
  
"Be on your toes guys." Forge said into the comlink.  
  
"What could happen Pietro stated as he and Betsy danced around on the ballroom floor.  
  
"Hello there." Marius stated as he walked up to Scott, who was playing wallflower.  
  
"Hi." Scott said. "Scott Summers."  
  
"Maruis St. Croix, but my friends call me Emplate."  
  
"Why's that?" Scott asked.  
  
"Because of this." Marius stated as he pulled off a glove to reveal his had to Scott. To Cyclops's horro, there was a mouth with lots of sharp teeth on it. "Yummy." Maruis stated with a smile as he grabbed Cyclops and began to feed on his mutant energy.  
  
"You spoke to soon Petey." Betsy muttered as she got ready for battle. But before anyone could react, a explosion rocked the building as it blew a hole in the wall. A figure in dark leather bindings walked in through the hole.  
  
"CHAMBER!" Emma Frost screamed.  
  
~ Ello, luv. Miss me. ~ Chamber projected to everyone.  
  
*******************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Through Hellfire, Part II. A three way battle betwwen X-Factor, X-Men and the Hellfire club ensues. But what side does Chamber take?  
  
*******************  
  
You all know the drill,  
  
Peace out,   
  
Descendent 


	69. Through Hellfire, Part III: Comming out ...

Brotherhood Evolution: Through Hell-Fire, Part III: Comming out to Play  
  
Disclaimer: If you don't know it by now than you need help. And I got three words for ya… ARE YOU READY!??!  
  
********************  
  
The Hell-Fire Club Mansion  
  
~ Miss me? ~ Chamber projected at the Inner Circle.  
  
"Not really." Shaw stated as he walked up to the taller teenager. "So what brings you back Jonothan? Did you miss the rush or is it because you want something?"  
  
~ I... want those gem's… ~ Chamber stated.  
  
"We don't have them... Yet." Shaw answered.  
  
~ I don't care. I'm telling you to stay... away from them. They're mine. ~  
  
"Still think that they can fix you're wounded body." Shaw sniffed. "You haven't a prayer Jonothan. Remember, you volunteered to have your power amplified by the gems in the first place. It's not our fault that you lost your precious looks as a result of it."  
  
~ Actually, it is. ~ Jonothan Starsmore projected. His eyes then glowed with energy as his chest blew outward, expelling Bio-Nuclear Psychokinetic energy from the gapping hole in his chest and lower half of his face. The energy flooded around him, almost like a cape as he walked forward, the energy trailing in front of and behind him.  
  
"This is bad." Betsy said as she stumbled over to Pietro and helped him up.  
  
"At least no-face has the Inner Circle busy…" Pietro said as he tried his com-link back to X-Factor. "Lance, we got problems…"  
  
"Mike, X, Wanda, Lance, and Forge are on their way. E.T.A three minutes." Blob's voice crackled over the com-link.  
  
"He knows what E.T.A means?" Pietro asked Betsy, who just shook her head. Suddenly THE EMOTIONALLY CHALLENGED X-MEN!!! burst through the ceiling in full battle attire.  
  
"Damn it. We do have a door you know." Shaw snapped at the X-Men.  
  
"Sorry." Nightcrawler muttered as the X-men struck a dramatic entrance pose.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kitty asked as she saw Betsy and Pietro.  
  
"Government business luv." Betsy said as she focused and a katana made of purple energy formed in her hands.  
  
"Thats new." Rogue said in shock.  
  
"What?" Alex said as Pietro got up.  
  
"We work for the government. Duh." Betsy said simply  
  
"A three way." Pietro muttered. "X-Factor Vs X-Men Vs Hell-Fire Club. Great. The only good three way involves me, and two lovely ladies." Pietro said simply as he rushed Allison.  
  
"God he's a pervert…" Betsy thought as X-Factor broke through one of the walls.   
  
"Good God. Doesn't anybody use the door anymore?" Emma Frost demanded.  
  
"Nope." Omega said simply.  
  
"Lance?" Kitty asked as she saw the Brotherhood's new outfits.  
  
"Hey Pretty Kitty." Lance said with a smirk. "Miss me?"  
  
"Forge?" Kurt asked as Forges hand morphed into a gun.  
  
"Told you, you wouldn't believe me." Forge said with a smirk.  
  
"Kid?" Logan asked as X-23 smiled at him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Hey pops." X-23 said. "I work for the government now."  
  
"Following in the old mans foot steps. Wonderful. Great." Logan muttered. Soon it was a free for all as the three teams plus Chamber were battling it out. Monet flew into the air and slammed Jean into the wall, as her brother gathered the stolen life energy of Cyclops and channeled it into a solar blast that sent Havok into the third floor. Shaw wrestled with Omega as LeGrand took care of Forge and Nightcrawler. Rogue was busy dealing with Emma and Betsy fought with Shadow Cat. Poloris was using X as a Yo-yo as Mike went flying by.  
  
"This is getting no where." Lance muttered to himself as he saw Chamber standing away from the battle, deep in concentration. "Ah crap…" Lance thought when he realized Chamber was drawing in massive amounts of psychokinetic energy. "X-Factor, fall back!" Lance shouted as the Brotherhood took off through the hole in the wall. Chamber then released his energy in one destructive bio-blast that leveled the mansion. Thankfully, Jean's telekinesis and some quick thinking on the half of Psylocke, Shadow Cat, and Nightcrawler made sure that none of the humans were hurt. Well all except for Duncan who had a very large rock land on him. (Ain't I a stinker?) When Chamber emerged from the ruble, the three groups where gone.  
  
~ Damn it... I was so close ~ Chamber muttered. ~ Without those Gems I have... no chance of regaining my body. ~ Chamber thought as he walked off to try and find the Hell-Fire Club.  
  
********************  
  
Sleazy Motel  
  
"We really screwed the pooch on this one…" Lance stated as he looked at the battered and bruised X-Factor. Betsy and Pietro had changed into their costumes and Toad was holding an ice pack to his head. The X-Men were also gathered around as Betsy had shadow walked them all to the Motel.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kitty asked as she sat near Lance.  
  
"And what did you mean you work for the government?" Jean asked.  
  
"We were recruited by an elite part of the Special Forces Unit in order to deal with mutant threats that threaten our Nations security." Forge said simply. "I was chosen first, given my abilities and talents. The Brotherhood where then recruited given the nature of their powers as well as the fact that they had much more contact with other mutants."   
  
"That and we're just that lovable." Pietro said simply.  
  
"But where did you come in Kid?' Logan asked X.  
  
"I was looking for a thrill, and so far these guys haven't failed to disappoint." X-23 said as she sipped a soda.  
  
"Man this is a huge mess." Forge moaned.   
  
"If you hadn't interfered, this wouldn't have happened." Scott scolded.  
  
"Summers, if we hadn't interfered, you'd be a meal for our friend, mister mouth-hands." Betsy stated. "And besides, we're the government, we had first dibs on the situation."  
  
"She's got a point Bro." Alex stated as he held a bag of frozen peas to his noggin.  
  
"Val is gonna moue pissed." Toad stated. "We were supposed to get Intel, but instead we ended up destroying a mansion and nearly killing half of Bayville."  
  
"Can't we do anything anymore without almost killing half of Bayville?" Mike asked simply.  
  
"No. No we can't." Lance stated simply. "Its in the Brotherhood Charter." Lance said as he handed a scroll to Omega.  
  
"Let me see that… Whenever the Brotherhood goes out as a team on a mission or for fun, so long as all members are present, exactly one half of Bayville's population needs to be put into mortal jeopardy…Hmp, I'll be damned. It does say that." Mike said as he handed the charter back to Lance.  
  
"You guys still follow that thing?" Rogue asked in disgust.  
  
"Hey, we may be X-Factor, but we're still 'Hoods." Toad replied simply.  
  
"X-Factor?" The X-men asked.  
  
"Wasn't our idea." Blob said simply. "So boss, what do we do know." Blob turned to Forge  
  
"First thing's first, the 64 thousand dollar question is; "Who the hell was the energy bar"?" Forge asked aloud.  
  
"His name's Jonothan Starsmore." Mike replied.  
  
"How do you know?" Blob asked.  
  
"I went to School with him during my brief stint in England, away from my Father." Mike said simply. "He was my best fried for the longest time, but then we just eventually lost contact with each other when I moved back to Florida."  
  
"So you know him?" Jean asked simply.  
  
"Yea. Well before he turned into the energizer bunny that is." Mike said simply. "There was something else as well. His eyes, they were hollow, no emotion in them. He isn't the same. Something happened to him." Mike said as he scratched his chin.  
  
"Maybe becoming a living battery?" Toad asked dryly.  
  
"Great. So what do we do next?" Kitty asked as she sat next to Lance.  
  
"I'm going to contact Valerie. We screwed up magorly on this one. She may want to come down and try to do damage control on this one." Pietro said as he picked up a phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Any excuse to get her down here, right Petey?" Mike taunted. Until Betsy smacked him in the back of the skull. "Ow..."  
  
"Until we get word from the boss lady, I want the rest of my team to take it easy." Forge said as he walked into his room.  
  
"I'll contact the Professor, he'll want to know what's going on." Scott said as he took out his cell phone.  
  
********************  
  
The Inner Circles Secret Base  
  
"This was unexpected." Shaw snapped at the rest of the circle. "The X-Men and this new group could be dealt with, but not the return of Chamber."  
  
"Calm down Sebastian." Emma said, as she lay nude on a silk bed. "We knew we would have to deal with Jonothan before hand. This is just dandy, as we no longer have to find him, he's right here where we can use him to our advantage." Emma said with a smile.  
  
"You really are devious. You know that don't you." Shaw said as he approached Emma, taking off his shirt.  
  
"Yummy." Emma said with a smile.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"TOAD! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Bobby shouted as he shot a blast of ice at Toad, who jumped away snickering at a green Iceman.  
  
"This was a really, really, really, REALLY bad idea." Scott whined as he began to pound his head against the wall.  
  
"You're telling me. This is your house they're trashing." Lance muttered.  
  
"Again." Nightcrawler muttered.  
  
"You missed us, didn't you?" Lance asked with a smile as he walked away.  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!" Rogue screamed as she ran downstairs panting. "Its horrible…the most disturbing thing I've ever seen…" Rogue gasped.  
  
"What?" Blob asked.  
  
"I went to go to the bathroom, and…Mike… Betsy…" Rogue gasped as Mike came downstairs wearing a towel.  
  
"You know, you really need to knock." Mike scolded as he walked back upstairs handcuffs jingling all the way up.  
  
"Wow." Jean stated simply. "I honestly did not expect that." Jean said dryly.  
  
"There's a reason we call those two Rabbits." Toad quipped.  
  
"So what did Xavier have to say about this?" Forge asked.  
  
"He muttered something about why life sucks and locked himself in his study with Storm, Beast, Wolverine, and Angel." Nightcrawler said simply as a loud crashed rocked the mansion.  
  
"What a day…" Scott muttered a she buried his head in his hands.  
  
********************  
  
Outside  
  
"What a day..." Lance thought as he stared at the night sky in the open field. He held his hand out and the ground began to rise up, following the movements of his hand. "Who would have thought that my powers were actually geological-based telekinesis and the ability to control and manipulate seismic energy?" Lance thought with a smile as his eyes began to glow a light blue as he moved his hands, fluctuating the ground in a strange symphony.  
  
"Impressive." Lance turned to see Kitty standing behind him.  
  
"This is nothing." Lance said with a smile as he made another motion with his hand and the two of them found them whisked up into the air on a wave of earth.  
  
"LANCE!" Kitty laughed as the earth swirled them around through the air.  
  
"Come on Kitty. You never felt the need to let loose." Lance said as the earthen platform he was on drifted closer to hers. His eyes trailed light blue energy as he faced her.  
  
"Yea. I have." Kitty said as she gazed up at him. "Only when I'm around you though…" Kitty said as Lance smiled. "I missed you…"  
  
"Same here Pretty Kitty…" Lance said as he bent down and kissed her.  
  
"I can tell." Kitty said as she kissed him back.  
  
"I knew it." Mike stated with a smile as he watched the two from a window.  
  
"Get over here you pervert." Betsy muttered as she grabbed his ear and dragged him away.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Through Hellfire, Part IV. X-Factor and the X-men team up to defend the Cyytorak gems from the hellfire club, but what is Chamber really after?  
  
********************  
  
See you all next time,   
  
Descendent 


	70. Through Hellfire, Part IV: We have a Pla...

Brotherhood Evolution: Through Hell-fire, Part IV: We have a Plan?  
  
Well, well, well. Here's something that I was looking forward to writing, X-Factor and X-men working together… MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
(Ding-dong)  
  
"Who the flammin' hell?" Logan asked as he walked to the door and opened it. "Val." Logan said dryly as he recognized Dr. Valerie Cooper.  
  
"Logan." Valerie said dryly. "How have you been?"  
  
"I'm a glorified Babysitter. You?"  
  
"Likewise." Valerie said as she walked into the mansion. "I believe my team is here?" Valerie asked as Logan led her down the hall.  
  
"PIETRO! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Jeans' voice shouted throughout the mansion.  
  
"Yep." Logan said simply as he cracked open a beer.  
  
"I thought you quit drinking?' Valerie asked as she arched an eyebrow in curiosity.  
  
"Live with the Brotherhood a few more months, you'll see why I went back to the sauce." Logan said simply.  
  
"Doubtful." Valerie said simply. "X-FACTOR! FRONT AND CENTER!" Valerie then screamed. Within a few moments all of X-Factor stood at attention in front of Dr. Cooper.  
  
"Wha…" Logan said as he almost spilled his drink.  
  
"Report!" Valerie demanded.  
  
"The Hellfire Club has been confirmed as a possible terrorist threat. They are currently seeking to obtain the mystical gems of Cyttorak, in which they hope to augment their own mutant powers. There is currently seven members conformed as mutants." Forge said as he stepped forward.  
  
"There's also another problem." Lance said as he stepped forward.  
  
"Report Avalanche… Is that lipstick?" Valerie asked as she pointed to Lance's neck.  
  
"Yes." Lance said simply as Mike snickered. "An unexpected mutant has entered the area and has integrated himself in the mission. His name is Jonothan Starsmore, and we believe him to be a former member of the Hellfire Club. His powers have already been augmented by the Gems of Cyttorak. He has demonstrated powerful Psychokinetic energy blasts and telepathic prowess." Lance stated. "He's a rogue and we can't get a lock on his current location."  
  
"Any thing else?' Valerie stated.  
  
"Everything else was in the report I sent you." Forge said simply.  
  
"Good work guys." Valerie said simply as the Brotherhood went lax.  
  
"How?" Logan said simply.  
  
"We're the Government Logan. We can anything." Valerie said cockily as she walked away. "I have to speak with Mr. Xavier…"  
  
"You two know each other?" Lance asked as he walked over to Wolverine.  
  
"Long time ago." Logan said as X, Pietro and Blob started scheming with Mike and Wanda. "And what's with the lipstick?" Logan asked as he raised an eye.  
  
"Um… nothinggottagobye!' Lance shouted as he bolted down the hallway.  
  
"Wait. I know that scent…HALFPINT!" Logan shouted as he dropped his drink. "ALVERS! I'LL KILL YOU!" Logan shouted ash ran down the hallway after Lance.  
  
"Petey, you own me a coke." Mike said with a smile. "Logan caught on."  
  
"Man and here I though the old man was slowing down." Pietro said simply.  
  
"My dad?" X said skeptically. "Yea right."  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's study  
  
"So we're in agreement." Xavier said as he faced Valerie. "The Gems of Cyatorak must be protected."  
  
"Yes. I think it would be wised if our teams guarded the Gems, to keep local authorities out of the situation."  
  
"Agreed." Xavier said. " There are two entrances to the museum."  
  
"That's assuming that Chamber or the Hell-fire Club use the entrances and don't blow a hole in the wall."  
  
"Point." Xavier said. "So should we let them know?"  
  
"My team already knew this was a possibility and have prepared for it." Valerie said simply.  
  
"Dr. Cooper, why are you doing this?" Xavier asked Valerie.  
  
"To protect our nation…" Valerie began before Xavier interrupted her.  
  
"No. Why did the government take the Brotherhood and Forge?" Xavier asked.  
  
"They joined of their own free will. Face it Charles, the world hates them. These kids want to prove themselves to the world, and I gave them the chance. So far, they've proven themselves quite well."  
  
"That's not the point Valerie. These children have become solders to you."  
  
"Like your X-Men aren't your solders?" Valerie responded. "Charles, we both want the same thing. Peace. I however know that violence is needed to obtain that peace, and then to keep it safe. The Brotherhood are perfect for that. They have the skill and the power, but no one bothered to help them reach there full potential."  
  
"You've turned them into trained mercenaries." Xavier pleaded.  
  
"They have a home and a purpose Xavier. For once, they all believe in what they're doing. That's more than anyone else gave them. And for that, they've fought like demons for this country."  
  
"Yes." Xavier said in a defeated tone. "But I can't help but wonder if there are other forces in the government who are as admirable as you are in they're goals."  
  
"So do I Charles. So do I." Valerie said simply.  
  
********************  
  
Miami Florida, the Nagrite Manor  
  
"Interesting." Dr. Jeremiah Nagrite said as he looked over a file of papers and graphs.  
  
"What Jeremiah?" Dr. Essex said as he walked over.  
  
"It appears that the mutant cellular system is vulnerable to an attack of a biosynthetic nature."  
  
"What?"   
  
"It's just like cancer really. According to these tests, when we injected the virus into our mutant "Patient" his powers grew at an uncontrollable rate."  
  
"So how is that going to wipe out mutants? It will only make them stronger." Essex said simply as her shook his head.  
  
"You didn't let me finish. There powers grow completely out of control until they're body eventually destroys itself." Dr. Jeremiah Nagrite said with a smile.  
  
"Interesting." Dr. Essex said with a smile.  
  
"There's only one problem. Those with accelerated healing abilities like my son, have a slight chance of survival. They're body repairs itself too damn fast. I need to find the right genome configuration to get this down right."  
  
"And that requires more of Mikey's blood, right docs…" Sarah Ramos said as she leaned against the wall.  
  
"Yes. But you won't have to do it this time Sarah." Dr. Essex said. "Ever since the Brotherhood joined the government, some friends who are quite high up, have been providing us with all the information that we need to continue."  
  
"Damn." Sarah said simply. "Well, let me know when you need me." Sarah said as she walked away.  
  
"Sooner than you think my dear girl." Dr. Nagrite said with a twisted simile. "Sooner than you think…"  
  
********************  
  
Bayville Museum  
  
"I don't believe it." Mike said simply as he walked around the museum and stared at a painting. "How in the hell did Bayville get the "Mona Lisa"?" Mike said as he stared at the famous portrait with Toad.  
  
"Beats me." Toad said simply. "I just find it ironic that one of the most treasured paintings of all times is in a location at this specific moment in time to most likely be destroyed in a huge battle between good an evil."  
  
"Oh yea." Pietro said as she looked at the picture.  
  
"Someone up there really doesn't like that painting." Mike said simply as he smiled and walked away.  
  
"The west side is all clear." Toad said into his communicator.  
  
"So is the east." X said into her communicator. She, Jean and Nightcrawler were walking around the east wing of the museum.  
  
"North is clear." Blob said as he and Lance walked around with Rogue and Iceman.  
  
"South is clean." Scott said into his communicator. He, Kitty, Scarlet Witch and Forge walked around the south area.  
  
"This blows." Betsy said as she sat in a parked Van with Valerie and Xavier.  
  
"Psylocke, you're still under doctor's orders not to engage in a fight." Valerie said sternly. "I'm ignoring the fact that you entered into a battle against the hellfire club earlier under the circumstances that you had no choice, but the X-Men and X-Factor can handle the situation without you."  
  
"Bloody Bureaucratic pettifogging son of a betch…" Betsy started to ramble.  
  
"Stuff it." Valerie said as she pulled out a bottle of aspirin.  
  
"It begins." Xavier thought with a smile as Valerie downed a couple of dozen of the painkillers.  
  
"Hold up…" Lance's voice crackled over the intercom. "I'm sensing some heavy disturbances in the seismic fields around here." Lance said.  
  
"I'm picking up a huge surge from the astral plane." Betsy said simply.  
  
"There's why." Xavier said as he pointed at the glowing figure in the distance.  
  
"My God…" Valerie said as she saw Chamber. Jonothan Starsmore's scarred body radiated Psychokinetic energy from the hole in his chest. The energy floated around him, dancing in swirling patterns as his eyes glowed.  
  
"Mike, The Bloody energizer Bunny is in your section!" Betsy shouted over the com link.  
  
"Where?" Mike's vice shouted over the com-link.  
  
"My god…" Betsy said as Chamber fired off a blast the nuked the West side of Bayville Museum. "MIKE!" Betsy shouted as the building collapsed.  
  
"X-Factor, Chamber has made himself known. Engage at will!" Valerie shouted over the intercom.  
  
********************  
  
Next time on Brotherhood Evolution: Through Hell-fire, Part V: X-Factor and the X-men battle the Hellfire Club and Chamber in this epic battle for the mystical gems of Cyttorak.  
  
********************  
  
Well, see you all next time  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	71. Through Hellfire, Part V: Comming's and ...

Brotherhood Evolution: Through Hell-Fire, Part V: Commings and Goings  
  
********************  
  
Bayville Museum  
  
"GET DOWN!" Lance screamed as he fired a blast of seismic energy at Chamber. The blast struck the core of his own psychokinetic energy chamber.   
  
~ That the best you got you ruddy plonkers? ~ Chamber projected at X-Factor.  
  
"Try this…" Lance screamed as his eyes glowed light blue. Sweat beaded on his forehead as the ground around Chamber opened up and formed into a dome around him, then sunk back into the ground.  
  
~ Try again Goven'r. ~ Chamber stated as he blew himself out of his prison and sent a blast at Avalanche, causing him to land in the ruble of the West Wing of the Museum.  
  
"Lance!" Pietro shouted as he grabbed a pipe and twirled it around like a Bo staff as he sped towards Chamber. "Alright Mr. No Mouth, lets dance!"  
  
"Right with you buddy!" Blob shouted as he charged at the glowing mutant.  
  
~ Gordon Bennet… ~ Chamber projected. ~ You're like bloomin' ants! ~ Chamber thought out loud as he sent Blob and Pietro flying with a blast of energy.  
  
"OMEGA! TOAD!" Wanda shouted as she was hexing the building ruble, which had collapsed on her teammates. "FORGE! GET YOU SKINNY ASS OVER HERE!"  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Forge shouted as he fired a blast at Chamber with no effect.  
  
"HELP ME!" Wanda screamed. "TOAD! MIKE!"  
  
"Back off Scarlet Witch." Lance said as he stumbled over.  
  
"Val? Where are the X-Men?" Forge asked over the comlink.  
  
"They're protecting the gem in case you fail." Valerie's voice crackled.  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence Val." Lance said as he clutched his ribs. "Wanda. I need some help here…"  
  
"How?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Increase the probability ratio of there being more seismic energy in this area. I taped it all out earlier in the fight." Lance stated.  
  
"I can't do that Lance. I can only alter probability ratios by a maximum of twenty percent. And my hexes only work on solid objects or altering chemical makeup's, not energy makeup's." Wanda said stated.   
  
"Damn. Looks like we do this the hard way.' Lance said simply as he rolled his eyes into the back of his head. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Lance screamed as he exerted what little energy he had left. A cave opened up in the ruble, revealing Toad and Omega unconscious.  
  
"I got Toad." Wanda said as she slung Toad over her shoulders.   
  
"I got Mike." Lance said as he grabbed Mike and dragged him away from the fight.  
  
"Val, this fight isn't going well." Forge said into the com-link.  
  
"No duh." Wanda muttered as suddenly Chamber fell to the ground. Psylocke pulled her Katana out of Chamber's lower back and wiped it off with his torn jacket.  
  
"What?" Betsy said simply. "It wasn't that hard…"  
  
"I like her style." X said simply as she walked over and kicked Chamber a couple of times. He's still alive." X said simply as X-Factor walked over.  
  
"Give me the number of the truck that tap danced in my skull…" Mike moaned a she woke up rubbing his skull.  
  
"Ditto." Toad said as he woke up to find himself over Wanda's shoulder. "Hey Baby cakes." Toad said with a smirk.  
  
"Hey." Wanda said with a smile.  
  
"Give me a barf bag." X said simply as she walked away.  
  
"Where's the Hellfire Club?" Mike asked. "It had to be more than Chamber."  
  
"My question is where's Val? We could use some restraints on this monkey." Pietro said simply as an explosion rocked the other side of the museum.  
  
"Guess that answers you question luv." Betsy said as she shadow walked away.  
  
"BETS!" Mike shouted. Damn it." Mike swore as he bolted towards the explosion. Lance and the others followed, riding a wave of earth.  
  
********************  
  
The other side of the museum  
  
"Where the hell is the Brotherhood?" Cyclops said as he fired an optic blast at Emplate, with no effect.  
  
"No clue Bro." Alex said simply. "All I know is we could so use the help." Havok said as he fired a cosmic blast at M, who just launched it back at him. "Oof…"  
  
"Pathetic." Emma Frost stated as she knocked Jean out after they're mental battle.  
  
"I know. Its no real challenge." Shaw said as he punched Nightcrawler hard in the jaw.   
  
"A travesty, really." LeGrand said as he made it so Angel couldn't fly and was pinned top the floor.  
  
"I know." Dazzler said as she blasted Rouge away with a laser blast.  
  
"Forget about me Bub?" Logan demanded as he charged towards the Hellfire Club.  
  
"Not really." Emplate said as he grabbed Logan and began feeding on him.  
  
"Gah…" Wolverine muttered as he felt his life essence become drained.  
  
"I say we let them die." Toad said simply as Kitty ducked under a Laser blast and dragged Rouge away.  
  
"Toad." Lance stated simply.  
  
"Right. The whole "I love Kitty" thing." Toad said dryly as he pulled his goggles on.  
  
"Man that boy is whipped." Mike said simply as he charged towards Shaw. "Hey Mutton Chops!" Mike shouted as he tackled Shaw to the ground.  
  
"YEE-HAW!" Pietro shouted as he grabbed Allison and ran off with her.  
  
"Pervert." Wanda muttered as she hexes Emplate, freeing Wolverine who X then dragged away.  
  
"Come on pops." X said as she dragged her "Father" away.  
  
"Forge!' The Gems!' Betsy shouted as she grabbed the techno genus and shadow walked him over to the mystical Cyttorak gems.  
  
"Totally on it!" Forge stated as he grabbed the four gems and put them in a bag. Betsy the shadow walked them away.  
  
"Damn it!" Emma screamed. "This day keeps getting worse!" Frost screamed as her skin began to glint as she assumed her diamond form. He necklace containing one of the gems fell to the ground as she charged at Mike.  
  
"That's interesting." Toad said simply as Emma smacked Mike off of Shaw and threw Wanda into X.  
  
"This bitch is toast." Mike quoted as he sent his tendricals at Emma, tying her up.  
  
"Toad!" Lance shouted as he sent a wave of earth at Toad. Toad leapt into the air just as the wave hit the wall. Toad then jumped off the reverberating wall onto a pillar of earth, which allowed him to get the height needed to knock Monet out of the sky and into Blobs Iron clutch.  
  
"Let me go you oaf!" Monet screamed as she struggled.  
  
"Oaf? Me?" Blob asked in shock "My, my, my. You have quite the mouth little girl." Blob said with a smile as he dragged her towards Omega, who then tied her up in his tendricals.  
  
"Hi. I'm Omega and I'll be you Jail bait today." Mike said as he tied Monet up in his tendricals.  
  
"Hey Mr. Mouth-hands!" X shouted as she charged towards Emplate.   
  
"Oh no you don't." Emplate shouted as he saw a glint of red on the ground near his feet. He grabbed Emma's necklace in his hands.  
  
"Marius! Don't!" Monet and Emma shouted at the same time as Marius St. Croix squeezed the gem.  
  
"The shit has hit the fan." Lorna Dane stated as she floated in the air surrounded by a magnetic field. Marius took the gem and pushed it against his chest. With a flash of light the gem melted into his skin. The X-Men woke up just in time to see Marius transform. The gathered mutants stared in shock as Marius's fingers extended and sharpened off, turning into razor claws. His dreadlocks sharpened off as well, turning into wicked spines as his dark featured turned a sickly gray color.  
  
"Damn." Nightcrawler said as Marius's eyes turned a deep, solid blood red and he hunched over slightly as his back bulged with more spines ripping out of his back around his spinal column.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Marius screamed as stared at his talons. His skin then started to slightly droop off, clinging to his structure like a wet blanket.  
  
"Marius?" Monet asked as she stared at her brother.  
  
"I… Am… EMPLATE!" Marius screamed as he tackled Omega to the ground and buried his talons into Mike, allowing the mouths on his hands to feed of Omega's life force. Emma and Monet fell to the ground and backed away as Lorna flew over to the with Shaw ands LeGrand in tow.   
  
"I think we should leave." Lorna stated.  
  
"I agree." Monet said as she grabbed Emma and LeGrand. Lorna grabbed Shaw and the five of them flew away.  
  
"Mike!" Avalanche shouted as he tackled Emplate to the ground. To Lance's horror, Emplate's arms erupted tendricals just like Omegas as he sent Lance flying away.  
  
"Okay. His powers have evolved." Betsy said simply. "Bad Karma."  
  
~ Get Down! ~ Came the mental command in all of their heads. Kitty turned to see Chamber standing in the ruined building. He unleashed a blast that sent Emplate flying.  
  
"Must…flee…" Emplate stated as his wounds healed. Before anyone got a chance to move, Emplate faded from existence, completely disappearing.  
  
"Okay. Show of hands, who saw that coming?" Nightcrawler asked as Betsy helped Mike up.  
  
"My spine…" Mike moaned as he cracked his back.  
  
"So. Who's side you on buddy?" Lance asked as he faced Chamber.  
  
~ Nobody's. I needed those gems to heal my body after my powers we're enhanced by them. But now… I don't know. ~  
  
"Jono, buddy. You can always join X-Factor." Mike said simply. "Do some good."  
  
~ No. I can't. There's something in me that I need to deal with on my own right now. ~ Chamber said. ~ And I'm not done with the Hellfire Club just yet. ~ Chamber said as he was surrounded by his bioorganic energy core and with a flash of energy, was gone.  
  
"Where's Pietro?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Here." Pietro moaned as he limped over with a piece of his uniform held to the side of his head. It was blood soaked. "Blair gave me the slip after I grabbed her." Pietro said simply.  
  
"So now what?" Toad asked.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"So Valerie. I believe I owe you an apology." Xavier stated simply.  
  
"Really?" Valerie asked as she arched an eyebrow. She, Xavier, Logan and Angel were having drinks in Xavier's study. Ororo and Beast were in the med lab, tending to Pietro's head injury.  
  
"You've trained the Brotherhood admirably. They showed incredible unity as a team and resilience." Xavier said simply.  
  
"They still have a long way to go. The Hellfire Club is still out there. So is Chamber. And Emplate." Valerie said as she downed here double Bourbon.  
  
"What do we do about them?" Warren asked. "They may resurface."  
  
"I'm more worried about Emplate. Mike assured me that Chamber will keep the Hellfire Club busy, and I trust his views on Mr. Starsmore." Valerie said as she fixed herself another drink.  
  
"To the future." Logan said as he raised his beer.  
  
"There's a toast I can live with." Xavier said with a smile.  
  
(BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!!!)  
  
"They're at it again." Warren moaned as an explosion rocked the mansion.  
  
"Why do you think I have a double." Valerie said dryly.  
  
"Told ya." Logan said with a smirk.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: That's my Snukum's. Wanda has been paying Toad a lot of attention lately. Wonder why? Find out next chapter when Toad and Scarlet Witch are sent on a mission together. And you'll never guess who they run into.  
  
********************  
  
Well, I hope you all sincerely enjoyed this chapter.   
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	72. That's My Snukums

Brotherhood Evolution: That's my Snukum's  
  
Well. I think a lot of you have guess at it. Wanda's been pretty Nice to Toad lately, Hasn't she? What could I be doing? Wandd? Or maybe something else that's just as amusing… Only time, or this chapter will tell.  
  
********************  
  
The Hive  
  
"Toad. Scarlet Witch. Report to the War Room." Came Valerie Cooper's voice over the intercom.  
  
"Again?" Toad asked as he hopped out of the room past Blob and X-23.  
  
"Is Valerie a masochist?" Blob asked X-23 as they were watching TV.  
  
"I don't think so. Why?" X asked as he flipped through the channels.  
  
"Because this is the third time she's called Toad and Wanda together with her. The last two ended up with her in the infirmary next to Toad." Blob explained.  
  
"Meh. She's trying to build team unity. Unfortunately it may kill her with those two." X said simply. "Even I learned that and I've known you guys for less time then she has."  
  
"I guess that means she's just an idiot." Lance said as he walked by munching on an apple.  
  
"How dare you talk about my lady like that?!" Pietro shouted as he sped up to Lance and pulled out a white glove.  
  
"Pietro, what are you smoking?" Lance asked.  
  
"I demand satisfaction! For the honor of my Lady I challenge you to a duel sir." Pietro demanded as he slapped Lance with the glove.  
  
"Forge, can you come here for a minute." Lance asked as Forge walked over tinkering with the toaster again.  
  
"Yea?" Forge asked as his arm wielded the toaster. Lance took a hold of Forge's Metal arm and slapped Pietro with it, causing the speed demon to fall down hard.  
  
"Thanks." Lance said as he walked away.  
  
"You sir, do not know the rules of proper engagement…" Pietro moaned from the floor.  
  
"Pathetic." X and Blob said as they went back to "Springer."  
  
********************  
  
The War Room  
  
"What's up, yo, Boss-lady?" Toad asked as he hopped into the room with Wanda.  
  
"I'm sending you two on a mission together." Valerie said as she went over some briefs.  
  
"Ex-squeeze me?' Wanda asked as she cleaned out her ear.   
  
"I'm send you two out on a mission together. You're powers are needed for the sensitivity of the situation." Valerie explained.  
  
"Why just us, wouldn't having the others along be helpful?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Heh. Its obvious that she realized that we make beautiful music when we're together my snukum's." Toad said with a toothy smile.  
  
"Do you have a death wish?" Wanda asked honestly.  
  
"My only wish is to be with you." Toad said as he batted his eyes at Wanda.  
  
"Gag. The reason you two are going is because we need to keep it small and discreet. Having the entire team goes just invites trouble." Valerie stated as she handed the two of them files. Before and explosion rocked the building.  
  
"NOT AGAIN!" Forge's voice could be heard shouting as the fire alarm went off.  
  
"See." Valerie stated dryly. "These documents contain all the parameters of your mission. You'll be meeting up with one of our operatives when you arrive in California." Valerie said. "You're dismissed. Now to go see what Forge did now." Valerie muttered as she walked out of the room.  
  
"So, A quick plane ride to good ole' CA, snuggling on the plane watching a romantic movie, take care of business, and then some fun on the beach with you and me." Toad said as he put his arm around Wanda.  
  
"God hates me." Wanda moaned as she walked away, Todd hopping after her.  
  
"But I love you!" Toad called out.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
********************  
  
California  
  
"GET OFF ME!" Wanda shouted as Toad went flying off the airplane in the airport terminal.  
  
"That got some distance." A man in a hat and trench coat said as he made his way over to the pile of luggage toad was buried in.  
  
"God, could a three hour flight be any longer?" Wanda asked the heavens as she walked off the plane with her bag slung over her shoulder.  
  
"I'm okay…" Toad moaned from the pile of luggage he ended up buried in.  
  
"You guys really need to be more discrete." The man in a trench coat said as he walked up to them. "But other than that, I like you already."  
  
"And you are?" Wanda asked as the man took off his hat to revel a red and black mask on.  
  
"Name's Deadpool, mercenary for hire, and I'm going to be showing you two where the target is." The man said simply. "Assuming you two don't kill each other first."  
  
"Really?" Wanda asked dryly as she arched an eyebrow.  
  
"I would never hurt my snukum's." Toad said simply.  
  
"The feeling is not mutual." Wanda grumbled as she turned to walk away. "Despite what you think."  
  
"You know, you should probably be a bit nicer to him." Deadpool stated as Wanda walked with him. "You two do work together."  
  
"You're right." Wanda said in a defeated tone as she turned around to face Toad, who was carrying her bag along with his. "Todd, I'm sorry. I really should be a bit more patient." Wanda then added before she walked away swiftly with Deadpool.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Toad asked no one as he followed the two. "I don't know what just happened, but I like it!" Toad said with a smile.  
  
********************  
  
42nd street  
  
"Our targets are in the warehouse." Deadpool said as he zipped up his red and black jumpsuit. Wanda and Toad were both in costume as the Merc with a mouth explained the situation to them while they sat in a van, parked across the street from the warehouse. "We've got three hostages in there under the control of one of them eco-terrorist fruit baskets you always hear about." Deadpool stated a she loaded a very large gun up.  
  
"That's it?" Toad asked. "Couldn't the police get called in on this one? Why get us?"  
  
"Because the hostages are the surrender monkeys Ambassador and his family. And the takers are lead by some joker that calls himself 'Unis the Untouchable'. He's a mutant with the ability to create a force field around himself. So basically he's a little crybaby coward that's to afraid to fight like a man."  
  
"I see." Toad said as he did the crazy finger twirl to Wanda. She nodded in agreement.  
  
"What's the plan?" Wanda asked as Deadpool put a dozen hand grenades on his belt.  
  
"We go in there, wipe out Unis, and save the French Pansy's. Then I go out and get liquored up in celebration of victory." Deadpool stated as he put a couple of combat knives in his belt. "Oh and in case you get captured, here are your cyanide pills." Deadpool said as he handed the pills to Toad and Wanda.  
  
"Just one question?" Toad asked.  
  
"Shoot." Deadpool said.  
  
"Are you mental?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I am." Deadpool said with what could only be described as a smirk. I mean, it's hard to tell when a guy wears a mask. "Let's roll." Deadpool said as he hopped out of the van and made his way towards the building.  
  
"We're doomed." Wanda said simply.  
  
"Yep." Toad said as he hopped out after Deadpool. Wanda then followed, positioning herself at the entrance while Toad made his way to the roof and Deadpool to the back of the building.  
  
"On three…" Wanda muttered into her communicator. "One, Tw…"  
  
(BLAM BLAM BLAM!)   
  
"DAmN IT DEADPOOL!" Toad's voice crackled as he jumped through the skylight.  
  
"I hate my life." Wanda muttered as she burst in through the front. She saw a man dressed in black running towards her in a blind panic. Wanda held out her arm and cloths lined him, knocking him down and out. "That was easy." Wanda muttered as she made her way inside. She saw Deadpool blasting at a guy in a red jumpsuit as Toad took out three henchmen with a series of kicks and flips.  
  
"DUCK!" Toad shouted as he tackled Wanda to the ground as a stray bullet tore above their heads. "He's insane." Toad said as Deadpool tried to blast through Unis' shield.  
  
"Really?" Wanda asked sarcastically as she pushed Toad down, away from another series of bullets. "Now we're even." Wanda said with a smile as she and Toad got up.  
  
"Wanda?" Toad asked.  
  
"I'm on it." Wanda said as she conjured up a hex. Unis fell to the ground unconscious.  
  
"How?" Deadpool asked as his jaw dropped.  
  
"Simply. Stopped the flow of Blood to his brain." Wanda said. "Men are so convinced that they have to use guns, it's amazing really." Wanda said with a smirk.  
  
"Is she always like this?" Deadpool asked as Wanda walked away with a satisfied smile.  
  
"Oh yea. That's my snukum's." Toad said with a smile.  
  
********************  
  
The Hive  
  
"So the mission went according to plan?" Valerie asked as Toad and Wanda stood in front of her.  
  
"Yea. Although Deadpool seems a little off." Wanda answered.  
  
"Off?' Valerie asked.  
  
"He's completely insane." Toad stated.  
  
"Of course. That's why we chose him." Valerie said simply. "You two are dismissed.  
  
"Todd, I've got to say, I was impressed." Wanda said to Toad as they walked down the hallway.  
  
"Yea. I figured as much." Toad said simply. "We do good together."  
  
"Yea. We do." Wanda said simply.  
  
"So you wanna go see a movie later?"  
  
"Sure." Wanda said simply. "Just as long as its not "Attack of the Mutant Frogs 5"."  
  
"I make no promises." Toad said with a smile as he and Wanda walked away together.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Sins of the Father. Omega's past get delved into more as he returns to Miami to confront his father. But what awaits him will drive him to the edge.  
  
********************  
  
I know. It might not be much, but it will be important later on. Trust me. Please review folks,  
  
Descendent 


	73. Sins of the Father

Brotherhood Evolution: Sins of the Father  
  
Disclaimer: I own the idea and character of Michael Nagrite, Jeremiah Nagrite, and Sarah Ramos. If you wish to use them in a fic, just ask. It's easier than you would think.  
  
Dedication: Too all the loyal fans of this series. Its obvious that you like the turn I've taken with it. I thank you for your support and reviews.  
  
********************  
  
Miami, Florida. Four years ago  
  
"So what movie do you have planned for us?" Sarah Ramos asked as she dragged Michael Nagrite into the movie theater.  
  
"I was thinking the Exorcist redux." Mike said simply. "Good old fashion horror."  
  
"Nice." Sarah said as Mike scratched his forearms. "Arms still hurt?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Yea." Mike said simply. "It's more intense now though." Mike said simply as he led her through the hallways and towards their theater. Then it struck.  
  
"GET DOWN!" Sarah shouted as Mike grabbed her and they dove for cover as four-gunman burst into the theater, weapons blazing. People fell like rain as the gunmen showered the crowded theater with bullets.  
  
"Keep quite kiddo." Mike said as he held onto Sarah. "God…" Mike then muttered through grit teeth. Pain flooded his senses as his arms bulged.  
  
"What?" Sarah asked in horror as a flood of emotions hit her all at once, the most intense of which was a severe agony coming from her boyfriend. She turned to see the bulges and backed away as Mike's arms erupted in a spray of Blood and gore as two white tendricals emerged from his fore arms.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mike screamed in agony as the tendrical whipped around. The emotions flooding into her head where too much for Sarah to take as she stumbled away from their hiding place. And right into the gunmen's line of Fire.  
  
"Mike…" Sarah asked in shock as the first bullet tore through her.  
  
"SARAH!" Mike Nagrite screamed as he bled profusely from his arms. He watched in horror as bullets destroyed the blond girl in front of him. "NOOOOOOOO!!!" Mike screamed as he shot out of bed. "Not again…" Mike muttered to himself as he held his arms as he trembled. "Not again…"  
  
********************  
  
The Hive  
  
"Mike have another nightmare?" Lance asked as he sipped his coffee. Betsy was toasting a bagel.  
  
"Yea. This is the fourth one this week." Betsy said simply a she sat down and gave Boris, the X-Factor Rat a piece of the bagel. The rat happily munched on the bagel as Toad and Scarlet Witch walked into the room.   
  
"It's more than nightmares." Wanda said simply as she sat down. Pietro sped into the room and downed a cup of coffee and sat down next to Wanda. "He's also been crying at night to. I think."  
  
"How do you know this?" Betsy asked in disbelief.  
  
"My room is right next to his. I was up late one night reading and I heard him. I went to check on him and saw him crying over some picture. I'm really not the confiding type so let him be. I just figure he needed to get it out of his system." Wanda said as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.  
  
"I can't believe he would keep this from me…" Betsy said in utter shock.  
  
"Mike has never really disclosed much about his past to us." Blob said as he walked into the room. "I mean, we only found out about Sarah because she came back to life and tried to kill him." Blob said as he sat down and began to eat a dozen fried eggs.  
  
"He does have a lot on his mind too." Todd added. "I mean he's appointed himself our personal guardian angel, and that right there shoulder's way to much responsibility. I mean, I like the fact that he's protective, but damn, he doesn't have to baby us."  
  
"He doesn't." Pietro said dryly. "He babies you because you're the one whose always getting into these weird jams."  
  
"Like what?" Toad asked.  
  
"Should I?" Pietro asked the others.  
  
"It would take too long and take us off subject." Lance said simply. "Leave it at that."  
  
"What jams?" Toad asked from the background.  
  
"What's going on?" X asked as she walked into the room with Forge.  
  
"Omega problems." Pietro stated.  
  
"Ah." Forge said as he nuked a piece of toast. Literally. "Think we should send him to those psyche guys Val has on staff?"  
  
"I think Val has been taking up too much of their time." Betsy said simply.  
  
"Have you tried getting him to talk about it Betsy?" Blob asked Psylocke. "You two have always been close, even before you started dating."  
  
"Believe me Blob, I've tried. But it's like he's a different person as of late. He's colder, and he's been shutting me out. If I still had my telepathy, I could probably dig into his mind and find out, but since my powers have evolved I'm at a real loss here."  
  
"What jams?!?" Toad screamed from the background.  
  
"Maybe the best thing is to give him time." X said. "He is more than capable to deal with any problem.  
  
"But Freddy, this isn't something he's use to. Mike has always dealt with his problems by removing them in a physical way." Toad said. "Whatever is hitting him, it's hitting him psychologically. And we don't know how well he can deal with that kind of stress."  
  
"We could try to get him to talk about it." Forge said as he pushed his cereal bowl forward.  
  
"Or you could just mind your own friggin' business." They all turned around to see an irate Omega standing behind them. "So this is how you guys pass the time now-a-days when we're not on a mission? Talk about other people's business when they're not around?" Mike said in an angry tone.  
  
"Luv, we're just…" Betsy began before Mike cut her off.  
  
"Don't 'Luv' me." Mike said angrily. "I don't need this crap. My 'friends' talking about me behind my back. That's real good." Mike said as he stormed out and started his car up. "I'm out of here…"  
  
"MIKE!" Betsy called out after him as X-Factor ran outside to see Omega's car driving out of the parking lot of the hive. "Damn it. Now he hates us."  
  
"He doesn't hate us. Well not me anyway." Toad said as he walked back inside with the others. They all stared at him angrily. "Sorry."  
  
********************  
  
Three days later  
  
"Where the bloody hell is he." Betsy said as she paced around. "We haven't heard from him in three bloody days." Betsy said as she fought back tears. "I MEAN WHO THE BLOODY HELL DOES THIS TO THEIR FAMILY!"  
  
"Calm down Bets." Toad said as he tried to comfort her. "Mike wouldn't do this unless he had a good reason too."  
  
"Where the hell is Omega?" Valerie asked as she walked in. "I haven't seen him in three days."  
  
"We don't know." Forge said simply.  
  
"Great." Valerie said as she walked away muttering to herself. "Betsy, Todd. Find him. The rest of you, try and not burn the building down." Val said as she walked away.  
  
"What did she say?" X asked as she held a burning match.  
  
********************  
  
Miami Florida, Nagrite residence, 2 days later  
  
(Ding-dong) "Who the hell is that?" Dr. Jeremiah Nagrite swore under his breath. "Essex chose a wonderful time to take a break. I told those idiots that they'd get their formula by the end of the month…" He thought as he opened the door to see the last person he though he would see. "Michael." Dr. Nagrite said simply as he saw his son standing in front of him.  
  
"Jeremiah." Mike said irately.  
  
"What brings you back? I thought that you had left for good?"  
  
"I did." Mike said as he pushed his way in. He looked around the spacious mansion that he used to call home. "So who are you working for this week? Cobra? The Sabbat? Umbrella? Virtu-Con? The Friends of Humanity?"  
  
"That's none of your business freak." Jeremiah Nagrite said as he approached his son. "Now if I recall correctly, I disowned you and you swore never to return."   
  
"You did. And I did." Mike said simply as he faced the man he had one called father. "But that's the funny things about promises, they can be broken."  
  
"Yes they can." Jeremiah Nagrite said as he stared long and hard at his son. "So I hear that you're working for the government."  
  
"It's no worse than the companies you sell you bio-weapons too."  
  
"That's where your wrong boy. My weapons will eradicate you pathetic species off of the face of the earth."  
  
"Get real old man. It's been a proven fact. We're the next step in human evolution." Mike said as he got in his father's face. "And it pisses you off that I made it before you, doesn't it?"  
  
"No. Because when I get my power, it won't be through genetics, it will be man made. I will have earned it. It won't be handed to me as a birth rite."  
  
"Same old, same old. You still only care about gaining power."  
  
"Yep. And I guess I should thank you. Your DNA is the reason my research has gotten as far as it has." Jeremiah Nagrite said with a smile.  
  
"Yea. Whatever."  
  
"Look I'm a busy man? What the hell do you want?"   
  
"I want to know why you had Sarah killed." Mike said grimly.  
  
"There's no proof that I did." Jeremiah said with a smile.  
  
"You're right. There is no proof. But I still know you did. And I want to know why."  
  
"Let's just say she was getting to close to you. And I couldn't have my prize guinea pig falling in love." Jeremiah Nagrite said with a smile.  
  
"You Son of a'…" Mike screamed in anger as he unleashed his tendricals and sent them flying toward his father. But before they could reach Jeremiah Nagrite, Mike Nagrite was overcome by pain. "ARGH!" Mike screamed though grit teeth.  
  
"Hey Lover." Sarah said from behind him as he fell to the ground, back smoking from the blast Sarah had delivered.  
  
"Sarah..." Mike muttered.  
  
"Mikey, Mikey, Mikey." Dr. Nagrite said with a smile. "I thought you would have remembered that you can't touch me. Especially with my new bodyguard."  
  
"Damn you…" Mike muttered as he slumped to the floor.  
  
"You should have stayed in whatever hell-hole you've been living in Freak. But now, you belong to me again. And my research just got more interesting." Dr. Nagrite said with a smile as Mike lost consciousness from the pain. "Sarah, be a dear and take him to my lab."  
  
"Welcome home Mikey." Sarah said as she dragged Omega away.  
  
********************  
  
Somewhere at the Georgia state line  
  
"Dammit." Betsy said as she landed from her Psionic trance. "I had his psi-signature for a brief period, but it's gone."  
  
"What does that mean, yo?" Toad asked as he started the rental car up.  
  
"It either means he's lost consciousness, or…" Betsy stopped herself from saying the rest.  
  
"Don't even say it Betsy." Todd said as he pulled out of the back lot they had parked in. "Did you get his current position?"  
  
"Yea. He's in Miami." Betsy said simply.  
  
"That's another's day drive." Todd said as he gunned the gas. "Besides, I thought he swore never to go home?"  
  
"He did." Betsy said simply. Something's wrong."  
  
"What a day." Toad thought.  
  
"Hold on Mike." Betsy thought as she stared out the window.  
  
********************  
  
Miami Florida, Nagrite residence  
  
"Wha..?" Mike muttered as he woke up with a killer migraine.  
  
"Glad to see you're awake. Your healing abilities must have accelerated." Jeremiah Nagrite said as he walked over to where his son was strapped to a table.   
  
"Go to Hell." Mike spat as he tried to get up. But not even his super strength could break the bonds that held him down.  
  
"Your already there. And those bonds are pure adamantium, not even you can break out of them." Jeremiah said as he walked over to Mike with a syringe. "This is going to hurt…" Jeremiah said as he injected a green colored liquid into his sons arm.  
  
"Don't you just love agony?" Sarah asked from the corner with a smile.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mike screamed as the liquid rushed through his system, burning the entire way. "ERGH…" Mike muttered as he felt his healing factor combat the liquid and destroy it before it could cause any more damage. "What was that?" Mike swore.  
  
"PCP?" Sarah asked.  
  
"A genetic disease that affects only mutants. It breaks down their genetic structure slowly, causing them to lose control of their powers and eventually kill them." Jeremiah explained. "It's still in its infant stages, as you could probably tell. Your healing abilities have prevented it from affecting you." Jeremiah explained. "But I'm working on that. It appears that your antibodies have a knack for destroying foreign tissue. Its amazing really."  
  
"Can't kill what can heal from anything." Mike muttered through the pain.  
  
"True. But soon this virus will be powerful enough to overrun all accelerated healing abilities, and then it will be ready for market."  
  
"Your sick." Mike muttered.  
  
"Maybe. But soon you will be as well." Jeremiah said with a smile. "Sarah, be a good little girl and go fetch a few things for me." Jeremiah said as he handed a list to Sarah.  
  
"Be back in a few." Sarah said as she picked up her gun and walked out of the room.  
  
"How?" Mike demanded.  
  
"Oh, Sarah? You'd have to talk to my associate Dr. Essex to find out that little detail. He's the one with all the cloning know-how." Dr. Nagrite said. "In fact, I may just have him create me a son that I can actually love."  
  
"Love? You? Doubtful. But just for laughs, what corny name have you come up with for this bio-weapon?" Mike asked as he felt his healing factor expunge the rest of the virus.  
  
"I don't know. But I'll think of something. It is my dream to wipe out all of you freaks after all."  
  
"Then your going to be severely disappointed old man!" Came the shout as Betsy emerged from the shadow on the wall with Toad in tow. Toad leapt over to where Omega was restrained and carefully spit acidic slime onto the restraints. The restraints began to sizzle as the acid melted them.  
  
"I take it you're the Calvary." Jeremiah Nagrite muttered as he faced down Psylocke.  
  
"I don't know who you are, but no one messes with my boyfriend and gets away with it." Betsy said as she formed as telekinetic katana.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Jeremiah asked in shock. "I must say Mike, you sure do have a flare for picking the real fiery ones." Jeremiah said with a smile as Mike broke out of the weakened restraints.  
  
"Cram it Jeremiah." Mike muttered as he walked over. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Mike muttered as he unleashed his tendricals.   
  
"You don't have it in you." Jeremiah stated with a smile.  
  
"Your right. But I can make sure that this virus never sees the light of day." Mike said as he picked up a vat and threw it into a machine, causing a small explosion. Jeremiah looked on as Mike destroyed every test-tube, vat and chemical in his laboratory. Toad then melted all of Jeremiah's notes and computer.  
  
"What, no goodbye?" Jeremiah said as Omega, Toad and Betsy turned to leave. "You didn't stop anything here today Michael. I will create this virus soon!"  
  
"Not without his DNA you won't." Toad muttered with a smile. "I read you notes old man. You need him."  
  
"And I'm never coming back." Mike said as he turned around. Jeremiah turned pale when he realized that his son was correct.  
  
"It's all gone…" Jeremiah said in shock as Mike and the others walked away from that place. "DAMN YOU!"  
  
"Don't worry Jeremiah." Came a voice from the shadows.  
  
"But I failed." Jeremiah said as he faced the individual that emerged from the shadows.  
  
"No. This is just a minor setback. But don't worry. The Virus will be ready in time for the final attack." Dr. Essex said as he smiled at the man on the ground. "And this is what I get for leaving you alone." Essex said with a slight smile.  
  
"But how? Without my son's genetic structure, we have no way to create the base that the Virus needs to grow." Jeremiah said as he got up.  
  
"Don't worry about that." Essex said. "We'll have Sarah pay him another visit. Oh, and have you decide on a name for the virus yet?"  
  
"Well since it is my life's work, I decided that it should be called the Legacy Virus." Jeremiah said with a smile.  
  
"The 'Legacy Virus'. It has a nice ring to it." Dr. Essex said simply.   
  
"Thank you Dr. Essex." Jeremiah said. "For all the help with making my dream a reality."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Your dream has perked the interest of some very, VERY powerful people. Just get this place ready for your samples." Dr. Nathaniel Essex said with a smile. "Now lets get this cleaned up. I have to take off soon."  
  
********************  
  
The Hive  
  
"Have they come down yet?" Lance asked Toad in the rec. area  
  
"No. They've been in his room ever since we got back." Toad said as he played with Boris, The X-Factor rat.  
  
"I guess they need to talk about this." Blob said from his position on the couch. "I mean if anyone can get Mike to talk about what happened, it's Betsy."  
  
"What the hell was going on Todd?" Val asked as she stretched out.  
  
"From what I could tell, Mike's dad has been using his DNA in experiments designed to destroy mutants. He's developed some sort of Virus that only affects us. I couldn't pick up any more info from the sheets before Mike destroyed the Lab."  
  
"Jesus. If that Virus ever gets out…" Pietro began.  
  
"Don't worry Petey, we destroyed the lab and every remaining bit of the Virus. It won't be bothering us for awhile." Toad reassured.  
  
"Still, we should probably take some precautions about it." Wanda said simply. "It may come back to haunt us."  
  
"We better let Mike explain it. He can probably explain it better." Pietro said. "That's assuming he ever comes down…"  
  
--------------------  
  
"So are you going to tell the guys about this?" Betsy asked.  
  
"I will. I just don't know how." Mike said as he sat on his bed. "I can't just go "Hey guys, guess what? My father's a megalomaniac who's hell-bent on creating a virus that can wipe out mutant kind all because he has some perverse hatred of me. Oh and by the by, he's using my DNA to build the Virus, so my bad!" I mean come on." Mike said sarcastically, but with sadness in his voice. "Ever since I could remember, that man has seen me as nothing more than an experiment. He had my best friend killed, just because she got close to me. Than, he brought her back to life to try and kill me."  
  
"You loved her, didn't you?" Betsy asked as she embraced Mike.  
  
"Yea. I guess I did. As much a fifteen year old can love another fifteen year old." Mike said as he hugged Betsy tighter. "The thing that kills me, is that he openly admits to all of this, but I can't do a damn thing to him. Once he found out I was a mutant, he had some of his friends do tests on me, made me feel like some freaking guinea pig." Mike said.   
  
"I so sorry Luv." Betsy said as she looked at him.  
  
"So am I Bets. But the only thing I can do now is move on. I got some much needed closure today." Mike said as he got up. "Jeremiah my try to kill us off, but I won't let that happen. When I came to Bayville, I didn't have a care in the world, but now? Now I have a family. Albeit family of mutants that work for the government as a special anti-mutant terrorism team. But a family none the less."  
  
"And you have me." Betsy said with a smile as she pulled him down into a kiss.  
  
"Yea. I got you too." Mike said as he kissed her.  
  
"So are you going to tell your family about your pain?" Betsy asked after they broke the kiss.  
  
"Yea. I am. It's time to clean the skeleton's out of the closet for good." Mike said as he and Betsy got up and walked downstairs together. "The sins of the father are not the sons..."  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Something Stirs below. X-Factor gets called in when reports of Sabertooth being sighted are found. Where is Toothy? None other than Bayville! But he's got some friends this time.  
  
********************  
  
There you all go. Now that's what I call progress. Join us all next time when X-Factor goes to Bayville, again. Please review.  
  
Later,  
  
Descendent 


	74. Something Stirs Below

Brotherhood Evolution: Something Stirs Below  
  
Well, well, well. Its time to start laying down some serious future plot work. I hope you all enjoy.  
  
********************  
  
The Morlock Tunnels  
  
"Got any three's?" Evan asked.  
  
"Go fish." Calisto stated with a smile.  
  
"Great." Evan muttered to himself.  
  
"Things have been remarkable quite lately." Calisto stated as she leaned back.  
  
"Except for Caliban going missing. I haven't seen him in a couple of days." Scaleface said simply.  
  
"Oh, you know him. He's probably just brooding." Calisto stated.  
  
"Yea. I don't know though. I got a weird feeling." Evan said simply.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"I got another letter from Lance." Kitty squealed as she entered the room she shared with Rouge. "I can't believe he's actually writing on a regular basis now."  
  
"Well you two did patch things up when X-Factor was here a while ago." Rogue stated, as she lay on her bed, letting her black nail polish dry.  
  
"I know. He's so sweet…" Kitty said as she stared dreamily into the air.  
  
"Here we go." Rouge muttered to herself.  
  
"Lets see here." Kitty said as she read the note aloud. "It like reads 'Dear Kitty. Go to the front door and open it.' What?" Kitty asked in shock.  
  
"I don't believe it." Rogue said as she looked out the window as Kitty ran downstairs to the front of the institute. She opened the door to see Lance standing there in a leather jacket, black t-shirt and jeans. His hair was still scruffy albeit longer.  
  
"Hey Kitty." Lance said with a smirk as she threw her arms around him.  
  
"Lance! I missed you!' Kitty shouted as she kissed him.  
  
"I can tell. It's only been a month." Lance said as he twirled her around.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Valerie sent Omega, X, and Toad on a mission in New York City. I tagged along for the ride and they dropped me off here so I could spend some time with you."  
  
"Good." Kitty said simply. "I want you to try my new muffin recipe. Triple rice patty bran muffins made with soy."  
  
"Eep." Lance squeaked as his face went white. "Um, I was thinking more along the line of a movie or something…" Lance began before Kitty dragged him inside.  
  
"Silly. You'll love them." Kitty stated with a huge smile.  
  
~ Welcome back Lance. ~ Xavier's voice rang in his head, a slight hint of humor to it.  
  
"Figures. The one thing I wasn't trained to deal with..." Lance thought to himself as Kitty dragged him into the kitchen.  
  
********************  
  
New York City Sewers  
  
"This is hopeless." X muttered to herself as she and Omega prowled the sewers.  
  
"Hey. Sabertooth was reported to be seen in these sewers. And ever since Magneto became a pile of ash thanks to Apocalypse, the feral man doesn't have anyone keeping him on a leash." Toad said as he scanned the sewers. "So it's best if we find him before the shit hits the fan."  
  
"I don't know why we didn't bring Forge and Betsy. We could use their help." X muttered.  
  
"Forge was busy rebuilding the training facility after what you and Freddy did to it this morning, and Betsy refused to come down into the sewers while her nails were still wet." Mike stated as he forged ahead. "Hey Toad, does this pipe system look familiar?"  
  
"Yea. It's the same type and design as the piping in Bayville's sewers." Toad said simply.  
  
"What where you guys doing in Bayville's sewers?" X asked as she wiped sweat off of her face.  
  
"Easiest way into the school after hours was through the sewage system." Mike said simply. "God those were the days." Mike said as he and Toad slapped hands.  
  
"I don't want to know." X said simply with a smirk.  
  
"Yep." Toad said simply with a smile. "I wonder." Toad muttered as he pulled out a map and went over it with a flashlight. "Mike, According to this, that tunnel right there leads directly into Bayville."  
  
"Interesting." X said as she sniffed the tunnel. "I got a scent. It's animalistic in nature. And there are more. About half a dozen other scents with it. And they're all fresh. A couple hours old at the most." X said as she tightened her uniform.  
  
"Which means Toothy's going back to Bayville and he's using the sewers to cover his tracks. And he's got some Friends with him." Toad said.   
  
"Or hostages." X added.  
  
"But if my memory serves me right, this junction leads right into the Morlock tunnels." Mike said simply. "Sabertooth should know that."  
  
"Let me check." Toad muttered. "Worse. It leads them right into their main den."  
  
"Damn." X muttered. "I got a feeling that's what Sabertooth wanted."   
  
"The Morlocks don't stand a chance." Mike muttered. "Even with Daniels sporting his new powers Sabertooth is still out of their league."  
  
"And he's got friends." Toad muttered.  
  
"X. Get on the horn with Val and get the rest of X-Factor down here. We're going to need the help. Toad, try and get in contact with Lance. If he's with Kitty right now than maybe he can get the X-men to help get the Morlocks out of the way." Mike said as X and Toad took out communicators. "I'm gonna forge ahead and try and see what going on." Mike stated.  
  
********************  
  
The Morlock Tunnels  
  
(Clack click clack)  
  
"Whose there?" Scaleface asked as she did her patrol. She walked carefully towards the slight clicking sound.  
  
"Death." Came the cackle as a harpoon tore through Scaleface's chest, pinning her to a wall."  
  
"Nice shot Harpoon." Flux said as she and a man with a dozen harpoon walked out of the shadows. "Unfortunately, she's still alive. And we can't have that, can we?" Flux said with a twisted smile as she held her hands out and waves of energy ripples around her, distorting the air as Scaleface began to melt away. "There, that's better." Flux said with a smile as Scaleface's bones fell to the ground.  
  
"Lets carry on then, shall we?" Harpoon asked as he grabbed his spear. The two ran off laughing.  
  
********************  
  
"Hello?" Lucid asked as he prowled the tunnels.  
  
"Wrong place at the wrong time kid." Lucid turned to see Sabertooth charging towards him.  
  
"Sweet god…" Lucid muttered as Sabertooth tackled him. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
********************  
  
Did you hear that?" Evan asked as he shot up.  
  
"It sounded like Lucid." Calisto muttered.  
  
"Where's Façade?" Evan asked.  
  
"In the south tunnels, on patrol with the others." Calisto responded. A chorus of screams echoed through the tunnels.  
  
"What was that?" Evan asked as the other Morlocks stood up.  
  
"It came from the south tunnels." Masque pointed out.  
  
"You all stay here." Calisto stated to the gathered Morlocks.  
  
"Let's go!" Evan shouted as he and Calisto bolted towards the sounds of the screams. "My God…" he was stopped dead in his tracks when he and Calisto entered a room that was coated in blood and gore. Lucid's necklace hung from a bloody skull that lay across the floor.  
  
"Who could have done this?" Calisto asked in shock.  
  
"We have to find the others." Evan stated as he grabbed Calisto's arm and the two took off down another tunnel.  
  
"HELP ME!" Came the scared scream from another room, followed by a sticking tearing sound and a chorus of more screams.  
  
"Where the hell are they?" Evan demanded as he and Calisto returned to the main room to find it littered with the bodies of other Morlocks.  
  
"Masque!" Calisto shouted as she ran over to a figure with a harpoon in her old chest. The old woman coughed up blood in Calisto's face.  
  
"Run…child…" Masque muttered before she went limp.  
  
"Jesus." What is going on?" Evan demanded.  
  
"A massacre." Came the cool reply from behind him in the shadows. Evan and Calisto turned to see Sabertooth and the Reaver's step into the light. "The Morlock Massacre." Sabertooth said with a toothy grin.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: The Morlock Massacre. X-Factor goes into the Morlock tunnels to try and stop the Reaver's. But are they to late?  
  
********************  
  
Later all,  
  
Descendent 


	75. The Morlock Massacre

Brotherhood Evolution: The Morlock Massacre  
  
Get ready for some dark, dark stuff folks. Trust me. Brotherhood Evolution won't be the same again.  
  
P.s. The song used for this chapter is "Slept so Long" off of the 'Queen of the Damned' soundtrack.  
  
********************  
  
The Morlock Tunnels  
  
"Here Kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty." Mike called out as he patrolled the Morlock tunnels. A haunting melody filled the air as a sorrow filled voice followed.  
  
Walking… Waiting…   
  
Alone without a care…   
  
Hoping… and Hating…   
  
Things that I can't bear…   
  
Did you think it's cool to walk right up, to take my life and F*ck it up!   
  
Well did you?   
  
I… hate… you!   
  
I see hell in you're eyes…   
  
Taken in by surprise…   
  
Touching you make's me feel alive…   
  
Touching you makes me die inside…  
  
"That's just freaking eerie." Mike muttered as he walked forward in the tunnels, the haunting melody echoing off of the wall. "I knew the Morlocks like Goth music, but damn." Mike muttered as he carefully rounded a corner.  
  
"Help…me…" Mike turned to see Façade stumbling towards him, holding his bloody stomach.  
  
"SHit." Mike muttered as he ran forward and pulled out his first aid kit from his belt. He caught Façade from falling and pulled out gauze and began to wrap the wound. "Hold on…" Mike said as Façade coughed up blood.  
  
"I'm sorry…" Façade stated through Blood stained lips. "It's…all m-my fault…"  
  
"What?" Mike asked as he put pressure on Façade's wound.  
  
"I was…p-p-paid… to help Sab-sabertooth… and… and the Reaver's… find… the others…" Façade coughed.  
  
"Façade, where are the other Morlocks?" Mike demanded. "Are they Okay?"   
  
"Everyone's…d-dead. It's a M-Massacre…" Façade said as he coughed more blood.  
  
"Façade?" Mike shouted.  
  
"Heaven f-forgive me…" Facade muttered before he went limp.  
  
"Façade!" Mike shouted. "Damn it!" Mike shouted. "DAMN IT!!!" MIke screamed. "Toad!" Mike shouted into his Com-link.  
  
"What's up, yo?" Toad's voice crackled.  
  
"Sabertooth's here with a group called the Reaver's. They're massacring the Morlocks. We need to get the rest of the team and the X-Men down here pronto." Mike stated.  
  
"Christ." Toad muttered. "How do you know this?"   
  
"Façade told me."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Dead, holding his guts in." Mike muttered simply. "I'm gonna find the mothers that did this to him and make them pay." Mike stated. "I'm going in. Get the Calvary here as soon as possible." Mike stated as he unleashed his tendricals and stalked forward.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"Here they are!" Kitty explained proudly as she present a batch of piping hot muffins in front of Lance. They were a strange gray color and lumpy in ways that muffins should not be.  
  
"Are they supposed to be that color?" Lance asked.  
  
"I, like, think so. I ran out of Baking soda so I used Pepsi instead." Kitty said with a smile.  
  
"Wonderful." Lance said through a forced smile. "Very Creative."  
  
"Oh, you're so sweet…" Kitty said with a huge smile. "Well? Aren't you going to try them?" Kitty asked with a giant smile.  
  
"Danger Lance Alvers, Danger." Rang in Lance's head.  
  
"This is priceless." Nightcrawler said to Cyclops, as they stood in the doorway watching Lance's torture.  
  
"God likes me." Scott said with a smile as Lance picked up one of the muffins.  
  
"Um, Well." Lance gulped as he brought the muffin closer to his mouth. Just as he was about to take a bite, his cell phone rang. "Thank you lord." Lance thought as he put the muffin down and picked up the phone. "Hello?" Lance asked. "Toad? Calm down… WHAT! Yea. We're on our way." Lance said as he hung up the phone.  
  
"What's going on?" Kitty asked as Lance put the muffin back with a determined look.  
  
"I need to speak with the professor." Lance stated with a grim look. "Now."  
  
"What's up?" Scott asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Trouble." Lance said as he left the room with Kitty.  
  
********************  
  
The Morlock Tunnels  
  
"Come on Evan…" Calisto muttered through grit teeth as she dragged Evan's limp body through the tunnels. Her arm was bleeding as Evan stumbled, leaning on her for support as he held his gut in.  
  
"Cal, we've got to find the others." Evan spat blood.  
  
"We've got to get out of here first." Calisto muttered as a Harpoon landed in front of her. "Assuming we even get out of here." Calisto muttered.  
  
"You missed." A large biker with sunglasses and a red bandana stated as he walked forward with Harpoon.  
  
"I'd like to see you do better Random." Harpoon said.  
  
"With pleasure." Random said as his hand morphed into a gun. He pointed it at Calisto, who looked around for a way out. "Later kiddies."  
  
"MUCH!" A figure shouted as it tackled Random to the ground and monkey flipped him into a wall.  
  
"Omega?" Evan asked in shock as Mike stood up and sent his tendrical towards Harpoon, flinging the man into a wall.  
  
"Take the tunnel behind me." Mike stated as his braided hair whirled around his head. "It leads to the rest of X-Factor. I'll deal with these monkeys!"  
  
"X-Factor?" Evan asked in shock.  
  
"Long story. Just go." Mike stated as he rammed into Random, knocking the taller mutant on his back. "NOW!" Mike screamed as Harpoon got up.  
  
"Come on." Calisto said as she dragged Evan away.  
  
"The Reaver's?" Mike asked with a smirk. "What kind of wanker name is that?"  
  
"You'll find out soon enough Kid." Harpoon said as he pulled out another spear and readied it.  
  
"You know, if I had a dollar everytime I heard that phrase..."  
  
********************  
  
Elsewhere in the Tunnels  
  
"I'm useless down here." Angel muttered as the X-Men made there way through the tunnels.  
  
"So am I, but we can still carry the injured." Betsy stated as she and Forge accompanied the X-Men. Lance and Blob had gone ahead to check the tunnels with Wanda.  
  
"Why didn't Pietro come again?" Kitty asked as they caught up to Lance and Blob.  
  
"He's busy getting the Institute ready with Beast, Storm, and Xavier. We're going to have a lot of wounded." Warren stated simply.  
  
"Any sign of them?" Betsy asked as Lance and Blob walked back with Wanda.  
  
"No. No signs of Mike and I can't raise Todd on the communicator." Wanda said stated worriedly.   
  
"Alright. Berserker, you know these tunnels, right?" Forge asked Ray.  
  
"Yea." Ray stated simply.  
  
"Good. You're coming with us. Cyclops, take your team to the adjacent tunnel and secure it. We'll send Ray back with any survivors we find. Nightcrawler can then teleport those who need immediate medical attention to the institute while the rest of you keep the other Morlocks safe." Forge explained. "My team will find the others and any survivors. Remember, if you come across the Reavers, call us. These guys are trained mercenaries. You can't deal with them." Forge stated seriously. "Scarlet Witch, take point. Blob, back her up. Psylocke, keep trying to raise Omega and the others on the horn. I want to find them before they get hurt."  
  
"Right." Psylocke said simply.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Wolverine stated. "I can track X and Sabertooth."  
  
"Stay with the X-Men. They'll need you in case hell breaks loose. We can do find on our own." Lance said. "Let's move out!"  
  
"I don't like this." Cyclops stated. "We should be with them."  
  
"They know what they're doing Scott. Let them work." Jean stated simply as everyone stared at her in shock. "What?"  
  
********************  
  
Elsewhere in the tunnels  
  
"OH GOD!!!"  
  
"This way." X shouted as she and Toad bound through the hall. The entered a cavern with Sabertooth and a couple of Morlocks. Sabertooth had one of them in his talon.  
  
"Hey Toothy!" Todd shouted. "I owe you this for what you did to Betsy!" Toad shouted as he mule kicked Sabertooth in the back.  
  
"I've been waiting for this punk." Sabertooth muttered to himself as he faced Toad.  
  
"Same here." Toad said with a smirk as he took a deep breath, inflating himself threefold.  
  
"What the Hell?" Sabertooth asked before Toad blew the air at him, generating hurricane level winds that knocked him into one of the wall. Sabertooth went to react. But Toad was all over him, delivering furious Kicks and punches to his torso. X meanwhile was leading the Morlocks out of the way and into the tunnels.  
  
"Toad, come on!" X shouted.  
  
"Sorry X! I can't. If I let up for a second he'll be all over us. Go!" Toad shouted as he picked up a pipe and smacked it over Sabertooth's spine.  
  
"I'm not leaving you behind!" X shouted.   
  
"GO! I can handle this punk!" Toad shouted as he used his tongue like a whip to knock Sabertooth on his back. "Find the others!" Toad shouted as he cold clocked Sabertooth with the pipe, bending it around his skull.  
  
"Damn it." X-23 muttered as she took off with the Morlocks. "Hold on! I'll be Back!"  
  
"You and me Toothy." Toad said as he tossed the pipe away and Kicked Sabertooth hard in the ribs.  
  
"And Flux makes three." Flux said with a smile as she emerged from the shadows, radiating energy.  
  
"Son of a..." Toad muttered to himself as he dodged a blast of energy.  
  
********************  
  
Elsewhere  
  
"Come on." Wanda shouted as X-Factor ran through the tunnels.  
  
"Hold up!" X-Factor turned to see Omega carrying Random and Harpoon over his shoulders. "Miss me" Mike said with a smile as Betsy hugged him. "Two down, no telling how many left to go." Mike stated simply as he tossed Random and Harpoon to the ground.  
  
"Mike, where are Toad and X?" Forge asked.  
  
"No clue. We got separated." Mike said simply as X ran into the tunnel with a couple of the Morlocks.  
  
"About freaking time you guys got here." X said panting.  
  
"Where's Todd?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Fighting Sabertooth." X panted.  
  
"WHAT!" X-Factor shouted as Mike and Wanda bolted in the direction X had just come from.  
  
"I really do hate this." X muttered as she took off with the others, Ray leading the Morlocks to safety.  
  
"Which way?" Lance demanded.  
  
"The next right." X replied.  
  
"Toad!" Omega shouted as he turned the corner to see Toad jumping away from an energy blast from Flux.  
  
"ARGH!" Toad muttered as Sabertooth took a chunk out of his thigh.  
  
"TODD!" Wanda shouted as she hexed Sabertooth into the wall. "GET AWAY FROM HIM!"  
  
"You're on your own kid." Sabertooth muttered to Flux as he ran down a tunnel.  
  
"Mike!" Forge stated as his arm morphed into a gun.  
  
"On it." Mike stated as he took off after Sabertooth with Betsy.  
  
"Aw Crap." Flux muttered as she faced down X-Factor. "Um, I surrender?" Flux asked as she held her hands up.  
  
"Hey... Snukum's..." Toad muttered to Wanda as she wrapped his leg in gauze.  
  
"Hey yourself." Wanda said with a smile.  
  
"I don't believe it." X muttered to Blob, who looked on in shock with Lance.  
  
"Gag." Forge muttered  
  
"It had to happen sometime." Lance muttered in disgust as Toad and Wanda stared at each other smiling.  
  
"Pietro is gonna flip." Blob stated simply.  
  
"Oh yea." X said with a smile. "I got the camera."  
  
"We lost him." Mike said as he and Betsy returned.  
  
"Basterd's to fast." Betsy muttered simply.  
  
"At least we got Harpoon, Flux and Random." Forge stated with a smile.  
  
"Wouldn't be so sure about that." Lance stated. "I just went to grab Harpoon and Random, they're gone."  
  
"Damn. All we got was Flux." Wanda stated.  
  
"You know I'm right here." Flux stated simply.  
  
"Shut up." X said as she hit Flux in the back of the head.  
  
"Lets' move out then. Mike, you and Lance get Flux to the containment cell we have set up. The rest of us will fan out and try to find the Morlocks that are left." Forge stated. "Scarlet Witch, get Toad to the surface and then get back down here."  
  
"Right. Stay in constant contact." Lance said simply. "Sabertooth and the others are still down here somewhere."  
  
********************  
  
Elsewhere in the tunnels. (Getting repetitive, isn't it?)  
  
"Nothing." Angel stated into his communicator as he flew threw the tunnel.  
  
"Great." Beast's voice crackled. "Head back Warren. We found all we can. Maybe Calisto will know where other survivors are."  
  
"Five Morlocks out of fifty. Not promising." Angel muttered. Heaven help those poor souls." Angel muttered as he landed. He rounded the corner and was greeted with a sharp pain in his wings as he went flying back. "AGHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Angel?" Beast's voice crackled. "What's wrong Warren? Warren!"  
  
"Nice shot." Random muttered as Angel hung from the wall, speared by his wings.  
  
"Is this the one the big guy wanted?" Harpoon muttered to someone in the shadows.  
  
"Yes." An icy voice replied. "Take care of him." The figure said as he walked away.  
  
"You heard the man." Random said as his hand morphed into a gun and Blasted Angels wings. Warren Worthington the III passed out from pain as he felt his wings get torn to shreds.  
  
"Warren!" Beast's voice screamed over the intercom. "WARREN!!!"  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Where Angels deserve to Fly. Angel is sent to the Hive for emergency medical treatment, meanwhile, the senate is meeting to determine whether or not the bill for mutant registration should pass.   
  
********************  
  
Join us next time when the guys tackle something that will change the story line forever. Trust me.  
  
Warren: Thanks a lot jerk off.  
  
Descendent: Don't blame me, blame Marvel.   
  
Warren: I do.  
  
Descendent: Prissy rich little basterd. Peace out folks,  
  
Descendent 


	76. Where Angels Deserve to Fly

Brotherhood Evolution: Where Angels Deserve to Fly  
  
There's really nothing to say folks. Read on.  
  
********************  
  
The Blackbird  
  
"He's flat lining!" Forge stated as studied the monitor in front of him. "His wings are shot to hell and he's losing blood. Lots of it."  
  
"Two units of A positive." Beast stated as Storm injected the needle into Angels arm. "Misses Cooper! Mama McCoy's baby boy whould like to know how much longer till we arrivce at our chosen destination?"  
  
"E.T.A one minute." Valerie stated as she sat up in the cockpit with Xavier. They were on they're way to the Hive.  
  
"Remind me again why we're taking Warren to the Hive?" Logan asked as he sat next to Xavier.  
  
"The Hive has a ready team of doctors in place in case any of X-Factor get hurt. I called ahead and they're waiting for us. The equipment attached to Angel is sending them constant details about his vitals so they'll be up-to-date when we get there. The Doctors are also trained in mutant physiology and are studying the charts on Angels mutation that Xavier sent them right now."  
  
"Say again?" Logan muttered.  
  
"They're the best at what they do Logan." Valerie said grimly.  
  
"I don't know why we left the kids alone though. Kitty seemed pretty shaken up." Logan muttered.  
  
"X-Factor still has to clear the tunnels out and see if there are any other Morlocks that survived. And the X-Men where in no shape to travel."  
  
"Exactly. One of us should have stayed behind to help the kids cope."  
  
"Blob volunteered to stay with the X-men. He's been trained as a counselor and can help them cope with the stress until I get word that the tunnels are clear. Then I'll send choppers to pick up the kids." Valerie stated.  
  
"The mission comes first?" Storm demanded angrily.  
  
"Do you want to send the survivors back down into the tunnels where the Reavers may still be lurking?" Valerie asked. "Besides, you're nephew's back. You should try and use this time to reconnect with him."  
  
"Why you." Storm began.  
  
"Not now 'Ro." Logan said as he turned to Storm. "Just make sure the Bird stays alive."  
  
********************  
  
Bayville  
  
"The tunnels are clean." Mike said as he and Betsy walked into the mansion with X and Lance. "How's Toad holding up?"  
  
"He's good. He's gonna be out of action for a little while, but other than that he's holding up." Pietro said simply. "Wanda's with him now."  
  
"So you're cool with him and Wanda." Lance asked skeptically.  
  
"He likes her. And how she feels… well, I can't control that. At least not without Mastermind." Pietro said with a smirk.  
  
"You're evil." Betsy muttered simply. "How are the X-Men holding up?"  
  
"One of their favorite teachers got shot to hell, what do you think?" Pietro stated. "Blob's with them now talking."  
  
"Man. Things are getting weird. I mean the senate was up in arms about mutants earlier today." Lance said simply as he walked into the living room with the others and flipped on C-span. "See, they're talking about passing a mutant registration bill." Lance said simply as a slam could be heard.  
  
"Hey guys." Blob said simply. "Um, Lance, I think Kitty could use you right now."  
  
"Say again?" Lance asked as he looked at Blob.  
  
"The X-Men are talking the whole thing pretty well considering, but Shadowcat seemed particularly emotional. Apparently she considered Warren to be her favorite teacher."  
  
"Ouch." Mike muttered to himself.  
  
"Yea." Lance muttered. "Right, where is she?"  
  
"Halfway through our talk, she bolted out of the room crying. I don't know where she is." Blob said simply.  
  
"Wonderful. Time to go find my emotionally fragile Girlfriend and try not to ruin her for life." Lance stated simply.  
  
"Good luck with that." Betsy said simply. "I'm going to see how Toad's doing."  
  
"I'll call Val and let her know the tunnels are safe and she can send for us." X said as she walked out of the room.  
  
"So the X-Men are all emotional wrecks?" Pietro asked.  
  
"More or less." Blob said simply.  
  
"Got any spray paint?"  
  
"I'd thought you never ask." Mike said as he pulled out a couple of cans.  
  
********************  
  
Outside  
  
"Kitty?" Lance called out as he walked through the garden. "Are you here kiddo?" Lance heard a muffled crying from behind the bushes. "You wanna come out and talk? Or do I have to find you?" Lance asked towards the bushes. He didn't get a response. "Fine. Have it your way Katherine." Lance said sadly as his eyes glowed a light blue color. The bushes separated as the earth that held them shifted, to reveal Shadowcat sitting on the ground hugging her knees.   
  
"Go away Lance!" Kitty shouted at him.  
  
"I would, but I care about you to much." Lance said as he sat down next to her.   
  
"It's all your fault!" Kitty shouted at him as she punched his chest. "If you and X-factor hadn't asked us to help, Warren wouldn't have been hurt!" Kitty cried as Lance grabbed her wrists and held her close.   
  
"Calm down Katherine." Lance said as he hugged her. "It's okay." Lance said smoothly as Kitty hugged him tight, crying into his shirt. "It's gonna be okay…" Lance said as Helicopter's whirled by overhead.  
  
********************  
  
The Hive  
  
"Flammin' hell." Logan muttered as he paced around the waiting room.  
  
"The Children are here." Storm said as she walked the X-Men into the waiting room.  
  
"How is he?" Jean asked as she hung on Scott's arm.  
  
"No word. Henry is in there with the doctors trying to help." Xavier stated. "Where is Kitty?"  
  
"She wouldn't leave Alvers' side. She's with X-Factor right now." Scott said simply.  
  
"How's Evan?" Nightcrawler asked.  
  
"He's stable. He had three ribs ripped out as well as a good portion of his small intestine." Storm said. "He should be waking up soon."  
  
"And Calisto?"   
  
"Both of her arms are Broken, but she's sleeping now." Storm added.   
  
"Any word on the other Morlocks?" Ray asked.  
  
"Five survivors." Valerie sated as she walked into the room with Forge.  
  
"There where at least fifty Morlocks." Scott said in shock.  
  
"Fifty three, according to the body count." Forge said simply. "It's hideous."  
  
"And the Reavers got away scot-free." Rogue said angrily.  
  
"We have Flux in captivity. Give us some time and we'll find the others." Valerie said simply. "You all need to worry about your own team. Let mine take care of the wet work." Valerie said simply.  
  
********************  
  
Miami, Florida  
  
"How was your trip?" Dr. Nagrite asked Dr. Essex.  
  
"Fun." Essex said with a smile as he turned his attention back to his work. "Three down, one to go." Essex muttered to himself.  
  
********************  
  
The Hive  
  
"I need a long shower." Mike muttered in disgust as he walked into one of the bathrooms.  
  
"Seconded." Pietro muttered. "God, it was awful."  
  
"Tell me about it, yo." Toad said as he limped into the room, being shouldered by Wanda.  
  
"The smell." Blob said simply.   
  
"I'd worry less about what just happened and more about what's going on now." X said as she turned up the volume on the TV.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen of Congress, I say this. The mutant threat is real. And it requires a strict regulations, to keep our nation safe from this internal threat." Senator Graydon Creed stated as he took the floor.  
  
"Thank you senator Creed." The chairman of the board stated.  
  
"Son of a Bitch." Toad muttered.  
  
"Get Valerie." Lance sated as Kitty hung on his shoulder.  
  
********************  
  
The Med wing  
  
"Val!" X said as she ran up to Dr. Cooper. "We got some serious problems." X said as she turned on the TV.  
  
"Just Flammin' wonderful." Logan muttered as they watched the senate meeting.  
  
"Professor, would you mind if I stepped out?" Valerie asked.  
  
"Yes Dr. Cooper. I believe your trip is in order." Xavier said simply as Valerie walked away.  
  
"Chuck, what about Warren." Logan asked.  
  
"Keep me informed. I'll be in the blackbird." Valerie stated.   
  
"This is important Logan." Storm stated.  
  
"So is our team." Logan muttered as he stalked off.  
  
"Don't worry Storm, Valerie is more than able to diffuse the situation." Xavier said simply. "I hope."  
  
********************  
  
Later that day  
  
"I don't believe it." Lance stated. Valerie was on TV, in front of the senate speaking.  
  
"Dr. Cooper, what makes you think that the mutant threat is controllable?" Graydon Creed demanded.  
  
"Because." Valerie said. "The government has trained our own elite group of anti-mutant terrorists, consisting of mutants." Valerie said as she walked over to the computer projector screen and inserted a disc. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the United States, I give you X-Factor." Valerie said as she typed a few buttons and holographic displays of all of X-Factor appeared fro the senate. There was footage of they're training, as well as the fight between Toad and Unis, as well as the fight with the Hellfire Club and Chamber.  
  
"What is this?" Creed demanded.  
  
"X-Factor has already defused several mutant threats, and they just completed a rescue mission." Valerie stated dryly. "As you can see, the CIA, FBI, NSA and ATF have already taken the necessary measures to ensure our safety against mutants. They are not a threat any longer. Passing this bill strips mutants who are not a threat of they're basic American rights. A direct Violation of the constitution."  
  
"She has a valid point." A senator stated. "And if this X-Factor has already taken care of the problems that have popped up, then I see no reason to pass this bill." A general murmur rose from the gathered senate.  
  
"Damn." Creed muttered under his breath. "The FoH are not going to like this.  
  
"She did it." X said with a smile "She actually did it."  
  
"I knew she was good, but damn." Pietro muttered.  
  
"Everybody." The gathered mutants turned to see Beast with Dr. Corsair walk into the room.  
  
"Henry?" Xavier asked. "How's Warren?"  
  
********************  
  
Later  
  
"Why all the glum faces." Valerie asked as she walked into the Hive's War Room where everyone was gathered. "The bill wasn't passed."  
  
"It's Angel." Nightcrawler stated.  
  
"Where Angel's deserve to Fly..." Blob muttered to himself.  
  
"What's wrong?" Valerie asked. "what happened?"  
  
"Its his wings." Dr. Corsair stated. "They were badly injured, beyond repair. And he was bleeding out from the arteries in them…" Corsair stated.  
  
"What happened?" Valerie demanded.  
  
"We had to amputate them." Beast stated.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Time Alone. After a tragic accident claims someone that X-Factor knew, they take the time to try and deal with it in their own way.  
  
********************  
  
Join us next time folks when we learn what the guys do to unwind and help cope.  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	77. Time Alone

Brotherhood Evolution: Time Alone  
  
Well, the heartstrings will continue to be plucked as our merry mutants are once again taken to the edge.  
  
Omega: You're really enjoying this, aren't you?  
  
Descendent: I plead the fifth.  
  
Omega: Figures. So what song did you rip off for this chapter?  
  
Descendent: "Wasted Years" by Cold, now get back in the cage. ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
********************  
  
Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean  
  
There's a game life play's…  
  
Makes you think of everything they've ever said you were…  
  
I'd like to take some time…  
  
Clear away everything I planned…  
  
Was it my fault…  
  
Betrayed for the shape that I'm in…  
  
It's not hard to fail…  
  
It's not easy to win…  
  
Did I drink too much, could I disappear…  
  
And there's nothing that's left but wasted years…  
  
There's nothing left but Wasted Years...  
  
There's nothing left but Wasted Years...  
  
If I could change my life…  
  
Be a simple kind of man…  
  
Try to do the best I can…  
  
If I could take the sides…  
  
I'd derail every path I could…  
  
And I'm about to die…  
  
Won't you clear away from me…  
  
Give me strength to fly away…  
  
Was it my fault…  
  
Betrayed for the shape that I'm in…  
  
It's not hard to fail…  
  
It's not easy to win…  
  
Did I drink too much, could I disappear…  
  
And there's nothing that's left but wasted years…  
  
There's nothing left but Wasted Years...  
  
There's nothing left but Wasted Years...  
  
Was it my fault…  
  
Betrayed for the shape that I'm in…  
  
It's not hard to fail…  
  
It's not easy to win…  
  
Did I drink too much, could I disappear…  
  
And there's nothing that's left but wasted years…  
  
Was it my fault? (There's nothing left but wasted years…)  
  
For the shape that I'm in. (There's nothing left but wasted years…)  
  
Did I Drink too much? (There's nothing left but wasted years…)  
  
All those wasted years…(There's nothing left but wasted years…)  
  
Was it my fault? (Betrayed…)  
  
For the shape that I'm in…  
  
It's not hard to fail…  
  
It's not easy to will…  
  
"Warren, what are you doing?" Xavier's voice asked over the intercom of the Blackbird.  
  
"Flying one last time Charles." Warren said with a slight smile. "One last time."  
  
********************  
  
The Hive  
  
"Yes. I'll tell them." Valerie said into the phone. "My sympathies Charles. Good bye." Valerie said as she hung up the phone. "Jesus." She muttered to herself as she fixed her hair and made her way to where X-Factor was lounging around.  
  
"Sup Val, looks like you've seen a Ghost." Pietro said as he and Blob played a game.  
  
"I have some Bad news." Valerie stated. "Angel is dead."  
  
"What?" Lance asked dryly.  
  
"He took the Blackbird out over the ocean and he blew it up."  
  
"Damn." Blob muttered. "Damn…"  
  
"I know this is hard, but…" Valerie began before Toad cut her off.  
  
"Hard?" Toad said in exasperation. "First the Morlocks get massacred, and now Angel Dies? Who's next?" Toad stated. "We're dropping like flies."  
  
"Calm down Todd." Wanda said as she put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Man. I thought life was bad when we we're on our own, but damn…" Lance stated in disbelief.  
  
"It's hard. I know." Valerie stated.  
  
"Yea. I think we just need some time alone Val." Pietro said as he walked away.  
  
"Okay." Valerie said as she let X-Factor walk away to do they're own thing.  
  
********************  
  
The gym  
  
"Damn it!" Toad shouted as he crashed to the ground. He tore his goggles off as he sat up. "Computer, voice recognition, Todd Tolensky."  
  
~ Identity confirmed. ~ The monotone voice rang.  
  
"Run battle simulation 56 again, level three difficulty." Toad muttered as he pulled his goggles on. Holographic displays of Sabertooth and the Reavers appeared in front of him. "Let's dance." Toad muttered to himself as he picked up a Bo Staff and twirled it around.  
  
********************  
  
Omega's personal quarters  
  
"Good old Brian Jacques." Betsy muttered as she picked up a book. "You never let me down." Betsy sniffled as she sat in the corner of Mike's room and tried to read.  
  
********************  
  
The Kitchen  
  
"A little bit of butter, and voila!" X said as she flipped a couple of eggs onto a plate. "Just like Freddy taught me." X said somberly to herself as she sat down to eat.  
  
********************  
  
Ramon's Occult Shop  
  
"Hey Wanda." Ramon stated as Wanda walked into the store.  
  
"Hey Ray. Anything new?"  
  
"Same old same old, you?"  
  
"I need some stuff." Wanda said as she handed a list to the shop owner.  
  
"Whoa... Wanda, this stuffs used for a memorial for the dead." Ramon stated in shock.  
  
"I know." Wanda said sadly. "I know."  
  
********************  
  
Joe's pool hall  
  
"Rack' em Mike." Pietro said as he and Mike stood near a pool table in the smoke filled bar.  
  
"Done." Mike said as he pulled the rack off and leaned back as Pietro took his shot. "Nice break." Mike stated.  
  
"I am the greatest." Pietro muttered with a slight smile.  
  
"If you say so." Mike said simply with a smirk as he took his shot.  
  
********************  
  
The Hive, the lab  
  
"Forge, have you taken a look at these schematics?" An assistant asked as he handed a file to Forge.   
  
"I already built this thing three years ago, and it's didn't work." Forge said simply as he looked over the designs.  
  
"Oh. Sorry." The intern said as he walked away.  
  
"No sweat." Forge said simply as he turned back to his work, a tear dripping down his eye. "No sweat."  
  
********************  
  
Rec room  
  
"Next on Springer, Necrophiliac Siamese Twins and the men that they love."  
  
"How on earth did I ever find this entertaining?" Blob muttered to himself as he watched TV. "Wonder what's on C-Span."  
  
********************  
  
Bayville  
  
"I miss him." Kitty said as she sat next to Lance, his arm around her as she held onto him.  
  
"I know Kitty. I know." Lance said as he rubbed her back.  
  
********************  
  
The Hive  
  
"Yes. I'll get someone on it right away." Valerie stated as she hung up the phone. "Just as soon as they're all ready." Valerie muttered as she walked away and closed the door to her office.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Ground Zero. Avalanche and Blob are sent to Maine to find and capture Trask, but what they encounter will change the fate of all known mutants.  
  
********************  
  
See you all next time,  
  
Descendent 


	78. Ground Zero

Brotherhood Evolution: Ground Zero  
  
Well, lets try to move on. With some action and humor!!!! YAY!!!  
  
Dedication: Red Witch. The only person I know crazy eneogh to try and introduce thirty some odd new charicters in one fic, and keep track of them all. Now that's what I call insanity.  
  
********************  
  
The Hive  
  
"Avalanche, Blob?" Valerie asked as she entered the training room. Blob was bending a robot in half while Lance was firing seismic energy at a couple of more.  
  
"Computer, end simulation." Lance sated as he wiped some sweat off of him. "Yea Val?"  
  
"Suit up, you two are going to Maine." Val stated.  
  
"What's in Maine?" Blob asked.  
  
"Trask escaped from Shield custody with the help of a militant group called the "Friends of Humanity". We located him in Maine. You two are going to bring him back." Valerie said with a smile.  
  
"Goody. I've been meaning to pay him a visit." Blob said as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"With extreme Prejudice?" Lance asked with a smirk.  
  
"But of course." Blob said as the two left laughing.  
  
"And I thought Toad and Omega where bad." Valerie muttered to herself as she followed them outside.  
  
********************  
  
Northern Maine, near the Canadian Border  
  
"It's cold." Lance stated as he and Blob trekked through the woods towards their target.  
  
"I don't feel anything." Blob said simply as he ate an ice-cream cone.  
  
"Blob, you're three-hundred pounds of muscle in a five-hundred pound sac." Lance stated. "And where the hell did you get the ice-cream?"  
  
"I… don't… know…" Blob stated as he stared at the ice cream.  
  
"Come on, we still have a good half a click before we get to the Friends of Humanity site."  
  
"Half a click? What? Are you in Vietnam?" Blob asked.  
  
"Let's just move.  
  
"I know man, Charlie's all over this place, MAN! Oh my god man! They killed Bobby! I mean they friggen' killed him Man!" Blob joked in an exuberant voice.  
  
"Why did Val have us work together on this one?" Lance muttered as he slapped his face.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe to build up team unity?"  
  
"Then why not send the entire team." Lance muttered as he rubbed his arms from the cold.  
  
"Good point." Blob said as he began to munch on a Burger.  
  
"Where'd you get the Burger?" Lance asked in shock.  
  
"Good question." Blob stated as he stared at the Burger, before finishing it off.  
  
"Good grief." Lance muttered as he and Blob made they're way through the wood.  
  
********************  
  
The Hive  
  
"I was strolling through the grass one day, in the very month of May…" X sang as she cooked herself a side of Bacon and about a dozen eggs.  
  
"That is unhealthy." Toad said as he watched X pour on obscene amounts of salt.  
  
"Agreed." Wanda muttered as she stared in disgust as X ate her breakfast.  
  
"What?" X asked as she shoveled more food into her mouth.  
  
********************  
  
Maine  
  
"Is that what I think it is." Blob asked as he and Lance stared at a factory in the distance.   
  
"If you think it's a Sentinel, than you're right." Lance muttered. "Trask must have started reproducing them." Lance said as he watched the giant robots.  
  
"Great. We barely survived these things last time, how are we supposed to deal with them when it's just us two?" Blob asked.  
  
"We don't. We get back to the rendezvous point and call in the back up." Lance said simply.  
  
"I think that may be a slight problem." Blob stated.  
  
"Why?" Lance asked as he stared at the building through the binoculars.  
  
"Because we've been spotted." Blob said as a sentinel landed behind them.  
  
"Ah crap." Lance muttered as the sentinel opened up for an attack. "EAT THIS!" Lance shouted as he fired as Seismic blast at the sentinel, knocking it down.  
  
"RUN!" Blob shouted as he and Lance bolted through the wood.  
  
"Val. It's Avalanche!" Lance shouted into his communicator, we've got Problems."  
  
"How big?' Valerie's voice crackled.  
  
"Blob. What's the average size of a sentinel?" Lance asked.  
  
"About three story's, five tons." Blob estimated.  
  
"About three story's, five tons." Lance said into the comlink.  
  
"What?" Valerie's voice crackled.  
  
"Sentinels Val! Big mutant hunting robot's created by Trask to kill mutants. Remember?" Lance snapped.  
  
"Wonderful. We're on our way. Try not to get killed." Valerie stated.  
  
"Oh. Good advice." Blob muttered sarcastically. "Thank's Val, that's the last thing we would have done. Lance, put away that Flare that says 'Mutants this way'."  
  
"Get Down!" Lance shouted as he ducked under an energy blast and responded in kind.  
  
"It look's like it's going to be just one of those days." Blob muttered to himself as he ducked under a tree.  
  
********************  
  
Later  
  
"Lance, did we lose them?" Blob's whispered voice could be heard from the trees.  
  
"Shhhhh… I think so, but be quite." Lance's voice grumbled.   
  
"Mutant Detected…" Came the loud Monotone voice from behind them.  
  
"DAMN!" Lance and Blob shouted as they burst out of the trees and ran, a sentinel hot on their heels.  
  
********************  
  
A few minutes later  
  
"Lance, are you sure about this?" Blob asked as he and Lance ran towards the building.  
  
"I hope so. I have a feeling that these Tin-cans will do anything to destroy mutants, including destroy their own building." Lance said with a smirk as Blob barreled through the guards and he and Lance ran into the sentinel production building.  
  
"What's the meaning of this?" Senator Creed demanded as he faced the mutants.  
  
"Avon Calling." Blob said with a smirk as he picked up a piece of machinery and threw it at another one, destroying both. Sentinels burst through the walls, destroying even more of the building as they tried to get at Lance and Fred.  
  
"Trask stop them, they're running the whole operation!" Creed shouted at Trask.  
  
"They're doing what they're programming tells them to." Trask shouted.   
  
"Friends, get out of here!" Creed shouted as he and the friends of Humanity ran away like scarred little schoolgirls.  
  
"Well, Lance, you're plan worked. Any other ideas?"  
  
"Yea. Here's the plan. First we die. And then…" Lance started.  
  
"AND THEN? THERE'S AN AND THEN!" Blob bellowed as he ducked under an energy blast.  
  
"Well, yea." Lance said as he fired a blast of seismic energy at a sentinel, knocking it into the assembly line.  
  
"Good Grief…" Blob muttered as he ducked under a fly piece of metal.  
  
********************  
  
Much later  
  
I don't believe it." Forge said as X-Factor landed in front of the destroyed building. Sentinel bodies littered the place.  
  
"Have fun?" Betsy asked.  
  
"Yes. Yes we did." Blob said with a smile.  
  
"You guys have all the fun." Mike said in a disappointed voice.  
  
"Where's Trask? Valerie asked. Lance and Blob both pointed up. Valerie looked up to see Trask hanging off the top of a tree by his underwear, swearing up a storm.  
  
"Good work." Valerie said with a smile.  
  
"We try." Blob said as he and Lance slapped hands.  
  
"You know, this reminds me of something." Mike said simply. "But what?"  
  
"I know!" Wanda perked up. "Duncan!"  
  
"YES!" Mike pointed out excitedly.  
  
"You know, we haven't tourtured him in awhile." Blob said simply.  
  
"Then lets pay Duncan boy a visit." Lance said with a smile.  
  
"Who's Duncan?" X asked Forge.  
  
"You're about to find out." Forge said. "And with Hilarious Results."  
  
********************  
  
Bayville  
  
"MY CAR!" Duncan shouted as he saw the ruined porshe. "But I thought those freaks were gone?" Duncan shouted as he stared at the beat up, neon pink, slimed car.   
  
"Hi there." Toad said as he hopped out of the shadow's. "Like what I did?" Toad asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!" Duncan shouted as he picked Toad up and was about to punch him. Toad just smiled as black helecopters swirled overhead and landed as federal Agents leapt out and pointed weapons at Duncan.  
  
"Hands on you head!" One of the shouted as two more attacked Dunacn, puinning him to the ground. One escorted Toad away.  
  
"What the Hell!?!" Duncan demanded.  
  
"Duncan Matherws, you're under arrest for assult on a federal agent." One of the Agents stated as Duncan was kled away in handcuffs.  
  
"WHAT! THAT SLIME BALLS A FEDERAL AGENT!?!" Duncan shouted as he was dragged into a helecopter. The chopper took off with Duncan screaming.  
  
"Think Val will be pissed that we used up this much manpower?" Lance asked as the rest of X-Factor emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Na. We'll just blame Pietro." Blob said simply. "By the by, where is the egomaniac?"  
  
********************  
  
Back at the Hive  
  
"Wow." Valerie Cooper said as she lay nude in bed, a sheet covering her shapely form. "There was nothing fast about that..."  
  
"It's good to be the Pietro." Pietro said with a smirk as he entered the room and handed her a drink.  
  
"I'll say." Valerie said with a smile as she pulled him back into bed, tossing the drink to the side.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Nice Dragon. When the others go out for a night on the town, X is left in the hive by herself. But what's that strange growling coming from the air ducks?  
  
********************  
  
Well join us next time when X-23 gets to be in the spotlight. Please Review folks,   
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	79. Nice Dragon

Brotherhood Evolution: Nice Dragon  
  
Ahhh, this was fun to write. I hope you all like reading it. Enjoy.  
  
Dedication: I decided to dedicate this one to all those who continue to review. Millenium Mutant, Metal Dragon, Todd Fan, Red Witch,  
  
********************  
  
The Hive  
  
"Toad, Wanda, you up for a game of something?" X asked as he saw Toad and Wanda walking down a hallway.  
  
"Sorry X. I'm taking Toad to an Occult festival." Wanda said simply as she and Toad walked into the common room.  
  
"What about you guys?" X asked as Lance, Mike and Betsy walked by.  
  
"Rain-check X." Betsy said. "We have to fly to Bayville to Pick up Kitty for a double date."  
  
"Yes." Mike said dryly. "We get to go see "When roses Cry", the new Kevin Costler flick." Mike said with a dry voice.  
  
"Chick flick." Lance sneezed. "Lucky us." He then added dryly.  
  
"What about you Forge, need a hand with anything?" X asked as the techno genius and Valerie walked by.  
  
"Major Bummer X, me and Val are taking of for a inventor's convention in Atlanta." Forge said simply.  
  
"What about you two?" X asked Blob and Pietro, who were putting on their jacket.  
  
"We're going to Joe's pool hall to go trailing for chicks." Pietro said simply.  
  
"Pervert." Wanda muttered under her breath."  
  
"So let me get this strait." X said as she stared at the rest of X-Factor. "Mike. You and Betsy are going to the movies with Lance and Kitty on a double date. Pietro, you and Blob are going to shoot pool. Toad, you're taking Wanda to an Occult festival. Forge, you're going to an inventor's convention in Atlanta with Valerie. Thus, I'll be left alone all night here at the Hive." X said dryly.  
  
"Yep." Pietro said simply.  
  
"Oh. You all have fun then." X said as she walked into the room she shared with Betsy. "YES!!!!!!!" X shouted as she did the splits. "WOOOOHOOOO!!!"  
  
"I think she's taking it well." Mike said simply as X-Factor got into various Car's or helicopters and took off.  
  
********************  
  
Later that Night  
  
"But Manuel, I love you."  
  
"I'm sorry Claudia, but I'm the father of Carol's baby."  
  
"Carol, My twin sister who was frozen in ice for three years?"  
  
"Yes. I'm the father of her child."  
  
"But… I love you…"  
  
"But we could never be together, for you see, I'm an Alien from the Nebulaon Galaxy…"  
  
"Who-ho. I love this stuff." X said as she sat of the couch, eating chip as she watched a cheesy late night soap opera. "Right Boris?" X asked as Boris, the X-Factor rat sat on her shoulder, happily munching on a chip. X turned back to the TV, and flipped the channel. "Let's see what else is on." X muttered as she changed the stations. "Crap, I'm out of chips." X muttered as she shook the empty bag out, spilling crumbs on the ground. She got up and put Boris in his cage as she walked to the kitchen.  
  
(Clank-clank-clank)  
  
"What the hell?" X demanded as she popped her claws out and sniffed the air.  
  
(Growl)  
  
"Okay, now I am thoroughly freaked out." X muttered as he put her back to the walk in fridge. The ceiling ducts overhead rattled as something ran down them, away from X. "A game of Cat and X is it?" X asked with a smirk as she cut a hole in the ceiling, into the duct and climbed into it. "Lets have fun."  
  
********************  
  
Bayville  
  
"I, like, can't wait!" Kitty squealed as she and Betsy dragged Lance and Mike into the movie theater.  
  
"Yes. Neither can we." Lance said with a dry voice.  
  
"Dead men walking the Green Mile!" Mike called out  
  
"Shut it you." Betsy stated as she dragged Omega into the theater.  
  
"Lance?"  
  
"Yea Mike?" Lance asked as Kitty and Betsy were talking about how hot Kevin Costler was without shirt on.  
  
"What did we do to deserve this?" Mike asked innocently.  
  
"I think it was the shaving cream bombs we used on Kelly." Lance stated.  
  
"I thought Wanda was God's punishment for that." Mike said simply.  
  
"No. Wanda was for what we did to Mystique."  
  
"You mean I got punished even though I didn't get the chance to annoy Mystique?" Mike demanded.  
  
"Comes with the territory." Lance said simply.  
  
"Ah." Mike said simply as he hung his head in defeat.  
  
********************  
  
Back at the Hive  
  
"Come out come out where ever you are…" X called out as she patrolled the Hive, looking for her quarry.  
  
"Growl…"  
  
"HA!" X shouted as she tore through the wall, and faced down a giant red dragon from Forge's dimensional warp.  
  
"Hmm. Look's like we missed one." X stated as she popped her claws. "Look's like I'm gonna have to fix that. With extreme prejudice…"  
  
"Growl…"  
  
"Let's dance." X said as she lunged at the creature.  
  
********************  
  
Later that night  
  
"That was fun." Pietro said as he and Blob arrived back at the Hive, to find the entire building trashed.  
  
"X!" Blob called out as Pietro took off, searching the building at high speed. Blob ran into the kitchen.   
  
"Pietro!" Blob shouted as Pietro sped into the kitchen. "Come here. You won't believe it!"  
  
"Holy hell." Pietro muttered in a chocked voice.  
  
"Shhhhh…" X shushed them. She was sitting on the floor, the red lizard in her lap purring as it slept.  
  
"What the hell?" Blob asked.  
  
"Don't ask." X said simply. "But I think I found our new Mascot." X said with a smirk. Boris stuck his head out of his box with a sudden look of fear.  
  
"Nice Dragon..." Pietro said in a shocked voice. "Valerie is going to flip…"  
  
"You're telling me…" Boris, the X-Factor thought to himself as he stared Daggers at the Dragon. "New mascot my fat rat fanny…"  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Movie Night. Wonder how the Movie goes for Lance, Kitty, Mike, and Betsy? Find out Next Chapter.  
  
********************  
  
Well, I bet you all didn't see that one coming. See you all next time, later,  
  
Descendent 


	80. Movie Night

Brotherhood Evolution: Movie Night  
  
Ahhh, I really do love writing this stuff, especially since I finished a little side project that will be up in a couple of months… Heh, Heh, Heh…  
  
********************  
  
Bayville, Xavier's  
  
"Knock, Knock!" Betsy shouted as she and Omega burst through the doors with Lance.  
  
"There goes the neighborhood." Kurt muttered to himself as he teleported away.  
  
"You have no clue." Mike said with a smile as he slumped onto the couch as Wolverine stormed into the room.  
  
"Someone's in trouble." Rogue taunted as she left the room cackling.  
  
"Get the camera." Scott muttered to Jean as they sat on the couch across from Omega and watched the scene.  
  
"Alvers." Logan said as he walked up to Lance.  
  
"Logan." Lance said simply.  
  
"No drinking, smoking, or fighting. Have half-pint home by midnight. Or else." Logan said as he popped his claws. "Got it Bub?"  
  
"No prob." Lance said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh. And If I catch a whiff of your scent on her in any of the wrong places, I'll put you in a ditch with a throat wound." Logan muttered as he stalked away.  
  
"Eep." Lance muttered as Betsy and Mike snickered.  
  
"LANCE!" Kitty shouted in excitement as she bounded down the stairs. "Mike. Betsy." Kitty said as she looped her arm through Lance's and dragged him to the jeep. "Ready?"  
  
"Oh yea." Betsy said with a smile as she got in the backseat with Mike. "Right Luv?" Betsy asked Mike.  
  
"Yes. I am so excited to go see this new chick flick… I mean movie." Mike said in a monotone voice as he stared ahead.  
  
"If you want me to wear my old school outfit tonight, you will be." Betsy stated dryly.  
  
"Floor it Lance, the movies' waiting for us." Mike said suddenly.  
  
"Huh?" Lance asked.  
  
"The sooner I get through that piece of ass, the sooner I get my piece of ass." Mike muttered into Lance's ear.  
  
"What was that Mr. Nagrite?" Betsy asked as she leaned in on her boyfriend, a slight menacing hint to her voice.  
  
"Nothing Bets." Mike said with a quick smile as he turned his attention to his girlfriend.  
  
"Are they always like that?" Kitty asked Lance as she fastened her seatbelt.  
  
"Yes. Yes they are." Lance said simply.  
  
"Must be fun." Kitty said with a smile.  
  
"You have no clue." Lance said with a smirk.  
  
********************  
  
Bayville Movie Theater  
  
"I, like, can't wait!" Kitty squealed as she and Betsy dragged Lance and Mike into the building.  
  
"Yes. Neither can we." Lance said with a dry voice.  
  
"Dead men walking the Green Mile!" Mike called out.  
  
"Shut it you." Betsy stated as she dragged Omega into the theater.  
  
"Lance?" Mike asked as Bets and Kitty went to buy snacks.  
  
"Yea Mike?" Lance asked as Kitty and Betsy were talking about how hot Kevin Costler was without a shirt on.  
  
"What did we do to deserve this?" Mike asked innocently.  
  
"I think it was the shaving cream bombs we used on Kelly." Lance stated.  
  
"I thought Wanda was God's punishment for that." Mike said simply.  
  
"No. Wanda was for what we did to Mystique."  
  
"You mean I get punished even though I didn't get the chance to annoy Mystique?" Mike demanded. "That blows."  
  
"Comes with the territory." Lance said simply.  
  
"Ah." Mike said simply as he hung his head in defeat as he was dragged into the theater by a hyperactive Betsy.  
  
********************  
  
The Chick Flick… I mean Movie  
  
"But Maria… I love you…"  
  
"John, you have to go. You have to save the roses…"  
  
"NO! I want to stay with you…"  
  
"But you can't, you have to do you're father's last wish."  
  
"Somebody kill me now." Lance stated as he took a slurp of his soda. He and Mike were sandwiched between Kitty and Betsy, who were dabbing they're eyes with tissues like everyone else in the audience was.  
  
"I would, but then there would be no one left to kill me." Mike said as she shoveled some popcorn into his mouth. "Milk-Duds?"  
  
"Please." Lance said as he took the Carmel candies and poured them into his mouth. "You know, this movie has given me an idea."  
  
"The screen actor's guild needs to be slaughtered mindlessly?" Mike interjected.  
  
"Well duh, but this would also be a great way to get information out of our enemies."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"We strap them to chair's, staple their eyelids open and force them to watch this crap."  
  
"Good plan." Mike said simply as he shoveled more food into his mouth. "We should try it on Flux when we get back."  
  
"We should." Lance said before Kitty hushed him. "Sigh…"  
  
********************  
  
After the chick flick… I mean Movie. Really I do…  
  
"Three and a half hours of pure sap." Mike muttered as he and Lance walked out of the movie theater and into the lobby.  
  
"Not a single bullet or explosion. What the hell kind of entertainment was that?" Lance demanded.  
  
"Amen Brother." Mike muttered.  
  
"What do we see in them again?" Betsy asked Kitty as Mike and Lance continued to rant.  
  
"Nice gluts." Kitty offered up as Betsy looked at the guys.   
  
"Good point." Betsy said devilishly as she and Kitty smiled.  
  
********************  
  
Atlanta  
  
"And so by crossing the polarities of the streams we were able to open up a dimensional gateway to send the spectral being back to hell." Professor Stanz stated in front of his gathered audience.  
  
"Amazing…" Forge said all starry eyed.  
  
"I should have taken X-23 up on her offer." Valerie muttered as she stared blankly at the scientist.  
  
********************  
  
Back at the Hive  
  
"Oh God that was fun" Betsy said as the entered the building with Mike and Lance.  
  
"Holy shit." Mike said when he saw X playing fetch with her giant red lizard.  
  
"There's something you don't see everyday." Lance said simply.  
  
"Unless your us." Betsy muttered.  
  
"Hey guys." X said with a smirk. "Like our new Mascot, Lizzy?"  
  
"Lizzy?" Mike said dryly.  
  
"That's what we said." Blob muttered as he and Pietro walked into the room.  
  
"Val is gonna flip." Mike said simply.  
  
"I got the camera." Pietro said with a smile.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Kids suck. X-Factor goes to Scotland to confirm rumors of a powerful mutant. Unfortunatly, the X-Men show up.  
  
********************  
  
Well, see you all next time. Please review true believers,  
  
Descendent 


	81. Kid's Suck

Brotherhood Evolution: Kid's Suck.  
  
Ahhh, so much to do and such little time to do it in. I guess I better get off my lazy ass then, huh?  
  
********************  
  
The Hive  
  
"Got any threes."  
  
"Go fish mother F*@#er!" (BLAM!)  
  
"Man. Charles Bronson has some anger issues." Todd said as he and Fred watched Death Wish 15.  
  
"Your telling me." Blob muttered. "Pass the popcorn.  
  
"Whatcha watching?" Wanda asked as she and X entered the room with Mike.  
  
"New Bronson Flick." Blob muttered as she shoveled some popcorn into his mouth. "HEY!" He shouted when X jumped into his lap and took the popcorn from him, pouring the contents into her mouth. "That was mine!"  
  
"Possessions nine-tenths the law buddy." X said smartly as she turned and watched the movie.  
  
"It's bee quite lately." Toad said simply.  
  
"Be careful Todd. You said the exact same thing before Mystique came back." Blob cautioned.  
  
"Yea, but she brought us this beautiful Flower." Toad said as he buddied up to Wanda.   
  
"Aw, you sweet little man." Wanda said with a smile.  
  
"Disgustingly sweet." Mike commented.  
  
"Still, I have to agree with the Frog, it has been boring around here." X muttered.  
  
"X-Factor, please report to the War Room." Valerie's voice rang through the Hive.  
  
"You were saying?" Mike asked as he arched his pierced eyebrow.  
  
"Sigh, just another day in the life of X-Factor." Toad muttered as they walked towards the war room.  
  
********************  
  
Scotland  
  
"Lucas, are ye insane?" Sean Cassidy shouted at his friend Lucas.  
  
"You're not one ta talk Seany boyo." Lucas demanded. "You ran off with Magneto, remembar?"  
  
"Aye, and I thought I was going ta make a difference in da world, not destroy it."  
  
"Yak, yak, yak." Lucas sneered. "That's all I'ma hearing." Lucas stated as he morphed into his Ian persona. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have ta make a call to daddy dearest." Ian said as he walked off.  
  
"Heaven help that poor fool. If Xavier gets here, then all sorts of hell will break out." Banshee muttered. "I knew I should have stayed with thee Acolytes.  
  
********************  
  
The Hive  
  
"What's up Val?" Lance asked as he and Pietro walked into the war room where the others where all gathered. X's red demon, nicknamed Lizzy, was sitting in her lap purring contently. Boris, the X-Factor rat, sat on Mike's shoulder staring dagger at the lizard.  
  
"We're going to Scotland." Valerie explained. "We've detected a very powerful mutant that needs to be dealt with right away."  
  
"Yay." Wanda exclaimed in mock enthusiasm.  
  
"Holy Rhyme scheme Batman." Toad muttered under his breath.  
  
"What did I do to deserve getting this assignment?" Valerie wondered as she left the room as X-Factor continued to make jokes.  
  
********************  
  
Scotland  
  
"Aleary, Leary! I like listing to Dennis Leary!" Blob sang as he and the others walked around the Scottish countryside in full uniform.  
  
"Somebody kill him now." Mike said dryly as he plugged his ears with his tendricals.  
  
"I like it." X said with smile.  
  
"Good God. First Toad, and now Blob get a girl?" Lance asked. "What in the hell is going on around here?"  
  
"I know. Val asked the same thing in bed yesterday." Pietro stated before he caught himself. "Um, I mean… Freudian slip?"  
  
"You slept with Valerie?!?" Wanda and Betsy demanded.   
  
"Dude, she's old enough to be your mother!" X shouted.  
  
"Way to go Petey." Mike and Lance said as they shook his hands and Blob and Toad patted him on the back as Forge clapped his hands together.  
  
"Men." Wanda, X and Betsy all said at once.  
  
"Man, you banged the boss. That is so righteous!" Forge said with a smile.  
  
"Ahhhh! The constant seventies lingo burns my ears!" Toad shouted as he covered his ears.  
  
"Get over it." Wanda muttered as she slapped him in the back of the head. "We have a job to do.  
  
"Let me get this strait." Blob said simply. "Pietro has Valerie, Toad has Wanda, Lance has Kitty, Mike has Betsy, and Forge has the Toaster…."  
  
"HEY!" Forge snapped.  
  
"And now you all think that X and I are an item?" Blob asked.  
  
"Well, yea." Mike said simply as X-factor all nodded their heads together.  
  
"Wow." X said as she and Freddy faced the rest of the team. "They are fools."  
  
"Told ya." Blob said with a smile. "Guys, Val did a DNA scan on X when she joined the team."  
  
"Yea, it showed that she's Logan's clone." Wanda said simply.  
  
"Dude, wolverine is so going to kill you." Forge said with a smile.  
  
"Dude, she's also my sister." Blob said sarcastically.  
  
"WHAT!" All of X-factor shouted.  
  
"More like a cousin on the genetic level." X said simply. "Ya see, when you all where captured by the government back during the sentinel fiasco, some of Blob's DNA was taken from him." X explained. "My body has to use large amounts of energy to sustain itself. Wolverine gets by this with his healing factor. I don't have a healing factor as powerful, so Hydra needed to find a suitable DNA replica for me to draw energy from. They used Blob." X said simply.  
  
"Holy hell." Mike said simply.  
  
"That's disgusting." Toad muttered.  
  
"My body can store massive amounts of energy in order for me to get the strength that I do." Blob said with a smile. "They used that part of my DNA to help craft X-23."   
  
"So we're actually like cousins." X said as she put an arm around Blob.  
  
"That explains so much." Betsy said simply.  
  
"And so little." Pietro muttered as he scratched his head. "Oh well, lets take care of the job first, then we'll deal with this."   
  
"Sounds good." X said simply as they walked towards their intended target, and abandoned castle.  
  
********************  
  
Cassidy Keep  
  
"Man, when they say abandoned, they really don't mean it anymore." Mike muttered as he watched the rave going on at the castle.  
  
"Cassidy Keep? That name sound familiar to anyone else?" Betsy asked.  
  
"It should lass." X-Factor turned around to see Banshee standing behind them in street cloths. "Tis' me ancestral estate."  
  
"Banshee." Lance muttered. "Last we heard you we're still with the Acolytes."  
  
"Took off on me own a wee bit back. They lost sight o' the mission."  
  
"Mission?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Keepin' mutants safe from tha human threat." Banshee said simply.  
  
"So are we going to fight?" Mike asked.  
  
"Na. I'm just here to say 'Ello ta ya." Banshee said with a smile. "Tis' been awhile and when I saw ya here in those new fancy government uniforms I was wondering how ye all was doing."  
  
"Fine. Looks like you're doing okay yourself." Pietro said.  
  
"Eh. I give kids a place where they can hang out safely and not worry about the problems life throws at them." Banshee stated simply.  
  
"Good man. I knew not all the Acolytes where bad guys." Pietro said with a smile.  
  
"Most where insane lad." Banshee said dryly.  
  
"Well, yea." Pietro muttered. "Why do you think they followed father so well?"  
  
"Well, I always thought that it was…" Banshee began before an optic blast shot above his head. "Tis' seems like everyone's droppin' in on me today." Banshee muttered as he saw Cyclops and Jean fighting his friend Lucas, who was laughing like a maniac.  
  
"We want any part of this?" Toad asked as he watched Lucas thoroughly trash Jean and Scott.  
  
"Not really. But we better." Lance muttered as X-Factor moved into position around the fight.  
  
"And me with out a tub o' popcorn." Banshee muttered as he leaned against the wall.  
  
"Move in slowly…" Lance said into his com-link. "Get on all sides and take him by surprise…"  
  
"That's what ye think…" Lucas said with a sinister smile in all of the Brotherhood's heads. With a powerful blast of TK, X-Factor was sent fly as Lucas flew off cackling.  
  
"My skull…" Toad moaned as X-Factor lay in a pile on the ground. "Kid's suck, yo…"  
  
"That went well…" Wanda muttered.  
  
"Go to hell…" Betsy stated sorely.  
  
"Stop with the damn rhyming already…" Lance stated.  
  
********************  
  
The Hive  
  
"Let me get this strait." Valerie muttered. "Xavier has a kid, who is more powerful than him, who is completely insane, and managed to beat you all without breaking a sweat. AND that same individual is now running amuck."  
  
"Running amuck?" Lance mouthed to Betsy, who just shrugged.  
  
"Yep." Forge said simply.  
  
"We're boned." Toad said simply.  
  
"Yes. Yes we are." Valerie muttered. "Wonderful, this is just what I need."  
  
"Maybe Pietro can help relieve that tension…" Mike said in a sly voice.  
  
"YOU TOLD THEM!" Valerie screamed as her face turned a deep crimson color in anger.  
  
"Uh, Freudian slip?" Pietro offered up.  
  
"PIETRO!!!!" Valerie's voice rang out through the hive.  
  
"This should provide for a couple of weeks of entertainment." Mike said to Wanda, who nodded with a smile.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Battle of the Mascots. Boris doesn't like Lizzy, so what does a little rat do about a four-foot tall demon from another dimension. Tune in next time to find out.  
  
********************  
  
Please review true believers, it isn't that hard.  
  
Peace out,   
  
Descendent 


	82. Battle of the Mascots

Brotherhood Evolution: Battle of the Mascots  
  
This is just a goofy, short little thing that popped into my head while writing the last chapter. I thought some humor would be in order, especially with what's coming up next chapter. ENJOY!!!  
  
********************  
  
The Hive  
  
"Wow." Blob muttered as he watched Lizzy jump through a flaming hoop.  
  
"Boris could never do that." Wanda whistled as X-Factor watched their pet demon go through an obstacle course.  
  
"I resent that comment." Boris, the X-factor Rat thought to himself. "I mean its true, but I still don't like it." The little rat thought as he sat in his cage staring at X-Factor. "This insult will not stand…" Boris thought as he stared Daggers at Lizzy.  
  
"You got nothing rat." Lizzy thought back to Boris.  
  
"Bring it on Be-atch!" Boris thought as he held up his hands, like he was ready to box. "I'm Rick James!"  
  
"This is interesting." Toad said as he saw Lizzy staring daggers at Boris, while the little rat was shadow boxing in his cage.  
  
"There's something you don't see everyday…" Valerie said simply.  
  
"Unless your us…" Wanda muttered.  
  
"Man that joke is getting repetitive." Lance said.   
  
"I know." Blob said. "But we go with what works."  
  
"Tu shay." Lance said as X-factor walked away, leaving Lizzy and Boris alone.  
  
"I'm gonna have me rat for dinner." Lizzy thought with a smile as he stared at Boris, licking his lips.  
  
"what did the five fingers say to the face?" Boris asked Lizzy as the dragonb stuck his muzzle in the cage.  
  
"what?" Lizzy demanded.  
  
"SLAP!!!" Boris shouted as he slapped Lizzy's muzzle. "I'm Rick James Bitch!"  
  
"I'll KILL YOU!!!" Lizzy shouted as he bared his teeth.  
  
"That's what you think.' Boris said with a smile as he walked into his den and came out holding a mini-version of Forge's Matter Transporter.  
  
"What the duce?" Lizzy thought.  
  
"Hope you like the X-men." Boris thought with what could only be described as a rat's smile as he blasted the red demon.  
  
"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Lizzy screamed as he felt himself get teleported away.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Toad shouted as he ran in with Wanda and Blob.  
  
"I don't believe it." Wanda said as Boris tossed the matter transported away, shattering it against the cage as he smiled at his minions.  
  
"Okay. First Boris is a mutant, now he's a genius?" Blob asked as his eyes went wide.  
  
"We'll just tell X that Lizzy ran away. Yea… That's the ticket." Wanda said simply as they walked away slowly.  
  
"Nobody steals the spotlight away from me." Boris thought as he went over to his water bottle and drank from it.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! I'M NEVER TELEPORTING AGAIN!" Kurt's voice echoed throught the mansion.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!" Alex's voice soon followed.  
  
"NOT THIS AGAIN!" Logan screamed.  
  
"IT'S IN MY UNDERWEAR DRAWER!" Jean's voice shouted.  
  
"WHAT!" Cyclops voice rang out. "I'LL KILL IT!"  
  
"THESE THINGS ARE BACK AGAIN?!?!" Beast's voice rang out.  
  
"My head…" Xavier moaned as he downed another bottle of asprin.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Welcome to Madipoor. X-Factor is sent to track down a black market criminal by the name of John Sublime. What awaits them will change the face of this fic forever.  
  
********************  
  
See you all next time,  
  
Descendent 


	83. Welcome to Madipoor

Brotherhood Evolution: Welcome to Madipoor  
  
Well, trust me folks, in the next couple of chapters things will change. Change indeed…  
  
********************  
  
The Hive  
  
"X-Factor, report to the War Room." Valerie's voice ran throughout the Hive.  
  
"Wonderful, it's about time some action happened." Betsy said with a smile.  
  
"No Doubt." X said as she and Psylocke made there way to the War Room, where the others where gathered.  
  
"Sup yo?" Toad asked as he munched on a pop tart.  
  
"What do you know of Madipoor?" Valerie asked.  
  
"Its an island that's got more crime and illegal operations than New York City, Chicago and LA put together." Forge said.  
  
"Ouch…" Blob muttered.  
  
"Sounds like my kinda place." X stated with a smile.  
  
"You are twisted." Lance quipped.  
  
"Just a tad." X said with a smirk.  
  
"Good. Because you're going there to find him." Valerie said with a smile as she handed out folders.  
  
"Who's this Mook?" Mike asked as he looked over the charts.  
  
"His name's John Sublime, and he's the number one dealer of mutant parts."  
  
"Mutant Parts?" Todd asked as he paled.  
  
"His group captures mutants, and harvests them for parts and grafts them onto the highest bidder." Valerie stated.  
  
"Son of a bitch…" Mike muttered.   
  
"Jesus." Lance said as he looked over the files.  
  
"I'm looking forward to this." Mike said simply.   
  
"Good. You leave in an hour." Valerie said simply.  
  
"Finally, we get to take down somebody really bad and make a difference." Lance said simply.   
  
"Its about damn time." Wanda said with a smile.  
  
"*******************  
  
Madipoor Island  
  
"This place blows." Toad said as he and Omega walked through the streets. They were out of uniform as they strode with a purpose.  
  
"X, are you sure this is the place?" Mike asked into his hidden Com-link.  
  
"People who want to get in contact with Sublime come to that area." X said over the link. "Look for a guy named Chain-mail.  
  
"Chain-mail?" Toad asked.  
  
"Me think's that's him." Mike said as he pointed to a man who was draped in Razor chains. He was wearing a steel mask as he stood in front of a building.  
  
"No… You think." Toad said sarcastically. "Shall we pay him a visit?"  
  
"With all do haste my fine amphibian friend." Mike said with a smirk "Mut first we need a plan." Mike said as he and Toad huddled.  
  
"I like that." Todd said with a smile.  
  
"I thought you would." Mike said as he walked towards the man.  
  
"How do we get his attention though?" Toad asked as they approached the man.  
  
"I have an idea. Excuse me." Mike called out. The man looked up just in time to see Omega's fist crash into his face.  
  
"Yo, I think you got his attention." Toad said simply.  
  
"I hope so. I think I broke my hand with that punch." Mike said as he felt the bones in his hand knit back together as he picked up the metal masked man. "Hi there."  
  
"We're the local IRS department." Toad said with a smile. "We're here about some unorthodox tax returns you had last year."  
  
"And we don't like losing money that's do to us." Mike said as he held the man in the air. "But, we'll let it slip if you tell us where we can find John Sublime."  
  
"Unless you prefer the alternative." Toad said as Mike cracked his neck.  
  
"They're good." Lance said as he watched them from the monitor.  
  
"Oh yea." Pietro said as the guy spilled his guts, telling them everything.  
  
"The Government thanks you." Mike said as he tossed the metal masked man into a wall, knocking him out.  
  
"Let's get moving before ass munch here wakes up and sings like a canary, yo." Toad said as he and Omega walked back to the field base.  
  
********************  
  
Seedy Motel  
  
"You know, I am really sick of these seedy motels." Betsy stated simply. "Its almost as if Val was trying to get us back for something."  
  
"You're just paranoid." X-23 stated simply as Mike and Toad walked in and shared a look and then shrugged.  
  
"Johnny boy's been hiding out on the east side of the island. Apparently he's set up shop there with some friends." Toad explained.  
  
"We should make our move before he realizes that we're here." Lance said simply.  
  
"I agree. Suit up guys." Forge stated. "We're going out on the town."  
  
"Yippee Kiy yi ya" Mike said simply.  
  
"Mother..." X began.  
  
"Please, keep it PG 13." Forge stated.  
  
"Trucker?" X asked innocently.  
  
********************  
  
On the Other side of Madipoor Island  
  
"This is inviting…" Forge quipped. X-Factor was staring at a massive fortress, surrounded in razor wire fencing.  
  
"Kinda like home actually." X muttered simply.  
  
"So what's the plan boss man?" Pietro asked.  
  
"I have no clue." Forge muttered. "I was expecting security, but not this much." Forge muttered. "Betsy, can you shadow walk us in?"  
  
"Nope." Betsy said simply. "I can only shadow walk to places I can see in my Minds eye. Before my powers evolved, I could just go into someone's head and get the visuals that I need to teleport, but now…" Betsy said with a sad smile.  
  
"Damn. I could try and hack into their systems and shut the place down." Forge stated. "It could work."  
  
"I have an idea." Toad stated.  
  
"To risky." Lance said as he and Forge carried on, ignoring Toad.  
  
"Um, guys?" Toad stated.  
  
"I know, but it would give us the surprise that we need."  
  
"Guys!" Toad called out.  
  
"They're systems are probably hardwired for this sort of thing, they'd know about it right away." Lance continued.  
  
"GUYS!" Wanda screamed.  
  
"Yea?" Forge and Lance asked at the same time.  
  
"Listen to Todd." Wanda said simply.  
  
"What Toad?" Forge asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Have Mike get captured." Toad said simply.  
  
"WHAT!?" Mike shouted.  
  
"Hold on there bozo. Just cause I like bondage doesn't mean I'm going to let my Boyfriend get captured." betsy stated as Mike visably turned red.  
  
"Bets..." Mike whinned.  
  
"Ew." Lance said simply.  
  
"Kinky." Wanda stated simply.   
  
"Look,he can survive anything they do to him, as well as get an inside visual. Betsy can then use the rapport that they share to Shadow walk all of us in there, right at where he is." Toad explained.  
  
"Damn it." Blob muttered. "He's did it again."  
  
"It's like when the Phalanx was here all over again." Forge muttered in shock.  
  
"That's my Todd." Wanda said with a smile as she put an arm around Toad.  
  
"Ewwww…" All of X-factor muttered.  
  
"I guess it could work." Mike said simply.  
  
"Cool." Wanda said simply as she conjured a hex that threw Mike towards the armored building.  
  
"WANDA!!!!!!" Omega screamed as he flew threw the air.  
  
"Oh…" He ain't pretty no more." Forge muttered as Mike slapped into the side of the building and was immediately capture by guards.  
  
"That's my boy." Betsy said simply. "Even if he is a bit mauled right now."  
  
"Can you get a bead on him?" Lance asked.  
  
"Yea. I got him." Betsy said simply as X-Factor grabbed on to her. "Everyone please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all times. Any loss luggage will not be replaced." Betsy quipped as she shadow walked them inside the building, where they were about to cut out Mike's eyes.  
  
"Not the eyes!" Mike shouted as the guy with the scalpel shrugged and moved towards his nether regions. "OKAY!!! TAKE THE EYES!" Mike then screamed.  
  
"Those are mine!" Betsy shouted as she knocked the doctor out with a blast of TK.   
  
"Thanks Bets." Mike gasped as X-Factor freed him.  
  
"Okay, we're in. Lets find Sublime and take him out." Forge said simply.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." Blob muttered. "Where is he?"  
  
"Good question." Forge mused as he looked around.  
  
********************  
  
One Hour later  
  
"We've been in this hallway before." Betsy muttered.  
  
"Shut up." Forge demanded as he looked around. "We've been running around for an hour now. Sublime could have taken off by now." Forge thought.  
  
"Damn." Lance muttered. "We should Abort now and come up with some more ideas." Lance said before the wall behind him exploded. As the dust settled, X-Factor stared through the hole.  
  
"Okay, whose got the brass set?" X demanded as her claws popped out.  
  
"That would be me." Came the deep voice from behind the hole as a man emerged from the wall. He was at least 8 feet tall, and blue. His white hair blew in the untamed winds as he hefted a great saber up onto his shoulder. "I am Vargas, and on behalf on John Sublime I am to kill you." Vargas said with a smile.  
  
"Wonderful." Pietro muttered.  
  
"There is a man who has eaten alot of beef." Toad quipped.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Fallen. In the insuing battle against Vargas, somebody dies, but who? You'll all be in for quite the shock.  
  
********************  
  
See you all next time, trust me, you don't want to miss it.  
  
Descendent 


	84. Fallen

Brotherhood Evolution: Fallen  
  
********************  
  
Madipoor  
  
"There is a man who has eaten a lot of beef." Toad said as X-Factor looked at the giant blue behemoth in front of them. His white hair blew in the wind as he hefted a great broad sword onto his shoulder.  
  
"Bets?" Mike asked.  
  
"I'm on it." Betsy said as she shadow walked away.  
  
"Where's she going?" Lance asked.  
  
"To watch from the shadows. She'll be able to find a weak spot on this guy while we keep him busy." Mike explained.  
  
"Good plan." Forge muttered simply.  
  
"And you're supposed to be the leader." Mike quipped.  
  
"Shut up." Forge moaned.  
  
"I don't know about you guys but I for one am not looking forward to this fight." Wanda muttered as she started to conjure a hex.  
  
"Then stay out babe." Toad said simply as he picked up a pipe that was on the ground and twirled it around.  
  
"BABE!?!" Wanda demanded.  
  
"Just needed to get you pissed, snukum's." Toad said with a smirk. "Get that adrenaline pumping, yo."  
  
"I'ma gonna kill you after this." Wanda stated.  
  
"Ah, nice to see things back to normal." Pietro said with a smirk.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Toad and Wanda both shouted at the same time.  
  
"Um, guys, we are facing down a big powerful mutant here." Blob stated. "Can we try to be professional about it?"  
  
"No." Pietro said simply as he twiddled his thumbs. "You should know that by now."  
  
"Why do I even bother?" Blob asked as he threw his hand into the air.  
  
"This is my challenge?" Vargas demanded. "You are nothing but children."  
  
"I represent that comment." Toad stated. Wanda just shook her head. "Wait…"  
  
"We may be kids, but we have sex like rabbit." Mike said simply.  
  
"Idiot." Betsy muttered from the shadows.  
  
"Dude, that's not right." Forge muttered simply. "I really could have lived out the rest of my life without knowing that."  
  
"Grow up seventies boy." Mike quipped.  
  
"Let's dance." Lance muttered as he sent a seismic blast at Vargas.   
  
"Mambo!" Pietro shouted as he sped towards Vargas.  
  
"Little man, such attacks will not hurt me." Vargas said as he backhanded the blast right out of thin air. He then sent Pietro flying with a vicious uppercut.  
  
"That is impressive." Mike said as Pietro landed in a pile of ruble. Blob then charged, tackling Vargas outside, into the rocky Cliffside.  
  
"Got him!" X shouted as she tried to slash at him, but only ended up slicing at his blade as Vargas lifted it up for defense. Blob grabbed Vargas from behind and went to throw him, but ended up getting grabbed and throw into X by the giant blue man.  
  
"Get down!" Wanda shouted as she pulled Todd and Forge down as Blob and X-23 went flying by, landing on a pile of rocks.  
  
"Freddy's hurt bad, yo!" Toad shouted as he hopped over, swinging his pipe as he cracked Vargas's skull. X got up in time to see Vargas looking at Toad with an evil glare before swatting him away.  
  
"TODD!" Wanda screamed as she hex a group of large boulders into Vargas. "NOBODY TOUCHES HIM BUT ME!" Wanda roared as she hexed debris at Vargas.  
  
"This is the best you can do? Rocks?" Vargas demanded. "I was expecting a fight!"  
  
"Stay on your toes!" Forge shouted as Vargas destroyed the rocks with his sword and got up. Forge's arm morphed as he fired another blast at the blue titan. :"Drop damn you." Forge muttered as he continued to blast Vargas.  
  
"Coming through!" Mike shouted as he ran past Forge and delivered a furious right hook to Vargas, drawing blood from Vargas's lip. "How's that for a fight?" Mike taunted as he kicked Vargas in the ribs.  
  
"Well little one, you seem to have a spark of fire in your soul." Vargas said with a twisted grin as he slashed at Omega, who ducked under the mighty swing. "I like that."   
  
"Than you'll love this." Omega said as he used his tendricals like whips as he traded blows with Vargas.  
  
"Very impressive. You do have a fighting spark. But it's not showing right now. We'll have to fix that." Vargas said as he delivered a blow to Omega's chest, sending him through a wall, knocking him out.  
  
"Oooohh…" Mike moaned as he passed out.  
  
"Mike!" Lance shouted as the earth around him rippled. "Come on big man!" Lance shouted as he launched wave after wave of earth at Vargas. Vargas shrugged as he used his massive saber to cut through the earth, as he ran towards Lance full tilt. "Uh-oh." lance stated as he tried to throw more earth at Vargas. "Ugh…" Lance muttered as he felt his body crumble after a blow from the giant blue mutant.  
  
"Not good." Forge muttered as he and Wanda kept blasting Vargas. The mutant just looked at them with a smile and Pietro and X-23 regrouped with them. "We're throwing everything we got at him and we're not even slowing him down!"  
  
"No duh." X muttered as she shook some cobwebs loose as she walked over. "I can't find a weak point to attack on this guy! He's moving that sword way to freaking fast…"  
  
"You're not the only one. My hex's aren't doing shit!" Wanda screamed as she launched more animated objects at Vargas, only to have hi cut them down with lightning speed.  
  
"Well then. I guess I can show you all a portion of my true power." Vargas said as he slammed the sword into the ground, sending an energy blast at the mutants, knocking them out. "Energy blasts through my blade. Impressive, no?"  
  
"Crap." X muttered as she struggled to stand, before she passed out from the shock.  
  
"That's all?" Vargas demanded as he looked at all of X-Factor, knocked out. "I was hoping for more of a fight. Sublime owes me for this."   
  
"You wanna fight? You got it!" Betsy shouted as she emerged from the shadows with a pair of glowing purple Katana's. She took a chunk out of Vargas, before he was able to get his sword up to defend himself.  
  
"Ugh… You'll pay for that witch." Vargas muttered as he held his bleeding side.  
  
"Wanda's the witch, X is the tough one, and I'm the sexy one." Betsy said simply as she telekinetically picked up a couple of the boulders. "Get it right."  
  
"Fine, then you are the bitch." Vargas spat.  
  
"Bitch?" Betsy demanded as she sent the boulders at Vargas with a blast of TK. "Now who's the bitch, Bitch?"  
  
"AHHHH!!!" Vargas shouted as rocks bombarded him.  
  
"I've been watching from the shadows, and I think I know you're weakness." Betsy taunted as she blasted him with another TK bolt.  
  
"Do you girl?" Vargas asked as he destroyed the remaining rocks with his sword and got up.   
  
"Yea. We've been hitting you with everything we have, concentrating on physical attacks, not finesse." Betsy said as she shadow walked behind him and delivered a series of kicks that knocked him over as she shadow walked again.  
  
"So?" Vargas asked as he got up and looked around for her.  
  
"My moneys on the fact that you can with stand massive physical assault, but not concentrated ones. Just like this punk named Shaw that I know." Betsy said as she appeared behind him again and continued her assault. "You get stronger the more we throw at you…"  
  
"Clever girl." Vargas muttered as he jumped away. "But you're by yourself right now. And I haven't even started. I do believe you are going to fall, just like your compatriots..." Vargas said with a smile as he charged at Psylocke. She responded by shadow walking behind him and slicing at his legs. Vargas in turned kicked her away, and then pounced on her, slamming her into the wall with a meaty fist. Betsy shadow walked with the force of the motion and used it to deliver a massive kick to the abdomen.   
  
"I'M COMING BETS!" Blob shouted as he ran over to tackle Vargas.  
  
"You again?" Vargas snapped as he drew his sword across blobs chest, putting a deep gash in it.  
  
"AGH!" Blob muttered as he held his chest.  
  
"Freddy!" Betsy shouted as she used her telekinesis to grab his jacket and tie it around his wound, stopping the blood flow.  
  
"Are you done?" Vargas asked. He then sent a energy blast that Betsy nimbly dodged.  
  
"That all you got punk?" Betsy taunted as she continued her assault. She pulled back to catch a deep breath, and then went to throw another punch when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. She looked down to see Vargas's sword handle protruding from her stomach. "…What?"  
  
"You were saying…" Vargas said with a twisted smile as he twisted the blade. "…Bitch?"  
  
"My head…" Omega muttered as his healing factor got him up and moving again. He saw Blob lying on the ground, chest bloody. "Freddy!" Mike shouted as he ran over to check on Blob. "You're still breathing. Thank god." Mike said as he checked Blobs vitals. "Where's Betsy…" Mike asked as he looked around. " No…" He looked up to see Vargas and Betsy. Vargas' massive sword was through Betsy's abdomen, her blood coating it and pooling on the ground around her. "Betsy…" Mike asked in shock.  
  
"Mike…" Betsy coughed in a weak voice before she slumped off the blade and to the ground like a rag doll. The psychic rapport that the two shared was suddenly severed.  
  
"Bets?" Mike asked in a chocked voiced as he saw Elisabeth Braddock lying lifeless on the rocks in a pool of her own blood. Vargas got up and smiled at Omega as he licked his blade. "BETSY!!!"  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Requiem for the Darkness. Folks. If you thought you knew Omega. Wait until you see him unleashed. You won' believe what you see.  
  
********************  
  
See you all next time please review true believers.  
  
Descendent 


	85. Requiem For the Darkness

Brotherhood Evolution: Requiem for the Darkness  
  
  
  
Well, I believe i hit a nerve with that last chapter. Andf yes, I know many of you saw that comming. But come on, even you have to dmit that this is going to have a major impact on the story. Trust me. I'm only the person writing it.  
  
********************  
  
Madripoor  
  
"BETSY!!!!!" Mike screamed in rage as he charged towards the blue giant known as Vargas.  
  
"Come little one." Vargas stated as he hefted his blood-soaked sword into the air, readying for another attack. "Show me that inner fire."  
  
"RAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mike screamed as he charged and ducked under Vargas' swing. Mike responded with a brutal uppercut that sent out a small sonic boom out when it connected with his jaw. Vargas was sent flying a good twenty feet away as Mike bent over and held Betsy.   
  
"Ohhh..." Vargas muttered as he struggled up. He stared daggers at Omega, who was now on his knee's, cradling Psylockes unmoving form.  
  
"Bets… Come on baby… Wake up…" Mike said as he cradled her limp form in his arms. "Don't leave me Bets… Not like this… Please don't die…" Mike stated in a chocked voice as tears streamed down his face. He stared into the lifeless eyes of Elisabeth Braddock. "Don't leave me… Please God... don't take her away from me… Betsy… DON' T LEAVE ME!!!!" Mike screamed as he held her in his arms, rocking back and forth, the wind carrying his screams.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"My God…" Charles Xavier stated as he sat in Cerebro.   
  
"What's wrong Chuck?" Wolverine asked as he stood next to Xavier.  
  
"Psylocke is dead. And now there is nothing holding Omega back." Xavier stated coldly. Logan just stared at him.  
  
********************  
  
Madripoor  
  
"Touching…" Came the mocking reply from behind Omega. "It's almost a Kodak Moment." Vargas stated with a smile as blue blood dripped from his lip. He hefted his sword on top his shoulder as he patronized Omega. "If it's any consolation, it was quite the painful way to go."   
  
"You…" Mike hissed as his eyes turned red with rage. The blood vessels in the back of his eyes popped as his blood stream became almost pure adrenaline.  
  
"Well, well, well… It looks like I found that spark I was looking for." Vargas said as Omega stood up, his chest, arms, and legs stained with Betsy's blood. He took in rabid rasps of air as he stared death at Vargas. His tendricals popped out, surrounding him and then growing small barbs on them, turning them into razor weapons.  
  
"YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Mike screamed as he charged towards Vargas, tendricals whirling around at lightning speeds.   
  
"Come little…Oof!!!!" To Vargas' surprise, Omega was all over him before he got a chance to react. Fists rained on his frame, shattering bones and pummeling organs at lightning speed. His tendricals rended Vargas's flesh, causing blue blood to flow all over the two.  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU!" Omega shouted in rage through the tears as he beat Vargas savagely Sweat mingled with his tears ans Psylockes Blood. "I'LL KILL YOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!"  
  
"Ugh…" Vargas muttered as he was sent flying into a pile of ruble. He heard the sickening crack of his legs shattering when he landed. Before he knew it, Omega was on him again. "Stop it… please..." Vargas chocked out before more blows rained down on his form as Omega was on him in an instant.  
  
"Uhh…." Toad muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. "Get me the number of the semi…" Toad muttered as he got up.   
  
"Agreed." Lance said as he rubbed his back.  
  
"Everyone okay?" Toad asked, as he looked around for his friends. He saw the others slowly getting up and rousing themselves.  
  
"Blob!" Wanda shouted as she ran over to Blob.  
  
"I'm okay…Vargas just got me pretty good, but Betsy stopped the bleeding." Blob said as he sat up and held his chest.  
  
"What's going on?" Forge asked as he rubbed his head.  
  
"I don't see Betsy..." Lance said as he rubbed his head with a hand.  
  
"Or Mike." Pietro stated.  
  
"He's over there." Blob pointed out.  
  
"What's he doing?" X asked.  
  
"Holy shit! He's ripping into Vargas!" Lance stated in shock.  
  
"We gotta stop him before he kills him!" Forge shouted.  
  
"What's got him so pissed?" Wanda asked. "I've never seen him like that's before."  
  
"This." X said in a chocked voice. The Brotherhood all turned around to see what X was talking about. They saw Betsy's limp form in a pool of blood, lying on the rocks under X. A large stab wound in her stomach.  
  
"Oh-sweet-Jesus…" Pietro stated as he sped over to Psylocke. "BETSY!"  
  
"Is she alive!" Toad asked excitedly. "Is she okay?" The rest of X-Factor ran over. "Tell me she's okay, yo!"  
  
"She's dead." Pietro muttered as he checked for her pulse. "Betsy's dead." Pietro said in utter shock as he slumped to the ground in shock. "Betsy's dead..."  
  
"Oh God." Wanda muttered as Toad grabbed her and hugged her tight.  
  
"Come here snukum's." Toad muttered as he held Wanda. "This isn't supposed to happen yo! THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO FRIGGIN' HAPPEN!!!"  
  
"Freddy?" X-23 asked in shock.  
  
"I'm here Cous." Blob said as he put a massive hand on her shoulder to steady her.  
  
"Rip him apart Mike." Lance stated in anger as his eyes glowed light blue with energy as he watched Omega beat Vargas savagely.  
  
"My God…" Forge muttered as they saw Omega pick Vargas into the air.  
  
"DIE!!!" Omega screamed in rage, tears and blood mingling on his face.  
  
"Please don't…" Vargas muttered as he coughed up blood. He felt two sharp pains radiate through his body, one though his stomach, the other his chest. To X-Factor's horror, Omega used his tendricals to rip Vargas into two pieces.  
  
"Oh God." Wanda stated in shock as Omega stood their panting, covered in Betsy and Vargas's blood, the two half's of Vargas to either side, a look of agony on the assassin's face.  
  
"Betsy…" Mike muttered as he slumped to his knees in tears. "Oh God…" Mike cried. "BETSY!!!!!!" Mike screamed to the heavens, tears streaming down his face as he tore at his hair. "Betsy..."  
  
********************  
  
Two days later…  
  
"Val, we need to talk." Lance said as they stood in Bayville's Cemetery.  
  
"Yes Lance?" Val asked as she faced X-Factor.  
  
"We're leaving X-Factor." Lance stated as the Brotherhood looked at Valerie.  
  
"Is this because of Psylocke?" Val asked.  
  
"Her name was Betsy." Pietro stated angrily. "You know, when Angel and the Morlocks got killed, that was one thing, but this… She was our sister." Pietro chocked as he fought back the tears.  
  
"What will you all do?" Valerie asked.  
  
"Pietro found his dad's old account numbers, so we should be set on cash. For a while anyway. Xavier offered to let us move back into the old 'Hood house™ now that its renovated. We'll be closer to Betsy's grave and we know the area. And we won't have to risk our lives constantly." Lance said.  
  
"What about you two?" Valerie asked as she faced Forge and X.  
  
"I'm going with them. X said simply. "They're my family, and you stick with family no matter what." X sated as she whipped her hands on her black dress.   
  
"I'm gonna stick with you Val." Forge said simply. "There's nothing for me in Bayville, and by training the new X-Factor, I can make sure that this doesn't happen to someone else." Forge said simply. "That cool with you guys?"  
  
"Yea." Toad said as Wanda clung to him.  
  
"Take care of yourself." X said simply.  
  
"No prob." Forge said with a smile.  
  
"Pietro?" Valerie asked.  
  
"It was fun Val. I'll keep in contact." Pietro said with a smirk.  
  
"Damn strait you will." Valerie said with a smirk before she pulled him over and kissed him.  
  
"It's good to be the Pietro." Quicksilver said with a smile.  
  
"Oh. And Flux finally cracked. She told us that she was hired by someone who called himself Essex." Valerie stated.  
  
"Name sounds familiar." Toad said. "But we can worry about that later."  
  
"It's starting." Xavier said as he wheeled himself over. The Brotherhood, Forge and Dr. Valerie Cooper made there way over to a grave stone that the X-men where standing at. Mike was standing there emotionless, just staring at the coffin. The headstone was that of a stone figurine, depicting a female Angel in flight. The angel was easily recognizable as Psylocke.   
  
"Death is not easy. It is a time for sorrow, yet also a time of celebration. We mourn the lost of Betsy, yet we celebrate Elisabeth Braddock's life, because that is what she lived for. The constant thrill and adventure that is life…" Beast began, as he gave a soliloquy for the fallen Brotherhood member. Throughout the service, Omega didn't move. Not when Toad started to cry, Wanda trying to comfort him. Not when Kitty turned and hugged Lance. Not when Scott and Jean held each other as they stared as they lowered Betsy's coffin into the dirt. Three hours later, Michael James Nagrite was still standing there, unmoving.  
  
"Mike?" Toad asked as he and the Brotherhood walked up to him. "We're going back to the 'Hood House™. We're the Brotherhood again, like always. Come on home man." Toad said as he put a hand on Omega's shoulder.  
  
"Home?" Mike asked in disbelief. "Where ever she was… that was my home." Mike stated simply in a monotone voice. "She was everything to me…"  
  
"Mike, you've got to say goodbye." Blob said. "Come home with us man. We'll get through this together."  
  
"You're right Reverend. I do need to say goodbye." Mike said as he stared at the Brotherhood. "Goodbye guys." Mike said as he turned and walked away, towards his car.  
  
"Mike!" Toad called after him. "Where are you..." Toad stated before Lance stopped him.  
  
"Let him go." Lance said. "He needs to deal with this own his own. He knows where we are." Lance said.  
  
"Good-bye Mike." Toad stated as the Brotherhood watched Omega drive away, not knowing whether or not they would ever see their Brother again.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Home is where the Hood is. The Brotherhood move back in to their old house and resume their old ways, while trying to cope with the loss of Omega and Psylocke.  
  
********************  
  
I know what you are all thinking. And yes, I am partially insane, but that's beside the point. But for now we're going back to the original Hood for a while. Well, with the exception of X, but come on. Everyone loves X. Peace out all and please let me know what you thought. And don't worry about Omega. He's got some interesting adventures coming up.  
  
Descendent 


	86. Home is Where the Hood is

Brotherhood Evolution: Home is where the 'Hood is  
  
I know, it's going to be weird, but how do you think I feel? Anyhow, lets do this.  
  
********************  
  
The 'Hood house  
  
"Man, I can't believe we used to live here." Toad said as the Brotherhood walked though their old house. "It's so clean."  
  
"And the fridge is full." Lance said as he opened the fridge. Blob and X shoved him out of the way and began to chow down. "Well, it was so full."  
  
"I wonder if my room is still there." Wanda asked as she took off up the stairs.  
  
"Yea. Bedrooms." Toad said as he looked around and hopped up after her.  
  
"Welcome home Boris." Pietro said as he put the rat cage back on the living room table, where used to rest. Boris looked around, sniffed the air, yawned and went back to his box.  
  
"Man, this place must have been a blast when you guys lived here.' X said as she munched on a chicken leg as she and Blob emerged from the kitchen.  
  
"Yea. One time, Betsy had this great idea that… Oh." Pietro said as he saw the look on Blob and X's face. "Yea. I, um… I'm going to my room." Pietro said as he walked up the stairs slowly.  
  
"It's gonna take a while." Lance said simply. "But we'll get through this."  
  
"Do we want to?" X asked him honestly.  
  
********************  
  
One Month later  
  
"I can't find Boris." Toad said simply as he looked under the couch.  
  
"Where could that little rat be?" Blob asked as he lifted said couch up.  
  
"Here he is." Lance said as he brought the little black and white rat into the room. "He was in the kitchen."  
  
"Good boy." X said as she patted Boris, the Once Brotherhood, then X-Factor, but now Brotherhood again Rat on the head. (You get all that?)  
  
"Take him." Lance said as he dumped Boris in X's arms. "I've got a date tonight."  
  
"Aw…. Kitty, kitty, kitty?" Toad asked in a sugarcoated voice.  
  
"Want me to drop the building on you?" Lance asked with a smile, a slight menacing hint to his voice.  
  
"I'll shut up now." Toad said simply as he hoped away.  
  
"Where's my Brother?" Wanda asked as she walked into the room.  
  
"He went out with Becky, or was it Beatrice, or maybe it was Barbara…" Lance said simply. "Why?"  
  
"He stole my hairspray again. So I want to use this new bottle to set him on fire." Wanda said simply as she pulled her long brown locks into a ponytail.  
  
"I still can't believe you dyed your hair brown." X said in disgust. "You are so copying me."  
  
"Whatever gets you through the night sister." Wanda replied with a grin.  
  
"Did I just get zinged?" X asked in shock.  
  
"Yes. Yes you did." Lance said with a smirk as he left.  
  
"Bummer." X muttered as she flipped on the tube.   
  
"It's nice to see things back to normal." Wanda said simply as she and Blob joined her in watching the tube.  
  
"Things used to be normal?" X asked in shock.  
  
********************  
  
Somewhere across the Galaxy  
  
"Empress Lilandra!" One of the Shi'air royal guards shouted as he ran into Lilandra's court and knelt before his empress.  
  
"Report." Lilandra stated.  
  
"The Phalanx has dispatched a large army to earth. We received word that they are targeting young mutants, in order to try and assimilate them into the collective." The guard stated through rasped breaths.  
  
"And the Brood?"  
  
"No word of them." The Guard said with a low bow.  
  
"Gladiator, get the Shi'air Imperial Guard ready, we go to earth." Lilandra stated. "Charles will need our help.  
  
"Yes my Empress." A huge blue man with a Mohawk stated as he left the room.  
  
"I just hope we're not to late." Lilandra thought to herself.  
  
********************  
  
The 'Hood House  
  
"Is so!" Blob shouted at Toad.  
  
"Is not." Toad responded back as he stuck out his tongue. All three feet of it.  
  
"IS SO!"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"SO!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Should we interrupt this?" X asked Wanda.  
  
"Let them tire themselves out." Wanda said simply. "Frankly, I'm enjoying this."  
  
"Its is True!" Blob bellowed at Toad.  
  
"Snukum's, maybe you can solve this?" Toad asked as he turned to Wanda.  
  
"Why not. It might be good for a few laughs. What's the question?" Wanda said as she arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Blob says that the only reason Ginger wore all those long dress's on a tropical island is because she had massive cellulite. I say it's not true."  
  
"What?" X asked in a stupor as she shook her head.  
  
"Thunder-thighs. I think Ginger had them." Blob said simply.  
  
"The sad thing is that this is the most intellectual conversation I've had with you two for a while." X stated. "Good God my life's sad."  
  
"You'll get used to it." Wanda said simply as Toad and Blob went back to arguing.  
  
"I'm home!" Lance called out as he walked in the door.  
  
"How's the cat?" X asked.  
  
"Same old, same old." Lance said simply. "What are they fighting about now?" Lance asked as he pointed at Toad and Blob.  
  
"Lance, why did Ginger where all those Dress's on a tropical island in "Gilligan's Island"?" Blob asked.  
  
"Because she had thunder-thighs. Why?" Lance answered.  
  
"See!" Blob shouted at Toad.  
  
"Bull!" Toad shouted as Pietro walked in the door. "Pietro! Did Ginger have Thunder-thighs?"  
  
"No. She was just curvy." Pietro said simply as he walked over.  
  
"A little too Curvy, Petey." Lance stated in a cocky tone.  
  
"What?!? She had a perfect figure." Toad stated.  
  
"No. She didn't. Give me Mary Ann any day." Lance stated simply.  
  
"Please, you're just saying that because she looks like Kitty." Pietro stated.  
  
"Please. Mary Ann is the much better choice than Blubber Buns." Blob stated.  
  
"Look whose Talking!" Pietro shouted. "And besides, you're prejudice against Redheads." Pietro pointed out.  
  
"I AM SO OVER JEAN!" Blob shouted.  
  
"No your not!" Pietro taunted.  
  
"Toad face it, Ginger was a fat ass." Lance said with a cocky smile.  
  
"WAS NOT!" Toad shouted as he tackled Lance. Soon all the Brotherhood Boys were brawling on the ground.  
  
"How disturbing is it that we seem to be the most sane ones in this house?" Wanda asked X as the two sat on the couch, eating popcorn and watching the fight.  
  
"Pretty damn Disturbing." X said simply with a smirk.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time On Brotherhood Evolution: Holy Cajuns. Gambit resurfaces and asks Rogue for help with something. But what happens when the Brotherhood decided's to tag along unexpectedly?  
  
********************  
  
Well, I hope you all had fun. In case you were wondering, the fight at the end is a word for word conversation between me and my friends. Peace out,   
  
Descendent 


	87. Holy Cajuns

Brotherhood Evolution: Holy Cajuns  
  
Ahhh, this brings back memories. Making fun of the shows. Man has it been awhile. Anyhow, I think you'll all like the twists in this one.   
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Hey Guys!" Lance shouted as he ran inside the building.  
  
"What's up yo?" Toad asked as he came out of his room.  
  
"I just saw Gambit heading towards the X-Geeks place." Lance said with a smile. "What saw we pay our favorite Cajun a visit?"  
  
"I like that idea." X said with a smile. "I really do."   
  
"Then lets be off." Blob said as the Brotherhood piled into Lance's jeep and drove off.  
  
********************  
  
Xavier's  
  
"What's he doing?" Toad asked as Lance looked through the binoculars.  
  
"He's talking to Rogue." Lance said as he handed the binoculars to Kitty.  
  
"Like, what is he doing with Rogue?" Kitty asked as she looked through the binoculars.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Wanda asked in surprise as Kitty handed her the binoculars.  
  
"Lance called ahead so I would have the gate open for you guys." Kitty responded.  
  
"Ah." Wanda said a she looked through the binoculars. "What about the rest of you?" Wanda asked the rest of the X-men, who were standing outside with them.  
  
"We were bored." Kurt stated simply.  
  
"Yea." Evan muttered.  
  
"And this is gossip central." Amara stated with a smile.  
  
"Totally." Tabitha crowed as she popped her gum.  
  
"And you?" Toad asked Beast and Logan, who were sitting in lawn chairs with Xavier, cracking open brews.  
  
"We were just here drinking." Logan stated simply.  
  
"But carry on with your spying." Beast waved off as Storm walked over.  
  
"Brew me." Storm said simply as she took a seat and began drinking.  
  
"Wow. Alcoholism. This is your face." Blob muttered simply as he took the binoculars from Toad and stared through them. "They're leaving!' Blob shouted as Wolverine's Motorcycle took off.  
  
"ON MY BIKE!" Logan screamed as he began to chase after them, swearing up a storm.  
  
"The jeep?" X asked the rest of the Brotherhood.  
  
"Okay." Lance said as the Brotherhood piled into the jeep and took off after them, running Wolverine over in the process.  
  
"I really do hate those kids..." Wolverine muttered weakly.  
  
********************  
  
New Orleans  
  
"Ah, the big easy." Blob stated as the Brotherhood sat in a diner, during Mardi Gras.  
  
"That's what we call Pamela Anderson." Lance said with a smile before a man in a business suit approached him.  
  
"Excuse me sir, this is for you." The man said as he handed a piece of paper to Lance and walked away.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Pietro asked.  
  
"It's a summons. I'm being sued by Pam Anderson for slander." Lance said in shock.  
  
"Wow. That was fast." Toad commented as Lance tore up the piece of paper.  
  
"Oh well, we'll just add it to the plethora of other lawsuits." Lance said simply as the Brotherhood spotted Gambit and Rouge enter a seedy looking bar.  
  
"Shall we?" X asked with a smile.  
  
"We shall. We shall." Pietro quipped as the Brotherhood walked into the bar top see Gambit beating the crap out of several individuals.  
  
"That is impressive." Toad said as a random thug number 1 went flying by.  
  
"I've seen better." Lance stated as Rouge punched out another goon.  
  
"YOU!" Rogue screamed when she saw the Brotherhood sitting at a table watching them.  
  
"Oh no…" Gambit moaned. "Not you…"  
  
"Did you miss us Cajun?" Blob asked with a smile.  
  
"No. Remy did not." Gambit moaned as he began to beat his head against the wall.  
  
"Yes you did…" X crowed as she slung her arm over Gambit.  
  
"Remy don't even know you chere'" Gambit said as he pulled X off of him.  
  
"Oh yea." X-23 muttered to herself as she sulked away.  
  
"What are you idiots doing here?" Rogue demanded.  
  
"We're here for Mardi Gras." Lance said simply as X flashed a bunch of guys to get beads.  
  
"Wow." Toad mused. Before Wanda smacked him hard in the base of the skull. "Ow…"  
  
"And we just happened to see you here in trouble." Pietro quipped. "So we decided to watch you get your buts kicked. But you disappointed me Cajun." Pietro muttered as he sadly shook his head.  
  
"Et tu Quicksilver." Rogue muttered.  
  
"Chere' I tink it'd be better if we leave dees chumps here and go somewhere else to talk." Gambit stated as he and Rogue left, leaving the Brotherhood alone.  
  
"How rude." Lance stated simply.  
  
"Should we follow them?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Let me decide." Lance said as he took out a coin and flipped it. "Yep. We should." Lance said as the Brotherhood took off after Rogue and Gambit.  
  
"How will we know where they are?" X asked.  
  
"You jerk!" (SLAP) Rogue's voice echoed from an ally.  
  
"That away." Blob said simply.  
  
"Remy didn't mean it to happen dis way chere'" Gambit stated as Rogue began to storm off.  
  
"Way to work with women Cajun." X said simply.  
  
"Cram it you.' Gambit swore.  
  
"Don't talk to my cousin like that." Blob said menacingly.  
  
"Remy don't have time for dis." Gambit swore. "Me father being held captive by my old rival gang. Remy need to get him free before he end up like de Magneto man." Gambit stated.  
  
"So that's why you got Skunky. You needed help." Lance stated.  
  
"Yes. She be de only one Remy can trust."  
  
"Why Cajun, I'm hurt." Pietro gasped as he put and arm over his forehead.  
  
"If ya'll wanted my help ya could've just asked." Rogue stated as she walked over.  
  
"Remy didn't tink it would be dat easy." Gambit stated simply.  
  
"We'll then, now that that is taken care of, lets go." Toad said simply.  
  
"Dis spells bad times." Gambit said simply.  
  
********************  
  
The next Day, at the 'Hood house  
  
"I still don't believe the Cajun joined the X-Geeks." X muttered as she sat in the kitchen with the rest of the Brotherhood.  
  
"I can. He always did have a thing for things that he couldn't have." Pietro said as he sipped his coffee. "I.e. Rogue." Pietro muttered.  
  
"This can only spell bad things." Lance said simply. "Oh I can't wait." Lance said as he rubbed his hands together.  
  
"I guess things will never be normal around here." Blob said simply.  
  
"They used to be normal?" Wanda asked.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Remember us Kelly? Good old fashion Kelly torture, they way you all like it.  
  
********************  
  
See you all next time, peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	88. Remember us Kelly?

Brotherhood Evolution: Remember us Kelly?  
  
You folks wanted it. Now get ready for an entire chapter dedicated to torturing everyone's favorite Asshole, Principle, or Mayor, Edward Kelly!!! YAY!!!  
  
********************  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"So have you talked to Val lately?" Lance asked Pietro as they sat in the kitchen.  
  
"Yea. Apparently her and Forge aren't getting many candidates for the new X-Factor team. So far they got some guy who calls him himself Strong Man, and this other wanker by the name of Wild Child. They also got a pair of twins by the name of Northstar and Aurora." Pietro said simply. "That and she still likes it when I tickle her."  
  
"That's sick." Blob said simply. "Carry on."   
  
"Perverts." Wanda muttered.  
  
"We are not perverts." Lance stated simply. "Sexual deviants yes, but perverts no."  
  
"What's the difference?" X asked.  
  
"Well… Um… Damn…" Lance mused as the guys thought about it.  
  
"I stand proven correct." X said with a smile.  
  
"Guys, we are screwed." Toad said as he entered the room with the paper.  
  
"I haven't given you your birthday gift yet." Wanda muttered with a smile as a few Brown locks spilled into her face.  
  
"Huh." Toad stated confused before he caught on. "YES!" Toad shouted as the rest of the Brotherhood stared at Wanda, who just smirked at them.  
  
"Dear god, that's disturbing. And Disgusting. And degrading. And Evil. And not right. And…" Pietro stated before X slapped him in the back of the head, shutting him up. "Ow…" Pietro muttered.  
  
"So Toad, how are we screwed." Blob asked Toad.  
  
"Check it out yo!" Toad stated as he handed the paper to Pietro.  
  
"KELLY GOT ELECTED!" Pietro shouted.  
  
"What!" Lance screamed as he grabbed the paper. "Son of a bitch." Lance muttered.  
  
"Whose this Kelly guy?" X asked.  
  
"Our former principle. Real asshole that ran on an anti-mutant platform." Pietro explained. "And now it appears he's won…"  
  
"Oh. So I guess he's about to become our bitch?" X mused.  
  
"Yes." Lance said simply with a twisted smile. "Yes he is."  
  
"Gentlemen, there is only one course of action now." Blob stated simply.  
  
"Are we going to plan thirty seven B?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Yes. Full out Kelly Torture. We drive him from the city." Pietro said calmly.  
  
"YES!" The Brotherhood all shouted.  
  
********************  
  
The Mayor's office  
  
"Mister Kelly, this is your new office." The Mayors assistant, Darlene stated with a smile as she opened the door to Kelly's new office. It was bright neon pink and all the furniture was glued to the ceiling. "What the…"  
  
"It can't be…" Kelly said in horror. "They left forever. They can't be here. They just can't…" Kelly gasped in horror.  
  
"Snukum's!" Pietro shouted as he sped into the room and jumped into Kelly's arms. "You-remembered-me!" Pietro squealed in delight as he planted a big one on Kelly's cheek. "Like-what-I-did-to-your-office. I-was-going-to-go-with-the-green, but-I-decided-pink-was-more-your-color." Pietro stated as he walked forward and studied the room some more. Meanwhile Kelly was flabbergasted. (Yes, I said Flabbergasted.)  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?" Kelly screamed in anger.  
  
"Why honey!" Blob shouted as he entered the room with Toad. "There's no need to raise your voice."  
  
"WHAT! YOU TOO!" Kelly screamed in horror.  
  
"Don't forget about us." Lance said as he and Wanda entered the room with X and smiled.  
  
"Hi I'm new, so I'm just going to sit in the corner and watch." X said simply as she waved and took a seat.  
  
"That's it!" Kelly shouted. "SECURITY!"  
  
"Oh, I'm afraid security is quite busy right now." Lance said with a smile.  
  
"What?" Kelly demanded.  
  
********************  
  
The Security office  
  
"What, did you think I would let them have all the fun?" Rogue asked Gambit as she sat in the chair, guards knocked out all over the place as Gambit shook his head at her.  
  
"Sometimes I wonder about you chere'." Gambit said as Rogue twirled a pair of keys around.  
  
********************  
  
Back in Kelly's office  
  
"What are you Maniac's going to do to me?" Kelly gulped.  
  
"Maniacs?" Toad asked in confusion. "So now we're maniacs? I thought we were delinquents?"  
  
"I always thought we were hoods." Lance said simply.   
  
"You're freaks." Kelly stated in disgust. "Your also crazy."  
  
"No. I'm the only one here that was certifiable." Wanda said simply as Kelly paled.  
  
"Was?" Pietro asked her. "You still are."  
  
"Well, yea. That's part of my charm." Wanda said innocently.  
  
"Oh yea." Toad said smiling.  
  
"So what are we maniacs going to do to him?" Blob asked the others, X snickering in the corner.  
  
"I don't know Freddy, maybe something Maniacal?" Pietro said simply.  
  
"I like the sound of that." Toad said with a smile as he and the Brotherhood got into a huddle and started to whisper amongst themselves. After a few hushed words, Blob poked his head out of the huddle, looked at Kelly, smiled and went back into the huddle. Kelly meanwhile was visibly sweating.  
  
  
  
"Me thinks it be a good time to run now." X said with a smile as the Brotherhood broke the huddle.  
  
"You can't run, and you can't hide Mr. Kelly." Lance said with a smile as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"Help…" Kelly muttered in a weak voice as the Brotherhood descended upon him.  
  
********************  
  
A few hours later  
  
"And tonight's guest, the newly elected Mayor, Edward Kelly!" Trish Tilby said with a smile as Pietro walked out in one of Kelly's suits. He had Kelly's glasses on and the bad comb over as well.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!" Pietro exclaimed as he gave the Nixon style peace sign.  
  
"I don't believe it." Logan muttered as he and the other adult X-Men watched the TV.  
  
"There go mutant/human relations for another twenty years…" Xavier moaned.  
  
"That brings it up to fifty years now, right?" Storm asked.  
  
"I knew the peace wouldn't last when they moved back in." Jean moaned.  
  
"But this is quite hilarious." Beast laughed as Pietro took a seat opposite of Trish.  
  
"Mayor Kelly?" Trish asked, not quite sure what to do.  
  
"Yeeeesssss?" Pietro asked slyly.  
  
"Um, What happened to you?" Trish asked, deciding to have some fun.  
  
"Well Trish. Darling, I decided that now that I'm Mayor, its time to let the tiger out of the trap." Pietro said gaily.  
  
"How so?" Trish asked, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well, first of all. I decided to dye my hair white, just to give me the whole aged affect thing. You know, make me look all manly. Rowr. And then I decided that my office needed some color, so I decided neon pink. Just because that is Soooo my color." Pietro said as he crossed his legs and made gestures with his hands.  
  
"Its surprising how good a gay guy Pietro pulls off." Lance stated as the Brotherhood watched the TV with a horrified Kelly, who was bound and gagged in his t-shirt and boxers.  
  
"Not really." Toad quipped. "I mean if he hadn't banged Valerie, than I would seriously start thinking he was gay."   
  
"Not that there's anything wrong with that." Blob said simply. The rest of the Brotherhood all stared at him strangely. "What?"  
  
"So, you're coming out Mayor Kelly?" Trish asked.  
  
"Darling! I've been out. Just ask Duncan Matthews. He's not just a demon on the football field you know." Pietro crowed as he arched an eyebrow and licked his lips.  
  
"WHAT!" Duncan screamed from his federal jail cell as he watched the program.  
  
"Shut up new meat." Big Bubba stated from the lower cot. "You know its true."  
  
"Mommy…" Duncan cried.  
  
"We're going to hell, aren't we Lance?" X asked as the Brotherhood continued to laugh as Pietro made a complete ass of Kelly on live TV.  
  
"Yes. Yes we are." Lance said between chuckles.  
  
"I really do hate those kids…" Kelly thought to himself as he lay on the floor tied up.  
  
********************  
  
The Hive  
  
"Oh my God, my boyfriend pulls off a remarkable gay man..." Valerie said in shock as she stared at the TV.  
  
"And that surprises you?" Forge asked as he tinkered with his beloved Toaster.  
  
********************  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: The New Class, Part I: This Again? When the Phalanx returns to earth, the X-men are forced to find as many new mutants as they can, before the Phalanx captures them and assimilates them.   
  
********************  
  
Well I hope ya'll enjoyed. Please review, I know you want to. Peace out  
  
Descendent 


	89. The New Class, Part I: This Again?

Brotherhood Evolution: The New , Part I: This again?  
  
Well, we come to part of the X-verse that I really liked. The creation of Generation X. I hope you all like what I do.  
  
Kentucky  
  
"PAIGE!" Lucinda Guthrie screamed as she held on to her daughter's hand. Paige Guthrie was currently being dragged away by a strange yellow and black substance.  
  
"Don't let go Momma!" Paige screamed.   
  
"Paige! Use you're powers!" Josh shouted as he fired the old shotgun at the substance, getting no effect.  
  
"I'm ah trying!" Paige screamed as she held on for dear life. It was to no avail however. Soon Paige Guthrie was gone, absorbed by the strange substance which disappeared almost immediately.  
  
"Momma, what do we do?" Elisabeth asked.  
  
"Call Sam. He'll know what to do…" Lucinda said, fighting back her tears.  
  
The "Hood House™  
  
(BOOOOOMMMMMM!!!)  
  
"It can't be…" Pietro moaned as the house shook.  
  
"No. Not this again…" Toad said, face turning white.  
  
"Not again…" Lance moaned as he got up.  
  
"What the hell was that?" X asked as she and Wanda walked into the room.  
  
"I hope to God it's not what I think it is." Toad said as he and Blob walked into the room.  
  
"Wow. That's a big yellow and black Meteorite." X stated as she looked through the Curtin in the back yard.  
  
"Crap…" The rest of the Brotherhood all muttered.  
  
"They're back…" Toad said in a hollow voice, before Wanda smacked him.  
  
"Didn't they learn last time…" Pietro stated as the Brotherhood walked outside, towards the large meteor.  
  
"Who learned what now?" X asked.  
  
"Oh yea. We never told you about how we got involved in an intergalactic War." Pietro stated simply.  
  
"What." X said, clearly not believing Quicksilver.  
  
"About a six months ago we got involved in an intergalactic war between three alien races. The Phalanx, which are kinda like the Borg, the Brood, which are like the Alien's from the Alien movie, and the Shi'air which are the good aliens." Pietro explained, X giving him a dumb look.  
  
"You know… if I had just met you guys I wouldn't believe you. But then again, I'm a clone." X said simply.  
  
"So what do we do?" Wanda asked as the meteor began to move.  
  
"I really don't want to deal with this again…" Lance moaned. The meteor rose up, forming into the shape of a man made out of black and yellow.   
  
"Drop him." Toad stated simply as Lance held his had out and fired a blast of seismic energy at the Phalanx, knocking back into goo.  
  
"BZZT. Query. Human seems to posses innate ability to manipulate seismic energy and release it in concussive energy blasts. Hardwiring system against further attack of this nature… System Hardwired." The creature stated in a monotone voice.  
  
"Yadda yadda yadda…" Toad stated dryly.  
  
"Mission parameters engaged. Target acquired. Angelo Espinosa found. Proceeding with tracking. Target located." The Phalanxian stated as it flew away.  
  
"Since when can they fly?" Wanda asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Gee... Who would have thought that intergalactic aliens could fly?" X stated dryly.  
  
"Shut up you…" Wanda stated.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Toad asked as the Brotherhood stood around dumbfounded.  
  
"I don't know. Watch TV until this becomes our problem again?" Blob offered up.  
  
"Sound like a plan." Wanda stated simply as the others all nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yay for procrastination!" Toad shouted happily as the Brotherhood wandered back into the house.  
  
Deep Space  
  
"Captains Log Star-date 102356104512354641344(Uhh) 16343135431354313543541543544644.4" The captain of the Shi'air ship stated as he then tried to catch his breath. "Sweet Phoenix's egg. Why can't we just say May 27th?"  
  
"You know how Lilandra is. She like the big numbers." His first mate, Skippy, stated.  
  
"That explains all those late night visits to the Accounts of "Oma Persia 8"." Captain Barshonofffhopperguisermieser, or Barsh for short, mused as he stroked his chin.  
  
"Captain. Why are we brining the Imperial guard to the planet Earth. I mean, aren't they supposed to protect the home world?"  
  
"Yes. Your point Skippy?" The Captain asked.  
  
"Well if they're on Earth, with our ruler. Than that means the home world is unprotected, without a clear leader. Which means if something happens, there will be mass chaos and a lot of property damage. And maybe utter destruction of the home world as well." Skippy stated simply.  
  
"Well… Damn your right. Oh well. You know the Empress. She's Probably just PELCing again. (Post Egg laying Cycle, they are Avian after all…)  
  
"Yea. Who are we to argue? I mean, I'm wearing a red shirt. I'm doomed to die." Skippy stated simply, slightly depressed.  
  
"Why yes Skippy. Yes you are..." Barsh stated as the ship entered Earths atmosphere.  
  
Xavier's  
  
"Sean. Welcome." Xavier stated as Banshee walked into Xavier's study.  
  
"Tis a nice welcome wagon ye got her' Xavier." Sean Cassidy stated as he shook Xavier's hand.  
  
"I'm glad to see you decided to take us up on our offer to train here at the institute." Beast stated with a smile as he patted the Irish man on the back.  
  
"Actually, I was looking to probably fill in more of a counselor role meself. I've got me GED, and I've mastered me powers already under Magneto. Ya see, I've been helpin' kids in Ireland deal wit der problems. I was 'opin' to do the same 'ere at the institute actually." Banshee stated simply as he rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"I think we can work something out for you." Xavier said with a smile as Lilandra and her Imperial Guard materialized into Xavier's study.  
  
"Charles. Your world is in danger." Lilandra stated as she stepped forward.  
  
"Again?" Beast asked simply.  
  
"This happen often around here?" Banshee asked as he dropped his bag down.  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: The New , Part II: Anything you can do, He can too. Banshee and Wolverine start hunting down new mutants in a desperate attemmt to save them from the Phalanx. Meanwhile, the Brotherhood watch Soap Operas.  
  
Well, I hope you all liked. Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	90. The New Class, Part II: Anything you can...

Brotherhood Evolution: The New Class, Part II: Anything you can do, He can too.   
  
Well, I take it you like. Good… soon I will have planted my seeds of control in your minds, thus taking over the world!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA… (Omega walks in)  
  
Omega: You do realize you've gone insane?  
  
Descendent: There's no proof of that.  
  
Omega: Remember chapter 84 and 85?  
  
Descendent: That will come together... Eventually…I hope… Maybe…  
  
Omega: Sure it will. Now get off you ass and start writing my solo adventures, people are getting pissy.  
  
Descendent: Shut up muse. L1701E has already got you in some adventures. Those will have to do for now. I'll get to you when I'm good and ready. Now get back in the cage…  
  
Omega: Asshole…  
  
Descendent: Now, without further ado, on with the show!!!  
  
Chicago  
  
"You know officer, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were all afraid of me?" Everett Tomas stated as he crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"Sorry Everett, but we're not taking any chances." Office Briscoe stated as he and a dozen other officers pointed guns at the young black teen.  
  
"All I did was scream." Everett stated as he stared them down.  
  
"Yea. But when you did, every window in a seven block radius shattered." Officer Briscoe stated. "Now you wanna explain what happened?"  
  
"Like I said before. A strange yellow and black creature attacked me. I shouted for help and the damn thing ran off in pain." Everett stated. "That and the reason the windows shattered is probably because there's another mutant around here and I'm copying his powers." Everett thought to himself as he stared down the cops, who were trying to figure out what to do.  
  
"Like we're going to believe that load…" Briscoe stated.  
  
"You should…" Another officer stated with a smile as he morphed into a phalanx warrior and absorbed Briscoe, growing bigger as he did so. The other officers either turned into Phalanx or were overcome by the aliens as Everett looked on in horror. Then the Phalanx turned on him.   
  
"Ah shit…" Everett stated as the yellow and black materiel descended on him. However, a loud scream permeated the area, knocking the phalanx back. Everett turned to see a red haired teen flying towards him in a green and yellow jumpsuit, screaming his lungs off.  
  
"Come on…" Came the feral growl as Everett turned to see a man in black, slicing his way through the creatures, three claws on each hand as he hacked at the things attacking the young teen.  
  
"Mutants…" Everett gasped. "Maybe its time too help…" Everett stated as he focused. A rainbow aura extended from him, touching Banshee and wolverine. In moments Everett let out a loud scream and became airborne like Sean, as a set on bone claws erupted from the backs of his hands.  
  
"I'll be damned…" Logan muttered as Evan helped them finish of the Phalanx.  
  
"Ye got some intrastin' powers their Laddy…" Banshee stated as he landed on the ground next to Everett and Logan.  
  
"You have no clue." Everett stated. "So you two wanna tell me what's going on here?"  
  
The Hood House  
  
"Eduardo…"  
  
"Maria…"   
  
"Eduardo…"  
  
"Eduardo…" Toad repeated as his eyes filled with tears as he and X watched a Mexican soap opera.  
  
"Maria…" X stated as she dabbed at her eyes.  
  
"I live in a nut house." Lance stated as he stared at the two of them.  
  
"At least it's better than what Blob and Pietro are doing." Wanda stated as she stood next to him. Lance looked over to see Blob and Quicksilver standing over Boris, the Brotherhood Rat, holding a dumbbell over the little rat.  
  
"What are you two morons doing?" lance asked.  
  
"Testing all of Boris's powers…" Quicksilver stated as Blob dropped the weight on Boris. The Rat just shook the concussion off as he looked at the two of them.  
  
"What?" Lance demanded.  
  
"So far we figured out that Boris is indestructible, has a Rat sense, which allows him to detect danger, and is also a genius." Pietro stated.  
  
"The Rat's a genius?" Lance asked skeptically.  
  
"Well, yea. He did build that matter transporter that got rid of Lizzy." Blob said as X looked over.  
  
"I thought you said Lizzy ran away?" X asked.  
  
"She did." The entire Brotherhood all stated.  
  
"Oh." X said as she turned back to her soap opera. "Eduardo…"  
  
"Maria…" Toad repeated.  
  
"I live in a nut house." Lance stated simply.  
  
Xavier's  
  
"Captain Barsh, have the ship hover at an orbit, and be ready to transport us at a moments notice." Lilandra stated as she and the Gladiator stood in Xavier's study with Chuck and Henry.  
  
"Aye, aye Empress." Barsh stated over the intercom.  
  
"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" Came the loud scream from over the intercom afterward.  
  
"What the hell?" Beast asked.  
  
"Barsh was that Skippy?" Gladiator asked.  
  
"No. Some other red shirt got caught in the reactor." Came the reply from Skippy over the intercom.  
  
"Don't worry. You'll end up dying eventually." Lilandra stated over the com-link.  
  
"Thanks." Skippy replied his voice laded with sarcasm.  
  
"That was odd…" Xavier stated as he faced Lilandra.  
  
"You have no idea. But I must ask Charles, why did you only send Wolverine and Banshee to confront the Phalanx?"  
  
"Logan and Sean are tasked with finding the mutants before the Phalanx. Scott and the rest of the X-men are searching for the Phalanx's home base.  
  
"Empress, the Imperial guard should be dealing with this threat…" Gladiator stated as he stood firm, his Mohawk pushing up against the low ceiling.  
  
"Not all situations require force Gladiator. Charles has dealt with the Phalanx before. He can do it again." Lilandra stated. Now why don't you take the rest of the imperial guard and go back home and defend it in case the Brood or Skrulls attack."  
  
"Yes my Empress… Gladiator stated as he teleported away, leaving Charles and Lilandra alone with Beast.  
  
"Henry, why don't you go see how Scott and the others are doing?" Xavier stated.  
  
"Sure thing Charles." Beast said as he closed the door.  
  
"Now, where were we?" Xavier stated as he turned around to get tackled by Lilandra. "Oh my…"  
  
Outside Xavier's study  
  
"Is he at it with Lilandra?" Ororo asked as she walked by.  
  
"Yep." Beast stated as he walked down the hallway with her.  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: The New Class, Part III: Why are Bad guys always so Cliché? The X-Men discover the Phalanx's secret base and prepare an attack. Meanwhile, the Brotherhood watches Jerry Springer.  
  
Peace out and hope ya all liked it.  
  
Descendent 


	91. The New Class, Part III: Whay are Bad Gu...

Brotherhood Evolution: The New Class, Part III: Why are Bad guys always so Cliché?  
  
Well, we come to the semi close of another arc. Wait, Why am I saying semi close? There's still another chapter after this? Just ignore my insane ramblings and enjoy the story…  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House A.k.a The 'Hood House™  
  
"Today on Springer, My daughters a man!" Came the annoying voice from the TV.  
  
"Oh, this looks entertaining…" Toad said as he and X watched TV.  
  
"Now that what I call high quality American entertainment!" X whooped as she lay back on the couch, a bag of chips on her stomach.  
  
"And the French say we are uncultured!" Toad exclaimed as he picked his ear with his pinky and promptly burped.  
  
"That is my Boyfriend?" Wanda asked as she sat at the kitchen table with Lance.  
  
"Hey. You're the one who decided to sleep with him." Lance shrugged.  
  
"Meh. It was worth it. That tongue of his is amazing…" Wanda said all dreamy eyed.  
  
"Burgh…" Lance said as he ran over to the sink and promptly threw up. "Oh God… I was joking… You mean you actually… With Toad? I Mean… Burgh…" Lance tried communicating before vomiting again.  
  
"What's going on?" Pietro asked as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Your sister's insane!" Lance stated before he vomited again.  
  
"Well duh…" Pietro stated as he left the room to go watch TV with the others.  
  
"Oh by the way Lance…" Wanda said as she walked over and leaned into his ear. "That slime can be a great lubricant…" Wanda whispered with a devilish smile.  
  
"Oh sweet Jesus…" Lance moaned before he started vomiting again.  
  
"I'm evil…" Wanda mused as she walked into the living room.   
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A strange shipyard  
  
"Okay, can you do a quick recap for me?" Everett asked as he stood with the X-Men.  
  
"A group of aliens known as the Phalanx have come to earth, hunting newly discovered mutants in hopes of gaining control of they're powers. We managed to save you. There are two others trapped on that oil rig." Wolverine stated. "And we reckon to save them."  
  
"Okay that I can understand. But why do I have to be here?" Everett asked.  
  
"So we can keep an eye on ye lad." Banshee stated as he slapped Everett's shoulder.  
  
"But wouldn't I be safer… oh I don't know, SOMEWHERE ELSE!!!" Everett exclaimed.  
  
"Bah. You're perfectly safe here." Wolverine stated. Before Everett almost lost an arm to one of Tabitha's Bombs. "Almost…" Wolverine muttered as Nightcrawler and Cyclops began beating the flames out of Everett's back.  
  
"Ow…" Everett moaned.  
  
"Deserted oilrig? Why are Bad guys always so cliché?" Nightcrawler asked jean.  
  
"I don't know. Universal Bad guy hand out book?"  
  
"That works." Evan stated.  
  
"Look, we have two mutants trapped in they're that we need to save. So lets be off with it then." Banshee stated as he then launched him over to the deserted oilrig.  
  
"Does he have to scream like that?" Gambit winced as he cleaned his ear out.  
  
"Do you have to always use 'Dovey Wovey' bubble bath?" Rogue asked. Everyone started to snicker.  
  
"Shut up chere…" Gambit hissed as the X-Men made they're way over to the abandoned oilrig.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Xavier's  
  
"Oh Charles…"   
  
"Charles could you take a look at these…" Storm stated as she opened the door to Xavier's study. "OH MY GOD!!!"   
  
"GET OUT!!!" Xavier and Lilandra roared.  
  
"I see nothing… Nothing…" Storm stated as she slammed the door and wandered off in a daze.  
  
"You really need to get a lock for that door." Lilandra stated.  
  
"I know… I know…" Xavier moaned.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The 'Hood House ™  
  
"Oh GOD…" Lance screamed before he vomited again.  
  
"Man, he's been throwing up for over two hours." Pietro stated. "I didn't know his stomach could hold that much…"  
  
"Mine can." Blob said as he burped.  
  
"Lovely…" Wanda stated dryly as they turned they're attention back to the TV.  
  
"Yo Jerry, that's my daughter. She isn't supposed to have a penis!"  
  
"This passes for entertainment in this house?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Silence you…" X stated venomously as she turned back to the TV.  
  
"I wonder what the Phalanx are up to?' Toad asked.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe slaughtering the X-Men as they try to save new mutants in a cliché setting?" Blob stated.  
  
"Burgh…"   
  
"In the sink!" X called into the kitchen at Lance.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Abandoned Oilrig  
  
"We're getting slaughtered!" Banshee shouted as he blasted a Phalanx away with a sonic scream, only to have it reform a few seconds later.  
  
"Well duh…" Jubilee moaned as she fired of a couple of fireworks.  
  
"Rahne! You and Wolverine locate the captured mutants…" Cyclops ordered. Almost immediately Rahne shifted into wolf form and took of with Wolverine.  
  
"How do we stop these things?" Banshee demanded as Everett disappeared in a cloud of brimstone and reappeared behind a Phalanx that he then blasted away with an optic blast. "Impressive lad."  
  
"With all these floating powers, I can pretty much do anything…" Everett stated with a smile.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"This way…" Wolverine stated as he crashed through a door with Rahne. Rahne shifted to her werewolf form as Logan cut through a Phalanx solder. With a scream Rahne tore apart the Phalanx as Wolverine sniffed the air. "IN HERE!" Logan roared as he kicked down the door to reveal three mutants huddled in a corner. Logan stepped in, on something soft. "What the flammin' hell?" Logan asked as he picked up some grayish matter.  
  
"Hey Esse. Dat's my skin…" A gray colored Hispanic kid said as th4e blob flew from Logan and got reabsorbed into Angelo Espinosa's skin.  
  
"Ew." Logan said as Paige held a girl who was sobbing.  
  
"Calm down Clarence. Help is here." Paige stated as Clarence Ferguson looked up, strange markings dotting her face as her tear filled eyes looked over Logan and Rahne.  
  
"We're all going to die…" Clarence stated as Logan helped her and Paige up.  
  
"Way ta be positive…" Rahne stated dryly as the five mutants made they're way back to the others.  
  
"We got them!" Rahne shouted to the others.  
  
"Okay! Everyone! Full retreat! Sweeping motion! Cover each other. We're out of here!!!!' Cyclops roared as he ripped his visor off and gave a full force blast, knocking away a dozen phalanx solders as the mutants made they're way out of the oil rig.  
  
"This is only a temporary situation Cyke!" Jubilee shouted.  
  
"We need to find a way to get rid of them permanently!" Jean shouted as she strained herself, levitating the others away.  
  
"I can stop them…" Clarence stated as she stood up.  
  
"What the Flammin'" Wolverine stated as Clarence jumped away from the telekinetic bubble Jean had erected. She landed on the top of the oilrig.  
  
"Clarence! NO!" Paige shouted as Clarence took one last look before activating her mutant powers. The entire oilrig blinked out of existence in a spilt second, nothing remained.  
  
"Holy hell…" Evan stated in shock.  
  
"I'm not sensing her…" Jean stated.  
  
"That Chiquita's gone…" Angelo muttered quietly.  
  
"Bloody hell." Banshee stated as the mutants made they're way back to the Mansion in silence.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The Hood House™  
  
"I need a long nice quite rest…" lance stated as he walked through the hallways, to his room, holding his stomach. As he passed Toad's room her heard Wanda's giggling, flowed by a low moan. "Burgh…" Lance stated before he ran into the bathroom and proceeded to vomit some more.  
  
"What was that?" Toad asked as he rubbed Wanda's foot.  
  
"Nothing important." Wanda stated as she sat back and let Toad rub her feet, a smile playing on her face.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: The New Class, Part IV: You wanna start WHAT??? Xavier comes up with a bright idea to deal with the new mutants coming to the institute. And the Brotherhood watches Bond Movies.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Well I hope you all like. I'm really starting to push that PG-13 rating, aren't I? Well see you all next time,  
  
Descendent 


	92. The New Class Part IV: You want to start...

Brotherhood Evolution: The New Class, Part IV: You wanna start WHAT?!?  
  
Ahhh, now we come to the end of another four parter. And what a change do I have in store for these folks.  
  
P.S. For those who don't know, Clarence Ferguson is Blink's real name. In the marvel verse, she ended up dead after taking the Phalanx out with her teleportation powers. Sucks huh?  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Xavier's  
  
"She blinked the Phalanx out of existence?" Lilandra asked in shock.  
  
"How did a mutant with that much power escape our detection?" Xavier asked, wiping the lipstick stains off of his forehead.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe if you were busy with cerebro and not her we might have found her earlier." Logan stated dryly.  
  
"Logan, how would you like to spend the rest of your days thinking you were a twelve year old girl?" Xavier asked sweetly.  
  
"You wouldn't…" Logan growled.  
  
"I'd get jean to braid your hair…" Xavier stated dryly.  
  
"I'm shutting up now." Wolverine stated as he sat down in the corner, jean smirking at him.  
  
"So what do we do with all of these new mutants?" Storm asked. "I mean we have Dani Moonstar coming to join the institute, Along with Angelo Everett, and Paige. We're starting to run out of room."  
  
"And rum." Beast nodded, shaking the empty bottle.  
  
"Its worse than I thought." Xavier stated. "Hmmm… I asked an old friend of mine, Moria McTagert to come to the institute as a teacher, and now with Sean as an assistant instructor like Scott and Jean, we should be able to manage."  
  
"Famous last words chuck." Logan stated.  
  
"You're right. They'll run us over." Xavier moaned.  
  
"Literally. Have you seen Kitty's driving lately?" Beast asked everyone.  
  
"What do we do?" Banshee asked.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The 'Hood House ™  
  
"The names Bond. James Bond…"  
  
"Man if I had known it was gonna be that easy to pick up chicks, I would have done it a long time ago." Blob muttered to himself.  
  
"Now see, Freddy. They're the problem Cous." X stated. "Bond isn't five hundred pounds with a Mohawk. Bad temper, and low intelligence."  
  
"What?" Blob asked as he scratched his head.  
  
"I stand proven correct." X sated as toad snickered.  
  
"Man Bronson is the man yo." Toad stated as the Brotherhood watched the pile of movies they had rented.  
  
"No way. Sean Conery was the real mans bond." Lance stated.  
  
"Please, everyone knows that Robert Moore was the best Bond ever." Pietro stated.  
  
"Yea. Maybe if you smoked crack." Wanda stated.  
  
"You know what?" Toad stated.  
  
"No. Enlighten us." X stated dryly.  
  
"Triple X could kick Bond's candy ass." Toad stated defiantly.   
  
"Get him." Lance said simply as the Brotherhood all got up menacingly.  
  
"BLASPHEMER!!!" Pietro shouted as the Brotherhood pounced on toad.  
  
"AGHHH!!! WANDA SAVE ME!"  
  
"Oh no. You're getting it this time Todd." Wanda stated as she picked up a baseball bat and walked over to help in the beating. "Nobody disses Bond in this house."  
  
"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!" (Whack) (Thump) (Wham)  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Xavier's  
  
"Did you here something?" Nightcrawler asked as he E walked through the halls.  
  
"Nope." Evan stated as they continued walking past Xavier's study.  
  
Inside Xavier's study  
  
"So we're in agreement?" Xavier asked.  
  
"Sounds fine ta me Charles." Moria McTagert stated. "Sean and me should be able ta handle five kids no problem."  
  
"But which five kids?" Logan asked.  
  
"Well, Paige and Rahne have certainly shown interest in the idea of joining the new team." Beast stated.  
  
"And Angelo and Everett are new here. Having them go to a different school wouldn't be a problem." Logan stated.  
  
"Jubilee has also shown interest in further advancing her abilities." Storm stated.  
  
"So we're in agreement then?" Xavier asked. "Synch, skin, Jubilee, Rahne and Husk will attend the Massachusetts academy, with Moria McTagert serving as Headmistress and Sean Cassidy as Student advisor." Xavier stated.  
  
"So that leaves Ray, Roberto, Dani, Tabitha, Sam, and Bobby as students here, aside from the core group." Logan stated. "Yes. The number got cut down!" Logan war-whooped.  
  
"Actually Moria. They're another individual I'd like you to contact. He could use our help, but may also provide you with some valuable assistance." Xavier stated as he and Moria walked away. "His name is Jonothan Starsmore…"  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The 'Hood House™  
  
"My spine…" Toad moaned as he hung upside down from a tree, face covered in lipstick and he was wearing a pink tutu. "I really need to learn to think before I speak…" Toad stated in pain.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Good-bye again Charles." Lilandra stated as she walked towards her space ship.  
  
"Good-bye Lilandra. Good luck to you." Xavier stated with a smile as Lilandra entered her space ship. "Commander Barshonofffhopperguisermieser, take us away. Why are you wearing that?"  
  
"My cloths were all dirty, so I borrowed this shirt form Skippy." Bash stated as he looked at his nice new red shirt.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Take us away." Lilandra stated as she returned to her quarters.  
  
"Aye, Aye Empress." Barsh stated as he walked off. The ship started to take off as Barsh took the commander's seat. "Take us away men." Barsh stated with a smile. Before a large piece of machinery landed on him, crushing him into jelly.  
  
"Oh my God." One of the men stated in horror.  
  
"Wow. I didn't see that coming." Skippy the random red shirt stated.   
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Buried Past. We take a look into Avalanches past as he and Shadow cat get stuck in a cave in.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Well I hope you all liked. Yes I know this four parter wasn't as good as previous ones. But I had a lot on my mind; things will get better, trust me. I've already got them written.  
  
Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	93. Buried Past

Brotherhood Evolution: Buried Past   
  
Summary: Avalanche and Shadow Cat are trapped in a cave-in. Do the math. This is going to be true Lancitty action folks. (Hmmm… that sounded kind of dirty…)  
  
Dedication: This one goes to all those who are fans of the series and the couple. That's right, anyone reading this, this is for you. Anyone not reading this is a stupid poopy-head.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Xavier's Institute for the Gifted Young  
  
"Are you excited Kitten?" Storm asked Kitty, who was getting ready for her school trip.   
  
"Like totally, I mean how often do I get to go to the Bayville gorge and study geology with my class?" Kitty asked simply as she loaded up her backpack. "And for once, I'm in a class where no one hates mutants!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"Just take care Kitten." Storm said as Kitty skipped outside and into Jean's minivan. Soon she was off at school and loading her stuff onto the bus.  
  
"Like, this is SO going to be a day to remember." Kitty thought as the bus took off to the gorge. She didn't realize how right she was.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"Yo, Lance!" Todd said as he knocked on Lance's door. "You in there?"  
  
"Yea. What's up Todd?" Lance said as he opened the door, Todd caught the smell of incense from the room.  
  
"Yo, been meditating again?" Todd asked as he looked at Lance flatly.  
  
"No. I've been smoking the Chronic." Lance said sarcastically.   
  
"Man, ever since your powers evolved, you got the whole Fung Sway thing down pat."  
  
"Toad, my powers are geologically based. I'm in tune with the earth at all times. Meditating is a nice and easy way for me to reassure that connection and keep my powers in focus." Lance stated.  
  
"You were smoking a fat one, weren't you?" Toad asked again.  
  
"You're an idiot." Lance stated. "What do you want?"  
  
"There's something you should see on TV." Todd said as he led Lance downstairs into the pallor.   
  
"This recent surge in Seismic activity has stumped scientists." Trish Tilby reported on the TV.  
  
"What's going on?" Lance asked as he entered the pallor.  
  
"Bayville Geological Society's a massive earthquake sometime today." X stated as she sat on the couch with Pietro.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Check it out. Ever since the whole "Mysterious earthquakes" that plagued Bayville a few months ago..." Blob said as he stared dryly at Lance. "…Bayville hired a team of Geologists to try and figure out why. "  
  
"So far they've gotten zilch, especially after we left." Wanda stated.  
  
"Because I wasn't causing earthquakes anymore." Lance said simply.  
  
"Yep." Toad said. "But there's been some recent activity. Lots of it."   
  
"Sigh…" Lance muttered as he shook his head. "Let me try something" Lance said as he held his head and looked around. "Something's not right." Lance said as he looked at the others. "They're right. There's going to be a massive earthquake at the gorge soon." Lance stated, his earth based senses kicking in.  
  
"Wait, natural earthquakes don't happen in Bayville." Wanda stated.  
  
"Yea, but all the earthquakes I've created here have fractured the mantel of the earth in this area, this one has been building up for a while. And it's going to be big." Lance said as he walked over to his coat.   
  
"Where are you going?" Pietro asked as he watched Lance put on his coat, a brown duster.  
  
"I'm going to try and stop it. This thing is going to be big, and will cause a lot of damage. It won't stop at the gorge. It will spread and continue to grow. The very mantel is out of synch with pure seismic energy."  
  
"And if you don't, then we get blamed. Especially since you're powers have been well documented." X stated.  
  
"Yep. Hopefully I'll be able to repair the mantel using my earth crafting abilities to seal the rift back up before it can become too bad, then I should be able to siphon the leftover seismic energy away from the rift and into myself." Lance said as he put his coat on. "That should keep it from happening again.  
  
"You want some help." Wanda asked as she looked up.  
  
"No offense Scarlet Witch, but I'm the only one here with powers that are earth based." Lance said with a smirk. "Yours are probability based, and still have a 20% chance of backfiring. You may do more harm than good." Lance said.  
  
"You should still have someone go with you in case of trouble." Pietro said simply.  
  
"I'll be fine. Worse case scenario, I die." Lance said with a smirk.  
  
"You're insane." Blob said simply. Wanda coughed. "But not as insane as her." Blob recited in a monotone voice.  
  
"Thank you." Wanda said simply.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Lance said as he left.  
  
"I got a coke that says he doesn't come home.' Pietro said simply.  
  
"I want in on that action." X said as she shook hands with Pietro.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Bayville Gorge  
  
"This is so awesome." Kitty said as she studied a rock sample, it was a brilliant purple color. "This day is going great." Kitty though before she was interrupted by a tremor in the ground. "And I spoke too soon again." Kitty thought as the ground stopped shaking. "If Lance wanted my attention, he sure got it." Kitty thought as she looked around for her boyfriend.  
  
"Alright people." The science teacher stated. "This tremor looks to be the beginning of a major earthquake." The professor stated as he studied the seismic graphs of the machine before him. "So we'll have to vacate this area and return some other time." He was answered with a chorus of groans. "I know, I know…but safety first." The teacher said as the students filled on the bus.   
  
"That's weird." Kitty looked around depressed. The she saw Lance standing on the rim of the gorge, his hands outstretched toward the mountainside and he was deep in concentration. Soon the ground began to shake more violently as sweat beaded on Lance's forehead. Kitty was bout to get off of the bus before the ground started to quake more. "GO NOW!" Kitty shouted as she took off towards Lance. The bus full of students started to take off, just as a series of tremors started to shake the gorge violently.  
  
"Kitty!" The teacher called out after her.  
  
"Like get out of here! I'll be fine!" Kitty shouted. The bus started to take off again, but to her horror the bus full of students got stuck in a huge rift in the earth. The ground started to shake even more as Lance let out a scream, blood trickling from his nose. "What is he doing?" Kitty thought as she ran toward Lance. "Lance, stop it!!!" Kitty shouted as she ran next to him.   
  
"Get... out... of... here..." Lance said through gritted teeth, the blood beginning to seep from his ears as well. "NOW!" Lance shouted as he focused. "Too… much… energy…"  
  
"Oh my God!" Kitty shouted when she saw a group of boulders falling down the side of the gorge, toward the trapped students.  
  
"Not... on my... watch..." Lance gritted as he turned his attention to the boulders and stretched his arm and fingers out on one hand. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Lance screamed as seismic energy erupted from his hand and shattered the boulders into dust in a series of concussive blasts. Meanwhile the bus had managed to free itself and was taking off, as the tremors grew more powerful. "Kitty… get out… of… here… NOW!" Lance shouted as he turned to face the large cracks in the earth that were forming. "RAHHHHHHH!!!" Lance screamed as he focused and the rifts began to close. Blood and sweat mingled on the face of Lance Alvers as he tried to close the rift in the earth's mantel before it could cause more damage, seismic energy radiating around his battered body. Kitty was frozen as she watched the ground under her open up.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" Kitty screamed as she fell into the hole.  
  
"KITTY!" Lance screamed as he turned to the hole, which had closed up. Another opened up under him. As Lance fell he grabbed the edge of the hole and held on, but blood loss and exhaustion got the better of him and Lance fell into the hole, which soon closed up behind him. The tremors stopped and everything went back to normal.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"The tremor's have stopped." Wanda said from under the table she and Toad were under. Toad wiping lipstick off of his face.  
  
"Guess Lance took care of the crack." Pietro said as he got out from under the doorframe he was in. "What were doing with my sister…" Pietro then asked venomously as he stared at Toad's face.  
  
"Nothing…" the two of them replied instantly.  
  
"Hope Lance is okay." Toad said, changing the subject.  
  
"Let's just wait and see what happens." Pietro said as he faced the Brotherhood.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Underneath the earth  
  
"Kitty!" Lance called out as he looked around. The cavern he was in was glowing due to rock sentiments that were charged with solar energy. "Are you around here?" Lance called out as he held his side, which was bleeding.  
  
"I'm right here." Kitty said as she pushed some rocks off of her. She coughed out dust as Lance walked over to her and helped her up. "Great going Lance." Kitty said as she dusted herself off.   
  
"Me? What the hell did I do?" Lance snapped.  
  
"How about almost killing my class and burying me hundreds of feet under ground?" Kitty snapped back.  
  
"First of all, I didn't cause that earthquake…well not directly anyway." Lance said as he held his side. "And secondly, your class would be mush if it wasn't for me, remember?" Lance grimaced.  
  
"Well…I," Kitty began before she got flushed. "Oooohh!" Kitty fumed. Lance was getting amused at the scene in front of him.  
  
"Are we done with our hissy fit Miss Katherine Pryde?" Lance quipped.  
  
"Look, just blow us out of here so I can go home and shower." Kitty huffed.  
  
"Sorry Kitty, but I can't." Lance said weakly as he leaned against the wall. He tore of a piece of his jacket and made a bandage for his chest.  
  
"Why?" Kitty demanded.  
  
"We're close to five miles below the mantel of the earth." Lance said as he closed his eyes in concentration. The dried blood on his face cracked as Lance opened his eyes again. "I managed to soften the earth for or impact, that's' why we're still alive. Oh and we're surrounded by molten Lava and an underground body of water." Lance said as he looked around. "If I use my powers in any major way, there's a chance I could rupture those pockets, killing us. The best bet for us to get out of here is to try and find a path out of this cavern in an upward direction." Lance said as he focused and held his hand out. Seismic pulses caused the wall behind Kitty melted away, revealing a slight incline. "And that looks to be the best bet." Lance said as he forged ahead.  
  
"This is just great. Trapped underground with my boyfriend." Kitty muttered as she followed Lance through the passageway. "I knew your powers evolved but how can you tell about all of this?" Kitty asked as she matched Lance's pace.  
  
"Geological telepathy." Lance said simply tapping his forehead. "I commune with the earth, basically I can read what is going on in my surrounding geological environment's." Lance said simply as he stared at the wall behind her. "Hold on for a second." Lance said as he put his hand on the wall. A small hole appeared and water jetted from the hole and hit the other side of the wall with quite some force. Soon the water had stopped into a simple trickle that Lance put his hands in the water and washed himself off, trying to stop the bleeding from his side. "Best to drink up now Katherine." Lance said as he took a long drink of the springing water. "No telling how long it will be before we can find more water and we've still got a long way to go." Lance said as he pulled out a small bottle and filled it up with water.  
  
"Fine." Kitty said as she drank the water. She then wiped her mouth off as she looked around. "So where do we go next?"  
  
"Best bet is up. Lance said as he looked around.  
  
"Duh." Kitty said simply.  
  
"Look up." Lance quipped as Kitty looked up. She couldn't see the ceiling.  
  
"This chasm goes up an easy four hundred feet." Lance said as he walked close to Kitty. "Now keep your arms and hands inside the ride at all times." Lance said simply as he focused and the ground below them rose up on a giant pillar of earth.  
  
"Wow." Kitty said as she stared at the departing form of the floor.  
  
--------------------  
  
"Like, we've been walking for hours." Kitty whined as Lance held his side in pain. They had found an outcrop where Lance had willed the earthen pillar to drop them off. They had been walking in an upward direction for the last four to five hours.  
  
"Look, Kitty. You seriously need to loosen up. It could be worse." Lance said as he stopped and faced the brunette in front of him.  
  
"Really, how?" Kitty asked as she faced Lance.   
  
"The quake could have punctured the lava tube I mentioned earlier. Or that water body could have been steam, thus boiling us alive." Lance said as he faced Kitty.  
  
"Oh." Kitty said in shock.  
  
"Yea. Oh." Lance stated cockily as he turned to continue. He stopped suddenly though, and clutched his side   
  
"Lance? What's wrong?" Kitty asked as she ran over to the fallen mutant.  
  
"Think that fall might have done more damage than I thought." Lance said as he took his hand off his side, revealing his wound. The muscle was torn and his ribs were slightly exposed.  
  
"Oh my God." Kitty said as she ran over to help him from falling.  
  
"Kitty…" Lance weakly before he passed out.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Xavier Institute for the Gifted Young  
  
"Where is Keety?" Kurt asked as he walked into the pallor.  
  
X-MEN ASSEMBLE! Came Xavier mental shout throughout the mansion  
  
"What are we, the Avengers?" Alex asked as he ran down the hallway with his Brother.  
  
"I stopped trying to figure that out long ago." Scott said as the X-Men assembled in the War-Room.  
  
"What's up Chuck?" Logan asked as he sat down.  
  
"Kitty was involved in an incident earlier today." Xavier began before Kurt interrupted him.  
  
"Is she okay?" Kurt asked, panic evident in his voice.  
  
"She is fine." Xavier said as he faced the furry boy. "She's trapped underground with Avalanche." Xavier said as Kurt and Scott slapped their faces.  
  
"And she's okay…how?" Scott asked.  
  
"I can read their thoughts, and I believe Kitty will be fine. However, Avalanche is wounded. The best course of action to take is to try and find out where they are and try to get to them." Xavier said as he brought up a 3-D chart of Bayville and began going over it with his students.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Underground  
  
"Lance?" Kitty asked as Lance slowly came to consciousness  
  
"I'm…Okay…" Lance said through rasps as he supported himself against the wall, Kitty was sitting next to him. He struggled to get up but slumped back down. "Okay…maybe not." Lance said with a weak smile.  
  
"What can I do?" Kitty asked as she knelt down next to him.   
  
"Wa…water…" Lance said as he held his hand out weakly. Seismic energy rippled from his hand and into the wall.  
  
"Lance what are you...?" Kitty began as the pulses hit the wall and opened up another hole. Another jet of water emerged, though this one not as powerful as the last. Water streamed out and into a small conclave in the ground. "Lance, you shouldn't have used your powers…" Kitty began before she noticed that Lance had already passed out again. "He always was stubborn." Kitty said as she checked his pulse. It was normal, although his breathing was slightly labored. Kitty sighed as she ripped off a part of Lance's duster and soaked it in the small pool that was now overflowing with mineral water. She then began to tend to the fallen Brotherhood leader.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Hours Later  
  
"Wha…What happened." Lance said as he woke up. He was resting against the wall. Kitty was kneeling over him, a look of concern on her face. His chest was wrapped in a tight Bandage.  
  
"Welcome back." Kitty said as she removed the wet cloth from his forehead. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Not really." Lance said as he tried to get up and look around, Kitty holding him down. "How long was I out?"  
  
"An hour or so." Kitty said as she smiled at him.  
  
"And you took care of me?" Lance asked with a smile.  
  
"Yea." Kitty said with a smile, then her face became hard. "Lance? Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"I believe you just did." Lance said with a smile.   
  
"You know what I mean." Kitty said.  
  
"Shoot." Lance asked as he stretched out.  
  
"Where did the scars on your back come from?" Kitty asked as Lance 's face dropped.  
  
"How did you find out about those?" Lance asked sternly.  
  
"I had to take your shirt off when I cleaned the blood off of you and dressed your wound." Kitty said meekly.  
  
"Look, you don't have to worry about those." Lance said, his voice quivering.  
  
"Lance, what happened?" Kitty asked as she put her hand on his shoulder. "Talk to me."  
  
"While you were off with your teeny bopper friends, going to concerts or sleep over parties, I was on the receiving end of a belt." Lance said sullenly as he faced her.  
  
"Lance…" Kitty said as she knelt down next to him.  
  
"It's a lot worse than that." Lance said as he put his hand on his forehead and continued. "It started when I was born. I was found abandoned in front of a liquor store. Or more correctly in the trashcan of said store." Lance said as he held back a few tears. "I never knew my parents, probably some knocked up teenage mom or something like that. I spent the better part of my youth in orphanages around the country. They kept moving me around, hell I guess they didn't even want me." Lance said as he pulled out the bottle of water he had. He took a long swallow before he continued. "Finally I was placed in Foster care up in Chicago. That's when the beatings started. At first it was just spankings, like every kid received at some point in life. But then they started to use belts on my back. Even when I didn't do anything. It just depended on how drunk they were." Lance said as he took another swallow of water. "You get used to it after awhile. That's what makes me sick. The fact that I got used to it. I didn't even do a damn thing to stop it either." Lance said as he winced when Kitty took a sharp breath. "But then one day I told them to stop. I screamed it. And the ground screamed with me. That's when my powers emerged. They never touched me again, ever. I swore that day, that I would never be a victim again. And I never have. I became the bully, the troublemaker, and the bad kid. Until I met you." Lance said as he looked into Kitty's eyes. "You made me want to change all of that."  
  
"And I did, didn't I?" Kitty asked as she wrapped her arms around Lance and hugged him.  
  
"Yea. You did. You gave me something to believe in. You showed me that I could be loved." Lance said as a tear slipped down his eye. "I will always love you Kitty. Your the first person who ever gave a damn about me, and I will always be their if you need me." Lance said as he embraced Shadow Cat. "Nothing on this earth would stop me from being with you." Lance said as he hugged her. She then began kissing him. "What are you doing?" Lance asked between kisses.  
  
"Falling even more in love with you silly." Kitty said as she kissed him harder. The two stayed like that for quite some time, not moving for fear of spoiling the moment.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Above Ground  
  
"I found them." Xavier said as he signaled the Brotherhood and X-Men, who were at the gorge, searching for a way to find Lance and Kitty. "He's under us right now with Kitty."  
  
"Three guesses at what they're doing." Todd quipped.  
  
"Well, um…yes." Xavier said dryly as the Brotherhood all hi-fived each other.  
  
"Petey you owe me a coke." X stated.   
  
"Damn." Pietro muttered as he handed the soda to X-23.  
  
"HA HA!" X-23 shouted. "VICTORY IS MINE!"  
  
"I'm gonna kill Alvers." Logan stated simply.  
  
"Get in line." Cyclops stated simply.  
  
"So any chance of us getting at Lance?" Toad asked as he paced back and forth.  
  
"Perhaps we should give them a few more moments alone?" Blob said simply. He was answered with several dirty looks from the X-men. "Just a suggestion."  
  
"I'm so gonna kill Alvers." Logan stated again. Just before the ground shook, knocking Wolverine over. "That's it! He's dead!"  
  
"RAAAAAAHHHH!!!" Lance screamed as the ground opened up and he and Kitty emerged from the hole.  
  
"We made it!" Kitty exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Told you we were close enough to the surface to make a break for it." Lance said as he wiped the dust off of him.  
  
"Yea." Kitty said as she smiled at him.  
  
"Hi guys." Lance said as he saw the Brotherhood. And the X-men. And an irate Wolverine.  
  
"Have fun?" Pietro snickered.  
  
"Yep." Kitty said with a smile.  
  
"Half-Pint?" Logan asked in shock.  
  
"Oh grow up Mr. Logan. I love him and he loves me." Kitty said as Logan got a look of absolute horror on his face.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you…" Logan said as he popped his claws and moved towards Lance. Beast and Blob holding him back. "LEMME AT HIM!!! I'LL MAKE IT QUICK! I PROMISE!"  
  
"Maybe you two should go back to the mansion so Storm can treat your wounds." Beast advised. "Post Haste!"  
  
"Good idea." Lance said as he and Kitty got into the jeep and drove off.  
  
"That's it! From now on Jubilee's the one who I play protective father for." Logan stated.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: So you wanna date my Sister? Toad and Wanda try to go on a normal Date. But Pietro isn't really helping.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Well there you all go. Hope you weren't disappointed. You know the drill folks, read and review! Peace out,   
  
Descendent 


	94. So you Wanna date my Sister

Brotherhood Evolution: So you Wanna date my Sister?  
  
Well, this is just a humorous idea that popped into my head.   
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The 'Hood House ™  
  
"Pietro, you up here?" Blob asked as he walked into Pietro's room.  
  
"CLOSE THE DOOR" Pietro shouted from his desk. He was wearing a lab coat and goggles and he stood over a table covered in charts. His hair was all frazzled.  
  
"Are you okay?" Blob asked as he walked over.  
  
"NO!" Pietro shouted. "I'm not okay! My sister is dating FROG boy!"  
  
"I thought you were okay with her and Todd." Blob stated simply.  
  
"Of course not! I originally thought her feeling that way towards Toad was a by-product of Masterminds mind wipe of her. I figured I'd stay with it until I could find Mastermind and get him to reverse the effects." Pietro explained.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And when I told him about what happened, he vomited and told me to call the funny farm on her because he sure as hell wasn't going into her head again." Pietro stated.  
  
"Ouch. And that's saying a lot coming from him." Blob muttered. "So what's with all the charts?"  
  
"I'm trying to figure out what the hell she sees in him." Pietro stated as he poured over the graphs. "I've got every detail from Toad's life down here, along with Wanda's. And now I'm trying to find out what makes them so compatible."   
  
"Gee Pietro, I'm surprised you didn't get NASA to do the calculations for you." Blob said sarcastically.  
  
"I did. I'm expecting a call from them in about an hour." Pietro said simply.  
  
"You're a sad, sad, sad, strange, little man." Blob said as he walked away.  
  
"BAH!" Pietro shouted. "Humbug…"  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
A wee bit later…  
  
"He's actually trying to figure out why I like Todd?" Wanda laughed as Blob told her and X what just transpired.  
  
"Yea. And it looks like he's getting ready to snap." Blob said simply. Right before loud insane laughed started to come from Pietro's room. "Scratch that. Looks like he has snapped." Blob sighed.  
  
"Lance, you wanna help us here?" X asked as Lance walked by.  
  
"Not a chance in hell." Lance said as he walked away.  
  
"Wonderful." Wanda stated. "So no doubt my brother is going to try and spy on us tonight when we go out."  
  
"Bother is more like it." Toad said simply.  
  
"You guys want I keep him busy?" X asked.  
  
"Wow." Toad said in a shocked voice. "I didn't know where that kind of girl X."  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter." X muttered as she smacked him.  
  
"Don't hit my boyfriend." Wanda hissed. Before she smacked Toad. "That's my job."  
  
"What do I see in you again?" Toad asked dryly.  
  
"I'm cute in the insane way?" Wanda offered up.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Later that Night  
  
"So where is he?" Wanda asked as she and Toad sat in the movie theater.  
  
"Hiding in the fake trees." Toad said simply as the trees shifted slightly.  
  
"Shall I?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Please." Toad said with a smirk.  
  
"Crud." The trees muttered. Before Wanda hexed Pietro through a wall.  
  
"Of course you realize, this means war…" Pietro moaned from his hole in the wall and Toad and Wanda walked away snickering.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Later that night  
  
"Why am I here again?" Lance asked as he and Blob sat in the bushes with Pietro. They were all wearing military fatigues and had face paint on.  
  
"Because if you don't help me I'll show Kitty those naked pictures you had Betsy take of her." Pietro said venomously.  
  
"I never had Betsy take pictures for me. She volunteered." Lance said defensively.  
  
"Tomato Tamato." Pietro said simply.  
  
"And why am I here?" Blob asked before Pietro waved a couple of fast-food coupons in front of him. "Oh yea." Blob said as he snatched the coupons from Pietro. "So what's the plan?"  
  
"We spy on Toad and my sister." Pietro stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Dude, there are many levels of perversion. You just maxed it out." Blob stated.  
  
"Not like that you sick basterd. And what makes you think they've gotten that far?" Pietro demanded.  
  
"Nothing." Blob then whistled.  
  
"AGH!" Pietro screamed.  
  
"This is way to easy." Blob muttered to Lance, who just snickered.  
  
"Agreed." Lance said with a smirk.  
  
"Silence Whelp!" Pietro snapped. "Here they come."  
  
"We're going to get hurt, aren't we?" Blob asked Lance.  
  
"Most likely." Lance said simply as Wanda and Toad walked by laughing.  
  
"Ready men?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Ahem." (Snickt) Came the snooty reply from behind them. They all turned to see X standing there, claws unleashed.   
  
"Oh crap…" Pietro moaned.  
  
"We had nothing to do with this cous." Blob stated as he and Lance ran away as fast as they could.  
  
"AGH!!!!" Pietro screamed as X attacked him.  
  
"Idiot." Toad muttered as he and Wanda saw pices of clothing and blood come flying up from behind the bushes.  
  
"Yea." Wanda said with a smile as she and Toad walked away.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Much later  
  
"So have you learned your lesson?" Lance asked Pietro, who was in a body cast.  
  
"Yea. Bribe X better than Wanda and Toad." Pietro said weakly.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Horseman of Famine. The first of Apocalypses Horsemen is revealed. Can he be stopped before Famine eats the world?  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Well I hope you all enjoyed. Tune in next time for a very, very big surprise.  
  
Descendent  
  
P.s. REVIEW!!!! 


	95. Horseman of Famine

Brotherhood Evolution: Horseman of Famine  
  
Well, we come to that beginning of the end, so to speak. The next couple of chapter are going to be extremely fun.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Bayville, Xavier's  
  
"HEY GUYS!!!" Evan shouted as he ran throughout the mansion. "We got trouble!"  
  
"What's wrong Evan?" Cyclops asked as he emerged from his room with Jean.  
  
"Check out the news!" Kurt shouted as he teleported over. He grabbed them all and Teleported to Xavier's private study where the rest of the school was gathered, watching the news.  
  
"This is Trish Tilby reporting in Nevada. A mutant is currently laying waste to Las Vegas." Trish stated as flames engulfed the building behind her. "As you can see, local authorities are helpless against this onslaught." Trish reported as the camera turned to show the mutant responsible for the chaos.  
  
"PYRO!" Kitty shouted.  
  
"He looks tricked out." Alex stated. True enough, it was the Australian mutant. Except he was wearing a style of egyptian armor that was currently surrounded by green flames, his now long hair seemed to be made of fire. He held a flaming sword as he launched another blast of flame at a building, destroying it completely. His eyes were hollow, with egyptian tattoos underneath them, just above the cheeks.A grim determination painted his face as he decimated all that got in his way.  
  
"What happened to him?" Rogue asked as she hung on Gambit's arm.  
  
"Don't know chere'" Gambit muttered. "Last I heard, dis homme was looking for da man."  
  
"Magneto." Cyclops swore.  
  
"Dat da insane man.' Gambit stated simply. "But he be killed by Apocalypse, so I don't know what happen to dat flamer." Gambit stated as Pyro decimated the police that tried to stop him.  
  
"X-men, suit up. We have to stop him before he causes any more damage." Logan stated as he took off towards the X-Jet.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Las Vegas  
  
"Get Down!" Cyclops shouted as he fired a blast at Pyro, who just absorbed it and smiled at him.  
  
"Your energy feeds my Hunger…" Pyro hissed as he sent a wall of Fire at Cyclops and Shadowcat. "The Hunger that is Famine…" Famine shouted as he absorbed a kinetic barrage from Gambit as if it was nothing.  
  
"Famine?" Beast pondered. "I wonder…" Beast pondered as he bounced over to where Trish Tilby was hiding.  
  
"Hey Hank." Trish said with a smile.  
  
"Hello Trish." Beast said as they embraced. "How are you?"  
  
"Running for my life while trying to get the story." Trish said simply with a smile. "You?"  
  
"Fighting evil, saving lives." Beast said with a smile.  
  
"If we survive this, do you want to go to the ballet in New York tonight?"  
  
"Nothing could stop me my dear. Oops, get down!" Beast shouted as s stray blast winged overhead. "Gotta go my love." Beast said as he bounded away.  
  
"I'm dating big foot." Trish thought with a smile.  
  
"Watch it!" Logan screamed as he dove under another wave of Fire. "We need some help here Chuck!"  
  
"I can see that Logan." Xavier shouted as Storm tried to create a rainstorm to control the rampaging fires.  
  
"Then maybe we can be of assistance." Banshee screamed as he soared overhead.  
  
"Irish?" Logan asked as Chamber appeared with the rest of Generation X. Chamber unleashed a bio-blast with Synch as Jubilee launched a plasma barrage.  
  
" We saw you... getting your buts kicked. So we decied... to see if you needed a hand... " Chamber projected.  
  
"Guess you can call us all the Calvary." Husk said as she shed her skin, revealing a steel form underneath as she grabbed a falling piece of the building to hold it up. Penance then diced it up into little pieces that fell harmlessly to the ground.  
  
"Hey Wolvie." Jubilee said with a smile as she launched a barrage of fireworks at Famine, knocking him back.  
  
"Hit him hard!" Banshee shouted as he unleashed a sonic blast in tandem with Cyclops, Jubilee, and Chamber. Pyro just absorbed it all and smiled.  
  
"You cannot quench the hunger that is famine... You have been judged unworthy." Famine stated as a horse made of pure fire flew from the sky and landed next to him. Famine mounted the horse and turned to the gathered mutants. "The time of Apocalypse is upon you. Tremble in fear." Pyro stated as he flew away.  
  
" Anyone want to tell me what the Bloody 'ell that was about? " Chamber asked.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The Brotherhood of Bayville Boarding House  
  
"I don't believe it." Toad muttered. "Pyro decimated the X-Geeks. By himself."  
  
"Yea. No telling what would have happened if the new X-brats hadn't shown up." Wanda muttered as the Brotherhood watched the TV news report that as airing the fight.  
  
"What happened to Pyro? He's all sorts of powerful now." Pietro muttered. "And what was up with him calling himself Famine?"  
  
"Famine is the first Horseman of the Apocalypse." Blob stated simply.  
  
"Say again." X asked as she munched on some chips.  
  
"In the book of Revelations in the Bible. When the apocalypse comes, it will be heralded by four horsemen. Famine, Pestilence, War, and Death."  
  
"So Apocalypse is behind this?" Lance asked.  
  
"Most likely." Blob replied, as there was a knock at the door. "And that means there's going to be three more encounters."  
  
"Whose crazy enough to come out in this weather?" Wanda asked as she pointed out to the massive rainstorm outside that was drenching Bayville. Another knock was heard.  
  
"Besides you." Toad asked with a smile. Wanda smacked him in the back of the head before giving him a hug.  
  
"Disgusting." Pietro muttered as there was another knock.  
  
"I've got it." Blob said as he got up and answered the door. "Look, buddy what ever your selling… Oh my God…"  
  
"Freddy?" Betsy Braddock asked as she hugged her soaking wet frame. She stood in the doorway of the Brotherhood House in nothing more than a lab coat, her wet hair spilling all over her face and back. "What's happened to me?"  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Horseman of Pestilence. As the Brotherhood and X-Men tries to sort out how Betsy's back, they are attacked by the next of the Horsemen, Pestilence.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Behold my cliffhanger powers! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! See you all next time  
  
Descendent 


	96. Horseman of Pestilence

Brotherhood Evolution: Horseman of Pestilence  
  
I take it you are all pleasantly surprised. But the best has yet to come. At the end of this chapter that is. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Xavier's Institute  
  
"I still don't believe it." Jean said. She and the rest of the X-men were standing outside the Med-lab with the Brotherhood as Xavier, Forge, and Beast went over Psylocke.  
  
"Lance, how could this have happened?" Valerie Cooper asked. Xavier had called her and Forge in when they discovered Psylocke.  
  
"You're asking me?" Lance stated. "Blob answered the friggin' door and boom, there she was. Alive."  
  
"I don't believe this." Toad stated simply. "We all saw Betsy die. How is she alive?"  
  
"That's her alright." They all turned to see Logan and Blob walking into the room with shovels, covered in dirt. "Me and the fat kid just dug up her grave. She wasn't in it."   
  
"Grave Robbing cous?" X asked with a smile.  
  
"Hey. Just call me Igor." Blob said with a smirk.  
  
"Holy shit. What the hell is going on here?" Pietro muttered.  
  
"I may have some answers." Xavier said as he wheeled himself in. "I read Betsy's mind. The images of her death are indeed in there. But afterward there are scattered memories of her being brought back to life by a figure that I do not know. What's more, she saw Mystique in some form of stasis tube. The same that she was brought back in." Xavier explained.  
  
"Charles. Are you saying that someone dug up her grave, and used some form of technology to bring her back to life? Why?" Valerie asked.  
  
"Maybe it was to get at Mike. It could be his old mans doing." Toad stated. "I mean, he did bring Sarah back to life. Maybe he wanted to brainwash Betsy so she would be just like her."  
  
"That explains some of it. But not why he has Mystique in captivity. She was killed by Apocalypse." Kurt spat.  
  
"Maybe he's working with Apocalypse. He's insane enough." Lance stated.  
  
"This is seriously screwed up." Wanda muttered. "I mean we have to find Mike. He needs to know that's Betsy's alive."  
  
"I'm afraid that's going to be a bit harder than you would think." Xavier stated. "I was using Cerebro to keep tabs on Omega for a few months. But then he just mysteriously vanished." Xavier explained. "I'll get Generation X to start looking for him."  
  
"Okay. So Apocalypse makes his next move. Betsy comes back to life. Mike goes missing…why do I think this is all tied together." X stated.   
  
"Because you're paranoid?" Jean stated.  
  
"That would explain a lot." Evan stated simply.  
  
"yea. Yea it would." X stated simply.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The Morlock Tunnels  
  
"So many dead." Calisto said as she looked at the communal burying ground. "And with Evan gone, I'm the only Morlock now." Calisto stated, as she looked over the massive burial ground in a quite vigil.  
  
"Wrong. There are no more Morlocks." Came the hissing voice from the shadows. "The Morlocks were weak. And only the strong survive…"  
  
"CALIBAN!" Calisto shouted as she recognized the voice. "You're Alive!"  
  
"No. Not Caliban. I am Pestilence now." Caliban stated as he emerged from the shadows. He was now ten feet tall. A pair of white horns emerged from his pale forehead. His eyes glowed a light yellow as he gave a sinister smile at the shocked Calisto. His body was massively powered as he moved forward on corded muscle. His arms flexed in the dimming light as he grabbed Calisto the Egyptian tattoos on his arms glowed in the soft light. His purple jumpsuit splattered with red as Calisto coughed blood immediately at his touch. His talons wrapped around her neck as he held her aloft.  
  
"What…" Calisto gasped as Caliban held her aloft. She coughed more blood up.  
  
"A strain of the Ebola virus made especially for you, my former leader." Caliban hissed as Calisto went limp, blood dripping from her mouth as he tossed her aside. "The Morlocks were weak, thus they are no more. So sayith Pestilence…"  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Back at Xavier's  
  
"What the bloody 'ell da you mean you don't know where Mike is!?!" Psylocke shouted.  
  
"Bets calm down." X said simply.  
  
"Calm down?" Betsy shouted as she stormed around the room. Her long purple hair hung loose on the hospital gown she was wearing. Her eyes twisted in anger, the mark of the crimson dawn twisting with her eyebrow. "Me boyfriends out there. He thinks I'm gone. With what's happened ta him before, with the loss of Sarah, and then me? No telling what that idiot would do." Betsy muttered as tears brimmed her eyes.  
  
"Oh yea. That's our Betsy." Lance said simply.  
  
"What do we do? We have to find him." Betsy said as she chocked back the tears. "I need to see him…"  
  
"Well, first we can deal with this." Cyclops said as he turned on a security camera.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Lance asked as they watched Caliban rip open the gates of the mansion and storm forward, destroying all the security devices as he went.  
  
"It looks like Caliban." Evan said in shock. "But I thought he died in the massacre… Not joined the Atkins' diet..."  
  
"It is Caliban." Xavier said simply. "No doubt he's joined the ranks of Apocalypses forces."  
  
"Then he's probably the second Horseman. Pestilence." Beast said simply.  
  
"That's a welcome name. Lets see, Pyro absorbed all of our attacks because he was Famine…Hmm… I wonder what Pestilence can do." Pietro quipped.  
  
"We should be careful. If he lives up to his name he can probably makes us deadly ill." Rogue stated simply.  
  
"I have to agree with the Chere' on this one." Gambit said simply. "Me thinks it be best to attack this homme' from a distance."  
  
"Makes sense." Lance said simply.  
  
"Okay." Cyclops said, taking charge. "Havok, Forge, Avalanche, Strom, Scarlet Witch, Jean, Gambit, and I will go to the roof and start attacking him from a distance. Professor, see what you and the others can do. Maybe you could find Omega, or figure out what's going on."  
  
"Right Bro. Lets roll." Alex said with a smirk as the mutants left.  
  
"Evan, take X and Toad. Try to find Calisto. She may be able to talk some sense into Caliban." Lance said simply as he left.  
  
"Right. I'll swing by Florida and pay Mike's old man a visit." Pietro said simply.  
  
"I'm coming with you." Betsy said.  
  
"In that?" Pietro asked, pointing to the hospital gown.  
  
"I've worn less into battle and you know it." Betsy snapped, slapping him upside the head.  
  
"That's Betsy all right." Toad whistled.  
  
"I'ma coming with ya as well." Rogue said a she touched Pietro real quick, grabbing his hyper speed. "Lets-go-now-slow-pokes!" Rogue shouted as she sped off.  
  
"Right-after-ya-Skunky!" Pietro shouted as he picked up Psylocke.  
  
"I've already sent Generation X down there. They said it looks like that's where you were brought back to life Elisabeth, that and they found Sarah Ramos barely alive. Other than that, I don't think there's anything else down there." Xavier explained.  
  
"You never no chucky…" Pietro stated as the two of them took off.  
  
"Well, what do we do?" Kitty asked the rest of the mutants.  
  
"Fine. I'll see if I can get a bead on Apocalypse with Cerebro." Xavier said simply.  
  
"I'll call shield. See if they have any ideas." Dr. Cooper said simply.  
  
"What about us?" Blob asked as he Nightcrawler, Iceman, Wolverine, Kitty and Beast sat alone in the med lab.  
  
"Whose' up for Cookies?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Cookies?" Blob asked excitedly.  
  
"Run." Wolverine whispered to the other X-Men, who slowly backed away as Kitty led Blob up stairs to try some of her world IN-Famous cookies of death.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Miami Florida  
  
"What a rush…" Betsy said as Pietro put her down.  
  
"You're telling me." Rogue muttered. "I forgot what it was like to have Pietro's powers."  
  
"Man this place is a mess." Pietro muttered as they opened the doors to see the entire mansion in ruins. "I wonder if the new X-Brats missed anything."  
  
"The Lab!" They all shouted as Betsy shadow walked and Pietro and Rogue sped down there.  
  
"Oh Jesus." Betsy muttered as she saw the lab in utter ruins. Sparks danced from ripped wires. Test tubes were strewn about and glass was shattered all over the place. Jeremiah Nagrite was pinned to the wall in the form of an X, his stomach ripped open. A look of horror on his face as his hollow eyes stared at the mutants. On the wall written in he blood was a simple phrase. "Only the strong shall survive." Betsy read aloud. "Darwin was one sick monkey." Betsy muttered.  
  
"I don't think this is what Darwin had in mind." Rogue muttered.  
  
"I think this is where you were brought back to life." Pietro stated to Betsy.  
  
"Jesus. Who could have done this?" Rogue muttered.  
  
"We can figure that out later. Right now we should go back and help the others." Betsy said simply as Pietro picked her up and they were off again.  
  
"These guys play hard ball all right." Rogue muttered as the three sped back to Bayville.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The Morlock Tunnels  
  
"Cal!" Evan shouted.  
  
"Found her." X stated as Evan ran over to see Calisto dead, weird bubbles on her face, as her throat and chest were soaked with Blood.  
  
"Caliban." Evan swore.  
  
"So much for that plan." Toad muttered. "Lets head back. The others are going to need the help."  
  
"Yea." Evan said as they took off, leaving Calisto alone.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Xavier's   
  
"We could use some help here!" Lance shouted as he launched another seismic blast at Pestilence, who easily dodged it.  
  
"How can someone so big, move so fast?" Forge demanded as he fired another blast.  
  
"Good question." Storm stated as she rained down lightning. "But I do believe when Apocalypse is involved, nothing is impossible."  
  
"Yea, well this is a real pain in the ass." Jean swore as she threw more debris at the Horseman.  
  
"Hey guys." Toad said as he and his group emerged from the hatch on the roof at the same time as Betsy shadow walked her group to the rooftop.  
  
"How goes the fight?" X asked.  
  
"We can't hit him." Alex stated.  
  
"He's moving to fast." Wanda muttered.  
  
"Got him!" Gambit shouted as he nailed Pestilence with a kinetic Barrage.  
  
"Peg Him!" Cyclops shouted as all the mutants unleashed on Pestilence.  
  
"My Lord!" Pestilence cried out. "I am weak, thus I am unworthy!" Caliban cried out as energy rained on him. Just before a wall of Fire engulfed the Mutants on the roof, knocking them to the ground.  
  
"You do not fight alone Pestilence. So do not lose faith." Famine stated as he rode his flaming horse next to his fellow Horseman. "Lord Apocalypse would never allow his faithful to fight alone. You were chosen by the Lord himself, do not lose your faith in him now." Famine stated as he pulled out his sword.   
  
"Okay. So now we have the pleasure of kicking both your Asses at once." Pietro swore as Kitty and the others ran from inside, ready for battle.   
  
"About twenty against two? I like those odds." Lance said with a grin as he began to radiate seismic energy.  
  
"Twenty pathetic mutants against THREE of Apocalypse chosen." Came the dark voice from above the mutants. They all looked up to see another figure on a dark red steed. The figure jumped off his steed and landed with his comrades, shaking the earth with his impact.  
  
"Great, another one." Logan muttered as they faced the new threat.  
  
"Prepare to die infidels." The newest Horseman stated. He was easily eight feet tall and built like a brick building. His sleeveless arms were massive, and bore Egyptian symbols like the other Horsemen. His chest was chorded muscle as he crossed his arms across it and gave a sinister smile. His long hair was in dreadlocks and hung behind his face as it reached his ankles. He had a long goatee that was in braids. His eyes were solid black and tattooed underneath, just above the cheeks. "You all now know that Pestilence and Famine are the heralds of War." War stated in a sinister voice.  
  
"He looks familiar…" X said slowly. She then gasped in horror. "Oh my God, It's…"  
  
"Mike?" Betsy asked as she stared at Michael James Nagrite, Apocalypse's Horseman of War.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Horseman of War. Omega has been brainwashed by Apocalypse and is now his newest Horseman. Can the Brotherhood bring themselves to fight him and the other Horsemen?   
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
HO HO!!! YES! I got you! I got you all. Who saw that coming? Some of you! That's who! Anyhow, tune in next time to see how the Brotherhood can cope with everything that's been going on. Peace out,   
  
Descendent 


	97. Horseman of War

Brotherhood Evolution: Horseman of War  
  
Well. I take it a lot of you didn't or did expect that. Needless to say I was pleasantly surprised with the reaction you've all displayed. So lets carry on now, shall we?  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Two Months ago, on a lonely dessert highway  
  
"So what do I have to do?" Mike asked as he faced Sinister.  
  
"My master is very interested in you. All you have to do is serve us loyally and in return, we shall bring Elisabeth Braddock to life." Sinister stated with a smile.  
  
"Done." Mike said coldly.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Omega screamed as pain seared through his brain and body. He writhed in agony, strapped to this strange device that sparked blue energy.  
  
"Soon the pain will go away little one." Apocalypse stated as Omega slowly transformed into War. "Two months of agony will soon be over, your memories gone, replaced by my will. There. Much better." Apocalypse said as Omega stopped screaming. "Who are you?"  
  
"I am War. The third Horseman of Apocalypse. Herald of Death." Mike said in a dark voice as his eyes turned solid black.  
  
"Excellent. War, I have someone I want you to go visit. And make sure he dies painfully." Apocalypse said simply. "Do this, and we will bring back the girl."  
  
"Your will be done my Lord." War stated as he stormed out.  
  
"My Lord Apocalypse..." Mesmero stated as he ran in after War had left.  
  
"Yes Mesmero?" Apocalypse asked as he contemplated his next move.  
  
"The girl has escaped. We were moving her from the lab in Florida when she escaped, using her powers..."  
  
"Then all is according to plan." Apocalypse mused as he walked away, leaving a dumbfounded Mesmero.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Miami, 6 hours before previous time  
  
"Where the hell is Essex? Sarah, be a dear and get in here." Dr. Nagrite said into a comlink. Within a few moments the door to his lab opened and he heard her footsteps.  
  
"Took you long enough." Jeremiah stated as a heavy thump landed on his desk. He looked up from his microscope to see Sarah laying on the desk unconscious. He looked up more to see the dark eyes and braided beard that was formerly his son. "Michael?"  
  
"I am War, the Third Horseman of Apocalypse. Herald of Death." War stated simply as he grabbed Jeremiah by the throat and lifted him up. "And my master has deemed you weak. And only the strong shall survive." Mike stated as he lifted Jeremiah up and slammed him against the wall. He took four spikes out of his belt and Pinned Jeremiah to the wall, driving each spike home, with a scream from the old doctor.  
  
"Wha-why…" Jeremiah gasped as he fought against the pain.  
  
"This virus you created shall weed out the weak mutants, leaving only the strong." War stated as he picked up a vial of the Legacy Virus and put it in his belt. "Once my master gets done with this, it will affect both mutants and humans."  
  
"No…" Jeremiah swore.  
  
"You are weak. You shall not survive. Her on the other hand, her will to live is strong. Should she wake up before the bomb I planted upstairs blows up the building, and then she shall be worthy enough to survive. Otherwise. She ends up dead like you." War stated as he walked over to his father.  
  
"Michael…" Dr. Jeremiah Nagrite stated in shock. "Please... Don't do this..."  
  
"Do not fear old man. Know that you die by the will of the glorious Lord Apocalypse." Mike said as he punched his hand into Jeremiahs gut and tore out his intestines. Jeremiah slumped dead. "So sayith War." Mike stated as he walked away.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Xavier's, current time  
  
"There is man who has eaten a lot of beef…" Nightcrawler stated as they all faced War.  
  
"Mike?" Betsy asked as she stared at Omega. His solid black eyes were emotionless as he gave his reply.  
  
"I am the destroyer of Worlds. I. Am… WAR!" War screamed as he punched the ground, sending an aftershock at the gathered mutants. Famine hopped onto his horse and started to throw fireballs from the air. Pestilence charged forward, razor talons sparkling in the light. Several tendricals emerged from War's arms, surrounding him as he charged forward, a sinister smile on his face.  
  
"X, you and me will take Caliban." Logan shouted.  
  
"Huh?" X asked.  
  
"We've got healing factors. We can fight off his diseases!" Logan shouted.  
  
"Right." X said as a chorus of snickts was heard as X-23 and Wolverine ran and met Pestilence in the field.  
  
"Storm, Jean, Iceman! Deal with Famine." Cyclops shouted as Storm and Jean flew into the air as Iceman formed an ice bridge up towards the first of Apocalypses Horsemen.  
  
"What about Mike!" Toad shouted.  
  
"We have to subdue him and try to figure out what happened to him." Lance shouted. "We've got to break Apocalypses hold!"  
  
"A failed plan." War said as he came crashing down on the Brotherhood. And soon the battle was on.  
  
"Professor, what do we do?" Kitty asked. Before she was batted away by one of Wars tendricals.  
  
"Try to help out the Brotherhood. If I can get to Cerebro, I might be able to break Apocalypses hold on Omega." Xavier said as he and Forge ran inside with Valerie.  
  
"I'm calling Shield." Valerie stated as they ran through the halls.  
  
"No Valerie." Xavier said. "If we involve Shield, it will only give the Horsemen more targets.  
  
"Damn it. Your right." Valerie swore as Blob came crashing through the wall. "BLOB! Are you Okay?"  
  
"Mike's stronger. A lot stronger." Blob muttered as he got up and ran back outside.  
  
"You cannot escape the touch of War!" Omega screamed as several tendricals shot out of his arms and engulfed Toad and Wanda, throwing them aside likes toys.  
  
"That's a new trick." Pietro muttered.   
  
"You mean besides the super sizing?" Lance asked as he launched a wave of earth at Omega, knocking him back.  
  
"Betsy, can you try to get through to him?" Wanda asked as she got up.  
  
"He doesn't remember me." Betsy said in shock. "What the hell has he been through…"  
  
"Besides some radical Gene altering treatments and brainwashing? I have no clue." Toad stated.  
  
"INFIDELS!" War shouted as he threw Blob into X-23, knocking them both out. "Only the strong shall survive!"  
  
"Crap." Logan muttered as he was knocked aside by Pestilence.  
  
"Die Infidels…" Caliban hissed.  
  
"Horsemen! To me!" War shouted as Pyro and Caliban made their ways over. "In the name of Lord Apocalypse! Destroy all who would dare oppose him!" Omega screamed as he ran towards the gathered mutants.   
  
"Watch out!" Storm shouted as Pestilence approached her and Iceman.  
  
"Silly mortals. You can not stop the disease that is Pestilence…" Pestilence said as Storm and Iceman fell to their knees, Pestilence making them sick.  
  
"None escape the ravages of WAR!" War shouted as he grabbed Cyclops and rammed him into a tree face first.  
  
"Feel the hunger that is Famine!" Pyro stated as he grabbed Gambit and began to drain his life away.  
  
"This is bad." Kitty muttered as Famine absorbed Gambit's life force.  
  
"Get away from mah man!" Rogue shouted as she grabbed Pyro and flipped him over. She then tried to drain the horseman, but instead found herself getting drained.  
  
"None can quench the hunger that is Famine." Pyro stated in a hollow voice.  
  
"Come here you." Toad shouted as he grabbed War's braided goatee and yanked on it hard, pulling the colossus down. He flipped over onto his back and hopped away.  
  
"You will pay for that fool." War spat as he sent out a tendrical and grabbed Toad, then threw him away like a rag doll. "Feel the Ravages of War!"  
  
"We're at a lost here Professor!" Jean projected as the Horsemen decimated the X-Men and Brotherhood. Omega landed a meaty fist against Evans head, sending the Morlock reeling into a tree. Caliban then grabbed Wanda and sent a strange virus into her, knocking her out immediately.  
  
"X-Men, Brotherhood. Focus your attacks on Omega. If we can weaken him physically, then I may be able to awaken his memories with the help of Cerebro." Xavier projected. "I hope this works." Xavier said as he put on Cerebro's helmet and focused.  
  
"It better Charles, Or we're all dead." Valerie said as forge made a few last minute changes to Cerebro.  
  
"You heard the man. Make War on War." Pietro shouted as he grabbed Pestilence and sped him away as quickly as he could. He returned a few minutes later, white as a sheet before he collapsed on the ground from a strange sickness. "That was a really bad idea." Pietro stated before he passed out.  
  
"Mike!" Betsy shouted as she formed a telekinetic Katana in her hands. "Don't make me beat you Mikey boy."  
  
"Foolish Girl. The man known as Michael Nagrite has died. Out of his remains I have been born. I am the herald of Death." War stated as he faced down Betsy. "I AM WAR!"  
  
"Is that true luv?" Betsy said as she put the katana down and stared at Omega. "Did you forget me?" Betsy said sorrowfully as she stared at Omega. "Do you even remember my name?"  
  
"You are an Infidel." War stated coldly.  
  
"It's me luv. It's Betsy." Betsy stated as she stared at him sadly.  
  
"Bet…see?" War said as he faced Psylocke. "I know you…" War said as he grabbed his head in pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Remember the past Omega!" Xavier's voice rang in his head as a flood of memories emerged from deep in his mind. Xavier had opened the floodgates.   
  
"WITCH!" Famine shouted as he sent a blast of flame that engulfed Psylocke and the others, knocking them all down and out. "You will not harm him!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Betsy screamed as she was sent flying, the flames burning her as she struggled up.  
  
"No." War stated in a weak voice as he watched her get hurt. An image flashed in his mind. That of Betsy lying dead under the feet of a madman by the name of Vargas. "DON'T TOUCH HER!" War shouted as he grabbed Famine and threw him to the ground. The rest of the mutants were knocked down from the blast, as they struggled to get up, Omega struggled with his mind as he released Pyro.  
  
"War, what's wrong with you?" Famine demanded.  
  
"I don't know. Images in my head. Her. Them." War shouted as he pointed at the Brotherhood. "I know them…" War stated his deep voice laced with strain.  
  
"Mike!" Betsy shouted as she got up despite the burns on her arms. "Please. Remember us luv." Betsy said as she ran over and hugged him. War just stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to do. "Remember us luv…"  
  
"WAR!" Pestilence shouted. "We ride back to the master. The message has been sent. You need his guidance now. They have corrupted your mind!"  
  
"I…" War began before Betsy kissed him. His arms wrapped around her slowly as the other Horsemen looked on in shock, as Apocalypses hold was shattering over Omega. "Bet...sy…" Mike said as his eyes turned normal.   
  
"Mike?" Betsy asked, her voice full of hope.  
  
"No." Mike stated as his eyes turned Dark again, Apocalypses influence overpowering his will again. "I am War!" War screamed as he threw Betsy away.  
  
"Mike… No…" Betsy cried as she fell to the ground crying.  
  
"Infidels!" Came the shout from above them. "You have tried to corrupt the third of Lord Apocalypses chosen." Said a figure in a red and black jumpsuit. Large metal wings and a skull mask adorned his form as he hovered overhead. "But you have failed. And now instead of three Horsemen, you face all four. For I am Death, Bringer of the Apocalypse!" Death stated as he landed on the ground.  
  
"Death!" War shouted in triumph as he turned to face his leader. His Goatee blew in the unnatural winds that surrounded Death. His tattooed face creased with pleasure as he faced the final of Apocalypses Horsemen. He walked over and stood at his side.  
  
"The infidels will be crushed by Apocalypses might." Death stated as he landed and his metallic wings wrapped around him.  
  
"For the Glory of Apocalypse." Pestilence stated as Death removed the skull mask.  
  
"Warren?" Storm asked in shocked when she recognized Death as Angel.  
  
"Flammin' hell." Logan muttered as he struggled up. "The Birds one of them as well."  
  
"He's blue." Pietro said dryly.  
  
"What brings you here Herald of the Lord Apocalypse?" Famine asked.  
  
"The lord Apocalypse has found these infidels weak, thus they are not worthy of survival." Angel stated. "I am to bring death to them." Death stated as he put the mask on. The X-Men and Brotherhood stood up; ready to face the combined might of the Horsemen.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Horseman of Death. The Horsemen now stand united. Can the X-Men and Brotherhood win? And can they all be freed of Apocalypse's influence?   
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
What do the X-Men do about Angel becoming Death? And how does the Brotherhood deal with Omega rejecting them for Apocalypse? Well, tune in next time folks. Until then, send in those reviews. Peace out,  
  
Descendent 


	98. Horseman of Death

Brotherhood Evolution: Horseman of Death  
  
Here we go. More fun for ya'll…  
  
Xavier's  
  
"Angel!" Storm screamed.  
  
"I am Death!" Archangel stated simply. "And you shall die." Death roared as he sent his razor feathers at the gathered mutants. Lance threw up an earthed wall to deflect the feathers as Death and Famine took to the air.  
  
"Fight on!" Lance roared as he launched a seismic blast at War, trying to slow the giant down. He was answered with a savage blow to the base of the skull.  
  
"Lance!" Kitty shouted as she ran over to her boyfriend. Archangel flew towards the two of them. Kitty phased them into the ground as Death swooped low, slicing Cyclops chest with his razor wings.  
  
"Gag!" Cyclops shouted as he fell to the ground. He still still managed to fire an Optic blast that knocked Famine off his horse.  
  
"We have to hit them hard." X muttered under her breath.  
  
"Let's do it." Pietro said simply as the Brotherhood rushed the Horsemen; Wanda hexed Death so that he was forced to stay on the ground as Toad mule kicked Pestilence. Blob slammed into Famine as X took a chuck out of Caliban's back. Wanda hexed War into a tree and Pietro created a whirlwind that sucked Famine's flames away.   
  
"Infidels!" Death shouted as he burst out of the ground, only to get beaned by an optic blast from Cyclops. Soon the X-men were in the fight as well.  
  
"Horsemen! We ride!" Death shouted as he flew off. Famine leaped upon his flaming horse as Caliban mounted a pale green one. War leapt onto his large red-black stallion. Soon the Horsemen were gone, leaving the battered and bruised mutants.  
  
"Soon." Lance stated as he emerged from the ground, leaning on Kitty.  
  
"Soon." Cyclops agreed as he held his bleeding chest.  
  
Somewhere else  
  
"And at last, my horsemen stand complete." Apocalypse stated with a smile.  
  
"Yes milord. They almost tricked me into fighting against you, but the glory of your will was with me." War stated as Apocalypse smiled at him.  
  
"You have done well my horsemen. You may rest well now. Death, I have a very special mission for you." Apocalypse stated simply as he and his most loyal horseman left.  
  
Later at the Mansion  
  
"This is un-frigging' believable." Jubilee muttered as Generation X was filled in on what had happened.  
  
" Your tellin' me." Chamber muttered. " If I had known… Mike was that bad… off I never… would've… left him alone… Joining… this Apocalypse bugger… I mean… damn."  
  
"How's Betsy holding up?" Paige asked.  
  
"How do you think?" X asked. "Her boyfriend turned his back on her."  
  
"And having me here probably isn't helping out a whole lot." Sarah stated as she leaned back. "You know, with the whole me wanting them both dead thing."   
  
"We'll deal with that later." Xavier stated. "We need to worry about Omega and Warren. Sean, I can trust that you and Generation X will stay here and help out all you can?"  
  
"Count on it Charles. But right now, I think it be best if we rest up a bit. Come on Lads." Banshee said as he led Generation X away. "I'll be back shortly to talk with ye." Banshee said as he walked away.  
  
"No. That wasn't Mike. That was War. Mike's trapped inside. And we need to get him free." Toad stated angrily.  
  
"Agreed." Lance said as he let his arm get bandaged by Beast. "But what about Angel. That was Warren. Right?"  
  
"I don't know. We never recovered Warren's body. Perhaps Apocalypse interfered somehow, saved his life and brainwashed him." Beast thought aloud.  
  
"Wrong." Came the icy reply from behind them. The mutant's turned to see Angel floating outside the balcony, his skull mask not on.  
  
"Death." Logan cursed.  
  
"I have a message for you from the Lord Apocalypse." Archangel stated, his blue face creasing in disgust. "Michael Nagrite willingly joined us. In doing so, the Lord Apocalypse returned you to life." Death stated as he pointed at Psylocke. "His love for you was so strong that he willingly gave up his free will and life to us. He is ours now. And forever."  
  
"And you Warren?" Xavier asked.  
  
"I still posses my free will Charles..." Warren said with a twisted smile. "Where the humans cut off my wings, the dark Lord gave me new ones with which to claim my vengeance." Angel stated in anger. "Vengeance that you will all feel for what you did to me." Death stated coldly.   
  
"Warren, you would have died if we hadn't amputated your wings." Beast stated.  
  
"Better to die whole, than incomplete!" Warren screamed. "But no matter now…"  
  
"We were buddies dude." Iceman stated. "We hung out all the time."  
  
"We were your family…." Kitty said. "You were my Favorite teacher."  
  
"And you were the most annoying children I ever dealt with." Archangel stated as Kitty gasped. Lance got in front of her, radiating anger and energy. "You have you warnings and explanations. Now I give you another warning. Your lives were spared last time because the Dark Lord wished it. You amuse him. But do not interfere with his will again. Otherwise, the Horseman shall ride again. You have been warned." Death stated as he flew away.  
  
"Wonderful." Scott muttered.  
  
"I can't believe Mike gave himself up to that madman…" Betsy stated in horror.  
  
"Can't you?" Tabitha asked. "You of all people know how much he loved you."  
  
"Oh God…" Betsy said as she chocked back the tears.  
  
"Come here Bets." Pietro said as he hugged her. "Chucky. We call in everyone." Pietro said simply.   
  
"Agreed." Xavier stated.   
  
"X-Factor, Gen X, and what's left of the Acolytes." Lance recited off.  
  
"All that's left of the Acolytes is Mastermind and Colossus" Banshee stated as he walked back inside. "And he went back to mother Russia. The Cajun joined you guys; I'm training Gen X with Jono here. Sabertooth is Mia after the Morlock fiasco. Pyro's running with the A man and Xorn's a no show, same with Lifeline."  
  
"We're right here Comrades." Colossus said as he walked in with Xorn, Mastermind, and Lifeguard. Gambit leading them in.  
  
"Figured we need de help. So Remy borrow de jet and pick up a few friends." Gambit said with a smirk.  
  
"I love you swamp rat." Rogue said as she hugged him.  
  
"He did well, for I have stayed in hiding far to long as Apocalypse has taken his hold over mutants." Xorn stated.  
  
"Way to sound maniacle Xorn." Toad quipped.  
  
"Hi Lancey poo." Lifeguard state with a smile.  
  
"help?" Lance said weakly.  
  
"Stay away from my Man." Kitty hissed as she grabbed Lance's crotch. "See this. This is mine." Kitty spat.  
  
"Whoa!" Lance said in surprise.  
  
"Half Pint?" Logan muttered in suprise.  
  
"Yes!" Lance said, shaking his head.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you." LOgan swore as he popped his claws.  
  
"If only de man was here. He be a big help in dis." Gambit muttered. "But Apocalypse made him go boom."   
  
"I agree. Magnus would be a boon right now." Xavier stated. "His added powers and knowledge would be quite welcome."  
  
"I hate to agree with Chuck on this. But we're going to need all the power we can get." Logan muttered. "Apocalypse just revealed his third pyramid. Counting his home base that makes four areas we need to hit if we want to take him out."  
  
"And he has four horsemen to guard them." Wanda stated in anger.  
  
"Then perhaps the charade should end." Xorn stated as he removed his helmet. Revealing Magneto, the Master of Magnetism underneath it. "Hello children, Charles."  
  
"Father?" Wanda and Pietro exclaimed as the rest of the mutants looked on in shock.  
  
"There's something you don't see everyday..." Toad said simply.  
  
"Don't even go there Toad." Nightcrawler stated.  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Getting Ready. With all the pieces moved into place, Apocalypse makes his move. Its now up to the Brotherhood and X-men, along with a few others to stop him. But can they all stand up to the combined power of this madman?  
  
Whoo doggy. I keep the cliffhangers coming, don't I? If you thought these past couple of chapters were intense, you ain't seen nothing yet.  
  
Descendent 


	99. Getting Ready

Brotherhood Evolution: Getting Ready  
  
Ahhh, more surprises arise. And wait till you see what happens next  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Xavier's  
  
"Father?" Pietro shouted in shock.  
  
"Daddy?" Wanda asked. "You're alive!" Wanda squealed as she hugged Magneto.  
  
"Man, you really did a number on her." Lance whispered to Mastermind as Wanda hugged Magneto.  
  
"I try." Mastermind shrugged.  
  
"Wanda… Air…" Magneto moaned.  
  
"Oops…" Wanda giggled.  
  
"Magnus…Is… Xorn?" Logan muttered.  
  
"But we saw you both in the same place at the same time." Toad said inquisitively. (That's one of them big fancy words kiddies.)  
  
"Xorn did actually work for me. But he met with an unfortunate end." Magneto stated.  
  
"Sabertooth?" Toad offered up.  
  
"I plead the fifth. Anyway, when he passed I could not let such an opportunity go to waste. Thus when I was wounded by Apocalypse I managed to escape. I adorned the guise of Xorn and lay low, gathering my power back up. Meanwhile, the rest of my Acolytes wandered off, with only Pyro searching for me."  
  
"Okay. Time out!" Lance shouted as everyone froze. The room went dark as Lance walks over to you all. "Okay, let me get this down for all of you. First off, Mike's father, who happens to be Dr. Essex's lab partner, has Sarah Ramos killed. Dr. Essex actually works for Apocalypse as Mr. Sinister. Next, she's brought back to life and tries to kill him multiple times, all slowly making him emotionally and mentally weaker. After this, Magneto takes on the big A and appears to die, but didn't and has been posing as a healer by the name of Xorn. The rest of the Acolytes don't know this and disband, with Pyro searching for Magneto, which we can only guess Apocalypse made him a deal. Then, Angel kills himself after having his wings cut off do to an attack by the Reavers. From the information we got from Flux, the Reavers were put together by Dr. Essex to hurt Angel's wings and kill of all the Morlocks but Caliban. Caliban goes missing. Then, Betsy dies at Vargas's hands, further driving Mike into depression. And then Betsy mysteriously comes back to, life after Mike disappears. Biggest guess at that is that Essex brought her back just like he did with Sarah. And now Mike has become the Horseman of War, Caliban the Horseman of Pestilence, Pyro Famine, and Angel is the horseman of Death. Is it just me or has this series turned into one giant coincidence, or a carefully laid out plot device?"  
  
"Yea. That is a good question." Toad said simply.  
  
"You're supposed to be frozen…" Lance stared at Toad.  
  
"Whatever. Now that your done explaining the continuity, can we get back to the story?" Toad asked.  
  
"Okay." Lance said as the room went white again and everyone started moving.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Evan asked.  
  
"Soliloquy." Lance said simply.  
  
"Damn. That was a long one." Jean muttered as she rubbed her arms.  
  
"Pease, you haven't heard him go on about Kitty." Pietro muttered.  
  
"Lance…" Kitty blushed.  
  
"If these are the saviors of the world, than it's doomed." X stated. Valerie nodded in agreement.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Egypt  
  
"War, you shall defend my pyramid in China. Death shall stay with me and defend Egypt. The rest of the Horsemen have already left." Apocalypse stated as he sat in his throne, Sinister and Mesmero to each side.  
  
"So it shall be done Dark Lord." War stated in a dark voice as he walked out of the room.  
  
"You did an excellent job at wiping his memory Mesmero. And Essex, the implants are truly remarkable." Apocalypse stated with a smile.  
  
"And should he ever turn disloyal master, a single thought from you will destroy him. Should he still posses your gifts." Sinister stated with a smile.  
  
"Excellent." Apocalypse stated as he got up. The time draws near. Soon the entire world will be mutants. And those not fit to survive the Legacy Virus shall fall and I will rule what remains." Apocalypse stated with a smile as he walked away. "Release the Virus…"  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Xavier's  
  
"So what do we do?" Nightcrawler asked. "Ve need a plan of attack."  
  
"Right. We've got our reports in from shield." Valerie stated as she slapped some folders down.  
  
"You're not bringing in your new X-Factor team?" Lance asked.  
  
"They're not ready. I don't want a repeat with what happened to Betsy. Forge is flying in right now. We're going to serve as Advisors."  
  
"Good." Xavier stated. "Moria, Sean. I don't want Generation X or the New Mutants involved in this. Can you keep an eye on them in Massachusetts."  
  
"No problem." Sean stated.  
  
" I'm coming. " Chamber projected. " Mike was… me best friend for a… long time. I owe… it to him… "  
  
"No." Storm stated. "If we fail then we need all the firepower we can get in reserves."  
  
"Don't worry Sparky. We'll bring him back." Lance said.  
  
"Damn strait we will." Betsy stated.  
  
"Okay." Magneto said as he entered the room with the Acolytes, minus Pietro who was with the Brotherhood. "We're ready."  
  
"Right. So we have a plan of attack." Wolverine stated. The Brotherhood will go to China. The X-Men will go to Brazil. The Acolytes have Mexico. Me, Chuck, Beast, Magneto and Storm will take on the one in Egypt." Logan stated.  
  
"Remember, the Horsemen are under Apocalypses control. Try not to hurt them. Only stall them while we try to stop Apocalypse." Xavier stated.  
  
"So we're all set then." Cyclops stated.  
  
"This is it." Rogue said simply.  
  
"It all comes down to this one fight." Nightcrawler said.  
  
"Why are you all saying one dramatic line after another?" Toad asked.  
  
"Seemed like something to do." Iceman stated.  
  
"Yep and since we're probably going to die…" Wanda muttered as she gave Toad a full blown out kiss. "See you upstairs in five Toddy." Magneto's eyes went wide.   
  
"MY DAUGHTERS DATING TOAD?!?!" Came the scream from inside the mansion as it shook. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Next Time on Brotherhood Evolution: Apocalypse Now. The gathered mutant launch they're final assault on Apocalypse. Can they're friends be saved. Can the Madman be stopped? And will Magneto kill Toad for "Defiling" his daughter?  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Join us all next time when we reach Chapter One Hundred and the series conclusion. See you all next time  
  
Descendent 


	100. Apocalypse Now

Brotherhood Evolution: Apocalypse Now  
  
Who dog. We come to the final chapter of BHE. I hope you all like what I've got planned. Don't worry though, our merry mutants won't stay in the shadows for long. But for now, enjoy the series conclusion to Brotherhood Evolution...   
  
P.S. I should probably mention that in my version of events, Apocaylpse escaped the initial assult and his Pyrimids were undamadged... Hmmm... Maybe I should have stated that earlier... Oh well...  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Egypt  
  
"We're here." Wolverine stated as he got off the X-jet with the other adult mutants.  
  
"And Queer." Beast joked as he got off the plane.  
  
"Henry. Now is not a good time for humor." Storm stated. "Or coming out of the closet." She added with a smirk.  
  
"Funny girl… I wonder which one of the Horsemen we'll end up facing…" Beast mused. Before several razor feathers whirled around him. "Oh my Stars and Gutters…"  
  
"Answer your question?" Magneto asked as he powered up. Death flew by, putting a hole in the jet from nowhere.  
  
"Welcome X-Men. To your burial site." Death stated with a sadistic smile as he faced them down.  
  
"But Warren, I've already got a nice plot picked out in Bayville. Now I'll have to call the relater and the mortician. Oh god the hassles." Beast stated simply as he bounced up on what remained of the X-Jet and leapt at Death. Archangel flew out of his grasp and towards Xavier.  
  
"You got a plan Chuck?" Wolverine asked as Storm and Magneto flew into the air to intercept the horseman.  
  
"Yes... Keep him busy while I try to free his mind." Xavier stated as he put on a cerebro helmet.  
  
"Sure. Why not." Magneto stated dryly as he sent wreckage from the plane at Angel, who knocked it away with his wings. Meanwhile three Sentinels appeared, and began to attack the pyramid.  
  
"I see Valerie and Fury pulled through. For once..." Storm stated as she rained down Lightning and hail onto Death.  
  
"We have to keep Death busy so that the sentinels can destroy the pyramid..." Magneto roared.  
  
"And to give Chuck time to free Angels mind..." Logan stated simply as he dodged a barrage of Feathers.  
  
"He calls me an X-man again and I'm going to hurt him severly..." Magneto growled.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Brazil  
  
"Are you guys Ready?" Cyclops asked.  
  
"No." Havok stated dryly as he began to absorb solar energy. "But really don't have a choice in the matter, do we?"  
  
"No." Jean said as she put on Cerebro's helmet. "We don't."  
  
"I still say we should have just gone to Hawaii." Gambit stated with a smile.  
  
"Let's go." Nightcrawler stated as the X-men got off one of Shields carriers. "Ve careful..." Almost immediately they were attacked by Pestilence.  
  
"Oh… I don't feel so good." Rogue moaned as she passed out. Pestilence tossed her aside like a kitten.  
  
"Chere'! You pay fo tat big man." Gambit swore as he launched a kinetic blast at Caliban, knocking the Horseman back.  
  
"What the hell are those?" Alex asked as he blasted the pyramid with a cosmic blast.  
  
"Sentinels…" Cyclops swore as the robots landed and began to attack the pyramid.  
  
"Wait, they're attacking the pyramid." Kitty stated as she dragged Rogue away.  
  
"Looks like Dr. Cooper came through…" Jean stated as she launched a psychic assault at Caliban, trying to keep the Horseman down. Pestilence shook it off as he charged the X-Men.  
  
"Come on Caliban." Evan swore. "I owe you this for Calisto…" Evan stated as he grew glowing hot spikes.  
  
"You shall all feel the sickness that is Pestilence." Caliban stated as his claws glistened in the fading light.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Mexico  
  
"I don't like this." Lifeguard stated. "We're seriously at a disadvantage here."  
  
"Why just because it us three against one of the Horsemen?" Mastermind stated.  
  
"Yep." Lifeguard moaned.  
  
"Don't worry, you got back up…" Came a voice from behind them. Forge landed with a group of sentinels. We just have to keep the horseman busy while these guys take out the pyramid." Forge stated as he landed and his arm morphed into a gun. "And besides, with the adjustments I made, these baby's are going to be hard to destroy..."  
  
"Oh… pretty…" Mastermind stated simply.  
  
"BURN!!!!" Came the cry from above them as a wall of flame raced towards them.  
  
"Three guess who we got." Colossus moaned as he rolled away.  
  
"Trogdor, the Burninator?" Forge asked.  
  
"Geek." Mastermind stated.  
  
"SHUT UP DAMN IT!" Lifeguard swore as she sprouted wings and flew up into the air, to intercept Famine.  
  
"It's just one of those days." Forge stated as he blasted Famine. "Leper." He then stated to Mastermind.  
  
"Nerd." Mastermind retorted as he began to weave an illusion of Famine.  
  
"Toad-face."  
  
"Cyborg."  
  
"Mule-but."  
  
"Hippie."  
  
"I hate my life..." Colossus moaned.  
  
"Commie." Both Forge and Mastermind retorted.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
China  
  
"Okay, that's a big Pyramid." Toad stated as he landed with a group of sentinels.  
  
"Am I the only one here freaked out by the fact that we're working with these tin cans?" Lance asked as he tapped into the area's seismic fields, pointing out the sentinals.  
  
"No." Wanda stated as she started to affect the laws of probability, forcing the jungle around them to move away, giving them plenty of fighting room.  
  
"So, I wonder who we're going to have to face." Toad stated.  
  
"If there's any sense of drama in the universe, it will be Mike." Betsy stated quietly as she formed a katana made of psychic energy.  
  
"For the last time Wench. My name is War." Came the sinister reply from behind them. Omega stood there, wind blowing his hair as he faced down the mutants. The sun was setting in the background as Omega stood on top of the Pyramid. "And I have come to destroy you."   
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it luv." Betsy said simply.  
  
"And-yet-another-lovers-quarrel-brought-to-you-by-Omega-and-Psylocke. Who-would-have-thought?" Pietro quipped.  
  
"Shut it Pietro..." X hissed. "We have to try and free Mike's mind. Stick to the plan."  
  
"Really. You have a plan. How amusing... Alright, if you think you're plan will save you then try it." War stated with a smile as he leapt down to face them. "Infidels."  
  
"NOW!" Lance screamed as the Brotherhood rushed him.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Inside the Egyptian Pyramid  
  
"The Horsemen have engaged the enemy milord." Sinister stated.  
  
"Leave me." Apocalypse said as he emerged from his chamber, in his battle armor.  
  
"Yes milord." Mesmero stated as he and Sinister left.  
  
"Soon, the time will be here." Apocalypse said with a smile. "Now my horsemen, bring them here."  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Mexico  
  
"Christ!" Mastermind swore as his arm caught fire.  
  
"Gotcha!" Lifeguard screamed as she tackled Famine to the ground. Forge ran over, blasting Pyro as Colossus helped Mastermind up.  
  
"Fools." Pyro stated with a smile as a bright flash of light engulfed Lifeguard and Forge, and the three of them were no longer present.  
  
"What do we do now?' Mastermind asked Colossus.  
  
"We destroy those pyramids." Colossus said as he started to pound on the pyramid with the sentinels.  
  
"Right. I'll just sit here and relax." Mastermind said simply as he sat down and nursed his wounded arm.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Brazil  
  
"EVAN!" Jean shouted as Evan was sent flying into a tree.  
  
"My spine…" Evan moaned as Cyclops fired an optic blast at Pestilence, who shook it off as he grabbed Nightcrawler and knocked him into Shadowcat.  
  
"Eat this!" Alex shouted as he fired a cosmic blast at the Horseman.  
  
"Foolish boy…" Pestilence stated as he grabbed Alex, making him sick instantly. He tossed him aside like a toy.  
  
"ALEX!" Cyclops screamed as he charged forward with Jean and Kitty. Pestilence smiled at them as a bright flash of light engulfed them, leaving Nightcrawler, Iceman, Evan, Havok, Gambit, and Rouge alone in the jungle.  
  
"Now what?" Evan asked as he weakly got up.  
  
"I'll try and contact the professor." Nightcrawler said as he went to the Heli-carrier to radio Xavier.  
  
"Take out that pyramid!" Havok roared as he and Gambit began to pepper the pyramid with energy blasts.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
China  
  
"Get down!" Lance shouted as he fired a siesmic blast at War while at the same time launching a wave of earth at him, knocking him into the Pyramid, causing more damage to it.  
  
"You will pay for that Infidel…" War stated as he got up slowly.   
  
"That's what you think Mike." Betsy shouted as she emerged from the shadows and tackled him from behind, locking her legs around his neck as she focused. "WANDA NOW!" Betsy screamed as Wanda used her Hex powers to allow Betsy to access her old powers. A bright purple energy blade erupted from Betsy's knuckles as she rammed in into Wars skull, establishing a telepathic link with Omega.   
  
"AGH!" War screamed as he slumped to his knees. Betsy rifled through his mind, trying to free his memories. Lance and Toad walked over as X and Blob began to pound on the pyramid, causing more damage to it as Pietro raced around, sending a hurricane at it. Wanda focused, trying to keep Betsy's powers stable.  
  
"Come on Luv…I know you're in there…" Betsy stated through grit teeth as Toad and Lance urged her on.  
  
"Betsy…" Mike stated as his eyes turned normal for a few seconds. "Run… Go!" Mike screamed in agony, just before another flash of light engulfed the mutants, teleporting Toad and Lance along with Betsy away from the other members of the Brotherhood.  
  
"Wow. There's something you don't see everyday…" Pietro stated dryly.  
  
"Unless your us." Blob said dryly.  
  
"Come on guys, we have to take out that pyramid." Wanda screamed as she started to hex the pyramid. "And where the Hell did that Joke come from to begin with?"  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Egypt  
  
"AGH!" Death screamed as he fell to the ground. Xavier sat in his chair; sweat beading on his forehead as he sped through Angels mind.  
  
"Come on Warren, don't fight me…" Xavier stated through grit teeth.  
  
"For the last time Xavier…"Angel swore. "I'M NOT BEING CONTROLLED!" Angel roared as he sent razor feathers that froze Xavier in place. Logan leapt at him as Magneto and Storm attacked the pyramid, trying to topple it.  
  
"Okay bird Boy Logan stated dryly. "Charles wanted to do this the easy way. I know you're in there Warren. And If I have to cut you out, so be it…" (SNKICT)  
  
"Fool." Death stated as a bright flash of light erupted from all around them. To their left, War appeared with Betsy trying to free his mind. Toad and Avalanche looked around in confusion. To his right Pestilence appeared with Cyclops, Jean and Kitty. Behind them Famine appeared with Lifeguard and Forge.  
  
"Horsemen, to me!" Came a sinister voice from behind the mutants. Apocalypse stood at the front of the last Pyramid, in full battle form. Death smiled as he and Famine flew over to their Master. Pestilence backhanded Cyclops away as he made his way over to his master. War stood his ground, trapped by Psylocke and her psychic attack.  
  
"Infidel!" Apocalypse roared as he blasted her away from War. "You dare not harm my Horsemen." Betsy went flying into the wall. She struggled up, coughing blood as she tried to get up, Lance and Toad running over to help her up.  
  
"NO!" War screamed as he whirled around and faced Apocalypse.  
  
"What was that War?" Apocalypse asked coldly.  
  
"Don't hurt her!" War pleaded, his eyes turning normal.  
  
"You dare turn your back on your master?" Apocalypse asked. "Then I will destroy you." Apocalypse stated with dark features as he faced War. War's eyes turning a blazing emerald green as his long braided goatee began to fade into dust as he fell to a knee. He slowly started to shrink, the sacred symbols on his arms fading as he got up in anger. His long hair lost its dreads and became loose, as he stood upright. His humungous arms decreased back down to their original size as Michael Nagrite stared daggers at Apocalypse.   
  
"Nobody touches her." Mike stated venomously as he stared at his former master. His tendricals were unleashed in a moment, flowing around him as he faced off with the first mutant.  
  
"War has turned his back on our cause." Apocalypse stated. "Kill him." Apocalypse commanded the other horsemen.  
  
"For the glory of Apocalypse." Death stated as he sent a dozen razor feathers at Omega.  
  
"WHOA!" Mike shouted as he back flipped, the feathers barely missing him as he then cart wheeled to the side, avoiding another barrage from Death as the winged Horseman flew at him.  
  
"DIE TRATOR!" Caliban roared as he launched himself at Omega, only to be blasted away by Avalanche as he and Toad charged into combat, Toad using his bo-staff to knock Death out of the sky as he delivered a frontal mule kick to the horseman.  
  
"TAKE THEM!" Cyclops roared as he fired an optic blast at pestilence, knocking the horseman back as Forge's Arm morphed and joined in on the assault. Kitty ran over to Xavier with Lifeguard.  
  
"Hold on rolly." Lifeguard stated as she put her hands on Xavier, removing the paralyzing effect of Deaths feathers.  
  
"Thank you…" Xavier stated with a slight look of relief.  
  
"Watch out!' Kitty shouted as she phased the two of them through another barrage of Feathers as Logan and Omega attacked Death. Storm and Magneto took to the air, as Famine sent a blast of fire at them.   
  
"Mother Earth and Father Wind guide me!" Storm raged as she sent torrential rains towards Famine, knocking the horseman down and slowly putting out his raging Fires.  
  
"Jean, with me." Xavier shouted as he and Jean focused they're powers, delivering a vicious mental assault at Apocalypse.  
  
"Ahhh…" The first mutant cried in pain as he fell to a knee. "Fools! You dare to fight Apocalypse!?" Apocalypse roared. Right before Omega delivered a savage elbow to the back of his head.  
  
"Shut up Slappy." Mike crowed as he spun kick Apocalypse. He went to deliver another blow, but the first mutant blasted him away. "That hurt…" Mike moaned as he struggled to get up, Betsy running to his side.  
  
"MIKE!" Betsy cried as she grabbed him and held him. "Your back…"  
  
"I see you are to Bets. Guess Sinister kept his promise..." Mike said with a smirk as he struggled up, Betsy helping to shoulder his weight. "But we'll have to save the obligatory make-out part of the heroic comeback for later." Mike said as Lance and Forge turned their attention to Apocalypse and began to blast him.  
  
"Charles, how do we stop him?" Magneto demanded as he sent a magnetic pulse at the first mutant. Lance tore up the earth and sent the razor sharp rocks at Apocaylpse, who knocked them away like they were nothing.  
  
"I don't know…" Xavier stated angrily. "We have to find a way to defeat him…"  
  
"No. Really?' Lance drawled as he focused and sent another tremor along with an optic blast from cyclops.  
  
"DIE!" Came the female scream from behind them all as a barrage of bullets knocked Apocalypse back. The mutants turned to see a ragged looking blond, with rips in her black uniform holding a large gun. Her blue eyes blazed with anger as she fired another barrage at Apocalypse.  
  
"Who dares…" Apocalypse roared.  
  
"SARAH!?!" Mike shouted. (see Gen X Evolution for more details)  
  
"This is for Jeremiah you basterd!" Sarah shouted as she dropped her gun. Her hands glowed purple as she opened up a portal behind Apocalypse that began to suck everything into it.  
  
"What?" Apocalypse demanded as he stood his ground, the hurricane winds trying to suck him into the portal. He slowly lost his grip however, and was sent flying into the portal.  
  
"MASTER!" The other Horsemen shouted as Death flew into the portal. Famine and Pestilence right on his heels.  
  
"CUT IT OUT!" Mike shouted over the maelstrom as he held Betsy tight, the winds blowing all over the place.  
  
"I Can't!" Sarah screamed. "I'm to drained!" Sarah cried as she lost her footing and tumbled into the portal, sealing it behind.  
  
"NO!" Mike shouted as he sent out a tendrical, trying to catch her. He never made it. The portal closed as Sarah faded from existence.  
  
"Is it over?" Toad asked as he poked his head out from behind a wall.  
  
"I don't sense any of them." Xavier stated.  
  
"She's gone again..." Mike muttered to himself.  
  
"You got me luv." Betsy said with a slight smile, exhaustion heavy in her eyes as her tattered uniform hung loose.  
  
"Yea." Mike said as he picked her up. She fell asleep almost instantly as Mike walked over to the others.  
  
"Nice to see you back." Toad said with a smirk as he and Lance smiled.  
  
"Little buddy, was there ever any doubt?"  
  
"Do you really want us to answer that?" Logan asked as he and the others gathered around.  
  
"No. Mike stated with a small smile. "Let's get the others and get home."  
  
"Now that sounds like a plan." Magneto said with a rare smile. "I have Toad to squash…" Magneto muttered as he glared at Toad.  
  
"Eep." Toad stated as the Velocity landed. Generation X and the New Mutants piled off and struck battle posses.  
  
"Alright. We're here ta help!" Banshee shouted.  
  
"You're late." logan muttered as the mutants filed by and into the X-Jet.  
  
"I hate you Sean." Moria stated dryly as Banshee hung his head.  
  
"Saints preserve me..." Banshee moaned.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Xavier's, some time later  
  
"I need a long shower…" Jean stated as the X-Men and Brotherhood got off the shield Heli-carriers with the Acolytes.  
  
"You're telling me." Wanda muttered. "Care to join me Toddles?" Wanda asked with a smirk.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Magneto demanded. "I'm gonna have me some frog-legs..." Magneto hissed.  
  
"Eep…" Toad moaned. "Um, Quick we need a distraction!" Toad said to Wanda as they looked around as Blob walked over.  
  
"Valerie's banging Pietro…" Blob stated, shifting the blame and attention.  
  
"That will work..." Wanda stated with a smile as Magneto turned his attention onto Pietro and Valerie.  
  
"WHAT!?! She's old enough to BE YOUR MOTHER!!!" Magneto shouted.  
  
"Way to go Quicky." Mastermind stated simply.  
  
"Pervert." Rouge stated.  
  
"Bye dad." Pietro stated as Valerie and Pietro smiled, before disappearing in a burst of speed.   
  
"AGHHHH!!!" Magneto screamed as he took off after them, ripping his hair out.   
  
"Great. Now I have no one to play doctor with." Lifeguard moaned as she hung her head.  
  
"You can play Doctor with me." Mastermind offered up.  
  
"Okay." Lifeguard shrugged as she took his hand and led him away.  
  
"YES!" Mastermind shouted as Mike walked with Lance shaking they're heads. Betsy slowly come to in Mike's arms.  
  
"Hey…" Betsy said with a weak smile as Lance looked at the two.  
  
"I know where this is going." Lance stated simply. "And I really don't want to be around." Lance muttered as he wandered off. "I wonder what Kitty is up to?"  
  
"Hey." Mike said as he put her down. The two stared at each other for a long time, before Betsy broke the silence.  
  
"I believe you owe me the obligatory make-out part of the heroic comeback of which I was previously denied…" Betsy said with a smile before Mike wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"You know, I believe I do. And I'd hate to disappoint you..." Mike said with a smirk as he kissed her.  
  
"I got five bills that says they stay like that for more than an hour. Any taker?" X stated with a smile.  
  
"I want in on that." Evan said as he slapped hand with X.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Xavier's, three hours later  
  
"How are Pietro and Wanda?" Blob asked as Lance walked in the room with X and Kitty.  
  
"Good. They're spending some time with they're father, trying to keep him from killing Valerie and Toad. It's quite intersting to watch actually. What are you guys watching?" Lance asked.  
  
"Mike and Bets." Blob said simply as he ate some popcorn.  
  
"Are they like still out there?" Kitty asked as Nightcrawler and Blob watched the monitors that showed Omega and Psylocke still making out.  
  
"Yep." Kurt said simply as Lance and X shook they're heads.  
  
"Although I must say I'm surprised by they're excellent breath control." Blob said simply.  
  
"That's perverse." X stated as she counted her money.   
  
"And taking bets on it isn't?" Blob asked dryly.  
  
"No. That's smart business." X said simply, the others shaking they're head.  
  
"I can't believe they've been making out for over three hours." Kitty stated simply.  
  
"Kitty, they've just been reunited after going through hell for each other. They love each other so much that she's died for him, and he gave up a portion of his soul to have her back." Lance stated. "Just be glad that all they're doing is making out."  
  
"Scratch that." X stated. "What was left of they're uniforms just got tossed all over the lawn."  
  
"We recording this?" Blob asked as he ate some popcorn.  
  
"Oh, yea." Nightcrawler said with a smile.  
  
"who needs the spice channel when we have these two?" X asked with a smile.  
  
"Nice to see things back to normal around here." Lance said dryly.  
  
"What is this normal you speak of?" X asked with a smirk.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Much Later  
  
"And I want to congratulate you all on an excellent job." Xavier spoke. "You fought with you lives and we won."  
  
"Damn Skippy." Mike said simply, before Betsy elbowed him to shut up. "Ow."  
  
"This marks a new age in Mutant relations, as well as a turning point in our own evolution as people." Xavier preached. "A new understanding..."  
  
"Yadda, Yadda, Yadda..." Blob quipped.  
  
"Are there camera's around here that I don't know about?" Toad asked as Xavier kept prattling on.  
  
"Oh yea. He's defiantly putting on a show." Betsy stated as she hung on Mike's arm.  
  
"No doubt about that." Lance said as he and Kitty stood next to each other, holding hands.  
  
"So what do we do know that Magneto's back?" Blob asked as the Brotherhood gathered together after Xavier's speech was done.  
  
"Daddy asked me if we wanted to rejoin with him." Wanda stated. "Lifeguard, and Mastermind are all that's left of the Acolytes."  
  
"What about the ruskie?" Lance asked.  
  
"He joined the X-men" Wanda stated.  
  
"He did what now?" Lance asked. "I saw the way he was looking at Kitty..." Lance stated as he stared daggers at Colossus.  
  
"Lance. You aren't getting jealous now are you?" Kitty asked as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"No." Lance said as Kitty walked away with a smile.  
  
"Wick-atch!" Blob stated as he made a whipping motion.  
  
"Eat me." Lance stated as his eyes glowed a light blue color. "So we have Magneto's offer, what else?"  
  
"Val's offer is still in place as well." Pietro stated.  
  
"Kitty said Xavier's offer is still open as well." Lance stated.  
  
"What do we do? We got three groups of people wanting us to join them." Mike stated.  
  
"Is magneto still out to rule the human race?" Blob asked.  
  
"Nope. He just wants peace. Only he's willing to use violence to get that peace." Wanda stated.  
  
"Same with Valerie." Pietro stated. "except with her we get goverment benifits and unlimited access to their intellegence agency.  
  
"So what do we do?" Wanda asked.  
  
"Here's the big question." Mike stated simply and strongly. "Do any of these groups give us Dental."  
  
"You're a moron." Betsy stated as she slapped him in the back of the head.  
  
"First off, no matter what we decide, we stay together." Lance said simply. "We're family, and we stay together no matter what."  
  
"Done." Toad said simply as the rest of the Brotherhood all nodded.  
  
"Okay, so what do we do?" Blob asked again. "Three choices."  
  
"Four." Betsy said simply. "We have Xavier's, Valerie, and Magneto. But we also have us. We stay the Brotherhood. Not of evil mutants, but of mutants. We stay together. We survive and be ourselves. And we freelance for all three groups and others and make a killing." Betsy stated with a mischievous smirk.  
  
"So we becaome mercinaries. Hmmm... I'm cool with that." Mike seconded.  
  
"Same here." Blob said.  
  
"I go with family." X said as she smiled at Blob.  
  
"I'll miss Daddy, but I have no problem with it." Wanda said simply.  
  
"If Snukum's is good, than so am I." Toad stated.  
  
"I'm fine with it." Pietro stated.  
  
"So now we're mercenaries." Lance said with a smile. "That rocks."  
  
"You had to use the cheesy rock pun didn't you?" Mike asked as the Brotherhood stared daggers at Lance. "You've been so good at not cracking those. Why now?"  
  
"It's been a while." Lance shrugged.  
  
"Enough of this crap. There's a party going on. So lets Par-tay!" Mike war-whooped as Betsy jumped on his back and the Brotherhood rejoined the Party.  
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Egypt, An underground Tomb  
  
"Apocalypse has fallen…" Sinister stated as he walked into a large cavern filled with hieroglyphics.  
  
"Has he?" Came a voice like gravel as a stone figure walked over to him. His ancient face was have hidden by a stone turban. His stone eyes were hollow.  
  
"He fell in battle against the X-Men, Ozymandias." Mesmero stated angrily. "Even his great power was not enough to defeat them."  
  
"You are fools." Ozymandias said as he picked up a chisel and put another glyph in the wall.  
  
"What?" Sinister demanded.  
  
"I was Pharaoh when En Sabah Nur cursed me with eternal sight and life. He turned me into nothing more but a blind seer, able to see the future, yet not leave this room to change it."  
  
"You're point?" Mesmero demanded.  
  
"If you could see the future, than why did you not warn the Dark Lord of his death?" Sinister demanded.  
  
"Because I did not foresee his death. Because it has not happened. Yet." Ozymandias stated with a rare smile. "Do you fools honestly believe that the first mutant could be defeated by these pathetic wretches? Has it not occurred to you that this is all part of the grander scheme of things?"  
  
"What are you saying? Omega has turned his back on Lord Apocalypse's gifts. Famine, Death and Pestilence where banished with the Dark Lord. We are all that remains of the faithful." Mesmero stated. Ozymandias just laughed at him.  
  
"I am saying you are fools." Ozymandias stated as a strange black cloud appeared behind him and formed into the shape of a tall muscular man with glowing red eyes.  
  
"Ozymandias is right. Apocalypse's final plan has not come to fruition yet. And as for the one who has betrayed him, do you truly believe that those who have come so close to Darkness, can remain pure?" Sinister and Mesmero had no answer to the Shadow King's question.   
  
Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Well. I hope you all like that. Brotherhood Evolution has come to a close. For now. I have some more idea's I want to toy around with. But for now, I need a rest from writing these guys. I'm taking a much needed vacation and then, who knows? I'd like to thank you all for making this fic one of the most popular I've done. Peace out all and stay tuned. These guys won't be gone for long.  
  
Descendent 


End file.
